Le monde est petit
by Liisa's
Summary: Bella revient à Forks après 5 ans passés avec sa mère à Phoenix. Elle retrouve Jasper & Rosalie, son cousin & sa cousine mais aussi voisins. Elle retrouve aussi Emmett & Alice qu'elle connait d'une colonie de vacances & rencontrera leur frère Edward -AH-
1. Chapitre 1: Retour à Forks

**Retour a Forks, après 5 ans passés sous le soleil ça va me faire bizarre de retourner à l'ombre. Mais au moins j'habiterai avec Charlie et laisserai ma mère et Phil voyager tranquille. L'aéroport de Forks étant tout petit je n'avais eu aucun mal à y trouver Charlie, mon père. Charlie était habillé en uniforme, l'étoile du shérif qu'il était m'avait attiré dé mon passage de la porte. Le voyage aéroport/maison s'était fait tranquillement, Charlie et moi posions des questions de ci delà. Charlie m'avait dit que Rosalie et Jasper habitaient la maison voisine à la notre et qu'ils habitaient seuls. Il ne m'en avait pas dit plus à ma plus grande surprise. Je descendais de la voiture de patrouille en voyant ma cousine et mon cousin, Rosalie et Jasper, sur le pas de la porte de notre maison. Rosalie descendis en courant et m'étreigna chaleureusement.**

**-Bonjour Bella, ça va depuis le temps? Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là.**

**Rosalie et moi étions très proches même à distance et on s'entendait comme deux sœurs. Jasper était comme mon grand frère, il m'avait toujours défendu et m'avait plusieurs fois promit qu'il le ferai toujours. Jazz me prit dans ses bras en me souriant. **

**-Salut Bell's ça va ? C'est tellement bon de te revoir.**

**-Je suis très heureuse d'être ici vous m'avez manqué ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir.**

**-Mais attends on va t'aider à monter tous ça dans ta chambre, me dit Jasper en prenant mes bagages. Rosalie me prit la main et nous montions derrière Jasper à l'étage. Je remarquai au passage que la maison n'avait pas changé d'un poil depuis mon départ. Jasper ouvra ma porte et déposa les bagages aux pieds de mon lit où il s'assit, suivi de Rosalie et moi. **

**-Alors les enfants quoi de beau, leur dis-je en souriant.**

**-Bin on est vachement content que tu sois là Bell's on en parle depuis des jours, me répondit Jasper en souriant.**

**- Je suis bien contente de te revoir, les mails ne me suffisait plus, me dit Rosalie en m'enlaçant.**

**-Vous m'avez manqué aussi, mais dites donc vous n'habitez plus à Los Angeles ?**

**-Non, on a décidé de partir de chez Eleazar et Carmen et on a préféré venir voir Charlie, il y a déjà six mois que nous sommes ici, me dit Jazz en baissant la tête honteux de me le dire seulement maintenant.**

**- Bin pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ? **

**- Charlie nous à dit que tu allais bientôt revenir de toute façon donc on est resté là sans prévenir, me répondu Rose.**

**-Ouaip il me l'a dit qu'il s'en doutait que j'allais revenir, j'aurai su ça j'aurai accéléré les choses.**

**- C'n'est pas grave maintenant tu es là et c'est le principal, me dit Jasper. Et maintenant je vais vous laissez toute les deux, je vais aller dire à Charlie de commander pizza et aussi que vous défaisiez les sacs.**

**-Ok, avons-nous répondu Rosalie et moi, bien trop contente de se retrouver entre filles.**

**Jasper se leva et alla au rez de chaussée avec Charlie. Rosalie empoigna une valise tandis que je prenai la deuxième et la poser sur le lit.**

**-Alors Rose ça va ?**

**- Je suis extrêmement heureuse à Forks, j'ai mon petit ami au lycée il s'appel Emmett mais tu le savais déjà, j'habite seule dans une maison avec mon frère jumeau adoré et ma super cousine que j'aime tant et devenu ma voisine en rentrant au bercail, m'assura-t-elle un sourire béat aux lèvres. Et toi ça va ?**

**- Ouaip ça va très bien contente d'être revenu, d'autant plus sue vous êtes là Jazz et toi. J'appréhende un peu la rentrée au lycée par contre.**

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas tu sera avec moi, Jasper, Emmett et Alice la petite sœur d'Emmett et la copine de Jazz, me rassura-t-elle.**

**-Ok, Rose ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Ca ne dérange pas Emmett et Alice que je m'incruste ?**

**-Nan pas du tout, Emmett m'as dit que si ça me faisait plaisir que tu sois là alors à lui aussi et Alice et toute folle à l'idée de te rencontrer et de devenir ton amie, tu verra elle est hyper sympa !**

**-Et Rose, on pourra aller faire du shopping samedi, il me faut des nouveaux vêtements.**

**-Bien sur on ira avec Alice ce sera avec plaisir, aller viens on va manger, ah oui ne t'étonne pas on fait tout ici on est tous le temps ou presque ici, et toi tu peux venir chez nous quand tu veux d'accord ma belle ?**

**-Ok la miss, aller viens lui dis-je en lui prenant la main et en descendant les escaliers. Nous retrouvâmes Charlie et Jasper en bas en train de manger de la pizza en traître. Jasper nous regarda en souriant.**

**-Ah Bin tiens justement on allé vous appeler, dit Jasper un gros bout de pizza dans la bouche.**

**-Mais oui bien sur quand il n'y aurai plus de pizza, c'est ça ? dit Rosalie malicieuse**

**-Bon d'accord la gourmandise a étais plus forte, avoua Jazz vaincu.**

**-Allé bonne ap', et taisez vous ! dit Charlie joueur.**

**-Après avoir manger Rosalie et moi allâmes dans la maison de celle-ci. Elle était identique à celle de Charlie sauf qu'il y avait trois chambres dans cette maison. Rosalie me fit faire le tour du propriétaire, puis me raccompagna chez Charlie pour aller me coucher. Elle monta dans ma chambre où elle se dirigea directement vers l'armoire.**

**-Alors demain tu mets…..ce pantalon noir avec….. ce débardeur bleu…..et cette veste avec ton blouson ça fera bien, me dit-elle en sortant mes affaires de l'armoire et en les posant sur le bureau.**

**-Ok m'dam bon bonne nuit à demain, lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.**

**-Ouaip et demain nous y allons avec ma voiture soit prête pour huit heures, à demain bonne nuit Bell's.**

**Elle referma la porte derrière elle, je prit une douche enfilai mon pyjama et me dirigeai vers mon lit où je m'endormit rapidement en appréhendant mon réveil et ma rentrée.**


	2. Chapitre 2: Le Monde est Petit

**Je m'éveillai vers les alentours de sept heures, j'avais eu droit à un sommeil paisible et sans rêves ce qui eu le bienfait de me donner quelques couleurs. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, où je me préparai tranquillement en essayant de ne pas stresser. Après m'être habillée comme me l'avait dit Rosalie je sorti de la salle de bain et descendis au rez de chaussée. Arrivée dans la cuisine je trouvai un mot de Charlie :**

_**Bella, désolé dois aller au travail très tôt, tu trouveras des céréales dans le placard. Bonne journée. Je t'embrasse **_

_**C. **_**Je mis le mot à la poubelle quand la porte d'entrée claqua. Je me retournée, surprise et découvris un Jasper pas très tonic.**

**-Ah Bell's tu es prête, je peux emprunter la salle de bain, Rosalie monopolise la notre et j'ai l'habitude de venir ici, me dit-il la voix ensommeillée.**

**-Bien sur Jazz, fait comme chez toi, lui répondis-je amusée de le voir ainsi.**

**-Merci Bell's, j'en ai pour vingt minutes.**

**Sur ces paroles, il monta à l'étage. J'entendis l'eau couler presque aussitôt. Je regardai la pendule- sept heures trois quart – je décidai de déjeuner. J'ouvris le placard pour y découvrir des céréales et ……… rien d'autre. Un saut au supermarché s'imposer. Je finissais mon bol quand Jasper arriva en jeans, maillot blanc et chemise noire, les cheveux encore mouillés.**

**-Bella, il faut que je te prévienne, je pense venir souvent pour ne pas dire tout le temps me préparer ici, ça ne te dérange pas ? Me demanda-t-il inquiet.**

**-Non, bien sur que non tant que tu viens a peu prêt a la même heure qu'aujourd'hui tous les matins, le rassurai-je.**

**-Oh super ! Parce que Rosalie prend la salle de bain comme si elle habitait toute seule et moi, bin à moins que je me pointe au lycée en pyjama je viens ici. Merci encore je t'adore, me dit il en embrassant ma joue.**

**Le klaxon retentit à ce moment là, je pris mon sac et aller rejoindre Rosalie dans sa voiture. Rosalie avait une M3 rouge. Rosalie m'invita à monter à l'avant, je m'assis, pour me relever à la va-vite.**

**-Attends Jasper j'ai pas fermé la ….. Porte, m'interrompis je car Jasper la fermait. **

**-Et oui Bell's j'ai l'habitude de vivre ici, me rappela-t-il sourire aux lèvres. **

**Je souriais quand je me rassis côté passager.**

**-Coucou ! Me dit Rosalie toute contente. **

**-Salut Rose.**

**-Alors pas trop stressée ?**

**-Non, tant que tu ne me laisses pas toute seule.**

**-Bien sur que non et puis de toute façon, tu vas vite te faire des amis ici tu verras, dit-elle en regardant la route.**

**Rosalie conduisait bien quoi qu'un peu vite mais bien. Elle se gara sur un parking bondé, et descendis de voiture. Je descendis suivit de Jasper. Je regardai le lycée et tout le monde me regardait. Je suivis Rosalie et Jasper qui se dirigeaient vers une Volvo argentée. Rosalie se plaça devant un jeune homme et l'enlaça en l'embrassant. Je ne le voyais pas et ne voyais que son imposante musculature. Jasper quand à lui embrassa une jeune fille petite de taille. Après leur embrassade mes cousins se tournèrent vers moi en disant à l'unisson :**

**-Je te présente ma cousine Bella.**

**C'est à ce moment que je vis Emmett et Alice de la colonie de vacances. Celle à laquelle je suis allée il y a cinq ans. Emmett et Alice me regardèrent en souriant et me dirent :**

**-Izy ?**

**Je n'acceptais surnom car c'était Emmett et Alice qui m'appelait comme ça.**

**-Emmett ? Alice ? C'est bien vous ?leur dis-je étonnée.**

**Ce fut Alice qui réagit la première et qui vint me sauter dessus. Elle m'enlaça avec toute la force qu'elle avait, et m'embrassa la joue. Emmett arriva derrière elle, la poussa et me prit dans ses bras musclés. Il me souleva de terre en m'embrassant la joue.**

**-Quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer s'il vous plait ?dit la voix de Jazz.**

**Emmett me reposa à terre et dit :**

**-Je te présente Izy, Alice et moi l'avons connu il y a cinq ans en colonie de vacances, mais on a perdue contact en rentrant chez nous et voilà que vous nous la ramenait.**

**-Oui, en colonie nous avions tissé des liens fraternels et quand nous sommes rentrés nous avons déménagé et perdu contact par la même occasion, dit Alice souriante.**

**-Je suis tellement heureuse de vous revoir, ça fait si longtemps, réussi-je à dire choquée.**

**-Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Izy, tu es ma petite sœur et je ne t'ai jamais oublié, me dit Emmett en ébouriffant mes cheveux.**

**-Moi non plus je ne t'ai jamais oubliée, et tu es ma sœur aussi, me dit Alice en me souriant.**

**-Bon bin Bella tu es plus forte que je croyais pour te faire des amis, me taquina Rose.**

**-Le monde est petit, constata Jasper en prenant Alice par la taille.**

**C'est la sonnerie qui marquait le début des cours qui nous ramena à la réalité. Emmett se dirigea vers Rosalie qu'il prit vers la main. Cette dernière sortit des papiers de son sac et me dit :**

**-Bell's tu as civique en première heure.**

**-Ok, bon bin tu m'accompagnes ou tu me donnes un plan ? Lui demandai-je plus si rassurée que ça.**

**-Attends je viens avec toi j'ai aussi civique, intervins Alice.**

**-Ok parfait donc tiens voici ton emploi du temps et un plan au cas ou, me dit Rosalie en me tendant des feuilles.**

**Je l'ai prit et elle s'en alla avec Emmett en cours tendis que Alice embrassait Jasper. Jasper se dirigea alors vers son premier cour, Alice me prit la main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le notre. Elle nous emmena jusqu'à une porte puis toqua car elle était fermée-les cours avaient déjà commencé-. Une voix nous invita à entrer, ce que nous fîmes.**

**-Ah Mademoiselle Cullen, et Mademoiselle ?m'interrogea une petite femme, qui devait être notre professeur.**

**-Swan, répondis-je en souriant timidement.**

**-Ah très bien dans ce cas mesdemoiselles allez vous asseoir et soyez à l'heure la prochaine fois, nous dit-elle en souriant.**

**-Oui madame, répondit Alice, que j'imitai.**

**Alice nous emmena vers deux tables au fond, elle s'assit à la première pendant que je m'asseyais à la deuxième. Elle sorti ses affaires et je l'imitai. Tous les élèves me regardaient jusqu'à ce que la professeur les rappelle à l'ordre. Alice me passa un mot où il était inscrit :**

_**Nous discuterons de tous ce que nous avons loupés l'une de l'autre à midi, tu es d'accord ?**_

**Je souris et inscrivit à mon tour :**

_**D'accord, je suis bien contente de vous revoir.**_

**Je lui fis passer et quelques secondes plus tard je le retrouvais sur ma table :**

_**Moi aussi Bella je suis contente de te revoir, tu m'as tellement manqué mais je te raconterai tout ça à midi.**_

**Je pris le mot et le mis dans ma trousse, sous le regard d'Alice à qui je souris. Elle me sourit en retour et se tourna vers la prof pour écouter le cour, ce que je fis aussi. Le cour passa lentement à la sonnerie Alice m'accompagna à mon cour suivant où je retrouvai Emmett. Ce dernier me rejoignit et me dit :**

**-Ah Izy je suis bien content d'avoir au moins un cour avec toi.**

**-Moi aussi Emmett, lui dis-je en souriant franchement.**

**Nous entrâmes dans la salle de classe, où je donnai à mon professeur de maths ma fiche de présence. Après quoi je me dirigeai vers le fond à côté d'Emmett. Je m'assis et trouva un mot, je l'ouvris et lu :**

_**Je suis bien content de te revoir, ça fait tellement longtemps, mais nous parlerons de tout ça plus tard si tu veux ?**_

**En souriant je répondis :**

_**J'en parle déjà avec Alice à midi tu n'auras cas te joindre à nous.**_

**Je lui donna et il me le refit passer quelques secondes après inscrit de nouveau :**

_**Ok, donc on parle de ça toute à l'heure.**_

**Pour la seconde fois de la journée je remis le mot dans ma trousse. Emmett me sourit de toutes ses dents et nous écoutâmes le cour. Puis comme l'avait fait Alice l'heure d'avant Emmett m'accompagna en anglais où je retrouvais Rosalie. J'étais contente car pour le moment, tout mes cours correspondaient à ce de mes amis. Rosalie me félicita de ma rapidité à me faire des amis, je la remerciée et nous rigolions quand le professeur nous rappela à l'ordre. A la sonnerie Rose et moi nous dirigeâmes vers la cantine où nous retrouvions Emmett, Jasper et Alice dans les bras de celui-ci. Emmett prit Rosalie dans par la taille et ensemble nous nous dirigeâmes vers une table à huit places. Je m'installai et Emmett se mit à ma droite tandis que la chaise à ma gauche restait vide. **

**-Alors Bella, quoi de beau depuis cinq ans ? Rigola Alice.**

**-Bin écoute trop rien j'ai déménagée à Phoenix……..**

**-Et mais qui est cette magnifique nouvelle à la table ? M'interrompis une voix d'homme derrière moi. **

**Je me retournai pour voir cet intrus. Le jeune homme était aussi grand qu'Emmett, des cheveux couleur bronze, des yeux verts pétillants comme ceux d'Alice et il avait la même couleur de peau qu'Alice et Emmett.**

**-Ah Edward commence pas, se plaignit Emmett.**


	3. Chapitre 3: Une bande d'amis

**-Et mais qui est cette magnifique nouvelle à la table ? M'interrompis une voix d'homme derrière moi. **

**Je me retournai pour voir cet intrus. Le jeune homme était aussi grand qu'Emmett, des cheveux couleur bronze, des yeux verts pétillants comme ceux d'Alice et il avait la même couleur de peau qu'Alice et Emmett.**

**-Ah Edward ne commence pas, se plaignit Emmett.**

-**Je ne commence pas, je pose une simple question, répondit cet Edward avec arrogance.**

**-Tu sais très bien de quoi il veut parler Edward, claqua Alice.**

**-Ok, il s'assit à la chaise libre à mon côté et se tourna vers moi. Alors qui es tu belle inconnu ?me demanda-t-il. **

**Ce garçon était éblouissant, tellement que j'en fus troublée, c'est pourquoi je ne réussis qu'à bredouiller :**

**-Je…m'appelle Bella.**

**-Très bien jolie Bella, moi c'est Edward, me dit-il en embrassant le dos de ma main.**

**Je m'empourprais ce qui le fit sourire quand Alice intervint :**

**-Bella je te présente Edward mon frère jumeau.**

**-Oui, je suis le grand frère d'Alice et d'Edward de un an mais sauf que ma mère m'a mit à l'école en même temps que donc nous sommes dans la même classe, m'apprit Emmett.**

**-Edward, Bella est ma cousine et elle vient d'arriver au lycée alors laisse lui le temps, dit Jasper.**

**-Ah, Jasper, Rosalie et toi êtes de la même famille ?me questionna Edward.**

**-Euh ouaip, ce sont mon cousin et ma cousine et mes voisins aussi, dis-je.**

**-Izy n'en dit pas trop à Edward, me dit Emmett.**

**-Bin c'est Izy ou Bella ?demanda Edward perdu.**

**-C'est Isabella, mais nous l'appelons Izy depuis que nous la connaissons Emmett et moi, elle préfère Bella mais vu que c'est nous et qu'elle nous adores elle dit rien, lui répondit Alice en me souriant.**

**-En même temps vous la connaissait depuis quand ? Trois heures ?**

**-Non cinq ans Edward, nous la connaissons de la colonie de vacances, tu sais pendant que toi tu étais à ta formation et ton concours de piano ?lui dit Emmett.**

**-Ah d'accord.**

**Je grignotais ma pomme, pendant qu'Edward me détailler, je piquai un fard quand la sonnerie retentit.**

**-Bella tu as quoi là ?me demanda Rose.**

**-Euh…-je regardai sur mon emploi du temps- biologie.**

**Ils se regardèrent tous interrogatifs.**

**-Bon bin Bella je vais te montrer où que c'est, apparemment tu n'es avec aucun de nous, me dit ma cousine.**

**-Attends Rosalie, moi j'ai biologie, on va y aller ensemble, intervint Edward.**

**-Edward c'est ma cousine alors fait gaffe à ce que tu fais, dit Jasper.**

**-Oui et c'est comme si que c'était ma petite sœur alors…. Renchérit Emmett**

**-Pareil pour moi, dit Alice.**

**- Oh c'est bon là non ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas la mordre, dit un Edward agacé.**

**-Ouaip, à toutes à l'heure Bella, dit Rosalie.**

**Je me retournai et avec Edward nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre cour.**

**Passé la cantine Edward mit son bras au dessus de mes épaules et me dit :**

**-Hum, tu sens vraiment très bon Bella.**

**-Euh….merci, répondis-je en rougissant.**

**Nous arrivâmes à une salle que je devinais être la salle de biologie. Edward enleva son bras de mes épaules et alla s'asseoir à sa paillasse. Le professeur de biologie signa ma fiche de présence et me plaça au seul tabouret libre. C'est-à-dire celui à côté d'Edward. Ce dernier me sourit et tira mon tabouret tel un vrai gentlemen. Je m'assis et lui souris en retour et sortis mes affaires. Le temps que je relève la tête de mon sac Edward avait rapproché son tabouret du mien, nos coudes se touchaient presque. Il me donna un mot où il était inscrit :**

_**Alors jolie Bella, tu te plaît ici pour le moment ?**_

**Je pris un stylo et répondit :**

_**Oui étant donné qu'il y a Rose, Jasper et en plus Emmett et Alice que j'adore je suis assez contente.**_

**Il lit et me renvoya :**

_**Oui, le monde est petit. Et puis en plus on s'est rencontré, ce qui fait d'aujourd'hui une bonne journée.**_

**Je me retenais de rire de ses paroles et inscrit sur le papier :**

_**Oui tu as raison. Tu as quoi comme cour après ?**_

**Je fis passer et il répondit :**

_**Oui gymnastique avec Emmett et toi ?**_

_**J'ai aussi gymnastique, vous faites quoi en ce moment ?**_

_**Endurance et course de trois kilomètres.**_

_**Super, il va falloir que je fasse la malade.**_

_**Mais non tu verras.**_

_**Ok bon bin j'écoute le cour.**_

_**Ok jolie Bella, moi je vais te regarder en attendant.**_

**Je rougis furieusement et me concentra sur mon cour, jetant des coups d'oeils par ci, par là, et à chaque fois je croisais son regard ce qui avait le don de me faire tourner les yeux.**

**A la sonnerie Edward remit son bras sur mes épaules et nous dirigea vers le gymnase, où nous attendait Emmett.**

**-Tiens Izy tu as gym aussi ?me demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi.**

**-Ouaip on dirait.**

**Emmett s'approcha et prit le bras d'Edward et le retira de mes épaules, et il me semble même l'avoir vu le serrer plus fort que nécessaire.**

**-Izy je pourrai te parler en privé s'il te plait ?me demanda Emmett.**

**-Bien sur Emmett.**

**Il nous emmena un peu plus loin laissant Edward tout seul, ce dernier ce dirigea vers un groupe de fille qui le dévorait du regard.**

**-Izy, Edward n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable pour une fille célibataire, c'est un coureur de jupons, me dit Emmett entre colère et gène.**

**-Ah…fut tous ce que j'arrivai à dire.**

**-Ouaip une fois qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait d'une fille elle ne lui sert plus à rien, et je ne voudrai pas qu'il fasse ça avec toi.**

**-Merci Emmett, t'inquiète je vais faire gaffe.**

**-Ok, allé viens on va se changer.**

**Nous allâmes dans nos vestiaires respectifs, et après m'être changé je rejoignis Emmett qui était avec Edward. Edward me détailla de la tête aux pieds en souriant. Le professeur nous informa qu'aujourd'hui nous allions courir deux kilomètres et demi. Emmett se mit à côté de moi ainsi qu'Edward et nous commençâmes à courir. Je fus rapidement essoufflées et Emmett d'en rendit compte tout aussi vite.**

**-Alors Izy, on est fatigué ?se moqua Emmett**

**-Ha Ha très drôle, soufflai-je**

**Sur ces paroles Emmett me prit dans ses bras et se mit à courir en me portant en même temps.**

**-Emmett' qu'est ce que tu fais ?demanda Edward en même temps que moi.**

**-Bin elle est essoufflée et moi ça ne me dérange pas de la portée, alors…**

**Sur ce il accéléra de façon à semer Edward, mais ce dernier nous rattrapa facilement.**

**-Je vous suis dans ce cas, dit Edward.**

**Nous courûmes comme ça pendant les trois kilomètres obligatoire. Emmett ne montra aucun signe de fatigue, Edward qui nous suivait me parlait de temps en temps. Malgré plusieurs tentatives Emmett me jura qu'il n'était pas fatigué et qu'il ne me lâcherait pas.**

**Un peu avant notre retour au gymnase Emmett me remit sur mes pieds.**

**-Fait semblant de courir, m'intima-t-il souriant.**

**-Ouaip et merci Em'.**

**-Allons nous changer, dit Edward, attends Bella je vais t'aider.**

**-Edward, menaça Emmett.**

**-C'est bon je rigole Em', quoi que Bella tu es d'accord ? Me demanda Edward en souriant.**

**-N...Non je vais y aller toute seule c'est bon merci, bégayais-je.**

**-Comme tu veux, dit-il faisant mine d'être déçu.**

**-On se retrouve après Izy, me dit Emmett.**

**J'acquiesçait et me dirigeai vers mon vestiaire. Après mettre changée je retrouvai Emmett et Edward. Nous retournâmes sur le parking du lycée, où les autres nous attendaient. Jasper et Alice me sourit et Rosalie embrassa Emmett, puis elle me dit :**

**-Alors ce court de gym ?**

**-Très reposant, rigolais-je.**

**-Oui Izy était à la traîne alors je l'ai portée pendant qu'on courait, informa Emmett.**

**-Oh très sportive Bell's, me taquina Rosalie.**

**-Aller on rentre, dit Jasper.**

**-Ouaip tu as raison, répondu Rose, Emmett tu n'as qu'à passer chez moi avec Alice, nan ?**

**-Oui nous viendrons dans une heure, répondu cette dernière avant Emmett.**

**-Très bien dans ce cas à toute à l'heure, Edward si tu veux venir pour te prendre une pâté aux jeux vidéos tu peux tu sais ? Rigola Jasper.**

**-Je viendrai peut être, je ne te promet rien.**

**Edward que j'avais presque oublié, était adossé à une Volvo argent et avait un sourire en coin malicieux collait au visage. Je le regardait intensément quand il tourna les yeux vers moi, j'eu le temps de le voir sourire de plus belle avant que je ne détourne le regard, rougissante.**

**-Très bien, Bella tu montes à côté de moi ?me demanda ma cousine.**

**-Oui tiens j'arrive, dis-je en grimpant sur le siège passager.**

**Rosalie démarra la voiture et sortit du parking, Jasper qui était derrière annonça qu'il avait une rédaction d'anglais à faire pour demain, je lui proposais mon aide, qu'il accepta. La voiture arrivée à bon port, nous allâmes directement chez Charlie.**


	4. Chapitre 4: Une bonne soirée

**Nous étions arrivés depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Rosalie était montée à l'étage faire je ne sais trop quoi tandis que Jasper et moi étions resté en bas pour faire sa rédaction d'anglais. **

**-Mais Bell's pourquoi les profs nous donne des redac' d'anglais ? Se lamenta mon cousin.**

**-Bonne question Jazz, peut-être pour….nous apprendre à manier la langue, qui sait ?**

**-C'est pas drôle Bella de te foutre de moi, me dit-il me faisant rire.**

**-Mais non aller tiens je t'aide, mais que si tu vas me chercher un soda.**

**-Ok, fit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.**

**Il revient quelques secondes plus tard munit de deux canettes de soda. Il m'en donna une, et je le remercier en me mettant au travail. Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes que nous travaillions quand on entendit une voiture se garer tout près.**

**-Ah je crois que se sont nos amis, me dit Jasper.**

**-Il me semble aussi, lui dis-je.**

**-Oh, j'ai pas finit Alice va s'ennuyer quant à Edward il va croire que j'ai peur de perdre aux jeux vidéos.**

**-Mais allé file, de toute façon j'avance mieux sans toi, lui dis-je en le poussant de sa chaise.**

**-C'est vrai ? Oh merci Bell's je t'adore et dé que tu en a marre tu arrêtes ok ?**

**-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas.**

**Jazz m'embrassa brièvement la joue en souriant puis alla ouvrir aux autres. Il revint quelques instants plus tard suivit d'Emmett, Alice et Edward.**

**-Izy tu as déjà des devoirs au premier jour ? Me demanda Emmett.**

**-On peut dire ça comme ça, répondis-je souriante.**

**-Mais non elle m'aide à faire ma rédac d'anglais, ou plutôt elle la fait et je l'aide quand elle me le demande, dit Jasper.**

**-Ah ok, et sinon Izy ça va ?**

**-Ouaip ça va.**

**Rosalie descendit les marches et vint enlacer Emmett. Alice se défaisant de l'étreinte de Jasper vint me voir en souriant.**

**-Je viens t'embêter un peu, me fit-elle en s'asseyant.**

**-Tu peux m'embêter autant que tu veux, la taquinai-je.**

**-Bon les gars on joue ou pas ? dit Jasper.**

**-Ouaip allé, dit Edward, qui, je n'avais pas remarqué me regardé.**

**-On est partit, dit Emmett s'asseyant lourdement sur le canapé en face de la télé.**

**-Alice je monte faire l'inventaire de ce que je dois racheter en vêtements tu veux venir ? demanda Rosalie.**

**-Euh oui, dit le petit lutin en sautant sur ses pieds.**

**-Bella tu veux venir ?demanda ma cousine en me souriant.**

**-Non je te remercie Rose je finit ça, lui dis-je en levant la feuille où j'écrivais.**

**-Comme tu veux.**

**Alice et elle montèrent à l'étage. Les garçons qui avaient mit le jeu dans la console commencèrent à jouer. Emmett était assit près de l'accoudoir, Jasper à sa droite, tandis Edward était dans le fauteuil le plus près d'où j'étais. **

**-Bon Jasper tu commences avec moi et Em' prendra la manette du perdant, dit Edward manette à la main.**

**-Ok ça me va, dit Jazz en prenant la deuxième manette.**

**-C'est quoi comme jeu Emmett ? Demandai-je.**

**-Un jeu de combat, Izy.**

**-Ah ok, sur ce je me concentrai sur la rédaction.**

**Je rédiger tranquillement, j'écoutai d'une oreille ce que disait les garçons. Je compris juste qu'Edward avait gagné les 2 premiers combats. J'écrivais, concentrée, quand je sentis deux bras fort m'entourés de derrière. Je sursautai, surprise, me retournai.**

**-Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur, me dit Edward un sourire en coin collé au visage.**

**-Non ne t'inquiètes pas c'est parce que j'étais concentrée.**

**Je me retournai, avant qu'il ne voie que j'étais devenu rouge pivoine.**

**-Ces couleurs sont magnifiques, dit-il en passant un doigt sur ma joue, tendrement.**

**-C'est toi qui est magnifique, chuchotai-je.**

**Je me figeai, j'avais dis ça ? De façon audible ? **

**-Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? dit Edward me faisant pivoter sur ma chaise de façon à ce que je lui sois face à lui. Je décidais de jouer l'innocence.**

**-Hein ? Moi, rien pourquoi ?**

**-Non je suis sûr de t'avoir entendu dire quelque chose.**

**-Ah bon, bin moi j'ai rien entendu.**

**-Répète Bella, dit il rapprochant sa tête tout près de la mienne.**

**-Mais j'ai rien dit, dis-je éblouie.**

**-Répète Bella.**

**Il se rapprocha encore, sa tête n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres que la mienne. Une étincelle de malice traversa ses yeux.**

**-Tu ne veux pas répéter ?**

**-Non.**

**-Tu es chatouilleuse, Bella ?**

**-Non, pas du tout, mentis-je. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser je vais aller voir Rose et Alice, dis-je en me levant.**

**Il me repoussa, me faisant rassoire.**

**-Nan tiens attend. Jazz', cria-t-il.**

**-Oui ? répondit mon cousin.**

**-Est-ce que Bella est chatouilleuse ?**

**-Jasp… intervins-je, mais Edward mit sa main devant ma bouche, coupant le son qui en sortait. Je sentis son odeur en puissance, il sentait si bon.**

**-Pourquoi ?dit Jasper, se tournant vers nous. Il nous regarda avec curiosité puis se tourna en rigolant et fit :**

**-Très…**

**-Merci, mec, dit Edward.**

**Edward se tourna vers moi, un air malicieux et revêche dans les yeux.**

**-Edward, Non, S'il te plait !**

**-Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que tu as dit ?**

**-Si, euh…non.**

**-D'accord.**

**Il se mit à me chatouiller, méchamment. Je riais jusqu'aux larmes, un instant je crus que j'allai mouiller mon pantalon.**

**-Edw….Pitié ar-rète ! **

**-Tu me le dis ?**

**-N-non.**

**-C'est toi qui vois, dit-il en me chatouillant de plus belle.**

**-D'ac-cord je te le dis, Je Te Le Dis ! Cédai-je.**

**Il s'arrêta me tenant toujours dans ses bras et dis :**

**-Alors ? **

**-J'ai dis….C'est gênant en faite.**

**Il me regarda avec curiosité, j'étais maintenant debout en face de lui, il posa ses mains sur mes reins.**

**-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte avec moi, tu sais ?**

**-Oui merci, j'ai dit…**

**-Edward, vire tes sales pattes de là, tout de suite, fit Emmett menaçant.**

**-Mais Emme..**

**-Tout de suite, j'ai dit ! Coupa Emmett. **

**Edward retira ses mains à contre cœur. J'éprouvais du soulagement, pour ne pas à avoir à révéler ce que j'avais dit et une certaine déception que Edward s'éloigne de moi.**

**-Bon on va y allé, dit Emmett.**

**-Déjà ! Se plaignit Edward.**

**-Oui, déjà !**

**Edward se tourna vers moi, se pencha et embrassa délicatement ma joue. Mon cœur se mit à battre deux fois plus fort. Edward qui n'embrassait plus ma joue, laissant une marque de feu à cet endroit, me chuchota à l'oreille :**

**-Tu as de la chance, mais je saurais bien à un moment ce que t'as dit ne t'inquiètes pas.**

**Il s'éloigna quelque peu, un mètre nous séparé. Nous nous regardâmes et pour répondre à ce qu'il avait dit, je lui tiré la langue, telle une gamine. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris, puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le rendant encore plus craquant. **

**-A demain, ma belle, chuchota-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.**

**-A demain, répondis-je en souriant.**

**-Bon Izy, à demain, fit Emmett en m'embrassant la joue, et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit avec Ed'.**

**-Euh…Ouaip, merci Em à demain. **

**-A demain, ma chérie, dit Alice en sautillant vers moi et en m'enlaçant.**

**-A demain Alice.**

**Je lui embrassais la joue et elle m'embrassa en retour. Elle envoya un dernier baiser à Rosalie et Jasper puis sortit comme l'avait fait Edward et Emmett juste avant.**

**Rosalie me donna un coup de coude, je la regardais.**

**-Rejoins moi en haut.**

**-Ouaip Ok.**

**Elle prit le chemin qui menait à l'étage et je rangeai les affaires qu'il restait sur la table, je pris la rédaction d'anglais qui était finit, et me dirigeai vers la chambre de Jasper pour lui donner. Je toquai et attendais la permission d'entrée sui arriva quelques secondes plus tard. J'entrai et m'assit sur le lit aux côtés de mon cousin.**

**-Tiens Jazz', lui dis-je en lui tendant sa redac'.**

**-Merci Bell's.**

**-Dit Jasper, tu aurai pus me sauver tout à l'heure ?**

**-Hum je ne sais pas trop, rigola-t-il.**

**-Jazz' t'es vraiment pas sympa de te moquer, rigolai-je en feignant de lui mettre un coup dans l'épaule.**

**-Tu verra Bell's tu me remerciera plus tard de tous ça.**

**-Qu'est ce que tu veux…**

**-Beelllllla ! Cria Rosalie.**

**-J'arrive !**

**-Allé vas-y, dit Jasper en me poussant.**

**-Ouaip… **

**Je rejoignis Rosalie et nous discutions fille. Nous allions ensemble avec Jasper chez Charlie qui était rentré. **

**-Alors les mioches, cette journée, dit le shérif.**

**-Nickel, répondîmes-nous en chœur.**

**-Allez, les enfants je vais à la Push voir Billy, Bell's ça ira ?**

**-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas Charlie, on va se faire à manger et Bell's dormira chez nous, répondis Rosalie à ma place.**

**-Ouaip donc bonne soirée les enfants, dit Charlie en sortant.**

**-Bon Bell's on va choisir tes vêtements, allé viens, me dit-elle me prenant la main.**

**-Moi je vais regarder le match de baseball, dit Jasper.**

**Rosalie et moi montions jusqu'à ma chambre où nous préparâmes mes vêtements du lendemain. Ce sera donc un pantalon moulant marron chocolat avec une tunique large crème avec une paire de bottine à talon. Nous préparâmes à manger et passions une soirée agréable. Je dormais dans la chambre d'amis de Rose. Elle me fit un signe avant de franchir la porte et de me laisser seule. Je repensai à ma journée et à ma petite bataille avec Edward. Sans comprendre pourquoi j'étais pressé de le voir demain, et je pensais à ce que m'avait dit Emmett aussi. Je décidait de ne pas en prendre en compte pour le moment et repensait à Edward. Je m'endormis, l'image d'Edward sourire en coin collé au visage.**


	5. Chapitre 5: Déception

J'étais maintenant prête à partir au lycée. Jasper et moi attendions Rosalie dans la voiture. Cette dernière avait monopolisée la salle de bain depuis notre réveil. Jazz et moi avions décidés d'aller nous préparer chez Charlie comme nous l'avions fait la veille. Je regardai la pendule du tableau de bord : huit heures moins dix. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche sinon nous allions arrivés en retard et nous louperions Edward. Enfin Edward, Emmett, Alice et les cours aussi. J'entendis la porte claquée et la portière côté conducteur s'ouvrir.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! Lança Jasper.

-Ecoute Jazz', je ne trouvais plus ma brosse. Répondis Rose.

-Quoi ? Mais tu en as trois !

-Oui mais il y en a une chez Emmett, une chez Charlie et normalement la dernière est dans la salle de bain, mais là elle était dans la salle à manger.

-Pas étonnant tu te coiffes tout le temps.

-Bon bref, allons au lycée on va être en retard, dis-je pour arrêter la chamaillerie.

-Oui tu as raison, dit Rosalie en prenant la route.

Grâce au total respect des limitations de vitesse de ma cousine, nous arrivâmes cinq minutes plus tard alors qu'il en fallait normalement un peu plus de dix. Nous retrouvâmes sur le parking la fratrie Cullen. J'imitai Rosalie et descendis de la voiture. J'allai faire la bise à Emmett et Alice puis me tournai vers Edward. Ce dernier n'avait pas remarqué notre arrivée, écouteurs dans les oreilles, yeux fermés, adossé à la volvo. Je m'approchai de lui et embrassai sa joue. Il ouvra les yeux surpris, enleva ses écouteurs et souris en me voyant.

-Salut !dis-je.

-Salut Bella, ça va ?

-Ouaip ça peut aller et toi ?

-Ca va, merci. Je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver.

-J'avais remarqué, dis-je en souriant. Tu dormais debout, tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit ?

-Pas vraiment, j'étais préoccupé.

La sonnerie qui marquait le début des cours se fit entendre. Je quittai les autres accompagnés d'Alice et me dirigeai en civique.

Les cours de la matinée se passèrent tranquillement. Je me dirigeai vers la cantine avec Rosalie. Nous prîmes la même table que la veille. Emmett, Jasper et Alice arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, assise à côté de Rosalie je me rendis compte que la chaise à ma droite était vide. Je relevai la tête et remarquai qu'Edward n'était pas là.

-Hé il est où Edward ?demandai-je.

-A la table derrière toi avec Jessica Stanley, me dit Emmett.

Je me retournai et vis en effet Edward avec une fille aux cheveux châtains. Ils étaient très proche l'un de l'autre, la fille en question était presque sur les genoux d'Edward et ça n'avait pas l'air de déplaire à ce dernier. J'eu un pincement au cœur à cette vision. Je repris une place convenable et regardai mes amis.

-Ils sont ensemble ? Demandai-je à Emmett.

-Je ne sais pas, il y a bien longtemps que je ne compte plus les conquêtes de mon frère, tu sais.

-De toute façon si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas pour très longtemps, dit Alice avec lassitude.

Je ne parlai plus, attendant la fin du repas, grignotant ma poire de ci, delà. Quand le début des cours s'annonça, je me dirigeai vers la salle de biologie. En sortant de la cantine je n'avais pas adressé un regard à Edward et celle qui l'accompagnait, décidant de me rendre en biologie seule. Je m'assis au fond et attendais Monsieur Banner, le professeur. Je fis mine de ne pas entendre que quelqu'un tirai la chaise voisine à la mienne. Le professeur fit son entrée, je m'intéressai au cour, quand je reçu un bout de papier sur ma table. Je le prit, le déplia et lu :

_Tu fais la tête ?_

J'inscrivis :

_Non, pourquoi ?_

Et le renvoya à mon voisin, Edward, qui me répondit :

_Bin je ne sais pas, tu ne m'as pas attendu pour aller en cour et en sortant de la cantine tu ne m'as même pas adressé un regard._

_-Je pensais que tu allais accompagné ta petite amie à son cour, c'est pour ça je n'ai pas voulu m'attarder._ Je renvoyai ce mensonge et attendis la réponse, qui atterrit sur ma table rapidement.

_-Jessica n'est pas ma petite amie._

_-Ah. J'ai cru ça y ressemblait étant donné votre proximité. De toute façon tu fais ce que tu veux._

_-Bon bin jeudi nous viendrons en bio ensemble, Ok ?_

_-Comme tu veux._

_-C'est ce que je veux, allez écoutons le cour maintenant._

J'acquiesçai et mis le mot dans ma trousse. Le cour en question n'était pas bien captivant. A la sonnerie je me dirigeai vers la sortie, Edward sur les talons. Ce dernier me pris la main, j'avais déjà remarqué qu'Edward était tactile. Comme la veille nous retrouvâmes Emmett à l'entrée du gymnase. Je lâchai la main d'Edward et sautai dans les bras d'Emmett telle une gamine. Ce dernier me rattrapa et me fit tourner.

-Pourquoi cet élan de gratitude ?me demanda Emmett.

-Parce que, j'en avais envie. Lui dis-je en tirant la langue continuant sur ma lancée enfantine.

-Ouai allé viens on va se changer.

Il m'accompagna jusqu'à mon vestiaire qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Avant de rentrer dans celui-ci j'embrassais Emmett et Edward sur la joue en leur lançant un « A tout de suite ».

Je sorti quelques minutes plus tard habillée d'un large pantalon de survet' noir et d'un débardeur moulant gris.

Je fus surprise de voir que seul Emmett m'attendait. En me voyant, il me sourit et me fit signe de le rejoindre.

-Prête à courir ? Me taquina-t-il.

-Yep', aujourd'hui j'ai la pêche, je cours.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, on y va.

- Bin on n'attend pas Edward ? Il est où d'ailleurs ? Demandai-je.

Emmett me regarda puis lança un regard -d'excuse- derrière nous. Je suivi ce regard et vis Edward qui rigolait à Jessica Stanley. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée j'eu un pincement au cœur.

-Ah ok. Bon bin on se la faire en duo, dis-je à Emmett essayant de cacher ma déception.

-Ouaip on est partit !

Je couru à côté d'Emmett pendant quelques minutes. Ce dernier m'encourageai et me dis de ne pas laisser tomber plusieurs fois. J'étais essoufflée, Emmett lui ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue. Je pensai que j'avais bien fait de me mettre en débardeur quand Em' me dit :

-Plus qu'un tour de piste Izy' et après on fait ce qu'on veut étant donné qu'on est les premiers.

-De quoi ? On est les premiers ? Demandai-je choquée en regardant devant.

-Ouaip, tous les autres sont derrière.

-Cool ! Em' ? Ca te dit un petit défi ?

-Et comment !

-On a le droit de faire ce qu'on veut après t'as dit ?

-Ouaip, dit Emmett excité à l'idée d'être défié.

-Alors dans ce cas je te propose une partie de foot. Un contre un, le perdant vient en survet' de la couleur que le gagnant aura décidé. Ca te va ?lui demandai-je la malice incarnée.

-Un match de cinq buts, ça te va ?

-Yep', dans ce cas allons chercher un ballon.

[…]

-Emmett, jeudi tu viens en survet' vert pomme ! Annonçai-je victorieuse.

-Mais Izy…

-Nan Em', j'ai gagné cinq buts à trois alors je décide.

-Oui mais c'est de la triche, t'es trop petite, tu passes en dessous mes bras et tu piques le ballon.

-Je m'en fous, lui dis-je en lui tirant la langue.

S'en fut de trop il se jeta sur moi, me faisant tomber sur la pelouse et me chatouilla. C'était horrible, je me tortillais, me cambrais, roulais sur moi-même mais à chaque fois Emmett me rattrapait.

-Alors Izy on annule le deal ?me demanda mon agresseur.

-Oui….On…Ann.….Annule….Tout, dis-je en essayant de contrôler mes rires.

-T'es sûre ?

-Cer…Certaine !!

Emmett se laissa tomber à côté de moi en rigolant. J'essuyai mes larmes, elles étaient les preuves que j'avais bien rit.

-Je te hais sale tricheur !lançai-je à Emmett.

-Mais moi aussi je t'aime ptite sœur, me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Il me serra dans ses bras et je profitai de cette étreinte pleine de chaleur. Emmett était comme mon frère, mon frère de cœur. Ça avait était comme ça depuis notre rencontre, je me rappelle quand Alice et Em' était venu me parler pour la première fois…

**_Je me retrouvé toute seule pendant une activité sportive. Celle-ci constituait à se lancer un frisbee. La monitrice nous avait demandé de nous mettre en binôme._

_-Hey' tu es toute seule ? M'avait demandé un petit lutin._

_-Bin nan Alice elle cache son partenaire dans sa poche, avait lançait un garçon assez grand avec déjà des muscles saillants._

_J'avais rigolée à cette réflexion et la fille avait lancé un regard noir à celui qui l'accompagnait. Elle me regarda ensuite et s'approcha de moi en me tendant une petite main._

_-Salut moi c'est Alice, j'ai 11 ans et je suis venu avec mon frère ici présent._

_Je lui serrai la main et lui répondit._

_-Moi c'est Isabella, mais je préfère Bella. J'ai 11 ans et, oui, je suis toute seule._

_C'est à ce moment qu'Emmett se présenta à son tour._

_-Salut je m'appelle Emmett, j'ai donc 12 ans et je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance. _

_Il m'avait embrassé la joue et c'était remit à côté d'Alice._

_-Tu veux jouer avec nous ? Avait alors proposé Alice._

_-Euh ouais._

_-Super ! Allé commençons, avait dit Emmett._

_Il avait lancé le frisbee à Alice et Alice me l'avait lancé, je le rattrapai et le lançai à Emmett. Nous fîmes ça jusqu'à ce que la monitrice vienne nous interrompre._

_-Je ne vous ai pas dit de former des binômes ?_

_-Si, m'dam, avions nous répondu en chœur._

_-Alors pourquoi vous êtes trois ?avait alors demandé la monitrice._

_-Parce que Izy était toute seule et puis de toute façon Laurent est malade ce qui fait que nous ne sommes que 21 et qu'il doit obligatoirement y avoir un groupe de trois, avait froidement dit Alice._

_-Ouais…_

_Sur ces paroles la monitrice nous tourna le dos et s'intéressa à un autre groupe._

_-Merci, avais-je dit à Alice._

_-De rien, de toute façon je ne l'aime pas cette monitrice, elle put et elle à les cheveux gras._

_J'avais rigolé, Emmett et Alice s'approchèrent de moi._

_-Alors on est amis, Izy ?avait demandé le jeune homme._

_-Amis…_

_Le soir même Alice m'obligea à intégrer leur chambre. Sur la porte elle avait mi une pancarte inscrit :_

_« Chambre de Alice, Izy et Emmett. Les Nouveaux amis. » ** _

Je revenais à l'instant présent, j'étais maintenant la tête sur le torse d'Emmett ce dernier fermer les yeux prenant la lumière, allongé dans l'herbe.

-Emmett tu as un numéro de téléphone ?demandai-je de but en blanc.

-Oui, répondit-il sans ouvrir les yeux. Tu le veux ?

J'acquiescé et sortit mon téléphone discrètement et le nota. Nous prîmes une photo de nous deux, pour que quand il m'appelle, la photo apparaisse. Nous la regardâmes, j'embrassai la joue d'Emmett et celui-ci souriait.

-Celle-ci est bien, tu me donnes le tien ?

Je lui donnai, et nous prîmes une autre photo. Celle-ci nous représenté de façon à ce que ce soit Emmett qui embrasse ma joue et moi qui souriait, elle était tout aussi réussi que la première.

-Attends je vais voir ton frère, lui dis-je en me levant.

-Ne sois pas longue, di-il en se rallongeant.

-Promis…

Je trouvai Edward rapidement il était à une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin avec Jessica. Je m'approchai et le héla.

-Edward ?

Il se retourna et me fit un sourire forcé, je fus blessée.

-Oui Bella ?me demanda-t-il poliment.

-Tu peux me donner ton numéro de téléphone portable ?

Il se leva suivit de près par Jessica.

-Donne moi le tiens et je te fais sonné.

Je lui donnai, il l'enregistra et me fit sonner. Je l'enregistrai à mon tour et activai la fonction pour prendre une photo de lui, comme je l'avais fait pour Emmett.

-Attends on va prendre une photo de…..

Je me rendis compte qu'il était partit bras dessus bras dessous avec Jessica. Il était trop loin et ne m'avait pas entendu. Je pris une photo de cette scène et l'enregistrai, faute de mieux. Je me dirigeai vers Emmett tout en regardant la photo, dessus, on voyait Edward avec Jessica, ils étaient tout près l'un de l'autre. Je rangeai mon téléphone et me rassit à côté d'Emmett. Ce dernier me regardait, une flamme de compassion et de tristesse dans les yeux, il avait vu ce qui c'était passé.

-Ne fais pas attention à lui Izy, c'est un abruti. Il n'a pas le sens des priorités.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça Em' ? Je ne rentre pas dans ses priorités…

-Une nouvelle amie, comme tu l'es, c'est prioritaire Izy.

Il me tendit ses bras et je me faufilai dans son étreinte réconfortante. Nous prîmes la direction des vestiaires. Après nous êtres changés, Emmett prit ma main et nous allâmes au parking. Rosalie discutait avec Alice et Jasper. En nous voyant arrivée ainsi, elle sourit, Rosalie était contente que je m'entendes bien avec Emmett, mon opinion de lui était important pour elle. Mes amis et cousins étaient importants pour moi. Edward, que Emmett et moi n'avions pas attendu, arriva et sourit à tout le monde. Quand il posa les yeux sur moi, je détourné mon regard encore blessée pour tout à l'heure. Comme la veille Jasper invita nos amis à venir faire un tour chez eux, et comme la veille ils acceptèrent. Sur le chemin du retour je me demandai si Edward avait embrassai Jessica, puis je me dis que de toute façon je n'avais pas mon mot à dire.

Chez Rosalie et Jasper je me posai tranquillement sur le canapé, Rose s'assit à côté de moi.

-Ça va, Bell's ?demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Mentis-je

-Bin Emmett m'a dit que tu étais déçu par rapport au comportement d'Edward en gym. Il ne m'a pas vraiment expliqué ce qui c'était passé.

C'est à ce moment que j'entendis la voiture arrivée.

-On en discutera ce soir, dis-je à Rose.

Jasper alla ouvrir et les Cullen déboulèrent en souriant. Quand Emmett me vit il me sourit de ce sourire compatissant, celui même qui prouvait qui l'était quelqu'un de bien. Alice m'embrassa la joue. Je ne prêtai aucune attention à Edward. Je pris le numéro de téléphone d'Alice ainsi qu'une photo. Je fis de même avec Jazz qui avait changé de téléphone récemment. Mon cousin nous prit en photo, j'étais sur ses genoux et lui avait passé deux bras protecteurs autour de mon cou. Alice et Rosalie montèrent à l'étage, non sans m'avoir invité, mais j'avais décliné. Je révisais ma leçon sur la table du salon, les garçons jouaient à leur jeu. Ma révision ne me prit que quelques minutes. J'allai rejoindre les garçons, et là un dilemme s'imposa à moi. Jasper était sur l'un des deux fauteuils tout comme Emmett qui occupait le second. Ce qui fait qu'il ne restait qu'une place à côté d'Edward sur le petit canapé. Emmett s'aperçu de mon mal aise et m'invita à m'asseoir sur lui, ce que j'acceptai avec soulagement.

-Je ne te fais pas mal ? Le questionnai-je une fois assise.

-Pas du tout, affirma-t-il.

Em' m'entoura de ses deux bras avec une tendresse fraternel. Edward et Jasper jouaient l'un contre l'autre et ce fut Edward qui gagna. Jasper me regardait avec curiosité. Il m'interrogea du regard et je lui fis comprendre que je lui expliquerai plus tard. Emmett prit la manette de mon cousin et me chuchota à l'oreille :

-Aide-moi, appuis sur tous les boutons.

-T'inquiètes, lui assurai-je dans un clin d'œil.

Au moment venu, je fis ce qu'on m'avait demandé en appuyant sur tous les boutons sur lesquels Em' n'appuyait pas déjà. Nous gagnâmes et la sonnerie du téléphone de la cuisine retentit, je me levai et allai répondre.

-Allô ?

-J'étais sûr que tu serai là, fit la voix de Charlie.

-Oh papa, ça va ?

-Oui très bien et toi ?

-Ça va, alors quelle est la raison de cet appel ?

-Bin je voulais te prévenir que ce soir je suis invitai chez Sue Clearwater, donc tu peux, si tu le désires, dormir chez tes cousins.

-Oh, merci et pis bonne soirée Pa'.

-Merci, bonne soirée à vous aussi les gosses.

Je raccrochai et lançai à Jasper de la cuisine.

-Jazz ', tu veux que je fasse à manger ? Charlie ne mange pas à la maison et je peux dormir ici si vous êtes d'accord.

-Ouaip Bell's il doit y avoir de quoi faire dans la cuisine et tu es ici comme chez toi.

-Je te remercie.

Je m'attelai au travail. Après une inspection du frigo et des placards alentour je dis :

-Au menu de ce soir, pâtes à la bolognaise.

-Oh ouaip cool ! s'exclama Jasper.

-Emmett vous mangez là ?demandai-je.

-Euh attends j'appel Esmée…

J'entendis brièvement la conversation téléphonique d'Em' puis il me dit :

-Ouaip on mange là….

J'allai mettre les pâtes pour trois personnes supplémentaires quand j'entendis Edward.

-Pas moi, je mange au resto avec Jess à huit heures.

L'attaque des pincements aux cœurs recommença de plus belle. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cela m'atteignait autant. Je fis le repas silencieusement, j'étais à la recherche de ma fourchette pour tourner les pâtes quand une main blanche me la tendit. J'eu un sursaut et me rendit compte que ce n'était qu'Edward. Je lui pris l'ustensile de la main, le remerciant brièvement. Il me sourit, un sourire que je ne lui rendis pas, je lui tournai le dos et remuai les pâtes.

-Bella, pourquoi tu ne m'adresse pas la parole, ce soir ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Cette question me rendit triste pour je ne sais quelle raison, il y avait un risque, celui que je lâches quelques larmes en lui répondant. Je ne me retournai pas.

-Tu ne me la pas adressé non plus…

-Tout à l'heure tu t'es assise sur Emmett au lieu de t'asseoir à côté de moi, Emmett et toi ne m'avez pas attendu aux vestiaires et quand sur le parking je t'ai regardé tu as détourné les yeux.

-Je….je suis désolée.

Mes larmes étaient toute proche.

-Je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses Bella, je voudrai savoir pourquoi tu ne me parles plus, avait dit Edward comme attendrit.

-Je ne sais pas, enfin si, mais c'est une raison débile…

Une larme coula sur ma joue, j'essayai de l'essuyai discrètement, sans succès.

-Bella, tu….tu pleures ?dit-il en me tournant vers lui.

-Nan mais…

Je n'eu pas le temps de dire quelques choses de plus que j'étais dans les bras d'Edward. Ce dernier m'avait pris pas surprise, il m'embrassa le front et me chuchota un « je suis désolé ». Je me laissait aller dans ses bras et éclatait en sanglots.

-Bella qu'est ce que tu as ? Me souffla-t-il.

-Je suis trop sensible, bégayai-je.

-Bella ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas prit de photo avec moi, alors que tu as fait ça avec tout le monde ?

-Oh mais j'en ai une de toi, dis-je, en pleurant silencieusement, mon cœur me faisait souffrir.

-Ah bon. Il s'éloigna de moi gardant ses mains sur mes joues. Tu me la montres ?

Les larmes roulaient sur mes joues je les essuyais d'un revers de la main, je sorti mon téléphone de la poche de mon jeans. Après quelques manipulations, je lui tendis la photo. Il enleva ses mains de sur moi et pris le téléphone avec un petit sourire. Il jeta un bref regard et ce sourire s'effaça pour laisser place à une moue triste.

Il me regarda une lueur que je n'identifiai pas dans ses yeux.

-Isabella, pou…pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas demandé ? Bégaya-t-il mal à l'aise.

-J'ai voulu le faire mais le temps que je mette en marche l'appareil photo, tu étais parti avec Jessica et je n'ai pas osé te rappeler.

-Ecoute Bell's, tu peux m'appeler quoi que je fasse peu importe avec qui je suis. Tu… tu es mon amie, maintenant.

-Merci, Edward.

-C'est normal, maintenant je vais effacé ça, dit-il en appuyant sur les touches de mon téléphone. Qu'est ce que tu dirais d'en reprendre une autre ? Avec toi et moi sur la photo cette fois ci.

J'étais contente de la tournure des événements.

-Ouaip, on commence par le tien ou le mien ?demandai-je en souriant.

-Le mien…

Il prit son téléphone et se mit derrière moi, il passa un bras autour de mon cou, son coude sur le haut de mon buste et sa main sur mon épaule. Sa tête qui était à côté de la mienne embrassa ma joue avec force. J'entendis le clic de l'appareil et il se retira en rigolant. Deux secondes plus tard, il recommença avec plus de tendresse cette fois-ci. Je le regardai.

-Bin, ça avait fonctionné la première fois.

-Je sais. Maintenant à toi.

-Alors on reste pareil mais attend…

Je pris mon téléphone et mis ma main libre sur sa joue de façon à ce que je puisse pressé sa tête contre mes lèvres qui allèrent s'appuyer sur son autre joue. J'appréciai cette sensation quelques instants puis après avoir entendu le clic, m'éloignai quelque peu.

-Regarde… lui dis-je

Il regarda la photo en souriant et dit :

-Elle est magnifique.

Je souriais et le regardai dans les yeux. Une étincelle de doute traversa ses iris. C'est à ce moment que j'entendis son téléphone sonné, il le prit et j'eu le temps de voir la photo de Jess avant que je me décale de lui. Il lu le message et me regarda d'un air désolé.

-Je dois y aller, je dois aller avec…

-Jess, le coupai-je. Dans ce cas bonne soirée, Edward.

Mes paroles reflétaient la déception que j'éprouvai.

-Ouais… Bin on se voit demain ?

-Au lycée, oui. Je tentai un sourire qui du finir en grimace.

Il me prit dans ses bras et embrassa le sommet de mon crâne avant de partir dire au revoir aux autres. Quand j'entendis la porte se refermer et la Volvo démarrer, j'appelai les autres à table. Je pris les assiettes et les installées sur la table à manger. Mes amis arrivèrent et sourirent à la vu des pâtes. Jasper me pris dans ses bras et me chuchota un « Je t'adore » puis embrassa ma joue. Il me sourit et alla s'asseoir à côté de Rosalie. Je servis tous le monde et m'assis en bout de table, à ma gauche se trouvé Emmett et à ma droite Jasper.

-Bonne ap' les enfants !dis-je avec bonne humeur.

-Bonne appétit, et merci Bella ! Ont répondu mes amis tous en chœur.

Je souriais et nous mangeâmes tranquillement, discutant de tout et de rien. Après avoir mangé je débarrassai la table aidée de Rosalie et Alice. Nous fîmes la vaisselle en discutant du samedi shopping qui arrivait. Alice et Emmett partirent vers vingt et une heure trente. Alice m'embrassa.

-A demain Izy ! Avec Rose on t'a préparé tes vêtements, ils sont sur le lit de la chambre d'ami. Me dit-elle en souriant.

-Merci, mais j'aurai pu les choisir toute seule, tu sais ?

-Oui, mais nan.

Elle m'embrassa une dernière fois et fila d'une démarche enfantine. Emmett vint me prendre dans ses bras.

-A demain, je t'aime p'tite sœur, chuchota-t-il.

-A demain Em' je t'aime aussi tu sais ?

-Oui je sais, tout le monde m'aime moi.

Il s'éloigna de moi un sourire malicieux aux lèvres et fila sans oublier d'embrasser Rose au passage. Cette dernière ferma la porte et me regarda attentivement.

-Ça va mieux, Bell's ? Le ton de sa phrase était comme inquiet.

-Oui ça va mieux, merci Rose.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a eu en faite ?

Elle m'emmena jusqu'au canapé pendant que je lui expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé en sport. Quand je lui dis que quand je m'étais retourné pour prendre la photo avec Edward et que ce dernier était plus loin avec Jessica, son regard devint noir de rage.

-Ne fais pas attention à lui Bell's, c'est un nul.

-Nan, on s'est expliqué dans la cuisine tout à l'heure et, regarde tiens ! Lui dis-je en lui montrant la photo d'Edward et moi.

-Elle est vachement belle celle là ! Dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Je lui souris et nous discutions un peu du shopping que nous allions faire le samedi. Jasper revint de chez les Cullen, il les avait ramené en voiture étant donné qu'Edward avait prit la Volvo.

-Ah je suis fatigué ! dit-il en se laissant tombé lourdement sur le canapé.

-Ouaip tiens, moi je vais au lit… dit-je.

J'embrassai mon cousin et ma cousine et allait au lit. Je me mis en pyjama et me mis dans le lit. Je mis mon iPod en route et écouté ma musique. J'en étais à la moitié quand on frappa à la porte.

-Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit sur Jazz, il me regarda en souriant gentiment.

-Je peux te parler Bell's ?

-Bien sur, viens, dis-je en tapotant l'espace à côté de moi et en me décalant pour lui laisser de la place.

Il vint se mettre sous les couverture et s'adossa à la tête de lit.

-Bell's qu'est ce qu'il y a qui ne vas pas ? Toute à l'heure tu étais en plein dilemme, tu n'as pas pris place à côté d'Edward, tu as préférée t'asseoir sur Emmett, pourquoi ?

-Parce que je faisais la tête à Edward mais ça va mieux ne t'inquiètes pas Jazz…

-Pourquoi tu faisais la tête à Edward ?

-C'est une raison débile. Tout à l'heure en sport, il était avec Jessica et je voulais son numéro de téléphone. Alors je suis allez le voir pour lui demander et comme avec vous tous, je voulais prendre une photo de lui. Mais sauf que le temps que je mette en route la fonction d'appareil photo et que je relève la tête, il état déjà partit avec Jessica et je suis restée planter là comme une sotte. Ça m'a blessée et Em' la vu et puis voilà. Je n'y est plus fait attention jusqu'à ce qu'il me parle dans la cuisine en me demandant des explications.

Jasper me regardait en réfléchissant, le silence s'installa.

-Tu es amoureuse de lui. Dit-il de but en blanc.

-Non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demandai-je choquée.

-Laisse tomber. Dors Bell's, à demain.

Il embrassa mon front et je lui embrassai la joue, il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui. Mon téléphone sonna –un sms-.Je le prit en main et vit la photo d'Emmett et moi affiché à l'écran.

_Bonne nuit, Izy. J'espère que tu vas mieux. A demain, t'aime fort p'tite sœur._

Je souri et lui répondu :

_Bonne nuit à toi aussi. Je vais mieux, merci. A demain, je t'aime aussi Em'._

Je lui envoyai et me posai sur mon oreiller, le téléphone sonna une fois de plus. La fripouille d'Alice qui m'embrassait apparut.

_Bonne nuit p'tite Bell's. A demain. Bisou._

Je pianotai une réponse.

_A demain Alice, Bonne nuit. Bisou._

Je m'enfonçai sous la couette et après quelques minutes, mon téléphone sonna de nouveau. La photo d'Edward et moi apparut à l'écran.

_Bonne nuit ma belle, à demain. Je t'embrasse fort, pardonne moi encore une fois. Edward._

Je souri et m'empressai de répondre.

_Bonne nuit à toi aussi. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis trop susceptible, il faut que je change. Gros bisou, à demain._

La réponse fut rapide.

_Ne change rien. Tu es très bien comme ça, bonne nuit._

Je mit la tête sur mon oreiller et repensai à ce que m'avait dit Jasper. « Tu es Amoureuse ? », la question me turlupinait. Puis la réponse me vint. Oui, j'étais amoureuse. Sur cette révélation, je m'endormi paisiblement.

**Bonjour tout le monde, ça vous a plu ? Je voudrai remercier toutes mes lectrices et peut être lecteur (**_**Are you a men ?)**_** de lire Le monde est petit. Je remercie celle qui me mette en alerte, celle qui vienne lire sans prévenir et bien évidemment celle qui me mette des reviews :D… En attendant la suite de l'histoire, qui devrait arriver ce week-end normalement laissez moi votre avis, en cliquant sur le petit bouton vert juste en dessous ;D…**

**Bonne semaine à vous et gros bisou.**

**Lisa.**


	6. Chapitre 6: Jalousie entre amis

-Jasper ? Appelai-je passant ma tête par la porte de la salle de bain.

-Ouais ? Répondis mon cousin d'en bas.

-Tu peux me préparer mon bol de céréales, s'il te plait ?

-C'est déjà fait Bell's !

-Merci, Jazz.

Je finis de m'habiller, je me coiffai, et me maquillai. Pour la première fois depuis des mois je me remaquillai, de façon discrète bien sur, mais ça avait son charme. Rose et Alice m'avaient préparé mes vêtements, comme d'habitude. Alors ce matin j'avais le droit à un jeans séré couleur gris avec un col roulé blanc et une tunique grise qui passé pas dessus. C'est pour ça que je m'étais noirci les paupières de façon discrète et que je m'étais mis un coup de crayon noir et du gloss. Mes cheveux étaient bouclés de façon naturelle et j'avais lissé une ou deux mèches devant et en dessous pour donner un style. Je sortis de la salle de bain et allai rejoindre un Jasper tout beau tout propre dans la cuisine.

-Te voilà enfin, tu en as mis du temps aujourd'hui, me dis Jazz attablé dos à moi.

-Désolée.

Je pris mon bol de céréales sur le plan de travail et allai m'asseoir en face de mon cousin. Une fois assise, je lui sourit et commençai à manger. Jasper me regarda et écarquilla les yeux.

-Bell's qu'est ce que…. Tu t'es maquillée ? dit-il avec étonnement.

-Euh oui pourquoi, c'est de trop ? Parce que sinon…

-Non tu es magnifique, m'interrompis-t-il, je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça, tu es vraiment sublime.

-Merci Jazz, dis-je en rougissant.

-De rien, ma belle.

Je fini de déjeuner et laver notre vaisselle. Le klaxon de Rosalie retentit. Jasper et moi sortîmes en quelques minutes de la maison de Charlie. Je montai côté passager. Je me retournai pour embrasser ma cousine.

-Waouh ! Bella, tu t'es maquillée ?dit-elle pour ne pas dire cria-t-elle.

-Euh…Ouais, dis-je en souriant timidement.

-Tu es M.A.G.N.I.F.I.Q.U.E !

-Merci, Rose.

Elle me sourit et elle m'embrassa la joue. Elle démarra et nous emmena jusqu'au lycée. Arrivée sur le parking, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les Cullen qui nous attendaient en discutant. Alice tourna la tête vers moi, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle s'avança vers moi de son pas rapide et sautillant.

-Izy, tu… tu es magnifique ! Et tu es maquillée ! dit-elle incrédule.

-Merci Alice, dis-je en souriant.

-De rien, tu es vraiment belle !dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Elle m'embrassa et embrassa Rosalie, puis elle parla à cette dernière de mon look et du samedi shopping –encore- .

-Oui, bonjour Alice, moi aussi je t'aime, dis Jasper sarcastique en regardant Alice.

Alice embrassa ce dernier :

-Bonjour mon cœur, ça va ?demanda le lutin.

-Oui ça va et …

-Oh mais Rose, je pense qu'il faudrait vraiment aller à cette boutique à Seattle… interrompis Alice en reblablatant avec Rosalie.

-Aller viens Jazz ça sert à rien, dis-je en rigolant.

Jasper me suivit jusqu'à Edward et Emmett un peu plus loin, sous le choc. Emmett et Edward étaient en pleine conversation.

-….rigole pas Edward, pas avec elle, souviens toi de ce que je t'ai dis, disait Emmett comme une menace.

-Je fais ce que je veux et puis de toute façon je ne pense pas que ce soit réciproque, Em', répondis Edward malheureux.

-Bonjour vous deux, dis Jasper en les interrompant.

Les deux frères se tournèrent vers nous Emmett me sourit et me détailla de la tête aux pieds. Edward me détailla à son tour de la tête aux pieds en finissant pas mon visage.

-Salut Em', dis-je en me rapprochant et en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Salut Izy, mais t'es canon, aujourd'hui ! Dit mon frère de cœur.

-T'as vu un peu ? Dit Jasper en souriant.

-Merci, dis je en rougissant quelque peu.

Je me décalai et embrassai Edward sur la joue.

-Tu es sublime, me chuchota ce dernier à l'oreille.

Je me reculai, le regardai en lui soufflant un « merci ».

-Où est Rose ? Me demanda Emmett.

-Avec Alice elle discute de l'aprèm' shopping de samedi, répondis-je.

-Encore ? dit-il dépité.

-Ouais, tu verrai Jazz viens même de se prendre un sacré vent par ta sœur, me moquai-je en souriant.

Emmett me sourit et me demanda quel était mon premier cour, après avoir vérifié sur mon emploi du temps je lui dis :

-Philo'.

-Ah bin nickel t'es avec nous tous alors, dis-t-il en souriant.

-Ah bon ?

-Ouaip on a tous Philo' le mercredi matin.

La sonnerie retentit et Alice et Rose nous rejoignirent pour aller en philo, donc. La salle de classe était grande, meublé d'un bureau, d'une armoire et d'une quarantaine de table de deux. Nous nous dirigeâmes tous au fond. Emmett et Rosalie prirent place sur la table à ma droite, Jasper et Alice s'assirent à la table qui se trouvait à ma gauche, il ne rester plus que la table du milieux où Edward s'assit.

-Tu t'assois avec moi ? Dit le gars assis à la table devant celle d'Edward.

-Euh…

-Non elle s'assoit avec moi, coupa sèchement Edward en se remettant debout et en tirant ma chaise tel un gentleman.

-Merci, dis-je à Edward en prenant place à côté de lui. Une prochaine fois peut-être … ?

-Mike, dis le gars en me souriant.

-Mike, ok ?

-Ce sera avec plaisir, et toi tu es Isabella c'est ça ?

-Bella, le repris-je.

Je lui tendis une poignée de main, mais Mike la pris avec douceur avant d'en embrasser le dos. Il releva la tête et me sourit.

-Retourne toi, Newton ! dit Edward énervé.

Mike se retourna et ouvrit son cahier. Je me rassis au fond de ma chaise avant de demander à Edward.

-Ça va ? Tu as l'air énervé ?

-Ça va, ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est contre cet abruti, dit-il en désignant Mike.

-Pourquoi ? Dis-je perdu.

-Il était en train de te draguer ouvertement, dit-il.

-Et alors ?

-Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Disons que ça ne marche pas sur moi, je m'en fiche.

-Ouaip bin moi, il m'énerve.

Je décidai de ne pas aller plus loin. Je reçu un mot de Rosalie quelques temps après, je le dépliai et le lu.

-_C'est qu'il mordrait ce p'tit Ed' :D. Je voulais te demander si tu veux aller faire les courses avec moi après les cours ?_

Je souris et inscrivis :

_-Ouaip tiens il faut que j'y aille, dit Rose tu voudrai pas venir avec moi acheter une voiture ?_

_-Une Voiture ?! Bin Bell's ça s'achète pas comme ça, ces trucs là !_

_-Ouaip je sais mais il faut que j'y aille._

_-Comme tu veux, tu me préviens pour quand tu veux y aller ?_

_-Ouaip t'inquiètes, merci._

_-Pas de quoi :)_

Je mis le mot avec les autres dans ma trousse. Mike Newton se retourna, un sourire au visage et me donna un bout de papier où il était inscrit :

_-Tu fais quoi, après ?_

Je lui renvoyais :

_-Je dois aller faire quelques courses, pourquoi ?_

_-Oh dommage, on aurait été manger une glace et on aurait fait connaissance, ce sera pour une prochaine fois._

Edward lu le mot par-dessus mon épaule et émit –un grognement ?-.

-_C'est ça,___renvoyai-je à Mike.

-_Je suis pressé de te connaître Bella._ Marqua-t-il.

Je ne répondu rien et mis le mot dans ma trousse. J'eu à peine le temps de relever la tête qu'il y en avait déjà un autre sur ma table. Je reconnu l'écriture fine et élégante de l'expéditeur.

_-Après les courses, tu fais quoi ma Belle ?_

J'inscrivis et renvoyai à Edward :

_-Je vais allé commander ma voiture je pense, et toi ?_

_-Je ne sais pas…_

_-Bin tu n'as rien prévu avec Jessica ?_

_-Non on s'est engueulé._

_-Ah bon, pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que pendant qu'elle me parlait j'envoyé des sms et ça n'y à pas plut._

_-Quelle idée aussi ! Tu envoyais des sms à qui pour que ce soit si important que ça ?_

_-A toi, et quand elle a vu ta photo à l'écran, elle à pété un câble en me disant que ça se faisait pas et qu'elle était jalouse de notre proximité. Que si je voulais aller plus loin avec elle, il fallait arrêter d'être aussi proche de toi._

_-Oh désolée, bin si tu veux on peut arrêter je veux pas que t'ai des ennuis à cause de moi._

_-Je l'ai envoyé se faire voir, tu es mon amie, n'en doute pas d'accord ?_

_-Oui mais tu es en train de te brouiller avec ta petite amie pour moi, ce n'est pas ce que je veux !_

_-Jess n'est pas ma Petite amie ! Tu veux quoi comme voiture ?_

_-Tu verras bien :P_

Il se tourna vers moi, plongeant ses yeux vert dans les miens et me souri. Une tempête chamboula tout mon monde intérieur et mon cœur redoubla en pulsation. Je détournai la tête, éblouie. La sonnerie se fit entendre et je me dirigeai vers mon cour suivant : Histoire. Jasper avait cour avec moi et j'en étais bien contente.

L'heure passa tranquillement, Jasper m'envoya un mot :

-_Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux, maintenant j'en suis sûr. J'avais raison._

La sonnerie retentit et Jasper partit en me lançant un clin d'œil. Je me dirigeai vers mon cour d'espagnol où je retrouvai Emmett Et Edward. Edward me sourit et Emmett m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Nous entrâmes et prîmes traditionnellement une table au fond. J'étais au milieu d'Edward et d'Emmett quand je fus assise les gars au rang de devant nous, me reluquaient

-Qu'est ce que vous avez les gars ? Vous voulez une photo ? dit Edward avec colère.

Le plus petit gars des deux sourit et fit :

-Ouais avec le numéro de téléphone de la jeune beauté à côté de toi, s'il te plait.

Edward commençait à se lever et je le retins par la main, ce qui ne manqua pas d'échapper aux deux gars retournés.

-Edward, laisse tomber, lui dis-je doucement.

Je lui caressai la main avec tendresse et appréciai cette sensation.

-Ouaip Eddy, arrête, ne fais pas ça, se moqua l'indien qui n'avait pas parler jusque là.

Je lui lança un regard mauvais et lui dit :

-Toi va te brosser les dents et ferme la un peu steuplé'

-Mais c'est qu'elle mordrai, tu peux me mordre tous ce que tu veux tu sais ? Me répondis-t-il en me lançant un regard pervers. Je n'eu pas le temps de bouger qu'Emmett lui mis une claque derrière la tête, cette dernière alla frapper la table sous la puissance du coup.

-Ferme ta gueule Black et apprend au lieu de l'ouvrir, dit Emmett calmement.

Je regardai Emmett et ce dernier me sourit. Le gars qui était à côté de ce « Black » me lança un regard tout aussi pervers que son voisin et cette fois-ci c'est Edward qui lui mit un coup, Emmett tira simultanément sa chaise et sous le choc de la claque il ne se rendit pas compte que sa chaise s'en aller. Il tomba par terre, et la classe rigola en se moquant de lui. Les deux Cullen se frappèrent dans les mains fiers de leurs âneries je regardais Edward, ce dernier souriait, content de lui.

-Aller rassis-toi et regard ton cahier Tyler, dit Emmett tout aussi calme qu'avant.

Tyler obtempéra et se frotter la tête en ronchonnant. Edward, à qui je tenais toujours la main, entrelaça nos doigts et mon cœur se fit plus rapide. Le cour passa vite, sûrement du à la bonne ambiance qu'instauraient mes voisins de table. Quand la sonnerie retentit Emmett, Edward et moi –main dans la main- nous dirigeâmes vers le parking. En route nous croisâmes Jessica qui me lança un regard noir. Quand Rosalie, Alice et Jasper arrivèrent nous partîmes presque aussitôt, Jasper partit avec les Cullen et Rosalie et moi reprenions toute les deux la route de la maison.

[…]

-Je suis contente,elle arrive samedi, Rose. Tu te rends compte, ma voiture arrive samedi !

- Je trouve que le style de la voiture te colle à la peau, discrète mais très jolie

-Merci Rose. Bon maintenant on fait quoi ? Les courses sont faites, la voiture est commandée j'ai pas de devoir donc voilà…

-Bin je sais pas Bell's, on n'as qu'à se mater un film, nan ?

-J'ai envie de regardé un dessin animé, pas toi ?

-Si, j'ai envie de regarder L'age de glace !

-Oh ouaip, je le keaff ce te film !dis-je contente.

-Oh ouaip mais c'est Mani qu'il l'a ! dit Rosalie plus très enthousiaste.

-Mani ? Le mammouth du film ? Demandai-je étonnée.

-En quelque sorte, rigola-t-elle. Nan, c'est Emmett.

J'éclatai de rire.

-Bin attends je vais l'appeler, dit Rosalie portable en main.

Elle appela Emmett et lui demanda de ramener le film, après quelques secondes elle raccrocha.

-Si Emmett c'est le mammouth, Edward c'est le puma à dent de sabre qui s'appel Diego. Dit Rosalie, en rigolant.

-Ce qui veut dire que Jazz c'est Sid le paresseux, dis-je.

Nous nous regardâmes et laisser place à l'hilarité qui s'emparer de nous, en s'étalant sur le canapé. Quelques minutes après, j'entendis une voiture et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Je vis une grosse Jeep Emmett au volant. J'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer et Emmett suivi d'Edward que je n'avais pas vu arrivèrent dans le salon.

-Bell's y'a Mani et Diego, on est de retour à l'air glacière, dit Rosalie les larmes aux yeux en se retenant de rire.

J'essayai de contrôlé les rires qui attaquaient, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je souri comme une débile à ma cousine.

-Euh, quelqu'un peut nous expliquer ? demanda Emmett perdu.

-Non ! fit Rosalie en même temps que moi.

-Bon attends je vais mettre le film, dis-je en me levant.

Je mit le film et me dirigeai à l'étage pour prendre une couverture, je redescendis.

-Tu as froid ? S'enquit Edward.

-Non, mais j'aime bien avoir une couverture quand je regard un film, dis-je en souriant.

-Ah ok.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, et m'invita à le rejoindre, ce que je fis rapidement, contente. Emmett et ma cousine était sur un fauteuil, cette dernière assise sur le premier. Edward attira ma tête sur son torse et il main su ma hanche. Je souris passer ma main dans son dos pour aller la poser sur sa taille, j'étendis mes jambes sur le petit canapé.

-Tu es bien, comme ça ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui et toi ? Je ne te dérange pas ?

-Pas du tout.

Je calai ma tête confortablement sur son torse et inspirai à fond son odeur, il sentait si bon. Je n'avais pas de mots pour qualifier cette odeur, n'ayant rien sentit de semblable auparavant. Le film commença avec le petit écureuil et sa noisette.

[…]

Le film était maintenant des finit, Rosalie et moi avions beaucoup rit en identifiant Mani et Diego comme Emmett et Edward. J'étais toujours sur le torse de celui-ci, à l'aise. Nous discutions de tout et de rien avec Rosalie et Emmett.

-Alors t'as prit quoi comme voiture, Izy, me demanda Emmett.

-J'ai prit une Audi A3. Dis-je en souriant.

-Une Audi A3, j'aime bien ces voitures et elle arrive quand ? demanda Edward.

-Samedi, dis-je en le regardant.

Je plongeai dans ses yeux et allai m'y noyai, mais Emmett n'était pas de cet avis.

-Bin comment tu vas faire, samedi t'es pas là, t'es à Seattle faire du shopping, nan ?

-Ah ouais, bin….

-Ne cherche pas Alice ne lâchera pas l'affaire, elle nous en parles depuis lundi. Interrompis Edward.

-Mais…

-J'irai te la chercher, dit Edward.

-Merci….

-Ça sera avec plaisir.

-Hé Izy ?appela Emmett.

-Ouaip Em' ?dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

-Avec quel argent tu l'as payée cette voiture ?

-Em' ça se fait pas demander ça ! dit Rosalie

-C'est pas grave Rose. Intervins-je. De toute façon je n'ai rien à cacher. Cette voiture je l'ai acheté avec l'argent que j'ai gagné pendant un concours. C'était le concours « Les p'tit cuistots », et j'ai gagné avec deux points de plus que tout le monde. La somme dont j'ai hérité, étant donné que c'était un concours international, est de 125 000 billets.

-Ah moi aussi, j'ai gagné un concours, dit Emmett. Le concours « du sportif en herbe », j'ai gagné en jouant contre un joueur de rugby plus qualifié que moi. J'ai donc gagné une somme, que j'ai vite liquidé, dit-il penaud.

-Moi j'ai gagné un concours de piano, c'était l'année où que Alice et Em' t'ont rencontré en colonie, me dit Edward.

-Ah ouais.

-Bin moi je me sens un peu nul, vous parlez tous de vos concours et moi je n'en ai pas gagnés un, dit Rosalie.

-Rose, c'est pas toi qui avait gagné le concours de miss Washington ? demanda-je.

-Ah si ! Oh bin moi aussi j'ai gagné, dit-elle contente.

Nous rigolions tous ensemble. Edward entrelaça nos doigts et me sourit. Je plongeai volontiers dans le vert de ses yeux.

-Nous allons y aller Edward. Dit Emmett en se levant.

-Déjà ?! Se lamenta Edward.

-Hé ouaip vieux déjà !

Emmett embrassa Rosalie et vint m'embrasser aussi. En m'embrassant la joue il me dit :

-Allé p'tite sœur, je te dit à demain !

-A demain Em', dis-je en me levant en même temps qu'Edward celui-ci embrassa ma joue avec tendresse et me chuchota :

-A demain, ma belle. Je t'envoi un sms ce soir.

-Ok, lui dis-je.

Je l'ai raccompagnai à la Jeep et Rosalie et moi allions chez Charlie, pour préparer mes affaires pour le lendemain. Je décidai de mettre un pantalon noir avec un col roulé de la même couleur et une tunique bleu nuit assez large. Charlie rentra et je l'informai de l'achat de ma voiture et de son arrivée samedi. Il me demanda la marque et je lui en fis part. Il me dit que c'était un bon choix. Je me couchai tôt et chez Charlie cette fois-ci. Mon téléphone sonna l'arrivé d'un sms, Emmett :

_-Bonne nuit p'tite sœur, à demain t'aime fort_

Je lui répondu :

_-Bonne nuit Em', t'aime fort._

Alice m'envoya un sms semblable, et je lui répondu :

_-Bonne nuit Alice, à demain, Je t'aime._

Puis ce fut au tour d'Edward de m'envoyer un message.

-_Bonne nuit ma Bella, J'ai aimé cette journée, à demain 3._

Je pianotai le plus rapidement possible

_-Bonne nuit Edward, je l'ai aimé au moins autant que toi, et je suis pressée d'être à demain._

La réponse fut simple mais elle m'alla droit au cœur.

_- Moi je suis pressée de voir ta frimousse 3, Bonne nuit Bell's._

Je relu le message plusieurs fois et m'endormis en contemplant la photo que nous avions faites hier.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde !

Encore merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de lire « Le Monde Est Petit ». Je remercie celles qui laissent un commentaire parce que ça redonne toujours le moral :D. La suite arrivera dans le courant de cette semaine.

Merci encore. Une petite Reviews ?

Bisou, Lisa.


	7. Chapitre 7: Absence et discussion

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Et bien tout d'abord je tiens à vous remerciez de lire Le Monde est Petit ;D**

**Je tiens aussi à préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, que moi je ne fais que jouer avec.**

**Ils appartiennent bien entendu à Stéphenie Meyer, que je remercie pour être aussi géniale.**

**Sur ce je vous retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture =) **

* * *

Nous étions au lycée depuis cinq minutes et attendions les Cullen.

-Tiens ils arrivent, dit Jasper.

Je regardai la Volvo se garer. Edward suivit d'Alice sortirent de la voiture.

-Bin il est où Emmett ? demanda Rosalie.

-Il a choppé la grippe ou un truc comme ça, lui répondu Edward.

Rosalie se dirigea vers sa voiture en nous lançant un :

-Je vais avec lui.

-Bin, et nous on revient comment ?demanda Jasper.

-Je vous ramènerai. Dit Edward.

Rosalie monta à l'intérieur de la Bmw et s'en alla. Edward se retourna, arborant un magnifique sourire en coin.

-Salut ! Dit-il en se rapprochant.

-Salut ! Répondis-je.

Il se pencha et, avec une tendresse que je ne lui connaissais pas, embrassa ma joue. Mon cœur se fit plus bruyant.

-Ça va ?me dit-il

-Euh… Oui ça va, dis-je éblouie. Et toi ?

-Très bien.

La sonnerie retentit et Alice et moi nous dirigions vers le cour de civique. Nous parlions par petits mots, enfin Alice parlait de l'après-midi shopping de samedi. La sonnerie des cours se fit entendre et je me dirigeai vers mon cour de Maths. Je ne réalisai que j'étais toute seule que quand je m'assis au fond et que la place destinée à Emmett resta vide. Je sortis mes affaires et commençai à gribouillai sur une feuille, quand on tira la chaise à côté de la mienne. Je sursautai, surprise.

-Pardon je ne voulais pas te faire peur, dit un homme à la carrure imposante.

Je le reconnaissais comme étant le « Black » de la veille.

-Pas grave, dis-je sur un ton froid.

-Oh, tu m'en veux pour hier ? dit-il en rigolant.

-Ecoute pour me dire des conneries ou te foutre de moi, tu me parles pas, ok ? Crachai-je.

-Ok, calmes toi, je ne suis pas la pour t'embêter.

-Je n'aime pas tes remarques à deux balles comme celle d'hier, lui signalai-je.

-Bizarre, pourtant tu devrais être habituée avec ce Cullen.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que ce Edward, s'en est un sacré lui aussi avec les filles, alors ça m'étonnerai qu'il se soit retenu de te draguer, enfin autant qu'Emmett lui a permis vu comment qu'il te protège. Pas vrai ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas, et puis je t'interdis de critiquer qui que ce soit de mon entourage devant moi, l'avertis-je.

-Donc il t'a dragué.

-Ecoute…et puis comme tu t'appelles déjà ?demandai-je énervé.

-Jacob, Jacob Black, dit-il dans un sourire.

-Ecoute Jacob, ça ne te regarde pas. Pis pourquoi tu veux savoir ça, tu tiens les comptes de ses conquêtes, c'est ça ?dis-je en haussant le ton.

-Non ce n'est pas ça, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Il se tut un instant puis dit : Remarque ça ne serai pas difficile, les filles que l'on peut qualifier de belle, il se les ai toutes faites. Toutes à part trois, sa sœur, Rosalie la petite amie de son frère et toi, la nouvelle. La nouvelle, qui est apparemment surprotégée pas Emmett et Jasper.

Je rester bouche bée devant ses explications. Edward était-il allé aussi loin ? Je veux dire, était-t-il aussi coureur de jupons ? Jacob me regardait comme satisfait d'avoir réussi à me faire fermer la bouche. En même temps je ne pouvais rien dire, il avait raison.

-Tu sais, Edward ne fait pas dans le sentimental. Une fois qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait d'une fille, elle le fatigue et ça ne l'intéresse plus, dit Jacob.

J'avais l'étrange impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça. Oui, Emmett me l'avait déjà dit. Je me tournai vers mon voisin ne savant pas quoi dire.

-Je ne suis certainement pas le premier à te le dire, vu comment est Emmett, il a du t'en parler. N'est ce pas? Me demanda-t-il.

-Ouais Emmett m'en a parlé, répondis-je vaincu.

-Mais il n'a pas étais aussi loin que moi dans son explication vu ton air étonner…

, pouvez vous répondre à la question ? demanda le prof de Maths.

-Euh…

-Oui c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, veuillez prêté plus d'attention à ce court car vous aurez un résumé à me faire dessus pour demain, .

Jacob se concentra sur son cour et j'attendis la sonnerie avec impatience. Quand celle-ci retentit, je me dirigeai le plus vide possible vers la sortie. Ne voulant pas approfondir le sujet « Edward ». Je me rendis en anglais et m'assis, encore une fois, seule au fond. L'absence de Rosalie et Emmett me pesai, une envie de parler à quelqu'un de ce que je ressentais me pris et je n'avais cour avec personne d'autre qu'Edward aujourd'hui. Je ne voulais pas parler de ça à Edward. Toutes mes illusions sur un amour possible avec Edward venaient d'être réduite en poussière. Des illusions dont je n'avais pus empêcher la formation dans mon esprit. C'est ces illusions qui me défilaient dans la tête quand Edward me prenait la main ou m'embrassait la joue. La sonnerie me sortis de mes pensées, je n'avais rien compris de mon cour. Je me dirigeai vers la cantine, où je retrouvai Alice, Jasper et Edward assis à une table. Pour la discussion avec mes amis en l'absence d'Edward c'était loupé.

-Salut Tout le monde, dis-je feignant la bonne humeur.

-Salut toute seule ! Dirent mes amis en chœur.

Je rigolai et m'assis à côté d'Edward. Ce dernier se rapprocha de moi et embrassa ma joue, je stoppai net les illusions qui commençaient à affluer.

-Ça va ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Oui et toi ?dis-je.

-Oui, alors ces cours ?

-Très, très instructifs, dis-je ne repensant à la discussion du cour de maths.

-Tu es sûre que ça va, Bell's ? Questionna-t-il inquiet.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Bin je sais pas on dirai que t'es… déçue ?

-Non, je me suis rendu compte d'un truc, mais laisse tomber.

-Bin vas-y dit. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?m'incita-t-il.

-Bin…

Je ne savais quoi dire, je le regardai dans les yeux et eu envie de me noyer dans l'océan d'émeraude qui s'y trouvait. En regardant cela, j'eu un pincement au cœur qui accentuait ma désillusion. Je détournai le regard, éblouie pour la énième fois.

-Bell's ?me rappela-t-il.

-Hum ?dis-je sans le regarder pour autant.

-De quoi tu t'es rendu compte ?

Je regardai devant moi, cherchant un mensonge à lui trouver. Je croisai le regard de Jasper. Je fermai les yeux en réfléchissant.

-Oh Bella, me dit pas que c'est pour ça ? dit Jasper en prenant un air moqueur.

-De quoi ?fis-je en rouvrant les yeux.

-Tu t'es rendu compte que tu ne conduiras pas ta voiture en première et t'es dégoûtée ?

-Euh…

Il rigola en se moquant de moi et Alice fit de même, Edward qui tomba dans le panneau se joint à eux. Je fis une mine boudeuse, pour marcher dans le plan de Jasper.

-Mais t'inquiètes pas, je te l'abîmerai pas ta voiture, ma Bella, dit Edward en me caressant les cheveux.

Je ne répondis rien, ne trouvant rien à répondre. Jasper engagea rapidement la conversation, histoire qu'Edward ne pose pas trop de questions. La sonnerie qui marquait le début des cours nous fit nous séparer. J'embrassai mon cousin et le remerciai discrètement :

-Merci Jazz'.

-De rien p'tite Bell's mais il faudra que tu m'expliques un jour.

-Promis, à tout à l'heure.

Je me dirigeai en cour de biologie accompagnée d'Edward, ce dernier me prit par la main. Une fois installée nous bavardions à voix basses.

-Tu as entendus parler du nouveau ? Me demanda Edward.

-Non pourquoi, il va y avoir un nouveau ? Dis-je concentrée sur l'océan émeraude que je fixai.

-Ouais apparemment il arrive lundi, il s'appelle James, James Williams.

-Et bien au moins je ne serai plus la nouvelle, dis-je.

-Si, tu resteras ma nouvelle, ma nouvelle amie.

Je souris au mot « amie ». Le cour passa vite, et la sonnerie nous fit nous dirigeai vers le gymnase. Edward entrelaça nos doigts et mon cœur se fit plus rapide. Sur le chemin nous croisions Jessica et celle-ci me lançait un regard noir accompagné d'un « Pff ». Je me tournai vers Edward mais ce dernier ne semblait ne rien avoir entendu. Edward me laissa devant mon vestiaire en embrassant ma joue.

-A tout de suite, souffla-t-il.

Je passai mes doigts sur les marques de feu que m'avaient laissé son baiser et entrai dans le vestiaire pour me changer. Je ressortis quelques minutes après, vêtue d'un survet' noir, d'un débardeur blanc et d'une veste de survet' grise. Je retrouvai Edward adossai au mur juste à côté de la porte. Il était vêtu d'un bas de jogging noir et d'un t-shirt de la même couleur. Le t-shirt qui était moulant laissé apparaître son torse musclé et ses bras nus tout aussi bien fait. Quand il me vit il me sourit.

-Allez on y va ?me demanda-t-il.

-On y va, dis-je en le suivant.

Nous commencions à courir et Edward me parlait de l'exposé que nous devions faire en biologie. Nous étions d'accord pour le faire ce lundi soir et mercredi après midi. Après avoir couru la distance demandée nous nous allongions dans l'herbe. Je posai ma tête sur la pelouse et Edward se mit à côté de moi. Il me prit dans ses bras et mit ma tête sur son torse, je ne bougeai pas, bien trop contente de ma place. Là où j'étais, ce fut impossible de stopper les illusions que je refoulai jusqu'alors. De plus qu'Edward posa sa main sur ma taille avec une tendresse absolue. Il frôla le sommet de mon crâne de ses lèvres, laissant une trace agréable.

-Je pense que demain, Emmett sera là, dit Edward.

-Oh tant mieux, dis-je.

-Il t'as si manqué que ça ? Se moqua Edward.

-Bin oui en Maths j'étais toute seule, et en anglais aussi vu que Rose est avec lui.

-Tu ne connais personne d'autre ?s'enquit mon oreiller.

-Non

Je fixai ses yeux et lui fixait les miens.

-Tu sais Edward, je te remercie d'aller chercher ma voiture samedi, dis-je.

-C'est normal Bell's.

Je me penchai et embrassai sa joue, goûtant sa peau de mes lèvres puis me décalai. Quand je me relevai Edward avait les yeux fermés, il les rouvrit rapidement et je décelai une nouvelle lueur dans ses yeux. Une lueur de…doutes ? Je n'en étais pas sûre. Le prof nous avertit que la fin des cours sonnait dans dix minutes. Je me relevai et Edward en fit de même, je pris sa main et nous prîmes la route pour aller nous changer.

Une fois ça de fait, nous retrouvions Jasper et Alice près de la Volvo sur le parking.

-Bon, on fait comment alors ?demanda Jasper.

-Et bin… On va tous à la villa et vous rentrerez chez vous avec Rosalie, Non ?proposa Edward.

-Ouais ça me va, dit mon cousin.

Edward ouvrit la voiture, Alice et Jasper montèrent à l'arrière tandis qu'Edward et moi montâmes à l'avant. Edward démarra doucement et mit le lecteur Cd en route. La douce musique de Debussy se fit entendre.

-Tu aimes Claire de lune ?demandai-je étonnée.

-Ouais, pourquoi tu connais ? dit-il en regardant la route.

-Ouais assez. J'aime bien celle-ci, dis-je.

-Moi aussi, dit Edward arborant un sourire en coin.

Après dix minutes de chemin dans les bois, nous débouchâmes sur une grande pelouse. Je regardais plus précisément et je pouvais y voir des fleurs. Au milieu de cette pelouse se trouvait une villa blanche. Cette maison arborait toute une façade en baie vitrée. Edward prit un chemin qui nous emmena juste devant la villa. Je m'apprêtais à descendre de voiture mais Edward, gentleman jusqu'au bout des ongles, vint m'ouvrir la portière.

-Merci, soufflai-je en continuant l'examen de la maison.

-Elle te plaît ?me demanda-t-il.

-Elle est splendide! Dis-je n'ayant pas trouvé d'autre mot la qualifiant.

-Pas autant que toi, me chuchota-t-il.

Cette phrase eue le don de me faire arrêter de regarder la villa et de me faire rougir. Edward eu un sourire satisfait.

-Allé, viens, je te fais rentrer, dit-il en liant ses doigts aux miens.

Alice et Jasper étaient déjà à l'intérieur, nous entrâmes, et mon examen reprit de plus belle. L'intérieur de la maison était très clair et la lumière qu'apportaient les baies vitrées le rendait parfait. Il y avait une salle à manger où se trouvait une grande table en bois, particulièrement belle, ainsi que dix chaises. Edward m'emmena ensuite dans le salon, où se trouvaient un grand canapé de cuir blanc et un écran plat. Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers la cuisine, qui était six fois plus grande que la mienne, elle était munit de plusieurs éléments ainsi qu'un plan de travail, une petite table, le tout était en inox. Je regardais cette pièce quand on entendit :

-Edward ?

-Oui M'man j'arrive, dit Edward de façon à ce qu'on l'entendes.

M'man ? Il y avait la mère d'Edward, je ne la connaissais pas, Edward sentit mon mal aise et me dis.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas elle ne vas pas te manger. Esmée est une femme très gentille, vous allez vous adorer.

Il embrassa mon front et resserra la prise sur ma main. Il nous emmena vers le salon où se trouvait maintenant Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice et une petite femme que je supposé être Madame Cullen. Madame Cullen se dirigea vers son fils et lui embrassa le front puis elle se tourna vers moi et, arborant un sourire en coin qui me rappela quelqu'un, me dit :

-Tu dois être Bella ? J'ai tellement entendus parler de toi.

-Enchantée, dis-je.

-De même Bella, dit-elle de sa voix délicieuse.

Elle m'enlaça et je lui rendis cette étreinte avec un temps de retard dû à la surprise. Elle avait une chaleur maternelle. Puis en s'éloignant de moi elle me dit :

-Tu veux quelques choses à boire ?

-Non merci, Madame Cullen, répondis-je en souriant timidement.

-Oh, Esmée suffira, je ne suis pas assez vieille pour qu'on m'appelle Madame.

-Très bien Esmée.

Après m'avoir sourit une dernière fois, elle se dirigea vers une pièce que je devinai être la cuisine. Je regardai Edward et ce dernier me sourit.

-Et moi, j'ai même pas le droit à un bonjour, p'tite sœur ?me dis le malade de son canapé.

Je regardai Emmett, il avait une assez bonne mine et il me souriait. Je m'avançait vers lui et lui embrassais la joue.

-Ça va ? Dis-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé à côté d'Edward.

-Oui ça va, je viens demain, me dit Emmett avec un sourire.

-Oh bin temps mieux parce que moi après je suis toute seule, dis-je faisant mine d'être triste.

-Ouai c'est vrai qu'en Maths, tu connais pas grand monde, personne t'as embêter ?me demanda Emmett suspicieux.

-Bin embêter non, mais il y a Jacob Black qui est venu me parler, dis-je doucement.

-Il t'as parlé de quoi? demanda Emmett.

-Et bin je lui ai dis que je n'avais pas apprécié sa remarque de la dernière fois et il m'as dit que je devrais avoir l'habitude…

-L'habitude qu'on te fasse des remarques, comment ça ?demanda Edward qui s'était tendu.

Je n'osais pas lui dire, Emmett m'incita d'un regard à continuer. Je me tournai vers Edward et le regardai dans les yeux. Ils reflétaient une certaine appréhension et une tendresse inattendue. Cela me convaincu que je pouvais parler, ce que je fis.

-Etant donné que je suis avec Edward la plupart du temps au lycée et vu le nombre de ses conquêtes ainsi que ses manières de séducteur, il m'as dit qu'il était sûr qu'Edward avait dû m'en faire des remarques de ce genre. Du moins au début, parce qu'il a aussi remarqué qu'Emmett étais très protecteur envers moi.

Emmett me regarda bouche bée comme tous les autres qui nous écoutait. Je me tournai pour croiser le regard d'Edward, ses yeux émeraude me montraient qu'il était blessé, doublé d'une lueur que je n'identifiai pas. Il me demanda :

-Et qu'est ce que tu y as répondu ?

-Je lui est interdis de dire du mal de quelqu'un de mon entourage devant moi et puis je lui ai demandé en quoi ça l'intéressait, si il tenait les comptes de combien de filles avec qui tu étais sortis. Il m'as répondu que ce n'étais pas difficile, toutes les filles que l'on pouvait qualifier de belle, tu étais sortis avec, toutes sauf trois. Alice : ta sœur, Rosalie : ta belle sœur et moi : la nouvelle surprotégée par Emmett. Après ça il s'est fais rappeler à l'ordre par le prof et quand ça a sonné je me suis dépêchée de sortir pour ne pas approfondir le sujet, car ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Ça ne m'intéresse pas et surtout ça me fais mal, ajoutai-je intérieurement.

Edward me regarda dans les yeux avec une intensité incroyable. Je plongeai dans l'océan émeraude qui s'offrait à moi. Puis gentiment il détourna le regard et souffla un « excusez-moi » avant de montez à l'étage. Je le regardai s'éloigner et sentis déjà le manque de lui m'envahir. Ma main fourmillait, la chaleur de ses doigts me laissait toujours cette sensation. Je me retournai vers mes amis et m'assis bien au fond du canapé en soufflant.

-Je vais le voir, dis Jasper en se levant.

Jasper prit le même chemin qu'Edward. Emmett me regarda et il me dit en souriant :

-Tu veux visiter ?

-Bin Edward m'a montré la salle à manger et la cuisine…dis-je

-Dans ce cas je te montre le reste, allais viens, dit-il en se levant.

Il me pris la main et m'emmena dans la maison. Em' me fit visiter la bibliothèque, aussi grande que ma salle à manger, ainsi que la piscine intérieure.

-Il y a une piscine intérieure ?demandai-je.

-Oui, elle est chauffée en permanence, et l'été on va dans celle qu'il y a dans le jardin, me dit Em'.

Il m'emmena à l'étage et me présenta une pièce comme étant le bureau de son père, puis vint le tour de sa chambre, la chambre d'Alice, la chambre de ses parents, les deux chambres d'amis, la salle de bain des filles et celle des garçons, la salle de jeux et la chambre d'Edward. Quand nous arrivâmes devant cette dernière Emmett me questionna du regard, pour savoir si je voulais ou pas rentrer, je fis non de la tête. Il décida de me montrer la salle où se trouvait le piano. Cette dernière était simple et totalement insonorisée. Au milieu trôné un magnifique piano à queue, sur le côté il y avait une chaîne HIFI ainsi que plusieurs étagère où se trouvais des compositions et des classeur de rangements.

-Qui fait du piano ? Questionnai-je en frôlant les touches du piano du bout des doigts.

-Edward, dit simplement Emmett.

Je regardai la pièce et Emmett me dis :

-Je crois qu'il a été blessé des propos de Jacob.

Je le regardai et lui fis :

-Je le crois aussi, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, il m'a demandé et …

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, à mon avis il ne veut pas que tu le considères comme un coureur de jupons sans cœur, interrompit Emmett.

-Je ne le considère pas comme ça, soufflai-je.

-Je sais Bell's, mais Edward n'a pas toujours confiance en lui, et ton jugement est très important pour lui.

Je me retournai vers Emmett et me faufilai dans l'étreinte qu'il m'offrait. Après quelques secondes dans notre bulle de réconfort, nous retournâmes près des autres dans le salon. Jasper n'était visiblement pas revenu. Je m'assis au côté d'Alice et nous discutions de tout et n'importe quoi. Esmée vint se joindre à nous, s'était une femme adorable. Son sourire était chaleureux et elle était la bonté même. Elle nous proposa de rester mangé mais Rosalie déclina, elle promit de rester un autre soir en échange. Jasper descendit les escaliers suivit après quelques minutes de Edward. Ce dernier pris ma main et me demanda :

-Je peux te parler ?

-Bien sur, dis-je en me levant.

Il m'emmena dans la salle où se trouvait le piano. Après s'êtres adossé au mur, il plongea son regard dans le mien.

-Ecoute Bella, je sais que tu me considères comme un coureur de jupons sans cœur mais je voudrai quand même qu'on soit amis et…

-Edward, interrompis-je, tu n'es pas un coureur de jupons sans cœur, tu es un gars bien et tu ES mon ami.

-Oui mais tu as bien vu ce qu'a dit Jacob, dit-il.

-Je m'en fous de ce que dis Jacob, je te connais assez pour te dire que tu es mon ami et que tu es un gars bien. Jacob peut toujours parler je m'en fiche….

Edward me regarda avec son éternelle lueur de doute dans les yeux puis me dis :

-On est amis ?

« Et plus si affinités… »Dit une voix dans ma tête. Je faisais taire la voix Off et répondu :

-Oui…

-Dans ce cas, n'ont parlons plus d'accord ?

-D'accord.

Il se leva en prenant mes doigts au passage et alla s'asseoir sur le banc devant le piano où il me fit le rejoindre. Il débuta quelques notes et j'identifiai rapidement la mélodie de Debussy. Je me laissai emporter par cet air familier et très agréable. Edward jouait d'une manière spectaculaire et avec une habilitée sans pareil. Quand les notes de la fin résonnèrent, Edward releva la tête et me sourit.

-C'est magnifique, tu joue vraiment bien, dis-je.

-Merci, tu viens on va dans le salon ?

J'acquiesçais et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon. Je n'eu pas le temps de m'asseoir que Rosalie me dis :

-Bell's on y va.

Je dis au revoir à tout le monde et Esmée me fit promettre de revenir bientôt. Je lui promis et elle m'enlaça. Emmett me jura d'être la demain, et Alice me souhaita une bonne nuit avant d'embrasser ma joue. Quand je me tournai vers Edward il me sourit et me souhaita une bonne nuit en embrassant mon front, y laissant une marque de feu. J'embrassai sa joue en lui disant à demain.

[…]

-Bell's tu dors chez nous ou chez Charlie ? demanda Rosalie arrivée au bout de notre rue.

-Non ce soir je dors chez Charlie, dis-je.

-Ok, comme tu veux.

Elle se gara devant sa maison et nous descendîmes. J'embrassai ma cousine en lui souhaitant bonne nuit et enlaçai mon cousin.

-Bonne nuit, Jazz', lui soufflai-je.

-Bonne nuit p'tite Bella, à demain.

Il embrassa ma joue et je me dirigeai vers la maison de Charlie. J'entrai et enlevai mes chaussures, Charlie était devant la télé. Il regardait un match de baseball en mangeant une part de pizza.

-Bonsoir, dis-je.

-Ah Bell's, ça va ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Oui ça va.

Je pris une part de pizza et Charlie me demanda si je m'étais bien intégrée à l'école. Je lui fis part de ma joie d'être au lycée de Forks ainsi que d'avoir retrouvé mes cousins et mes amis. Après avoir échangés quelques mots, je lui dis que j'étais fatiguée et je montai à l'étage. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain où je pris une douche bien chaude. Je me posai sur mon lit et Ipod dans les oreilles je m'endormis paisiblement sur la musique de Debussy.

* * *

**Heii' Ça vous a plu ?**

**Je voudrai adresser un gros merci à **_**leti60, Adore Youu, JaneDeBoy, bilitis1306, belardtwilight, nesi666, Leadu31. **_**Ainsi que toutes celle qui mettent LMEP en alerte !**

**Je souhaite aussi un Joyeux Anniversaire un peu en retard à Stéphenie Meyer, ainsi qu'un Joyeux Noël !**

**J'espère que ça vous à plut, et pour me le faire savoir le p'tit bouton vert attend que vous cliquiez dessus !**

**Je ne sais pas si je posterai avant la Nouvelle Année. Alors au cas où Bonne Année, Bonne Santé à toutes !**

**Bisou, Lisa.**


	8. Chapitre 8: Le retour de la dinde

Ma nuit avait été calme et reposante, comme à mon habitude, je me levai vers sept heures. Je remarquai que pour la première fois de la semaine, Alice et Rosalie ne m'avait pas préparés mes vêtements. Je décidai donc de mettre un jeans couleur brut ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc. Je mis sur mon débardeur puis un maillot à manche chauve-souris sur mon premier maillot de façon à ce qu'il n'y est que les bretelles qui dépassent. Je me maquillai de manière discrète et adoptai la même coiffure que la dernière fois, le dessous de mes cheveux lissés ainsi que quelques mèches par-ci par là, et le reste bouclés de manière naturelle. Je pris mon sac et descendis rejoindre Jasper. Il était assis à la table de la cuisine. Je m'assis et il releva la tête de son bol.

-Tu es magnifique, aujourd'hui, me dit-il dans un sourire.

-Merci, Jazz', tu n'es pas mal non plus.

-Ouais et encore je suis qu'en pyjama tu verras quand je serai propre et habillai, dit-il.

-J'ai hâte ! Rigolai-je.

Je déjeunai et Jasper alla se préparer. Je lavai notre vaisselle et Jasper arriva en poussant un :

-Et voilà le beau goss !

Je rigolai et le détaillai, il avait enfilé un jeans usé ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc moulant son torse, et une chemise noire à manches longues. Jasper avait retroussé d'une manière qu'il voulait négligée ses manche jusqu'au coudes. Il me souriait et je lui dis :

-Tu es superbe !

-Merci, p'tite Bell's !

-Hé Jazz', il t'as dit quoi, Edward, hier ?demandai-je timidement.

-Ah, je m'en rappel plus, dit-il feignant un trou de mémoire.

-Allé Jasper, dis moi, le suppliai-je.

-Ecoute Bell's, tu sais très bien que je t'aime, t'es ma p'tite sœur, mais Edward est mon ami et quand il me parle il a confiance en moi. Comme je le fais pour toi, je suis sûr que tu n'apprécierais pas si je lui racontais tous ce que tu me dis. Pas vrai ?

-Ouais t'as raison, désolée.

-Pas grave, allé vas mettre ton blouson et tes chaussures, Rose ne va pas tarder !

Je m'exécutai et décidai de mettre des escarpins noirs, en priant pour ne pas perdre équilibre. Je mis ma veste en cuir noir et c'est à ce moment que le klaxon retentit. Je me précipitai vers la porte et perdis équilibre, les bras musclés de Jasper me rattrapèrent à quelques centimètres du sol. Il me remis sur mes pieds et me souris.

-On dira que j'ai rien vu, se moqua-t-il.

-Merci, dis-je.

Nous rejoignirent Rosalie et cette dernière me félicita pour mon look. Après quelques minutes nous étions au lycée. Les Cullen attendaient notre arrivée en discutant. A peine descendue de voiture que je vis Alice me détailler de la tête aux pieds. Ce qu'elle vit due la satisfaire car elle afficha un sourire radieux. Elle m'embrassa et me complimenta sur ma tenue, puis elle fila dans les bras de Jasper. Emmett me lança un sourire, et je lui embrassai la joue.

-Tu es plus belle de jour en jour, me dit-il.

-Merci, dis-je timidement.

Je me tournai vers Edward et lui embrassait la joue. Je m'éloignai quelques peu et il me prit la main.

-Tu es magnifique, aujourd'hui, me souffla-t-il.

-Merci.

-Coucou tout le monde ! dit une fille derrière nous.

Je me retournai et vis Jessica. Elle s'approcha d'Edward, et aperçut nos mains liées. Elle lui sauta quasiment dessus et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Je fus plus que surprise, ma bouche menacée de s'ouvrir sous le choc. Je m'éloignai d'Edward et lâchai par la même occasion ses mains. Je me rapprochai de Jasper et ce dernier me caressa le dos de manière réconfortante. Après leur baiser écoeurant, Jessica s'éloigna d'Edward et pris la main que je venais de lâcher. Elle me lança un regard de défi et fis un sourire hypocrite aux autres.

-Alors ça va ?demanda Jessica de sa voix criarde.

-Ça allait, dit Emmett en lui renvoyant un sourire tout aussi hypocrite.

Jessica fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu. Je regardai Edward il avait un air convaincu sur le visage doublé d'un air pénaud. Il me regarda et j'eu le temps de lire de la tristesse et une lueur de doute dans ses yeux avant que je ne détourne le regard.

« Ah les illusions sont revenus, sans que tu t'en aperçoives »fit la voix Off. C'est vrai les illusions étaient revenus et encore une fois réduites en poussières. Je ne m'étais peut-être pas rendu compte qu'elles étaient là, mais les détruire me faisait tout de même un mal de chien. Je devais faire comme si de rien étais, c'est vrai après tout il avait dis que nous étions des « amis » et en tant qu'amie je devrais être contente pour lui. Je promis intérieurement d'être comme d'habitude avec lui, même si il s'était réconcilié avec Jessica. La sonnerie retentit et accompagnée d'Alice, j'allai en civique. Je pris place au fond, à côté du lutin. Elle soupira et sortit ses affaires, après avoir sortit ces dernières elle repoussa un soupir. Je me tournai vers elle et chuchotai :

-Qu'est ce que t'as à soupirai, Alice ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-Si, mais, j'aime pas Jessica, me dit-elle sur le même ton.

-Oh, ce n'est que ça, bin t'inquiètes Alice moi non plus, je ne l'aime pas.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

« Euh…. Parce que j'aime ton frère et elle me le pique ! »Dit la voix Off. La vérité n'était pas la meilleure des solutions dans ce cas.

-Parce qu'elle joue l'hypocrite, je trouve.

Ce n'était qu'une partie de la vérité, une petite partie, mais une partie quand même.

-Ouais, tout ça pour charmer Edward, dit Alice en soupirant de nouveau.

-En plus, elle a une tête à claque, dis-je, telle une enfant.

-Je donnerai ma plus belle paire de chaussures pour lui en mettre une.

Je rigolai et après avoir échanger un sourire complice, nous écoutions le cour. A la fin de l'heure, j'allai en maths et m'assis au fond, réservant une place pour Emmett. Je dessinai sur mon cahier en l'attendant.

-Salut Izy ! fit mon frère de cœur.

-Salut Em', dis-je en relevant la tête pour lui sourire.

Il s'assit à mon côté et je vis Jacob rendre sa punition. Le professeur pris les feuilles et l'invita à s'asseoir. Jacob se retourna et croisa mon regard, il me fis un sourire et s'assit à trois tables devant moi.

-Décidément il t'aime bien Black, dit Emmett à qui le sourire n'avait pas échappé.

-Peut-être…

-Ouais et bin moi je n'aime pas trop ça, dit Emmett.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Em', ce n'est pas mon genre, dis-je en le taquinant.

-Mouais, si tu le dis, se renfrogna-t-il.

Je rigolai et il me sourit.

-Tu sais Izy, je n'aime pas quand ce genre d'individu te tourne autour. Je ne voudrai pas qu'il y en ait un qui te fasse du mal, alors je veille au grain, crois moi.

- Au merci. Dans ce cas je te nommes garde du corps, dis-je en lui donnant un coup de coude joueur.

-Grand frère suffira, me dit-il.

Je lui souris et nous écoutions le cour, au combien intéressant, de notre prof de maths. A la sonnerie, Emmett m'accompagna à mon prochain cour, pour ne pas que Jacob me suive. En réalité ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour embrasser Rosalie en douce. J'admirai leur amour complice, quand Emmett partit les yeux de Rose pétillaient. Nous nous assîmes au fond et sortîmes nos affaires. Je regardai Rosalie et lui dit :

-Tu l'aimes Emmett, n'est ce pas ?

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point…

-Et il t'aime aussi, c'est quelqu'un de bien, je suis heureuse que tu sois tombé sur lui.

-Merci, Bell's. Moi je suis contente que tu t'entendes aussi bien avec lui.

-En faite, je le considère comme mon frère. Tout comme Jasper.

-Tout deux te considères, eux aussi comme leur petite sœur. Dans un sens c'est bien, mais ça va te pourrir la vie à un moment ou un autre, rigola Rose.

Je rigolai et notre professeur nous rappela à l'ordre. De mauvaise grâce nous nous contrâmes sur notre cour. Quand l'heure de rejoindre les autres vînt, je me composai un visage serein et que j'espérai impassible. Emmett, Jasper et Alice nous attendaient en souriant. Je m'assis à la droite de Jasper. Alice était à sa gauche, Emmett se tenait entre Alice et Rose. Je regardai les élèves qui arrivaient dans la cafétéria. Edward passa la porte, accompagnée de Jessica. Je fus surprise de le voir se dirigeai vers notre table, Jessica aussi vu son expression, après une légère hésitation elle le suivit. Edward s'assit à côté de moi, il avait laissé une chaise d'écart entre nous. Cette distance me fit mal au début, mais quand je vis Jessica s'asseoir à côté d'Edward, je le remerciai intérieurement, je n'aurai pas voulu être plus proche d'elle. Je regardai mes amis, ils arboraient tous une grimace à l'adresse de Jessica, tous sauf Jasper, qui d'ailleurs n'avait aucune expression.

-Ça va ?demanda Edward.

-Ça va, répondit Jasper.

Je regardai Edward et ce dernier me fixait, comme si il voulait me faire passer un message par l'intermédiaire de ses yeux. Il m'adressa un sourire, et ne voulant pas lui rendre je dis :

-Je vais chercher mon plateau.

Je me levai en adressant un pauvre sourire à ceux qui se trouvaient à ma droite. Je me dirigeai vers le buffet et y entreprit de remplir mon plateau. Je pris diverses choses ainsi qu'un soda. Je regardai mon plateau maintenant rempli, bien que j'ai finis ce que j'avais à faire, je ne voulais pas retourner au près de mes amis, ou du moins pas auprès d'Edward et sa copine.

-Qu'est ce que tu attends, Bella ?

Je sursautai et sentis une main me caressai le dos.

-Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-C'est rien Jazz, j'étais dans mon monde c'est tout.

Je regardai Jasper et ce dernier me pris dans ses bras. Il me berça quelques instants et je me surpris quand ma gorge se serra et que j'éclatai en sanglots silencieusement.

**POV : Jasper**

-Qu'est ce qu'elle fait Bella ? demanda Alice inquiète

Je regardai ma cousine qui était debout, immobile, devant le buffet. Les autres, qui la regardaient aussi, commencèrent à s'inquiéter.

-Je vais la voir, fit Edward en commençant à se lever de sa chaise.

-Non, laisse, j'y vais, dis-je en me levant et en lui faisant signe de se rasseoir.

-Mais…

-Laisse Jazz' y aller, il la connaît mieux que toi, interrompis Alice.

Je rejoignis ma cousine, en quelques pas rapide. Elle fixai son plateau -remplit- sans le voir.

-Qu'est ce que tu attends, Bella ? Lui demandai-je.

Elle sursauta et je lui caressai le dos en me rapprochant quelque peu.

-Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-C'est rien Jazz, j'étais dans mon monde c'est tout, fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle se retourna, son visage affichait un air triste, qui me brisa le cœur. Je la pris dans mes bras, dans une étreinte que j'espérai réconfortante et la berça quelques minutes. Je la sentis pleurer dans mes bras. Je relevai son visage, en mettant un doigt sous son menton.

-Qu'est ce que tu as, Bell's ? Demandai-je doucement.

-Je…Je ne supporte pas de les voir ensemble, dit-elle en pleurant.

-Qui ?questionnai-je perdu.

-Edward et sa meuf'…

Elle avait des spasmes et je lui offris mes bras. Elle vint caler sa tête dans mon cou et je sentais sa respiration saccadée, je lui murmurai des mots réconfortants à l'oreille.

-Bell's ne pense pas à ça. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine c'est une pauvre fille.

-Comment ne pas penser à ça quand ils se pavanent devant moi de cette façon, dit-elle toujours dans mon cou.

-Ouais, t'as raison.

Elle pleura quelques instants et je regardai par-dessus son épaule. Je voyais très bien la table où nous mangions d'ici. Ce qui fait que je voyais très bien les regards inquiets et interrogateurs d'Alice, Rosalie et Emmett. Je voyais tout aussi bien le regard inquiet et blessé d'Edward, Jessica quant à elle affichait un petit sourire satisfait. J'aurai tellement aimé faire en sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus sourire du tout, mais à l'instant présent seul Bella m'importait. Ma cousine s'était un peu calmée, elle releva la tête en me prenant la main.

-Merci, Jazz', dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

-De rien ma belle, tu veux revenir t'asseoir ?

-Non, je…je vais aller aux toilettes. Il reste combien de temps ?

-Il reste trois quarts d'heures avant la sonnerie, dis-je en regardant ma montre. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir avec moi, t'asseoir et manger ?

-Non je….je ne veux pas, bégaya-t-elle.

-Comme tu veux, dans ce cas la quatrième porte après les toilettes des filles, tu voix ?

Elle acquiesça et je continuai :

-Il y a la bibliothèque et comme ça tu es sûre de ne pas croisée Jessica, la haut, tentai-je dans un sourire.

-Ouais c'est sûr, dit-elle en souriant, merci Jazz', j'y vais.

Elle embrassa ma joue et j'y embrassai le front, elle partit sans adresser un regard à notre table. Je me retournai et sous les regards interrogateurs de tous le monde, je m'assis.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demanda Alice.

Euh… Que répondre à ça ? Le mensonge était une bonne solution…

-Je ne sais pas, un coup de blues, je pense, elle n'en a pas vraiment parlé…

Alice scruta mon regard, pour y déceler le mensonge. Je brouillai mes expressions pour ne pas devoir lui dire la vérité.

-Et où est-elle allée? demanda Rosalie.

-Elle est partit dans les toilettes se rafraîchir et elle m'as dit qu'après elle irai à la bibliothèque.

-Je vais la voir, fit Edward.

-Non, elle veut être seule, dis-je.

-Oui, laisse la seule, fit Jessica en lui faisant des papouilles.

La jalousie envers Bella la consumait et elle ne voulait pas qu'Edward aille la voir. Donc pour la faire rager quelque peu, je rajoutai :

-En plus, si tu tiens tellement à lui parler, tu as biologie avec elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Jessica se raidit et me lança un regard noir, je lui souris de façon machiavélique.

-Ouais, t'as raison, dit Edward qui était rassuré.

Je croisai le regard d'Emmett et vis très bien qu'il était inquiet au sujet de sa « p'tite sœur » comme il aimait l'appelé. Rosalie était aussi inquiète que lui tout comme Alice et Edward. Je me remémorai le visage de ma cousine, les yeux rouges et son maquillage qui avait coulé. Edward me regardait avec cette tristesse qui ne le quittait plus depuis mercredi. Si seulement il avait un peu plus confiance en lui….

**POV : Bella**

-Oh c'est quoi de ce visage ! Criai-je dans les toilettes.

J'essuyai mes larmes et me regardai dans le miroir de plus près. Mes yeux étaient bouffis par les larmes. Je pris mon sac et le posai sur le lavabo. J'ouvris ma trousse à maquillage et entreprit de me refaire une beauté. Une fois cela finit je me regardai dans le miroir. Mes yeux étaient toujours rougis, mais si je me calmai, on ne verrait plus rien à la sonnerie. Maintenant il fallait que je me recompose un visage serein. Je m'entraînais à sourire, la première tentative fut nulle ainsi que la deuxième à la quatrième tentative, j'abandonnai.

« Les sourires c'est par pour tout de suite » fit-je intérieurement. Je sortis des toilettes et comptai les portes. Une, Deux, Trois, Bibliothèque !

J'entrai et lançai un sourire à la bibliothécaire. Cette dernière me fit signe de m'approcher. Arrivai à son bureau, elle commença à trifouiller des papiers, elle m'en tendit quelques uns.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle… ?Me demanda-t-elle de sa voix chaleureuse.

-Swan, Mademoiselle Swan.

-Ah. Alors Mademoiselle Swan, vous êtes nouvelle dans cet établissement, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, Madame.

-Dans ce cas permettez moi de me présenter. Je m'appelle Maria Samatina. Mais vous pouvez m'appelez Maria. C'est moi qui m'occupe de la bibliothèque.

-D'accord.

-Donc, ces papiers sont le règlement ainsi que les horaires de la bibliothèque. Je vous demande bien évidemment de respecter les livres mis à disposition, de respecter le travail des autres et bien sur tous ça le silence. Vous pouvez chuchoter mais je ne veux pas vous entendre brailler dans la bibliothèque. C'est d'accord, Mademoiselle Swan ?

-C'est d'accord.

-Bien et surtout n'hésitez pas à me demander une aide quelconque en cas de besoin.

-Merci, Maria.

Elle me sourit et j'allai m'installer à une table, où je laissai mon sac. Je parcourus les différentes rangées de livres et en trouvai un qui m'intéressait. Il s'intitulait « Journal d'un coup de foudre », je revins à ma table et m'assis. Je commençai à lire, au bout de quelques minutes une fille me demanda :

-Je peux m'asseoir ?

Je relevai la tête, c'était une fille aux cheveux bruns, elle portait des lunettes. Elle m'adressait un sourire chaleureux.

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Merci.

Elle prit place et sortis un livre de son sac. Elle me regarda et me dit en chuchotant.

-Je m'appelle Angela Weber, enchantée.

-Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella.

Elle me tendit une petite poignée de main que je serrai. Elle m'adressa un dernier sourire avant d'ouvrir son bouquin. Je replongeai dans ma lecture. Trente pages plus tard, la sonnerie retentit. Je me levai de mauvaise grâce, rassemblai mes affaires et sortis en adressant un « Au revoir » à Maria. En passant, j'entrai dans les toilettes pour vérifier que j'avais toujours mon air serein. Une fois sortit des toilettes, je me dirigeai vers la salle de biologie. Les couloirs étaient remplis d'élèves, je vis Edward de loin et il me vit aussi car il cria :

-Bella !

Je fis comme si de rien était et accélérai le pas. La classe n'était plus très loin et j'y entrai après quelques enjambées. Je pris place au fond. Une fois mes affaires sorties, je mis mon visage dans mes mains. Edward tira le tabouret à côté du mien.

-Isabella ?dit-il.

C'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait par mon prénom tout entier. Il y avait une touche d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Sans changer de position, je répondu :

-Oui ?

-Ça va ?

-Oui ça va, merci.

-Isabella ?

-Oui, Edward ?

-Pourquoi tu pleurais tout à l'heure ?

-Parce que… Je…. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, bégayai-je.

-Dis moi, je suis sûre que j'y arriverai.

-Non je ne préfère pas…

Je sentis ses mains entourer mes poignets et les écartaient de façon à ce qu'ils découvrent mon visage. Il me fixait, et me dis :

-Je croyais qu'on se disait tout ? Qu'on était amis…

-On est amis Edward, et moi aussi je croyais qu'on se disait tout.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je veux dire que si on se disait tout, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu ressortais avec Jessica ?

-Et ça aurait changé quoi ?

-Beaucoup de chose, Edward. Pour commencer j'aurais évité de prendre ta main, quand elle est arrivée ce matin.

-Mais Bella, c'est moi qui t'ai pris la main ce matin.

-Peut-être, mais en tout cas, c'est toi qui as commençai.

-C'est vrai et si ça t'as blessée je m'en excuse, dit-il en lâchant mes poignets. Maintenant tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu pleurée ce midi ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? Jasper est au courant, tu peux me le dire à moi aussi.

Je trouvai cet argument totalement nul, Jasper était mon cousin. Même plus il était comme mon frère, un frère que j'aimais.

-Jasper est comme mon frère, je l'aime comme mon frère.

-Et moi tu ne m'aimes pas ?

« Euh….Si mais pas du même amour que Jasper. Je suis amoureuse de toi, pas de Jasper »dit la voix Off.

-Si, bien sur que si, tu es mon ami, mais je ne veux pas te le dire. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler tout de suite, je te promets qu'on en parlera plus tard.

-Tu ne mens pas ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Non, mais je te préviens, c'est moi qui déciderai quand je t'en parlerai, ok ?

-Comme tu veux…

Il embrassa ma tempe et se concentra sur le blabla de notre professeur. Je me concentrai à mon tour. La sonnerie nous fit sortir. Je me dirigeai vers le gymnase et Edward s'arrêta :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demandai-je.

-Je dois attendre, Jess à ….

Je ne le laissai pas finir sa phrase et continuai mon chemin dé que le nom de Jess eu franchit ses lèvres.

-Bella ! Me héla-t-il.

Je ne me retournai pas et continuai à tracer ma route. Soudain, deux grandes mains blanches me firent pivoter sur moi-même.

-Pourquoi tu me fous un vent, et tu me laisses pas finir ma phrase ? demanda Edward en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

-Je n'ai pas envie de m'attarder, surtout pour Jessica, avouai-je.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas ? C'est ça ?

-Exactement, je ne l'aime pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je la trouve hypocrite…

-Mais c'est pas avec elle que t'attends, c'est avec moi….

-Eddy ? Mon Chou ? Héla Jessica.

Edward qui avait sa main sur ma joue, ne se retourna pas. Je vis ses prunelles exprimaient une tristesse intense.

-Je vais y aller, dis-je.

J'embrassai sa joue et filai. Je rejoins Emmett qui m'attendait devant le vestiaire. Je l'informai que j'en avais pour dix minutes et entrai. J'étais en train de me changer quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Jessica, elle me lança un regard noir et défit son sac. Je sortis rejoindre Emmett, il était en train de discutai avec Edward. Ne voulant pas les interrompre j'allai sur la pelouse pour patienter. Je vis Jessica sortir des vestiaires, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle aille avec Edward mais elle passa à côté et pris une autre direction. Elle se dirigea vers moi, un air diabolique au visage. Arrivée à peu près un mètre de moi elle me lança :

-Alors Bella, tu as finit de pleurer ?

-Apparemment, dis-je froidement.

-Tu pleurais pourquoi au juste ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

Les élèves qui étaient proche de nous suivaient notre échange. Je regardai vers les deux frères, ils rigolaient ensemble, ils ne nous avaient pas remarqués.

-Oh mais je crois savoir pourquoi tu pleurais. Tu pleurais parce que tu ne supportes pas qu'Edward et moi ressortions ensemble.

-Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, Jessica.

-Arrêtes, je vois comment tu le regardes. Tu sais, tu pourrais l'avoir, mais sauf qu'il veut un peu plus que des papouilles si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Excuse moi de ne pas être une fille qui couche avec un gars au bout de trois nuits, dis-je dans un sarcasme.

-Oh mais tu devrai demander à ta mère. C'est vrai, ce n'est pas elle qui t'as eu a dix-huit ans et a quittée ton père quand toi tu en avais deux?

A cet instant je ne réfléchis plus et je lui sautai dessus. Je la fis tomber et lui mis un coup de poings dans la joue, elle gémit et tira mes cheveux. Je vis son poing arrivé dans mes côtes, je grognai et atterrit sur le dos. Elle se mit à califourchon sur moi, elle me mit son poing dans la joue gauche. Je pris sa tignasse et la tirai de manière violente. Elle tomba sur la pelouse je me mis devant elle et lui mis un bon coup dans le nez. Elle cria et me mis un coup de poings dans l'estomac, j'eu un haut le cœur et je me mis sur elle, j'allai la frapper quand on me poussa violement. J'atterris deux mètres plus loin. Abasourdie, je regardai celui qui m'avait poussé, Edward.

**POV : Edward**

-Bella n'aime pas Jessica, dis-je.

-Non et moi non plus je ne l'aime pas, fit Emmett.

-Ouais mais Em' je sors avec…

-Pour combien de temps, encore ? Une semaine ? Deux ?

- Je ne sais pas…

-Bin ne t'attend pas à ce que Bella te parle beaucoup dans les jours à venir, elle ne l'aime pas, elle va l'éviter. Et vu que Jessica te colle….

Bella. Elle aller m'éviter. Tout ça pour Jessica, si elle savait. Je cherchai Bella du regard, quand je la vis, elle était à califourchon sur Jessica. Elle allait la frapper. Je me mis à courir dans leur direction, Bella aller frapper Jessica son poing se leva tel une menace. Voulant éviter ça je la poussai. Elle atterrit à deux mètres, sa joue était ensanglantée et ses cheveux totalement désordonnés. Elle me regarda, surprise, je lui lançai un regard noir. Elle avait frappée Jessica, ma petite amie. Quand elle vit mon regard, je vis ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. En deux secondes, je regrettai. Je l'avait fait pleurer et cela me fendit le cœur. Je m'approchai doucement en disant :

-Excuse moi, Bella. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je ne voulais pas te pousser comme ça.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et je lui tendis une main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Tu la touches encore une fois et je te promets que tu t'en rappelleras ! Menaça Emmett, qui avait vu la scène de loin.

-Mais Emmett !

-Ta gueule Edward ! Tu as vu ce t'as fait ! Et tout ça pour ta grognasse ! S'énerva mon frère.

-Laisse Em', ne te bas pas avec ton frère pour moi, dit Bella qui pleurait. Elle ne me regarda pas, le sang sur sa joue coulait.

-Bella, excuse moi. Je n'ai pas voulu te pousser aussi fort, quand j'ai vu que tu allais frappé Jessica, je n'ai pas réfléchit et j'ai choisis de te pousser…

-Edward, comme tu dis, tu as choisis, maintenant c'est tout. Je préfère m'éloigner, parce que je vais foutre en l'air ton couple, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Tu as tout gâché Edward, tu lui a fait du mal, tu l'as fait pleuré… »Dit une voix dans ma tête. Je n'étais qu'un lâche, j'avais choisi la facilité, plutôt que de m'affirmer. Elle n'était même plus mon amie maintenant.

**POV : Bella**

-Edward, comme tu dis, tu as choisis, maintenant c'est tout. Je préfère m'éloigner parce que je vais foutre en l'air ton couple..

J'avais dis cela en essayant de conserver mon calme, pour paraître plus crédible. Edward se figea à mes paroles.

-Izy, tu saignes ! Me dit Emmett. Je t'emmène voir Carlisle.

-Mais Em' mes affaires !

-Laisse Bella, je te les prendrai et je les ramènerai à Rosalie, intervins Angela qui nous écoutait.

-Merci, soufflai-je.

-Edward, les clés de la Volvo, dit Emmett avec énervement.

-Et moi je rentre comment ? dit Edward

-Avec Rosalie, comme ça tu auras tout le temps d'expliquer à nos amis ce qui s'est passé. Si Rose ne veut pas te ramener, vu que tu as poussé Bella, il te restera ta pouf ! dit Em ' en désignant Jessica.

Edward lança les clés à son frère et fixa son regard sur moi, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Je détournai le regard, encore blessée. Emmett me proposa ses bras et je refusai, repensant à la conversation que j'avais eue avec mon lutin préférée ce matin. Je me mis debout, aidée par Emmett, et regardai Jessica. Elle était toujours à terre, elle saignait du nez, des bleus commençaient à se former sous chacun de ses yeux, ainsi que sur sa joue où mon poing avait atterrit un peu plus tôt. Elle me regarda avec un petit sourire satisfait. Je m'avançai, et lui mit une dernière droite –assez puissante- dans la joue gauche en disant :

-De la part d'Alice.

Sa tête partit en arrière et elle gémit. Je passai à côté d'Edward qui n'avait toujours pas bouger, et continuai ma route. Je touchai ma joue endolorie et y recueillis du sang. Emmett me regarda, inquiet. Il me prit dans ses bras et nous emmena jusqu'à la Volvo. Il ouvrit la voiture et me déposa sur le siège passager. Je m'attachai tandis qu'Emmett venait s'asseoir derrière le volant. Une fois en route, il me dit :

-Izy', qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-Emmett, je…. Jessica est venu me voir pendant que tu parlais avec Edward et elle m'a demandait pourquoi je pleurais à midi. Je ne lui ai pas répondu et elle m'a dit qu'elle savait. Que je pleurais parce qu'Edward et elle s'étaient remis ensemble et que je ne le supportais pas. Après elle m'as dit que si je voulais, je pourrai sortir avec Edward, mais qu'il ne se contentait pas que de « papouilles », pour la reprendre. Alors je lui ai dis que je n'étais pas le genre de fille qui couche avec un gars au bout de trois soir. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle ma dit de demander conseils auprès de ma mère, en appuyant sur le fait qu'elle m'avait eu à ses dix-huit ans et qu'elle avait quitté mon père deux ans après. Quand j'ai entendus ça je lui et sautai dessus.

En racontant cela à Emmett, mes larmes avaient coulées sur mes joues et avaient brûlé ma plaie à la joue. Emmett sous l'effet de la colère serra le volant, à tel point que l'espace d'un instant j'ai cru qu'il allait se détacher.

-Dans ce cas, tu as bien fais, dit Emmett en appuyant sur l'accélérateur.

-Tu m'emmènes où Em' ?

-A la villa, mon père est médecin, il va te soigner.

-Oh, je ne vais pas le déranger ?

-Izy', t'arrêtes avec tes questions débiles, bien sur que non que tu ne vas pas le déranger.

-Ouais…

Après quelques minutes de route, nous arrivions à la villa. Emmett descendit de la voiture et vint me porter jusqu'au canapé. Esmée arriva, affolée de voir la Volvo à cette heure ci.

-Emmett ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Papa est là ?demanda Emmett.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Tu es blessé ?

Esmée ne m'avait pas vu, Emmett était devant moi.

-Non maman, pas moi, Bella.

Emmett se décala et je vis Esmée écarquillai les yeux. Elle vint jusqu'à moi et posa sa main sur ma joue intacte.

-Bella, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ?demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Je….Je me suis battue, avouai-je penaude.

-Tu t'es défendus, rectifia Emmett.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Esmée.

-Et bien…

-Qui y a-t-il Emmett ? demanda un homme que j'identifiai comme étant le Docteur Cullen.

-Papa, je te présente Bella. Elle s'est battue et elle saigne de la joue, dit Emmett.

-Oh, je vois, fit monsieur Cullen.

Il s'approcha de moi et Esmée se décala. Il avait les cheveux d'un blond vénitien et les yeux couleur or. Il avait le même nez qu'Edward et la même forme de visage qu'Emmett.

-Bonjour Bella, je m'appelle Carlisle Cullen. Ça va ?me demanda-t-il en effleurant ma joue de ses doigts frais.

-Ça va…

-Emmett aide la à se mettre debout, fit le médecin.

Emmett qui n'était pas loin mis mon bras sur son épaule et posa sa main sur mes côtes !!! Celles où Jessica m'avait frappé.

-Aïe, Em' ta main, gémis-je.

Il enleva sa main, me mis debout et me dit :

-Lève ton maillot !

-Quoi ? Mais non ! Dis-je.

Emmett pris le bas de mon débardeur et le remonta de façon à ce que seul mon ventre soit découvert. Je vis Emmett ainsi que ses parents écarquillaient les yeux. Mon frère de cœur se mordit le poing avec rage pour calmer la colère qui le prenait. Je regardai mon ventre, un gros hématome s'était formé au niveau de l'estomac ainsi qu'un au niveau des côtes.

-Je vais la tuer, dit Emmett.

-Non, Em ' laisse tomber. De plus elle est avec Edward maintenant, dis-je en essayant de l'apaiser.

-Oh ! Si tu savais comme je n'en ai rien à faire, dit-il mauvais.

-Bon vous allez nous expliquer maintenant ? fit Esmée.

-Oui, c'est vrai, moi je suis perdu, rajouta Carlisle.

-En gros, je me suis battue avec la petite amie d'Edward car on s'est pris la tête. Elle a dis que j'étais jalouse d'elle et je lui ai dis que non. Ça a mal tourné et elle en est venue à parler de ma mère, comme quoi, qu'elle avait quitté mon père à ses vingt ans et que à ce moment là, je n'en avais que deux. Je n'ai plus réfléchis et je lui ai sauté dessus, expliquai-je.

Esmée ne pipa mot et Carlisle déboucha sur un autre sujet.

-Je vais désinfecter ta plaie ouverte, dit-il en désignant ma joue. Pour les hématomes je ne peux rien faire, ça va rester une semaine voir une semaine et demie. Je vais chercher ce qu'il me faut.

Emmett tentait de se calmer et Esmée ne bougeait pas. Elle me regarda et me sourit avec tendresse.

-Tu as faim ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Euh….Non, merci, dis-je gentiment.

-Bella tu devrai manger, déjà à midi tu as sauté le repas, intervins Emmett.

Esmée me regarda et fila à la cuisine, elle revient quelques minutes plus tard avec des tartines de Nutellah et deux verres de lait sur un plateau. Elle posa le plateau sur la petite table et dit :

-Mange Bella, avant qu'Emmett ait tout engloutit.

Je souris et me tournai vers ce dernier. Son regard s'était allumé d'une lueur gourmande, je le vis déglutir et il plongea sa main vers une tartine. Je souris et le regardai engloutir sa tartine, il ne lui fallut pas deux secondes avant d'avaler. Esmée regardait son fils en rigolant et j'en fis de même. Je pris une tartine et la grignotai en sirotant mon vers de lait. J'entendis les pas de Carlisle résonnaient derrière moi.

-Bella, Jessica est une fille n'est ce pas ? demanda le médecin, toujours derrière moi.

-Moi je dirai plutôt que c'est une dinde, dit Emmett la bouche pleine.

-Oui, c'est une fille, pourquoi ?demandai-je en souriant à Emmett.

-Si c'est une fille, c'est impossible que ses mains soient aussi grandes, tu as vu les marques qu'elle t'as fait ? dit Carlisle.

Je ne comprenais pas, Emmett se leva et rejoignit son père.

-De quoi tu parles papa ?

-Regarde les marques qu'elle a dans le dos, dit Carlisle.

Je me retournai pour voir le médecin.

-Ne bouge pas Izy, restes immobile, fit Emmett.

Je m'exécutai et au bout de quelques secondes de silence absolu, j'entendis Emmett :

-Je vais le tuer.

-Bin je croyais que Jessica était une fille, fit Carlisle.

-Visiblement ce ne sont pas les marques des mains de Jessica, dit Esmée.

-Bin Bella ne s'est battue avec personne d'autre, n'est ce pas ?demanda le médecin.

Je me tournai face à eux et eus juste le temps de voir Emmett fondre.

-Suis moi, dit-il crispé en me prenant la main.

Il m'entraîna à vive allure dans l'escalier où il me fallut gravir les marches trois par trois pour ne pas qu'il me fasse tomber. Une fois à l'étage il m'emmena dans la salle de bain et me fis prendre place devant l'énorme miroir.

-Je reviens, dit-il en sortant.

J'attendis quelques secondes. La porte s'ouvrit sur le miroir qu'Emmett avait dans les mains il se posta derrière moi, de façon à ce que le miroir en face de moi renvoie le reflet de celui que tenait Emmett.

-Regarde ce qu'il a fait, dit Em'.

Je regardai dans le miroir, je vis d'abord ma joue encore sanglante ça allait être dur à cacher. Je baissai les yeux et regardai le bleu qui s'était formé sur mon estomac, je touchai et lâchai un « aïe ». Mon regard vagabonda ensuite vers mes côtes encore endolories, un hématome de la taille d'une pomme s'était formé. Emmett attira mon regard en gigotant derrière moi. Il me fit signe de regarder mon dos via le miroir. Mon regard se dirigea donc vers mon dos. Emmett effleura ma colonne et je fus surprise de sentir la douleur affluée. Je regardai l'endroit où Em' venait de me toucher, plusieurs bleus étaient apparus. Je les comptai : dix, dix bleus, tous de la taille d'une pièce. J'essayai de me rappeler d'où que ça venait… Jessica ne m'avait pas frappé au dos pourtant.

-Ça ne te dis rien ?demanda Emmett.

Je secouai la tête négativement. Il eu un sourire sans joie et posa le miroir. Il me fit pivoter de façon à ce que je vois mon dos dans le miroir. Une fois ça de fait, posa ses deux mains dans mon dos de sorte à ce que chacun de ses doigts recouvre un de mes bleus. A quelques millimètres prés, tout concordaient.

-Edward, soufflai-je.

-Je vais le tuer, dit Emmett.

Et c'est à cet instant que nos amis entrèrent dans la villa en hélant :

-Bell's, Emmett… !

Emmett réagit au quart de tour et fila comme une flèche vers les escaliers. Je courus après, mais il était déjà en bas. J'arrivai en bas et vu Em' fondre sur Edward, je courus et me mis devant Edward.

-Em' laisse tomber, je marque vite, dis-je.

-Je m'en fous complètement, il n'avait pas a te toucher, dit Emmett en avançant vers son frère.

-Bella, c'est Edward qui t'as fait ces marques ? demanda Carlisle qui regardait la scène.

-Quelle marques ?demanda Alice en s'approchant de moi.

Elle me prit la main et me tira vers elle. Elle du voir mes bleus, du moins ceux qui se trouvaient sur mon estomac et sur mes côtes, car elle poussa un cri d'horreur. Je baissai mon débardeur et regardai mes amis. Rosalie et Jasper qui eux n'avaient rien vu me lançaient des regards interrogateurs. Alice avait une main sur sa bouche, horrifiée, Emmett lançait un regard menaçant vers son frère. Je n'osai pas me tourner vers Edward.

« Vas-y il ne va pas te manger »dit la voix Off. Je le regardai, il fixait mon dos avec un regard coupable. Quand il croisa mon regard, il plongea ses yeux émeraude dans les miens avec une telle intensité qu'il me fallut quelques secondes avant de faire mine de m'intéresser à mes pieds.

-Bella tu viens que je désinfecte ta plaie, dit Carlisle.

Je pris la main d'Emmett pour qu'il vienne avec moi, je ne voulais pas qu'il reste près d'Edward alors qu'il voulait le frapper. Emmett me suivit jusqu'au canapé où Carlisle m'intima de m'asseoir. Il prit place en face de moi et avec un coton imbibé d'alcool balaya d'un geste délicat ma joue. Je grimaçai sous les picotements du désinfectant. Je regardai Edward, une larme roula sur sa joue et mon cœur se fendit. Je ne voulais pas plier et détournai le regard. Alice était toute proche de moi à présent, elle prit ma main et me fit un sourire compatissant. Jasper et Rosalie se tenaient côtes à côtes, tous deux me regardaient avec des yeux inquiets.

-Et voilà Bella, ça ne se verra plus d'ici cinq jours environ, me souffla mon soigneur.

-Merci, Docteur Cullen.

-Appelle moi Carlisle, dit-il dans un sourire.

Il partit dans la cuisine et Alice s'assit à ma gauche, Jasper se rapprocha et s'assit en face de moi tandis que Rosalie s'installa sur les genoux de son homme qui était lui-même à ma droite.

-Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Alice en même temps que Jasper.

Le petit couple sourit et me regarda.

-Je me suis battus avec la…Jessica, dis-je en me rappelant de la présence d'Edward.

-Pourquoi ?demanda Rosalie.

-Pendant qu'Emmett et Edward discutaient, elle est venu me voir et m'as demandé pourquoi je pleurai ce midi, je ne lui ai pas répondu et elle a commencé à supputer toute seule. Elle en est arrivée à conclure comme quoi je m'étais éprise d'Edward et que j'étais jalouse d'elle, elle m'a fait comprendre que si je voulais sortir avec il fallait que je me décoince un peu. Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas ce genre de fille contrairement à elle et elle m'a dit de demander conseil à ma mère. Je ne me suis plus contrôlée et je lui ai littéralement sauté dessus, contai-je penaude.

Tous restèrent bouche bée quelques instants, Edward qui était adossé au mur ne disait rien, se contentant de me lançait des regards désolés.

-C'est qui, qui a gagné ?demanda Alice.

Je voulu répondre mais Emmett me devança.

-Edward.

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux. Emmett continua :

-Nous étions en train de discuter et quand il a vu Bella à califourchon sur Jessica un point en l'air, il a couru et il a poussé Bella à deux mètres de sa chère et tendre.

Tous se tournèrent pour lancer des regards assassins à Edward, Rosalie ouvrit la bouche pour cracher son venin mais je l'arrêtai :

-Comprenez le, pas que je suis de son côté mais si l'un d'entre vous aurez été dans la même situation, qu'auriez vous fait ?

Personne ne parla et je repris :

-C'est vrai Edward ne me connaît que depuis cinq jours et j'étais en train de frapper sa petite amie, il a choisit de me pousser, point c'est tout, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir.

-Et il t'a fait de beaux bleus, dit Emmett.

-Oui mais je marque très vite Em', contrai-je. De toute façon je ne veux plus en parler, je vais laisser Edward et Jessica tranquilles et puis voilà.

-En tout cas tu l'as bien frappé, je crois qu'elle a le nez cassé, dis Alice toute contente.

-Au faite Al', tu me dois une paire de chaussure, dis-je.

-Ah bon pourquoi ?

-Parce que je l'ai frappé de ta part.

-C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle à Emmett.

-Ouais elle lui à mis une droite avant de partir et elle lui a dit « De la part d'Alice », répondu son frère.

-Oh Super ! dit-elle presque en criant. Demain je t'achète les chaussures que tu veux.

Je rigolai et nous discutions tranquillement. Edward était monté à l'étage. Rosalie me demanda quelques détails de ma bagarre que je lui donnai. Nous restions jusqu'à 19h30, Esmée nous invita à rester dîner, nous déclinions et elle nous ordonna de venir demain après la séance shopping, mes cousins et moi acquiesçâmes en rigolant. Edward descendu à ce moment là, il me regarda et je fixai le bras de Jasper. J'embrassai tout le monde sur la joue et fis un bref signe de la main à Edward.

[…]

-Tiens Bell's tes affaires, Angela me les a ramenés tout à l'heure, me dit Rosalie.

J'embrassai mon cousin et ma cousine et me dirigeai vers la maison du Shérif. J'entrai et enlevai mes baskets. Charlie regardait un match de baseball, il se tourna vers moi.

-Bella, qu'est ce que tu as ?demanda-t-il affolé.

Euh…. Je me suis battu avec une pauvre fille et je lui ai défonçai le nez… ? Nan, il valait mieux modifié la réalité.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est rien. Je jouai avec une fille sur la pelouse et quand elle m'a lançai la balle et bin je suis tombée dessus et j'ai raclé le bitume.

-Oh ! T'es vraiment pas doué, dit-il en se rasseyant.

Je souris et allai prendre ma douche. Charlie m'appela pour me dire de venir manger, je refusai prétextant que j'avais mangé avec Rosalie. Je me laissai tombé sur le lit, écouteurs dans les oreilles. Mon esprit vagabonda vers ma journée et je laissai quelques larmes roulaient sur mes joues. Mon téléphone vibra, Emmett :

**« Je te souhaites une bonne nuit Izy. Jt'aime p'tite sœur, je te promets de toujours te protéger.**

**Bisou, Em 3. »**

Je pianotai :

**« Jt'aime aussi Em'. Tu comptes pour moi, bonne nuit.**

**Bell's. »**

Je n'eu pas le temps de le reposai que le lutin s'afficha :

**« Demain shopping à 10h, alors je viens te chercher pour 8h30(le temps de la route).**

**Bis Bell's Jt'aime x3. Al' »**

Le portable en main je répondis :

**« Ok' Chef. Dit tu voudrai pas venir un peu avant pour m'aider à maquiller ma joue ?**

**Bisou Al', T'aime 3.B »**

Elle répondu :

**« Je serai la pour 8h15. Repose toi bien, Izy »**

Je laissai mon téléphone tombai sur mon lit, cinq secondes plus tard il vibra : Edward.

**« Je m'en veut tellement Bella, si tu savais, je n'ai pas réalisé ce que je faisais. Excuse moi de t'avoir fais pleuré et excuse moi de t'avoir fais ces marques. Je ne suis plus avec Jessica, tu es mon amie enfin si tu le veux encore. Je tiens à toi Bella, je vais me faire pardonner même si ça prend du temps. Bisou Edward. »**

Je me levai, s'en était trop. Je descendais les escaliers, les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée.

-Où tu vas ? demanda Charlie.

-Voir Jasper, balbutiai-je.

Je sortis en pyjama et en baskets jusqu'à la maison voisine, je ne toquai pas et rentrai directement. Personne n'était en bas, je montai les escaliers et frappai à la chambre de Jasper.

-Oui ?

J'entrai en larmes. Jasper était dans son lit.

-Bell's qu'est ce que tu as ?demanda mon cousin affolé.

Je lui passé mon portable et il comprit que s'en était trop pour moi. Il souleva sa couverture et m'invita à le rejoindre, je me calai dos à lui et il referma ses bras sur moi. Il me murmura quelques mots apaisants. Je me calmai. Après quelques minutes, je lui dis :

-Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

-Non, tu peux rester dormir avec moi si tu veux.

J'acquiesçai, ce n'était pas la première fois que je dormais avec mon cousin, de plus Jasper savait me calmait et il savait tout de moi. Nous avions assez de place dans son lit, Jasper aimait les lits à deux places. Je m'endormis paisiblement au bout de quelques minutes, trop fatiguée de ma journée.

.


	9. Chapitre 9: Shopping & Baignade

**Coucou tout le Monde =D**

**Alors après une Nouvelle Année, une rentrée desclasses et de très gros bugg d'Ordi, Je Poste Enfin! **

**Tout d'abord Bonne Année à Tout le Monde et Meilleurs Voeux à toute!**

**Je remercis toutes celles qui me lisent et ceux malgrés mes fautes d'orthographes ;D**

****

Toutes vos Reviews me font chaud et je vois que certaine n'ont pas apprécier le geste d'Edward, vous allez voir tous va s'arranger. P'tete pas entièrement dans ce chapitre mais dans les prochains.

**Dislamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennet à Stéphenie Meyer!**

**Sur ce je vous retrouve en bas, Bonne Lecture =)**

* * *

Jasper me réveilla involontairement en parlant dans son sommeil, il balbutia un truc du genre :

-Ils sont nuls, si seulement ils pouvaient s'affirmer.

Je ne cherchai pas plus loin et essayai de me rendormir, en vain. Je me levai en soulevant délicatement la main que Jazz avait posée sur ma taille. Il bredouilla des paroles incompréhensibles et se tourna dos à moi, je souris et sortis de la chambre. Je descendis les marches et me dirigeai vers la cuisine, Rosalie était là, déjà prête.

-Coucou Rose, dis-je.

-Salut Bell's, dit-elle dans un sourire.

-Je peux déjeuner ici ?

-Non, je ne veux pas toi, dit Rosalie.

Pour le coup j'en restais choquée. Je me dirigeai vers la porte prête à partir.

-Mais reviens là, nulle ! dit Rosalie. Je dis ça parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de poser des questions idiotes, alors que je t'ai dis je ne sais combien de fois que tu étais comme chez toi ici.

-Ouais mais…

-Mais rien du tout, tu déjeunes et tu vas t'habiller.

-Ouais mais mes affaires sont chez Charlie.

-Non, je te les ais ramenés. Toute à l'heure je suis allée chez Charlie pour le prévenir que ce soir on mangeait chez les Cullen et aussi pour te réveiller, mais il m'as dit que hier tu étais venu ici en réclamant Jasper. Alors je suis revenue et j'ai vu que tu dormais avec Jazz.

-Bin il est quelle heure ?demandai-je.

-Il est 07h45.

-Oh alors je vais me dépêcher, tu peux me préparer un chocolat s'teuplait ?

-Bien sûr, dit ma cousine.

Je lui embrassai la joue et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Rosalie avait posé mes vêtements sur le meuble. Je regardai ce qu'elle m'avait préparé. Un jeans bleu clair avec une tunique bleu nuit assez large à manche courte. Je regardai mon reflet dans la glace, le dessus de ma joue était éraflé et ma pommette avait bleuie. Mes yeux étaient rouges et bouffit, des cernes s'étaient creusés sous mes yeux. Je me lavai et m'habillai rapidement. Je rejoignis Rosalie, mon chocolat était posé sur la petite table du salon et Rose était assise sur le canapé devant la télé. Je m'assis à son côté et la remerciais pour le chocolat. Je bus lentement en regardant les dessins animés qui défilaient à l'écran.

-Bell's pourquoi tu a dormis avec Jasper ? demanda doucement Rosalie.

-Je… J'ai eu un coup de blues, mentis-je.

- Arrêtes de me mentir. Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas pour ça, dis moi pourquoi….

-Je…. Je ne peux pas t'en parler, tu le dirais à Emmett.

-Mais non, tu crois vraiment que je ne sais pas tenir ma langue ? Surtout pour toi Bella...

-Tu me le promets ?

-J'te le promets Bell's. J'en ai marre de te voir comme ça sans comprendre, dit Rosalie.

-Et bien, disons que je suis blessée par le comportement d'Edward.

-Ouais mais alors pourquoi tu pleurais hier midi ?

-Je ne suis pas blessée par rapport à quand il m'a poussé, enfin si, beaucoup même. Mais je crois que je l'aime Rosalie, dis-je penaude.

Ma cousine ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes.

-Oh je vois. Mais Bell's, aimer c'est la plus belle chose qui soit, dit elle en mettant une main sur mon épaule.

-Peut-être Rose, mais Edward, il ne m'aime pas, il n'aime aucune fille. C'est un coureur de jupon, il me voit comme son amie et puis vu ce qu'il s'est passé hier je ne suis même pas sûre de vouloir lui reparler. Et puis il y a Emmett, il ne laissera jamais Edward sortir avec moi….

-Ecoute Bell's, Emmett si il le faut je m'en occuperai. Edward n'aime pas les filles parce qu'il n'en a jamais trouvé une à aimer véritablement. Tu as raison, hier n'a pas était un jour facile mais je suis sûre qu'il s'en veut, parce que je suis sûre qu'il t'apprécie. Regarde la dernière fois quand on s'est fait une après midi l'age de glace, si il ne t'aimais pas il n'aurai pas fais ça. Il ne t'aurait pas prise dans ses bras.

-Oui mais si je sors avec, il va m'aimer combien de temps ? Le temps qu'il se rende compte que je ne suis pas comme Jessica ? Je ne veux pas, ça me briserai le cœur Rose.

-Il ne te considères pas comme ça, Bell's. Regarde hier, quand il a entendu la douleur dans ta voix alors que tu nous expliquais ce qui s'était passé, il s'est mis à pleurer, c'est la première fois qu'il pleure pour une fille. Si il te considérer comme les filles qu'il fréquente d'habitude, il n'aurait pas pleurer, crois moi je le connais assez maintenant. Edward t'apprécies j'en suis sûre.

-Alors Rose, je fais quoi ? Je l'aime, c'est Jazz qui ma ouvert les yeux. Je l'aime, j'en suis sûre, mais je ne veux pas lui pardonner tout de suite. Je ne veux pas redevenir son amie, en tout cas pas comme je l'étais avant car hier je me suis pris une bonne gifle et ça me fait mal. Je me fais des illusions, j'espère que mon amour soit réciproque et total je me réveille quand il me pousse et ça me tue.

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues et Rosalie me pris dans ses bras en caressant mes cheveux dans un geste apaisant.

-L'amour n'est pas toujours simple Bell's. Ça va passer je te le jure, je ferai tout pour.

-Merci, Rose.

Je me calmai et séchai mes larmes. On frappa à la porte à ce moment là. Puis sans aucune autorisation, on entra, un lutin arriva en sautillant.

-Coucou tout le monde !dit Alice.

-Coucou Al', dis-je.

Elle vint embrasser Rose puis moi.

-Bon tu montes Rosalie s'occupe de tes cheveux et moi je te maquilles, allé plus vite ! dit Alice.

Je montai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, Rosalie me ramena un tabouret et m'intima de m'y asseoir. J'obtempérai, Alice posa une trousse à maquillage –pour ne pas dire un sac- et me dit :

-Bon je vais te maquiller et Rose va te coiffer, alors tu bouges pas et après on va à Seattle faire les boutiques.

-Ok.

Je me figeai et fermai les yeux. Alice se mit au dessus de moi et commença à me passer je ne sais trop quoi sur le visage, tandis que Rose coiffait mes cheveux avec délicatesse.

-Bon alors, il faut qu'on t'achètes trois ou quatre pantalon avec les haut assortis. Après on te prend des maillots à côté. Des sous vêtements et des chaussures. Ah, et tu as un maillot de bain ?me demanda le lutin.

-Euh...Oui.

-Il est comment ?

-Il est noir, très confortable, à une pièce et j'y tiens beaucoup, dis-je.

-Poubelle.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Les maillots de bain à une pièce c'est bon pour les mamies, tu es très belle, alors maillots de bains à deux pièces la miss.

-Mais Alice….

-Pas de mais, t'as finis Rosalie ?

-Oui, répondit cette dernière.

-Bin alors c'est bon, moi aussi j'ai finit.

J'ouvris les yeux et me levai du tabouret, je me dirigeai vers le miroir.

-Oh !

-Quoi ? Ça ne te plait pas ? Parce que sinon on peut….

-Si mais je ne m'attendais pas à me voir comme ça, je trouve au contraire que c'est réussit, coupai-je.

En effet, mes joues étaient identiques, on ne voyait plus mon bleu ni mon égratignure. Mes yeux étaient comme agrandis. Sur ma bouche, Alice avait mis une touche de gloss. Mes cheveux étaient bouclés et lâchés dans mon dos de manière naturelle.

- Voilà maintenant que tu es toute belle on va faire les boutiques !! S'extasia Alice.

[…]

-Bell's alors ça te va ?demanda Alice derrière le rideau.

-Non, dis-je en me regardant dans le miroir.

Alice m'avait donné un bikini marron assez beau je dois l'admettre mais il ne m'allait pas.

-Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ?dit Alice en passant sa tête entre le rideau et le mur.

-Hé !!

-Oh je t'en prie Bella, t'es faite pareil que moi ! Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas alors ?

-Le bas me va très bien mais le haut, il est trop serré, dis-je en rougissant.

-Oh Bella, mais qu'est ce que t'as mangé pour avoir une poitrine comme ça aussi ?

-En plus Al' t'aurai vu l'année dernière, elle avait encore rien du tout, dit Rosalie en passant sa tête de l'autre côté.

-Hé !!

-Chut !

-Attends, j'ai une idée, dit Alice en s'éloignant.

-Oh Alice tu vas pas faire ça ? dit Rosalie en regardant le lutin alors que moi je ne pouvais pas la voir.

-Je fais ce que je veux, dit Alice de loin.

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et Alice revint mettre sa tête dans ma cabine.

-Tiens, me dit-elle en me tendant un haut identique.

Je le regardai, il était pareil mais semblait un peu plus large. Rosalie et Alice me fixaient attendant que je l'essaye.

-Vous attendez quoi pour sortir vos têtes de là ? Demandai-je.

Elles soupirèrent mais me laissèrent mon intimité. Celui-ci m'allait parfaitement, comme les quatre autre que Alice m'avait pris avant.

-Celui-ci me va, dis-je.

Alice entra sa tête, Rosalie fit de même et toutes deux acquiescèrent.

-Tu es magnifique en effet. Je vais t'en chercher un autre, dit Alice.

-Non Alice c'est bon, j'en ai déjà cinq et on a pris huit paréos.

-Ouais alors dans ce cas je t'achètes la paire de chaussure que je te dois et on rentre, dit le lutin.

Elles me laissèrent me changer tranquillement. Je payai mes achats et nous rejoignions la voiture d'Alice. Elle nous emmena jusqu'à une petite boutique de chaussure.

-Bon je t'achète celle que tu veux, ok ? Me dit-elle une fois entrée.

-Ok ! Dis-je en partant en vadrouille dans les rayons.

Alice me suivit et je regardai les chaussures.

-Trop moche, trop claire, trop haute, trop dangereuse, trop ouverte, pas assez ouverte, trop jaune… Dis-je en énumérant les paires que je voyais. Trop marron, trop de monde qui l'ont, trop vieille… Han ! Trop Belle !

-Lesquelles ? demanda Alice.

-Celle là, dis-je en montrant à Alice la paire d'escarpin en question.

Elles étaient noires à talons aiguilles toute simple, le talon était comme du verre peint à l'aquarelle noir. Alice chercha le prix, de ses petits doigts elle tira l'étiquette : 250$, si cher !!!

-Bon allé je te les prends, dit Alice comme si elle n'avait pas vu le prix.

-Ok mais dans ce cas, j'en paie une partie avec toi, dis-je.

-Quoi ? Non, c'est moi à point c'est tout.

-Non je veux en payer une partie, ou sinon je les prends pas.

-D'accord.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la caisse et Alice posa la boîte à chaussure sur le comptoir.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, fit la caissière à Alice.

-Bonjour, répondit le lutin.

La caissière pris les chaussures et les mis dans un sac à plastique.

-Ça fera 250$, informa la caissière en souriant.

Alice sortit son porte monnaie et j'en fis de même.

-Oh ! Bella tu aurais 1$ par hasard ?demanda mon amie.

-Bien sur, lui dis-je en lui tendant le billet.

-Merci, dit-elle. Tenez madame il y a le compte, dit-elle en ajoutant mon billet à son tas.

La caissière prit l'argent et nous souhaita une bonne journée. Alice sortit en sautillant toute contente d'elle.

-Alice ? Tu te fiches de moi ?dis-je en la suivant.

-Bin non, tu voulais en payer une partie non ?me demanda-t-elle l'innocence incarnée.

-Bin oui mais…

-Et bien voilà 1$ c'est une partie, maintenant en voiture Miss Rabat-joie !

Je me dirigeai vers la voiture et m'installai à l'arrière en boudant. Alice et Rosalie n'en tinrent pas compte et discutaient tranquillement. Alice se gara sur le parking d'une boutique et sortit en nous lançant un « Je reviens, attendez moi ici ». Je regardai Rosalie.

-Tu sais où elle va, toi ?demandai-je.

-Non pas la moindre idée, je connais pas la boutique la, mais bon avec Alice, faut jamais poser trop de question, tu sais.

-Hé quand je rentre, il y aura ma voiture ! M'enthousiasmai-je.

-Ouais, si Edward à était la chercher.

-Ouais…

Sur ce je ne parlai plus. Edward devait aller chercher ma voiture. Je repensai à Edward et ce qui s'était passé la veille. Je repensais au petit sourire satisfait que sa grognasse avait eu quand mes larmes avaient pris le dessus, enfin son ex d'après son message. Je sentis comme un trou béant dans ma poitrine et la douleur horrible qui en émanait. Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues et je m'allongeai en chien de fusil sur la banquette arrière. Sans le vouloir je glissai aux pays des songes.

[…]

-Arrêtes de toujours guetter ce qu'elle fait, elle a besoin de dormir Em', fit la voix de Alice.

-Je m'inquiètes pour elle, Al', répondit Emmett.

-Ecoute Emmett, tu sais, elle aime bien Edward et rester éloigner ça lui fait du mal, ça va passer d'ici quelques jours, dit Alice.

-Oui mais je suis là moi, fit Em' comme un enfant malheureux.

-Em' elle te considère comme son frère alors qu'Edward a un statut d'ami pour elle, c'est pas pareil !

-Ouais…

Je décidai d'ouvrir les yeux j'étais dans une chambre, dans un grand lit à deux places, très confortable d'ailleurs. Je regardai l'heure sur mon téléphone : 15h45, j'avais dormi un peu moins de trois heures. Il était tant de retrouver mes amis.

-Emmett ! Appelai-je depuis mon lit.

J'entendis des pas rapides et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée

-Izy !?Dit le grand gamin tout sourire.

J'ouvris mes bras, réclamant un câlin tel une enfant et déglutis en voyant Emmett courir pour me sauter dessus. Il atterrit à côté de moi et me pris dans ses bras, au bout de quelques secondes on vit une petite tête entourée de noir passer la porte.

-Je peux venir moi aussi ?demanda Alice.

-Bien sur, dis-je.

Elle couru et sauta à côté de moi, Emmett était à ma droite et Alice à ma gauche. Alice mit un bras dans mon dos et cala sa tête contre mon épaule.

-Hé et nous ? dit Jasper à côté de Rose.

Tout deux se mirent aux pieds du lit. Je regardai mes amis, j'aimai les avoir à côté de moi, Edward manquait au tableau. Le trou béant se rouvrit, moi qui avais cru que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

-Qui c'est qui ma porté ici ?demandai-je.

-C'est moi, Jasper m'a dit que tu avais mal dormit alors on a pas voulu te réveiller, dit Emmett.

-Ça ne dérange pas tes parents que je squatte comme ça ?

-Oh mais c'est que tu commence à me saouler avec tes questions plus débiles les unes que les autres ! Esmée m'a même dis de te mettre dans sa chambre car son lit est mieux que celui-ci mais j'ai refusé parce que tu m'aurais engueulé après ! Expliqua Emmett.

-Ah ! Merci alors, dis-je penaude.

-Bon moi je vais allé conduire un peu, dit Jazz faisant mine de fixer la couverture.

Je fis:

-Pour aller… Ma Voiture !!

Je me levai et tout le monde rigola de mon enthousiasme. Je couru vers la porte et continuai dans le couloir :

- Fait gaffe pas douée ! M'embêta Emmett de la chambre.

Je descendis les escaliers toujours en courant et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée, je croisai Esmée au salon et lui lançai un rapide « Bonjour Madame Cullen ». Edward regardait la télévision au salon et quand il me vu il se leva en souriant, je continuai la route vers la porte d'entrée enfilant mes chaussures à la va-vite. J'ouvris la porte et regardai devant, une voiture, ma voiture. Mon carrosse était noir avec les vitres teintées, elle était resplendissante. Je m'avançai et ouvris la portière, l'intérieur était en cuir de couleur crème, je m'assis derrière le volant et frôlai ce dernier du bout des doigts. Ma poigne alla se fermer sur le levier de vitesse. L'autoradio était noir et apparemment récent, il avait des ports USB ce qui facilitera mon choix de musique. Je restai là quelques instants et voulant la démarrer, remarquai l'absence des clés. Je sortis et en passant derrière la voiture ouvrit le coffre. Il était spacieux et sûrement adéquate au sorties shopping d'Alice. Je le refermai et frôlai la carrosserie de mon bijou.

-Si tu cherches les clés c'est Alice qui les a, dit Edward que je n'avais pas remarqué.

Il me fixait avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, il portait un débardeur blanc sous une chemise noir et avait un jeans de la même couleur que sa chemise. Le haut de cette dernière était déboutonné. Je remontai les marches du perron et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, passai à quelques centimètres de lui, inspirant son odeur.

-Alice !? Appelai-je du bas des escaliers.

-Oui ? dit le lutin en descendant.

-Mes clés ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que on va d'abord dans la piscine chauffée.

-Mais moi, je veux conduire ma voiture…

-Non tu la conduiras demain en rentrant chez toi.

-Je dors ici ?

-Oui, Rosalie a prévenu Charlie, il est ok.

-Mais…

-Non pas de mais. Ton maillot de bain et dans la salle d'eau, tu vas le mettre et c'est tout !

Sur ce elle partit dans le salon et appela Edward. De mauvaise grâce, je montai dans la salle d'eau enfilai ma tenue.

**POV : Edward **

Elle m'avait tout bonnement ignoré. Elle ne me pardonnerait pas facilement, je la comprenais avec ce que j'avais fait. Ma petite sœur me sortit de mes idées.

-Edward ?

-Oui Alice ?dis-je distraitement.

-On va dans la piscine, tu vas te mettre en maillot de bain.

-Euh… Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me baigner, tu sais.

-Moi je veux que tu te baignes avec nous et c'était pas une question, allez zou !

Je montai les escaliers et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain consacrée aux garçons. Mon boxer m'y attendait, je l'enfilai rapidement. Je pris une grande serviette et me dirigeai vers la piscine. Jasper et Emmett étaient déjà en train de jouer à côté de la piscine. Emmett ne m'avait pas pardonné pour hier, Jasper n'avait pas compris mon geste et avait avoué qu'après notre discussion dans ma chambre il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il m'avait dis qu'il fallait que je m'affirme, facile à dire, il m'as assuré ne pas m'en vouloir parce que Bella me protéger.

_« Flash Back »_

_Je venais de garer la nouvelle voiture de Bella, quand on ouvrit la porte d'entrée, je vis Jasper sortir et s'avancer vers moi._

_ -Edward je voulais te parler de ce qui s'est passé avec Bella hier, dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux._

_ -Je….Je m'en veux Jasper si tu savais, bégayai-je, sentant ma gorge se serrer, je déglutis difficilement._

_ -Je sais Ed', je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu l'as poussé, c'est vrai après m'avoir parlé de ce que tu ressentais je pensai que tu allais faire quelques chose mais je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde à ça, expliqua Jazz._

_ -Je n'ai pas réfléchit à mon geste, j'ai foncé dans le tas sans réfléchir aux répercussions, je lui ai fait du mal et elle ne veut plus entendre parler de moi, je me suis excusé par message et elle ne m'a répondu._

_ -Ecoute Edward, Bella te protège, elle te donne même presque raison et elle assure qu'elle te comprend. Tu l'as blessée parce qu'elle croyait que tu étais son ami. Mais quand Jessica a parlé de sa mère elle n'a pensé qu'à lui arracher la tête et j'aurais fais pareil, on aurait tous fait pareil. Maintenant écoute moi bien, ok c'est ta petite amie Jess et tout et tout, mais tu touches encore une seule fois Bella et je te promets que t'y perdra des dents, déjà que je retiens Emmett alors la prochaine fois… et il n'y a pas intérêt à y en avoir d'autre, je ne retiendrai personne et sauterai dans le tas, c'est compris ? dit Jasper d'un ton menaçant._

_ -Oui bien sur, mais il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois._

_ -Bien, dans ce cas viens on regarde un match de baseball avec Em'._

_Il me sourit et je le suivis jusque devant la télé, Emmett me regarda à peine, encore déçu de mon comportement._

_« Fin du Flash Back »_

Comme je ne m'attendais à aucun signe d'attention particulière, je m'assis au bord de la piscine. Le géant me taquina :

-Bin alors t'a peur Edward ? Déjà que je met une pâté à Jasper, tu pourrai par respect pour lui te faire ridiculiser pour ne pas qu'il se sente seul.

Jasper rigola et Emmett me lançait un regard de défi. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers mon frère, celui-ci sourit se réjouissant à l'avance de ma défaite. Le « jeu » consistait à mettre son adversaire par terre, Emmett gagnait souvent à grâce à sa carrure imposante mais j'étais plus rapide que lui. Je me plaçai à un mètre en face de lui en souriant, Jasper faisait l'arbitre.

-1, 2, 3 partez !

Emmett fonça sur moi tel un rugbyman et je m'esquivais à la dernière minute. Il se retourna les mains vides et recommença dans le sens inverse, tout comme la première fois je m'enlevai et cette fois ci je pris son avant bras et je le tirai jusqu'au bord de la piscine où Emmett tomba la tête la première. Jasper et moi éclations de rire en se tapant dans les mains, Emmett remonta à la surface en grognant :

-Tricheur.

Nous le rejoignîmes rapidement. C'est à ce moment que Rosalie et Alice arrivèrent en bikini et paréo sur la taille. Rosalie portait un paréo et un bikini assortit bleu, Alice portait un bikini argent avec un paréo gris presque blanc. Bella n'était pas là et Alice s'en impatientait. Jasper s'approcha de moi et me chuchota :

-Distrait Alice et Rosalie tandis que moi et Em' on les faits tomber dans la piscine, Ok ?

J'acquiesçai discrètement et réfléchis à ma parade. Une question me brûlait les lèvres.

-Al' ? Rose ? Demandai-je depuis l'eau.

-Oui ? Me dirent-elle en chœur et en tournant la tête vers moi. Gagné !

-Où est Bella ?

-Euh…bin elle se prépare, elle va arriver d'ici quelques minutes je pense, dit Alice.

-Et vous savez si elle m'en veut beaucoup ? Continuai-je.

-Non elle est blessée par ce que tu as fais, et elle a peur de se rapprocher trop de toi pour que tu recommences, donc elle préfère rester éloignée c'est une façon de se protéger en quelque sorte, expliqua Rosalie

Je fus blessé par ces paroles et n'eu aucune réaction quand Emmett et Jasper firent tomber les filles dans l'eau. Je restai dans un coin de la piscine tandis que Rosalie et Alice criaient :

-Mais vous êtes nuls, mes cheveux et regard mon paréo maintenant il est trempé ! Ça c'était Alice.

-Oh mais je vais vous tués mon paréo, et mes cheveux mais vous êtes vraiment cons ! Ça c'était Rosalie.

Emmett et Jasper rigolaient en se tapant dans les mains mais je voyais tous ça de loin mon esprit était bloqué sur les paroles de Rosalie. Elle se protégeait, se protégeait de moi, ma gorge se serra et je plongeai la tête sous l'eau. Je restai ainsi quelques secondes, le temps que mes poumons n'en peuvent plus. Je remontai à la surface et inspirai. Mes amis s'étaient immobilisés, je l'ai regardai et tous regardaient…..Bella. Elle était près du fauteuil à côté de la porte, elle nous regardait en rougissant. Elle portait un paréo noir qu'elle avait noué autour de sa nuque, de tel façon à ce que sa fasse une robe. Une robe qui laissait apparaître ses jambes, ses jambes interminables. Mon bassin se réveilla instantanément et je décidai de me fixai sur ses yeux. Ses yeux chocolat portaient une expression timide et gênée, elle me regarda et détourna le regard immédiatement, sa protection.

-Bon alors tu nous regardes encore longtemps ou tu viens ? demanda Em'.

-C'est que….

-Non je te laisse dix secondes et après on te jette à l'eau comme Rose et Alice, coupa Emmett en souriant.

-Em' j'ai encore….

-1

-Je ne peux ….

-2

-Tu ne comprends….

-3

-Emmett…..

-4

-S'il te plait…..

-5

-Je ne veux pas poser…..

-6

-Ecoute….

-7

-Je te préviens….

-8

-Tu veux jouer à ça ?

-9

-Très bien !

Elle dénoua son paréo et le laissa glisser le long de son corps. Je me figeai, son bikini laissait apparaître deux gros bleus sur son estomac et ses côtes. Emmett et les autres ne parlaient plus, Bella resta impassible et se dirigea vers l'échelle. Elle prit les rampes et se retourna pour descendre les marches. Son dos était marqué d'hématomes, dix hématomes. Mes doigts, mes doigts qui avaient marqué son dos frêle. Je l'avais blessé. Ma gorge se serra et j'eu envie de la prendre dans mes bras en lui implorant pardon. Une fois dans l'eau, elle nous fit face en souriant comme si de rien était. Nous étions tous immobile face à elle. Alice reprit le dessus rapidement.

-Tu es très belle comme ça !

-Merci, dit Bella en rougissant quelques peu.

C'est vrai elle était magnifique dans son bikini. Le haut était noir illustré de petites cordelettes dorées, quadrillée de manière irrégulière. Son bas était noir et portait comme une ceinture de tissu doré. Tout ça mettait son corps de déesse en valeur. Son regard se posa sur moi et j'accrochai mes yeux aux siens. Elle ne détourna le regard et détailla mon corps, je souris sans le vouloir. Quand elle releva les yeux vers moi, elle rougit et me souris timidement. Mon cœur se gonfla en voyant qu'elle m'adressait un sourire.

-Bon viens voir là que je te noies, Izy, dit Emmett en s'avançant.

Elle détourna les yeux pour regarder mon grand frère.

-Je crois que ça va pas être possible Em', je suis surchargée en ce moment, dit-elle malicieuse.

-Ah bin on va trouver le temps, t'inquiètes…

Emmett s'approcha d'elle marchant dans l'eau au lieu de nager, l'eau arriver au abdominaux de mon frère et à l'estomac de Bella. Quand il tendis les bras vers elle, elle le contourna et d'un saut habile lui sauta sur les épaules.

-Si je me noies, tu te noies aussi ! dit-elle sur son perchoir.

-Attendez j'ai une meilleure idée, dit Alice.

Elle s'approcha de moi et me dit :

-Mets moi sur tes épaules !

J'obéis voyant où elle voulait en venir. Rosalie aussi car elle en fit de même avec Jasper. Bella se positionna correctement, les trois filles étaient maintenant sur les épaules de leur frère respectif **(N/a : Oui, n'oubliez pas dans la fiction Emmett est comme le grand frère de Bella =D)**.

-Bon, la dernière fille qui tombe des épaules de son porteur à gagner, et le premier binôme qui hors-jeu aura un gage ! dit Alice depuis mes épaules.

-Vas-y Izy, faut que tu gagnes ! dit Emmett.

-Rose, je compte sur toi ! fit Jazz

-Al' tu peux le faire ! Encourageai-je.

Je me dirigeai vers Emmett pour que Alice se batte. Emmett carra les épaules et nous fis face, mon fond d'écran c'était les jambes de Bella et son bas ventre. Emmett qui me regardait siffla méchamment me ramenant à la réalité. Bella et Alice commençait à se pousser mais elles étaient comme à force égales alors dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, elles se tournèrent vers Jasper et Rosalie. Emmett et moi, sous les ordres de Bella et d'Alice, nous dirigeâmes vers les deux Hales. Alice chuchota un truc à Bella et cette dernière murmura à son tour quelques chose dans l'oreille d'Emmett. Alice maintenant assez proches de Rose et Jazz héla ce dernier.

-Jazz' ? dit-elle de sa voix la plus séductrice

-Oui, répondit-il en levant sa tête pour la voir.

Ma sœur passa le bout de son pied sur le torse de Jasper en disant :

-Ce soir tu dors avec moi ?

-Oui, répondit-il.

-Enfin dormir est un bien grand mot, se rattrapa Alice malicieuse.

Je bouillonnai, Alice était ma sœur ! Elle était en train d'allumer Jasper devant moi. Ce con était hypnotisé par ma sœur et ne remarqua pas que Emmett et Bella s'était postés derrière lui. Alice toujours aussi séductrice lui dit :

-Tu me fais un petit bisou, sur le genoux mon cœur ?

Jasper se pencha pour s'exécuter et n'eu pas le temps d'entendre Rosalie crier :

-Non Jazz' !

Que Bella et Emmett les poussaient déjà les faisant tomber dans l'eau. Alice et Bella crièrent de joie. Emmett et moi nous rapprochions car Bella voulait taper dans les mains à ma sœur. Bell's tapa dans la main d'Alice en rigolant. Alice allait s'éloigner quand Bella lui prit les poignets et la fit glisser, Emmett me fit un croche pied et je tombai moi aussi. Je remontai à la surface à temps pour voir Emmett faire faire à Bella une pirouette en arrière.

-Bande de traître ! Cria Alice, mauvaise perdante.

-Ouais mais en tout cas Rosalie et Jasper on un gage ! dit Bella.

Alice se tourna vers les deux concernés et sourit.

-Bon alors vous allez nous rendre un service chacun !

Je regardai Alice et approuvai suivit d'Emmett et Bella.

-Moi je veux que vous me fassiez un gâteau au chocolat, dit Alice.

-Moi je veux un casse-croûte au Nutellah, dit Emmett.

-Moi je veux une glace à la pistache, dis-je.

-Et bin moi je veux un paquets de bonbon assez gros pour qu'il m'en reste quand Em' m'en aura piquer, dit Bella innocemment.

Nous éclations de rire et Emmett la jeta dans l'eau. Elle se releva trempée –et totalement sexy !!- et sauta sur Emmett. Alice en fit de même et a deux elle le firent boirent la tasse. Elles s'éloignèrent rapidement, et Em' refit de surface affamés de vengeance. Alice courut derrière Jasper, Bella après un moment d'hésitation se cacha derrière moi, j'en fus plus qu'heureux surtout quand la chaleur de sa peau lécha la mienne. Emmett en fut aussi étonné que moi et décida d'abandonner.

-Bon les esclaves, vous attendez quoi pour mon casse-croûte au Nutellah ?! Taquina-t-il.

Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett sortirent de la piscine. Bella sortit de sa cachette et me chuchota :

-Merci.

Elle me sourit timidement, trop contente qu'elle m'adresse la parole je lui répondis :

-C'est quand tu veux…

Elle sortit de la piscine après m'avoir sourit une dernière fois. Elle se sécha dans un geste très sensuel et enfila son paréo. Mon bassin de nouveau réveillé, je plongeai ma tête sous l'eau. Je vis Alice sortir à son tour. J'essayai de refroidir mon esprit et une fois ça de fait, je ressorti de la piscine. Bella se trouvait dans le salon, elle parlait avec Esmée, Emmett embêtait Rosalie avec son casse-croûte.

-Mets plus de Nutellah, Rose ! Sinon je vais rien sentir moi !

-C'est du pain au Nutellah pas du Nutellah au pain Em' ! S'exaspérait Rosalie.

-Ouais mais moi j'en veux quand même…

Dans un geste d'abandon Rosalie découpa trois bouts de pain et les jeta dans le pot de Nutellah, où elle rajouta une grosse cuillère.

-Tiens morfal! Lui dit-elle en lui mettant le pot dans les mains. Esmée, je dois aller au centre commercial je vous rachèterai un pot.

-Oh tu sais Rosalie avec Emmett et Edward qui en mange à la petite cuillère, j'en prends d'avance. J'en ai encore deux dans le placard ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie, répondit ma mère.

Bella éclata de rire, douce mélodie à mes oreilles. Emmett accompagné de son pot de Nutellah alla s'asseoir au près d'elle. Bell's s'assit sur ses genoux sans demander son autorisation, Emmett ne dit rien et continua de manger, j'aurai tellement aimer être à la place de mon frère. Je montai dans ma chambre. Alice m'y attendait, assise tranquillement sur mon lit.

-Oui ? Demandai-je en me dirigeant vers mon armoire.

-Je voulais te demander un truc, Edward …

-Vas-y je t'écoute, dis-je en enfilant mon short hawaïen.

-Est-ce que tu as des sentiments pour Bella ?

Je failli tomber par terre ais me rattraper de justesse.

-Pour….Pourquoi cette question ?

-Je vois comment tu la regardes, comment tu réagis à sa présence, je te connaît tu sais ?

-Bin apparemment pas, Alice. Bell's est mon amie rien de plus, dis-je en passant la main dans mes cheveux.

-Tiens tu vois, quand tu mens tu passes la main dans tes cheveux ! Dis le moi c'est pas comme-ci que j'allais le dire à tout le monde….

-Ecoute Alice, je ne sais rien de plus que toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ma tête, je n'ai jamais été amoureux…

-Donc tu avoues qu'il y a du changement, mais comment ça ?

-Je… Quand elle est près de moi mon cœur bat plus vite, je suis pressé de la revoir à la minute où je ne la vois plus, j'ai mal au cœur rien qu'en la voyant pleurer… Et ça me tue de voir les bleus que j'y ai faits….

-Alors si tu ressens tout ça, pourquoi tu t'es remis avec Jessica ?

-Je ne suis plus avec et quand je l'ai fait la dernière fois c'était parce que j'ai eu peur de mes sentiments. Je ne suis qu'un lâche, je n'ai pas voulu me lancer dans quelques choses que je connais pas….

-Tu n'es pas un lâche Edward, tu es quelqu'un de bien et ça Bella le sais, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs.

-Elle ne me parle même plus Lili, elle m'en veux, regarde ce que je lui ai fait je ne suis pas mieux que Jessica.

-Edward, Bella ne t'en veux pas, elle t'aime bien tu sais. Mais tu n'as pas l'air de t'en rendre compte et puis si tu veux qu'elle te reparle, tu n'as qu'à lui reparler toi. Jessica est une garce ne te compare pas à elle…

-Ouais, mais Emmett est toujours en train de me guetter de peur que je lui refasse du mal.

-Emmett n'est pas toujours là. Tu peux aller voir Izy quand il est occupé, et puis je suis sûre que tu ne lui referas plus de mal.

-Ah oui, et comment tu le sais ? Même moi, je doute de mon comportement, je suis tellement nul…

-Je le sais parce que tu l'aimes, tu ne pourras pas lui faire du mal volontairement, maintenant que tu sais tous ça.

-Ouais, t'as raison je l'aime…

-Aller viens on descend, dit le lutin en se levant de mon lit.

-Al' ?

-Oui ?

-Tu le diras à personne, hein ? Pas temps que je ne te l'autorise pas, ok ?

-Bien sûr, je la fermerai…

Elle me sourit et je l'enlaçai. C'était ma jumelle et j'avais l'impression que c'était une extralucide, elle comprenait toujours tout sur tout le monde, avant même les personnes concernées. Bras dessus – Bras dessous nous descendîmes au salon.

**POV : Bella**

Esmée et moi parlions sur le canapé tandis qu'Emmett mangeait son « casse-croûte » sous moi. Alice et Edward étaient à l'étage et les esclaves du jour étaient partit chercher nos commandes. Esmée me parlait de son travail, elle était décoratrice d'intérieur.

-En ce moment il y a pleins de déménagements à Seattle et quand de nouveaux locataires arrivent on fait appel à mes services, dit la mère de mes amis.

-Bin ça doit bien marcher pour vous en ce moment, alors.

-Oui, en ce moment je suis sur l'appartement de nouveaux arrivants à Forks, les Williams.

-Oh bin le nouveau, il s'appelle James Williams, dit Edward qui venait d'arriver avec Alice.

Il était en short hawaïen noir à fleur dorées, il était torse nu me faisant fondre devant ses muscles saillant, sa tignasse cuivrée était encore mouillée ce qui le rendait incroyablement sexy. Quand Esmée reparla, je m'obligeai à déscotcher mes yeux du torse d'Edward.

-Ah bon ?

-Bin oui, ils habitent où ?

-A deux rues de la maison de Jasper et Rosalie. C'est quand qu'il arrive le nouveau ?

-Lundi. Il va habiter pas loin de chez toi Bella, dit Edward.

Je le regardai, étonnée qu'il me parle, j'hésitai à lui répondre, Emmett grogna imperceptiblement derrière moi.

-Ouais, on dirait, dis-je en regardant Edward.

Il me sourit, content que je lui réponde et Esmée reprit la parole :

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu es la voisine de Rose. Je l'ai vu ce James, je l'ai trouvé étrange comme renfermé sur lui-même. Vous serez sympa avec lui d'accord ?

-Bien sur, répondis-je.

-Evidemment, répondit Edward.

-Ok, dit Emmett la cuillère de Nutellah dans la bouche.

-Bon je vais aller faire à manger, dit Esmée en se levant.

-Oh attendez, je vais vous aider Madame Cullen, dis-je en me levant à mon tour.

-A une seule condition. Dit-elle

-Laquelle ?

-Je veux que tu m'appelles Esmée, je ne suis pas encore vieille. Le jour où je serai grand-mère, on pourra m'appeler Madame. N'est-ce pas Emmett ? Quand est-ce que je serai grand-mère ?

Emmett faillit avalai la cuillère.

-Euh…pas tout de suite, d'accord maman ?

Esmée soupira mais ne perdit pas le Nord.

-Et toi, Edward ?

Edward déglutit et répondit :

-Le jour où tu seras grand-mère, ça sera le jour où Alice reviendra enceinte, mais tu n'as pas envie que Jasper meurt si jeune n'est-ce pas ?

Elle soupira encore une fois et se dirigea vers la cuisine, moi sur ses talons. La cuisine des Cullen était immense. Esmée proposa de faire des lasagnes, deux plats : un pour Emmett et un pour les autres, je rigolai et nous fîmes un plat chacune en bavardant.

-Alors tu veux faire quoi après tes études Bella ?demanda Esmée.

-Je veux faire institutrice pour les petits, répondis-je.

-Oh, tu aimes bien les enfants ?

-Oui, j'aime bien les petites bouilles qu'ils ont. Ils s'étonnent pour un rien et ne demande qu'à apprendre.

-J'aimerai tellement être grand-mère. Mais Alice est trop jeune, Emmett ne veux pas en entendre parler pour le moment et Edward, il n'est même pas en couple. Tu veux des enfants, toi Isabella ?

-Disons que j'en voudrai, mais avec une personne que j'aime et pour le moment je ne suis sûre avec personne, donc. Puis je suis trop jeune pour être mère pour l'instant.

-Oui, je ne suis pas sûre que ton père accepterait en effet.

Je souris et mis mon plat au four.

-Esmée ?

-Oui ?

-Quand tout le monde sera couché, est-ce sue je pourrai aller me baigner ? Parce que tout à l'heure je n'en ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion, nous avons joué plus qu'autre chose.

-Bien sur, tu es ici comme chez toi.

-Merci.

Quand le repas fut prêt nous appelions tout le monde. Carlisle, Rosalie et Jasper étaient rentré. Une fois attablés, Carlisle me dit :

-Alors, Bella ? Ta joue ça va ?

-Oui très bien merci.

-Parfait.

Carlisle qui était à côté d'Esmée et de Alice souriait. Alice était à côté de Jasper qui lui était à côté de Rosalie. Emmett était à ma gauche et Edward à ma droite. Tout le monde goûta les lasagnes et avec Esmée nous fûmes complimentées plus que nécessaire. Quand tous eurent finit leurs assiette, Emmett lui en avait mangé quatre, Esmée proposa :

-Alors vous voulez de la glace au chocolat ou à la pistache ?

-Pistache, dit Edward dont les pupilles étaient allumées de gourmandise.

-Chocolat, dis-je en même temps qu'Alice et Rosalie.

-Pour moi aussi, dit Jasper.

-Moi je veux les deux, dit Emmett de la sauce tomate tout autour de la bouche.

Je rigolai tandis que Carlisle demanda de la pistache. Je me levai pour aider Esmée, je la rejoins à la cuisine.

-Oh merci ma chérie, parce que sinon j'aurai pas eu assez de bras, dit-elle dans un sourire chaleureux.

-C'est normal Esmée.

Je la vis prendre sept petites assiettes dans le placard.

-Bin nous sommes huit Esmée.

-Attends tu vas comprendre, me dit elle en souriant.

Elle ouvrit le congélateur, pris les glaces et avec l'instrument adéquat commença à en mettre dans les assiettes. Je ramenais les assiettes deux par deux dans la salle à manger. Celle de Jasper et d'Alice, celle de Rosalie et de Carlisle. Je pris mon assiette ainsi que celle d'Edward, je posai celle d'Edward juste devant lui.

-Merci Bella, dit-il en effleurant mon bras.

Des frissons parcoururent mon corps et je posai mon assiette à ma place. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine.

-J'ai faim, se plaignit Emmett.

Je souriais à son ton d'enfant malheureux et rejoignis Esmée. Elle avait sortit une grande assiette et y entreprenait d'y mettre six boules.

-L'assiette d'Emmett je présume, dis-je en rigolant.

-Un véritable ogre…

Je rigolai franchement, et quand elle eu finit je ramenai son dessert à Shrek. Quand il me vu passer la porte, son regard se dirigea directement vers l'assiette. Sous son regard envieux je devinai que l'eau lui avait envahit la bouche, c'est pourquoi je prenais tout mon temps.

-Oh je crois que j'ai oublié la petite cuillère, dis-je en faisant demi tour sous les yeux d'Emmett.

-J'en ai une, s'empressa-t-il de dire.

-Oui mais j'ai oublié la mienne.

-J'te passerai la mienne, j'en ai pas besoin t'inquiètes…

-Attends je réfléchit, dis-je en prenant la pose de celle qui réfléchit intensément.

Sous les rires de tous Emmett se leva pour me prendre son assiette des mains. Il me proposa sa cuillère, je refusai.

-Non merci, j'ai la mienne.

Il eu une mine outrée et après quelques secondes plongea la tête vers son dessert. Je me rassis à côté d'Edward et celui-ci me dit :

-J'ai cru qu'il allé cassé sa cuillère d'impatience.

Je rigolai et nous mangeâmes notre glace tranquillement.

[…]

Tout le monde dormait où du moins étaient dans sa chambre, vu les bruits de la chambre d'Emmett et Rosalie. J'essayai par tous les moyens de ne pas imaginer les images tandis que je passai devant pour la chambre rejoindre la piscine. Je pris une serviette en passant devant la salle de bain et descendis les escaliers. Le rez de chaussée était désert et je ne m'y attardai pas. J'entrai dans la pièce de la piscine et refermai la porte doucement. Après avoir posé ma serviette et mon paréo sur un des fauteuils, j'entrai dans l'eau. Elle était très bonne, et j'y plongeai la tête sans attendre. Après m'être détendu quelques minutes, je commençai à nager. L'eau me détendait et me permettait de réfléchir. J'avais plusieurs points à éclairer.

1) J'aimais Edward, mais est-ce que lui m'aimait ?

2) Est-ce que j'étais prête à lui reparler ?

3) Emmett nous laisserait-t-il sortir ensemble si l'occasion s'en présentait ?

4) Comment je vais m'habiller lundi ?

Alors pour les réponses :

1) Je ne pense pas, il me l'aurait fait savoir vu sa confiance en lui. Puis, qu'est-ce qui lui plairait chez moi, je n'avais rien d'exceptionnel, j'étais…banal.

2) J'avais vraiment envie de lui reparler et de refaire de lui mon ami. Mais si nous redevenions amis, je voulais que ce soit une amitié moins….fusionnelle, car je me faisais des illusions et ça me brisait le cœur. De plus j'étais trop jalouse de ses conquêtes, il n'était peut être plus avec Jessica mais il ne resterait pas seul bien longtemps.

3) Rosalie a dit qu'elle s'en occuperait au cas où. Emmett semblait être calme et sage à sa manière, je pourrai donc lui expliquer. Mais de toute façon, je ne pensais pas sortir avec Edward un jour.

4) C'est une très bonne question, je demanderai à Alice.

Je nageai tranquillement quand j'entendis le bruit de la porte. Je me retournai, surprise qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui ne dormait pas. Edward m'adressa un sourire timide…

**POV : Edward.**

Je descendis les escaliers, voulant aller nager un peu, car avec Emmett dans une piscine on ne peut pas nager. J'ouvris la porte et vu Bella en train de nager. Son paréo se trouvait sur un des fauteuils ainsi que sa serviette. Je la regardai faire des brasses, elle ne m'avait visiblement pas remarqué. Elle nageait vite et avec habilitée. Elle semblait en grande réflexion, je restai quelques instants immobile et admirai ses merveilleuses courbes comme un voyeur –ce que j'étais, en l'occurrence-, puis après quelques minutes je claquai la porte faisant mine d'arriver. Elle se retourna surprise et rougit quelque peu.

-Euh…je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, dis-je. Bin je vais te laisser tranquille.

-Non, tu ne me déranges pas, dit elle en s'approchant du bord. Viens.

Trop content de sa proposition je retirai mon short hawaïen à la vitesse grand V, me dirigeant vers l'échelle en boxer, je remarquai que Bella souriait. Quand je descendis l'eau m'arrivant au niveau de l'estomac. J'eu un moment d'hésitation, que devais-je faire ? L'approcher ? Nager ?

-On fait la course ? Proposa-t-elle

-Ok.

Je me mettais en position au bord de la piscine, tout comme elle.

-Bon alors, on fait aller-retour, ok ?

-Quand tu veux, répondis-je.

-Prêt, feu, partez !

Je nageai sans lui prêter attention, donnant le meilleur de moi-même, quand je fis l'aller je donnai tout ce qu'il me restait pour le retour. Ce n'est qu'a environ trois mètres avant l'arrivée que je la vu assise sur le bord, elle m'attendait même pas essoufflée. Je m'arrêtai net.

-Comment… Comment as-tu fais ? Demandai-je hors d'haleine.

-Bin comme toi mais en plus rapide, répondit-elle malicieuse. J'ai eu le temps de te voir faire le retour, tu nages bien d'ailleurs.

-Euh…Merci.

Elle sourit et sortit les jambes de la piscine, se remit debout et alla se sécher. Je la détaillai discrètement, elle était parfaite. De belle jambes, un ventre comme je les aimais, une poitrine à tomber, des cheveux extraordinaire et un visage splendide. Je sortis à mon tour et me séchai en même temps qu'elle. Quand elle eu finit, elle remit son paréo mais seulement au niveau de la taille. Je remis mon short et lui dis :

-Attends je reviens…

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et allai chercher son paquet de bonbon et un pot de Nutellah avec une grosse cuillère. Je rejoignis Bella qui était assise dans un fauteuil en train de réfléchir.

-Et voilà, lui dis-je en lui tendant son sachet de bonbon.

Son regard s'alluma et elle me remercia.

-Tu comptes manger le Nutellah à la petite cuillère ?demanda-t-elle en mâchouillant une fraise gélifiée.

-Non, j'en ai pris une grosse c'est plus pratique.

Elle me sourit et se leva en lançant un « je reviens ». J'attendis quelques secondes et la vis revenir avec une cuillère dans la main.

-J'en veux aussi, dit-elle.

-Bin moi, je veux de tes bonbons, rigolai-je.

-Ok !

Elle mit son fauteuil juste à côté du mien et posa son sachet sur l'accoudoir, puis elle se rapprocha pour prendre une cuillerée de chocolat. Nous grignotâmes quelques instants en silence puis de but en blanc lança :

-C'est quand ton anniversaire ?

-Le 5 juin. J'aurai dû naître le 20 mais Alice bougeait de trop, j'ai préféré sortir avant, dis-je d'un ton détaché.

-Oh elle bougeait déjà à cet âge là ? Ça doit être une maladie, dit-elle en avalant une cuillère de Nutellah.

Je ris et lui demandai :

-Et toi ?

-Moi c'est le 13 septembre.

-C'est quoi ton animal préféré ?

-Le chat, j'aime bien les matous, dit-elle d'une voix enfantine.

-Pourquoi tu n'en as pas, alors ?

-Parce que…. Je ne sais pas en faite.

Je rigolai et lui demandai ses fleurs préférées, son film préféré, sa musique préférée, son groupe préféré et son livre favoris. Nous discutions pendant ce qu'il me semblait être des heures mais jamais du sujet que j'aurai dû aborder. Je décidai de me lancer dans autre chose.

-Isabella ?

-Oui ?

-Tu m'en veux encore beaucoup ?

Pas besoin de préciser, elle comprit de suite.

-Non, pas vraiment. C'est…. Ça sert à rien ce qui est fait est fait.

-Je m'excuse quand même. Je n'ai vraiment pas voulu te faire du mal et saches que ça ma briser le cœur, dis-je sincère.

-Et bien comme ça on est deux, dit-elle.

-On est de nouveau ami ?

-Ouais si tu veux, dit-elle.

Elle bailla et de la voir bailler, je l'imitai.

-Bon je vais aller me coucher, dit-elle en se levant.

-Ouais, je vais faire pareil.

Nous allâmes mettre nos cuillères dans le lave-vaisselle.

-Je vais me mettre en pyjama dans la salle de bain.

-Moi aussi, je viendrai te dire bonne nuit après, dis-je en montant à ses côtés.

Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre pour prendre mon pyjama. Après avoir enfilé mon bas gris, je décidai d'abandonner le haut sur mon bureau. On toqua à ma porte.

-Oui ?

Izy rentra, vêtue d'une très belle nuisette en satin bleu nuit, à fines bretelles et à décolleté….plongeant.

-Tu n'as pas un t-shirt à me prêter pour demain ? Parce que quand c'est Alice qui choisit mon pyjama, je ne préfère pas trop me balader avec.

Je pris le haut de mon propre pyjama et lui tendis.

-On sera assortis, dis-je.

-Ouais, sourit-elle. Je te laisse alors, à demain.

Je la raccompagnai jusque la porte et après une légère hésitation, embrassai le sommet de son crâne, il me semble que ses lèvres frôlèrent mon épaule. Puis elle entra dans sa chambre en me soufflant « Bonne nuit Edward. ».

* * *

**Voilà...!**

**Alors ça vous a plus?**

**Je voulais vous dire, je recherche une Béta car il y a plusieurs demandes et j'aimerai faciliter le plus possible la tâche à mes lectrices, une volontaire?**

**Dites moi par le bouton vert ;D**

**Laissez des reviews, j'y réponds promis =)**

**Je pense poster le chapitre suivant le week end prochain, il portera sur l'arrivée de James...**

**Donc Bisou, Bonne semaine, Prenez soin de vous ;D**

**Une review!?**

**Lisa =)**


	10. Chapitre 10: Surprotégée

**Coucou Les Miss's!**

**J'éspère que vous allez bien & que votre semaine c'est bien passé. Moi jai eu une semaine de poisse totale, entre le camion qui me trempe quand je marche sur le trottoire et qu'il pleut, que je me toque la tête sur la petite table avant de finir par terre parce que j'ai trop bougé du canapé sur lequel je m'était endormis ou encore l'entorse au doigts, Je dis heureusement que le week end arrive parce que les semaines comme ça =/ Enfin bref, je suis encore en train de raconter ma vie...**

**Je voudrai adresser un p'tit message à:**

**Carlota788:** Ma p'tite Charlotte je te remercie de m'aider en étant ma Béta, rôle que tu accomplis merveilleusement bien =D

**Leti60:** Miss Laetitia, tes reviews ne me lasseront jamais, au contraire je les attends je dois dire (= Je suis contente que ma ff te plaises et te remercie infiniment d'avoir la patience de lire chaque chapitre...

**MselleMiya:** Ma p'tite Dame, je te remercie de me lire malgrès mes fautes d'orthographes =D Enfin maintenant j'ai ma Béta x3. Le "H" à Nutellah c'était fait exprès Miss =) Merci de me lire et de prendre la patience de le faire depuis les State's ;D

**Butterflied75:** Heii' M'zelle, je te remercie de tes loooongues review's =D Je vois que ma fanfic' te fait te poser des questions sur comment ça va se passer et tout =) Je suis là pour répondre à certaines d'entre elles si tu veux ;D Merci de me lire, j'éspère avoir de tes nouvelles sur ce chapitre...

**Merci aussi à:**

**Bellardtwilight, my-fiction-twilight, , Fanoudusud, lapiaf83, Kristianna972, fan96, kelly03, Leadu31, nesi666, bilitis1306, JaneDeBoy & Adore Youu (**_Qui m'a mis ma toute première review ;D_**) pour leur review plus qu'encourageante et surtout très sympa ;D**

**Et je remercie aussi toutes les personnes qui me mettes en favoris, en alerte et celles qui me lises sans laisser une trace de leur passage...**

**Diclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, il sont à Stéphenie Meyer =D**

**Sur ce je vous retrouve en bas, Bonne Lecture =)**

* * *

Edward et moi étions prés de la piscine en train de nous embrasser avec amour et fougue. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux si doux et lui me caressait le dos avec une tendresse infinie. Quand notre baiser prit fin il me chuchota :

-Je t'aime tellement ma Bella. La première fois que je t'ai vu, tu ne m'as pas laissé indifférent et ça n'a fait que prendre de l'ampleur au fil des jours.

-Je t'aime aussi, chuchotai-je.

Je l'embrassais et le serrais dans mes bras quand tout a coup l'eau s'agita et créa une grande vague qui m'aspira toute entière. Je me réveillai en sursaut et trouvais Emmett à côté de moi qui sursauta aussi.

-Emmett ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demandai-je.

-Je cherchais ton sachet de bonbons, avoua-t-il penaud.

Je rigolais et il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.

-Bien dormis ?

-Très bien merci. Quelle heure est-il ?

-Il est 10h30. C'est à qui que tu parler ?

- Je ne parlais pas, je dormais…

-Tu as parlé dans ton rêve, tu as dit « Je t'aime aussi». Alors tu le disaisà qui ? demanda-t-il suspicieux.

Je sentis le feu me monter aux joues tandis que je m'insultais intérieurement d'être aussi bête. Emmett me fixait, je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre.

« Change de sujet ! »M'intima la voix Off.

-Il n'y a plus de bonbons, m'exécutai-je.

Emmett troqua rapidement son expression de gendarme à celle d'une personne qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Quoi ? Tu n'as pas tout mangé ?

-Si, enfin non. Edward en a mangé avec moi.

Emmett se renfrogna.

-Ah tu lui reparles ?

-Oui…

-Tu as déjà passé l'éponge sur ce qu'il t'a fait ?

-Ce qui est fait est fait Em', si je m'arrêtes à des embrouilles comme ça, j'avancerai pas, tu sais Edward est mon ami.

-Et moi je ne suis pas ton ami ?

-Si bien sur que si, mais tu es aussi mon grand frère aussi.

-Ouais, bin manger des bonbons sans son grand frère franchement… Vive la fraternité, dit-il.

Je rigolais et nous descendions en direction de la cuisine où se trouvaient Esmée, Alice, Jasper et Rosalie. J'embrassai tout le monde et m'assit sur une chaise.

-Tu veux quoi pour ton déjeuner ma chérie ?me demanda Esmée.

-Oh laissez Esmée je peux le faire, dis-je en me levant.

-Non, non, non. Hier tu m'as assez aidé comme ça, je te fais ton déjeuner un point c'est tout.

Je me rassit et lui demandai un verre de lait des tartines de Nutella. Esmée me servit et me souhaita un bon appétit. Plus je la connaissais, et plus je l'appréciais. Elle était si maternelle, si gentille et tellement douce**.** Alice m'interrompit dans mes pensées.

-Bell's ?

-Oui Al' ?

-C'est quoi de cette tenue ? Je ne t'avais pas préparé une nuisette ?

-Si.

-Elle est où ?

Je me regardais dans le maillot d'Edward, il m'arrivait aux genoux ce qui fait qu'il recouvrait entièrement la nuisette.

-En dessous, répondis-je.

-Pourquoi tu la caches ?

-Elle ne me cache même pas moi-même cette nuisette. Ce n'est pas une tenue pour traîner chez quelqu'un. Alors j'ai mis un autre truc pour me couvrir un peu plus….

Elle n'eu pas le temps de répliquer car un Edward tout endormis arriva dans la cuisine. Ses yeux à moitié fermer, il était torse nu les cheveux en bataille et portait pour seul vêtement son pantalon de pyjama. A cette vu je ne pu m'empêcher de me mordre la lèvre, il était tellement craquant. Il embrassa sa mère, Rosalie et Alice puis donna une rapide accolade à Jazz et Emmett. Il s'assit lourdement sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté de la mienne.

-Maman, je peux avoir pareil que Bella s'il te plait ? demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.

Il se tourna vers moi et me sourit.

-Salut ! dit-il.

-Coucou ! Répondis-je.

Il embrassa ma joue et j'embrassai la sienne. Esmée qui le servait sourit ainsi que Alice, Rosalie et Jasper, seul Emmett réagit de manière négative en serrant les mâchoires à s'en faire grincer les dents.

-Ah bin je comprends d'où qui vient le maillot maintenant, dit Alice.

Je rougis et Edward souri à sa sœur. Emmett grinça vraiment des dents.

-Bella, on part d'ici deux heures, dit Rosalie.

-Ok.

-Bin vous ne mangez pas là ? demanda Esmée.

-Non, merci Esmée, on va rentrer, on a des devoirs et puis le shérif va lancer un avis de recherche s'il ne nous voit pas du week-end…

Je rigolais avant de finir mon petit déjeuner.

[…]

La journée touchait à sa fin. Rosalie et Jasper venaient de rentrer chez eux, nous nous étions mis d'accord pour qu'prennent ma voiture demain. Je l'avais conduite pour la première fois tout à l'heure et elle était parfaite. L'accélérateur n'était pas trop sensible mais assez pour que je n'ai pas à y appuyer comme une dingue, les sièges étaient confortables et le volant plus qu'agréable à tenir. Jasper était monté avec moi, il m'avait menacé de me dénoncer à Charlie si je ne ralentissais pas, j'avais tendance à conduire un peu plus vite que la vitesse autorisée. En rentrant Charlie avait regardé ma voiture et m'avait complimenté sur mon choix. Rosalie et Jasper avaient dîné chez nous et Rosalie m'avait –encore- préparé mes vêtements. Je filai sous la douche. Quand j'étais propre je me laissai tomber sur mon lit et y entreprit de dormir quand mon téléphone vibra.

Emmett :

**« Alors cette voiture ? Bonne nuit Izy à d'main Jt'aime ! »**

Je répondis rapidement :

_« Ma voiture est géniale ! Bonne nuit Em' à d'main Je t'aime… »_

Alice m'envoya un message cinq minutes après :

**« Demain tu me ramènes chez moi, avec ta voiture ? Bises Bonne nuit Bell's. »**

Je pianotai :

**« **_Je te ramènes, t'inquiètes Miss ! Bises Bonne Nuit Alice. »_

Je posai mon téléphone à côté de mon oreiller et attendait inconsciemment le message d'Edward. Cinq, dix minutes passèrent sans rien, je me résigner et me tourner couverture jusqu'aux oreilles, prêtes à dormir quand mon téléphone vibra. Je sautai presque sur ce dernier pour voir _notre_ photo affichée.

**« Bonne nuit p'tite Bella, à demain. Je ramènerai le paquet de bonbon pour la biologie. »**

Je souris et inscrivis :

_« A ton avis le pot de nutella avec deux cuillères ça passera inaperçu dans mon sac ? »_

Je devinai son magnifique sourire en coin quand il lierait mon sms, je reçu :

**« Le sachet de bonbon suffira morfale ! A d'main bisou »**

J'aurai tellement appréciée d'avoir un « je t'aime » à la fin, mais bon je lui reparler c'était déjà bien.

_« Bonne nuit Edward, à demain »_

Apaisée je m'endormis rapidement …

**POV : Edward**

**« Bonne nuit Edward, à demain »**

Bella me reparlait et j'en étais plus qu'heureux. Je lui avais promis son sachet de bonbon ce qui dans un sens me garantissait qu'elle me parlerait demain. Je m'allongeais dans mon lit et pris le maillot que j'avais laissé sur mon oreiller. Le maillot que je lui avais prêté hier, il portait son odeur. Une odeur de fraise, de lait et de ce quelque chose qui rendait tout ça exquis. Je le mis sous mon cou et m'endormis paisiblement.

[…]

Alice, Emmett et moi attendions nos amis sur le parking. Le paquet de bonbon était dans ma poche, je souriais quand la voiture de Bella arriva. Cette dernière sourit en sortant, suivit de Jasper et Rosalie. Rosalie vint vers moi et m'embrassa sur la joue, elle salua Alice de la même manière et se faufila dans les bras de son homme. Jasper nous donna une accolade à Em' et moi et embrassa son petit lutin. Bella embrassa la joue de Em' et parla quelques secondes de Alice, le sujet : sa tenue. Bella portait un jeans moulant, un débardeur noir qui était décolleté mais de manière raisonnable et sur ce même débardeur elle portait un maillot moulant gris en V ce qui laissait apparaître son débardeur. Elle remercia Alice pour ses nouvelles chaussures, celles qu'elle avait gagné vendredi. C'étaient des talons aiguilles, noir simples et le talon en question était comme peint à l'aquarelle ce qui lui donnait un style chic. Bell's se tourna vers moi et m'offrit un sourire radieux. Elle était maquillée simplement, une touche de gloss sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, un coup de crayon noir, du fond de teint pour cacher sa joue meurtrie. Sa coiffure était un mélange de cheveux lissés et frisés naturellement qui lui donnée un air merveilleusement sauvage et sa veste en cuir ne faisait que renforçait cette image. Bella était simple et j'adorais ça, car elle était naturellement sublime. Elle s'avança vers moi et embrassa ma joue, laissant des picotements sur son passage.

-Ça va ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Ça va et toi ?

-Très bien, merci.

-J'ai les bonbons, dis-je en sortant le sachet.

-Cache ça, dit-elle en les prenant et en les remettants dans ma poche de blouson. Y'a Emmett ! Me murmura-t-elle.

-Bell's ? Appela Alice.

-Oui ? dit-elle en regardant ma sœur.

-Tu me ramènes alors ?

-Oui 'Lice.

-Bonne chance Ali', dit Rosalie.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Emmett en même temps qu'Alice.

-Disons que Bella, trouve plus facilement l'accélérateur que le frein, ce qui est d'ailleurs étonnant connaissant Charlie, expliqua Rosalie.

Nous éclations de rire tandis que les joues de Bella se teintaient d'un joli rose. J'entendis la sonnerie et parti avec Jasper en Histoire de l'Arts, le nouveau se trouvait à l'avant dernier rang. Jasper et moi prenions place au fond, Jacob se trouvait à ma droite tandis que Jasper et moi était à ma gauche. Le nouveau s'appelait James. Il était blond, les cheveux assez court, ses yeux étaient marron mais pas comme ceux de Bella, ses yeux tirés sur un marron boueux. Il était musclé, mais pas trop. James se tourna vers moi et me lança un sourire auquel je ne répondis que brièvement. Le cour commença et quelques minutes plus tard, Jacob m'envoya un mot.

_**« Je crois que le nouveau va chasser ici »**_

« Chasser » pour Jack s'était dragué, j'inscrivis.

_« Pourquoi tu penses ça ? »_

_**« Ce matin quand il est arrivé, il regardait toutes les filles… »**_

_« Tu crois qu'il en a une en vue en particulier ? »_Écrivis-je.

_**« Je n'en suis pas sûr mais je crois que Bella lui plait bien, parce que qu'en ça a sonné il la regarder partir avec Alice et les a suivis de loin, je le suivais et quand les filles sont rentrés en classe, il s'est retourné brusquement et est venu jusqu'ici. »**_

_« Je vois, je vais garder un œil sur lui. »_

Je lui tendis ça et décidai de ne pas en parler à Emmett car si je lui disais il lui sauterait dessus tout de suite.

_**« Moi aussi, je ne veux pas qu'il l'approche de trop près… »**_ M'envoya Jack.

Je lui fis un signe de tête et suivit le cour. La matinée défila sans que je m'en aperçoive. J'avais suivi James discrètement, en deuxième heure il avait espagnol et en dernière heure de la matinée il avait anglais en même temps que Rosalie et Bella. Je faisais confiance à Rosalie, elle ne manquait pas de répondant et puis Bella savait se défendre aussi. Je rejoignis la cantine avec Emmett. Jasper et Alice s'y trouvait assis côte à côte. Je m'assis à côté de Jazz et Em' à côté d'Alice. Rosalie et Bella arrivèrent, je vis James arrivait quelques secondes après, guettant de loin. Je serrai les dents, Jacob dû le remarquer aussi car il siffla d'énervement. Bella vint prendre place à ma droite. Elle me sourit de la manière la plus exquise qui soit et je lui donnai sans hésiter un baiser sur le front.

-Ta matinée ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Ça a été et toi ?

-Ça a passé vite, en même je suis toujours avec l'un d'entre nous en cours, dit-elle en souriant.

Je souris. Elle était si belle, si douce et si attentionnée. Depuis qu'Alice et moi avions parlé, j'en étais sûr, il n'y avait aucun doute possible. J'aimais Bella. Elle regarda son plateau et se dirigea vers le buffet pour prendre un peu de nourriture. Je la regardai sa démarche était gracieuse, ses cheveux volants dans son dos. Je l'admirai quand je vis la silhouette que j'identifiai comme étant celle de James apparaître pas très loin d'elle. Sur mes gardes, je me levai et la rejoignis en quelques enjambées, Jacob fit de même, il se posa à un mètre de James le dépassant de toute sa hauteur. Jacob était grand et musclés, c'était un gars bien quand il le voulait. Bella me regarda surprise et me fit de sa voix cristalline :

-Tu veux quelque chose toi ?

-Non merci…

-Salut, moi c'est James, je suis nouveau, intervins Williams.

Je serrai les mâchoires tandis que Jacob fit de ses mains deux poings menaçants. A cette montée de colère, je ne pensai même plus aux leçons de politesse que Esmée m'avait tant répété. Bella agit innocemment et répondu :

-Moi c'est Bella, voici Edward et Jacob.

Elle nous désigna et le nouveau nous regarda brièvement, puis recentra son regard sur mon amie. Bella lui tendit une main amicale pour une poignée de main dans les règles. Au lieu de ça il prit sa main et y déposa un baiser tel un gentleman, un gentleman qu'il imitait très mal. Jacob me lança un regard identique à celui que je lui lançai : inquiet et meurtrier. Bella me regarda avec insistance pour me rappeler ce qu'avait dit Esmée, il fallait être sympa. Je regardai James et lui tendis une poignée de main. Il pris ma main et sans attendre plus longtemps je lui broyai les phalanges, il ne protesta pas et accepta cette salutation. Quand j'eu finis de maltraiter sa main, Jacob en fis de même avec une telle force que ses tendons apparaissaient. Jack afficha un rictus menaçant, et lâcha la main de James que j'imaginai endoloris. Je posai ma main sur l'épaule de Bella, attirant son regard.

-Tu viens, on va avec les autres ? Demandai-je gentiment.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis se tourna vers James.

-Bon bin à plus tard alors, et Bienvenue à Forks ! dit-elle en affichant un sourire emplie de sincérité. On se voit en sport, Jack ? dit-elle à ce dernier.

-Oui, à tout à l'heure Bell's, dit l'indien.

Je lui adressai un signe de tête et tournai les talons, accompagnai de Bella nous allâmes manger. A peine assis nos amis nous assaillirent de questions :

-Alors ? demanda Alice.

-Il est sympa ?demanda Rosalie.

-Il vous a dis quoi ? demanda Jasper.

Seul Emmett ne pipa mots et se concentrait sur un point dans la cantine. Je regardai mon frère, il avait l'air en colère, je ne dis rien et Bella répondit :

-Oui il est sympa, il n'a rien dit de spécial il a juste voulut se faire des connaissances je suppose.

Bella subit une nouvelle vague de question, je m'y intéressai que quelque peu, regardant toujours un Emmett impassible. Je suivis son regard et apercevais James. Enfin, il posa son regard sur Bella et demanda :

-C'est quoi de ces manières ?

Sa voix signifiait clairement qu'il était énervé, tout le monde s'en étonna, tout le monde sauf moi car je voyais de quoi il voulait parler.

-De quelle manière tu parles? Demanda Bella.

-Il se prend pour qui à t'embrasser la main comme ça, c'est vrai moi j'le connais pas ce type, dit Emmett en désignant la table de James d'un geste évasif.

-Oh, mais tu vas pas t'énerver pour un rien ? demanda Bella.

-Ouais, ouais. De toute façon je l'ai à l'œil celui-là, dit-il en se penchant vers son assiette.

Bella hocha la tête, affligée. Les conversations reprirent de plus belle, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie nous rappelle à l'ordre. Avant de partir avec Bella, Emmett me prit en aparté et me dis :

-Edward, tu gardes un œil sur elle. Je lui fais pas confiance à ce type. Je te préviens, je te fais confiance alors fais pas le con, ok ?

-Emmett, tu me crois capable de la laisser traîner avec un gars pareil ? Sérieux ?

-Je te croyais pas capable de faire du mal à une fille et pourtant, t'as vu son dos…

_Touché, Coulé…._

-Alors tu fais gaffe' ok ? Je te fais confiance, reprit-il.

-Je vais veiller au grain…

Nous rejoignîmes les autres et avec Bella, je pris le chemin de la salle de biologie. Nos affaires sorties, je pris le paquet de bonbon, le prof' nous annonça qu'aujourd'hui c'était une séance télé. Après avoir plongée la salle dans le noir, la télé illuminant les premiers rangs, Bella bougonna :

-J'aurai su ça, je l'aurais prit le pot de nutella.

Je rigolai silencieusement et posai le sachet de bonbon sur la paillasse. Nous grignotions à notre guise, parfois nos mains se touchaient, provoquant un millier de picotements dans mes doigts. Bella se pencha vers moi pour me chuchoter :

-Tu es ami avec Jacob maintenant ?

-Disons qu'il n'a jamais était mon ennemi mais plutôt un con que je préférais éviter, répondis-je dans le creux de son oreille.

-Ah ok, dit-elle.

La sonnerie se fit entendre et nous nous dirigions ensemble vers le gymnase.

**POV : Emmett**

Le nouveau avait cours avec moi en première heure de l'après midi. Je le guettai de loin, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'approche de Bella, en tout cas pas de trop près. Après être arriver au gymnase j'attendait comme d'habitude les deux biologistes. Ils arrivèrent, discutant et rigolant ensemble. Izy me regarda et m'adressa un sourire en se dirigeant vers son vestiaire en lançant :

-J'arrive dans dix minutes.

Edward et moi allions nous changer dans le vestiaire destiné aux hommes. Jacob s'y trouvait ainsi que Mike, Tyler, Démétri, Félix, Alec et Ben. Quand nous eûmes finit de nous changer, nous sortîmes tous ensemble et attendant comme d'habitude sur la pelouse les filles qui prenaient cinq bonnes minutes de plus. J'écoutai les discussions sans y participer, Edward et Jack n'y participait pas non plus. Les autres mecs parlaient des filles pour ne pas changer.

-En tout cas, elle est vachement belle et puis elle a un sale caractère je trouve ça excitant, lança Félix.

-Ouais et puis il me semble qu'elle est toute seule, renchérit Démétri.

-Pour une fois qu'il se fait pas une fille en moins de deux semaines, dit Mike en lançant un regard vers mon frère.

J'écoutai d'une oreille plus attentive.

-Et puis, ce qui est chiant c'est qu'elle est surprotégée. La pauvre, elle en a trois sur le dos, dit Alec.

-Hé mais les mecs faut vous caser, vous avez faim là, intervint Ben.

Ben sortait avec Angéla depuis le début de l'année c'était un petit couple sympa.

-Oh toi la ferme, tient la voilà ! dit Tyler en scotchant son regard vers les vestiaires.

Tous les garçons suivirent le mouvement et par curiosité je regardai à mon tour. Bella se rapprochait vêtue d'un bas de survet' noir et d'un débardeur noir, ce qui fait que tout son buste était moulé à la perfection. Ses cheveux relevés par une queue de cheval laissaient voir toute la beauté de son visage sur lequel s'était affiché un sourire radieux. Les garçons la suivaient tous du regard, tous sauf Ben. Elle s'approcha de moi et me pris par le coude en me lançant un :

-On y va ?

Je regardai les gars qui regardaient Bella, comprenant tout à leur récente conversation. Je leur lançai un regard mauvais et tous s'intéressèrent subitement à l'herbe verte. Avec Edward, Jacob et Bella nous nous dirigeâmes vers le début de la piste. J'entendais les garçons de derrière :

-Pff', qu'est ce que je te disais ? Surprotégée !

-Putain elle a un beau cul quand même !

Je fis volte-face et tous se turent ne cherchant pas à aller plus loin. A peine retourné, j'entendis Ben éclatait de rire :

-Bah ! Vous devriez voir vos têtes ! Hé trouvez vous une fille, vous avez faim là, les gars !

-Oh toi ta gueule ! Répliquèrent les autres à l'unisson.

Je ris discrètement. Avec Bella à ma droite, Jacob à ma gauche et Edward qui était à la droite de la pas douée comme j'aimais l'appeler nous courûmes tranquillement. Une fois la distance demandée, parcouru nous nous allongeâmes sur la pelouse. Je vis passer Jessica, ses yeux était marqué de cocards et sa joue était éraflée, encore plus que Izy. Bella savait se battre y avait rien à dire. L'ex d'Edward jeta un regard meurtrier à Izy et regarda Edward avec tristesse, comme une supplique. Isabella posa sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule et il me semble même qu'elle s'y endormit.

[…]

**POV : Bella**

Nous étions prêts à partir, Alice avait prit place sur le siège passager de l'Audi et Jasper était à l'arrière. Rosalie et Emmett étaient avec Edward dans la Volvo, je démarrais et prit la route. A peine sortit du parking Edward, accéléra et plaça la Volvo sur la voie inverse à mes côtés. Il me sourit et appuya sur l'accélérateur, puis il partit devant me doublant.

-Bin ça si c'est pas un défi, je sais pas ce que c'est, dit Alice.

-Ouais ta raison, dis-je en accélérant à mon tour.

Je rattraper la Volvo sans mal et doubler Edward, Alice lui fit de main par la fenêtre quand nous passions à ses côtés. La route pour aller chez les Cullen était généralement déserte. Edward me collait et après quelques secondes me doubla avec toujours ce sourire en coin collé au visage. Nous ralentîmes car un camion était stationné sur notre voie, nous empêchant de passer, des voitures arriver en face nous empêchant aussi de le doubler. Edward attendait derrière le camion et j'attendais derrière lui quand une idée me traversa la tête. La prochaine voiture d'en face était à 100 mètres sans plus attendre, j'enclenchai la première et doublai Edward et le camion. Je repris place sur la bonne voie au moment où j'allai rentrer dans la voiture qui arrivée, son conducteur appuya lourdement suer le klaxon mais je m'en fichai, trop contente de voir la file de voiture qui empêchait Edward de doubler lui aussi. Alice applaudit et Jasper rigola, j'appuyai sur l'accélérateur et conduisait à vitesse infernale vers la villa. Une fois arriver nous sortîmes tous de la voiture et Alice nous invita à entrer. Cinq minutes après, les pneus de la Volvo qui ralentissais sur le gravier se firent entendre. Alice nous lança à Jasper et à moi un regard complice et nous sautâmes tout trois sur le canapé prenant une pose qui montrait clairement qu'on s'ennuyait. Alice lança :

-On fait mine de les attendre depuis longtemps maintenant.

Jasper et moi acquiesçâmes et je regardai mes ongles, faisant mine de m'y intéresser. Jasper joua avec son portable et Alice tripotait avec ses cheveux. Quand le reste de mes amis franchirent la porte, je fis :

-Hé bin, c'est pas trop tôt !

-On vous attendez plus, lança Alice.

-La prochaine fois on laissera de l'avance à Edward, hein Bell's ? Me dit Jasper moqueur.

-Ouais je crois que c'est le mieux, renchéris-je complice.

Edward se renfrogna et j'éclatai de rire. Il s'assit sur le canapé à côté de moi et m'ébouriffa les cheveux pour m'embêter.

-J'ai une rédac' d'anglais, tu la fais avec moi ?demanda-t-il en accrochant ses yeux verts aux miens.

-Ouais, pourquoi pas ?

-Viens on va dans la salle à manger, dit-il en se levant.

Je le suivis et remarquai qu'Edward ne m'avait plus pris la main de puis l'incident de Jessica ni même pris dans ses bras. Dans un sens s'était mieux ainsi, je ne voulais plus d'illusions.

[…]

Tout propre et enveloppée dans mes couvertures, j'attendais comme tous les soirs le message d' faisait défilé une musique Sean Kingston sur mon Ipod mais, je n'étais pas trop rap alors je zappai sur Muse, quand mon téléphone vibra. La photo que j'aimai tant s'afficha. _Notre Photo…_

**« Bonne nuit ma Bella, à d'main. Fais de beaux rêves, Bises 3. »**

Toute contente j'inscrivis :

_« Bonne nuit Edward, à d'main. Dors bien, bisous x3 »._

C'était peut-être ridicule mais le calme que m'apportait ce message permis à Morphée de me prendre en toute délicatesse.

* * *

**Alors!?**

**Oui, je sais ce chapitre est moins long. Il n'est pas vraiment important mais il sera la base de ma prochaine action =D**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, j'y réponds et le Bouton Vert n'attend que ça ;D**

**Je pense poster le Week-end prochain, ça vous convient?**

**Prenez soin de vous, A la semaine prochaine j'éspère, Je vous Adore, Lisa =)**

**Review?!**

**...**


	11. Chapitre 11: Trop c'est trop!

**Coucou les Miss's =)**

**Voici le Chapitre 11 du Monde est Petit =D**

**Je remercie toute celle qui lisent ma fanfic', qui laissent des review's, qui mettent en favoris, en alert et celle qui lise en tout anonymat.**

**Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, il appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer (=**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement ma Béta, Carlota 788, pour son aide précieuse et sa gentillesse.**

**Sur ce je vous retrouve en bas, Bonne Lecture =)**

**

* * *

**

**POV : Bella**

**(**_10 jours plus tard_**)**

Je me garai sur ma place de parking habituelle, la Volvo à côté et les Cullen qui souriaient. Mes cousins et moi descendîmes de voiture. Rosalie et Jazz allèrent embrasser leur amoureux respectifs tandis que mes lèvres se posèrent sur la joue d'Edward. Ce dernier me sourit et embrassa mes cheveux, j'aurais tellement voulu qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, tous ça me manquait depuis mon altercation avec Jessica. J'embrassai ma meilleure amie et ce petit lutin me sourit avec la joie de vivre. Em' me prit dans ses bras protecteurs –trop protecteurs je trouve parfois- et je l'embrassai aussi sur la joue. Je repris place à côté d'Edward et ne dis rien, attendant patiemment la sonnerie. Cette dernière ne mit pas longtemps avant de retentir et nous rappeler nos obligations. Alice et moi allions en éducation civique. Je suivai le cour –au combien intéressant- de notre prof'. Je remarquai avec dégoût que cela faisait plusieurs jours – douze exactement- qu'elle portait les mêmes habits, Alice devait avoir mal aux yeux rien qu'en regardant ça. Les cheveux de notre enseignante n'étaient pas de toute propreté non plus, et ses dents étaient vraiment trop jaunies par le tabac pour nous faire croire qu'elle se les lavait tous les jours. Je souriais en pensant que c'était cette prof' là qui nous disait comment nous tenir dans la société, les règles de bases et patati et patata… La sonnerie me fit sortir de mes rêveries –enfin soyons honnête mes cauchemars vu l'état de ses cheveux !- et je quittai Alice pour rejoindre Emmett. Ce dernier m'attendait à la sortie, comme à chaque coup depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant, il devait avoir peur que je m'envole. Quoi qu'il en soit nous fîmes le chemin bras dessus- bras dessous comme à l'accoutumée. Nos places du fond nous attendaient, Jacob, lui restait devant. J'avais remarquer que Jacob aussi me suivait de loin et quand je le regardais j'avais toujours l'impression qu'il détournait les yeux comme si lui aussi me guettait. J'en avais parler à Emmett, mais ce dernier n'avait pas réagit. Félix qui était devant moi se retournant parfois en me lançant un sourire plein de sous entendus tout en haussant des sourcils à deux reprises, je rougis quelque peu et son regard se déplaça vers mon décolleté –léger certes mais décolleté quand même- mais quel pervers ! J'allai lui en foutre une quand Emmett le fis tomber de sa chaise d'un coup sec je gratifiai ce dernier d'un sourire pour le remercier et il me fit un clin d'œil. Félix se remit sur sa chaise en bougonnant, il fallait absolument que je dise à Alice d'arrêter de choisir mes vêtements. J'écoutai le professeur de mathématiques bien que j'eu l'impression plus d'une fois qu'il parlait une autre langue. Mon « grand frère » m'escorta jusqu'en anglais et après avoir embrassait Rosalie, il lança un regard mauvais à Démétri, Tyler et James. Avec ma cousine nous nous asseyions au fond, Démétri se plaça à ma droite, James devant moi et Tyler à côté de lui. James traînait beaucoup avec les garçons qui étaient avec moi en gymnastique, il m'adressait quelque fois la parole sans plus mais j'avais plusieurs fois surpris sa manière de me regarder intensément dans la cantine, comme si il attendait quelque chose. Rosalie se pencha vers moi pour me murmurer :

-Il y a une fête demain, chez les Volturi, on y va tous…

-Je les connais pas moi ces Volturi, répondis-je sur le même ton.

-Tu verra il sont sympa et puis si tu connais Alec non ? Et puis il y a aussi Félix et Jane mais elle tu ne la connais pas il me semble.

-Non je ne la connais pas, elle est sympa ?

-Ça dépend des jours…

-Et ils habitent où ?

-Juste avant la réserve Quileute, ils sont propriétaire d'un petit hôtel, le seul de Forks d'ailleurs…

-Ouais mais j'ai rien à me mettre, Rose.

-Alice le sais depuis trois jours crois moi que son dressing à laisser un peu de place pour les fringues qu'elles t'a acheté.

-Quoi ? Mais nan je veux….

-Mesdemoiselles Hales et Swan je ne vous dérange pas ? Non parce que sinon je peux sortir, interrompis la voix sarcastique de notre prof' d'anglais.

_Bin vas-y casse toi !_

Je réfrénai mon côté obscur et fis mine de prendre des notes. Je reçu un bout de papier venant de devant, je le dépliai et lu :

**« Ça te dirai d'aller au ciné ou manger un truc ce soir ? J »**

Je répondis et renvoyai à James :

_« Non désolé mais ce soir je vais chez les Cullen, peut-être une prochaine fois… »_

Quand James lu le bout de papier, il le déchiqueta avec colère et le fourra dans sa trousse

Quelques minutes après, la sonnerie retentit et avec Rosalie nous rejoignions les autres. Après m'être assise à notre table habituelle, où se trouvait déjà Alice et Jasper, j'attendis patiemment Edward et Emmett. Les deux frères arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard souriant. Edward prit place à côté de moi en me donnant une bise sur la joue et Emmett m'ébouriffa les cheveux avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Rose. Je me levai pour aller remplir mon plateau repas, arrivée là haut, je remarquai que Démétri, Félix et James y était. Je décidai de prendre une salade ainsi que mon éternelle canette de coca, je me dirigeai vers les fruits quand Félix me parla :

-Alors ma belle ? Ça va ?

-Oui merci, ça va, répondis-je poliment.

Félix s'approcha et me glissa dans le coin de l'oreille :

-Tu ne voudrai qu'on fasse un truc ensemble ce soir ? Tu sens tellement bon, dit-il en touchant mes cheveux.

Je me figeai et répondis :

-Non ce soir je ne suis pas chez moi. Je suis invitée…

-Ah bon et c'est si important que ça, parce que on pourrait bien s'amuser tu sais ?

Sa main allée toucher mon visage quand quelqu'un lui enserra le poignet. Je vis Félix grimacer sous la pression et il s'éloigna de quelques centimètres. Je regardai mon « sauveur » : Edward.

-Ça va, Bella ? Me demanda-t-il en me regardant brièvement, focalisant son regard sur Félix.

-Oui… Ça va, balbutiai-je.

-Tu devrais savoir qu'avec moi une fille est toujours bien, Cullen, dit Félix avec arrogance.

-Toi tais toi, intervins Jacob que je n'avais pas vu arriver.

Ce dernier posa sa main sur mon épaule. J'allais exploser.

-On va manger ? demanda Edward.

J'acquiesçai et il lâcha la main de Félix pour mettre son bras autour de mes épaules. Ce geste me fit mal au cœur, car depuis plus de deux semaines il ne m'avait pas touché et là devant les garçons il faisait ça dans un geste possessif. Je me dégageai avec habilité sous ses yeux incrédules et me dirigeai d'un pas rapide vers la table de mes amis, il m'y rejoint sans dire un mot. Emmett me questionna directement :

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tu étais obligé de te laisser faire ? Et puis pourquoi tu te déplaces seule ?

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je répondis rageusement :

-Je suis grande ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si il y a des cons partout. Et puis je t'interdis de me parler comme ça ! Tu te prends pour qui ? J'ai le droit d'aller chercher à manger sans qu'il n'y est un de vous qui me colle aux basques, Nan ?

Je me levai sans attendre de réponse et sortis de la cantine sous les regards de tous. Je marchai sans but précis, je passai devant les toilettes et m'y arrêtai. Non mais pour qui se prenaient-ils ? Cela faisait deux semaines que je ne pouvais pas bouger sans que Edward, Emmett ou encore Jacob me suive ! J'essayai de me calmer et de réfléchir. Je ne voulais pas retourner avec les autres. Emmett m'énervait, Edward devenait possessif alors qu'il me faisait clairement que ce n'était qu'un ami et rien de plus, Jasper avait essayer de les calmer au début puis n'avait plus rien dit. Même Alice et Rosalie ne comprenaient pas leurs comportements. Je pris le chemin de la bibliothèque et y entrai.

-Bonjour Bella, me salua Maria.

-Bonjour Maria, répondis-je poliment.

Je m'installai à une table en prenant un bouquin. Angela qui n'était pas loin me sourit et je lui rendis avec gentillesse. Je commençai à lire quand quelqu'un posa sa main sur mon épaule, je regardai : Démétri.

-Et bien ma Bella, qu'est que tu fais ? Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on se fasse un truc ce soir ?

-Non et laisse moi Démétri !

-Hé bé. Tu ne devrais pas me parler comme ça, moi je t'aime bien tu sais ?

-Super, maintenant laisse moi.

Au lieu de ça il se plaça à côté de moi, ma main me démanger. Je me retenu de lui mettre une claque et allai m'installer avec Angéla.

-Je peux ? Lui demandai-je.

-Bien sur…

Je m'assis et elle me demanda :

-Démétri?

-Il m'énerve, tu peux pas savoir, lui dis-je.

-Ce n'est qu'un imbécile, dit-elle en soupirant.

-Tu m'étonnes…

Elle me sourit et replongea dans sa lecture, j'en fis de même. La sonnerie sonna trop tôt. Je me levai et constatai que j'avais faim n'ayant pas pu déjeuner, temps pis.

Après avoir dit au revoir à Maria et dit à Angéla qu'on se retrouvait en sport je me dirigeai rapidement vers la salle de biologie. J'entrai et m'assis au fond rapidement. Je fis mine de ne pas entendre quand Edward s'assit et sortit ses affaires. Le cour commença et je le suivis sans conviction. Un mot atterrit sur mon cahier, je sentais le regard d'Edward sur moi alors je ne pris pas la peine de le lire et le fourrais rageusement dans ma trousse, pour lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas lui parler. Mon attention se reposa sur notre prof' et l'heure passa dans un silence des plus total du côté d'Edward. Quand la sonnerie nous signala la fin tant espérée du cour, je rangeai mes affaires rapidement et sortis à une vitesse infernale. Je pris la route du gymnase et n'accordai aucune attention particulière à Edward qui me héla à plusieurs reprises. Emmett était devant le gymnase, il affichait un sourire d'excuse.

-Izy je…

Je ne l'écoutai pas et rentrai dans le vestiaire lui claquant la porte au nez. Je me changeai rapidement et sortis à la même vitesse. Les deux frères étaient déjà là, discutant. Je les ignorai et mis mon Ipod dans les oreilles. Je passai à côté d'eux sans prêter attention à leurs gestes pour m'arrêter. Je courais tranquillement quand Edward me rattrapa, il me parler visiblement mais mes écouteurs ne lui laisser aucune chance de se faire entendre. Il le remarqua car il enleva mon Ipod de ma poche et prit les écouteurs.

-Bella, s'il te plaît, parle nous, tu ne peux pas…

J'accélérai et le dépassai, il voulut me rattraper mais j'accélérai encore et encore, j'allais plus vite puis il décida d'abandonner.

J'aurais voulu mettre la musique à fond mais Edward venait de prendre mon baladeur. C'est vrai quoi, j'avais le droit de leur faire la tête ? Je leurs reparlerais bien assez tôt, je ne leur adresserai pas la parole ce soir et j'espère que ça calmera leurs instincts protecteurs. Après avoir couru un peu plus de la distance demandée, je m'étalai littéralement sur la pelouse pour y fainéantiser un peu. Je fis une totale abstraction des commentaires que les gars me lançaient :

-Hé bin alors, ma belle ? Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour tout les deux ? demanda la voix de Démétri.

-Ou peut être que tu veux visiter le vestiaire des hommes ? dit Félix.

-Tu sais que t'es terriblement sexy en survet' ? Tu veux faire un truc ce soir ?demanda Tyler.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, je les ignorai. J'entendis des pas se rapprocher, je me levais et passais devant les Cullen. Emmett me rattrapa par le poignet en disant :

-Isabella tu ne peux pas nous ignorer comme ça …

-Aïe !

Emmett cru à ma feinte et me lâcha le poignet, je partis vers les vestiaires pour m'y changer. Une fois ça de fait, je rejoignis ma voiture. Je m'installai derrière le volant et allumai la radio, attendant Rose, Alice et Jasper. Emmett arriva accompagné d'Edward, je montai le son de la radio pour leur faire comprendre que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de me parler. Jasper et Alice arrivèrent main dans la main suivie de Rosalie qui se précipita dans les bras d'Emmett. Jasper me lança un regard inquisiteur et je détournais les yeux. Emmett et Edward montèrent dans la Volvo suivit d'Alice et Jasper. Rosalie monta dans ma voiture et baissa le son.

-Alors ma belle, tu t'es pris la tête avec Edward et Emmett ? demanda ma cousine.

-Rose ils m'énervent à me coller au baskets !

Elle sourit et me dit :

-Je te l'avais bien dit que ça allait te pourrir la vie.

Je rigolai en me rappelant de ça et elle dit :

-Bon allez ma belle, on va chercher des affaires chez nous et après on va à la villa !

Je grimaçai.

-Euh….Je crois que je vais pas y aller Rosalie, dis-je penaude.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je me suis promis de ne pas leur parler ce soir au moins, pour qu'ils comprennent que leurs instincts de garde du corps à la noix et un peu poussé a l'extrême pour ne pas dire beaucoup.

Elle rigola à la grimace que je fis en disant cela.

-D'accord, je le dirais à Alice, alors dans ce cas ramène moi et j'irais avec la Bm.

-Et Rose ?

-Oui ?

-Je peux rester chez toi ? J'ai dis à Charlie que je dormais chez Esmée et je ne veux pas qu'il me pose des questions…

-Bien sur Bell's.

Je démarrai et pris la route suivit d'Edward, il me doubla en souriant. Sourire que je ne lui rendis pas, je n'accélérai pas pour autant, je ne rentrerai pas dans son jeu, aujourd'hui je les ignorerai complètement.

J'arrivai chez Rosalie et me garai. Nous sortîmes de la voiture et après être entré dans la maison montâmes directement à l'étage pour le sac de vêtements de Rose.

-Bon, alors y'a des trucs à manger dans le placard, le lit dans la chambre d'ami est fait, les Dvd sont dans la chambre de Jasper et….

-Je sais tous ça Rose, intervins-je.

-Ouais c'est vrai, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle ferma son sac et descendis dans l'entrée moi sur ses talons.

-Bon je vais parler aux garçons avec Alice, demain ils te laisseront tranquilles, dit-elle.

-Ouais je reste sceptique…

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et me souhaita une bonne soirée, puis elle partit me laissant la maison à moi toute seule.

**POV : Alice**

**(**_A l'arrivée de Rosalie_**)**

Je fus étonnée de voir la M3 se garer dans l'allée, depuis que l'Audi était arrivée Izy ne la déscotchait pas. Quand Rosalie entra dans la maison toute seule, je commençai à être inquiète. Emmett accueillit Rosalie par un baiser et c'est limite si mon amie ne l'avait pas envoyer paître, néanmoins elle y répondus, mais très brièvement.

-Où est Bella ? demanda Edward inquiet.

Rosalie lui lança un regard à glacer le sang et il se tut. Elle commença :

-Bell's à décidé de zapper notre soirée film car elle en a marre d'être fliquée a longueur de temps quand elle est avec vous. Quand je dis vous, je parle bien entendu de toi Emmett et de toi Edward. Quand à toi Jasper si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarquée que tu la suis dans les couloirs du lycée tu te trompes et je ne vous parles pas de Jacob!

Je regardai les garçons qui étaient tout trois bouche bées devant Rosalie. Je me rapprochai de cette dernière et demandai à mon tour :

-Pourquoi vous la suivez comme ça ?

Edward me regarda avec un air penaud, ainsi que Jasper, c'est Emmett qui répondit :

-Je ne fais pas confiance aux connards qui sont dans le lycée !

-Emmett tu ne peux rien y faire ! Et puis Bella est grande ! Vous arrivez seulement à lui pourrir la vie en faisant ça ! S'énerva Rosalie.

-C'est pour son bien ! Se défendit Emmett.

-Ah oui tu crois ça ! Regarde vous la gonflait tellement qu'elle refuse de vous parler et de vous voir !

-Et par la même occasion, je ne peux pas faire une soirée film avec Tous mes amis, à cause de vous ! Rajoutai-je.

-Emmett, promets moi que tu la laisseras tranquille à partir de maintenant !?Dit Rosalie

-Non.

-Tu es sûr ? demanda Rosalie.

-Certain, affirma mon frère.

Rosalie me lança un regard lourd de sens et je compris, dans un même mouvement nous dîmes à l'unisson :

-Très bien, c'est vous qui voyez ! Nous on va avec Bella !

Jasper me regardait avec une moue suppliante, Edward semblait incrédule et Emmett regarda Rosalie, surpris, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Je montais à l'étage prendre mes affaires, Rosalie sur mes talons. Je pris ce dont j'avais besoin et Rosalie me dit :

-Le strict nécessaire Alice, on part pas quinze jours.

-Mais Rose…

-Non, deux sacs pour une nuit ce n'est pas le strict nécessaire, me coupa-t-elle.

Je gémis et pris seulement trois nuisettes, quatre ensemble de sous vêtements différent, deux paires de chaussures, ma trousse de toilette et ma trousse à maquillage. Je réussit par je ne sais quel enchantement à rentrer tous ça dans un seul sac.

-Voilà qui est mieux, dit Rosalie.

Nous descendîmes au rez de chaussée et Emmett tenta :

-Rose, tu ne vas pas me laisser tout seul quand même ?

-Si, regarde, dit la blonde en sortant par la porte d'entrée.

Emmett resta bouche ouverte et Jasper me lança un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il était déçu mais qu'il comprenait. Ne pouvant pas résister, je lui déposai un chaste baiser sur les lèvres et filai rejoindre Rosalie dans sa voiture. C'est ainsi que nous rejoignîmes Bella…

**POV : Bella**

J'étais devant la télé une pomme à la main ainsi que le couteau avec lequel je coupais mon fruit. Un film d'horreur défilé et je le regardais, bien qu'il me faisait froid dans le dos. C'était l'histoire d'une femme qui était banquière, elle avait refusé un prêt à une vieille femme qui lui avait alors lancé une malédiction. Cette dernière étant la mort d'ici trois jours dans les plus atroces souffrances qui soit. Cela faisait deux jours de ça et les portes de la banquière commençaient à s'ouvrir toute seule, les volets à claquer sans qu'il y ai de vent ou encore des ombres se dessinaient sur les murs sans que personnes ne soit là. Alors franchement je commençai à flipper sérieux. Je mangeai ma pomme quand le grincement de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. La porte d'entrée grinçait quand on l'ouvrait tout doucement. Je me figeai et regardai les clés de la maison que j'avais posée sur la petite table, preuve que j'avais fermé la porte. Je pris mon courage à deux mains ainsi que mon couteau, je levai celui-ci prête à me défendre contre les malédictions. Je m'approchai du couloir obscur et quelqu'un l'alluma.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!! Hurlai-je.

- !!!!Crièrent Rosalie et Alice a l'unisson.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous fichez ici ? Demandai-je alors que j'avais failli faire dans mon pantalon.

-Bin on vient te voir ! Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais avec un couteau à la main ? demanda Alice haletante.

-Oh…

Je baissai le couteau qui était toujours en l'air.

-J'ai faillit avoir une crise cardiaque, t'es folle ou quoi ? demanda Rosalie.

-Arrêtes, j'étais en train de regarder un film d'horreur et vous arrivez en faisant grincer la porte alors que la femme va se faire tuer !

-J'avais bien dit à Jasper d'arranger cette porte, dit Rosalie.

Nous rigolâmes et Alice me prit dans ses bras.

-Oh ma Bella…

Je profitai de cette étreinte.

-Alors qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Demandai-je en m'éloignant du lutin.

-Et bin on a essayé de faire entendre raisons aux garçons au sujet de « ta garde rapprochée », expliqua Rosalie en mimant les guillemets, et quand on a vu qu'ils faisaient de la résistance et bien on plier bagage et on est venu te voir.

-En plus moi, je voulais qu'il y est tous mes amis, alors si t'étais pas là, rajouta Alice avec une grimace.

-Oh…. Ouais mais regarde maintenant y'a encore moins de tes amis avec toi, lui dis-je.

-Ouais mais bon, Edward et Emmett je les vois tout le temps et Jasper, et bien je dormirai avec lui demain je pense qu'il a comprit

-Et puis moi bin Jasper je le vois H24, Emmett je dormirai avec demain et Edward je le verrai demain aussi…

-En attendant ce soir, on se fait une soirée film d'horreur !! Cria Alice en levant les bras.

Je rigolai accompagnée de Rosalie.

-Bon dans ce cas, vous allez à la douche pendant que je ferais une salade, et on mangera devant la télé puis je me doucherais a mon tour ok ?demandai-je.

-Ouais, je vais à la douche en première ! S'empressa de dire Rosalie en montant les escaliers en vitesse.

-Hé mais c'est de la triche ! dit Alice. Oh temps pis moi je vais rester avec Izy…

Elle me sourit et nous nous dirigions vers la cuisine.

[…]

Nous étions toutes les trois lavées, nous avions mangé et la vaisselle était presque finie –Ah le lave vaisselle, quel bonheur parfois ! – le film que nous regardions touchés à sa fin. Le psychopathe avait emmené sa victime à l'Eglise pour y célébrer leur mariage, forcé du côté de la femme. L'église était grande et sombre, il y avait des gens assis sur les bancs face à l'autel le prêtre était ….. pendu ! Le public était tous assis mais la tête, qui était coupé était entre leurs mains. Je décidai de fermer les yeux, Rosalie éteint la télé car Alice aussi avait fermés les yeux, ma cousine proposa :

-On va se coucher ?

Je regardai l'heure : minuit passé…

-Bin ouais, moi je dors avec Bella, dit Alice.

-Bin et moi, je suis toute seule ? demanda Rosalie.

Alice réfléchit pendant quelques seconde puis demanda en toute innocence :

-On tient à trois dans ton lit, Rose ?

Rosalie acquiesça et nous montâmes à l'étage. Alice sauta sur le lit de ma cousine une fois la porte de sa chambre ouverte, je couru me glisser sous la couette sans plus attendre, Rosalie nous rejoignit. J'étais au milieu, Alice à ma droite, Rosalie à ma gauche, nous étions à l'aise et la chaleur était exquise. Nous ne dîmes rien pendant quelques minutes puis ma cousine avoua :

- Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je pourrai pas dormir après avoir vu la tête des gens dans leurs mains…

-Moi non plus, avouai-je en même temps qu'Alice.

Rosalie se leva et alla allumer la télé de sa chambre ainsi que son Dvd quand elle revint sous la couette elle annonça :

-J'ai mis : « Les aventures de Porcinet », comme ça on s'endort devant et on a pas peur.

-Très bonne idée, dit mon amie.

-Excellente, rajoutai-je.

Le film commença sur une musique : « Winnie l'ourson, Winnie l'ourson, tout petit, tout doux, tout rond et tout mignon, Winnie l'ourson, Winnie l'ourson, entouré de tous ses compagnons…. » je ne résistai pas et demandai :

-Pourquoi la musique parle de Winnie l'ourson alors que le film s'intitule « Les aventures de Porcinet » ?

-T'as déjà vu Porcinet sans Winnie toi ? demanda Rosalie comme si cela semblait évident.

-Bin…. Non.

-Bin voilà !

Je regardai le dessin animé et sans que je m'en rende compte Morphée m'emmena avec lui……

[…]

Je me réveillai toute seule, je me frottai les yeux et m'engageai dans l'univers dangereux des escaliers. Je m'en sortis saine et sauve et allai dans le salon d'où provenait du bruit. J'y allai et regrettai tout de suite. Dans le salon se trouvait Alice, Rosalie ainsi que Jasper, Emmett et Edward. Je réalisai la tenue qui m'avait servit de pyjama : un simple débardeur et un boxer, je sentis le feu me montai aux joues et Rosalie me dit :

-Coucou Bella !

-Salut !

-Ça va ?demanda Alice.

-Euh…. Oui….. Je reviens, balbutiai-je en retournant dans la chambre de Rosalie.

Je sautai sur son armoire, elle ne m'en voudrait pas, et je pris un bas de survet' ainsi que ma petite veste qui était dans la chambre d'ami. Je redescendis et allai dans le salon, Rosalie me détailla et avec un sourire plein de malice me dit :

-T'avais froid ?

-Oui, mentis-je.

-Bin en tout cas Edward n'avait pas froid aux yeux, dit Alice en lui jetant un coussin dans la tête.

Je piquai un fard et dis :

-Bon, moi je vais déjeuner.

J'allais jusqu'à la cuisine et me préparais un petit déjeuner. Je commençais à manger mes céréales quand Emmett entra et dit :

-Je peux te parler ?

Je ne répondis rien, il s'assit sur le tabouret à côté de moi et continua :

-Isabella, il faut que tu comprennes que tout ce que je fais c'est pour toi. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive un truc, je sais qu'il y a des fois j'en fais des tonnes pour un rien. D'ailleurs je veux m'excuser pour hier, je ne voulais pas être aussi agressif. Je te considères comme ma petite sœur, j'étais comme ça avec Alice et j'y suis toujours, sauf que depuis qu'il y a Jasper je vois bien qu'elle est beaucoup plus heureuse et je sais aussi que je ne pourrais pas la suivre à la trace toute sa vie, alors je la lâche un peu, mais tous ça c'est en partie parce que je fais confiance à Jazz, je sais qu'il peut la défendre. Tous ça pour te dire que je m'excuse d'être aussi collant et d'être aussi « protecteurs » et si je t'ai fais de la peine hier saches que c'était pas da,s mes intentions.

Je ne répondis pas et le silence persista jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett se lève. Il embrassa mes cheveux, son visage était celui d'un gamin tout triste, il allait passer la porte quand je dis :

-Je n'ai pas accepté la façon dont tu m'as parlé hier à la cantine, comme si tous cela avait été de ma faute. Je sais que tu fais ça pour mon bien mais ça devient étouffant pour moi. A chaque fois que je me déplace dans le lycée, tu es là ou encore Edward ou Jacob, j'ai l'impression d'être suivit par des psychopathes. Je suis contente que t'ai lâché les basques à Alice grâce à Jasper mais moi je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé mon Jasper, ça veut dire que tu ne me décolleras pas ?

Emmett s'était retourné et me regardait parlé.

-Je le crains en effet.

Je soupirai et il s'approcha il prit mon poignet et me dit :

-Je m'excuse aussi pour t'avoir fait mal hier en te retenant.

-Oh ! Ça ! C'était de la comédie, avouai-je.

Il me regarda avec cette mine outrée qui me faisait rigoler. Quand il se rendit compte que je me moquais de lui il afficha un sourire machiavélique :

-T'es sûre de vouloir te foutre de moi ?

Je ne répondis pas et rigolai encore plus.

-Très bien, dit-il.

Il s'approcha de moi et me prit sur son épaule, ma tête dans son dos et mes jambes du côté de son torse (**N/a : Comme un sac à patates quoi =D…!)** Il me bloqua les jambes et commença à déambuler dans la maison. Quand je passai par le salon Rosalie me lança, avec ironie :

-Vous vous reparlez ?

Elle rigola, moi je ne rigolais plus, Emmett prit les escaliers, je me débattais mais rien à faire, il tenait bon, quand il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain je compris.

-Non Emmett ! Pas ça !!!

-Alors on se fout plus de moi, là ?

-Non Non, je me fiche plus de toi. Regarde, regarde, regarde !

-Ah ouais tu te fiches plus de moi, mais….

Il me fit glisser et me mit dans la baignoire avec l'intention de me laver à l'eau froide. Quand il m'allongea dans la baignoire, je criai car cette dernière était glacée, il me regarda et dit :

-Bon laisse moi, réfléchir, je te mouille ou je ne te mouille pas ?

-Moi j'optes pour la deuxième option.

-Ouais mais la première et plus drôle, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Ça dépend quel rôle je joue….

Il prit la pomme de douche et la pointa vers moi, je passai à la supplique :

- Pitié Em', ne fais pas ça ! Tout ce que tu veux mais pas ça !

- Tout ce que je veux, hein ?

J'acquiesçai et un sourire se colla sur son visage.

-Tu me reparles ?

-Bin qu'est ce que je fais là ?

-Non mais, est ce que en redescendant tu me reparlera toujours ?

-Mouais….

Il sourit, et m'aida à me relever. Il embrassa ma joue et me laissa finir mon petit déjeuner. Je commençais à faire ma vaisselle ainsi que celle que les autres avaient laissée dans l'évier quand Edward arriva.

-Bella ?

Je ne répondis pas et continuai de laver la vaisselle.

-Isabella ? Tu ne veux toujours pas me parler ?

Tout en gardant le silence je me refaisais intérieurement la scène de la cantine. Je me souviens du geste possessif qu'il avait eu en encerclant mes épaules devant les garçons, je me souviens très bien de la douleur que j'avais éprouvée à ce moment là. Voyant que je gardais toujours le silence, il continua :

-Bon et bien ce sera un monologue.

Il prit un chiffon et commença à essuyer les verres.

-Je voudrais m'excuser, je sais que ça t'embête d'être fliquée comme ça. J'ai eu peur qu'il te fasse du mal d'une quelconques manières et du coup je suis devenu collant. J'ai vu que tu reparlais à Emmett et je sais que tu n'en veux pas à Jasper alors il ne reste que moi. Bella je ne veux pas que tu me fasses la tête, je ne supporte pas l'idée de parler dans le vent quand je t'adresse la parole…

Il me prit par le menton pour me forcer à le regarder et l'intensité de son regard m'empêcha de bouger. Il me fit un sourire d'excuse et, quand je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour, son visage afficha ce sourire en coin que j'aimai tant.

« Pff' T'es vraiment une gourde ! Regarde tu lui pardonne tout parce qu'il t'a accordé un peu d'attention » dit la Voix Off.

Je n'arrivai pas à en vouloir à Edward, rien que le contact de sa main sous mon menton m'apporter un bien être incroyable. Une partie de moi aurait voulu lui faire la tête, mais l'autre parie était plus forte c'est pourquoi quand il me demanda :

-De nouveau amis ?

Je répondu :

-Mouais…

Il lâcha mon menton et déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux avant de recommencer à essuyer la vaisselle. Mon menton fourmillait, déjà en manque de son contact.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez vous?**

**La petite anecdote sur les films d'horreur et les aventures de Porcinet, c'est du vécu =D**

**Mon grand frère m'a fait regarder "ça", j'ai tellement eu peur que pour m'endormir j'ai regardé "Les aventures de Porcinet" que ma petite soeur passait en boucle. Depuis j'ai peur des clowns =S**

**Enfin bref', je raconte ma vie, comme d'hab =)**

**Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez?**

**Le Chapitre 12 est prêt, je le posterai quand j'aurai le temps, vous avez le temps de poster des review's vous =P...?**

**Bises, A bientôt j'éspère, prenez soin de vous, Lisa =).**


	12. Chp 12: Pardon d'avoir tenu ma promesse

**Coucou Tout Le Monde =)**

**J'éspère que vous allez toute bien & que votre week end c'est bien passé, quoique je trouve que le week end est toujours trop cour =D**

**Bon je vous l'avais promit, il est prêt, corrigé (Merci à ma Béta!) et il est posté ^^**

**Bon alors je voudrai remercier:**

**Carlota788:** Mon adorable Béta qui est toujours là pour m'aider, Merci Charlotte =)

**Adore Youu:** Je suis vraiment contente de te revoir et tes messages me font vraiment plaisir, ça me donne les larmes aux yeux =D De saoir que tu lises c'est déjà beaucoup tu sais, ne t'inquiètes pas pour les reviews, je n'écris pas ma fanfic' pour ça ;D

**Leti60:** Heii' t'a vu, j'ai pas traîné quand même! Merci d'être là à chaque nouveau chapitre =)

**Marine (): **Je suis contente de voir une nouvelle lectrice ^^ Lire tout en une fois? t'as fais fort quand même, tu peux faire des pauses ;D Ca doit être un signe si j'ai commencé à poster le jour de ton anniversaire ;) Merci d'être là, j'éspère r'avoir de tes nouvelles =)

**Mastelle**: On a tous un film de ce genre là, la prochaine fois je penserai à Pokémon ;) Mais je te conseil "Les aventures de Porcinet" c'est vachement bien =)

**MselleMiya:** Promis! Je ne ferai plus de gros bloc comme ça, maintenant j'aère! Merci d'être là et à bientôt =D

**Je voudrai remercier aussi:**

**Nymphea51, my-fiction-twilight, bellardtwilight, Butterflied75 (**J'adore tes longues review's, ma fic à l'air de te faire réfléchir, nan?**), lapiaf83 & aussi Titeviollette ;)**

**Merci à toute celle qui mettent en favoris, en alert & celle qui lisent sans le dire =)**

**Disclamer: Ce ne sont pas mes personnages mais ceux de Stéphenie Meyer, qui est génial d'ailleurs ;D**

**Attention dans ce Chapitre, j'alterne beaucoup le point de vue Edward/Bella alors suivez bien ;)**

**Bonne Lecture =)**

* * *

Je n'arrivai pas à en vouloir à Edward, rien que le contact de sa main sous mon menton m'apporter un bien être incroyable. Une partie de moi aurait voulu lui faire la tête, mais l'autre partie était plus forte c'est pourquoi quand il me demanda :

-De nouveau amis ?

Je répondu :

-Mouais…

Il lâcha mon menton et déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux avant de recommencer à essuyer la vaisselle. Mon menton fourmillait, déjà en manque de son contact.

Alice arriva dans la cuisine quand nous eûmes rangé.

-Izy ?

Je n'aimai pas le ton qu'elle employait, ça sentait mauvais pour ma tranquillité.

-Oui ? Risquai-je.

-Comme tu sais on va Tous à la fête ce soir et cela signifie que tu vas devoir t'habiller avec les vêtements adéquates. Donc, étant donné que tu dors chez moi ce soir et que j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour ça à la villa, on y va.

Et voilà, j'en étais sûre, je fis l'innocente :

-Mais…je n'ai rien à me mettre, Al'.

-T'inquiètes comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut.

-En faite tu as tout manigancé c'est ça ?

-Oh….euh… Oui Jasper ? J'arrive mon cœur.

Et elle fila, si Jasper avait appelé je n'avais rien entendu. D'ailleurs Jasper arriva :

-Ça va ?

-Bin tu viens pas d'appeler Alice ?demandai-je

-Euh…non pourquoi j'aurai dû ?

Edward céda à un fou rire et j'expliqué à Jazz ce qui venait de se dérouler avec le lutin, lui aussi rigola. Rosalie me dit en entrant dans la cuisine :

-On y va. Tu veux y aller avec qui ? Parce que moi je prends la Bmw et puis il y a Edward avec la Volvo…

-Elle vient avec moi, répondit Edward à ma place.

Rosalie m'interrogea du regard, je lui fis un clin d'œil ce qui la fit sourire.

-Je vais prendre mes affaires, dis-je en sortant de la cuisine.

-C'est bon, je les ait, dit Alice du salon.

J'allai dans le salon pour inspecter mes affaires mais elle me dit :

-Ton sac est déjà dans le coffre d'Emmett…

-T'as tout pris ?

-Oui…

-Brosse à dents ? Chargeur téléphone ? Pyjama convenable ? Sous vêtements ? Demandai-je en appuyant sur la troisième question.

-Oui, oui, oui et encore oui.

-Ok, bin merci.

-Allez on y va, dit Emmett en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

Rosalie sortit en me lançant les clés pour que je ferme derrière tout le monde. Mes amis sortit je fermai la porte, je rendis la clés à Rose et elle me dit :

-Non ma belle, c'est la tienne celle-ci. J'ai la clé de chez Charlie et tu as la clé de chez nous maintenant.

Je la remerciai et accrochait la clé à mon trousseau. Emmett prit le volant de la Bm, Rosalie prit place sur le siège passager. Jasper me regarda avec un grand sourire, Alice regarda son frère et après lui avoir sourit, elle prit Jasper par la main et ils montèrent tout deux dans la voiture de ma cousine, nous laissant seul moi et Edward. Ce dernier me regarda et me fit son sourire en coin avant de m'ouvrir ma portière en parfait gentleman. Je le remerciai et m'assit, il ferma la porte et vint s'asseoir derrière le volant. Il démarra et partit à la suite d'Emmett, le silence s'étendait mais il n'était pas pesant, quoi qu'il en soit Edward le brisa :

-Tu vas être folle…

-Pourquoi ?

-Alice m'a demandé de remettre une nouvelle penderie dans son dressing et je ne crois pas qu'elle soit pour elle…

-Han naaannn !

Il rigola, douce mélodie à mes oreilles.

-Edward ?

-Oui ?

-Toi tu me laissera un peu de liberté quand même ce soir ?

Il sembla réfléchir, il soupira et répondu :

-Ouais…

-Merci. Tu vas t'habiller comment ce soir ?

Je voulais changer de conversation.

-Toi d'abord… ?

- Bin je ne sais pas, c'est Alice qui choisit, dis-je.

-Dans ce cas tu verras ce soir, dit-il en se garant.

Il vint m'ouvrir la portière avec un sourire taquin. Esmée sortit, je me dirigeai vers elle et elle m'enlaça. Je fus surprise, mais bien contente, d'avoir un semblant de chaleur maternelle.

-Ça va ma chérie ? demanda Esmée en s'éloignant de moi pour m'emmener dans le salon.

-Oui ça va et vous ?demandai-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé à côté d'elle.

-Oh, moi tout va bien.

Carlisle arriva et il m'ébouriffa les cheveux en signe de salut.

-Bonjour Bella.

-Bonjour M. Cullen, répondis-je poliment.

-Carlisle, me rectifia-t-il.

-D'accord Carlisle.

Il me sourit et monta dans son bureau. Alice me prit la main :

-On va se préparer maman.

-Quoi déjà ? Il n'est que 15h38…, me plaignis-je.

-Justement Bella on est en retard, me dit Alice.

Esmée m'adressa un petit sourire compatissant et Alice me tira littéralement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle me fit m'asseoir et me dit :

-Tu as le choix ce soir entre quatre robes, je vais te les montrer et tu choisira celle que tu veux.

-Combien elles t'on coûté ?

-Ça n'a aucune importance, je ne veux entendre parler d'argent entre nous, je te paye truc si j'ai envie.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et revint avec quatre houses noires. Elle en ouvrit une pour en sortir une très belle robe. Elle était noire à fine bretelle, elle n'était pas bien longue mais elle était belle quand même. Alice ne dit rien, elle me la montra quelques secondes puis la posa et ouvrit une deuxième house. De celle si elle sortit une robe bustier blanche, qui devait m'arriver aux genoux, cette robe était aussi belle que l'autre, avec quelques motifs noirs en bas. Alice, toujours sans un mot, sortit de la troisième house une robe à bretelle vert foncé, celle-ci était très courte mais bouffante ce qui faisait tout son charme. Puis vint le tour de la quatrième house, Al' en sortit une robe bleu nuit. La robe devait m'arriver au dessus des genoux, c'était une robe bustier en satin, sur la poitrine étaient cousus de petits boutons blancs qui descendaient jusqu'à l'estomac. Elle était magnifique… ! Alice demanda :

-Laquelle tu veux ?

-La dernière, répondis-je sans hésiter.

Elle me sourit.

-J'en étais sûre, quand je l'ai achetée je l'ai vu tout de suite sur toi.

Je ne répondis rien me contentant de lui sourire.

-Bon, tu vas à la douche, pendant que moi je prépare tout ce qu'il faut.

J'entrai dans la douche et essayai de me détendre, une fois lavée et détendu je sortis pour me sécher. Sur un tabouret ma robe et un string en dentelle noir ainsi qu'un soutif sans bretelle.

« Ça promet ! »Dit la voix off.

[…]

-Et voilà !

Alice se leva et me fit lever, elle prit ma main et me plaça devant le miroir. Waouh ! La fille à côté d'Alice n'était pas celle de ce matin. Elle était brune avec un air sauvage, ses cheveux étaient frisés mais quelques mèches étaient lisses sur le dessus, tombant en cascade dans son dos. Elle était habillée d'une robe bleue magnifique. Son visage était…. resplendissant. Ses yeux quelques peu assombris par l'eye liner pétillaient. J'étais trop belle !

-Alors ?demanda le lutin.

-Je…C'est magnifique Ali', balbutiai-je.

-Non. TU es magnifique.

Je l'enlaçai et elle appela Jasper.

-C'est un test, pour voir comment t'es, point de vue masculin, me murmura-t-elle.

Jasper toqua à la porte et Alice lui dit d'entrer mais de fermer les yeux. Jasper rentra à l'aveuglette et Alice lui prit la main, je refermai la salle de bain et Alice dit à mon cousin.

-Jazz tu veux être gentil ?

-Oui, dit Jasper.

-Dans ce cas tu vas donner ton avis sur la tenue de Bella comme si tu étais célibataire et comme si tu n'étais pas son cousin, ok ?

Jasper acquiesça et Alice lui autorisa à ouvrir les yeux. Mon cousin écarquilla les yeux en me voyant, sa bouche tomba et il dit :

-Tu es plus que sublime Bella. Je …. Mais …. T'es trop belle !

Je rougis et Alice dit :

-T'es encore plus belle comme ça.

Jasper me complimenta de nouveau et Alice appela Rosalie. Rosalie entra et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle se retourna et cria :

-WAOUW ! Bella… Mais…. T'es canon !

Re-rougissement, je la remercier et elle m'enlaça. D'un accord commun, je descendis avec Jasper pendant qu'Alice et Rosalie se préparaient. Les talons aiguille que je portais me grandissaient de quelques centimètres. Esmée était en bas, sur le canapé, avec Carlisle. Esmée se retourna et sourit avec gentillesse, Carlisle me regarda aussi et écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu es magnifique, Bella, dirent-ils à l'unisson.

- N'est ce pas ?dit Jasper avec fierté.

Je rigolai et le petit couple aussi.

-Bella ? Me héla Alice du haut de l'escalier.

-Oui ?

-Tu peux apporter ça à Emmett ?

Je montai les escaliers et elle me tendit une chemise, elle me dit qu'il se trouvait dans la salle de bain destiné aux garçons. J'avançai dans le couloir et frappait à la porte, Emmett me dit d'entrer. J'ouvris la porte et faillit tomber à la renverse, devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Edward venait visiblement de sortir de la douche, sa tignasse cuivrée était mouillée, il portait un jeans noir et un marcel blanc. Ses bras bronzée de façon naturel, musclés de surcroît, laissé à l'air libre. Emmett me sortit de mes rêveries :

-Izy… Tu es Magnifique.

Je me tournai vers lui, il était torse nu, lui aussi était musclé, plus qu'Edward, mais je préférai Edward quand même. Je lui tendis sa chemise blanche qui allait avec son jeans d'une blancheur éclatante. Edward me regarda et il ouvrit la bouche. Je souris involontairement, à cette vision. Il me détailla et balbutia :

-Tu…tu….tu es merveilleusement sublime, Isabella.

Je me retins de lui sauter au cou et dis :

-Merci Ed'.

Emmett venait de mettre sa chemise et lui aussi n'était pas mal. Edward enfila une chemise noire et je ne pus m'empêcher :

-Non attends, pas comme ça…

Je m'approchai.

-Je peux ?

-Bien sur, me dit-il.

Je replaçai son col, lui dit de retrousser ses manches de façon négligée et ouvrit les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise. Quand je déboutonnai celle-ci je rougis à cause des idées qui me venaient à la tête, il sourit de façon perverse, son côté coureur de jupon ressortait. Je rougis encore plus et nous sortîmes car nous devions partir.

[…]

C'était Jane qui nous avait ouvert la porte, elle m'avait chaleureusement salué et nous avait souhaité une bonne soirée. L'hôtel des Volturi était grand, Rosalie m'avait dit qu'il y avait au moins 25 chambres louables. La salle était illuminée de toute part, la musique y était forte et elle était bondée d'étudiants. Edward était avec moi, il était magnifique. Jasper et Alice dansaient et Emmett et Rosalie était en train de parler avec Angela et Ben. Edward se leva et me demanda :

-Tu veux à boire ?

-Euh… Ouai.

-Alcool ou pas ?

-Prend moi un bon truc, dis-je en souriant, il embrassa mon front et s'enfonça dans la foule. Je le regardai partir, fascinée. Quelqu'un posa sa main sur la mienne, je regardai : Alec.

-Salut mon cœur ça va ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Ça va merci, dis-je en retirant ma main.

-Tu veux que je te fasse visiter ?

-Non merci, mais c'est gentil Alec.

Il ne dit rien se contenta de me sourire et après m'avoir embrasser la joue, il partit draguer un peu. Dans la foule je vis Jacob avec une fille, je ne l'avais jamais vu, je la fixai toujours quand James arriva :

-Alors Bella ça va ?

-Ça va et toi ?

-Très bien. Tu veux danser ?

-Non, plus tard peut être…

-Tu es super belle ce soir, tu sais ?

-Merci.

Il se leva et passa sa main sur mon épaule avant de partir. Edward revint avec deux verres. Il m'en tendit un.

-C'est quoi ?demandai-je.

-C'est un cocktail qui s'appelle « le M », y'a de la pomme, du jus de pomme, de la grenadine, de la vodka et de la bière, Jane m'a dit que c'était bon et ça monte pas trop à la tête d'une fille, me dit-il en se moquant de moi.

Je lui tirai la langue et goûtai à ma boisson, c'était trop bon.

-Alors ?

-Jane a raison, c'est délicieux.

Je vis Démétri arriver et il me dit :

-Tu veux venir visiter ma chambre ?

Edward allait dire quelque chose mais je lui fis un clin d'œil que seul lui ait vu.

-Oh mais mon cœur, je l'ai déjà visiter, dis-je en mettant ma main sur la joue de Démétri.

Il me regarda étonné et je continuai :

-Alec, est très….bien pour faire visiter. Je peux te dire qu'on a testé ton lit et le sol, faudrait que je me renseigne pour avoir le même. Ouais faut que j'y pense. Quoi qu'il en soit ton frère m'a fait découvrir des endroits auquel tu n'auras jamais accès.

Démétri était visiblement énervé et il s'en alla. J'éclatai de rire et Edward en fit de même.

-Tu es méchante quand même, me dit-t-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Le pauvre, il doit être dégoûté en ce moment.

-C'est ma petite vengeance, dis-je en avalant une gorgée du cocktail.

-Tu danses ?

Je regardai Edward et vu que je ne pouvais rien lui refuser, je le suivais jusqu'à la piste. La sono crachait une musique assez entraînante, je balançai mes hanches aux rythmes de la musique. Edward remuait très bien, je sentis une bouffée de chaleur en le voyant se rapprochait mais Emmett calma mes ardeurs :

-Tu danses, Izy ? Je ne t'en croyais pas capable.

Je lui tirai la langue et Rosalie proposa une danse à Edward, ce dernier accepta. Il avait dansé avec moi parce que j'étais son amie, tout comme il le faisait avec Rose en ce moment. La musique se transforma en soule et Emmett me proposa une danse. Il m'enlaça et nous débutâmes une danse improvisée.

-Tu sais où sont Jazz et Alice ? Me glissa-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

-Sûrement en train de s'éclater dans une chambre, répondis-je en rigolant.

Emmett grimaça et je rigolai deux fois plus. Nous dansâmes tranquillement puis quand la musique fut finit je retournai au bar, Rosalie dansait ave Emmett et Edward était avec…. Une allumeuse de blonde. Je la regardai, elle était sapé d'une mini mini jupe ainsi qu'un débardeur au décolleté plus que plongeant. Je vis Edward lui glissai une main dans le dos puis elle descendit plus bas et je détournai les yeux, je n'étais pas maso pour vouloir me faire mal à ce point là. Jacob arriva avec sa cavalière. Elle s'assit au tabouret face à moi et me sourit, Jacob fit les présentations :

-Bella je te présente Leah, Leah voici Bella.

Elle me sourit encore plus.

-Bell's tu veux boire quelque chose ? Je vais nous chercher à boire.

-Reprend moi un « M », dis-je.

Il partit et Leah en profita pour discuter :

-Tu es au lycée de Forks, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui et toi ? Tu es dans quel lycée ?

-Celui de la réserve Quileute. Tu connais Jack, depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis que je suis arrivée, il y a un mois et demi maintenant. Vous sortez ensemble ?

-Oui, depuis un an.

-Félicitation, je n'étais pas au courant.

-C'est normal. Jack n'en parle à personne dans son nouveau lycée, me dit-elle.

-Nouveau ?

-Oui. Jacob était au lycée de la réserve avant mais il s'est fait viré.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il m'a défendu et a frapper un gars.

Je ne dis rien et elle dit en souriant :

-Quand on parle du loup, on voit la queue.

En effet Jacob revint avec mon cocktail et celui de Leah. Elle le bu rapidement et ils retournèrent danser. Je regardai la piste de danse, plus de trace d'Edward ni de la blonde, je stoppai les images qui défilaient dans mon esprit. Pas besoin de m'imaginer la partie de jambe en l'air d'Edward. Rosalie et Emmett étaient en train de s'embrasser sur la piste et Jasper et Alice n'étaient pas réapparut. Je sentis un souffle chaud sur ma nuque et on murmura :

-Alors est ce qu'on est plus tard ma belle ?

-Bin ouais si tu veux James.

Je finis mon cocktail d'une traite et James m'emmena sur la piste de danse. Il me prit par les hanches les faisant bouger à sa guise. Il démarra un mouvement qui nous fit nous déplacer vers la droite encore et encore, jusqu'à nous retrouver dans un couloir, ma tête tournée et je ne comprenais rien.

-Où on va James ?

-Attends je veux te montrer un truc, dit il en me tirant dans les escaliers.

**POV : Edward**

Cette blonde était aussi agréable à baiser qu'une tirelire. Quand elle avait jouie elle avait crié son nom et je m'étais arrêté là, ne trouvant aucun plaisir avec elle. Puis Tanya était repartit danser. Je rentrai dans la salle et y cherchai Bella. Elle n'était pas sur la piste de danse, pas dans les bras d'Emmett, je m'approchai de Jacob et Leah.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Bella ?

-Si, elle était au bar il y a trois minutes, je viens de lui rapporter un cocktail, me répondit Jacob.

-Ok merci.

Je partit en direction du bar, personne, j'interpellai Jane.

-Jane tu n'as pas vu Bella ?

-Euh nan Ed'.

-Moi je l'ai vu, dit Félix. Elle dansait avec James, tout à l'heure.

-James, le nouveau ? demanda Jane

-Ouais.

-Il m'a prit une bouteille entière de whisky.

Bon d'accord, là je m'inquiétai grave. Je me dirigeai vers la piste et Jacob me héla.

-Edward ? Tu l'as retrouvée ?

-Non, elle dansait avec James la dernière fois qu'on la vu.

-Ah non, moi j'ai vu James et Bella dans le couloir, James marchait rapidement d'ailleurs, intervint Alec.

-Et tu ne t'ai pas posés de question ?demandai-je.

-Bin non il la tenait par la main, enfin la tirait par la main.

-Je vais monter à l'étage, dis-je.

-Je t'accompagne, dit Jacob.

Nous allions sortir de la piste de danse quand Emmett s'interposa :

-Où tu vas ?

-Chercher Bella, répondit Jacob.

-Où est elle ?

-Justement on ne sait pas, la dernière fois que quelqu'un la vu, James la tirait par la main vers les escaliers.

Emmett passa au rouge et Jasper arriva au même moment, je lui expliquai et avec lui et Emmett nous montions à l'étage. Emmett dit à Jacob de surveiller Alice et Rosalie.

**POV : Bella**

James venait de me pousser sur le lit et de fermer la porte à clé. Il s'approcha de moi en roucoulant :

-Et voilà mon cœur, on est plus que tout les deux maintenant.

Ma tête était lourde, je ne comprenais pas. Les cocktails ce n'étaient pas une bonne idée. James s'approcha et appuya ses lèvres contre mon front, mes joues, mon nez puis il les appuya sur mes lèvres.

-Arrêtes James, le repoussai-je.

Il ne dit rien et recommença. Je le repoussai, puis il se mit à chercher la fermeture de ma robe, je lui mis une claque. Il s'énerva vraiment et me donna une gifle mémorable, du lit, j'atterris par terre. Je me réveillai de mon état léthargique, l'alcool était partit en même tant que la gifle. James s'agenouilla près de moi et empoigna mes cheveux avec force, je criai, il tira ma tête en arrière et commença à embrasser mes lèvres des siennes puis descendit jusque mon cou, ma poitrine. Je lui mis un coup de genoux et commençai à me levai pour m'enfuir mais il me rattrapa, me remit une baffe et m'allongea par terre pour se mettre à califourchon sur moi. Ses jambes bloquaient mes bras et mes jambes, il prit ma robe et la déchira d'un coup sec faisant sauter les boutons de devant. Je criai et il m'embrassa pour me faire taire. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée…

**POV : Edward**

Nous parcourions les chambres quand nous entendîmes un cri de douleur, Emmett fonça vers la porte d'où provenait le bruit. Il appuya sur la clenche, la porte était fermée à clé. Emmett était fort en temps normal mais quand il était énervé, c'était hulk. D'un petit coup de poing il défonça la porte de la chambre, et y entrai, moi sur ses talons. Bella était allongée par terre, James à califourchon sur elle la privant de toute mobilité. Emmett prit James par le col et le lança contre le mur, il le frappa, une, deux fois, à partir de quatre je ne comptai plus. Jasper aussi le frappait, avec une rage surhumaine, j'aurai tellement voulu participer. Bella tourna ses yeux emplis de larmes vers moi et elle couru dans mes bras, je l'enlaçai, elle pleurait à chaude larmes, les spasmes l'empêchait de respirer correctement. En regardant par-dessus son épaule, je vis Emmett les yeux pleins de larmes, Jasper tout blanc les yeux rougit et le visage striait de larme et James par terre en sang. La robe de Bella était restée par terre complètement déchiquetée. Je m'éloignai un peu d'elle et retirai ma chemise, je lui enfilai et la prit dans mes bras tel un nourrisson. Son cœur battait à toute hâte contre le mien, mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que le mien battait pour elle. Enfin elle ne le savait pas pour l'instant…

**POV : Bella**

Je pleurai dans les bras d'Edward. Sa chemise était plus grande qua ma robe, Emmett pleurait de rage, Jasper était mal, il pleurait de rage aussi et James était comateux sur le sol. Edward me porta telle une enfant et avec Emmett ils décidèrent de me ramener à la villa. Quand nous eûmes descendu les escaliers, j'entendis des cris de stupeur, j'entendis aussi les cris d'Alice, de ma cousine, de Leah, de Jane. Les exclamations de Félix, d'Alec, de Démétri ainsi que celle de Tyler, Ben et Angela. Je ne réagis pas, j'entendais tout ça de loin. Puis je sentis quelque chose d'humide atterrir sue mon bras, je levai les yeux : Edward pleurait. Je fixai son visage pendant quelques instants et me rendit à peine compte que Emmett conduisait la Volvo tandis que j'étais toujours dans les bras d'Edward sur la banquette arrière, ce dernier me berçai en fredonnant une berceuse qui m'était inconnu. Je sentis la voiture s'arrêter et j'entendis Esmée criait, je ne compris pas ce qu'elle dit. Je sentis les doigts de Carlisle toucher mon front, ma joue, passait une lumière sur mes yeux et quand il me demanda de dire quelques chose, je dis :

-James arrête ! Edward…

Les larmes coulèrent à une vitesse folle et Carlisle dit à Edward d'aller me coucher. Je sentis quand il me posa sur le lit et je sentis surtout quand ses bras coupèrent contact avec ma peau.

-Edward ?

-Oui, Bella ?

Son ténor était inquiet.

-Tu veux bien dormir avec moi cette nuit ?

-Bien sur, je vais me mettre en pyjama.

Il fit vite, quand il se mit sur le lit, il hésita à entrer dans la couverture. Je lui ouvris le lit en grand et il se glissa sous la couette. Sans réfléchir, je me collai à lui et posai ma tête sur son torse, il ne dit rien, n'osait pas me repousser, sûrement par pitié. A cette pensée un sanglot me secoua et Edward caressa mes cheveux d'un geste apaisant, il me chuchotait :

-Je suis là, Bella. C'est moi, je suis là. Je serai toujours là maintenant, je te le promets.

C'est dans les bras que celui que j'aime que je fus aspirée au pays des songes.

**POV : Edward**

Bella dormait depuis quelques minutes, mon cœur tambourinait contre ma poitrine, il battait pour le sien. Je m'en voulais, je m'en voulais vraiment. J'aurai dû être là, j'aurai dû l'inviter à danser encore et encore tout en la protégeant de ce parasite. Au lieu de ça j'avais préféré réfléchir avec la partie inférieure de mon pantalon et j'étais partit avec cette chaudasse. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Emmett.

Mon frère prit place au pied du lit, il fixait Bella, le silence s'installa. Au bout de quelques minutes Emmett souffla :

-J'aurai dû être là. Je ne l'ai pas protéger contre ce connard, alors que j'ai été jusqu'à m'engueuler avec pour lui faire comprendre que si je la collai c'était pour son bien. Quand elle a eu besoin de moi, je n'étais pas là…

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Emmett, il s'en voulait autant que moi.

-Emmett, ce n'est pas de ta faute, je suis sûr que Bella ne t'en veux pas.

Mon frère eu un petit sourire et dit :

-Elle n'en veut jamais à personne.

Je souris, il avait raison, elle n'en voudrait à personne. Bella bougea à ce moment là, elle marmonna :

-Je ne veux pas, arrêtes.

Elle avait dit ça avec peur et je me figeai, puis elle reparla :

-Je suis toute seule, c'est ce que j'ai demandé, c'est ce que j'ai eu.

Sa voix chevrotait et Emmett s'approcha pour lui caresser le dos, Bella se réveilla un instant :

-Emmett ?

-Oui Izy ?

-Tu pleures ?

Emmett renifla et ne répondit rien, Bella lui caressa la joue puis dit :

-C'est pas de ta faute, c'est pas celle d'Edward non plus. Pleure pas, t'es mon gros nounours et je veux pas que tu pleures.

Emmett sourit et embrassa la joue de Bella.

-Bonne nuit frérot, dit-elle. Bonne nuit Edward.

Elle embrassa ma joue et posa sa tête sur mon torse nu. La chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne était une sensation extraordinaire. Elle se rendormit et Emmett me souhaita une bonne nuit et fila dans sa chambre. Je m'enfonçai dans la couverture et me mis sur le côté face à Bella. Son bras était en dessous moi, et le second se plaça dans mon cou. J'osai mettre ma main sur sa taille, elle se rapprocha de moi et je glissai mon autre bras sous elle. Sans résister, j'embrassai sa tempe, puis son nez, et Morphée m'emporta avec lui.

[…]

Un cauchemar me réveilla et embrassant Bella une dernière fois, je descendis les escaliers. Je fus étonné de voir Jasper ainsi qu'Emmett en bas.

-Salut !

-Salut !

Emmett avait dit ça sans conviction et Jasper m'adressa un signe de tête. Je ne déjeuner pas, je n'avais pas faim. Je prévins les garçons que je sortais après m'être habillé.

-Où vas-tu ? Demanda Em'.

-Acheter un truc, allez avec Bella, qu'elle ne soit pas seule quand elle se réveillera.

Ils acquiescèrent et je sortis.

**POV : Bella**

J'avais cauchemardé sur James toute la nuit, me réveillant à plusieurs reprises. Je fus surprise de voir la position dans laquelle je me trouvai, ou plutôt, nous nous trouvions. Edward avait une main sur et sous moi tandis que ma main était à plat sur son torse nu, je sentais son cœur battre sous ma paume, mon autre main était sous lui et nos jambes étaient entremêlées. Je l'avais regardé dormir chaque fois, attendant le sommeil patiemment. Son visage, calmé par le sommeil dans lequel il était, quoique ses traits fussent encore tirés, était plus que magnifique. Je sentais son souffle chaud venir caresser mon cou à chaque nouvelle expiration et il n'y avait rien de plus apaisant.

Quand un cauchemar me fit me réveiller en sursaut je fus surprise de voir Jasper et Emmett et pas Edward à côté de moi, Emmett me sourit et Jasper m'adressa un sourire d'excuse.

-Ça va ? demanda Em'.

-Je… ça va. Où est Edward ? Répondis-je.

-Il m'a dit qu'il allait acheter un truc et il m'a aussi dit de venir te veiller jusqu'à ton réveil.

-Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?

-Une heure à peu près.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-8h45.

Après quelques minutes nous nous levions pour descendre au rez de chaussée. Esmée était sur le canapé, Rosalie et Alice s'y trouvait aussi. Carlisle était sur la table de la salle à manger, il pianotait sur son ordinateur portable. Quand Esmée me vu, elle me sourit avec douceur et tapota la place à côté d'elle, je m'y assit et elle me donna une couverture avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Cette étreinte dura quelques secondes puis en s'éloignant elle me demanda :

-Ça va ma chérie ?

-Ça va, Esmée.

-Tu veux déjeuner ?

-Non merci, je n'ai pas faim.

-Tu ne veux pas boire un cacao, s'il te plait Bella, pour moi ?

-Un cacao, alors, mais c'est tout.

Alice se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle en revint avec une tasse fumante.

-Tiens Izy, me di-elle en me tendant la hanse.

-Merci Alice.

Ma meilleure amie s'assit à coté de moi et passa son bras sur mes épaules. Je restai comme ça, longtemps, ne voulant pas parler de ce qui s'était passé. Au bout de vingt minutes, j'entendis la Volvo arrivait. Alice se leva en m'informant qu'elle allait chercher mon pyjama. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Edward et une boîte, une boîte plus grande que celle pour les chaussures. Il s'approcha de moi, en souriant, il prit la place d'Alice en me tendant la boîte.

-C'est quoi ?demandai-je en la prenant en main.

-Ouvre là, me dit-il.

J'ôtai le couvercle et :

-Miaou !

J'ouvris la bouche, sous le choc. Dans la boîte se trouvait un chaton. Il était marron, tigré, et ses pattes ainsi que le dessous de son menton et de son ventre était tout blanc. Il leva vers moi ses yeux bleu océan et ce fut le coup de foudre immédiat. Je le prit dans mes bras, et envoyai balader la boîte. Tout le monde poussa un bruit de surprise et le chat miaula.

-C'est ton chat, Izy, me dit Edward.

-Je… Oh… Merci Edward, bafouillai-je en lui embrassant la joue.

Je caressai le –_mon_- chat. Alice qui était revenu me demanda :

-Comment tu vas l'appeler ?

Je réfléchit quelques instants puis répondis :

-Soleil. Ouai, Soleil, comme ça ce sera le seul de Forks.

Tout le monde rigola à mon allusion au temps pourri que Forks affichait habituellement.

-J'ai mis les affaires pour le chat dans le coffre de la Volvo, je mettrai tout ça chez toi quand je te ramènerai, me dit Edward.

Je le remerciai une nouvelle fois, il avait retenu que c'était mon animal préféré quand je lui avais dit au bord de la piscine. Esmée se leva pour aller faire quelques courses et Alice et Rosalie l'accompagnèrent. Je caressai la bestiole qui ronronnait sur moi. Emmett et Jasper partirent avec la Jeep et Carlisle devait aller à l'hôpital. Edward s'enfonça dans le canapé et sans hésiter je posai ma tête sur son torse, Soleil vint se poster dans le creux de mon cou en ronronnant deux fois plus. Edward le caressa, puis bercée par le ronronnement du chat et la respiration d'Edward sur mon épaule, je m'endormis. Les cauchemars recommencèrent, mais je garderai ça pour moi. Je voulais faire bonne mine pour mes amis…

* * *

**Alors?**

**Une review?**

**J'attends vos impressions =)**

**La suite la semaine prochaine, en attendant prenez soin de voous =)**

**Bises, Lisa.**


	13. Chapitre 13: On toque à ma fenêtre

**Coucou Tout Le Monde =)**

**Tout d'abord pardon pour ce retard, enfaite j'ai pas vraiment d'excuse valable =S**

**Pour me faire pardonner j'ai trois choses à vous dire:**

**1) Le Voilà, c'est d'jà bien.... nan?**

**2)Je suis dans la Zone B ce qui fait que je suis en vacances et je vais squatter le clavier =)**

**3) J'ai l'intention de me lancer dans une deuxième fic'. Mais pas pour le moment, je ne veux pas que ca ralentisse LMEP mais je vais vous mettre un p'tit résumé en bas =)**

**Sinon j'éspère que vous avez passer une bonne semaine et surtout que vous allez bien.**

**Je réponds au review's auquel je n'ai pas pu répondre car les personnes qui les laisse ne sont pas inscrites sur ce site:**

**Marine: **Je suis bien contente de te revoir =) Le p'tit chat a était apprecié ^^ J'éspère avoir ton avis ce chapitre qui avance !

**beeboo:** Décidement je suis toujours aussi contente de voir une nouvelle lectrice ^^ Merci pour cette review & de lire "Le Monde Est Petit". A tres bientôt j'éspère =)

**patou:** Ah bin pour les review's c'est comme partout il faut un début à tout =) En tout cas je suis contente que tu m'en laisse... Bella est amoureuse d'Edward malgrés tes inflammations mdr (=D) Nan tu vas voir tout vas bien se passer et tu ne sera plus frustrer Miss =) Merci d'être là, j'éspère r'avoir de tes nouvelles ^^

**Bon et bien je crois que j'ai répondu à toute les review's du coup, non? En tout cas merci à toutes celles qui me lisent et un gros merci à ma Bétâ que j'arrêtes pas d'embêtter =P**

**Je vous laisse donc lire et vous retrouve en bas. Bonne Lecture =)**

**

* * *

**

**POV Edward**

**(**_1 semaine plus tard**)**_

J'attendais sur le parking, Alice parlait d'un bal qui s'annonçait demain. Ah, le bal ! Je n'aurai jamais cru que je n'irai pas. Depuis l'histoire de la fête chez les Volturi, je n'avais qu'une personne en tête : Bella. Je marchai, pensai, respirai, vivais pour Bella. Depuis une semaine elle n'était pas dans son état normal, et le pire dans tous ça, c'est qu'elle n'avait voulu parler de ce qui s'était passé à la soirée avec personne. Elle ne s'était confiée à personne, pas même à Jasper qui était son « confident ». J'en avais touché un mot à Carlisle :

_« Flash Back »_

_Je toquai à la porte et attendais l'autorisation d'entrer, qui ne se fit pas attendre. J'entrai dans le bureau et m'approchai de mon père qui était en train de relire un dossier sur son fauteuil._

_-Tu veux quelque chose Edward ? demanda Carlisle._

_-Ouais pa'. Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ce week-end avec Bella, avec ce salop', enfin bref, Bella ne va pas bien depuis, je le vois bien. Elle n'en a parlé à personne et j'ai l'impression qu'elle sombre dans un océan de déprime et je n'arrive pas à lui faire relever la tête comme si ça la bouffer de l'intérieur et elle refuse d'en parler elle change toujours de sujet qu'on on aborde ce qui c'est passé ce week end la._

_J'avais prononcé ces derniers mots avec une tristesse audible dans ma voix. Mon père releva la tête de son dossier pour me scruter, il vit très bien la grimace que je faisais, signe de ma douleur._

_-Ecoute fils, tu dois savoir que Bella n'est pas comme Alice ou encore Rosalie. Elle n'en parlera que quand elle l'aura décidé. Le seul conseil que je peux te donner c'est d'être là pour elle, d'être là quand elle aura besoin de parler, d'être là tout le temps en faite. Elle a besoin d'être entourée, alors soit là._

_-Je me suis promis d'être toujours là pour elle, murmurai-je._

_-Dans ce cas, tiens cette promesse et occupe toi d'elle, elle e a besoin._

_J'avais souri à Carlisle et étais reparti derrière mon piano…._

_« Fin du Flash Back »_

Attendre, attendre, attendre, c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire. La voiture de Rosalie arriva et les portières s'ouvrirent pour laisser place à Jasper et Rose. Et Bella ? Rosalie embrassa Emmett ainsi qu'Alice puis elle se dirigea vers moi, après m'avoir fait une bise sur la joue elle me dit :

-Bella n'a pas bien dormis, elle pleure pour un rien et quand je lui ai demandé de venir elle s'est rendormi aussitôt, donc je l'ai laissé.

-Je vais la voir, dis-je en sortant les clés de ma poche.

-Non. Attends que ça est sonné et qu'Emmett soit partit ou sinon il va vouloir venir, me chuchota Rose.

J'opinai et attendais la sonnerie. Quand celle-ci retentit Rosalie emmena tout de suite Em' par la main. Je montai dans la Volvo et démarrai rapidement. La route se fit en vitesse, je me garai devant chez Bella, derrière sa voiture. Je descendis de la Volvo et toquai à la porte. Pas de réponse. J'essayai d'entrer, la porte s'ouvrit et je refermai derrière moi.

-Bella ?

Rien. Elle devait dormir. J'osai monter les escaliers pour aller toquai à la porte de sa chambre. Pas de réponse. J'entrouvris la porte, Bella écoutait de la musique se balançant nerveusement d'avant en arrière. Les larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux pour couler sur ses joues.

-Maouh !

Soleil était derrière la porte, il se dirigea vers Bella et sautai sur son lit. J'entrai, Bella tourna la tête vers moi et m'offrit un petit sourire. Elle retira ses écouteurs.

-Salut ! dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Coucou !

Je m'allongeai à côté d'elle et elle se blottit dans mes bras. Je balayai ses larmes de mes pouces et embrassai ses cheveux. J'allai lui parler quand je m'aperçus qu'elle s'était endormie. Rose avait raison, elle était vraiment fatiguée. Je la regardai dormir. Ses traits étaient apaisés, elle respirait avec douceur. Sa main se posa dans mon cou et elle chuchota :

-Edward.

-Oui ?

Elle bougonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis un simple « merci ».

POV : Bella

Je m'éveillai et tâtonnai à l'aveuglette l'espace à ma droite. Rien. J'ouvrai les yeux et constatai que c'était vide. Est-ce que j'avais rêvé ? Edward n'était pas venu ? Je me levai et m'inspectai dans le miroir. Mes cernes avaient disparus, des couleurs étaient réapparues sur mon visage et mes yeux n'étaient plus si rouges. J'enlevai le sweet de Jasper et laissai mon simple débardeur gris, j'attachai mes cheveux en un chignon lâche et allai me passer de l'eau sur le visage. Une fois que je fus totalement réveillée, je descendis les escaliers et trouvai Edward dans la cuisine en train d'écouter de la musique avec mon Ipod. Il avait de la farine plein les cheveux et une espèce de pâte sur la joue, il me vu et retira ses écouteurs en souriant.

-Bonjour ma belle, dit-il d'une voix chantonnante.

-Salut, dis-je d'une voix joyeuse qui m'étonna.

Je m'approchai de lui et lui embrassais joue.

-Qu'est ce que t'as fait ? Demandai-je.

-Rien, dit-il en rougissant quelque peu.

-Edward t'a de la farine plein les cheveux et de la pâte sur la joue, dis-je en lui secouant les cheveux faisant tomber la poudre blanche.

-Bon d'accord, je t'ai fais des crêpes.

Il montra l'assiette qui se trouvait sur la table à côté de la confiture et du nutella.

-Y'en avait plus mais j'ai pas pu résister trop longtemps, avoua-t-il pénaud.

Je rigolai à mon plus grand étonnement. Je n'avais plus ris depuis maintenant 7 jours, Edward m'offrit ce sourire en coin sue j'aimai tant.

-Il est quelle heure ?demandai-je en m'asseyant à la table.

-13h45, dit-il en prenant place à mon côté.

-Si tard ?

-Bin ouais, tu dors depuis 8h40, je t'ai laissé dormir tu étais fatiguée et il y a une demie heure je suis descendus te faire un p'tit déj'.

-Merci d'être venu. Merchi pour les crêpes auchi elles chont crop bonnes, dis-je en mangeant une crêpe au nutella.

Il sourit et pris une de mes crêpes.

-Hé ! C'est les miennes ! Prends en dans l'assiette !

-C'est pour voir si les tiennes elles ont le même goût que les miennes, on sait jamais, dit-il en croquant dans _ma_ crêpe.

-Ouais, c'est une excuse bidon.

Il me tira la langue et je mangeai ma crêpe. Il nous servis deux verres de lait.

-T'as du chocolat, là, dit-il en prenant de son doigt le nutella qui se trouvait au coin de ma bouche.

Il le porta à sa bouche et je rougis un peu. Il me regarda et je plongeai dans l'émeraude de ses yeux. Il bu son verre d'une traite et le débarrassa. Il allait le laver mais je l'en empêcher.

-C'est moi qui lave ! Lui dis-je en le poussant.

-Non c'est moi, dit-il en se rapprochant et en prenant l'éponge.

Je pris le produit et le menaçai avec. Il rigola et commença à essayer de me le piquer. Je pris du produit dans ma main et fis de la mousse à l'aide d'un peu d'eau. Quand il s'approcha je lui étalai la mousse senteur pomme sur la joue.

-Allé va te laver maintenant, rigolai-je.

Ses yeux pleins de malice n'annonçaient rien de bon, je m'éloignai mais il me prit dans ses bras collant sa joue plein de produit contre la mienne.

-Berk !

Il rigola et embrassa ma joue intacte avant de monter à l'étage. Je souris et commençai ma vaisselle. Une fois celle-ci terminée, je montai à mon tour pour aller m'habiller. Edward se trouvait sur le sol de ma chambre, il caressait le chaton qui ronronnait. Je m'assis à côté de lui et caressai Soleil à mon tour. Edward me sourit et dit :

-Il me ressemble tu trouves pas ?

Je rigolai.

-Non je trouve qu'il me ressemble à moi, il aurait eu les yeux verts encore. Mais non, c'est mon fils, dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras. Hein Soleil ?

Le chat me regarda et Edward éclata de rire. Je lâchai mon petit chat qui alla se blottir dans les bras d'Edward.

-Tu vois ? Il m'aime bien aussi, dit ce dernier.

-Mouais…

Je me levai et allez dans mon armoire. J'en sortis un jeans noir et une tunique en laine grise.

-Je vais me changer, dis-je à Edward.

J'enfilai mes vêtements rapidement et laisser mes cheveux à l'air libre dans mon dos. Je retrouvai Edward et lui demandai :

-On fais quoi aujourd'hui ? Enfin si tu veux bien rester avec moi…

-Bien sur que je reste avec toi, bin je sais pas tu veux faire quoi ?

-J'ai des courses à faire tu veux venir ?

-Ouais. Tiens attends…

J'obtempérai et il appela sa mère.

-Ouais M'man, je vais faire les courses avec Bella, tu as besoins de quelques choses ?

-…..

-Ok, bin je te prends ça.

-…..

-Bin Bella n'y ai pas allé alors je suis venu la voir.

-…..

- Non, je ne voulais pas la laisser toute seule.

-….

-Bin si elle est d'accord, ouais. Au pire je te la ramènerai de force, dit-il en souriant.

-…..

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Bisou à tout à l'heure.

-…..

Il raccrocha et remit le portable dans sa poche en m'annonçant :

-On y va et après Esmée veut que je te ramène à la villa, t'es d'accord ?

-De toute façon tu m'y emmènes de force, non ? Demandai-je.

-Non, si tu ne veux pas y aller, on n'y va pas…

-Mais si, de toute façon je veux y aller.

Il me sourit se mit debout et me tendit la main pour m'aider à me mettre debout.

-Tu es très belle habillée comme ça, dit-il une fois que je fus debout.

-Tu parles, je suis habillé très simplement.

-Bin c'est déjà mieux que le pull de Jasper.

Je lui tirai la langue et nous descendîmes les escaliers. Je mis mes converses noires, je n'avais pas envie de mettre des escarpins. Edward m'aida à mettre ma veste en cuire, en parfait gentleman.

-On prend ta voiture ou la mienne ? Demandai-je.

-La mienne.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis garée derrière la tienne, et puis comme la mienne est plus rapide.

-N'importe quoi, dis-je en refermant la porte.

Il m'ouvrit a portière passager de la Volvo en souriant.

-Non, c'est moi qui conduit, dis-je en tendant ma main.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais, c'est soit ça soit on prend ma voiture, coupai-je.

Il se résigna et laissa choir les clés dans ma main. Je fis le tour de la voiture pour aller me placer derrière le volant. Je souris et mis le contact.

-C'est la première fois qu'une fille conduit ma voiture, même Alice n'a jamais eu le volant entre les mains, dit-il.

-Il faut un début à tout, ricanai-je.

J'appuyai sur l'accélérateur avec satisfaction. Le parking du supermarché n'était pas très rempli. J'entrai dans le magasin et pris un caddie. Edward en fit de même et nous nous enfoncions dans les rayons. Edward couru derrière son caddie et monta dessus pour glisser un peu plus loin.

« Un vrai gamin » dit la Voix Off.

Peut-être mais en tout cas il me faisait rire et je l'aimais comme il était. Je rigolai et pris ce qu'il me fallait. Quand j'arrivai au pot de nutella, j'en salivai d'avance et le posai un dans le caddie. Edward se mit derrière moi en me soufflant avec dédain :

-Petite joueuse.

Il prit quatre pots de nutella avant d'embrasser mes cheveux. Je rigolai et nous passâmes en caisse. Le coffre de la Volvo chargé, Edward ramena les caddies. Il revint et me dit :

-Attends moi dans la voiture, j'ai oublié quelque chose !

Puis il repartit vers le magasin. Je pris place côté passager, chacun son tour derrière le volant. J'attendis quelques minutes puis la portière s'ouvrit sur un Edward tout sourire.

-Tiens ma chérie !

Il me tendit une rose rouge et embrassa ma joue. Je rougis, pour le « ma chérie », pour la rose et pour son baiser. Je caressai les pétales du bout des doigts.

-Merci Edward. C'est touchant…

-De rien Bell's.

Il mit le contact et nous ramena jusqu'à chez moi pour décharger les courses.

[…]

La porte s'ouvrit sur Esmée qui m'enlaça et je laissai échapper Soleil qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger dans mes bras.

-Comment vas-tu ma chérie ? Me demanda Esmée.

-Ça va et vous ?

-Moi tout vas bien, viens donc t'asseoir tandis que je décharge les courses.

Le chat ronronnait contre la jambe de Carlisle, qui le caressait. Esmée m'avait dit de le prendre avec moi pour aller à la villa, il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait ici, dé que je l'avais eu elle avait tout acheté.

-Bonjour Bella, me salua Carlisle.

-Bonjour Carlisle.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien merci.

J'allai dans la cuisine avec Esmée et Edward qui déchargeait les courses. Je les aidais et Esmée me demanda :

-Alors comme ça Edward est resté avec toi aujourd'hui ?

-Oui.

-Esmée a commencer à m'engueuler quand je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas allé au lycée et elle s'est tout de suite calmé quand je lui ai dit que je suis resté avec toi toute la journée, dit Edward.

Je souris et Esmée demanda :

-Vous voulez quelque chose à manger ?

-Ah ouais moi j'ai faim m'man, dit la voix d'Emmett.

Je me retournai et Em' me prit dans ses bras, me soulevant de Terre.

-Salut Izy, me dit-il en embrassant ma joue.

-Coucou.

Il me reposa par terre et Alice m'enlaça. Elle me fit une bise et me dit :

-Tu es très belle aujourd'hui !

-Al' je suis habillai toute simple, lui répondis-je.

-Bin justement t'as pas besoin de beaucoup plus pour être magnifique.

Je souris et Rosalie qui portait Soleil vint embrasser ma joue.

-Tu as du bien dormir ? En tout cas tu n'as plus de cernes, me dit-elle.

-Euh…je… Oui j'ai dormi avec Edward, balbutiai-je.

Elle sourit et Edward haussa les épaules. Jasper me prit dans ses bras et Alice commença à déblatérer sur le bal qui s'annonçait demain.

-C'est le « Bal de Pâques », annonça-t-elle à Esmée.

Cette dernière nous avait servi une part de gâteau au chocolat faisant pétillé les yeux d'Emmett. Je mangeai tranquillement ma part en sirotant mon verre de lait quand Alice me demanda :

-Tu vas y aller avec qui Bella ?

-Je n'y vais pas Ali', annonçai-je.

-Mais…

- Si elle n'a pas envie d'y aller, elle y va pas, coupa Esmée.

Je lui souri et elle me fit un signe de tête pour me montrer qu'on faisait équipe. J'adorai vraiment Esmée.

-Et toi Edward ? demanda Alice.

-Je n'y vais pas non plus, dit-il.

-Mais…

-Alice ! Coupa Esmée.

Le lutin ronchonna en baragouinant un « ils ont qu'à y aller ensemble ! ». Je rougis et Edward sourit, il se moquait, pourquoi se coltinerait une fille aussi banale que moi ? Le chocolat rien de tel pour le moral, je pris une grosse bouchée de mon gâteau en essayant de faire le vide dans ma tête.

POV : Edward

Je ralentissais et me garai devant chez Charlie. Bella se tourna vers moi avec son petit sourire. Elle se pencha vers moi et embrassa ma joue, elle allait sortir et je l'arrêtai :

-Bella ?

-Oui ?

-Je…. Je voulais te dire…. Enfin je crois, nan je…

-Tu crois…. ?

- Non rien. Bonne nuit Bella.

Elle sembla interloquer puis elle me souhaita une bonne nuit en sortant de la voiture.

**(**_Le lendemain…_**)**

-Edward ? M'appela Alice.

-Oui ? Dis-je en descendant les escaliers.

-On y va, tu es sur que tu veux pas venir ?

-Oui Alice je suis sûr. Tu es très belle ce soir.

-Merci.

Alice portait une robe de soirée blanche et noire, bustier. Sa robe lui arrivée au genou et sur sa taille était cousu de la dentelle noire, elle portait des escarpins noir ainsi qu'un châle de la même couleur. Jasper portait un smoking noir, un vrai pingouin. Emmett aussi faisait le pingouin au bras de Rosalie vêtue d'une robe de soirée noire, bustier aussi qui descendait un peu plus bas que ses genoux. Sa robe était serrée par un bandeau en dessous de sa poitrine et descendait en un mélange de mousseline cachée par du satin. Après avoir pris les traditionnelles photos ils partirent avec la Bmw de Rosalie.

Moi je restai là à réfléchir, j'aurais vraiment voulu emmener Bella au bal, je l'aimai, mais elle ne le savait pas.

« Et t'attends quoi pour lui dire ? Il est pas encore trop tard tu sais ? » Résonna la voix dans ma tête.

C'est vrai il n'était pas trop tard, je l'aimai il fallait qu'elle le sache…

**POV : Bella**

Les larmes roulaient sur mes joues, la musique dans les oreilles qui se répétait encore et encore, cette musique qui me disait la vérité, _ma_ vérité. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett étaient passé me voir pour me montrer leurs tenues, ils étaient tous magnifique. Le bal, à quoi bon y aller si ce n'est pas avec la personne qu'on aime ?

Edward devait être chez lui, et sûrement pas en train de penser à moi. La musique recommençait une nouvelle fois :

_I don't know where I'm at_

(Je ne sais pas où je suis)

_I'm standing at the back_

(Je reste a l'écart)

_And I'm tired of waiting_

(Et jet suis fatigué d'attendre)

_Waiting here in line, hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing._  
(Ici dans cette file d'attente, espérant que je retrouverai ce que je poursuis)

_I shot for the sky_

(Je visais le ciel)

_I'm stuck on the ground_

(Je suis cloué au sol)

_So why do I try, I know I'm__ gonna__ to fall down_

(Alors pourquoi j'essaie, je sais que je vais m'écrouler)

_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_

(Je pensais pouvoir voler, alors pourquoi je me nois ?)

_Never know why it's coming down, down, down._

(Je ne saurai jamais pourquoi c'est au plus bas, bas, bas.)

_Not ready to let go_

(Pas capable d'abandonner)

_Cause then I'd never know_

(Parce qu'à ce moment là je ne saurai jamais)

_What I could be missing_

(Que je pourrai manquer)

_But I'm missing way too much_

(Que je pourrai manquer)

_So when do I give up what I've been wishing for._

(Alors quand vais-je abandonner ce que je souhaitais)

_I shot for the sky_

(Je visais le ciel)

_I'm stuck on the ground_

(Je suis cloué au sol)

_So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down_

(Alors pourquoi j'essaie, je sais que je vais m'écrouler)

_  
__I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_

(Je pensais pouvoir voler, alors pourquoi je me nois ?)

_Never know why it's coming down, down, down._

(Je ne saurai jamais pourquoi c'est au plus bas, bas, bas.)

_Oh I am going down, down, down_

(Oh je vais au plus bas, bas, bas)

_Can't find another way around_

(Aucune autre voie a proximité)

_And I don't want to hear the sound, of losing what I never found._

(Et je ne veux pas entendre le son, de perdre ce que je n'ai jamais trouvé)

_I shot for the sky_

(Je visais le ciel)

_I'm stuck on the ground_

(Je suis cloué au sol)

_  
__So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down_

(Alors pourquoi j'essaie, je sais que je vais m'écrouler)

_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_

(Je pensais pouvoir voler, alors pourquoi je me nois ?)

_I never know why it's coming down, down, down._

(Je ne saurai jamais pourquoi c'est au plus bas, bas, bas.)

_I shot for the sky_

(Je visais le ciel)

_I'm stuck on the ground_

(Je suis cloué au sol)

_So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down_

(Alors pourquoi j'essaie, je sais que je vais m'écrouler)

_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_

(Je pensais pouvoir voler, alors pourquoi je me nois ?)

_Oh it's coming down, down, down._

(Oh c'est au plus bas, bas, bas.)

Mes larmes coulaient, intarissable, et soudain on toqua à ma… fenêtre ? Je me levai et hésitai à ouvrir quand j'entendis :

-Bella, c'est moi, c'est Edward.

J'ouvris la fenêtre.

-Edward ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Il entrait et se posait sur mon lit. Il m'invita à le rejoindre et je m'assis à son côté.

-J'ai quelques choses à t'avouer, dit-il avec un ton sérieux.

Je ne répondis pas.

-Bella je… j'ai des…. Enfin je …….. Je crois que, nan je suis sur que…… enfin……j'ai des sentiments pour toi Bella. Des sentiments qui ne ressemble à rien à de l'amitié….

Pour le coup j'en resté bouche bée. Edward avait des sentiments pour moi, non ce n'était pas possible.

« C'est ce qu'il vient de te dire… ! » remarqua la Voix Off.

Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, des larmes de joies cette fois ci. Edward me regardait choquait.

-Si ce n'est pas réciproque, ce n'est pas grave, enfin ton amitié sera beaucoup pour moi mais s'il te plait ne pleure pas à cause de ça. Je suis désolé je n'aurai pas du te dire ça…

-Si, tu as eu absolument raison de m'en parler parce que, je t'aime Edward, vraiment.

Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens avec cette étincelle que j'identifiai comme l'amour brûlant le vert Emeraude de ses prunelles. Doucement, tout doucement, il s'approcha de moi. Ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des miennes, je fermai le yeux et goûtai à la douceur de ses lèvres. Très vite notre baiser timide, devint passionnant et fougueux, sa langue passa sur ma lèvre me demandant l'autorisation de venir danser avec la mienne, j'acceptai sans hésiter. Au bout de quelques secondes, à bout de souffle, nous nous éloignions l'un de l'autre. Edward posa son front contre le mien, haletant, et accrochant nos regards il me fit un sourire, le plus étincelant que j'ai jamais vu.

-Je t'aime Bella, je ne veux plus le cacher, je t'aime et tout le monde doit le savoir, chuchota-t-il.

-Je t'aime aussi Edward, c'est fou mais je t'aime.

Il m'embrassa à nouveau, mais ce fut un simple baiser, plein de tendresse et plein d'espoir.

-Tu veux m'accompagner au bal, Bella ?

-Euh… je n'ai rien à me mettre….

-Je suis sûre qu'on trouvera quelques choses dans les placards d'Alice.

Je ris et me prenant la main nous descendîmes les escaliers, prenant Soleil nous sortîmes en silence. Edward m'ouvrit la porte et vint s'installer derrière le volant, il me prit la main et nous prîmes la route de la villa.

[…]

Me tenant toujours la main Edward ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Alice le plus doucement possible, Esmée et Carlisle ne savaient pas que nous étions là. Il referma la porte derrière nous et alluma la lumière. Sur le lit deux houses et un bout de papiers où il était écrit :

_Petite intuition ;D Alors on vient fouiller dans les placards d'Alice ?_

_Bella ta house et celle avec l'étiquette blanche et marron et l'autre house est pour Edward =)_

_Bisou, à bientôt, Alice._

Je regardai Edward et en choeur nous demandions :

-Comment elle a su ?

Je rigolai et Edward m'avoua qu'il ne le savait même pas lui-même qui allait m'inviter. Alice était extralucide, incroyable.

-Je vais me préparer dans la salle de bain, rendez vous au rez de chaussée dans une demi heure, dis-je à Edward.

Je l'embrassai et partit sur la pointe des pieds vers la salle de bain des filles. Là-haut je trouvai, des sous vêtements neufs, une paire d'escarpin marron à ma taille et un châle crème. Je mis mes sous vêtements et ouvris la house pour y découvrir une magnifique robe de soirée marron bustier, bouffante à partir de la taille. Je la mis, elle m'arrivait au niveau du genou, je mis les escarpins et me maquillai. Une fois maquillai j'optai pour une coiffure sauvage puis je partis rejoindre mon prince en bas. Tout beau dans son smoking, il m'attendait au bas des escaliers avec un bracelet en… chocolat ? Quand je me mis à sa hauteur et il m'enfila le bracelet avant de me donner un baiser.

[…]

Nous arrivions devant le gymnase où se tenait la fête, Edward gara la Volvo et mon estomac se noua. Emmett était à l'intérieur et Edward a dit qu'il ne cacherait pas notre amour. Edward sentit mon trouble et me prit la main.

-Bella qu'est ce que tu as ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Emmett, il ne …

-C'est toi qui voit ma chérie, on le dit ou on le dit pas.

Je voulais le dire, je voulais montrer mon couple car oui maintenant nous étions en couple.

-On dit tout….

-Dans ce cas…

Il sortit et vint m'ouvrir la portière. Après m'avoir embrasser une dernière fois, nous entrâmes dans la salle……

* * *

**Aïe ça s'arrêtes là! Est ce que j'ai réveillé vos instincts meurtier ?**

**Bon alors ce couple tant attendu? C'est un p'tit pas pour l'humanité mais un grand pour LMEP =)**

**Donc j'attends vos p'tits commentaires =D**

**Pour cette nouvelle fic' voilà le p'tit résumé:**

_Edward a disparu en 1918 atteint de la grippe espagnol, laissant derrière lui sa femme, Bella. Celle-ci va à l'hôpital pour lui annoncer une grande nouvelle, quand l'infirmière du Dr Cullen lui annonce sa mort. Les Cullen sont une nouvelle famille composée de Carlisle ainsi que sa femme, leur fils Emmett et sa compagne Rosalie, mais Bella n'a rencontré que Carlisle. Après la mort d'Edward, Bella n'a jamais revu les Cullen. _

_Quelques mois après, quand le grand évènement est arrivé, Bella se rut à l'hôpital. Dans la ruelle sombre par où elle passe, elle croit croiser Emmett enfin elle n'a pas vraiment le temps de l'identifié car l'homme lui saute à la gorge. Après quelques secondes où elle ne comprends plus rien, l'homme à la carrure imposante s'en va. Un feu intolérable la consume de l'intérieur, elle chuchotte:_

_-Mes bébés, Edward?_

_Avant de s'évanouir de douleur..._

**Est-ce que ça vous donnes envie de lire? Bon vous vous en doutez bien ca va pas s'arrêter là, parce que sinon....**

**J'éspère que vous allez me répondre. Je fais déjà des chapitres la dessus mais je posterai quand je serai vraiment sûre^^**

**Bien entendu ils sont tous vampires enfin presque ;) Vous verrez =)**

**J'attends vos commentaires sur ce chapitre qui a était si long à attendre ;D**

**Bisou, Prenez soin de vous, J'vous Adoores ;)**

**Lisa =)**


	14. Chaptre 14: Tout est dans le cavalier :

**Coucou Les Miss's**

**J'espère que vous allez bien. Moi ça va, c'est les Vacances...!**

**J'ai rigolé de vos "enfin" & "ca y'est" ca ma fait plaisir =)**

**Je réponds aux review's des non-inscrits:**

**Memette:** Une nouvelle lectrice, ça me fait plaisir =) Hé oui j'ai coupé sur "le moment" mais bon il me faut bien un peu de suspens, nan? J'éspère r'avoir de tes nouvelles ;)

**Morgane *:** Je suis bien contentede te voir sur ce site^^ J'tai déjà tout dit sur msn donc, j'te dis seulement merci d'être là & Bonne lecture ma belle ;D

**Nemoz: **Encore une nouvelle lectrice =) Merci de compatir à mon arrêt de chapitre, tu es bien la seule ;) La musique qu'écoute Bella c'est "Down" de Jason Walker :) J'éspère r'avoir de tes nouvelles :)

**19-April-x:** Et vu que jamais 2 sans 3, Une nouvelle lectrice =) Merci de lire LMEP et merci vraiment pour me laisser une review si sympa :D J'éspère r'avoir de tes nouvelles a toi aussi =)

**Donc il me semble avoir répondu à toutes les review's, nan? **

**C'est Nymphéa51 qui a corriger ce chapitre et je lui en suis très reconnaissante, merci encore ;D**

**Ma Betâ habituelle, Miss Carlota788, fait une overdose de travail et je veux pas l'embêter :P D'ailleurs elle s'est lancée dans une ff très prometteuse, "The Foreign Hottie" allez y et donnez lui votre avis ;)**

**Je remercie toutes celles qui me suivent, qui me mettent en alerte, auteur comme histoire, celle qui me mettent en favoris aussi et bien sur celles qui me laissent des review's, qui me vont droit au coeur et me donnent la plupart du temps les larmes aux yeux (C'est un problème de pollen, hein Laetitia?)**

**Je veux remercier aussi tout particulièrement Miss **_Sarah 'teddy bear' J.S.M _**parce que tu es l'une des premières à m'avoir ajouter en favoris et ce dé les premiers chapitre mais aussi parce que t'as review m'a fait SUPER TROP HYPER plaisir ;D**

**Bon j'arrêtes mes blablatages et vous retrouve en bas, Bonne lectures=)**

**

* * *

POV : Emmett**

Je dansai avec Rosalie depuis plus de trente minutes maintenant. Elle était magnifique ce soir, avec sa robe noire, ses cheveux lâchés dans son dos, son sourire qui illuminait ses yeux, elle était vraiment superbe. J'aimais Rosalie pour ça, elle était simple tout en étant sophistiquée, elle était sage tout en restant enfantine, elle était gentille tout en ayant un sale caractère, elle était… elle était mon idéal.

-Je t'aime, lui chuchotai-je.

-Au moins autant que moi, me répondit-elle.

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, chastement mais avec une tendresse absolue. J'allais approfondir notre baiser quand Alice cria :

-Je le savais ! Alléluia !

Je m'éloignais de ma belle pour regarder notre lutin. Jasper et elle regardaient tous deux vers les portes en souriant niaisement. Rosalie souffla un :

-Waouh !

Je regardais à mon tour vers les portes et sentis que mes dents se serraient automatiquement. Les portes venaient de se refermées sur Bella et Edward. Mon frère tenait Bella par la taille et celle-ci avait un bras dans son dos.

Ma p'tite sœur de cœur était plus que magnifique ce soir, habillée d'une robe bustier marron, sur ses petites épaules était posé un châle couleur crème. Edward avait endossé son smoking. Cette proximité ne m'annonçait rien de bon, d'ailleurs j'allais y mettre fin.

« Je croyais qu'ils n'allaient pas au bal. Et puis pourquoi tous les deux, ensemble ? » Siffla la voix Off.

A ma plus grande satisfaction, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, un sourire commença à se former sur mon visage mais il s'effaça très vite car Bella attrapa la main d'Edward tandis que ce dernier lui souriait avec… amour ?

-Bella, tu es magnifique ! dit Alice en sautant dans les bras de cette première.

Jasper regarda Edward avec un air interrogatif, ce dernier hocha la tête imperceptiblement et ils se donnèrent une accolade.

-Il était temps, dit Jasper.

Rosalie s'approcha de sa cousine et elle la prit dans ses bras.

-Tu danses avec moi ? demanda Alice à Edward.

Ce dernier accepta et les deux jumeaux se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. Jasper s'avança vers Rosalie.

-Veux-tu m'accorder cette danse soeurette ?

-Je sais pas, je vais réfléchir…Hum…..Bon d'accord, rigola Rose.

Tous deux partirent vers la piste de danse, me laissant seule avec ma p'tite sœur.

**POV : Bella**

Les deux paires de jumeaux dansaient sur la piste, il ne restait plus que Emmett et moi.

-Tu danses ? Me demanda ce dernier.

-Euh…Je ne sais pas danser, avouais-je penaude.

-On improvisera, me dit-il dans un haussement d'épaules (NdR : Bah oui on a l'haitude qu'Emmett improvise c'est pas forcement une bonne chose ;-)).

Il prit ma main et nous entraîna sur la piste. Le silence régnait, laissant la musique envahir mes oreilles. Je me tentais des mouvements avec mes pieds pour suivre le rythme d'Emmett, en vain. Mon cavalier soupira, et, comme l'aurait fait un père avec sa fille de cinq ans, il me souleva de terre et glissa ses pieds sous les miens. Je rougis et il me sourit.

-Désolé Izy, mais je suis obligé, t'es nulle !

Je rigolais.

-Je ne te fais pas mal ? M'enquis-je légèrement inquiète.

-Bien sur que non , me répondis-t-il en gloussant, tu pèse aussi lourd que ton chat.

Je souris.

« T'attends quoi pour lui dire que tu es avec Edward ? » s'impatienta la Voix OFF.

-Emmett ?

-Bella ?

Nous avions dit ça en même temps. Emmett m'adressa un petit sourire, que je lui rendis.

-Vas-y je t'écoutes, lui dis-je.

-Merci. Il soupira puis il reprit :

-Pourquoi tu es venue avec Edward ?

Bon d'accord y'avait pas plus directe comme question. Je grimaçais et décidais de me lancer :

-Et bien justement Em', je voulais t'en parler. Tu te souviens de la discussion qu'on a eu le jour de….la fête chez les Volturi ?

Emmett acquiesça en grimaçant. Je continuais :

-Tu te souviens donc de quand nous avons parlé d'Alice et Jasper ?

-Où tu veux en venir Izy ? Sa voix légèrement plus forte que le nécessitait la situation laissait transparaître son irritation.

-Laisse moi continuer. Lui répondis-je sèchement, ce jour là, tu m'as dis que tu avais laissé Alice tranquille parce qu'elle était heureuse avec Jazz' et que tu leur faisais confiance. Moi je t'ai dis que je n'avais pas trouvé mon Jasper…

-Arrêtes de tourner autour du pot Izy, s'impatienta mon cavalier.

-Bien j'ai trouvé Jasper. Enfin pas celui d'Alice, le mien… mon Jasper. Et ce Jasper, eh bien, c'est Edward.

Je retins mon souffle et regardais Emmett. Ce dernier passa au rouge rapidement, il me regardait, incrédule. Ne voyant aucun signe d'une blague, il regarda Edward qui dansait toujours avec Alice. Je mis ma main sous son menton pour l'obliger à me regarder.

-Em' je l'aime et c'est réciproque, lui dis-je.

-Il te l'a dit ? Me demanda-t-il, hargneux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Est-ce qu'il te l'a dit ? S'impatienta Emmett.

-Oui. Oui, il me l'a dit, répondis-je.

La musique s'arrêta, Emmett me regardait, perdu. Rosalie s'approcha de nous et demanda :

-Est-ce que je peux r'avoir mon homme ?

Je lui souris et descendis des pieds d'Emmett. J'embrassai la joue de mon nounours préféré et enlaçai Rosalie. Elle fut surprise mais peu m'importait, il fallait que je lui dise. Je lui chuchotai donc à l'oreille.

-Rose, je suis avec Edward maintenant. Je l'ai dis à Emmett, laisse lui le temps de digérer.

-Bravo ma Chérie. T'inquiètes, je gère Emmett. Vas t'amuser me murmura-t-elle.

Je souris et me dirigeai vers les banquettes. Je marchais vers le banc quand je sentis deux bras encerclé ma taille tandis que _son_ odeur emplissait mes narines. Je tournai ma tête vers lui.

-Alors tu ne veux pas danser avec moi ? Me demanda-t-il, malicieux.

-Si, mais je sais pas danser…

-Tout est dans le cavalier.

Je souris et il me vola un baiser. Edward me fit tourner sur moi-même de façon à ce que je sois en face de lui. Il me prit la main et doucement il nous emmena vers la piste. La musique était douce, et il nous fit danser doucement. Mes pieds étaient totalement coordonnés aux siens, moi qui ne savais pas danser, j'étais stupéfaite.

-C'est dingue, je danse !

-Je te l'avais dis tout est dans le cavalier, dit-il en souriant.

Je lui souris et continuais à danser sans même faire attention à mes mouvements, ils venaient tout seul. Je scrutais le visage d'Edward, ses yeux verts, son nez droit, son sourire si craquant. Je revenais à ses yeux, ils étaient magnifiquement verts et pétillants, j'aurais pu me plonger dans son regard pendant des heures, j'étais chez moi. Il me sourit et je me rappelai d'une chose.

-J'ai dis que nous étions ensemble maintenant, soufflai-je.

-Il a bien réagi ? Me demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

-Au début il s'est énervé puis il m'a demandé si tu m'aimais, je lui ai répondu que oui mais il m'a demandé si tu me l'avais dis et quand je lui ai répondu que oui il a semblé perdu.

- Ah…

Edward souriait.

-Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demandai-je.

-A mon avis, il a compris que je t'aimais vraiment.

-Mais d'un coup comme ça ?

-Nan, en fait tu es la première fille à qui je dis « je t'aime ». Il y a quelques années avec Emmett on s'est promis de dire à une fille qu'on l'aimait que si on sentait vraiment que c'était la bonne, me dit-il.

**POV Emmett :**

-Em' je l'aime et c'est réciproque, me dit-elle.

-Il te l'a dit ? Demandai-je.

-Pourquoi ?

-Est-ce qu'il te l'a dit ? M'impatientai-je.

-Oui. Oui, il me l'a dit, me dit Izy.

Edward lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, incroyable. Les souvenirs de cette journée passée dans le jardin me revinrent en mémoire, ce pacte.

_« Flash Back »_

_Esmée et Carlisle étaient dans la maison avec Alice. Edward et moi avions décidé de nous amuser dans le jardin, en jouant au foot. Edward me lança la balle._

_-Alors Em', tu sors avec Irina ? Me demanda-t-il._

_Irina était ma conquête de l'époque._

_-Ouais, dis-je en renvoyant le ballon._

_-Et…Tu…Enfin tu l'aimes ?_

_Je m'arrêtai net, dans le genre direct, il en tenait un bout. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre._

_-Je…enfin…je l'aime bien, avouai-je._

_-Tu l'aimes __**bien**__ ?_

_-Bin ouais, elle est belle, elle est sympa, elle m'aime..._

_-Mais toi tu sens que ce n'est pas la femme de ta vie, me coupa-t-il._

_-Voilà. Toi tu l'aimes Kate ?_

_-Bin…_

_-Tu lui as déjà dit que tu l'aimais ? Demandai-je._

_-Non…_

_-Bin t'a raison ! Parce que avec une fille, si tu lui dis que tu l'aimes elle s'imagine tout de suite que vous allez finir votre vie ensemble._

_-Moi les seules filles à qui j'ai dit je t'aime c'est à Maman et à Alice, et à l'époque Alice venait de me donner un bonbon aussi, se justifia-t-il._

_-Ouais ouais, dis-je d'un air suspicieux._

_-Bin on fait quoi alors ? J'veux dire, pour les filles ?_

_Je réfléchis._

_-On fait un pacte ?dis-je._

_-C'est quoi un pacte ?_

_-Comment expliquer ça ? Euh… c'est quelque chose de solennel, une promesse entre deux personnes._

_-Ah ouais. Et nous on va faire ça ?_

_-Bin si t'es d'accord…_

_-Je suis ok !_

_-Donc on fait le pacte que jamais on dira « je t'aime » à une fille._

_-Ok, mais moi quand je verrai la femme de ma vie, j'y dis quoi ? « Jt'aime bien tu sais, on se marie ? »._

_-Ah ouais... Donc on dira « je t'aime » à une fille que si on est d'accord pour finir notre vie avec ok ?_

_-Ouais, je suis ok._

_-On tchek ?_

_-Tcheck !_

_Il tapa son poing contre le mien. Nous ne finîmes jamais cette partie de foot, Esmée avait fait mon gâteau au chocolat préféré…._

_« Fin du Flash Back »_

Je souris tout seul, nous n'avions que 11 – 12 ans à l'époque (NdR punaise ils commencent tôt quand même !!!). Cependant je n'avais jamais violé le pacte et Edward m'avait toujours juré qu'il n'avait dit « je t'aime » à aucune de ses conquêtes.

Rosalie me souriait, elle n'avait rien dit de toute ma rêverie. Elle me regardait avec ses yeux pétillants d'amour et de bonheur. Je me penchai vers elle et lui chuchotai à l'oreille :

-Je t'aime.

« _Donc on dira « je t'aime » à une fille que si on est d'accord pour finir notre vie avec ok ? » _

Cette phrase résonnait dans ma tête.

-Moi aussi mon cœur, me dit ma belle.

Je l'embrassai tout en valsant. Au bout de quelques secondes la musique changea et en changeant de position je vu Edward et Bella entrain de s'embrasser tout en tournant. Je serrai les dents, Rosalie le remarqua et regarda dans la même direction que moi. Quand elle se retourna, elle souriait, elle était heureuse pour eux.

-Em', arrêtes de les fixer comme ça ! Tu pourras rien y faire ! dit Rosalie en passant ses mains sur mes yeux.

-Edward est un coureur de jupons, dis-je les dents toujours serrées.

-Edward aime Bella et Bella aime Edward. Ça se voit !

-Oui mais Edward est quand même un coureur de jupon …

-C'est pas toi qui va lui faire la leçon là-dessus quand même… !

-De quoi tu parles ? Fis-je en minant l'innocence.

-Ouais Em' tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler, dit-elle en souriant.

-Non, je t'assure.

-Emmett, dit-elle en souriant.

-Bon d'accord.

Je voyais très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire.

_« Flash Back »_

_J'entrai en cour d'Histoire et pris place au fond et le prof, M. Logan, me lançai un regard noir. Je souris involontairement._

_« Tu peux rien faire vieux chnock ! » me dis-je intérieurement._

_Il se trouve que je venais de briser le cœur de sa fille, Chelsea, et qu'elle avait du pleurer tout le week-end. Elle n'était plus intéressante, cela faisait deux semaines que nous sortions ensemble, ok nous avion eu des nuits explosives mais je me lassais maintenant. _

_Une blonde entra dans la classe, la nouvelle, la nièce du shérif, elle était vachement bon...belle. Elle se présenta au prof' et prit place à la table devant moi. Pendant tout le court j'avais admiré ses cheveux, quand elle fit tombé son stylo elle me regarda brièvement et je sentis mon cœur léger, c'était quoi ça ? A la sonnerie, je me levai rapidement pour retrouver Vanessa, ma petite amie, mais le prof' ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille._

_-Cullen !?_

_-Oui ?_

_-Vous sortirez en dernier._

_Je serrai les dents, rien à répondre, c'était un vieux con. Tout le monde sortit rapidement, tout le monde sauf la nouvelle. Je m'impatientai, elle n'avait pas quinze cahiers à ranger ! Je tapai du pied nerveusement._

_-Bon tu ne peux pas te dépêcher !m'impatientai-je._

_-Je fais ce que je veux, répliqua la blonde._

_-Une vraie limace, bougonnai-je._

_-Jt'emmerde ! Rétorqua-t-elle._

_Le prof' sourit. Mais c'est qu'elle mordait la blonde. Quand la nouvelle eut fini de ranger je sortis mais le prof' nous rappela._

_-Mademoiselle Hale, vous connaissez un peu l'établissement ? demanda le vieux Logan._

_-Euh…bin j'ai qu'un vieux plan, avoua la nouvelle._

_-Oh ! Bien dans ce cas, Cullen ?_

_-Oui M'sieur ?_

_-Vous vous occuperez de Mademoiselle Hale, toute cette semaine. Vous la conduirez à chacun de ses cours et l'attendrez à chaque fin d'heure pour la raccompagner au suivant._

_-Mais, M'sieur ! Moi je vais être en retard !_

_-Vous n'avez qu'à courir dans les couloirs au lieu de courir après les filles._

_« Ça s'est fait… » Se moqua la voix Off._

_-Monsieur je m'en sortirai avec ce plan, intervint Rosalie._

_-Passez moi ce plan, dit-il._

_Elle obtempéra et quand il le prit dans les mains il le déchira et le jeta dans la poubelle._

_-Vous n'avez plus de plan. Si Monsieur Cullen vous embêtes ou si il est désagréable avec vous, venez me voir et je lui mettrai la sanction adéquate._

_Je restais bouche bée devant ce connard. Tout ça parce que je ne voulais plus de sa fille. Il nous dit de partir en cours et j'accompagnai donc la nouvelle au sien dans un silence absolu. Elle allait toquer à la porte du cours d'espagnol mais elle me dit :_

_-Je m'appelle Rosalie et toi ?_

_Sa voix était mélodieuse._

_-Moi c'est Emmett, répondis-je._

_-Bien…_

_Elle allait toquer et je dis :_

_-Tu veux manger avec moi à midi ? Enfin il y'aura aussi ma sœur et mon frère…_

_-Ouais. Ouais mais il y aura mon frère aussi…_

_-Ok pas de problème, bin à tout à l'heure. Je serai devant la porte à la sonnerie._

_-Si tu veux mais t'es pas obligé…_

_-Je serai là._

_Je lui souris et partis en courant jusqu'en math. Je me pris un sacré savon mais j'étais content. C'est le cœur battant la chamade que j'attendis Rosalie devant la porte, quand elle me sourit en sortant je compris qu'elle allait être différente…_

_« Fin du Flash Back »_

Je dansais toujours avec Rosalie, _ma _Rosalie. Si j'étais avec elle aujourd'hui c'était en partie grâce à Monsieur Logan. Je souris et regardai Bella et Edward, mon frère était heureux et Izy souriait comme jamais.

_« « -Donc on dira « je t'aime » à une fille que si on est d'accord pour finir notre vie avec ok ?_

_-Ouais, je suis ok…. » »_

**POV Bella :**

Alice ouvrit la porte de la villa tout doucement, Rosalie et Emmett montèrent dans la chambre d'Emmett, Alice et Jasper partirent tout deux dans la chambre d'Alice. Edward me tenait par la main, j'avais besoin de son contact, c'est ainsi qu'il nous guida jusqu'en haut. Quand nous passions devant la chambre d'ami il hésita, puis s'arrêta.

-Tu… Tu veux dormir seule ? Balbutia-t-il.

-Je…Ça te déranges si je dors avec toi ?

-Non pas du tout au contraire.

-Dans ce cas je dors avec toi, souris-je.

Il sourit et continua à nous guider jusqu'à sa chambre. Il poussa la porte de celle-ci, et je lui dis :

-J'ai pas de pyjama.

-Tu n'as qu'à en demander un Alice.

-Oh non, elle va me donner un truc pas plus épais qu'un rideau, boudai-je.

Il rit et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Il me tira jusqu'à son armoire d'où il sortit un boxer noir et un t-shirt de la même couleur.

-Tiens tu n'as qu'à mettre ça.

Je pris les vêtements et le remerciai. J'allai dans la salle de bain et mis le boxer et le t-shirt, ça ne m'allait pas trop mal, au moins le t-shirt était plus long que la nuisette que m'aurait donné Alice. (NdR : ouais moi je préfère les nuisettes d'Alice quand même c'est anti-sexy les T-Shirt boxer !!!) Je rejoins la chambre d'Edward sur la pointe des pieds et entrais après avoir frappé. Il s'était changé, portant seulement un short hawaïen noir et gris, son torse nu laissait apparaître son ventre et son torse parfait. Je me mordis la lèvre et me blottit dans ses bras, il me serra contre lui et caressa mes cheveux. Nous rejoignîmes le lit et à ce moment là, on toqua à la porte.

-Oui ?

Alice entra et sautilla jusqu'au pied du lit où elle s'assit en souriant.

-Bonne nuit les z'amoureux.

Je souris, quels mots magnifiques.

-Bonne nuit, répondis-je en même temps qu'Edward.

Le lutin repartit et au moment où elle passait la porte, je me rappelai d'une chose.

-Alice ?

-Oui ?

-Comment tu as su ? Je veux dire, pour la robe et le smoking ? Nous ne savions même pas nous même…

Elle sourit et avoua :

-Disons que j'espérais. Au pire seul Jasper aurait vu à quel point j'étais pathétique avec mes p'tits mots et on aurait tout ranger dans le dressing, ni vu- ni connu.

Je souris, je l'adorais vraiment.

-Merci Alice, merci d'avoir espérer, lui dis-je.

Elle me sourit en haussant les épaules puis elle sortit doucement. Edward me regarda avec un sourire et il allait m'embrasser quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Oui ?

Emmett entra, j'angoissais terriblement.

-Je… Je voulais…. Je voulais vous souhaiter une bonne nuit, dit-il simplement.

Je souris et Edward adressa un signe reconnaissant de la tête à son frère.

-Merci toi aussi Em', dis-je.

Il sortit de la chambre et je regardai Edward d'un air interrogatif.

-En langage Emmett ça veut dire, qu'il ne fera rien, enfin, il est d'accord. Il ne dira rien pour nous…

Je souris et posai mes lèvres sur celles d'Edward, il réagit tout de suite et doucement je passai ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, il m'autorisa l'entrée et je vins caresser doucement sa langue. Quand notre baiser prit fin, il posa son front contre le mien et me murmura :

-Je t'aime Isabella Swan.

-Je t'aime aussi, Edward Cullen.

Il s'allongea dans le lit et je pris place à côté de lui, il m'attira vers lui et je posai ma tête sur son épaule tandis que mon bras gauche allait se mettre dans son dos et que le droit se posa à plat sur son torse. Il embrassa mon front et c'est ainsi que je plongeais au pays des songes.

[…]

Je me réveillai mes oreilles aux aguets de cette douce mélodie. Edward, Edward chantait. Il caressait mes cheveux tout en chantant :

_I'm __not__ a perfect person_

(Je ne suis pas une personne parfaite)

_There 's many things I wish I didn't do_

(Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aimerais ne pas avoir faites)

_But I continue learning_

(Mais j'apprend continuellement)

Il passa son doigts sur mon nez et réflexe oblige, j'ouvrai les yeux. Il s'arrêta de chanter la musique des Hoobastank « the Reason ».

-Pardon je ne voulais pas te réveiller…

-Chut. Continue de chanter…

Il sourit et recommença du début :

_I'm __not__ a perfect person_

(Je ne suis pas une personne parfaite)

_There 's many things I wish I didn't do_

(Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aimerais ne pas avoir faites)

_But I continue learning_

(Mais j'apprend continuellement)

_I never meant to do those things to you_

(Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te faire ces choses)

_And so I have to say before I go_

(Et donc je suis obligé de dire avant que je parte)

_That I just __want you__ to know_

(Que je veux juste que tu saches)

(Refrain :)

_I've found a reason for me_

(J'ai trouvé une raison pour moi)

_To change who I used to be_

(Pour changer qui j'ai l'habitude d'être)

_A reason to start over __new_

(Pour changer qui j'ai l'habitude d'être)

_And the reason is you_

(Et la raison c'est toi)

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

(Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessée)

_It's something I must __live__ with everyday_

(C'est quelque chose avec lequel je dois vivre chaque jour)

_And all the pain I put you through_

(Et tout le mal que je t'ai fait alors)

_I wish that I could take it all away_

(Je souhaiterais pouvoir l'effacer entièrement)

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

(Et être celui qui sèche toutes tes larmes)

_Thats why I need you to hear_

(C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que tu entendes)

_I've found a reason for me_

(J'ai trouvé une raison pour moi)

_To change who I used to be_

(Pour changer qui j'ai l'habitude d'être)

_A reason to start over __new_

(Pour changer qui j'ai l'habitude d'être)

_And the reason is you_

(Et la raison c'est toi)

_And the reason is you_

(Et la raison c'est toi)

_And the reason is you_

(Et la raison c'est toi)

_And the reason is you_

(Et la raison c'est toi)

Il répétait ça tout en caressant du bout du doigt mon nez, ma joue et ma bouche.

_I'm not a perfect person_

(Je ne suis pas une personne parfaite)

_I never meant to do those things to you_

(Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire ça)

_And so I hav__e to say before I go_

(Et donc je suis obligé de dire avant de partir )

_That I just want you to know_

(Que je veux juste que tu saches)

_I've found a reason for me_

(J'ai trouvé une raison pour moi)

_To change who I used to be_

(Pour changer qui j'ai l'habitude d'être)

_A reason to start over __new_

(Pour changer qui j'ai l'habitude d'être)

_And the reason is you_

(Et la raison c'est toi)

_I've found a reason to show_

(J'ai trouvé une raison pour montrer)

_A side of me you didn't know_

(Un coté de moi que tu ne connaissais pas)

_A reason for all that I do_

(Une raison pour tout ce que je fais)

_And the reason is you_

(Et la raison c'est toi)

Les dernières paroles laissèrent place à un magnifique baiser. D'abord doux et tendre puis un peu plus fougueux. Quand il posa son front contre le mien, son ventre gargouilla, je souris.

-Désolé mais on échappe pas longtemps à sa condition humaine (NdR : je trouve ça sympa ce rappelle du tome 4)

Mon ventre qui criait famine l'interrompit en gargouillant, il rigola.

-Bon allé viens on va déjeuner, dit-il.

Il me prit la main et ensemble nous allions dans la cuisine. Esmée était là, avec Carlisle. Edward me tendit une chaise et je m'y assis lourdement, ensommeillée.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ma puce ?demanda Esmée.

-Euh…

-Tartine de nutella ça te va ?demanda Edward.

-Avec un verre de lait, s'il te plaît, dis-je.

Il apporta tout ça et me vola un baiser. Esmée lança un regard furtif à Carlisle qu'Edward intercepta.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, j'ai pas l'habitude. Maman, Papa, je vous présente Bella ma petite amie, dit-il de façon théâtrale.

Je rougis et les parents d'Edward sourirent, Edward me mit un p'tit coup de coude et je jouais le jeu en rougissant.

-Ravi de vous rencontrez.

Esmée et Carlisle rigolèrent et Edward m'adressa un clin d'œil. Je mangeais mes tartines quand j'entendis :

-Izy, tu sais que j'adore cette bestiole mais si il continu à me réveiller alors qu'il n'est que neuf heures je le fous dans le jardin, menaça Emmett.

Je me retournais en rigolant, je pris Soleil qui était dans le bras d'Emmett et embrassai la joue de ce dernier.

-Oh y'a des tartines de nutella ! Bon bin je vais déjeuner, dit le goinfre en s'asseyant.

Tout le monde rigola et Esmée sortit de quoi faire plus de tartines. Emmett s'empiffra comme s'il nourrissait une équipe de rugby à lui tout seul, puis au bout de la seizième tartines il dit :

-Je vais me recoucher…

Tout le monde pouffa et il monta à l'étage. Alice et Jasper descendirent peu après et ils déjeunèrent eux aussi. Je caressais distraitement Soleil qui ronronnait dans mes bras. Rosalie descendit aux alentours de 10h30 accompagné d'Emmett. Elle se servit un verre de lait et Emmett en fit de même. Elle prit des tartines de nutella et il suivit le mouvement.

-T'es vraiment gourmand Emmett, dit Esmée.

-Mais maman j'ai faim !

-Tu as déjà englouti une quinzaine de tartines il y a 1h30 !

-Oui et bin dormir ça me donne faim, j'y peux rien.

Je rigolais accompagnée de tout le monde. Carlisle sourit en me voyant rigoler, il s'inquiétait de mon état depuis la fête chez les Volturi. Je n'avais plus peur, Emmett et Jasper avait été voir les Williams le lendemain, quand ils étaient partit en Jeep, ils avaient tout expliqué aux parents de James et ce dernier avait été envoyé en Alaska chez sa tante. Et puis maintenant j'étais heureuse, j'avais Edward, j'avais mes amis ainsi que mon père, j'avais aussi Carlisle et Esmée et a eux tous ils formaient ma famille…

* * *

**Alors?**

**Les réactions? J'attends tout ça dans les review's et je promet que je répondrai à chacune d'entre elles ;)**

**Je pense que je vais commencer ma deuxième ff, je sais même pas comment je vais l'appeler alors si vous voulez la lire mettez moi en alerte ;D**

**Merci pour tout vos messages de soutien, sachez que ca me booste vraiment :D**

**Pour ce qui est de la suite du Monde Est Petit il arrivera soit ce week-end soit mercredi prochain tout dépends si j'commences ou pas la 2eme ff =)**

**Bon les miss's je vous laisse ;D Prenez soin de vous et ne soyez pas trop stressée !**

**Bises, A bientot pour de nouvelles aventures ;)**

**Lisa (Qui vous adore 3)  
**


	15. Chapitre 15: Joyeux Anniversaire !

**CouCou Tout Le Monde =)**

**J'espère que vous allez toutes merveilleusement bien.**

**Donc Voici le Chapitre 15 et j'espère que vous avez toutes vu qu'on est passé au M ^^**

**Bon je vais vous avouer que je le trouve très nul, mais bon...**

**C'est La Miss Nymphéa51 qui a relu et corrigé ce chapitre, et je l'en remercie infiniment =D  
**

**Réponses au Review's des Non-inscrit:**

**memette:** Coucou Mam'zell =) Je suis bien contente que ma réponse t'es fais plaisir :) Ta review me fait super plaisir. Pas grave pour les fautes je suis pas mieux **(** N'est ce pas Gaëlle?** )**. Et oui, Emmett c'est comme ça ;) Bisou, Bonne Lecture :)

**morgane*:** Hey' Ma Belle =) Tes review's me font toujours autant plaisir ^^, ces compliments me vont droit au coeur :) Bisou, Bonne Lecture =)

**lena:** Coucou P'tite Nouvelle ;) Je suis bien contente d'avoir des lectrices supplémentaire :) Merci d'avoir eu le temps cette fois-ci de reviewer :D Bisou & Bonne Lecture :D

**nemoz:** CouCou! Merci pour ces compliments super gentils =) Merci tout simplement de me lire :D Bisou & Bonne Lecture =)

**Bin je crois vous avoir toutes répondu, nan?**

**Je voudrai remercier tout particulièrement La Miss Leti60, qui est toujours là pour ses conseils et surtout qui reste adorable =)**

**Ainsi que La Miss Carlota788, qui est enfin en vacances Lol! Tes conseils sont super, TU es super!**

**Et la p'tite dernière la MiSs Julylie qui m'a bien fait rire :D T'es Super Agréable Miss! Bisou ;)**

**Je vous adresse à TOUTES un énormes merci, le cotât des 110 review's a été dépassé. Vous me faites vraiment plaisir les Miss, J'vous adores!  
**

**Bon bin je crois que j'ai finis mon blablatage...**

**Ah non (**Désolée :D**) , J'ai commençai à poster ma deuxième fanfic', je vous en parle en bas ;)**

**Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à S. Meyer, sauf Soleil :D**

**Bonne Lecture ;)**

**

* * *

POV Bella :**

**(**_3 juin 1 mois & demi après_**)**

Je m'éveillai doucement et regardai mon réveil, il affichait 6h45. Je me levai et me dépêchai d'aller dans la salle de bain. Après m'être habillée, coiffée et maquillée je me regardai dans le miroir. Je portais, un jean noir moulant avec un col roulé de la même couleur, j'avais simplement mis ma petite veste grise par-dessus. Je pris le collier qui était posé sur le lavabo et le mis autour de mon cou, Edward m'avait offert un cadeau pour nos un mois. Tout souriant il m'avait offert un pendentif, un cœur en diamant, j'avais rouspété mais il m'avait fait taire en me volant un baiser. Il avait beaucoup moins rit le lendemain quand je lui avait offert une gourmette en argent, il avait commencé à râler mais je l'avais fait taire de la même manière que lui.

Je souris et passai le collier autour de mon cou, c'était une grande chaîne avec de petit maillon, ce qui fait que le cœur venait se poser un peu en dessous de ma poitrine. Je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir et, n'ayant aucune retouche à faire, je sortis rejoindre Jasper au rez de chaussée. Ce dernier buvait le restant de sa tasse, je lui embrassai la joue en passant.

-Coucou, dis-je.

-Salut.

-Ça va ?

-Ça va et toi ? Tu as bien dormis ?

-Ouais ça a été et toi ?

-Ça a été aussi. Bon je vais me préparer, ta tasse est dans le micro onde.

-Ok merci.

Il prit la direction de la salle de bain et je sortis pris ma tasse de chocolat. J'aimai nos petites habitudes avec Jasper, je me dépêchai de me préparer dans la salle de bain pour qu'il puisse se préparer tandis que lui me faisait ma tasse de chocolat en bas. La plupart du temps c'était Rosalie qui était en retard alors qu'elle avait la salle de bain à elle toute seule. Je finissais de manger ma tartine de nutella quand Jasper redescendit tout sourire.

-Revoilà le beau goss, dit-il.

-Où ? Où est Edward ? Feignis-je en regardant par la fenêtre. (NdR : looool)

-Pff…

Je rigolai et il me pinça le bout du nez.

-Allez il est l'heure, dit-il.

-Tu veux bien me ramener mes chaussures s'il te plaît ?

-Humm, ouais. Tu mets lesquels ? dit-il depuis l'entrée.

-Les converses noires.

Il me donna les chaussures et je les mis rapidement. J'allai jusqu'au porte manteau et enfilai ma veste en cuire noire. Jasper ouvrit la porte et dit :

-Il pleut ma belle…

-Oh ça change…

-Mais c'est qu'elle emploie le sarcasme, sourit-il.

Je lui tirai la langue et prit les clés de ma voiture. J'ouvris la voiture depuis la porte d'entrée et courus jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Jasper ferma la maison et courut lui aussi. Il prit place côté passager.

-Tiens tu avais oublié ton sac, me dit-il en le mettant derrière.

-Merci.

Je démarrai et allai devant la maison de Rosalie. Cette dernière nous fit attendre cinq minutes puis elle courut et sauta presque à l'intérieur de l'Audi. Je souris et démarrai.

-Salut ! dit Rosalie.

-Coucou !

La route fut rapide et je me garai à côté de la Volvo. Alice, Emmett et Edward étaient sous des parapluies. Je sortis rapidement et me faufilait sous le parapluie d'Alice pour lui dire bonjour.

-Hey coucou Izy !

-Salut.

Je lui embrassai la joue et passai sous le parapluie d'Emmett.

-Salut p'tite sœur, me dit ce dernier.

-Hey Em' !

Il embrassa ma joue et je passai sous le parapluie d'Edward. Je n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que sa bouche était déjà collée à la mienne. Je souris et il me dit en s'éloignant :

-Coucou…

Je rigolai et déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

-Bonjour, dis-je en m'éloignant.

-T'as bien dormis ?

-Ouais et toi ?

-Mouais, tu m'as manqué.

-On dormira mieux ce soir, on est vendredi, dis-je en souriant.

-C'est toi qui vient à la villa ou je viens te chercher ?

- Humm, tu ne voudrais pas venir ? Comme ça tu verra Charlie, enfin si ça te déranges pas, dis-je en rougissant.

-Ah j'attendais que tu me proposes ça depuis longtemps, sourit-il. Je viendrai voir le Chef Swan ce soir alors.

Je l'embrassai et la sonnerie se fit entendre. Je grognais et m'éloignais de mauvaise grâce.

-A tout à l'heure, murmurais-je.

-A tout à l'heure mon cœur. Au faite tu es splendide, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Je souris en rougissant. Alice vint à côté de moi et me pris la main.

-Alors ma belle, t'as trouvé ce que tu vas offrir à Edward pour son anniversaire ? Demanda-t-elle tout en nous emmenant en civique.

-Ouais et d'ailleurs je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, lui dis-je.

-Ah ouais, pourquoi ? S'empressa-t-elle.

Je souris, ce que j'allai dire me coûtait.

-Shopping.

-YOUPI, cria-t-elle dans les couloirs en sautant.

-Mlle Cullen veuillez vous calmer s'il vous plait, dit le Directeur.

-Oui Monsieur, dit-elle en lui lançant un sourire ravageur.

Le pauvre directeur s'en alla en bougonnant.

-Tu veux acheter quoi ? dit Alice.

-Je t'expliquerai demain sur la route.

-Ok, on y va avec la Porsche. Demain d'bout 9h.

-Nan Alice.

-Si point c'est tout.

Nous entrâmes dans la salle de cour et Alice s'assit au fond. Je pris place à ses côtés tout en éteignant mon téléphone. Je m'assis et regardai Alice, résignée. Mes pensées vagabondèrent immédiatement vers Edward.

Le cadeau que j'allai lui offrir était inédit pour moi et il serait unique. Quant au cadeau d'Alice il était déjà tout trouvé. Déjà j'avais participé à financer le voyage qu'on leur avait offert à elle et à Jasper, puis je lui avais acheté une chaîne en argent avec un pendentif en forme d'étoile. La sonnerie me sortit de mes pensées et je me dirigeais en maths après avoir dit au revoir à Alice. Emmett m'attendait devant la porte, il affichait son éternel sourire.

-Hey soeurette ça va ? Dit-il en passant son bras autour de mon cou.

-Ouais ça va et toi ?

-Ca va…

Nous nous dirigions vers le fond et Emmett me tira ma chaise tel un gentleman en affichant un air de pingouin.

-Tenez ma chère, dit-il.

Je m'assis et il poussa légèrement ma chaise.

-Oh merci Nigel, souris-je.

-Nigel ?

-Bin ouais c'est le nom d'un major d'homme dans un film, souris-je.

- Hé je ne suis pas major d'homme !

Je lui tirai la langue et nous rigolions. Le prof nous rappela à l'ordre et Emmett bougonna :

-Au lieu de multiplier son x au carré il ferait bien de multiplier son sens de l'humour parce que je crois qu'il est tombé dans le négatif.

J'essayai de rigoler de façon silencieuse, en vain.

-Mlle Swan, vous voulez prendre la porte ?

-Ah bin m'sieur je crois qu'elle est attachée la porte, dit Emmett.

Je me mordis les joues pour ne pas exploser de rire.

encore une remarque de ce genre et je vous donne un devoir supplémentaire, dit le prof.

- Deux remarques ça ne vous dérange pas ? Continua Emmett.

-Jamais deux sans trois, dis-je tout haut.

-Swan ! Cullen ! Vous êtes virés ! Allez sortez d'ici !

Je regardai Emmett et ce dernier me sourit, je rassemblais mes affaires en vitesse. Je sortis de la salle et Emmett sourit au professeur en lui disant :

-Bon week-end Monsieur.

Je souris et Emmett me proposa d'aller faire un tour. Nous nous assîmes sur le banc sous le préau.

-Alors tu vas faire quoi de ton week-end ? Demanda Emmett.

- Bin je ne sais pas, déjà cette nuit je dors à la villa. Sinon Esmée serait capable de venir me chercher jusque chez moi. Et puis c'est l'anniversaire d'Edward et Alice, donc je pense fêter ça. Et toi ?

-Avec Rose on viendra fêter l'anniversaire de mon frère et ma sœur et puis on va sûrement passer samedi chez elle, en amoureux. Enfin je dis ça, on fera pas de dîner aux chandelles on fera plutôt…

- Aucun détail !

-Comme tu veux…

Il rigola et j'essayai tant bien que mal de repousser les images qui affluaient à mon esprit.

-Tu sais quoi ? demanda Emmett de but en blanc.

-Non quoi ?

-J'ai finis le jeu vidéo que Carlisle m'a ramené il y a une semaine, dit-il tout content.

-Oh super ! J'mens fous…

Il me mit une p'tite tape sur l'épaule tandis que je rigolais. La sonnerie retentit et Emmett m'accompagna jusqu'à mon cour d'anglais où Rosalie m'attendait. Il l'embrassa et partit en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. Rosalie s'assit à côté de moi, au fond. L'heure passa rapidement, Rosalie imitait le prof' et je dus me mordre de toute mes forces pour ne pas exploser de rire. A la sonnerie, nous marchâmes rapidement jusqu'à la cafet' où nous retrouvions Alice et Jasper. Je pris un plateau repas et allais jusqu'au buffet le remplir en attendant Edward. Je pris un coca, une pomme et une salade quand deux bras encerclèrent ma taille.

-Coucou ma chérie, dit Edward.

-Coucou, dis-je en me retournant.

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes avec satisfaction, elles m'avaient manquées. Sa langue entra en contact avec ma lèvre inférieure, demandant l'entrée, ce que je lui accordai tout de suite. Edward vint caresser ma langue de la sienne et je gémis de bonheur. Quand il s'éloigna haletant, je vis très bien le regard dégoûté de Mike et Félix, je dus me retenir pour ne pas leur faire une grimace à l'aide de mon majeur. Edward tel un gentleman prit mon plateau après y avoir rajouté un coca et une pomme, il me prit la main et nous rejoignîmes notre table.

-Edward, demain Bella et moi on va faire du shopping le matin, on sera de retour vers 13h, annonça Alice.

Mon amoureux grimaça et demanda :

-Pourquoi ? Je la trouve très bien sa garde robe.

Je rigolai et Alice lui dit :

-Ouais mais c'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire cette sortie shopping. Elle m'a autorisé à lui acheter ce que je veux, dit Alice.

Je lui lançai un regard qui signifiait clairement « Tu rêves ! » et elle me sourit en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-T'es devenue folle mon cœur, me dit Edward.

-C'est elle qui m'a imposée ça, mentis-je. Rose tu veux venir ?demandai-je.

Ma cousine me regarda, elle rougit quelque peu, puis me dit :

-Euh non. Moi je vais resté avec Emmett. Hum Hum, on a des trucs à faire à la maison.

Je retins le sourire qui voulait s'afficher sur mes lèvres.

(…)

Je sortis des vestiaires et rejoignis Emmett et Edward qui m'attendaient devant. Edward me prit la main et Emmett me sourit et ensemble nous nous dirigions vers le parking. J'attendis Rosalie et Jasper tout en étant dans les bras d'Edward. Les deux jumeaux arrivèrent et ils me dirent en cœur :

-Je monte avec Edward, on va à la villa.

Je souris et m'apprêtai à quitter les bras d'Edward quand ce dernier me retint. Il sortit les clés de sa poche et les lança d'un geste habile à Emmett.

-Tu reconduis tout le monde, moi je vais avec Bella.

Emmett hocha la tête en souriant et il monta dans la voiture en disant :

-A tout à l'heure.

Rosalie, Jasper et Alice suivirent le mouvement et Edward plongea sa main dans la poche de ma veste pour y prendre mes clés.

-Hé c'est moi qui conduis ! Dis-je en essayant de les récupérer.

-Tu rêves !

Je souris et il m'ouvrit la portière passagère. Je pris place et mis en route la musique. Edward avait configuré une clé USB et me l'avais donné pour la mettre sur le poste. La douce musique de Debussy résonna dans l'habitacle. Edward mis le contact et passa la première puis il me prit la main. La route fut rapide, Edward gara l'Audi derrière la voiture de patrouille.

-Il est là, dis-je l'estomac noué.

-Plus vite s'est fait, plus vite on sera débarrassé.

-Mouais.

Il sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Puis il sortit de la voiture et vint m'ouvrir la portière. Je le remerciai et marchai avec lui jusqu'à l'entrée. J'ouvris la porte et laissai entrer Edward avant de la refermer. Charlie était devant un match de baseball.

-Bonjour papa.

-Bonjour ma puce, ça va ? dit-il en fixant l'écran.

-Oui ça va. Papa je voudrai te présenter Edward, Edward Cullen. C'est mon petit ami, dis-je en luttant pour être audible.

Charlie fixa Edward et posa ensuite ses yeux sur sa main qui tenait la mienne et enfin il me regarda.

-Edward Cullen ? Répéta Charlie.

-Oui monsieur, dit Edward en s'avançant d'un pas.

-Ton frère sort avec Rosalie, Jasper sort avec ta soeur et toi tu sors avec Bella, sourit Charlie.

« Un sourire ! » fit la voix off.

-Oui, dit simplement Edward en affichant son irrésistible sourire en coin.

-Il fallait s'y attendre, dit Charlie.

Mon père nous sourit une dernière fois puis reposa les yeux sur son écran plat. Je soufflai et montai à l'étage suivit d'Edward. J'entrai dans ma chambre et attraper un sac, Edward s'assit sur mon lit. J'ouvris mon armoire et prit ce dont j'avais besoin.

- Ca n'a pas été si difficile, dit Edward.

-Ouais, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça, avouai-je.

Il rigola et je souris, j'aimai son rire. J'allai dans la salle de bain prendre ma trousse de toilettes, et revint dans la chambre.

-C'est bon je suis prête !

-Alors dans ce cas viens me faire un câlin, dit-il en ouvrant ses bras.

Je me précipitais dans cette étreinte, bien trop contente. Edward posa ses mains sur ma taille tandis que j'encerclai sa nuque de mes mains. Je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes avec tendresse. Je m'éloignais quelque peu et il me sourit.

-Allez on y va, dit-il.

Je reprenais mon sac et nous descendions les escaliers.

-Papa, je vais chez monsieur et madame Cullen, comme je t'en ai parlé, dis-je depuis l'entrée.

-Ok ma puce, pas de bêtises, bon week-end.

-Au revoir Shérif ! Salua Edward.

-Appelle moi Charlie.

-Au revoir Charlie !

-Au revoir gamin !

Je souris et pris Soleil ainsi que les clés des mains d'Edward. Nous sortîmes et je fermai la porte derrière nous.

-C'est moi qui conduit ! Chacun son tour ! Dis-je en me mettant derrière le volant.

-Pff !

Je rigolais et nous emmenais jusqu'à la villa.

(…)

Edward et moi étions couchés dans son lit. La soirée s'était bien passée, Esmée était merveilleuse, elle avait fait le meilleur gâteau au chocolat que je n'avais jamais goûté. Emmett et Rosalie dormaient chez cette dernière, enfin dormaient… Jasper et Alice étaient montés dans leur chambre un peu avant nous. Alice m'avait obligé à enfiler une nuisette en satin, bleu nuit.

-A quoi tu penses ?demanda Edward.

-Un peu à tout, et toi ?

-A notre mariage, dit-il.

Je restais bouche bée.

-A notre mariage ? Balbutiai-je.

-Bin ouais…

-Edward le coureur de jupon veut se marier, c'est la meilleure.

- Hey, ne te marre pas.

-Tu veux vraiment te marier ?

-Bin pas tout de suite, mais je me suis toujours dis que quand j'aurais trouvé la femme de ma vie, je me marierai, y'a pas de raison…

-Et tu la trouver ? Demandai-je malicieuse.

-Qui ?

-La femme de ta vie.

-Ouais et c'est toi.

Je souris et il m'embrassa. J'approfondis notre baiser et demandai l'accès à sa bouche, qu'il me donna. Ma langue vint caresser la sienne avec une douceur sans pareil, dansant au rythme de nos cœurs battants. Je m'éloignais, à bout de souffle et Edward me mit sur lui. Je caressai son torse du bout des doigts tout en déposants quelques baisers. Edward gémit et nous fit retourner, se mettant sur moi, il embrassa ma joue, mon œil, ma bouche et entreprit d'embrasser ma mâchoire centimètre par centimètre. Il vint embrasser mon cou avec tendresse, il descendit jusque ma clavicule et il se rapprocha de moi, c'est à ce moment là que je sentis sa virilité totalement réveillée. Il remonta vers me bouche en déposant des baisers sur un axe imaginaire sur mon cou. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres et se laissa tomber à côté de moi, comme d'habitude.

Edward n'avait jamais essayé d'aller plus loin que ça, ne voulant pas m'effrayer sûrement. Il posa sa tête sur ma poitrine et je caressai ses cheveux distraitement.

-Hum, c'est toi la femme de ma vie, dit-il.

Je souris et Morphée nous emporta rapidement.

(…)

-Debout Bella…

J'ouvris les yeux et sursautai, Alice avait mit sa tête juste à côté de la mienne.

-Bonjour, dit-elle.

-Salut…

Je regardai Edward qui dormait toujours la tête sur ma poitrine. Je n'avais pas bougé et lui non plus. Doucement je me décalais et mis sa tête sur un oreiller. Il dit quelque chose d'incompréhensible et je me levais en suivant Alice, je refermais doucement la porte derrière moi.

-On va déjeuner, Esmée est en bas, les autres dorment, murmura Alice.

Je descendis prudemment les escaliers et allé m'asseoir dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour ma chérie, dit Esmée en embrassant mon front.

-Bonjour Esmée.

Je remarquai que Alice était déjà habillée.

-Alice t'es debout depuis quelle heure ?

-Depuis 8h30. Tiens ton p'tit dej' est prêt.

Elle me donna un chocolat chaud et des tartines de nutella.

-Et après tu vas te préparer Miss…

(…)

Je regardai la route défilai à une vitesse hallucinante devant nous. Alice aimait conduire vite avec sa Porsche.

-Alors tu vas lui acheter quoi à Edward ? demanda le lutin.

-On va d'abord faire les boutiques pour moi et après on ira dans une bijouterie, je vais sûrement lui acheter une chaîne.

-Tu vas t'acheter quoi comme fringues ?

Je rougis, ce n'était pas vraiment des vêtements qu'il me fallait.

-En faite c'est plutôt des sous vêtement qu'il me faut Alice. Des dessous plus… plus adéquats à ma nuit.

-NON ?

-Quoi ?

-Ca y'est tu vas faire le grand saut ?

Bon là je devais être aussi rouge que la Jeep d'Emmett. J'hochais la tête, ne voulant pas ouvrir la bouche.

-Tu sais mon frère t'aime comme un fou. Ca fait maintenant deux mois d'abstinence, je n'ai jamais vu ça !

Je souris, en repensant à Edward et ses rêves de mariage.

-T'es pour le mariage toi Alice ?demandai-je, changeant de sujet pas la même occasion.

Elle sembla réfléchir.

-Oui et non. Car quand tu aimes vraiment quelqu'un c'est de l'intérieur, t'as pas besoin de passer devant un prêtre pour le savoir, le mariage c'est que de la paperasse en plus. Mais dans un sens, un jour c'est sûr que je serai heureuse que l'on m'appelle Madame Alice Hale. Pourquoi ?

-Comme ça, par curiosité.

Elle me regarda et me sourit.

-Tiens on est arrivé.

Elle se gara et sortit de la voiture, je sortis à mon tour et nous entrâmes dans le magasin. Alice avait tout compris c'était un magasin de lingerie très très adéquats à mes nuits. Nous prîmes plusieurs ensemble, un bleu, un noir, un rouge, un blanc, un marron, un vert, encore un noir et un encore un blanc. J'allai à la caisse et payai tout ça.

Alice nous emmena à une bijouterie, celle où j'avais acheté son collier.

-Alors, dit-elle.

-Puis-je vous aidez mesdemoiselles ? demanda une vendeuse.

-Oui, pourriez vous nous indiquez où se trouvent les bijoux pour hommes ?demanda Alice.

-Les bijoux pour hommes se trouvent dans cette vitrine.

-Merci.

La femme repartit et je regardai les chaînes. Alice regarda les chaînes pour femme.

-Oh regarde Bella, dit-elle.

-Oui ?

-La chaîne là avec ce pendentif…

Je regardai c'était la même chaîne que celle que je lui avait acheté mais le pendentif était une étoile différente, plus grosse.

-Je ne vois pas Edward avec ça, souris-je.

-Pff' t'es nulle. Pour une fille, mais l'étoile ça gâche tout.

- Quoi tu n'aimes pas les étoiles ?

Je commençai à paniquer.

-Si, si, mais celle-ci est trop grosse, on me verra même plus avec ça.

Je soufflai, soulagée.

-Regarde la chaîne là pour Edward, dit-elle.

-Ouais elle est parfaite, en plus elle ira avec sa gourmette…

(…)

Je sortis de la voiture et la porte de la villa s'ouvrait sur Edward. Alice prit les sacs, je voulu l'aider mais son regard plus que désapprobateur me refroidit.

-Hum Bella, je monte tous ça dans mon dressing, dit-elle en rentrant.

Elle était vraiment maligne, elle savait qu'Edward était curieux. Je montais les marches du perron et Edward me prit dans ses bras en embrassant mes lèvres.

-Tu m'as manquée, dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Je souris et pris d'assaut ses lèvres. Je sentais son cœur battre sous ma main qui était posé à plat sur son torse.

- Oh vous n'allez pas nous faire un gosse sur le perron quand même, intervint Emmett depuis la porte.

Je grognai et lui montrai mon plus beau majeur.

-Hé oui, il est rentré, soupira Edward.

Je rigolai et nous entrâmes dans la villa.

(…)

Edward et moi étions dans la piscine d'intérieur, seuls. Il devait être 23h30, tout le monde était couché.

Edward était dans mes bras, caressant mon ventre découvert, passant ses doigts dans mon dos dans une caresse plus qu'agréable. Mes doigts étaient accrochés à ses cheveux tandis que nos bouches bougaient d'un même mouvement. Edward s'éloigna à bout de souffle.

-Je … On monte, dis-je.

Il hocha la tête et nous sortîmes de la piscine. Je me séchai rapidement et Edward en fit de même, nous rejoignions le couloir et montions à l'étage. J'ouvris la porte de la chambre d'Edward tout doucement et à peine entrée je sautai à l'assaut de ses lèvres tandis que je refermais la porte à clé. Il grogna et approfondit notre baiser rapidement, je passai mes mains sur son torse parfait et caressai sa langue de la mienne. Je reculai nous emmenant vers le lit, sans nous détacher pour autant, j'entrai en contact avec le lit et nous laissait tombé. Edward posa une main de chaque côté de mon corps. Je caressai son dos tandis que sa bouche descendit vers ma poitrine. Le tissu du maillot de bain était encore humide. Il me regarda dans les yeux et embrassa mes seins puis remonta sa tête vers moi pour me chuchoter :

-Si on continu comme ça je ne vais plus être un gentleman bien longtemps.

-C'est temps mieux, parce que je demande la trêve, susurrai-je.

Il me regarda dans les yeux, incrédule. Je lui souris et pour lui confirmai mes dires je commençais à défaire le nœud de mon maillot de bain se trouvant derrière mon cou. Il chassa mes mains et doucement il enleva le nœud, il glissa ses mains derrière mon dos pour défaire l'autre nœud. Je me levais un peu pour lui faciliter la tâche et rentrais en contact avec sa virilité. Il me retira doucement le maillot de bain et l'envoya valser un peu plus loin. Il passa ses doigts sur mes seins et y déposa quelques baisers. Puis il descendit vers mon ventre tout en titillant mes pointes durcies à l'aide de son index et son pouce. Il embrassa mon nombril puis vint passer sa langue juste au dessus de l'élastique de mon bas de maillot de bain. Il me regarda et je lui souris. Doucement il retira mon bas le faisant glissé sur mes jambes où il déposait un million de baiser, il envoya choir le bout de tissus. Il remonta vers mon intimité luisante de désir. Edward y déposa un baiser, puis un autre. Il remonta vers moi et m'embrassa fougueusement. Il tendit la main vers sa table de nuit et ouvrit le premier tiroir d'où il prit un préservatif. Il ne le posa pas très loin et commença à enlever son boxer mais je pris les commandes. Je lui enlevai son boxer et regardai son sexe tendu, sans résister j'y déposai un baiser et Edward grogna. Il me releva et me rallongea, il mit le préservatif et me regarda une dernière fois.

-Si tu veux, on arrête, dit-il.

-Je veux juste que t'arrêtes de parler.

Il sourit puis m'embrassa. Il écarta mes jambes et déposa sa verge à mon entrée, il me pénétra doucement. On m'a toujours parler de douleur, il faut croire que je continuais à être bizarre car rien ne vint. Il commença un va et vient qui m'arracha un gémissement de plaisir. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes tout en continuant son mouvement du bassin. Le plaisir était incroyable, je bougeais les hanches, créant un mouvement plus rapide. Une vague de plaisir me fit m'agripper aux draps. Edward grognait et je sentis que j'étais proche de mon paroxysme. A l'aide d'un coup de rein habile il m'aida à accéder au septième ciel, provoquant une vague de plaisir qui se propagea en moi, du bout des orteils à la racine de mes cheveux. Pour éviter que je cris, il m'embrassai toujours, me faisant gémir dans sa bouche. Mon intimité se resserrant sur lui. Trois coups de reins plus tard, il atteint lui aussi son paroxysme. Il se laissa aller sur moi, pesant de tout son poids, j'adorais ça, cette proximité. Il plongea son regard dans le mien puis s'enleva de moi, il jeta le préservatif dans la poubelle et s'allongea à mes cotés. Je me calai contre son épaules, haletantes. Une fine pellicule de sueur s'était formée sur nos corps. Il m'embrassa tendrement.

-Je t'aime femme de ma vie, dit-il de sa voix rauque.

-Je t'aime aussi.

-Bon Anniversaire mon cœur, dis-je.

Le réveil affichait 1h10.

-C'est le meilleur anniversaire de ma vie. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée.

C'est sur ces paroles que je l'embrassai. Nous fusionnions plusieurs fois cette nuit là avant que Morphée nous emporte avec lui.

(…)

Je me réveillai doucement, j'étais toujours dans les bras d'Edward. Ce dernier me regardait en souriant, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

-Bonjour, dis-je d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Bonjour mon cœur…

-Bien dormis ?

-Plus que extraordinairement bien.

Je souris et caressai son torse nu. Le réveil affichait 9h45. J'allai reprendre nos activités de la veille quand nous entendîmes un « BOUM ».

-Aïe ! Mais pourquoi vous fermez la porte ? dit Alice depuis le couloir.

-Bonjour Alice, dit Edward en souriant. Elle n'a pas l'habitude, me susurra-t-il.

-Je vous attends en bas, vous avez dix minutes ! dit le lutin.

Je souris et Edward embrassa mon front.

-Allez mon coeur faut se lever, dis-je.

-Mouais…

Je me levai et entendis Edward grognait. Son regard fixait ma nudité et je rigolai en enfilant une nuisette noire. Il se leva à son tour et je le dévorais du regard, il enfila un short gris et tshirt blanc. J'ouvris la porte et nous descendions ensemble. Esmée, Carlisle et les autres étaient en bas. Je sautais sur Alice.

-Joyeux anniversaire !

-Merci ! dit-elle en sautillant.

Elle sauta dans les bras d'Edward et tout deux se souhaitèrent un bon anniversaire. Puis tout le monde vint embrasser Edward. Mon amoureux vint vers moi et m'embrassa.

-Attends je reviens, lui dis-je.

Je m'éclipser à l'étage et y récupérer les cadeaux. Je redescendis et dis :

-Alice ?

-Oui ?

-Tiens ton cadeau !

Je lui tendis le paquet argenté et elle sourit, elle déchiqueta le papier et s'émerveilla sur la chaîne et l'étoile que je lui avais offertes.

-Mais c'est magnifique ! Merci Izy !

Elle sauta dans mes bras et embrassa bruyamment ma joue. Je me rapprochai d'Edward et lui tendis son paquet.

-Tiens mon cœur.

Il ouvrit et sortit la chaîne en grains de cafés. La chaîne en argent allé avec sa gourmette à la perfection. Il la mit et m'embrassa avec tendresse.

-Merci femme de ma vie, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Emmett offrit une guitare à son frère et une paire de boucle d'oreille à sa sœur. Jasper avait offert une bague à Alice et il offrit un CD à Edward. Rosalie offrit un abonnement annuel du centre esthétique qu'elle fréquenté à notre lutin et le jeu vidéo qu'il voulait à Edward. Quand vint le tour d'Esmée et Carlisle tout le monde se tut.

-Alice et Jasper, tout le monde y a participé, voici deux billets pour le voyage à Paris qu'Alice n'arrête pas de nous parler.

Alice et Jasper embrassèrent Carlisle et Esmée.

-Edward et Bella, voici deux billets pour un voyage aux Bahamas, tout le monde y a participé aussi.

J'embrassai Esmée et Carlisle.

-Les billets sont pour les vacances d'octobre, parce qu'il y aura trop de monde en juillet et puis après il y aura les cours.

-Emmett et Rosalie, et bien, on allé pas vous laissez comme ça, alors vous avez aussi deux billets pour l'Espagne.

Emmett et Rose embrasèrent eux aussi Esmée et Carlisle.

(…)

La journée avait était cool. Edward avait essayé sa guitare et Emmett lui avait piqué son jeu vidéo. Nous avions tous mangés et avec Esmée je venais de tout mettre dans le lave vaisselle. Je revins dans le salon, il était 21h45.

-Bon moi je vais me coucher, dit Emmett.

-Déjà ? s'étonna Alice.

-Bin oui ! J'ai pas pu dormir cette nuit, y'avait trop de bruit à côté ! Accusa Emmett en regardant Edward puis moi.

Je rougis sérieusement.

-Je t'emmerde Emmett, Je t'emmmmmerrrrde, chantonna Edward.

-Edward ton langage, intervint Esmée. T'as raison Emmett va te coucher t'es fatiguant…

-Hé ! Bin pour la peine je reste là !

Il se rassit et Esmée me mit un petit coup de coude pour que je le regarde. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt. Je souris et le regardait ronflait. Soleil grimpa sur Emmett, qui dormait toujours, et chatouilla son nez avec ses moustaches. Emmett grimaça, puis dit quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Soleil lui lécha la joue et Emmett sursauta.

-Ah encore toi ! Je croyais que c'était Rosalie…

Emmett s'aperçut à ce moment précis qu'il était dans la salle et que tout le monde le regardait. J'éclatais de rire comme tous les autres et il se leva en bougonnant, aussi rouge que sa Jeep, il déposa Soleil sur mes genoux et monta à l'étage.

-Ca c'est un bon chat, dit Edward en caressant la tête du chaton qui ronronnait.

Je l'embrassai.

-Je t'aime, dis-je.

-Moi aussi femme de ma vie, dit-il.

Je souris, _femme de ma vie_, c'était tout ce que je voulais.

* * *

**Voili Voilou :D**

**Ca vous a plu? Bin moi c'est pas le top ...**

**Pour celles que ca intéresse ma 2eme fanfic' est en ligne, elle s'intitule ' Te Revoir', enfin c'est sur mon profil :)**

**N'oubliez pas le p'tit bouton vert, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**

**Bisou & Bonne semaine :)  
**


	16. Chapitre 16: La vengeance au camping

**Coucou les miss's :)**

**J'espère que vous allez toutes bien, moi ça va...**

**Le chapitre ne nous fait pas avancé dans l'histoire mais j'espère qu'il vous fera rire :D**

**Réponse à la non-inscrite :D:**

**Nemoz;** Coucou Miss :) Je continue encore et encore! Bisou miss et encore merci d'être là...

**Donc voilà, je vous laisse :)**

**Prochain chapitre le week end prochain ;) **

**Bisou et Bonne lecture :)  
**

**

* * *

POV Bella**

**(**_Mi-juillet, pendant les vacances d'été_**)**

J'étais dans les bras d'Edward sur le canapé des Cullen, Esmée n'était pas très loin elle regardait la télé. Jasper et Alice était sur la table du salon en train de préparer les listes d'affaires pour leur voyage, sur ordre d'Alice bien sur. Je sentais le torse d'Edward monter et descendre derrière mon dos, au fil de sa respiration. Emmett arriva suivit de Rosalie.

-Maman ? dit mon frère de cœur.

-Oui ? dit Esmée en lâchant la télé des yeux pour les poser sur son fils.

-On peut se faire un camping dans le jardin ?

-Bin oui, y'a pas de problème. Mais un camping, dans le jardin ? Tu ne préfères pas aller en forêt plutôt ?

-Non, Rosalie elle ne veut pas, accusa Emmett tel un gosse de huit ans.

- Ah non, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas. C'est surtout qu'il ne veut pas entendre raison quand je lui dis que quatre sac de sport remplit de nourriture, c'est de trop, dit Rosalie en affichant une mine lasse.

Je rigolais et Edward aussi, Emmett nous lança un regard noir.

-Donc on préfère rester ici, comme ça y'a le frigo pas loin, dit Emmett comme si de rien était.

Esmée haussa les épaules.

-Vous en êtes ? Nous demanda Emmett.

-Si Bella est d'accord, je suis ok, dit Edward.

-Bella ? Me demanda Emmett.

-Pourquoi pas, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Alice ? Jazz ? Vous voulez camper avec nous dans le jardin ce soir ?

-Oh ouai ! dit Alice en sautant de sa chaise.

Jasper acquiesça, il semblait fatigué par toutes ses listes.

-Ce soir tu dis ? reprit Alice.

-Yep'

- Oh Jazz, tu ne m'en veux pas si on arrête ? Il faut que j'aille me préparer et préparer les affaires dont j'ai besoin, dit Alice en affichant un petit sourire.

-Oh…nan, c'est pas grave ne t'inquiètes pas. On continuera plus tard, hein ? demanda Jasper en affichant un faux air déçu.

-Oui ! Merci Jazz !

Elle l'embrassa et rassembla rapidement ses feuilles. Elle monta à l'étage en quatrième vitesse et Jasper bondit de sa chaise en faisant :

-Yes !

Il s'étira longuement et commença à danser sur un air de victoire.

-Alice tu veux faire quoi là haut ? C'est pas comme si on allait loin, cria Emmett.

Jasper se raidit, apparemment, il ne voulait vraiment pas continuer ses listes. Il lança un regard noir à Emmett qui n'avait pas compris sa situation et lui lança la première chose qui lui venait sous la main, à savoir : son stylo bleu.

-Aïe ! Fit Emmett en se le recevant en pleine tête. Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

-Laisse la se préparer tranquille !

Je rigolai et Edward aussi à en croire les secousses de son torse. Rosalie s'assit en soupirant et en secouant la tête d'incrédulité. Je la regardai et lui fis un petit sourire compatissant. Emmett se frottait toujours la tête quand il dit à Edward et Jasper :

-Vous venez m'aider à sortir le matériel ?

-Mais Em' il est que 15h, dit Edward.

-Ouais mais après faut que j'aille faire les courses, pour ce soir. Y'a plus que deux pots de nutella.

Edward soupira en soufflant :

- Quel gros morfal !

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? reprit Emmett.

-J'ai dit : Ciel, il faut qu'on déballe !

Je me retenais de rire, pour ne pas que son mensonge tombe à l'eau.

-Allez Eddy fait pas ta p'tite feignasse, dit Emmett qui avait tout cru.

Edward lâcha un soupire et se redressa, je me redressai aussi pour le laisser passer. Il posa un petit baiser sur mes lèvres en me chuchotant un « Je t'aime » et fila rejoindre son frère et mon cousin. Après avoir entendu la porte du garage se refermer derrière eux, Rosalie se rapprocha de moi et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Merci de faire ça pour moi, dit elle.

-De quoi ?

-De ne pas me laisser seule pour ce soir.

-Tu n'étais pas seule, il y aurait eu Emmett, dis-je perdu.

-On voit bien que tu ne connais pas Emmett quand il a mit le nez dans un pot de Häagen Dazs, dirent Esmée et Rosalie en chœur.

Je rigolai, c'était si grave que ça ?

Une heure passa avant qu'on ne puisse revoir les trois garçons, Rosalie s'était endormi sur mon épaule.

-Bon on va au magasin, vous voulez quelque chose ? demanda Emmett.

-Euh ouais, moi je veux une Häagen Dazs, dis-je.

-A quoi ? demanda Edward en se rapprochant.

-Hummm… Vanille macadamia.

-Ok femme de ma vie, dit-il en m'embrassant le front.

-Jazz tu sais celle qu'elle préfère Alice ?

-Yep'

-Bon bin c'est bon Rose elle préfère vanille pécan. M'man t'en veux une ?

-Moi ce sera la même que d'habitude, prends en une pour ton père aussi.

-OK à tout à l'heure, on est de retour dans une heure.

Je les regardais partir et sans le vouloir je rejoignis Rosalie au pays des songes…

Je sentis une petite secousse et une agréable chaleur sur mon front. Je souris dans mon sommeil, ne connaissant que trop bien cette chaleur.

-Petit cœur tu te réveilles ?

Je bougeai un peu en marmonnant un « pas tout de suite », j'entendis ma mélodie préférée et me réveillai instantanément.

-Edward ?

-Oui, c'est encore comme ça que je m'appelle, dit-il avec un petit sourire en quoi.

Je lui souris et callai ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Il encercla ma taille et déposa un baiser sur mon front, c'était de cette chaleur que je parlais.

-Allez mon cœur, on a tout ramené, il faut monter la tente, tu veux m'aider ?

-Mouais, mais d'abord je vais me faire un casse croûte au nutella.

Esmée me l'apporta, elle avait tout prévu.

-Tiens ma puce, dit-elle.

-Merci Esmée, souris-je en prenant le casse croûte.

Nous nous levions et je remarquai l'heure : 17h.

J'allai dans le jardin, main dans la main avec Edward, et dans l'autre main mon casse croûte au nutella. Emmett et Rosalie commençaient à monter leur tente et Jasper et Alice se courraient après en rigolant. Edward me montra un tas de tissus, qui à mon avis correspondait à la tente.

-C'est la tente, me chuchota mon amoureux.

_Tout juste_…

Je m'approchai du tas et Emmett me salua :

-Salut Bella aux bois dormant.

Je lui tirai la langue et il s'approcha.

-Et t'as vu la nouvelle cabane dans l'arbre, me dit-il en montrant l'arbre du doigt.

Je me retournai pour voir cette cabane, et constatait que l'arbre n'avait pas changé. Je sentis mon goûter me filer entre les doigts.

-Hé Em', dis-je en me retournant.

Il mordis dans mon pain au nutella et me le rendis tout souriant et surtout plein de nutella autour de la bouche.

-Tiens ! Y'a jamais eu de cabane, mais il faudra que je pense à en faire une, me dit-il la bouche pleine.

-Pff. T'as du nutella partout, dis-je.

-Hum, je sais, c'est de la réserve.

Je rigolais et prit une bouchée de mon sandwich, en voyant Emmett qui se rapprochait dangereusement.

-Tu rêves, lui dis-je en lui tournant le dos.

Je m'avançais vers Edward qui avait commencé à monter la tente, il avait presque finis d'ailleurs.

-Besoin d'aide ?

-Tu arrives après la guerre, dit-il en enfonçant le dernier piquet. Mais si tu veux tu peux mettre les couvertures à l'intérieur.

Je lui tendis mon sandwich et mis les couvertures correctement à l'intérieur de la tente. La tente était très spacieuse. Je me relevai et voulu reprendre mon sandwich quand je vis Edward en train de mâcher, les mains vides.

-Edward… !

-Désolé…

Il m'embrassa et je lui pardonnai tout de suite.

-Bon bin voilà, on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Emmett.

-Je sais pas, vous avez tout prit au magasin ?demandai-je.

-Ouais. Toutes les pots de glaces sont dans le congel', j'ai pris des pots de nutella, des chips, de la compote et pis du coca…

-Ah ok… !

-On joue une partie de foot ?demanda Jasper.

Tout le monde acquiesça et Alice décréta :

-Fille contre garçon !

Je souris et après avoir embrasser mon homme, filai rejoindre Alice suivit de Rosalie. Alice alla au but improvisé, à savoir deux pots de nutella et en face se fut Edward avec comme but, le maillot beige d'Alice et le bleu de Jasper, qu'Alice n'avait évidemment pas vu.

La partie commença et je piquai la balle à Emmett et lui passai sous le bras, je courai, manquant plus d'une fois de tomber et essayer de faire une passe à Rosalie, mais le ballon fut intercepté par Jasper qui repartit en sens inverse. Je fis volte face et me ruait sur mon cousin, je lui prit la balle en lui faisant un croche pied et en faisant mine d'être innocente :

-Oups !

Je couru sans attendre qu'il se relève et tirer entre les deux maillots, le ballon fila, comme par hasard, entre les doigts d'Edward. Je sautai dans tout les sens et criai :

-1 à 0 pour les filles !

Nous remettions le ballon en jeu et se fut Rosalie qui le prit, elle l'emmena jusque devant les buts et me fit une passe, je lançai juste au moment où Emmett arrivait, la balle entra dans le « but » et Edward s'écroula par terre, feignant de ne pas le faire exprès.

-2 à 0 !

Rosalie me tapa dans la main et Emmett bouillonna :

-Edward !!?

-Oui ?

-Tu sors des buts ! Tu fais exprès de laisser Bella marquer ! Accusa le nounours, visiblement en colère.

-C'est pas vrai, qu'est ce que tu dis ?

-Dégage !

Edward sourit et laissa sa place à Emmett, en passant il lui caressa la joue.

-Il faut pas être mauvais perdants mon petit. Allez pleure pas ma gueule, se moqua-t-il.

Emmett se dégagea de la caresse d'Edward en tournant la tête. Il était visiblement de mauvais poil. Mon amoureux me sourit et je lui rendis un sourire éblouissant. Le ballon fut remit en jeu et cette fois ci Jasper le pris rapidement, il parcourut le terrain improvisé et lança le ballon vers les buts. Le lutin qui nous servait de goal l'attrapa au vol avec une agilité surprenante. Jasper resta abouche bée devant Alice qui souriait en nous relançant le ballon. Je l'attrapai et remontai jusqu'au but adverse, je fis une passe à Rosalie et celle-ci l'envoya en pleine lucarne en faisant un sourire à Emmett. Celui-ci décréta :

-On arrête !

-Pourquoi ? Parce que tu perds ? Demandai-je en rigolant.

-Non, j'ai faim !

Je voyais bien qu'il mentait et je ne pu résister au fou rire qui prit possession de moi. Je m'écroulai par terre et Emmett bougonna. Edward vint m'aider à me relever en souriant. J'allai poser mes lèvres sur les siennes quand nous entendîmes le cri strident d'Alice suivit de :

-C'est qui qui s'est servi de mon maillot comme but !!?

Je souris et nous désignions tous Emmett d'un seul mouvement. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et commença à reculer devant le regard noir que lui jeta Alice.

-Emmett, dit le lutin, menaçant.

-Mais Lili je te jure que je ne savais pas, je croyais que c'était celui de Rose, se justifia ce dernier tout en reculant pour mettre une distance de sécurité entre lui et sa petite sœur.

-Ah parce que si ça aurait été le mien tu t'en foutais ? le taquina Rose.

-Mais nan Rosie tu sais très bien que je ferai pas ça…

-Alors tu savais que c'était le mien ?reprit Alice en avançant d'une démarche meurtrière.

-Alice, st'euplais ne me frappe pas. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras….

-Tu dis ça juste pour me calmer !

-Nan Lili, TOUT !

Le lutin s'arrêta d'un seul coup et dit :

-Tout ?

-Euh.... dit Emmett qui n'avait apparemment pas fait attention au baratin qu'il débiter.

-Demain journée SHOPPING, cria Alice en lui sautant au cou.

-Alice, je …

Le lutin mit une claque derrière la tête pour faire taire son grand frère. Jasper éclatait de rire suivit de nous tous. Alice dit à Emmett en souriant de toutes ses dents :

-C'est pas mon maillot c'est celui que j'ai piqué à Jasper, c'est un vieux maillot. Je trouvais que ça faisait plus camping.

Emmett passa au rouge et Alice courut se cacher derrière Jasper. J'éclatai de rire et Edward me retint encore une fois pour ne pas que je retombe.

Nous passâmes les deux heures suivantes à rassembler les affaires nécessaires pour notre nuit.

Le feu était allumé, Edward m'avait montré les pierres qui délimité le foyer que Carlisle s'était fait un jour. Nous allions tous mangés nos différentes cochonnerie quand Esmée nous ramena des oreillers supplémentaires, l'obscurité était telle que nous ne l'avions vu que quand elle était arrivé à un mètre de nous.

-Tenez les enfants et passez une bonne soirée. Edward tu éteindras le feu, d'accord ?

-Ouais m'man, dit mon homme.

J'étais assise entre les jambes écartées d'Edward, ses mains étaient posées sur ma taille et ma tête reposée dans son cou.

-Maman t'as fais quoi à manger ?demanda Emmett.

-Pâtes à la bolognaise, mon fils.

-J'en veux ! Attends j'arrive !

-Non, non. Camping c'est camping. Tu manges des chips et c'est tout, c'est une soirée camping pour vous et une soirée sans enfants pour nous, décréta Esmée. Je t'ai gardé une part ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Mais manman…

-Nan Emmett, à demain ! Bonne nuit et surtout Bon appétit! Dit Esmée malicieuse.

Elle fit demi tour et l'obscurité l'aspira totalement. Emmett bougonna et plongea sa main dans son paquet de chips. J'avais moi-même deux paquets de chips, saveur sauce barbecue et fromage. Emmett se rapprocha doucement de moi et me piqua mon paquet au fromage.

-Hé !

J'essayai de le reprendre mais Emmett se leva et se l'empiffra tout en courrant, il prenait des poignées énormes. A un moment il s'arrêta net et je lui rentrai dedans.

-Aïe ! Putain Emmett mes chips !

-Tiens soeurette, dit-il en me le passant.

Je reprenais mon paquet et regardai les trois chips restantes qui se battaient en duel au fond. Je lui mis une claque sur l'épaule et finis avec une douleur effroyable dans les doigts. Je me rapprochai du feu et repris ma place auprès d'Edward. Je mis le paquet vide au feu et ouvris mon deuxième paquet. Je mangeai mes chips tout en regardant Emmett avec un air mauvais.

-Je me vengerai Emmett, je me vengerai…

Il rigola et m'envoya un baiser. Jasper commença à parler des films à l'affiche et je pris mon pot de glace le mangeant, une cuillère pour moi et une cuillère pour Edward. La glace de ce dernier était aux cookies, c'était extrêmement bon.

La soirée passa tranquillement et c'est avec satisfaction que je m'allongeai dans la tente, rembourrée de six couvertures, avec Edward. J'intercalai mes jambes aux siennes et posai ma main droite à plat sur son cœur. J'adorais la sensation de le sentir vivre sous mes doigts, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et une agréable chaleur me parcourut. Il replaça une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille et je lui souriais. J'entendis un ronflement d'Emmett brisait le silence et je rigolai.

-Viens, chuchotai-je à Edward en sortant de la tente.

Il me suivit et je pris la bouteille d'eau qui se trouvait dans la glacière, je pris le pot Häagen Dazs, vide, d'Emmett et le rempli d'eau froide. Je rentrai dans la tente de ma cousine et d'Emmett et sourit en voyant Rosalie qui avait ses mains plaquées sur ses oreilles, essayant d'étouffer les ronflements de son homme. Je lui posai la main sur la jambe, pour lui signaler ma présence. Elle me sourit et me demandai :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Regarde.

Je posai le pot d'Häagen Dazs à côté d'Emmett plongeai son doigts dans l'eau froide. Rosalie sourit et compris que pour la survie de ses vêtements propres et secs il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne. Je ressortis de la tente et attendais quelques minutes. Je pris la main d'Edward et nous nous promenions dans l'herbe fraîche, pieds nus. Le silence régnait mais il n'était en rien dérangeant. Je regardai le ciel, les étoiles brillaient ce soir et la lune illuminait la pelouse des Cullen avec timidité. Nous revenions à la tente et découvrions un Emmett un peu mouillé, pour ne pas dire tremper. Je souris et m'emparai de mon téléphone, je mis le flash et fis retentir le légendaire 'click' et s'était dans la boîte. Je rigolais et après avoir souhaiter une bonne nuit à ma cousine, allai me coucher avec un Edward amusé de mes enfantillages.

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de voir la fin de ces vacances…

(…)

Je me réveillai et sortis de la tente rejoindre Edward, je retrouvai aussi Alice, Jasper et Rose assit par terre les yeux encore ensommeillés. Je m'assis près d'Edward et enfilai la première veste qui me venait sous la main, à savoir celle d'Emmett. Je ne compris pas tout de suite quand j'entendis la fermeture éclair de la tente d'Emmett s'ouvrir. Ce n'est que quand j'entendis :

-Où est ma veste ?

-Je l'ai, dis-je.

-Donne la moi !

-Nan j'ai pas envie !

-Bella s'il te plaît donne la moi, dit-il en restant dans la tente.

Je l'enlevai et dans un geste malicieux la jetais la plus loin possible de sa tente. Il me lançait un regard mauvais et couru la reprendre, il fila vers la villa sans un mot. C'est à ce moment là que Rosalie me dit !

-Envoi moi la photo !

-Quelle photo ? demanda Jasper.

Je lui montrai ma photo et il dégaina son portable en activant son bluetooth, Alice en fit de même.

(…)

Il était maintenant 12h15, et j'avais faim ! Tout le matériel de camping avait reprit place dans une étagère dans le garage et Emmett était de nouveau propre ! J'allai dans la cuisine et vit l'assiette qu'Emmett était entrain de se faire chauffer dans le micro ondes, les pâtes à la bolognaise. Emmett était partit voir Esmée il y a deux minutes, il allait bientôt revenir, tout aller se jouer maintenant. J'ouvris la porte du micro onde le faisant arrêter et ne le refermais pas pour éviter que je sois obligée de le faire sonner. Je pris une fourchette et m'installai à côté d'Edward sur le canapé, l'assiette sur mes genoux recroquevillés. Je mangeai et Edward remarqua seulement à ce moment là que c'était des pâtes à la bolognaise.

-Il va te tuer !

-Hein ? Evidement.. je comptes sur toi pour.. me défendre, dis-je la bouche pleine.

Il rigola et je vis Emmett passer en vitesse dans le salon, allant dans la cuisine à grandes enjambées. Il poussa un cri, je compris qu'il vu le micro ondes vide. Il revint dans le salon avec une mine horrifiée. Il me jeta un rapide coup d'œil et aperçut l'assiette sur mes genoux. Il s'avança et je piquai la dernière fourchette de pâtes en l'avalant rapidement, j'aspirais les spaghettis ostensiblement.

-Pou..Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

-Vengeance, vengeance, chantonnai-je. J'espère que mes chips au fromage étaient bonnes, en tout cas ces pâtes étaient délicieuses. Tiens tu ne voudrais pas mettre ça dans le lave vaisselle frérot ? Lui dis-je en lui mettant l'assiette dans les mains.

Il remmena l'assiette dans la cuisine et je lui criai :

-Ramènes moi un yaourt à la fraise s'il te plait !

-Va te faire !

Je rigolai et dis :

-Tu es sûr ?

-Certain !

-Dans ce cas, je vais être dans l'obligation d'agrandir et d'imprimer la photo que j'ai prise de toi cette nuit ! Hein Pissofroc' ?

-Quelle photo ? demanda-t-il en arrivant en trombe dans le salon.

-Mon yaourt ?

Il repartit et revint quelques secondes après, armé de mon yaourt et d'une petite cuillère. Je lui montrai la photo où l'on distinguait bien l'auréole qui ornait son pantalon. Il devint et accusa :

-C'était toi !

-Hum Hum…

-Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu t'es vengée plusieurs fois ? Mon pantalon plus mon assiette ça fait beaucoup là !

-Dis toi qu'il y avait plein de chips dans mon paquet et que toi tu les as mangé sans retenu. Si je devais venger chaque chips et bien je n'ai pas finis, alors j'ai décidé de m'arrêter à deux…

-Efface la photo !

-C'est pas grave au pire il y a Rose, Jazz, Alice et Edward qui l'ont…

J'effaçai la photo et il partit en appelant les autres. J'éclatai de rire et Edward resserra sa prise sur ma taille, m'attirant sur son torse.

-Tu sais que t'es une sacrée peste quand tu t'y mets ?

-Ouais je sais. Mais tu m'aimes quand même hein ?

-Yep' au contraire j'aime les pestes alors je t'aime encore plus.

Je souris et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. La fin des vacances approchait à grands pas et je n'aimais pas ça, j'aurai voulu que le temps s'arrête à cet instant…

* * *

**Voili-Voilou!**

**Alors un p'tit commentaire? Review sur le bouton vert :)**

**Bisou et bonne semaine à vous ;)**

**Lisa...**


	17. Chapitre 17: L'envie apporte l'oubli

**Coucou Les Gens :)**

**Désolée de cette attente mais c'est pas de ma faute, enfin si, mais nan en faite...**

**Enfin bref' voici le chapitre que je vous dois ;)**

**Réponse aux review's des non inscrites:**

**Clara:** Coucou Miss :) Merci pour cette review tout ce qui a de sympathique ^^ Ca me fait plaisir. Bisou Lisa :)

**Memette**: Coucou Mam'zell :D Je suis contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles :) Pas grave pour cet oubli, tant que ça te plait c'est le principal :D Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis frustrée de ne pas pouvoir te répondre directement. Car t'es review me font à chaque coup super trop plaisir et y'a pas le bouton 'Reply'. Brr! Ca me fait rager.. Bref', où je vais chercher tous ça? Toutes ces chamailleries? Et bien disons que la plupart, c'est du vécut :) Donc voilà... (Moi? Faire des bêtises? Jamais...) Bisou Miss, j'espère que t'auras eu l'alerte ^^

**Je voudrai vous adressez à toute un gros merci car rien ne me comble plus que vos review plus sympa les unes que les autres :)**

**Un gros merci aussi à Gaëlle, ma relectrice qui est super ! Ainsi qu'à Morgane et Laetitia ;)**

**Un coucou tout particulier à la proprio du blog BlowHeart666, qui a eu la gentillesse de m'intégrer à ses fictions favorites. Allez y faire un tour c'est sur Sky ;)**

**En gros, un gros merci à vous toutes :D**

**Bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas :)**

* * *

**POV Emmett :**

**( **_Le 13 septembre_ **)**

J'avais la tête collée à la vitre, attendant ce que tout le monde attendait ou plutôt celle que tout le monde attendait. On avait tout prévu, il ne manquait plus que ma p'tite sœur de cœur. On avait même convié Soleil à la fête. D'ailleurs ce dernier vint me griffer les pieds.

-Dégage boule de poils ! pestai-je.

-Maouh !

-C'est ça ! Moi aussi je t'aime !

Il me griffa encore et je le poussai discrètement du pied. J'aurai pu le jeter ça aurait été mieux.

-Emmett je t'ai vu ! Accusa Rosalie.

-C'est lui qui a commencé !

-Ce n'est qu'une bête ! T'es un peu plus intelligent quand même.

-Ca Rosie on sait pas, se moqua Jasper.

-Pfff !

Je re-regardai par la fenêtre et aperçut la Volvo qui traversait le pont.

-Ils arrivent !

Esmée se leva et Carlisle l'accompagna jusqu'à la cuisine. Jasper, Alice et Rosalie prirent place sur le canapé et je me jetai à côté d'eux, feignant tout les trois l'indifférence. Les portières de la Volvo claquèrent puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

-Salut tous le monde ! Dit Izy gaiement.

-Lut', répondîmes nous en chœur en regardant la télé.

-Vous avez passé une bonne journée en ce jour du 13 SEPTEMBRE !? demanda t-elle.

-Mouais…

-Et bin si on m'avait dit qu'à mes 18 ans on m'aurait fait un anniversaire aussi joyeux j'y aurait pas cru une seconde, dit-elle.

-CHUT on regarde la télé !

Nous avions répondu en chœur, tout était prévu…

-Mais c'est la pub !

-Oui mais il a l'air trop bien ce dentifrice !

Izy nous regarda bouche bée.

-Viens dans mes bras ma pauvre, dit Edward.

Elle se retourna et Edward la prit dans ses bras en faisant mine de la réconfortée. Nous nous levions tous, c'était le signal. Esmée et Carlisle sortirent de la cuisine, Izy avait le dos tourné, le gâteau d'anniversaire dans les mains avec toutes les bougies qui pétillaient. Nous sortîmes tous, discrètement, nos cadeaux de sous les coussins. Je chuchotai :

-1.2.3…

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE BELLA !

Elle sursauta et fit volte face. Elle sourit et ses yeux s'embuaient déjà de larmes.

-Oh merci ! C'est trop gentil…

Elle se rapprocha de nous et Jasper la prit dans ses bras. Ce dernier lui embrassa le front, et Alice lui piqua Izy. Alice sautillait sur place, même en faisant un câlin à Izy. Rosalie prit sa cousine dans ses bras. Izy se plaça devant moi et je ne pu m'empêcher de la prendre contre moi en la faisant tournoyer. Je la reposai à terre et lui fit un câlin.

-Bon Anniversaire Sœurette, chuchotai-je en lui embrassant la joue.

-Merci Em'.

Elle s'éloigna de moi pour prendre Esmée dans ses bras.

-Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie, dit ma mère.

-Merci Esmée.

Carlisle prit pour la première fois Izy dans ses bras, signe qu'il l'aimait vraiment en tant que personne de la famille.

-Bon anniversaire Bella, dit-il.

-Merci Carlisle…

Il s'éloigna quelque peu et il lui sourit.

-Et dans tous ça, y'a que moi qui aie pas de câlin ? demanda Edward.

-Oh mais si, dis-je en m'approchant.

-Merci Emmett, tu m'réconfortes, fit mon frère.

Je le pris dans mes bras et nous rigolions quand Izy arriva et me mit un coup de rein de façon à ce qu'elle ait la place. Elle cala sa tête contre son cou et mon frère enlaça sa taille. Il respira l'odeur de ses cheveux et y déposa un baiser, elle embrassa son cou et ils se sourirent.

-Allez les amoureux, y'a les cadeaux à ouvrir !

Izy se retourna et grimaça.

-Des cadeaux ?

-Bah oui, comme dans un vrai anniversaire, dit Alice comme si elle était défaillante mentalement.

-J'aime pas trop les cadeaux, avoua Izy.

-Tant pis ! Allez ouvre le mien d'abord.

Alice tendit une petite boîte recouverte d'un papier argenté. Izy fit une petite moue et déchira le papier, une boîte à bijoux. Après avoir ouvert le couvercle Izy poussa un petit cri.

-Alice c'est… c'est magnifique ! dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Je suis contente que ça te plaise, ça aurait pu faire gnangnan, dit le lutin en lui embrassant la joue.

-C'est quoi ? demanda Jasper.

-C'est la même étoile ainsi que le même collier que j'ai offert à Alice pour son anniversaire sauf qu'il est gravé.

-Le mien aussi est gravé, dit Alice. Et j'en ai un pour toi Rose, il est gravé aussi.

Ma petite chérie alla embrasser mes petites sœurs, j'étais contente d'avoir une famille soudée ainsi.

-Bon mon cadeau maintenant, dis-je.

Je m'approchais de ma petite sœur de cœur et lui tendit le paquet que j'avais confectionné. Elle l'ouvrit et sur son visage se fendit le sourire ravissant que j'espérais. C'était le cadre que j'avais acheté, un cadre où j'avais inséré la photo de nous sur le terrain de sport. A la main et au stylo indélébile au coin de la photo j'avais écrit : « Je serai toujours là pour toi, p'tite sœur » avec un petit cœur. C'était tout simple et je savais qu'elle apprécierait.

-Merci Em', me dit en me faisant un câlin.

-De rien Miss, c'est la vérité.

-Je t'aime frérot…

-Moi aussi je t'aime…

Tout le monde regarda le cadre en souriant. Bella ouvrit ensuite le cadeau de Rosalie et éclata de rire, Celle-là se mit à rire elle aussi et l'incompréhension fut totale. Je regardai le cadeau, les trois DVD collectors de « L'age de Glace ». Izy prit Rosalie dans ses bras, elles pleuraient de rire.

-Vous nous expliquez là ? demanda Jasper.

-Euh…nan, répondit Bella.

-Dans ce cas ouvre mon cadeau, dit Jasper.

Izy s'approcha de son cousin et déballa le cadeau, c'était un ordinateur portable.

-Ouah mais Jazz, ça coûte cher ça !

-Mais non, c'était une épave et je l'ai rénové. Il est nickel et puis comme ça tu pourras nous envoyer des mails de votre voyage aux Bahamas, sourit-il.

Elle posa l'ordinateur portable sur la table et prit son cousin dans ses bras.

-Bon ce n'est pas ça, mais moi aussi je voudrai lui montrer notre cadeau, fit Carlisle en séparant Bella et Jasper.

Nous rigolions et Carlisle prit Izy par le coude. Il l'approcha d'Esmée et celle-ci déposa un baiser sur le front de la nouvelle majeure.

-Ton cadeau est derrière Emmett. Tu nous le passes, chéri ? me demanda ma mère.

Je pris le cadeau emballé dans du cadeau argenté et le donnais à mon père. Celui-ci le donna à Bella et prit Esmée par la main en regardant Izy déballer son cadeau. Elle en sortit un grand cadre ainsi qu'un petit. Elle regarda le grand et je regardai par-dessus son épaule. C'était nous, nous tous au coin du feu, le soir du camping. On avait tous notre pot d'Häagen Dazs à la main et nous rigolions. Bella était dans les bras d'Edward et celui-ci la regardait avec tendresse, Jasper tenait la main à Alice tout en touchant les pieds de sa sœur qui était entre mes jambes, et moi j'étais collé à ma petite sœur de cœur. Nous étions une famille sur cette photo, nous étions une famille en réalité. La lueur du feu donné de belle couleur, un côté chaleureux reflétant la bonne ambiance de cette soirée.

-C'est magnifique, chuchota Izy d'une voix emplie d'émotions.

-C'est vous, souffla Carlisle.

Izy sourit et regarda le deuxième cadre, qui était plus petit. C'était un croquis d'Esmée, ma mère avait un don pour le dessin, il représentait Edward et Bella. Cette dernière avait les mains crochetées à la nuque d'Edward et Edward avait les mains sur la taille de Bella, ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Le dessin était entièrement en noir et blanc à part le cœur qu'Esmée avait dessiné au dessus d'eux, un cœur rouge magnifiquement fait. Une larme roula sur la joue de Bella et Esmée la prit dans ses bras.

-Merci Esmée, c'est merveilleux.

-De rien ma chérie, c'est normal.

Tout le monde s'extasia devant les deux cadres, Edward regardait le croquis de notre mère avec une lueur de fierté et d'amour dans les yeux. Je n'avais jamais vu mon petit frère aussi heureux, Bella le rendait heureux et il était lui-même le réconfort d'Izy, ils étaient absolument fou amoureux l'un de l'autre.

-Il ne reste plus que mon cadeau maintenant, affirma Edward.

Il regarda Bella et lui caressa la joue avant de sortir un cadeau de derrière lui. Bella ouvrit l'étui à bijoux et sourit devant le cadeau, c'était une gourmette. Une gourmette en argent, en grain de café tout fin, une petite plaque en argent se trouvait sur le dessus où il était inscrit Bella. Bella enleva le bracelet de son étui pour le mettre en soulevant la mousse elle en découvrit un deuxième. Izy lança un regard interrogatif à Edward.

- Je savais pas lequel choisir, avoua ce dernier.

C'était aussi un bracelet en argent, sauf que celui-ci était composé de plusieurs petites chaînes avec plusieurs pendentifs, il y avait un cœur, un cupidon, une clé, un papillon.

-Merci Edward c'est magnifique mais c'est de tr…

Mon frère embrassa Izy pour la faire taire et cette dernière ne s'en plaint pas. Nous mangions le gâteau après que Bella ait soufflé ses bougies. Je regardais du coin de l'œil les deux tourtereaux et à en croire les regards qu'ils se lançaient la maison n'allait pas être vraiment silencieuse ce soir…

**POV Edward :**

**(**_1 mois plus tard, vacances d'octobre, aéroport, Bahamas _**)**

Je mis la dernière valise dans le taxi et montais dans ce dernier à côté de ma belle. Cette dernière était plus que magnifique aujourd'hui. Le vol s'était passé tranquillement, j'avais adoré la regarder dormir la tête reposant sur mon torse. Je l'aimais tellement.

-On va dans quel hôtel ? demanda ma belle.

-Qui a parlé d'hôtel ? On a une maison ici…

-Vous avez une maison ici !?

-Ouais.

-Je me suis toujours demandé d'où te venait ce bronzage, avoua-t-elle en caressant mon avant bras du bout des ongles, me faisant frissonner.

-Et voilà on est arrivé, dit le chauffeur. Ça fera 12 $.

Je lui tendis l'argent et sortis en prenant les valises à roulettes du coffre, il fallait que je pense à remercier à Alice car les valises pesaient une tonne. Bella prit son sac et voulut prendre une valise mais je m'y opposais. Nous marchions sur le sable fin, pieds nus, jusqu'à la maison. J'ouvris celle-ci avec la clé que Carlisle m'avait confié et laissait entrer Bella. La maison avait été aérée et les volets ouverts, les courses faites et le ménage avait été refait. Bella s'extasia devant la décoration de la maison, couleur sable, reflétant l'éclat du soleil. Je montai pour déposer les bagages, les draps de la grande chambre avaient été changés. Bella me rejoint et me sourit, elle se faufila dans mes bras et j'enlaçais sa taille.

-Magnifique ! dit-elle.

-Pas mal…

Elle me regarda d'un air interrogatif.

-Je n'emploierai pas le mot magnifique, poursuivis-je. Pas quand tu es là, à soutenir la comparaison.

Elle m'offrit le plus ravissant des sourires et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres, ce fut de trop et je ne résistais pas. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux et ma langue demandait l'accès à sa bouche. Elle autorisa ma langue à venir câliner la sienne avec une douceur incomparable. Elle déboutonna ma chemise et je descendis la fermeture de sa robe. Ma chemise s'envola dans un coin de la chambre et sa robe tomba au sol, la laissant en sous vêtements devant moi. Elle commença à déboutonner mon pantalon et j'abandonnai son épaule pour embrasser la courbe de son cou. Elle gémit et ma bouche descendit vers son épaule, sur laquelle je faisais glisser la bretelle de son soutient gorge. Mon pantalon tomba sur mes chevilles, laissant apparaître ma virilité éveillée à travers mon boxer.

-Je t'aime, chuchota Bella.

-Plus que tout…

Je dégrafais son haut laissant libre sa merveilleuse poitrine. Je cajolais celle-ci et elle fit glisser mon boxer, caressant mon intimité. Je grognai et elle attaqua ma bouche d'un baiser sensuel. Je la poussais vers le lit et retirais la dernière barrière de tissus qu'il restait. Son intimité luisante de désir pour moi se fit cajoler par mes soins. Bella gémit de plaisir tandis que je la caressais avec douceur. Elle se mit à califourchon sur moi, me faisant grogner. Elle frotta sa peau à la mienne et caressa mon sexe gorgé de désir pour elle. Je la replaçai sur le lit et après avoir plongé mes yeux dans les siens, la pénétrai avec délicatesse.

Elle gémit et j'embrassai son cou tout en entrant entièrement en elle. J'instaurai un va et viens et sentis ses ongles griffer la peau de mon dos. Je regardai ses yeux chocolat assombrit par le désir, l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle était inimaginable. A sa demande j'accélérai le mouvement et bientôt je sentis son intimité se resserrer sur moi. La voir s'abandonner ainsi dans mes bras était la plus belle chose qui m'ait été donné de voir. Une déferlante de plaisir s'abattit sur moi et mon désir se déversa en elle. Je me laissais tomber sur son corps nu et elle m'embrassa, sa peau était recouverte d'une légère pellicule de sueur et son visage rayonnait.

-Je t'aime, chuchotai-je à son oreille.

-Plus que tout, répéta-t-elle.

Je souris et l'embrassai avec passion.

Nous apprécions plusieurs fois la sensation d'être en tête à tête, ou plutôt en corps à corps, cette soirée là.

Le soleil vint éclairer la chambre et je me réveillai. Le drap nous découvrait à partit de la taille, Bella dormait encore, nu dans mes bras. Je l'admirais longtemps avant qu'elle n'ouvre ses yeux ensommeillés.

-Bonjour, dit-elle, sa voix groggy.

-Bonjour mon cœur…

-Ca va ?

-Plus que bien.

Elle me regarda et je vis son regard se promener sur mon torse nu. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens et embrassa le bout de mon nez.

-Je vais à la douche, affirma-t-elle.

-Moi je vais préparer le p'tit déj'.

-Ok mon cœur.

Elle se leva, laissant apparaître son corps nu, parfaitement magnifique et prit une robe dans la valise qui était resté par terre. Elle fila jusqu'à la salle de bain et après m'être vêtu, je descendis faire des pancakes.

J'étais en train de faire cuire la dernière tournée quand deux mains encerclèrent ma taille. Je me retournai et regardait ma déesse.

-Coucou !

Je l'embrassai et glissai ma main sur sa joue. L'odeur de brûler me ramena sur Terre.

-Merde les pancakes !

Elle rigola et sortit ce dont elle avait envie. Je me retournai et la découvrit assise à la table un verre de lait devant elle et un en face, pour moi. Elle prit un pancake et le recouvrit de nutella. Je m'assis en face d'elle et mêlais mes pieds aux siens, j'aimais son contact.

-Bien dormi ?demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai passé une bonne nuit, affirmai-je.

Elle rougit, j'avais passé une bonne nuit, je n'avais cependant pas beaucoup dormi et elle non plus.

-On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu veux faire quelque chose de spécial ?

-Non pas tellement, tant que je suis avec toi ça me va.

-Dans ce cas on aura qu'à aller bronzer un peu et puis se baigner, proposai-je.

-Ca me va. Il faut que je regarde mes mails, dit-elle en allant chercher son ordi qui était dans le salon.

-Alors, dit-elle en revenant. Ouch ! Dix ! Mais on est partit que hier !

-Alice…

Je lus par-dessus son épaule, le premier :

_« Hey' Coucou Izy ! Ca va ? Nous on vient d'arriver à Paris ! Le décalage horaire nous fait dormir aux mauvais moments, mais on va vite s'habituer. Jasper à une vague idée pour nous fatiguer un peu :D Ce soir nous mangeons en haut de la Tour Eiffel ! Bisou-Bisou, prenez soin de vous._

_Gros bisou à Edward ! Lili :)» _Je ne voulais même pas penser à cette « vague idée ».

Bella ouvrit le deuxième, d'Emmett : _« Salut P'tite Sœur ! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous, nous on est arrivé ce matin ! Et bin l'Espagne, ça déchire :) T'as vu la maison aux Bahamas ? Et bin je ne veux pas qu'elle soit effondrée à mon prochain voyage ! Avec tout vos mouvements là ! Ok Edward ? Bisou, Je vous aime ! Rosalie veut dire quelque chose mais j'ai envie de l'embêter alors elle aura qu'à vous écrire ! Em'… » _

Le troisième venait de Rosalie, il datait de trois minutes après celui d'Emmett :

_« Coucou les gens avec un minimum d'intelligence ! Désolée mais Emmett et son âge mental, ça craint ! Comment vous allez sous le soleil des tropiques ? Nous ça va, j'ai même repéré quelques beaux espagnols. Aïe ! Ca plait pas à Em' on dirait :D Gros bisou, j'attends une réponse ! Adiós! Rosa… » _

Le quatrième venait de Carlisle :

« _Bonjour les enfants ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Bella, Soleil va très bien, même trop bien ! Il mange mes chaussures ! J'hésite, à ton avis quelle dose de morphine faut-il pour qu'il dorme jusqu'à votre retour ? Lol (C'est comme ça que vous dites vous les jeunes, nan ?) En tout cas Esmée vous embrasse. Bonne vacances à vous !_

_Bisous et pas de bêtises ! Carlisle… »_

Bien entendu Jasper nous avait envoyé un mail :

_« Hey les gonzesses :) Comment allez-vous ? T'as vu Bell's il fonctionne bien cet ordi ! Ah je suis un boss en informatique. On a été manger sur la tour Eiffel, je peux vous dire que c'est la classe ! Demain on va faire les boutiques (Alice m'y oblige !)… Bisous ! Edward vas-y doucement avec ma cousine ! Jazz' :P »_

Nous nous arrêtions là après c'était des pubs.

-Et si on ne répondait pas tout de suite, proposa Bella.

-C'est parfait !

-Dans ce cas on va jusqu'à la plage, dit Bella en fermant son ordi et en se levant de sa chaise.

-Je vais à la douche avant…

-Je t'accompagne, dit Bella.

Je souris et nous courrions jusqu'à la salle de bain. Arrivée à celle-ci je pris d'assaut la bouche tentatrice de ma douce, celle-ci était déjà déshabillée, mes vêtements allèrent choir dans un coin de la pièce et nous nous glissions sous le jet d'eau tiède. Bella crocheta ses mains à ma nuque et c'est ainsi que je la soulevai en entrant en elle. La vague de plaisir que nous atteignîmes n'eu aucun rapport avec l'eau qui tombait sur nos corps.

La semaine de vacances se passa ainsi, notre amour exposé jour et nuit à des envies et des tentations nouvelles. Chaque soir où Bella s'endormait dans mes bras, je savais que c'était ainsi que je voulais finir ma vie…

* * *

**Alors?**

**Oui, il est légèrement plus court mais je n'avais rien à ajouter :)**

**Comme dirait ma relectrice il faut ' faire quelque chose pour sortir de la monotonie d'une vie parfaite et d'un amour parfait...', :) C'est en cour ...**

**Je n'aime pas trop écrire les lemons et d'ailleurs je suis un peu (beaucoup!!) nulle pour ça, mais là il y en a deux ;)**

**Peut être que certaine comprendront pourquoi...**

**J'espère que vous a plus, une p'tite review?**

**J'y réponds, comme d'hab' :)**

**Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt normalement. Pour celles que ça intéresse je vais posté le 3eme chapitre de ma deuxième fanfic' ce soir :)**

**Prenez soin de vous, passez une bonne semaine, Lisa...**


	18. Chapitre 18: L'oubli apporte le suspens

**Coucou :DD**

**J'espère que votre semaine c'est bien passée. Les beaux jours reviennent, ça fait plaisir :)**

**Un gros merci à ma relectrice, la Miss Gaëlle :D**

**J'ai répondu à toutes vos je reviews je crois :) D'ailleurs je remercie toutes celles qui m'en laissent !**

**Un merci tout particulier à la Miss Leti60, ainsi qu'à la Miss Morgane qui a déjà lu ce chapitre :D ( J'étais obligée, désolée! Sinon elle aurait pu me mordre, et je rigole pas !)**

**Memette où es tu? J'ai pas de nouvelle, t'as eu l'alerte?**

**Au faite, j'ai pas dis qu'il allait leur arrivée des malheurs à nos amoureux, alors hein!**

**Je vous retrouve en bas, Bonne Lecture :)**

**

* * *

POV Bella :**

**(**_2 semaines plus tard, jeudi _**)**

Je me réveillais et après quelques secondes me levais pour aller me préparer dans la salle de bain. Je regardais mon reflet dans le miroir, mes yeux étaient rougis et on pouvait facilement voir des cernes violets se dessiner en dessous. Je dormais d'un sommeil qui n'était pas assez réparateur à mon grand désespoir. Je me lavais, restant un peu plus que d'habitude sous l'eau chaude. Après être séchée, maquillée et coiffée je descendis rejoindre Jasper dans la cuisine.

-Salut, dit-il avec entrain.

-Coucou…

-Bien dormi ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça, et toi ?

-Ca a été. Ton p'tit dej' est sur la table, je vais me préparer.

-Ok…

Il monta à l'étage en embrassant ma joue au passage. Je sortis mon chocolat du micro onde, Jazz m'avait préparé des tartines de nutella mais ça ne me faisait pas envie, je les jetais à la poubelle, les camouflant sous de l'essuie tout pour ne pas que Jasper me pose des questions. Je bu mon chocolat et le recrachai, le goût semblait bizarre, je devais couver quelque chose. Je sortis mon blouson du vestibule et prit mon écharpe noire au passage. Jasper redescendit.

-Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu sembles bizarre…

-Non ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien…

-Bien, c'est l'heure.

J'enfilais mes converses noires et me recouvrit de mon blouson et de mon écharpe. Je sortis avec mon sac et ouvrit l'Audi, j'entrais à l'intérieur et activais le chauffage. Après avoir fermé la maison Jasper prit place à côté de moi, il caressa ma main et m'adressa un petit sourire. Je klaxonnai ma cousine pour qu'elle sorte. Rosalie prit place à l'arrière.

-Salut !

-Coucou…

-Ca va ?

-Ca va…

Je démarrais et nous emmenais jusqu'au lycée. Sur le parking se trouvaient les Cullen. Nous descendions de la voiture et les rejoignions rapidement.

-Bonjour, me dit Alice en embrassant ma joue.

-Salut…

-Coucou sœurette, me dit Emmett en me prenant brièvement dans ses bras.

-Salut Nounours…

Edward me prit dans ses bras, les mains dans les poches de sa veste, son blouson qui me recouvrait me fit entrer dans son espace emplit de chaleur.

-Coucou Femme de ma vie, dit-il en embrassant le bout de mon nez.

-Salut mon cœur, soufflais-je en posant mes lèvres sur son torse.

Il releva mon menton de sa main, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

-Tu as petite mine aujourd'hui, tu as bien dormis ?

-Je dors comme une marmotte, mais mon sommeil n'est pas réparateur en ce moment, avouai-je. Je dors mieux quand tu es avec moi, souris-je.

-Demain, ma puce.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et la sonnerie se fit entendre. Depuis la nouvelle année, j'avais littérature en première heure avec Edward, donc c'est main dans la main que nous laissions les autres. Edward me tira une chaise à coté de la sienne à notre table du fond. Je m'y assis et sortis mes affaires rapidement et le cours commença calmement. Edward me tenait la main sous la table, effectuant des cercles tendres sur le dos de celle-ci. La sonnerie arriva bien trop vite, signalant notre séparation temporaire. Après m'avoir accompagnée jusqu'à mon cours de maths et m'avoir embrassée, c'est Emmett qui m'embêta.

-Coucou !

-Lut' Em'…

Nous prîmes place au fond et le professeur commença son long monologue sur la racine de l'inconnu que personne ne connaîtra jamais, mais on s'y intéresse quand même. A la sonnerie, Emmett et moi prîmes le chemin de notre cours d'espagnol, nous étions à nouveau ensemble. Après avoir monté quelques marches je ressentis d'un seul coup le poids d'une fatigue assommante. J'allais m'écrasé par terre, tête la première quand Emmett me rattrapa.

-Hey Izy ! Ca va ? me dit-il en me soutenant.

-Je suis juste fatiguée Em'…

-Ouais et bin si c'est comme ça, on va à l'infirmerie, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée.

La chaleur que m'apportait cette étreinte était réconfortante. Nous sortions du bâtiment, je ne voulais pas aller à l'infirmerie.

-Em' je veux pas y aller, dis-je.

-Izy t'as vu comment t'as failli te fracasser le crâne tout à l'heure ?

-Em' je suis juste fatiguée, je te promets que si ça ne s'arrange pas j'irai voir l'infirmière. S'il te plait, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller…

Je le vis hésiter et je sus que c'était gagné.

-Dans ce cas, tu vas aller t'allonger quelque part. Tiens sur ce banc là haut, dit-il en prenant la direction du grand banc en pierre.

Je ne dis rien, c'était déjà mieux. Il me posa sur le banc en pierre et un frisson me parcourut.

-T'as froid ?demanda-t-il.

J'allai répondre mais il enlevait déjà son blouson.

-Em' arrêtes tu vas tomber malade comme ça…

-Mets ça et tais-toi, dit-il en me tendant sa veste.

J'enfilai la veste quatre fois trop grande mais encore toute chaude d'Emmett. Il s'assit à califourchon sur le banc, son dos reposant contre le petit muret juste à coté. Je posai ma tête sur son torse et callai ma respiration à la sienne.

C'est sans le vouloir que je sombrais dans l'inconscience…

La sonnerie me fit sursauter et Emmett posa sa main sur mon bras pour me détendre.

-Oh pardon, je me suis endormie…

-C'est pas grave, dit-il en me souriant. J'ai dû m'endormir aussi…

Je souris et m'assit, m'éloignant quelque peu.

-J'ai Histoire, dis-je.

-Non Izy, il est 12h00 là. Ça fait deux heures qu'on est ici…

-Quoi ? Mais d'habitude je ne dors jamais la journée…

-Y'a certaines habitudes qui changent facilement, sourit-il.

Il m'aida à me relever et je voulus lui donner sa veste mais il refusa.

-Mais Em' t'as qu'un sweet !

-Et toi tu claque des dents ! rétorqua-t-il en me prenant la main. Dépêche-toi p'tite sœur, les autres vont nous attendre, dit-il en accélérant le pas.

Je le suivis docilement, j'avais encore froid. Nous rejoignîmes la cafet' rapidement, il n'y avait que Jasper.

-Bella ? Mais tu étais où ? On avait histoire, s'affola-t-il en se rapprochant.

-Je me suis endormie dehors avec Em', avouai-je penaude.

-Ça va ?

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas Jazz…

Jasper me scruta, inquiet. Je tentais un sourire pour le rassurer et il posa sa main sur ma joue, toujours aussi inquiet. Alice arriva, ce qui eu le don de captiver un peu l'attention de Jasper. Puis Edward et Rosalie arrivèrent de leur cour d'anglais. Edward s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras, j'étais chez moi, c'était lui mon repère.

-Ça va mon cœur ?demanda-t-il.

-Et toi ?

-Mieux, dit-il en posant ses lèvres tendrement sur les miennes.

Je souris tout en profitant de ce baiser.

-C'est la veste d'Emmett, dit-il en s'éloignant.

-Ouais, j'avais froid, affirmai-je.

Il ne dit rien et nous emmena prendre un plateau. Il remplit le plateau que nous partagions de toutes sortes d'aliments.

-Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ?dit-il après avoir poser mon coca sur le plateau.

-Non merci…

Il me regarda bizarrement, suspicieux. Je lui pris la main et nous rejoignions la table. J'ouvris ma canette de coca mais ne la touchait pas.

Le repas se passa tranquillement. Je baissai les yeux à chaque fois que Jasper ou Emmett me regardait avec insistance. Je fis mine de boire mon coca, mais le liquide entrait seulement en contact avec mes lèvres, rien de plus. La sonnerie nous signala la reprise des cours et j'allais en biologie avec Edward.

-J'ai ramené un paquet de bonbons, t'en veux ?

-Hum…

Il me regarda avec inquiétude, d'habitude je ne refusais jamais.

-…Ouais, mentis-je en prenant un coca acidulé.

Je le posais dans ma bouche et camouflais un haut le cœur, le faisant passer pour une crise de toux.

-Oh ça va ?

-Oui, il était trop acide, c'est tout…

Il sourit et prit un schtroumf, le prof le vit…

-Monsieur Cullen ? Depuis quand a-t-on le droit de manger des schtroumf en cours ?

-Euh…

-Vous resterez en retenu toute à l'heure, à la sonnerie.

Edward grimaça et je l'imitai. Les retenues se terminaient à 18h30, il ne pourrait pas venir me voir. Le cours passa dans un silence total et à la sonnerie j'allais en sport, avec Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett. Edward et Alice avaient musique. Je retrouvai mes amis sur le parking, il m'attendait.

-Lut', dis-je en les rejoignant.

-Coucou…

Jasper me regarda et me prit la main, je le sentais tendu. Nous séparions devant les vestiaires et avec Rosalie nous allions nous changer. Je me revêtit d'un bas de survêtement noir ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc et ma petite veste qui allait avec le survet', après un moment d'hésitation je remis la grosse veste d'Emmett. Nous rejoignions les garçons et le prof nous informa qu'aujourd'hui nous étions séparés en deux groupes, les garçons et les filles d'un côté. Danse pour les filles et foot pour les garçons. Emmett fut vite punit, à force de jeter de ballons en pleine tête à Tyler, sans le faire exprès bien sûr, et dû faire danse avec les files. Il bougonna et ne bougea pas. Le prof' nous demanda de passer une à une, Rosalie commença.

Ma cousine dansait super bien, à croire que la musique avait été faite pour elle. Je passai après et commençai à bouger. Je fus prise d'un haut le cœur et manquais de vomir.

-Oh Bella ça va ? s'inquiéta Rose.

-Oui ça va…

-Mlle Swan, allez à l'infirmerie, dit le prof. Mlle Hale, accompagnez là.

-Je vais y aller aussi, dit Emmett.

-Hors de question, si vous croyez zapper votre tour à danser comme ça, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil Cullen, intervint le prof'.

-Mais elle est…

-Mlle Swan s'en sortira. Par contre étant donné qu'elle passe son tour vous pouvez commencer à danser.

Je souris et avec Rosalie nous allions jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Jasper ne nous avait pas vus partir, il était captivé par le ballon de foot.

-Qu'est ce que tu as Bell's ?demanda Rose une fois dehors.

-Je ne sais pas, Rose. Je ne me sens pas bien en ce moment…

Elle garda le silence et nous arrivions à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière était une vieille femme très gentille. Elle me posa quelques questions puis se leva pour aller jusqu'à sa petite armoire à pharmacie. Elle se retourna et me tendit une boîte rectangulaire…

**POV Rosalie**

Nous venions de rentrer, Bella était perdu. Elle porter toujours son survet' ainsi que la veste d'Emmett. Dans une des grandes poches d'Emmett se trouvait la boîte de l'infirmière, intacte. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça, j'étais moi même perdu. Bella s'assit sur le canapé et j'attrapai mon téléphone.

_-Commissariat de Forks, j'écoute…_

_-_ Allô Betty ? C'est Rosalie…

_-_ _Oh Rosalie, attends je te passe ton oncle…_

_-_ Merci…

_-Oui Rosie ?_

_-_Charlie ? Euh…Bella dort chez nous ce soir, ça ne te dérange pas ?

_-Non, mais pas de bêtises…_

_-_Jamais, tu le sais bien.

_-Justement, rigola-t-il. Passer une bonne soirée les enfants._

_-_Merci toi aussi Charlie…

Je raccrochais et allais prendre place au coté de Bella. Elle regardait la table, le regard dans le vide. Nous n'étions que toute les deux, Jasper était partit chez les Cullen et Edward et Emmett était en retenue. Emmett n'avait pas voulu danser. Je m'approchais de ma cousine et la pris dans mes bras.

-Il faut que tu le fasses Bell's, il faut que tu sois fixée, chuchotais-je.

-J'ai peur Rose, sanglota-t-elle.

-Mais vous vous êtes toujours protégés nan ?

-Oui enfin je crois.

Elle essaya de se rappeler.

-Je crois que ça nous ait arrivé d'oublier, aux…aux Bahamas, hoqueta-t-elle.

-Et tes règles ?

-Je suis en retard …

Je commençai à m'inquiéter, mais ce n'était rien comparer à elle. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence seulement troublé par sa respiration saccadée, j'arrivai à la convaincre d'essayer. Elle se leva et je l'accompagnai, elle sortit de sa veste le test de grossesse et commença à lire la notice. Elle me laissa la boîte et s'enferma aux toilettes après quelques minutes elle rouvrit la porte et s'assit en tailleur devant, recommençant à lire la notice.

-Bella si tu es enceinte ça va le marquer sur l'écran digital, dis-je en m'asseyant en face d'elle.

-Mais y'a rien d'afficher, s'énerva-t-elle.

-C'est normal, attends un peu, dis-je.

Elle jeta la notice et posa le test entre nous deux. Je tapai nerveusement mes doigts contre le carrelage et Bell's se rongeait carrément la peau des ongles. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous osions regarder. Bella tomba en pleure dans mes bras et je pleurais aussi, plus discrètement. La porte d'entrée se fit entendre et Jasper arriva dans le couloir.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta-t-il en s'approchant à grands pas.

Je désignai le test et à son expression je compris qu'il vu ce qui y était inscrit : « Enceinte, 2-3 » Il nous prit dans ses bras, Bella sanglotait et mon cœur était serré à cause chagrin…

**POV Bella :**

Je m'éveillais en sursaut et essayer de reconnaître où j'étais. J'étais dans la chambre de Jasper, dans son lit. A ma droite se trouvait Rosalie, elle dormait et à ma gauche se trouvait Jazz, lui aussi dormait. Je ne me souvenais de rien. Je regardai par la fenêtre et vu que la nuit était tombée. Jasper raffermit sa prise sur ma taille et la chaleur qui m'enveloppa me fit replonger aux pays des songes.

[…]

-Alors je le dirai à Emmett dix minutes après qu'Edward soit partit te rejoindre, me dit Rose en m'offrant un sourire compatissant.

-Moi aussi je le dirai à Alice dix minutes après, dit Jasper qui avait les mains autour de moi.

-Comme ça tu l'annonces à Edward et on arrivera quinze minutes après, dit Rose.

-Et si…

-Ne te pose pas de questions, tu dis ce que tu as à dire et puis on arrive quinze minutes après, interrompit Jazz.

Je me tus, tant de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. J'étais enceinte, comment Edward allait réagir à ça ? Nous n'avions que 18 ans, nous étions trop jeunes il allait m'en vouloir…

-On y va ma chérie, dit Rosie en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

-Ok, soufflai-je.

-Soit forte, me dit Jasper en embrassant mon front.

Après m'avoir regardé une dernière fois, ils partirent avec la Bmw. J'attendis, les secondes semblaient être des heures. Peut être qu'Edward n'allait pas venir ? Peut être qu'il allait se dire que je voulais être seule ? Allait-il mal le prendre ? Allait-il m'envoyer me faire cuir un œuf, moi sa petite amie enceinte ? Je lui donnais tellement de responsabilité d'un coup…

Comment allait-t-il réagir ? Après tout si il ne voulait pas de cet enfant je ne lui demanderais rien, je ne savais même pas si je le garderai… Et Charlie ? Et Carlisle et Esmée ? Comment allaient-t-ils réagir ? Allaient-ils croire que j'avais piégé Edward ? Le bruit de la Volvo me tira de mes pensées puis me glaça le sang. Edward entra sans frapper et se précipita vers moi. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'examina avant de me demander :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Jasper m'a dit que tu étais malade en quelques sortes …

-Edward je…

-Ce n'est rien de grave rassure moi ? Je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, je t'aime trop pour ça…

-Je ne mérite pas cet amour, soufflai-je en m'éloignant.

-Bien sur que si, tu mérites beaucoup Isabella, dit-il en se rapprochant plus encore. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde…

Ces paroles me touchaient et croyant chacun de ses mots je décidai de me lancer :

-Edward je suis…je suis enceinte…

* * *

**Oh le suspens qui tue! C'est que je deviens de plus en plus cruelle :Pp**

**J'ai un service à demander. Ma relectrice prend des vacances et je voudrais savoir si l'une de vous ne voudrait pas me donnez un coup de main. Elle revient le 4-5 Avril et elle n'aura pas accés à internet.**

**C'est aussi pour ma deuxième fanfic', ' Te Revoir', si vous voulez bien :) Ou sinon et bin... je posterai le 6-7 Avril le chapitre suivant ...**

**Laissez moi une review :)**

**Le p'tit bouton vert est là pour que vous me donniez votre avis ;)**

**Bon et bien, je vous dit à la prochaine, étant donné que je sais pas trop quand ...**

**Bisou et prenez soin de vous !**

**Liisa's...**


	19. Chapitre 19: Maudit soit le suspens!

**Coucou Les Gens :DD**

**Je sais, je sais, je suis très à la bourre!**

**Mais j'ai eu mon brevet blanc, je suis allé au salon du livre à Paris & j'ai eu quelques problèmes de relectrices alors...**

**Mais me voilà alors! Je réponds aux reviews des non inscrit:**

**PatiewSnow:** Coucou Mam'zell :D Je mets fin à ta longue attente en te livrant ce chapitre ! Merci d'être là, j'espère avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre ;) Bisou

**Memette:** Coucou M'dam :D J'aime te faire passer des messages, alors ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas pas en manquer :D Oui c'est vrai, c'était cruel :P Mais voilà la suite ;) Bisou

**Je remercie la Miss Julie d'avoir corriger ce chapitre, un gros merci! Je fais un coucou tout particulier à la Miss Leti60, Morgaane ainsi qu'à ma p'tite Memette que j'apprécie vraiment :D**

**172 reviews en ce jour, c'est tout simplement magnifique :D**

**Merci à vous toutes ainsi qu'à votre soutient permanent ;)**

**Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas :D**

* * *

**POV Edward ;**

J'entrai sans frapper et retrouver Bella dans le salon, je la pris dans mes bras en inspirant l'odeur de ses cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Jasper m'a dit que tu étais malade en quelque sorte…

-Edward je…

-Ce n'est rien de grave rassure moi ? Je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, je t'aime trop pour ça…

-Je ne mérite pas cet amour, souffla-t-elle en s'éloignant quelque peu.

-Bien sur que si, tu mérites beaucoup Isabella, dis-je en me rapprochant plus encore. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde…

Elle sembla considérer mes paroles et souffla en bégayant :

-Edward je suis…je suis enceinte…

_Quoi ? _Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, essayant de déceler une lueur de mensonge. Mais rien. Je desserrai ma prise autour de sa taille. Elle me parla mais je n'entendais plus rien, qu'un bourdonnement désagréable. Elle était enceinte, enceinte de moi. Impossible nous nous étions toujours pro…_ Les Bahamas_. Je revis notre séjour et nos ébats sans protection, je sentis les frissons dans mon dos. Bella pleurait presque devant moi, ses yeux rougis, elle essaya d'attraper ma main mais je me dégager rapidement. C'est sans réfléchir que je tournai les talons et ressortis de la maison. J'entendis un autre bourdonnement mais aucune parole claire et précise. J'ouvrai la Volvo et à peine assis, je démarrai en trombe. Je voulais m'éloigner de tout ça ! Je ne voulais pas être privé d'un bonheur inconscient et sans responsabilité ! Je sortis rapidement de Forks. Je ne savais pas où j'allais, mais j'y aller…

**POV Bella :**

-Edward ! Restes je t'en pris ! Sanglotai-je.

Il démarra en trombe et c'est la vue troublée par les larmes que je regardai la Volvo disparaître au coin de la rue. Je rentrai dans la maison, sans fermer la porte. _Edward …_ Mes jambes s'écroulèrent sous moi et je tomber dans la salle, à genoux. Les sanglots qui m'habitaient me faisaient respirer difficilement. Les larmes inondèrent mon visage, allant éclabousser le sol lors de leur chute. Edward était partit. Je pleurai ce qui me semblait être des heures quand j'entendis :

-BELLA !

Cette voix, ce n'était pas celle que je désirai. Je vis la tignasse blonde de Jasper et je sentis ses bras m'encerclaient avant de me soulever de terre. Je pleurai plus encore, nichant ma tête dans le cou de mon cousin. Je sentis la chaleur des bras d'Emmett me prendre à son tour et me berçaient gentiment.

-Isabella, calmes toi, souffla-t-il en collant sa joue à la mienne. Chhhhhuuuuut… on est là…

-Rosalie ? Hoquetai-je.

-Oui ? répondit celle-ci en s'approchant.

Je descendis des bras d'Emmett et fondis sur ma cousine, m'accrochant à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

-Il est partit, sanglotai-je dans son cou. Il ne m'a même pas regardé et il est partit.

Ma cousine me berça en murmurant des mots réconfortant. C'est soudainement que je sombrai dans l'inconscience.

[…]

Je sentis un souffle chaud venir caresser ma joue, je sentis aussi un bras enlaçai ma taille, ou peut être deux. J'ouvris mes yeux et constatais que j'étais dans la chambre de Jasper, encore une fois. Je regardai autour de moi et vis Alice qui était à ma droite et Rosalie à ma gauche. Les deux me souriaient tristement, et je remarquai que les deux avaient les yeux rougis.

-Izy… souffla Alice. Je … je suis désolée.

Je la regardai et elle déposa un baiser sur mon front, elle posa ensuite sa tête dans mon cou en respirant difficilement. Rosalie passa sa main sur ma joue, en une caresse réconfortante. Je la regardai et je lui soufflai :

-Où sont Em' et Jazz ?

-Ils cherchent Edward, dit-elle dans une grimace.

Ma gorge se noua de nouveau et je retins mes larmes, en vain. Rose sécha mes larmes et murmura des paroles de réconfort à mon oreille. Edward était partit, il n'avait pas accepté ma grossesse. Je l'avais privé de tout et il était partit sans même me regarder. J'avais tout perdu, Edward était mon soleil et il n'avait pas hésité à me laisser dans la nuit effrayante, seule, non en fait, seule et enceinte. Le bruit de la porte d'entrée me sortit de mes pensées, peut être que… _Non n'imagine rien !_

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Jasper, Emmett et… Soleil. Le chat accouru jusqu'à moi et sauta sur le lit pour venir ronronner dans mon cou. Jasper s'assit aux pieds du lit et m'adressa un petit sourire triste. Alice se leva et alla l'embrasser, Emmett en profita pour lui piquer la place et se faufiler sous les couvertures, à ma droite. Il passa sa main sur ma taille et embrassa mon front, il prit la main de Rosalie et lui lança un petit sourire. Le silence régna un long moment, seulement troublé par le ronronnement de mon chat et ma respiration dérangée par des spasmes que je n'arrivais pas à contrôler. Emmett essayait de me calmer, me berçant, me caressant les cheveux mais rien n'y faisait. Ce n'est que quand Jasper me prit dans ses bras, mêlant ses jambes aux miennes, en me serrant le plus fort possible que le calme reprit possession de mon corps.

-Shhh Bella, il va revenir, souffla-t-il en me serrant toujours. Il va revenir, il est simplement sous le choc…

Je voulais le croire, je me serrai de toutes mes forces contre lui, croyant que ça pourrait y changer quelque chose.

-J'aimerais y croire Jazz, mais…

-Crois-y et s'il le faut, j'y croirais pour deux, me coupa-t-il.

-Merci Jazz, vraiment.

-C'est normal, Bella. Je t'aime tellement princesse, dit-il en embrassant mon front.

-Je t'aime aussi, murmurai-je en déposant un baiser sur sa mâchoire avant de nicher ma tête dans son cou.

Jasper était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, j'avais de la chance de l'avoir. Il avait toujours été là pour moi, toujours. Je me rappelle l'un de ces soirs où mes parents se disputaient alors que nous étions tous chez notre grand-mère…

_« Flash Back »_

_-…sais très bien que c'est faux ! Tu rejettes toujours la faute sur les autres aussi ! Cette fois ci c'est Mme Flowers, la dernière fois c'était le brigadier Stey et la prochaine fois ce sera qui ? Bella ? C'est elle qui t'auras poussé à faire cramer cette satanée carte bleue ? Criai mon père._

_-Charlie je suis…_

_-Arrêtes Renée ! Je sais très bien que tu me trompes et que c'est pour ça que tu n'arrêtes pas de t'acheter toute sorte de fringues ! Mais de là à aller le faire alors que tu es censé prendre Bella à l'école !_

_-Charlie excuse moi…_

_-Non Renée, je crois bien que… je crois bien que cette fois-ci c'est finit. Je garderai la petite jusqu'à qu'elle soit assez grande, le temps qu'elle comprenne et après elle décidera par elle-même._

_-Charlie, nan…_

_Je n'écoutais plus et descendais de mon lit, je marchai jusqu'à la porte en évitant soigneusement le lit de Rosalie. J'ouvris la porte qui donnée sur le couloir et allumai tout de suite la lumière, du haut de mes six ans j'avais encore peur du noir. Je marchai rapidement et entrouvrit la porte de Jasper, celui-ci ne dormait pas, il regardait les étoiles brillaient par delà la fenêtre._

_-Jazz ?chuchotai-je._

_Il se retourna et me sourit._

_-Oui ?répondit-il sur le même ton._

_-J'peux v'nir s'teuplait ?_

_-Ouais, dit-il en ouvrant sa couette._

_Je rentrai et refermai silencieusement la porte avant de courir me faufiler sous la couette toute chaude. Jasper m'attrapa tout de suite la main, en me la serrant doucement. Il se décala un peu, me laissant un peu de place sur son oreiller._

_-T'as oublié d'éteindre la lumière du couloir, dit-il._

_-Oups. Papa l'éteindra ou maman, ils ne dorment pas…_

_-Tu les as entendu ?demanda mon cousin._

_-Voui, hoquetai-je._

_-C'est rien Bella, ne pleure pas s'il te plaît. Ça va s'arranger…_

_-Non, même que papa il a dit à maman qu'il savait qu'elle le crompait avec la carte bleue et que c'est pour ça qu'elle voulait s'acheter des fringues chez Madame Flowers._

_-Han c'est vrai ? _

_-Vouiii…_

_Je me calmai et d'un coup il dit :_

_-Fais semblant de dormir, y'a quelqu'un qui vient._

_Je fermai les yeux et me tournai vers Jasper, la porte s'ouvrit sur Charlie. Il sourit en nous voyant, il déposa un baiser sur mon front puis sur celui de mon cousin et remonta un peu la couverture qui était tombé sur nos épaules. Il sourit une dernière fois avant de sortir de la chambre. Jasper se releva un peu et dit :_

_-Tu vois ça va…_

_J'acquiesçai et demandai :_

_-J'peux rester dormir ? S'teuplait ?_

_-Voui.._

_Je souris et il se glissa sous le drap._

_-Tu sais Bella, même si tes parents ça va pas mieux et bin moi j'serai toujours là. Même que quand je serai grand si tu veux on aura une pollocation tous les trois avec Rosalie._

_-Vrai ?_

_-Voui.._

_-Alors je veux. _

_-Dans ce cas on dort et demain on commence les recherches d'appartements, d'accord ?_

_-Déjà ?_

_-Bin oui, on le réserve, comme ça personne le prendra._

_-Oh ouais ! Bonne nuit Jazz, jt'aime._

_-Moi aussi Jt'aime Bella…_

_C'est dans les bras de mon cousin que je m'endormis paisiblement ce soir là, oubliant mes soucis pour un moment._

_« Fin du Flash Back »_

Je regardai mon cousin qui avait prit la place de Rosalie, il me serrait de cette étreinte réconfortante, celle qui vous fait croire qu'il ne pourra rien vous arriver tant que vous ne bougez pas. Mes larmes se tarirent et mes spasmes se firent plus rares. Jasper me regardait avec cette lueur dans les yeux, cette lueur d'amour fraternel. Au bout de quelques minutes je ressentis un mouvement sur nous, une couverture. Je relevais la tête, Emmett venait de déposer une couverture supplémentaire sur le lit.

-Tu trembles Izy, dit-il en se faufilant dans les couvertures.

-Merci Em'.

-De rien sœurette.

C'est comme ça que Morphée me prit dans ses bras.

**POV Edward :**

Mon subconscient m'avait porté ici, sans que je ne réfléchisse vraiment. Je savais que c'était ce que je devais faire, beaucoup me le reprocherons. Je ne voulais pas faire de la vie que j'avais imaginé l'espace de quelques instants, ma vie. Non ça ne me convenait définitivement pas. J'avais cru pouvoir repousser l'échéance indéfiniment mais le destin en avait décidé autrement, ce n'était pas si mal. De toute façon je comptais le faire un jour, alors. J'avais besoin de me détendre, de ne plus réfléchir, je savais ce que je voulais maintenant et ce n'est pas de tout ça dont j'ai envie. Avec un air déterminé, je m'avançais vers cette blonde à la chevelure d'or pâle. Elle portait une mini jupe et une chemisette vraiment décolletée. Elle avait une bouche pulpeuse et des yeux chocolat, mais ce n'était pas le chocolat ni la bouche que j'avais tant désiré. Mais tant pis, je devais faire ça, pour me prouver à moi-même et au monde entier que c'est cette vie que je choisissais…

**POV Jasper :**

Bella dormait dans mes bras, ses bras autour de moi, mes bras autour de sa taille. Je détestais la voir comme ça, elle était si fragile. Ma cousine était une fille bien, gentille, belle, intelligente et généreuse. La seule erreur qu'elle ait faite de sa vie, la voici, elle était enceinte à 18 ans. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'Edward ne la soutenait même pas. Une partie de moi s'obstinait à croire qu'il était simplement sous le choc et qu'il allait revenir mais une autre partie de moi-même me soufflait que ce ne serait pas le cas. Quoi qu'il arrive je le réceptionnerai à son retour, si retour il y a.

-Tu crois qu'il va revenir Jazz ? me demanda Emmett qui caressait distraitement les cheveux de ma cousine.

-Je ne sais pas Em', j'espère, vraiment, avouai-je.

-Qu'elle connard quand même.

-Hum, mais si j'aurais été à sa place je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagit non plus, dis-je.

Emmett sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de dire.

-Je pense que je n'aurais pas réagit comme ça, au risque de blesser Rosalie. Si ça devait arriver j'assumerai, un gosse ça se fait à deux, alors…

-Ouais c'est sur, mais je pense simplement qu'Edward est sous le choc. C'est vrai, il y a pas si longtemps c'était encore un coureur de jupons invétéré…

-Ouais c'est vrai. Izy l'a bien changé quand même. Cela fait combien de temps maintenant ? Ça fait sept mois qu'ils sont ensemble et je n'ai jamais vu mon frère aussi heureux et complet que depuis que Izy est là pour lui, mais il est en train de tout gâcher, murmura Emmett.

-Bella aussi à changer. Elle est plus ouverte, plus souriante, plus lumineuse, plus heureuse tout simplement. Je connais bien ma cousine et je vois bien qu'à chaque fois qu'elle est dans les bras d'Edward elle donne l'impression d'être rentrée chez elle. Je pense qu'Edward ne fera pas le con sur ce coup là, il l'aime. Il va revenir, c'est sur, répondis-je. Il ne peut pas la laisser toute seule.

-Tu sais Jasper, je suis sur d'une chose, c'est que quoi qu'il arrive je serai toujours là pour elle. Izy fait partie de ma vie maintenant, elle fait partie de ma famille, je l'aime comme une petite sœur, au même titre qu'Alice.

-Je sais tout ça Emmett. Je serai là aussi, c'est ma cousine et je l'aime. Si elle a besoin de moi, je serai à sa disposition, je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça, je supporte pas l'idée qu'elle soit malheureuse, dis-je en regardant ma cousine.

Elle dormait tranquillement, étonnant elle ne parlait pas. C'était temps mieux car je me doutais que ce qu'elle aurait pu dire n'était pas très joyeux.

-Ouais, dit Emmett en passant son bras sur la taille de Bella et en posant son menton dans son cou.

Après quelques minutes, aucun de nous trois n'étaient conscient.

**POV Emmett :**

Oh ça y'est je le voyais ! Depuis le temps que je le cherchais ! Le voilà ! C'était sûrement le plus gros gâteau au chocolat que je n'avais jamais vu. J'allais croquer dans la première part quand on me chatouilla le pied, je fis un mouvement brusque et la part tomba, immangeable. Je prenais une deuxième part et la portai à ma bouche mais je fis un nouveau mouvement brusque sous une seconde chatouille. La deuxième part tomba. Je recommençai et la part tomba à chaque fois, je n'avais goûté à aucune part au final. Je criai et écarquillai les yeux. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un cauchemar ! Je regardai mes pieds et découvris la cause de mes chatouilles : cette satanée boule de poils !

-Rrrrrraaa Soleil ! Grognai-je.

J'entendis Izy éclatait de rire et je me tournai vers elle, apparemment elle avait assisté à toute la scène et elle en pleurait de rire. Elle tapota sa jambe et le chat lui sauta dessus, se calant contre sa poitrine.

-Ça c'est un bon chat, dit-elle en caressant l'oreille de mon ennemi, mon pire ennemi.

-Il m'a empêché de manger le plus gros gâteau au chocolat dont j'ai jamais rêvé ! m'exclamai-je.

De nouveau, elle éclata de rire et je souris, je préférais cet état ci à celui dans lequel elle était tout à l'heure. Le chat sauta du lit et se faufila dans le couloir. Izy se tourna vers moi et me dis :

-Tu veux que je t'en fasse un ?

-De quoi ? Demandai-je

-Bah un gâteau au chocolat, sourit-elle.

-Oh Ouais !

-Chut Jazz dort, réprima-t-elle.

-Oups.

-Allez viens, on va dans la cuisine, dit-elle.

Elle se leva et je l'imitai. Elle portait un survêtement noir avec un débardeur gris, elle prit une veste, c'était la mienne et la mis en me souriant. Nous descendions jusque dans la cuisine, Alice et Rosalie étaient dans la salle en train de discuter. Elle sortit une recette d'un tiroir et la posa sur la table, je lis ' Fondant au chocolat '. Après avoir sortis tout les ustensiles et ingrédients elle dit :

-Tu veux m'aider ?

-Yep', dis-je.

-Dans ce cas, on se lave les mains.

Je m'approchai du robinet de l'évier et allumai l'eau. J'allai mettre mes mains sous l'eau quand elle me poussa et me pris la place, elle se lava les mains en souriant. Quand elle eu finit elle m'éclaboussa en claquant des doigts devant mes yeux, me mouillant. Je souris et me lavai les mains à mon tour.

-Alors, dit-elle. ' Faites préchauffer le four au thermostat 8, soit 220°C, tu peux Emmett ?

-Yep', dis-je en allumant le four et en le mettant sur le thermostat demandé, c'est fait !

-Bien. ' Faire fondre le chocolat dans une casserole' donc il faut d'abord le casser en morceaux pour que ce soit plus facile. Tiens prends une tablette, j'en prends une, dit-elle.

Je pris la tablette qu'elle me tendait et retirai l'emballage. Je commençai à la casser, en prenant un morceau de chocolat par ci par là, il était trop bon ! Je continuai à le casser tout en reprenant un petit bout.

-Emmett ! Arrêtes de te goinfrer ! Tiens mets toi là et beurre le plat parce que si j'te laisse faire, il va falloir dire à Alice d'aller rechercher du chocolat ! Dit-elle en me prenant la tablette des mains et en y reposant du beurre.

-Mais…

-Beurre le plat !

-Pfiou…

Je beurrai donc le plat en bougonnant. Une fois ça de fait je remarquai qu'elle avait finit de casser le chocolat et qu'elle l'avait mis dans une casserole.

-'Y ajouter le beurre jusqu'à ce que tout forme une pâte onctueuse ' lit-elle. Tu me passes le beurre s'il te plait ?

-Tiens, dis-je en lui donnant.

-Meeerciiiii.

Je souris et la regarder faire. Elle mit le beurre dans le chocolat et mélangea tout ça. Elle se retourna et lut de nouveau :

-'Dans un récipient, mélanger les œufs, le sucre, puis la farine.' Emmett tu me passes tout ça, st'euplé ?

-Les œufs, le sucre et la farine, citai-je en lui donnant au fur et à mesure.

Elle mélangea le tout et me dit :

-Tu me lis la suite ?

-Alors… ' Y ajouter ensuite le chocolat et le beurre fondu.', lis-je.

-Bien.

Elle prit la casserole et l'incorpora à son premier mélange. Quand elle obtint une pâte homogène, elle m'incita à continuer.

-'Beurrer et fariner votre plat.' Je l'ai fait. ' Verser 1/3 de la préparation, déposer quelques carrés de chocolat noir, puis recouvrir avec le reste.'

Elle fit le tout rapidement et se retourna pour ouvrir le four. Je sautai sur l'occasion pour tremper mon doigt dans le chocolat fondant, mais elle fit volte face trop vite.

-Emmett, gronda-t-elle.

-Paaaardoooon, dis-je.

Elle rigola et fit mine de me mettre une claque sur la main, je rigolai à mon tour. Elle entreprit ensuite de nettoyer la cuisine, en attendant la quinzaine de minutes de cuisson. Je la regardais tout en nettoyant la table. Izy avait les traits tirés, de grands cernes et ses yeux étaient rougis. Tout en nettoyant le plan de travail je voyais bien qu'elle essayait de ne pas trop réfléchir, elle voulait se vider la tête. La cuisine fut vite nettoyée et je regardai l'horloge.

-C'est bon Izy, ça fait un quart d'heure, dis-je en fixant le four.

-Cool ! Tiens je le sors, dit-elle en ouvrant le four.

Elle en sortit le plat et je regardai notre œuvre. Le dessus avait l'aire croustillant, j'en avais l'eau à la bouche.

-Il a l'air super, constata-t-elle en écho à mes pensées. Bon on va attendre un peu qu'il refroidisse, en attendant appelle Esmée pour lui dire que vous mangez là.

-Ok.

Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et fis le numéro de ma mère. Elle décrocha à la première tonalité, comme d'habitude.

_-Allô ?_

-Ouais m'man, c'est moi.

_-Je sais c'est marqué, je ne suis pas si vieille que ça. Ça va ?_

-Ça va et toi ?

_-Oui ça va. Alors que me vaut cet appel ?_

-C'est pour te prévenir qu'avec Alice on mange chez Rosie.

_-D'accord. Et Edward il ne mange pas avec vous ?_

-Edward ?

_-Bin oui tu as dis qu'Alice et toi mangiez chez Rosalie, et Edward il est où ? Il n'est pas encore collé j'espère ?_

-Non non, t'inquiètes. Il mange avec nous, là il est avec Izy.

_-Ok. Embrasse tout le monde pour moi._

-D'accord, bisous, bonne soirée m'man. A ce soir.

_-A ce soir mon chéri._

Je raccrochai, j'avais eu chaud. Je regardai Izy, elle avait entendu, elle se retourna sans un mot et découpa le gâteau. Je la fis pivoter et la pris dans mes bras, elle s'accrocha à moi avec une force incroyable. Je la sentis respirer difficilement et la serrai plus encore.

-Désolé Izy, mais je n'ai pas voulu l'inquiéter, Esmée aurait posé trop de questions, chuchotai-je en luttant contre mes larmes.

-J-Je comprends Em-Emmett. J-J'espère seulement qu'il re-reviendra, sanglota-t-elle.

-Il va revenir, j'en suis sûr. Je connais mon frère, et je sais qu'il t'aime, et si il t'aime, il vous aimera dis-je en lui caressant le ventre.

Elle me regarda en souriant et je séchai ses larmes, elle essuya les miennes, je ne supportai pas de la voir pleurer.

-Tu sais Emmett, t'es le premier à en parler comme si c'était une personne et pas un problème, souffla-t-elle en examinant son ventre.

-C'est normal, c'est mon neveu ou ma nièce que tu as là, dis-je en souriant.

Elle sourit puis dis avec une voix calme.

-Mais si il ne revient pas, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. C'est tellement dur, je n'ai aucun diplôme.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Izy, je serai là pour toi, pour vous. Même s'il faut que je travaille je serai là, j'te l'ai promis, lui dis-je.

-Merci Emmett, j'ai tellement peur.

-C'est normal Izy, je t'aime tellement. N'est pas peur, je serai là.

-Moi aussi je serai là, dit Alice que nous n'avions pas vue.

-Moi aussi Bell's, dit Rosie.

-Je serai toujours là pour toi Bella, dit Jasper.

Bella en pleura de joie et nous fîmes un câlin collectif. Avec Bella au centre et tout le monde l'entourant de ses bras. Nous étions une famille, il ne manquait plus qu'Edward, il allait revenir, en tout cas je l'espérais.

**POV Edward :**

Toute cette route qui défilait, je n'avais jamais vu une route aussi longue. Je ne sais pas vraiment où tout ça allait me mener, mais c'est ce que je voulais. C'était une route comme les autres, sauf que celle-ci me semblait incroyablement longue. Une idée me vint et je souris, c'était _la _route, la route de mon avenir.

**POV Bella :**

Tout le monde nous avait complimentés sur le gâteau, Emmett et moi. Ce dernier avait du chocolat plein la bouche, ça me faisait sourire. Les assiettes étaient toutes vides, enfin sauf la mienne, l'appétit n'était pas au rendez-vous. Je caressais Soleil du bout des doigts, tout en réfléchissant à la réaction de Charlie quand j'allais lui annoncer ma grossesse. Je n'imaginais même pas lui dire qu'Edward, m'avait abandonné sur ce coup-là, non je lui dirais pas, de toute façon Edward allait revenir, non ? Je me levais et dis :

-Je vais faire la vaisselle.

-Mais Bell's y'a un lave vaisselle, remarqua Jasper.

-Oui mais j'ai envie de la faire, alors…

-Je t'aide, dit Alice.

J'opinai et nous allions jusque dans la cuisine avec toutes les assiettes sales, je déposai le tout dans l'évier et remontai mes manches. Alice prit un torchon tandis que je commençai à faire mousser l'éponge. Je lavais doucement tout en écoutant la télé du salon.

-Tu sais Bella, je n'ai jamais vu Emmett comme ça, dit Alice.

-Comment ça ?

-Bin aussi attaché. Enfin s'il y a moi, pis Rose aussi, mais je veux dire accroché à quelqu'un avec qui il n'a pas de rapport direct. Il t'aime vraiment comme une sœur, c'est incroyable, dit-elle en essuyant.

-Oh ! Mais moi aussi je l'aime comme si c'était mon frère, autant que Jasper ou Rosalie. Même toi je te considère comme ma sœur, je t'aime Lili.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Izy, t'es ma sœur de cœur.

Je souris et c'est à ce moment-là que j'entendis le bruit d'une voiture dans l'allée. Je regardai Alice, elle semblait aussi intriguée que moi. Je finis rapidement de laver la vaisselle et me rinçais les mains, Alice me suivit jusque dans le salon. Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett étaient droit comme des « i » devant le canapé. J'avançai et entendis la porte d'entrée se fermer. C'est alors que je le vis, sa tignasse cuivrée plus en désordre que jamais, ses yeux verts pétillants comme deux émeraudes en plein soleil, ce léger hâle doré. Edward s'arrêta net, il regarda les trois qui étaient devant le canapé, nous cachant Alice et moi. Cette dernière avança quelques peu et toisa son frère d'un air mauvais mais aussi totalement déçu. Emmett serra les dents et Jasper serrait les poings. Ce fut Rosalie qui réagit la première en avançant rapidement pour assener une claque digne de ce nom à Edward.

-Tu n'as pas honte ? Te casser comme ça alors que tu es autant responsable qu'elle ? La laisser en train de pleurer sur le palier alors qu'elle est enceinte de toi ? Tu es minable, lui cria-t-elle.

Edward ne broncha pas, passant simplement sa main sur sa joue en feu. Emmett approcha à son tour et le colla contre le mur, j'étais plongée dans un mutisme absolu. Ce n'est que quand il allait le frapper que je réagis :

-Em', dis-je d'une voix cachant mal les sanglots que j'étouffai. Emmett, s'il te plait, ne fais pas ça.

Mon frère se retourna pour me dévisager.

-Mais Izy, il t'a abandonnée, il t'a laissé seule ! répliqua celui-ci.

-Emmett a raison, intervint Jasper d'une voix froide. Il t'a laissé seule alors que tu avais besoin de lui, plus que jamais.

-Jazz, s'il te plait, ne t'y mets pas. C'est sur toi que je compte pour résonner les gens. J'ai espéré toute la journée qu'il revienne, toi aussi tu as espéré. Il est là, alors laissez-le tranquille, répondis-je en luttant contre l'envie de me laisser tomber pour fondre en larme. Emmett, je t'en prie.

Emmett lâcha un soupir avant de s'éloigner d'Edward de mauvaise grâce.

-Vas y parle ! Parce que si c'est pour lui faire plus de mal, j'te sors d'ici à coup de pompe ! dit Emmett avec dédain.

-Isabella, je suis désolé. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose de dire ça, mais je le pense vraiment. Je n'ai pas réfléchis et je suis partis, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et ma liberté. Je t'ai laissé seule alors que j'aurais du te prendre dans mes bras pour te rassurer. J'ai été stupide et minable. Je regrette tellement, dit Edward en me regardant avec son regard le plus pénétrant.

J'allai parler quand il continua.

-Je n'ai réfléchis qu'à moi et ma liberté, les choses dont je serai privé si j'assumai cet enfant. J'ai eu peur aussi, peur de ne pas m'en sortir, peur de me perdre et de perdre mon mode de vie. C'est sur la route que j'ai compris ça. Seulement Isabella, ma vie c'est toi, quel que soit le mode de vie que j'ai, tant que tu es là, tout ira bien. J'ai réalisé que sans toi ma vie n'avait plus de sens. J'ai plusieurs fois rêvé d'être avec toi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours et d'explorer toutes les expériences à explorer avec toi. Et bien voilà, c'est une expérience. J'ai aussi rêvé d'avoir une famille avec toi, c'est en train de se réaliser, certes plus tôt que je l'avais prévu mais ça se réalise. Je suis prêt à avoir cet enfant, je veux qu'il m'appelle papa et qu'il t'appelle maman. Je veux t'avoir dans mes bras tous les jours et pouvoir sentir sa vie évolué en toi, je veux être là pour toi, pour lui, pour nous.

Les larmes avaient inondés ses joues, les miennes m'avaient depuis longtemps assaillie. Rosalie ainsi qu'Alice pleuraient et Jasper et Emmett avaient abandonnés leurs expressions froides pour laisser la douceur envahir leur visage.

-Et c'est pour ça Bella, pour l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi et la sensation de n'être plus entier quand je suis loin de toi…

Il posa un genou à terre et farfouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir un étui bleu roi.

-…que je voudrai Isabella Swan que tu deviennes ma femme. Veux-tu m'épouser, Bella ?

J'allai m'évanouir, l'envie de lui dire oui était tellement forte qu'elle me faisait tourner la tête mais…

-Edward, je..je ne veux pas qu'on se mari par nécessité, je suis enceinte ok mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes…

-Bella, je ne m'oblige à rien du tout. C'est vrai que ma démarche est assez maladroite, mais c'est ce dont j'ai envie. Je veux crier à tout le monde que tu es ma femme et que tu portes mon nom ainsi que mon enfant. Je veux que tout le monde sache l'amour que je te portes et avant tout j'ai envie que tu es confiance en moi et que nous puissions nous aimer librement. C'est ce dont j'ai envie, pas ce dont je pense être obliger de faire. A toi seule reviens la décision de m'accorder ou non ta main si ce n'est pas le cas, je comprendrai, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas été sympa…

-Oui, le coupai-je. Oui, oui et oui ! Je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte !

Il me regarda incrédule.

-Oui ? répéta-t-il.

-Oui Edward, je veux être ta femme et je veux que tu sois mon mari. Je le veux vraiment…

Il se leva et avança doucement avant de me prendre dans ses bras avec une force incroyable. Il me regarda intensément avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes, il m'embrassa passionnément et j'appréciais la sensation de le retrouver. Il m'avait tellement manqué ! Il s'éloigna de moi et me sourit en posant son front contre le mien, il embrassa mon nez, haletant. Il prit ensuite ma main et me passa au doigt une bague, ma bague de fiançailles. Je la regardai en souriant, elle était tout en or, sertis de petits diamants, cette bague était discrète mais tellement belle.

-Je t'aime Bella, je t'aime tellement.

-Moi aussi Edward, tu m'as manqué.

Il m'embrassa encore et s'éloigna quelque peu avant de poser sa main sur mon ventre.

-Je suis là maintenant, je serai toujours là à présent. Pour toi et pour notre bébé, souffla-t-il.

Je pleurais de joie, je l'aimais tellement. Il essuya mes larmes du bout du doigt et embrassa mon nez avant de se tourner vers les autres qui nous regardaient toujours. Rosalie réagit encore une fois la première et me sauta dans les bras en criant :

-Wah Bell's tu vas te marier ! Je suis trop contente !

Je rigolai, elle changeait d'humeur comme de vernis à ongles. Elle s'éloigna de moi et se tourna vers Edward, elle le regarda un moment avant de balbutier :

-Je..je suis désolée, j'aurais pas du…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Rosalie, tu as eu raison, j'aurais fait pareil. J'ai été le pire des cons alors une baffe c'était le minimum, intervint Edward.

-En tout cas je suis contente pour toi, pour vous et j'espère que tout va s'arranger, dit-elle.

Alice me sourit et me prit dans ses bras, elle regarda longuement son frère avant de le prendre lui aussi dans ses bras, Edward sourit.

-Plus d'conneries toi, le menaça-t-elle. Toi Bella, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

-Non, quoi ? demandai-je.

-Shopping ! sourit-elle.

Elle ne perdait vraiment pas le Nord celle-ci. Je souris et elle laissa place à Jasper. Ce dernier me prit dans ses bras en me souhaitant bonne chance avec Charlie, j'allais en avoir besoin. Il félicita Edward pour son temps de réaction mais il lui dit aussi qu'il le comprenait, ce n'était pas vraiment facile d'apprendre ça. Puis c'est Emmett qui vint nous voir.

-Tu vois Izy, il est là, maintenant on est tous là pour toi, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Il s'éloigna et prit Edward dans ses bras.

-Je suis fier de toi p'tit frère, tu t'es enfin rendu compte que ce petit bout de femme était la femme de ta vie. Je suis content pour vous et dis toi que je serais toujours là pour vous, dit Emmett.

-Merci Em', merci pour tout.

Ils se sourirent et c'est quelques minutes après que j'entamais mon bout de fondant au chocolat…

(…)

Edward et moi étions allongé dans la chambre d'amis, sur mon lit. La musique que j'avais mise sur l'ordinateur résonnait doucement :

_You thought we'd be fine_  
(Tu pensais qu'on irait bien)

_All these years gone by  
__(_Toutes ces années durant)

_Now your askin me to listen_  
(Maintenant tu nous demandes d'écouter)

_Well then tell me bout everything_  
(Hé bien dis nous tout)

_No lies we're loosin time_  
(Pas de mensonge, on perd du temps)

_Cause this is a Battle_

(Car c'est une bataille)

_And its your final last call_  
(Et c'est ton dernier appel)

_It was a trial, you made a mistake, we know_  
(C'était un combat, tu as fait une erreur, on le sait)

_But why arent you sorry, why arent you sorry, why?_  
(Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas désolé, pourquoi n'es-tu pas désolé, pourquoi ?)

_This can be better, you used to be happy, try!_  
(Ca pourrait être mieux, tu pourrais être heureux, essaie !)

Oooohhh  
Oooohhh

_You've got them on your side_  
(Ils sont maintenant à tes côtés)

_And they wont change their minds_  
(Et ils ne changeront pas d'avis)

_Now its over_  
(C'est terminé)

_And im feelin like we've missed out on everything_  
(Et j'ai l'impression qu'on a tout gâché)

_I just hope its worth the fight_  
(J'espère juste que ça vaut la peine de se battre)

_Cause this is a __Battle__  
(_Car c'est une bataille)

_And its your final last call_  
(Et c'est ton dernier appel)

_It was a trial, you made a mistake, we know_  
(C'était un combat, tu as fait une erreur, on le sait)

_But why arent you sorry, why arent you sorry, why?__  
__(_Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas désolé, pourquoi n'es-tu pas désolé, pourquoi ?)

_Things could be better, you can be happy, try!_  
(Ca pourrait être mieux, tu pourrais être heureux, essaie !)

Oooohhh  
Oooohhh  
Oooohhh  
Oooohhh

_Cause this is a __Battle_

(Car c'est une bataille)

_And its your final last call...._  
(Et c'est ton dernier appel... ...)

Peut être que c'était différent, mais nous aussi nous allions menait un combat. Mais avant ça il fallait annoncer ma grossesse à Charlie ainsi qu'à Carlisle et Esmée.

C'est en m'endormant dans les bras d'Edward que j'oubliai mes problèmes, l'espace de quelques heures…

* * *

**Alors?***

**Vos impressions? **

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, la blonde n'est rien, vous comprendrez au prochain chapitre ;)**

**Dites moi tout, y'a forcement quelque chose à dire! **

**Troisième fanfic' en vue, j'ai un ptit synopsis:**

**Bella est orpheline, abandonnée par sa mère dé sa naissance, et elle se découvre un frère, un frère de sang, Emmett. Elle va tout faire pour le connaître et elle connaîtra par la même occasion ses amis qui vont devenir les siens, et s'attachera tout particulièrement à Edward.**

**Alors? Je publierai seulement si j'ai des demandes ou sinon j'attendrai :D**

**Bisou et n'oublier pas de reviewer ;)**

**A la prochaine, LiiS'AH :DD**


	20. Chapitre 20: Alors en faite

**Saluut' :)**

**Je suis un petit peu en retard ( d'un jour ) et je m'en excuse...**

**Mais voici le chapitre 20 avec l'annonce au parents :P**

**Tout d'abord je réponds aux review's de non inscrits:**

**Ilonka:** Coucou M'dam :) Je crois que tu es nouvelle, nan? Quoi qu'il en soit je te remercie de me lire et de reviewer, ça remonte toujours le moral :D Bisou & A bientôt, j'espère :)

**moi :D:** Coucou Toi :D Toi aussi je crois que tu es nouvelle, nan? Je pense que je vais publier, ne t'inquiètes pas! En tout cas ta review m'a fait super plaaisir :) Bisou et a très bientôt j'espère ;)

**Aely:** Coucou Mam'zell :) Toi aussi tu es nouvelle :) Ah la blonde! A-t-il ou non couché avec? Telle est la question... Je te dis pas, mais tu peux lire ;) Bisou et à bientôt, j'espère :P

**lovecullenn:** Coucou Miss :) Encore une nouvelle, nan? J'ADORE! Oui le début de chapitre est assez détestable, mais la fin est d'une douceur qui fait oublier le début (ou presque)! Oui, ils vont se marier, c'est coOl hein? Si tu aimes Soleil quand ils embête Emmett, tu vas être contente :D Bisou et a bientôt, j'espère.

**Voili Voilou, je vous ai toute répondu nan?**

**Merci à Gaëlle pour avoir corriger ce chapitre ;) Hé aussi à la Miss Leti60 qui est une fille tout simplement géniale avec un talent immense ( Allez faire un tour sur ses fanfic's ;D)**

**Une petite pensée à Manon ainsi que Ninie08 que j'adore ainsi que ma p'tite Morgane qui liera ce chapitre à son retour de vacances :D  
**

**En tout cas je suis super heureuse de vous voir à chaque chapitre, bien que je crois avoir perdu des lectrices :(**

**Un gros merci à toutes, lectrices et revieweuses :)**

**Bonne Lecture, je vous retrouve en bas :P**

* * *

**POV Bella :**

Je me réveillais doucement et regardais autour de moi. C'est quand je posais les yeux sur cette tignasse cuivrée et ses yeux verts que je recouvrais le sens de l'orientation.

-Bonjour, dis-je, ma voix encore groggy par le sommeil.

-Bonjour mon cœur, me dit Edward.

Je souris, je l'aimais tellement.

-Tu as bien dormis ?

-Oui j'ai eu le droit au sommeil réparateur que je désirais, souris-je. Et toi ?

-Quand tu es dans mes bras je dors toujours bien.

J'embrassais son torse.

-On se lève ?

-C'est toi qui vois mon amour.

-J'ai faim alors on se lève, dis-je en le prenant par la main.

Nous sortions de la chambre et rejoignions la cuisine qui était encore vide. Je regardais dans les placards de Rosalie ce que je pourrais bien déjeuner et décidais de me laisser tenter par de la brioche avec un bon chocolat chaud. Derrière moi j'entendis un bip, je me retournais, Edward me souriait en tenant une tasse fumante.

-Tu bois un chocolat, n'est ce pas ?demanda-t-il.

-Oui et toi tu veux quoi ?

-La même chose que toi, dit il en sortant une deuxième tasse du micro ondes.

Je souris et posais la brioche sur la table, il en découpa un morceau et le posa devant moi, puis il s'en coupa un bout.

-Dis, tu sais où est Soleil ?demandai-je en trempant ma brioche dans le chocolat.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas vu.

-J'espère qu'il est pas avec Emmett, à force il va le jeter par la fenêtre.

Edward rigola et se releva pour mettre des croquettes dans la gamelle du chat.

-Ca va le faire venir, dit il en se rasseyant.

-Hum…pas sur.

Je mangeai tranquillement, cette fois ci le chocolat ne me fit pas vomir. Soleil ne réapparut pas, pauvre Emmett. Des pas dans l'escalier se firent entendre et Jasper apparut dans la cuisine, torse nu, les cheveux en bataille et la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue. Je souris et me levai pour préparer le bol de céréales à mon cousin. Je le déposais devant lui et lui embrassais le sommet du crâne avant de me rasseoir et de finir mon p'tit dej. Je parlais avec Edward de Soleil, Jasper restait silencieux, la tête plongée dans son bol. Tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas parler à Jazz dés le matin, en tout cas pas avant qu'il ait déjeuné. Il finit son bol et le débarrassa en emportant ma tasse vide au passage. Il revint et embrassa mon front avant de dire :

-Bonjour tout le monde.

Et voilà, il était réveillé.

-Salut Jazz, dit Edward.

-'Lut, dis-je.

-Bien dormis ?

-Bien et toi ?demanda mon homme, mon fiancé.

-Très bien.

Des pas résonnèrent à nouveau et cette fois ci ce fut Emmett qui apparut. Il salua tout le monde avant d'embrasser ma joue.

-Bon viens là sale bête, dit-il en regardant dans les escaliers.

Je vis Soleil arriver dans la cuisine et venir se frotter aux pieds d'Emmett.

-Nan, nan, tiens y'a tes croquettes, tu les bouffes et tu me laisses tranquille, lui dit Emmett en le posant devant sa gamelle.

Il vint ensuite s'asseoir près de moi et pris un bout de brioche, je lui tendis une tasse de chocolat et il me remercia. Après avoir finit de déjeuner il me regarda et caressa ma joue.

-Ca va toi ? Enfin vous, sourit-il.

-Ca va merci Emmett, dis-je en souriant.

J'aimais la façon dont Emmett parlait du bébé, pour le moment c'était le seul qui le rendait aussi réel, comme une véritable personne. Emmett avait gardé ce quelque chose enfantin qui lui permettait d'avoir l'esprit plus ouvert que les autres. Alice et Rosalie descendirent très peu de temps après et une fois que tout le monde eu déjeuner Jasper posa la question fatidique :

-Vous allez l'annoncer à qui en premier, Charlie ou Carlisle et Esmée ?

Edward me regarda, je ne savais pas non plus. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

-Je pense que nous devrions aller le dire à Esmée et Carlisle d'abord, proposa Edward.

-Pourquoi ?demanda Rosalie.

-Je pense qu'ils prendront mieux la nouvelle que Charlie et puis si Charlie me met dehors au moins on ne sera pas obliger d'attendre pour mettre mes parents au courant, dit Edward.

Je ne dis rien, il avait raison. J'appréhendais plus la réaction de Charlie que celle des parents d'Edward.

-Ouais t'as raison, dit Jazz.

-Vous voulez qu'on soit présent ?demanda Alice.

-C'est vous qui voyez, dit Edward. Bella tu as une préférence toi ?

-Je pense que pour Charlie nous ne devrions y aller que tous les deux, qu'il ne pense pas que c'est le dernier à le savoir, fis-je en prenant sa main.

-Bah il sera le dernier à le savoir, nan ? demanda Emmett.

-Oui mais il est pas censé être au courant de ça, dis-je.

Tout le monde sourit et je décidais d'aller me préparer. Je mis un jean slim et un débardeur blanc, je pris une chemise à carreau qui appartenait à Rosalie. N'ayant pas l'envie de me maquiller je redescendis et retrouvais les autres, tous prêts.

-Bon alors Bella avec Edward et Jasper et Alice avec moi, dit Rosalie.

-Bah, et moi ? demanda Emmett.

-Oui, tu viens avec moi, c'est évident non ?

-Ouais dis plutôt que tu voulais me laisser ici, avec ce chat, accusa-t-il en se rapprochant de la porte. J'éclatais de rire en caressant mon chat, je le déposai a terre et nous sortions. Je pris place sur le siège passager de la Volvo et Edward fermait la porte derrière moi. Il prit place derrière le volant et démarra la voiture. Nous quittions Forks et Edward prit la route qui menait à chez lui. J'appréhendais tellement la réaction de Carlisle et Esmée, Edward me regarda et me prit la main.

-Qu'est ce que tu as Bella ?me demanda-t-il en fixant la route.

-J'ai tellement peur Edward, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme une fille qui piège leur fils, soufflai-je.

-Bébé, tu ne penses pas ça quand même. Mes parents ne sont pas comme ça, et puis, ils t'aiment, tu ne l'as pas vu depuis le temps ? Mes parents ne songeront pas à ça une seule minute, ni même une seule seconde, fit Edward en serrant ma main un peu plus.

Je méditais ses paroles quelques secondes, mais quelque chose me dérangeait.

-Oui mais regarde, maintenant que j'ai cette bague autour du doigt, ça renforce l'idée que j'ai eu envie de te piéger, tu imagines ce qu'ils vont…

-Bella, personne n'a piégé personne. Je t'aime et c'est ce qui compte, je ne laisserais personne, je dis bien personne, croire ou dire le contraire, me coupa Edward.

-Je t'aime aussi Edward, dis-je.

-Dans ce cas, tout ira bien…

Il se garait devant le garage et je descendais de voiture, il me prit la main et nous allions vers la porte d'entrée. Esmée ouvrit la porta avant même qu'Edward ait touché la poignée.

-Bonjour mes chéris, dit-elle en nous enlaçant à tour de rôle.

-Bonjour Esmée, lui dis-je.

-'Lut m'man, fit Edward.

Elle nous entraîna dans le salon et nous fit asseoir sur le canapé, puis fila à la cuisine. Quand elle revint elle avait plusieurs verres ainsi que du jus de fruits.

-Bella tu en veux ?

-Oui s'il vous plait, souris-je.

-Edward ?

-Quelle question bien sur que j'en veux.

Esmée sourit en lui donnant un verre de jus de fruits, elle m'en donna un et s'assit sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait en face de nous.

-Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? demanda Esmée.

-Très bonne, répondîmes-nous tous en chœur.

La mère d'Edward sourit et nous entendions la porte d'entrée, Esmée se leva pour accueillir les autres. Jasper s'assit sur un autre fauteuil, Alice sur ses genoux et Emmett prit place à côté de moi tandis que Rosalie s'asseyait à son côté. Emmett prit ma main, et me lança un regard encourageant. Rosalie ainsi qu'Alice et Jasper nous sourirent.

-On attends Carlisle, me souffla Edward dans le coin de l'oreille.

J'acquiesçai et Esmée refit son apparition, elle revenait de la cuisine avec des verres supplémentaires.

-Papa arrive bientôt ? demanda Alice.

-Oui il vient de quitter, il sera là dans une minute ou deux, dit Esmée en souriant.

Je tremblais, Edward m'attira dans ses bras et je laissais aller ma tête contre son torse tandis qu'il caressait et embrassait mes cheveux. Je commençais à stresser.

-Vous n'avez pas pris Soleil ? demanda la mère d'Edward.

- Non ! répondit précipitamment Emmett.

Esmée s'étonna devant sa réaction et je souris, il en avait vraiment horreur à force. Un bruit de voiture dans l'allée fit disparaître mon sourire et grandir ma peur. Carlisle entra dans la maison et apparut dans le salon en souriant

-Bonjour tout le monde !

-Bonjour, répondis-je en même temps que les autres.

Carlisle embrassa Esmée et s'assit sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

-Vous allez bien ?demanda le Docteur Cullen.

-Ca va, répondit Edward.

-Ouais, répondirent les autres.

Je restais muette, je ne savais pas vraiment comment j'allais.

-Bella ? Ca va ? Tu es toute pale, remarqua Carlisle.

-Papa, dit Edward. On voudrait te parler, enfin vous parler à maman et toi.

Carlisle détacha son regard de sur moi et regarda son fils avant de dire :

-Oui bien sur fils. Les autres si vous pouviez…

-Non, ils peuvent rester, ça ne nous dérange pas, intervint Edward.

-Dans ce cas parle fiston, on t'écoute…

Edward raffermit sa prise sur ma taille et je me relevais quelque peu.

-Comme vous le savez, ça fait maintenant sept mois que je connais Bella et cinq mois que nous sommes ensemble. De toute mon existence je n'ai jamais vu une femme aussi belle, aussi douce, aussi intelligente et aussi souriante qu'elle, c'est elle que j'aime et je sais du plus profond de moi-même que ça ne changera jamais. Je veux vivre avec elle tout ce qu'il y a à vivre et ressentir tous ce qu'il y a à ressentir. Je veux être là pour apprécier chacun de ses sourires et pouvoir étancher chacune de ses peines. Je ne laisserai Bella pour rien au monde, je veux être le père de ses enfants et je veux être celui qui les protègera à tout jamais. C'est pour ça que je veux être un père présent et aimant pour l'enfant qu'elle porte, dit Edward.

Les larmes avaient envahit mon visage, Edward me regarda et mes sourit avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres, il essuya mes larmes et nous regardions le fauteuil où se trouvaient Carlisle et Esmée. Carlisle était comme sous le choc et la bouche d'Esmée formait un « O ». Le docteur Cullen reprit ses esprits plus vite qu'Esmée.

-Tu es enceinte Bella ?

-Oui, je le suis, dis-je.

-Et vous comptez garder ce bébé ?demanda-t-il.

-Oui, on va garder notre bébé, acquiesça Edward.

-Mais Edward, vous n'avez que dix-huit ans…

-Peut être mais je suis entièrement prêt à assumer cet enfant.

-Et toi Bella, es tu prêtes à être mère ?

-Oui, je suis totalement prête à être mère, ce bébé est le mien et je veux lui donner le meilleur de moi-même, répondis-je.

-Mais vous n'avez même pas d'argent…

-S'il le faut, je travaillerai. J'ai la récompense de mon concours de piano ce qui nous fait déjà une bonne somme, dit Edward.

-Et puis moi aussi j'ai un compte où se trouve de l'argent, c'est une bonne somme aussi, affirmai-je.

-Et je suis prêt à les aider, dit Emmett.

-Moi aussi, dit Rosalie.

-Moi aussi, renchérit Jasper.

-Je serai toujours là pour eux, dit Alice.

Carlisle nous regarda à tour de rôle, puis Esmée demanda :

-Depuis combien de temps êtes vous au courant ?

Edward répondit tout en racontant :

-Rosalie, Jasper et Bella depuis jeudi soir et Emmett, Alice et moi depuis hier matin. Quand Bella m'a annoncé ça, je n'ai pas réagit comme il le fallait, je suis partis alors que j'aurais du la rassurer. J'ai pris la Volvo et je suis partit vers Seattle, je ne réfléchissais à plus rien, je ne pensais qu'à moi. Je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde sur tout le trajet à dans quel état j'avais pu laisser Bella ou même ce qu'elle faisait au même moment. La route défilait et c'est sans y faire attention que je m'arrêtais devant une bijouterie. Je suis entré et j'ai regardé un peu partout. Une vendeuse blonde est arrivée vers moi, une blonde aux yeux marron, elle m'a proposé ses services et m'a demandé ce que je voulais en venant ici. Je lui ai répondu que je voulais faire savoir à tout le monde que j'aimais une femme et que cette femme je voulais qu'elle soit mienne. Je lui ai dit que je voulais donc une bague de fiançailles. Nous avons regardé ensemble les différentes bagues qui se trouvaient dans le magasin et l'une d'entre elle a attiré mon regard. En or, serties de petits diamants, discrètes mais vraiment magnifique, comme Bella, cette bague ressemblait à Bella. J'ai regardé la vendeuse aux yeux marrons, ce n'était pas un beau marron pas comme les yeux de Bella, et je lui ai dis que je prenais celle-ci. J'ai acheté la bague et j'ai repris la route pour Forks. La route de Seattle n'a jamais été aussi longue que sur le retour, tellement longue et silencieuse, j'ai réfléchis et j'étais sur de moi. Bella est la femme que j'aime et je veux que ce soit ma femme. Je lui ai demandé sa main et elle a dit oui…

Esmée pleurait à présent et Carlisle affichait un air doux, plus si inquiet que celui de tout à l'heure. Esmée se leva de son fauteuil et prit la place d'Emmett en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Elle me regarda, les larmes aux yeux et me prit dans ses bras, mes larmes roulèrent sur mes joues et je répondis à son étreinte, refermant bras sur son dos. Esmée embrassa ma tête avant de s'éloigner et de prendre ma main qui portait la bague. Elle la regarda et leva son visage qui affichait un petit sourire vers moi, elle toucha du bout du doigt mes cernes et dit :

-Ca va toi ?

J'acquiesçai et elle sourit, elle dit ensuite :

-Je vous aiderai, je serai toujours là pour vous.

Je souris tout en pleurant et Esmée prit son fils dans ses bras tout en le félicitant. Carlisle dit ensuite :

-Je serai là aussi, vous pouvez compter sur nous. Ce bébé fera partie de cette famille et je veux être un grand père présent pour lui.

Je souris et me levai pour le serrer dans mes bras, il embrassa mes cheveux et me chuchota à l'oreille

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, on est tous là pour vous, on sera toujours là…

[…]

Edward et moi étions dans la cuisine de Charlie, il buvait un jus de d'orange tandis que je me faisais chauffer un chocolat. Le bip du micro ondes me fit sursauter, j'appréhendais à nouveau. Je m'arrêtais devant le micro onde, qu'est ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire ?

Je sentis deux bras encercler ma taille et Edward posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Ma chérie, ne t'inquiètes pas ça va bien se passer, dit-il.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre Edward, il va mal réagir.

-Mais non tu verras, il va comprendre…

-Edward, nous n'avons que dix-huit ans, sans aucun diplôme, je suis enceinte et on va se marier, dis-je.

Il embrassa ma joue et chuchota ensuite :

-Si tu es enceinte d'a peine un mois, ça fait que tu vas accouché au mois de juillet, on peut s'arranger pour que tu passes le bac après l'accouchement ou même avant si tu en as envie.

-Ouais enfin on verra bien, en attendant le plus dur reste à faire. C'est pas parce que tes parents sont compréhensifs et qu'ils comptent nous aider que Charlie va faire pareil.

Je sortis ma tasse du micro onde et nous retournions nous asseoir à table, je bus tranquillement et m'étouffais presque en entendant la voiture de patrouille arriver. Je regardais la pendule, 12h15, c'était sa pause du midi, ce qui fait que je n'avais que trois quarts d'heure pour lui annoncer ça. Je me levai et sortis les pâtes au gratin du four, j'avais préparé ça pour mon père, ça lui changerait de ses éternels sandwichs. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer sur Charlie, il apparut dans la cuisine après avoir retirer sa veste et son arme de service.

-Bonjour les enfants, comment va ?dit-il en souriant.

-Bonjour Charlie, dit Edward en lui serrant la main.

-Bonjour papa, dis-je.

Il embrassa mon front et je lui posais son assiette à sa place. Il sourit et s'assit après s'être lavé les mains.

-Merci Bell's, mais tu sais j'aurais manger mon sandwich…

-Ca change, lui dis-je en m'asseyant sur les genoux d'Edward.

Il commença à manger.

-Hum c'est super bon, dit-il.

-Merci.

-Charlie on voudrait vous parler, fit Edward.

Mon père releva son regard vers nous et nous fixa quelques instants avant de dire :

-De quoi voudriez vous me parler ?

Je m'éclaircis la gorge, c'était à moi d'en parler.

-De nous papa, on voudrait te parler de nous.

Charlie me regarda avec un air suspect et je fus contente d'avoir mis ma main sur ma cuisse, là il ne pouvait pas voir la bague. Il m'incita à continuer.

-Je suis amoureuse d'Edward, je l'aime de tout mon cœur et apparemment c'est réciproque. On est ensemble depuis avril et je n'ai jamais été aussi bien, Edward est ma moitié, c'est mon repère, il n'y a que dans ses bras que je me sens chez moi. Je veux faire ma vie avec lui, avoir des enfants, vieillir avec lui. C'est pour ça que nous avons décidé de garder le bébé que je porte et aussi de nous marier.

Mon père fit tomber sa fourchette et me fixa de son regard le plus incrédule.

-Tu… tu es enceinte ?!

-Oui papa, soufflai-je en le regardant.

-Tu…tu vas te marier ?!

-Oui aussi…

-Tu comptes garder ce bébé !!?S'énerva-t-il

-Oui, c'est mon bébé, notre bébé et je veux assumer mes responsabilités, dis-je avec assurance.

-Tu es en mesure de l'assumer ce gosse !?

-Je le serai, je serai en mesure de l'assumer.

-Et tu comptes sur qui pour ça ? Hein, sur qui tu comptes ?

-Sur moi ainsi qu'Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Esmée et Carlisle m'ont dit qu'ils nous aideraient…

-Alors c'est ça, tu vas te reposer sur les autres !?

-Elle n'a pas dis ça, commença Edward.

-Oh toi tais toi, parce que je te promets que si je ne connaissais pas aussi bien le code pénale ça ferait déjà belle lurette que tu serais sortis d'ici en rampant ! Le coupa Charlie.

-Je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça, dis-je à mon père.

-Et moi je ne veux pas de ce gosse ici, compris ? Je ne veux même pas entendre ni même voir ce bébé, ok ? Je ne veux pas de ce gosse sous ce toit !

-Mais il est en moi pour le moment !

-Je ne veux pas le savoir, je ne le veux pas sous ce toit ! Tu n'as qu'à prendre les mesures nécessaires pour qu'il ne soit plus en toi, je ne veux pas de gosse, prends les mesures adéquates !

-Oui, tu as raison, je vais prendre les mesures adéquates, sanglotai-je.

-Bien…

-Je vais partir d'ici, je vais m'en aller de chez toi et faire en sorte que ni moi ni ce bébé ne nous retrouvions sous ton toit ! Dis-je en montant dans ma chambre en emmenant Edward avec moi.

Je sortis ma grosse valise de sous le lit ainsi que celle qui se trouvait derrière l'armoire.

-Bella, commença Edward.

-Non ! Le coupais-je.

Je vidais tous mes tiroirs et toute mon armoire dans les valises, je balançai ma trousse de toilette ainsi que mes vestes et mes chaussure, mes photos, mes dvd's, mes cd's, mon appareil photo et mon chargeur téléphone. Je fermais les valises et en prit une, Edward prit l'autre et nous descendions au rez de chaussée. Je remis mes chaussures en vitesse et prit ma veste en cuire qui se trouvait dans la cuisine, sans même prêter attention à Charlie. Ce dernier me suivit jusque dans l'entrée et j'ouvris la porte, prenant mon trousseau de clés au passage.

-Bella…commença mon père.

-Au revoir Charlie, claquai-je en refermant brusquement la porte sur Edward et moi, j'allais jusqu'au coffre de la Volvo et Edward y mit les valises.

Il m'ouvrit la porte passagère et je m'y assis en séchant les larmes qui inondaient mes joues. Edward prit place derrière le volant et démarra rapidement. Il sortit de Forks et j'essayais d'étouffer un énième sanglot. Edward se gara sur le bas coté de la route et m'attira à lui. Je fondis en larmes dans ses bras.

-Bella, souffla-t-il à mon oreille tout en caressant mes cheveux.

-Je-Je te l'a-l'avait dit Ed-Edward ! Il ne-ne veut pas de no-notre bébé ! Sanglotai-je dans son cou.

-Bella, il a dit ça sur le coup de la colère il ne le pensait pas vraiment, tempéra Edward.

-Je-Je m'en fi-fiche je ne veux plu-plus le voir !

-Pour le moment on va aller à la villa, expliquer ça à Carlisle et Esmée et on verra après d'accord ?

-D'accord, dis-je en me rasseyant correctement.

-Pleure plus femme de ma vie, on y arrivera t'inquiète, on s'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte…

**POV Esmée**

Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure qu'Edward et Bella étaient parti annoncer la grossesse de celle-ci à Charlie. _Bella est enceinte_. Ca allait être dur pour eux, mais nous serions tous là, nous sommes une famille, une famille qui va accueillir un membre supplémentaire. _Je vais être grand-mère !_ Je souris à cette idée et Carlisle qui était en face de moi me dit :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, je réfléchissais aux enfants, avouai-je.

Il sourit encore.

-Avoues que tu es contente qu'Edward ait demandé Isabella en mariage ?

-Oui, il l'aime et elle fait partit de la famille…

-C'est vrai. Je suis content aussi, malgré qu'ils soient trop jeunes.

-Oui mais Carlisle ils sont très mûrs et puis nous n'étions pas beaucoup plus vieux quand nous nous sommes mariés.

Mon mari sourit.

-Oui mais l'époque était différente Esmée, nous étions plus en mesure de travailler et beaucoup plus débrouillard.

-Ca c'est une excuse de vieux Carlisle, l'époque n'était pas si différente et nos enfants sont très débrouillards. Je sais qu'ils s'en sortiront avec ce bébé, on sera là…

-Ton rêve se réalise, tu vas devenir grand-mère, dit Carlisle.

Je souris.

-En effet, et je suis contente que Bella soit l'une des mères de mes petits enfants. Elle est très intelligente et puis elle est autonome…

-Elle me rappelle toi à son âge, sauf que tu étais un peu plus excentrique sur certains sujets, comme Alice.

-Edward et Emmett ont trouvés des femmes très bien et Alice a trouvé Jasper, il est idéal pour elle, nous avons de la chance quand même.

-Oui c'est sur…

J'entendis le bruit de la Volvo devant la villa et j'entendis aussi Edward ouvrir la porte et demander de l'aide à Emmett. J'allais dans le salon et poussais un cri de stupeur en voyant Edward portait Bella à bout de bras.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? S'inquiéta Emmett en dégageant le canapé pour qu'Edward puisse y allonger Bella.

-Rien, Charlie a mal réagit et elle en pleure, occupe toi d'elle, je vais chercher un verre d'eau.

Emmett allongea correctement Bella et j'allais chercher une couverture. Je me rapprochais du canapé et enveloppais Isabella dans la couverture, elle pleurait et des spasmes perturbaient sa respiration. Je me mis à genoux à côté sa tête et dégageais ses cheveux de sur son visage.

-Bella ? Appelais-je.

-O-Oui ?

-Que s'est il passé ?

-Cha-Charlie a ma-mal réagit quand j-je lui ai an-anoncé ma grossesse, hoqueta-t-elle.

-Calme toi ma puce, calme toi.

Je la pris dans mes bras et la laissais sangloter dans mon cou tout en essayant de l'apaiser à l'aide de caresse et de paroles réconfortantes. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et sa respiration se fit plus régulière et ses larmes plus rares. Elle s'éloigna quelque peu et se redressa, elle s'assit et je m'assis à côté d'elle. Emmett la prit dans ses bras, en lui caressant les cheveux. Le visage triste de mon fils montrait bien qu'il aimait Bella sans parler d'Edward qui souffrait à cette vision. Carlisle était triste lui aussi et Alice ainsi que Jasper et Rosalie semblait malheureux face à ce tableau. J'éprouvais moi-même un sentiment de tristesse profond en voyant Bella dans cet état.

-Charlie n'a pas accepté l'annonce de ma grossesse ainsi que celle de mes fiançailles. Il a commencé à s'énerver et a me dire qu'il ne voulait pas de cet enfant, qu'il n'en voulait pas sous son toit même si ce bébé était en moi, il m'a dit que je n'avais qu'a prendre les mesures adéquates pour y remédier. J'ai pris les mesures adéquates mais ce n'était pas celles auxquelles il pensait, j'ai pris toutes mes affaires et je suis partie avec mes deux grosses valises, raconta Bella.

C'était donc ça, Charlie n'avait pas accepté la grossesse de Bella et lui avait apparemment suggéré d'avorter.

-Tu as pris toutes tes affaires de chez Charlie ?demanda Jasper.

-Oui tout, il ne veut pas de ce bébé sous son toit et moi je ne veux pas abandonner mon bébé…

-Tu n'as qu'à venir chez nous Bell's, il y a la chambre d'ami et puis on sera là, dit Rosalie.

J'adressais un regard à Carlisle et remarquais à son expression qu'il pensait exactement la même chose que moi.

-Bella va rester ici. Vous êtes déjà deux à votre charge et puis elle sera un peu plus éloignée de Charlie. De plus je pourrais suivre sa grossesse d'un peu plus près et lui donner des conseils au quotidien, dit mon mari.

Je pris Bella dans mes bras et lui donnait tout l'amour que je donnais à mes enfants tout en lui embrassant le front.

-Qu'en dis tu Bella ?demandai-je.

-Moi tant que je suis avec vous, Edward et le bébé, je m'en fiche, dit-elle.

-Dans ce cas, c'est réglé. Nous prenons Bella en charge jusqu'à nouvel ordre, dit Carlisle.

-Ca ne vous dérange pas ?demanda Bella.

-Tu sais Bella tu fais partie de la famille depuis longtemps, on t'aime tous ici. De plus je veux te voir chaque jour et pouvoir voir évoluer ce bébé qui sera mon petit fils ou ma petit fille à travers toi, la rassura Carlisle.

Bella sourit et Emmett alla chercher les valises dans le coffre de la Volvo. Edward prit sa place et Bella se cala contre son torse.

-Merci Maman, me dit-il.

-Merci à toi mon fils, je vais être grand-mère, souris-je.

Il sourit à son tour et Bella dit avec malice.

-Emmett ?

-Oui Izy ?

-Tu veux me rendre un service ?

-Tout ce que tu veux sœurette…

-Va chercher Soleil qui est resté chez Rose, sourit-elle.

-Izy t'abuse !

-C'est ça les femmes enceinte vieux, rigola Jasper. Viens j'y vais avec toi comme ça on ramène l'Audi ici.

Emmett bougonna et tout le monde rigola. J'aimais la famille que nous étions devenus et j'aimerai encore plus cette famille quand elle sera composée du bébé que sera mon petit fils ou ma petite fille d'ici quelques mois.

* * *

**Voilà!**

**Alors qu'est ce que vous en dites?**

**Une review? S'il vous plait, je suis presque à 200, on les dépasse?**

**Je ne sais pas trop quand je posterai le chapitre 21, peut être le week end prochain, mais rien est sur...**

**Je vais publier la troisième fanfic' pour celle que ça interesse, elle s'intitulera: 'Une amitié fraternelle', mettez moi en alerte auteur ;)**

**Ps: Est ce que l'une d'entre vous se porterait garante pour me donner des informations sur la grossesse et tout ce qui va avec, quelqu'un ayant de la pratique. Je ne connais que la théorie, et oui je n'ai que 14 ans ( Presque 15 quand même ! ). Si oui faite moi le savoir s'il vous plait :)**

**Bisou et a la prochaine ;)**

**Prenez soin de vous, je vous adore ;D**

**Liisa's**


	21. Chapitre 21: Première visite

**Hello Hello !**

**Alors comment allez vous..? Bien j'espère, c'est tout ce que je vous souhaite :)**

**Alors voici le chapitre n°21, je crois que je suis a peu près dans les temps :D Il est un peu plus court que d'habitude mais je pense que vous l'aimerez quand même :P**

**Alors réponses aux reviews des non inscrit:**

Ilonka: Coucou Mam'zell :D Oui je vais essayer de retenir que c'est pas M'dame, mais ne coris pas que c'est méchant, loin de là! Je suis contente alors si tu laisses une review de temps en temps et puis si tu lis, c'est le principal ;) Bisou et à bientôt!

PatiewSnow: Coucou Miss :) Je crois que tu es en retard d'un chapitre, si t'arrives à rattraper ;) Oui l'imprtant c'est ce qu'il sait sait ce qu'il veut maintenant :D Mon autre Fanfic' a été publiée! Merci et Bisou!!

Vanessa : Saluut! Merci, je suis contente que tu apprécies ce que j'écris ^^ Merci de m'avoir proposé ton aide, mais tu remarqueras que quand tu écris une adresse, sans les espaces, celle ci n'apparaît pas ;) Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai su m'en sortir mais ta proposition m'a vraiment touchée ;D Bisou et à bientôt j'espère !

Vinciane: Re Coucou Miss :) Je suis contente que ça soit sur ma fanfic que tu laisses ta première review :D Pour ce qui est des trucs pour la grossesse, je te remercie mais je crois que là j'ai a peu près tout ce qu'il me faut ;) C'est un réel plaisir de t'aider, et je t'apprécies vraiment! On en reparle tout à l'heure! Bisou et à très vite!

**Je crois vous avoir toutes répondu, nan?**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, 210! C'est super magnifique :)**

**J'adresse un gros merci à toutes ****celle qui m'ont apporter leur aide ou encore proposé, ça me touche vraiment! Vous êtes super!**

**Peut être que la miss BellaJasper, comprendra le clin d'oeil que je lui fais dans ce chapitre! La miss Mélodie comprendra dans les chapitres suivant :D**

**Merci à Gaëlle pour m'avoir relu et corrigé! T'es géniale!**

**Bon STOP au blablatages interminables, je vous laisse lire, mais vous retrouve en bas :D**

**Bonne Lecture!!**

**

* * *

**

**POV Bella :**

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours, trois jours que j'étais chez les Cullen. Trois jours que je n'avais aucune nouvelle de mon père.

-Bébé ? m'appela Edward.

-Humm ? Demandai-je en sortant de mes pensées.

-On y va, t'es prêtes ?

-Ouais je vais chercher mes converses…

J'allais dans le placard et pris mes chaussures noires. Je les enfilais rapidement.

-Je vous préviens, soyez attentifs, je veux tout savoir mot pour mot ! nous avertit Emmett.

-Mais Emmett, elle va juste poser des questions à Bella et lui donner quelques conseils, répondit Esmée.

-Je veux tout savoir, s'entêta Emmett.

Je souris et embrassai sa joue ainsi que celle de Rosalie, qui dormait la tête sur ses genoux et pris Esmée dans mes bras.

-A tout à l'heure mes chéris…

-A tout à l'heure Esmée.

-A 't à l'heure m'man !

Je pris la main d'Edward et nous sortions de la villa, il m'ouvrit la porte de la Volvo et vint se placer derrière le volant. Il démarra la voiture et prit la route de l'hôpital.

-Tu appréhendes ?me demanda-t-il.

-Oui et non, je sais que je suis enceinte, c'est plutôt ce qu'elle va me faire, avouai-je.

-Tu sais Bella, je connais le Docteur Sonia depuis plus de 19 ans maintenant, elle est super sympa, dit-il en me prenant la main.

-Bah, t'as même pas 18 ans et demi !

-Elle s'occupait de moi et Alice, elle a eu Emmett aussi, sourit-il. C'est pour ça que Carlisle à toute confiance en elle.

Il se gara et sortit de la voiture pour venir m'ouvrir la portière. Je pris sa main et il embrassa mon front avant de nous emmener vers le bâtiment. Je n'aimais pas vraiment les hôpitaux, ils avaient traumatisé mon enfance, je serrais un peu plus la main d'Edward. Il nous fit monter quelques marches et nous arrivâmes devant une porte où Edward toqua.

-Entrez, entendis-je.

Edward ouvrit la porte et nous fis entrer dans le bureau qui était apparemment celui de Carlisle.

-Ah, les enfants. Ca va ? demanda-t-il en se levant.

-Oui ça va, répondit Edward.

-Et toi Bella ?

-Ca va aussi …

-J'ai vu Victoria tout à l'heure, apparemment elle est contente de vous recevoir, fit Carlisle en se rasseyant en même temps que nous.

-Victoria ?répétai-je.

-Oui c'est Victoria, Victoria Sonia, me dit Edward.

-Ah ok…

-Je vous accompagne et après je vais voir mon dernier patient.

-Tu rentres après ?

-Oui, j'ai finis.

Nous nous levâmes et sortions du bureau du docteur.

-Sydney, savez vous où est Victoria?

-Oui Monsieur Cullen, elle est dans son bureau, dit la femme du nom de Sydney.

-Bien merci.

Carlisle nous emmena ensuite dans le fond du couloir et toqua à une porte.

-Oui ?

J'entrais à la suite de Carlisle et d'Edward.

-Oh mais c'est vous ! Ah Edward comme tu as grandit, dit le docteur en se levant.

Elle devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années. Ses grands cheveux d'un roux flamboyant tombant en cascade dans son dos, elle avait des yeux vert clair et un sourire sympathique. Elle regarda Edward et lui donna une brève étreinte. Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi.

-Et toi tu dois être Bella, j'ai tellement entendu parler de toi, dit-elle en m'offrant un très beau sourire. Entre Carlisle qui me parle qu'Edward a une petite amie et encore Carlisle qui me parle qu'il va être grand père, je peux vous dire que Carlisle parle beaucoup en ce moment !

Je souris tandis que Carlisle rosissait un peu.

-Allez, j'ai un patient à voir, dit ce dernier en s'en ouvrant la porte.

-Oui, va ! Je m'occupe d'eux.

-J'espère bien, taquina Carlisle. Parce que sinon…

-File !

Carlisle sourit une dernière fois et referma la porte derrière lui. Victoria sourit et reporta son attention sur nous.

-Allez y, asseyez vous, dit-elle en prenant place derrière son bureau. Alors comme ça tu es enceinte Bella, et bien nous allons faire une prise de sang et je vais t'expliquer un peu comment tout cela fonctionne…

[…]

J'enlevais mes converses et les posaient dans le placard. Je sentis Edward m'enlevait ma veste et je fus à peine relever qu'il me serrait déjà dans ses bras, lui et moi étions plus qu'heureux. Jasper arriva à ce moment là :

-Bon Edward j'ai pas vu ma cousine depuis hier alors tu te descotches de là une seconde ?

Edward rit mais obtempéra. Jasper me prit dans ses bras et embrassa ma tempe.

-Nos habitudes du matin me manques cruellement, dit-il.

-Oui, à moi aussi Jazz.

Il me sourit et s'éloigna, nous allions tout trois dans le salon et Esmée arrivait avec deux verres de jus d'orange supplémentaire. Jasper s'assit à côté d'Alice et j'allais prendre place à côté d'Edward quand Emmett me tira la manche et me fit tomber dans le canapé à côté de lui.

-Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

-Hé, mais ça je peux te le dire tout en étant à côté d'Edward, dis-je en me rasseyant sur les genoux d'Edward.

Emmett leva les yeux au ciel et je vis que tout le monde nous écoutaient. Carlisle avait l'air intrigué, Esmée était rayonnante et Jasper, Alice ainsi que Rosalie et Emmett étaient pendu à mes lèvres.

-Elle m'a posé des questions pour pouvoir évalué depuis combien de temps je suis enceinte, elle m'a aussi demandé de lui décrire les symptômes que j'avais eu, elle m'a fait une prise de sang...

-Et t'es pas tombé les pommes ? Me demanda Jasper en souriant.

-Mais Jazz ! Tais toi elle parle ! Intervint Emmett.

-Bin c'est…

-Chut ! C'est de mon neveu ou ma nièce qu'il s'agit là !

Je rigolais et Jasper lança un coussin dans la tête à Emmett.

-Continue Bella, m'incita Esmée en prenant le coussin d'Emmett, qui allait le rejeter à Jasper.

-Ensuite elle m'a pesée et à aussi remplit des papiers administratifs, elle m'a d'ailleurs donné les papiers pour la déclaration de grossesse, l'ordonnance pour le bilan sanguin et l'analyse d'urine et l'autre ordonnance pour la première échographie !

Je vis Emmett réfléchir et dire :

-Tu vas devoir faire pipi dans un tube ?!

Je levai les yeux au ciel et Rosalie lui mit une claque derrière la tête.

-Tu devrais le faire toi et on emmènerait ça dans un laboratoire pour savoir si t'es doté d'un cerveau, soupira-t-elle.

-Bah si j'en avait un p'tit là tu viens de le désintégrer avec ta claque ! Se plaignit Emmett en se frottant le crâne.

-Bon chut, j'écoute ! Elle parle de ma nièce là ! Intervint Alice.

-Ta nièce ? Répéta Edward.

-Oui. Ca sera une fille, dit Alice. C'est logique parce que Bella n'aime pas faire du shopping donc du coup elle va nous faire un bébé qui aura deux fois plus envie shopping qu'elle et ça peut être qu'une fille.

Edward soupira et je continuai.

-Elle m'a aussi expliqué que les trois premiers mois étaient les plus risqués et qu'il fallait que je fasse attention à ce que je faisais et si possible éviter les activités épuisantes.

-Edward je sens que tu vas être frustré ces prochains mois, se moqua Emmett.

-Et je sens que tu vas être solidaire avec ton frère si tu continues, répliqua Rosalie.

-Quoi ? Mais euh… C'est bon je me tais, dit il.

Nous éclations de rire et Esmée me demanda de terminer.

-Elle m'a prescrit des vitamines aussi. Et puis elle m'a demandé de lui raconter un peu mes conditions de vie, elle a même dit « Il vaut mieux que tu me le dise si Carlisle t'embête et comme ça demain je l'engueule… ».

Carlisle sourit et Esmée rigola.

-Pis voilà, finit Edward.

-C'est quand la première échographie ? demanda Alice.

-Dans 1 mois…

-Cool !

Je souris et me laissais tomber sur Edward, calant ma tête dans son cou, il referma ses bras sur ma taille.

-Et Bella ? demanda Emmett.

-Ouais ?

-Quand elle t'a fait la prise de sang, t'es tombée dans les pommes ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'Esmée lui avait déjà lancé le coussin en pleine tête et que Rosalie lui avait remit une claque. Je rigolais.

[…]

Nous étions tous à table, Esmée avait fait du gratin de courgettes. Emmett avait grimacé en sachant ça. Esmée lui servit une grosse assiette et il écarquilla les yeux. Elle prit ensuite mon assiette et me servit, je la remerciai et pris ma fourchette. Je goûtais et fonçais immédiatement aux toilettes. Edward arriva derrière moi et releva mes cheveux tandis que je me vidais l'estomac.

-Bon et bin apparemment le gratin de courgette ça ne passe pas, dit-il.

Je me rinçais la bouche et retournais dans la salle à manger.

-Tu veux que je te fasses autre chose ma chérie ?me demanda Esmée inquiète.

-Non laissez Esmée, je vais aller me faire une omelette, ça ne vous dérange pas ?

-Vas-y tu es ici chez toi.

-Merci.

-Moi aussi j'en veux de l'omelette, dit Emmett en se levant. J'aime pas le gratin de courgette.

-Emmett mange ça, dit Esmée.

-Mais maman, pour une fois que j'aime pas quelque chose, laisse moi me faire une omelette steuplait ! Se plaignit-il.

-Vu comme ça, il n'a pas tort, sourit Carlisle.

Esmée soupira, vaincu. Emmett m'accompagna à la cuisine.

-Tu sors les œufs ?

-Combien ?

-T'en veux beaucoup ?demandai-je.

-Quelle question, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Sors en 5…

Il m'en donna 6, je le regardais.

-C'est pour être sur, je préfère en mettre un de plus au cas où, se justifia-t-il.

-M'ouais…

Je fis rapidement l'omelette et nous retournions dans la salle. Je pris place à côté d'Edward et ce dernier me sourit en me prenant la main. Après avoir mangés, Esmée m'interdit de débarrasser et Alice me remplaça. Nous regardions un peu la télé puis montions à l'étage. Je pris ma douche et enfilais mon pyjama avant de rejoindre Edward sous les couvertures. Je posai ma tête sur son torse et il mit ses bras autour de ma taille. Nous restions longtemps ainsi en silence jusqu'à ce qu'Edward me dise :

-Je suis si heureux avec toi Bella.

Je souris et plongeais mes yeux dans l'océan d'émeraude que m'offraient les siens.

-Moi aussi mon amour, je t'aime tellement, chuchotai-je.

-Tu te rends compte, on va avoir un bébé, sourit-il.

-Ca ne te fait pas peur ?

-Tant que je sais que c'est notre enfant, à toi et à moi, qu'il est le fruit de notre amour, si tu es avec moi, rien ne me fera peur, plus maintenant.

-Cela fait à peine cinq mois que nous sommes ensemble, tu ne risques pas de regretter de t'engager aussi jeune ?

-C'est toi que j'aime et ça c'est pour l'éternité, je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours, c'est tout ce qui compte. Tu es la femme de ma vie, je le sais.

J'embrassais ses lèvres avec tendresse et il répondit à mon baiser avec une douceur incomparable. Ce baiser scellait toutes nos promesses ainsi que notre amour, il représentait la nouvelle vie que nous choisissions et laissait entrevoir l'avenir heureux auquel nous aspirions…

[…]

Nous étions tous à la cafet' et je mangeai tranquillement ma salade quand je vis Jacob arriver vers nous.

-Indien en vue, dit Emmett.

Jacob salua tout le monde et s'adressa à moi.

-Bell's, tu..tu es enceinte ?

Je faillis recracher ma salade en entendant ça, j'avalais avec difficulté et me tournais vers lui.

-Quoi ?!!

-Je ne l'ai dis à personne, je te demande ça parce que j'y croyais pas, dit Jacob.

Je regardais Edward et ce dernier semblait aussi intrigué que moi.

-Mais comment tu sais ça ?

-C'est Charlie qui l'a dit à Billy hier, il a dit que tu étais enceinte, qu'il avait fait le con et que du coup tu étais partit de chez lui. C'est vrai Bell's, t'es enceinte ?

-Tu racontes ça à qui que ce soit, je te promets que ta pu de dents Jake ! Menaça Emmett.

-J'ai pas l'intention d'en parler !

-De toute façon ils le sauront bien à un moment ou un autre, dit Edward.

-Oui mais autant que ce soit pas tout de suite, il me reste deux mois avant que ça se voit et je compte bien en profiter, dis-je.

Jacob nous regardait incrédule.

-Oui Jake, je suis enceinte d'un mois, lui dis-je.

-Mais comment ça se fait ?

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on t'explique comment on fait les gosses ? demanda Emmett.

-Non mais je veux dire..

-Ce n'était pas voulu Jacob, et pis arrêtes de me parler de ça, j'aimerais manger tranquille.

-Si t'as besoin de mon aide, pour n'importe quoi, tu peux compter sur moi…

-Merci. Et..euh… comment va Charlie ?

-Il fait aller, il s'en veut Bella, il a agit sur le coup de la colère. Tu devrais aller le voir, pour discuter…

-Non ça ne m'intéresse pas pour le moment, c'est encore trop récent, dis-je. Pis je sais même pas si je pourrai lui pardonner.

Jacob se leva et juste avant de partir, il dit :

-Essaye au moins, tu n'as rien à perdre.

Je le regardais s'en aller, il avait raison…

[…]

**POV Edward**

Depuis ce midi, Bella était perdu dans ses pensées, avec les autres nous avions décidé de la laisser tranquille. Même mes parents n'avaient rien dit à notre retour, Esmée l'avait juste prise dans ses bras et Carlisle lui avait un offert un sourire compatissant. Nous avions mangé tranquillement tout en essayant de la faire participer aux conversations et en faisant en sorte que le sujet de la conversation ne lui rappelle rien. Elle avait aidé à débarrasser et été partit sur le canapé. Emmett l'avait simplement prise dans ses bras, en silence. Mon frère était très proche de Bella et ça depuis toujours, ça me réchauffait le cœur, mon frère ne s'attachait pas à grand monde et qu'il aime Bella en tant que membre de la famille à part entière ça me plaisait. Elle était montée prendre une douche après et dés que l'eau s'était arrêtée, je lui avais demandé de m'ouvrir. Une fois rentré dans la salle de bain je refermais la porte derrière moi et la regardais. Elle était enroulée dans une serviette, ses cheveux bouclés encore mouillés mais ce n'était pas pour ça que j'étais venu. Ses yeux étaient rouges. _Elle avait pleuré._ Je la pris dans mes bras et elle laissa libre cour à son chagrin.

-Shh Bella, je suis là, calme toi mon amour, chuchotai-je.

Elle enfonça sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et nous restions ce qui me semblait être une éternité ainsi. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Elle s'éloigna de moi et j'embrassais son front. Elle se mit en pyjama rapidement et rangea sa trousse de toilette.

-Je vais me laver, va te coucher, je te rejoins, lui dis-je.

-Ok…

J'allais jusqu'à la salle de bain destinée aux garçons et y pris ma douche. Je me séchais rapidement et mis mon boxer et un bas de pyjama. Je ressortis et tombais nez à nez avec mon père. Il entra dans la salle de bain et referma la porte.

-Edward, est ce qu'elle va bien ?me demanda-t-il.

-Je crois qu'elle est triste de ce qui se passe avec Charlie, mais elle ne veut pas faire le premier pas, elle lui en veut de trop pour ça.

-Je vois, quoi qu'il en soit, essaye de la réconforter, ce n'est pas bon pour elle ni pour le bébé…

-Je vais faire tout ce que je peux.

-Et pour ce qui est de Charlie laisse le temps faire les choses, n'essaye rien, elle pourrait t'en vouloir. On va attendre et on verra bien, ok ?

-Ouais pa'.

-Allez va avec elle, dit-il.

Je lui souris et ressortais de la salle de bain. J'allais dans ma chambre, notre chambre, et rangeai mes affaires avant de me faufiler sous les couvertures. Bella mit son bras dans mon dos et sa tête sur mon torse dés que j'entrais un contact avec le matelas. Elle ne dit rien et je n'osais rien dire non plus. Elle commença à somnoler et je lui souhaitais une bonne nuit en lui chuchotant un « Je t'aime ».

Elle s'endormit paisiblement et je la regardais dormir longtemps. D'ici quelques mois son ventre serait rond, elle aura des envies de fraises et je l'aimerais encore plus qu'aujourd'hui. C'était elle la femme de ma vie, et je n'avais plus de doutes là-dessus, elle portait mon enfant et bientôt elle porterait mon nom. C'était tout ce que je voulais, c'était tout ce qui suffisait à mon bonheur. Elle, ses caresses, son bonheur, son amour ainsi que ma famille et mon bébé, tout cela me rendrait plus heureux que l'homme le plus heureux du monde…

* * *

**Alors, Alors..?**

**Ca vous a plu? Moi j'ai particulièrement aimé écrire le moment où ils sont tous dans le salon ^^**

**Pour celle que ça intéresse, j'ai publié ma troisième fanfic', elle s'intitule ' Une amitié fraternelle ', allez y faire un tour, tout est dans mon profile ;)**

**Vous me laissez une petite review? Ca me fait toujours plaisir et j'adore vous répondre!**

**Bisou Bisou! Et prenez soin de vous!**

**Je vous ADORE!**

**Lisa..***


	22. Chp 22: Non, l'espoir ne fait pas vivre

_**Hello Hello :)**_

_**Ah je suis contente de vous retrouver! Je sais je suis en retard, mais j'ai du retard un peu partout en ce moment!**_

_**Et puis ce chapitre est plus long, nah! Alors on ne râle pas...**_

_**Bon alors j'ai plusieurs trucs à dire:**_

_**1) Juste WAW! 261 reviews en ce jour! Vous me rendez heureuse comme jamais :)**_

_**2) Un merci à Gaëlle, ma super relectrice! Ainsi qu'à Ninie, Vinciane, Laëtitia, Morgane, Laurie, Mélodie, Julie, Ma ViP & à Charlotte avec qui j'adore discuter et qui me soutiennes en permanence!**_

_**3) Réponses aux reviews des non-inscrits:**_

**100%Edward+Bella:** Coucou Mam'zell :) Je suis contente de voir des nouvelles! Ma fiction te plait, alors j'en suis plus qu'heureuse :) En espérant que ça continue ainsi ;) Bisou et à la prochaine peut être ;D

**Marion: **Hello Miss ! Je pense que c'est la même Marion que pour te revoir et une amitié fraternelle aussi ^^ En tout cas merci beaucoup car tes reviews me font super plaisir et ça me booste vraiment :) J'espère te revoir, en tout cas merci & Bisous!

**PatiewSnow:** Coucou :D Miss je crois que tu es encore en décalé nan? Parce que tes reviews correspondent tout le temps au chapitre précédent. Enfin Bref! Merci d'être là en permanence, ça me fait plaisir ;) Bisou et à une prochaine!

**Ilonka:** Hey Coucou! Je suis contente que ça continue à te plaire, c'est tout ce qui importe ;) Bisou Bisou et j'espère à la prochaine!

**Alicia:** Coucou Miss :) Ah Bella & Charlie! Que va-t-il se passer? Réponse un peu plus bas, mais chuutt! LOL! Bisou Miss et un gros merci pour être là! A la prochaine peut être ;)

_**Alors voilà je crois avoir fait le tour, nan? **_

_**Je fais un petit clin d'oeil aux miss's Vavounette, Alicecullen4ever, anayata, my-fiction-twilight, mastelle, vinie65,bourriquet 87, Mselle Miya et bien d'autres! Vous me suivez depuis longtemps et sur toutes mes fanfic's pour certaines, vos reviews me touchent vraiment et j'adore avoir de vos nouvelles :)**_

_**Une petite question à la Miss Adore Youu, est ce que tu es toujours là? MdR! Je sais mais ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vu et je me demandais..**_

_**Bon avant de vous délivrer ce chapitre j'aimerais faire passer un message qui me tient à coeur, ou plutôt une pub pour des fictions géniales:**_

Califonia Schhol:Bella souhaite tous recommencer, oublier son passé. C'est en Carlifornie qu'elle tentera de se refaire une vie, un nouveau départ. Nouveaux amis, nouveau job, nouvelle école. Mais pas facile lorsque le passé refait surface...

Ressemblance: Bella est devenue un vampire,elle a une fille, une nouvelle vie. Et si même étant vampire elle frôlait la mort ? Arrivera-t-elle a s'en sortir ? Et si une soeur venait parfaire se bonheur?

_**Toutes deux sont écrites par Ninie08, elles sont magnifiques et California School a commencé à peur près e**_**_n même temps qu'une amitié fraternelle. J'adore Ninie, ses histoires et ses répliques délirantes alors allez faire un tour sur mon profil, vous ne serez pas déçus par ses fanfic's ;)_**

**_Bon je vous laisse tranquille et vous retrouve en bas!_**

**_Bonne lecture les amies ;D_**

**_PS: Traditions oblige! J'dois vous rappeler que c'est Stéphenie Meyer la Maman de Twilight et on l'en remercie :)  
_**

* * *

**POV Bella**

( _1 mois après, 1semaine avant Noël _)

Je me réveillais doucement en sentant une chaleur familière caressée mon ventre. J'ouvris les yeux et sourit à Edward, ce dernier regardait mon ventre dénudé et le caressait avec tendresse.

-Bonjour mon cœur, dit-il en approchant son visage du mien.

Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et passais ma main dans ses cheveux.

-Bonjour, dis-je en m'éloignant.

-On se lève ?

-Ouais !

Je me mis debout et m'arrêtais un peu, tout tournait autour de moi.

-Qu'est ce que t'as ?

-Je crois que je me suis levée trop vite.

Il sourit et me pris la main, nous sortions de la chambre et descendis dans la cuisine. Esmée était là avec Carlisle ainsi qu'Emmett et Alice. Nous nous asseyons à la table après avoir dit bonjour à tout le monde et Esmée nous tendit nos déjeuners. Je regardais ma tasse de chocolat avec mon jus d'orange, attendant les nausées. Ces dernières ne me lâchaient pas depuis le gratin de courgette, tous les matins j'y avais droit. Quelques secondes passèrent mais rien ne vint. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Carlisle ainsi qu'Esmée et Edward. Alice sourit en tapant des mains et Emmett sourit aussi. Quand je compris, je souris à mon tour. Doucement je pris ma tasse de chocolat et la portais à ma bouche, je bus une gorgée et attendis. _Rien_.

-Ca va ?me demanda Edward.

Je me tournais vers lui en souriant.

-Très bien !

Il sourit et embrassa mon front. Je déjeunais rapidement et montais me préparer. A peine la porte fermée, on y toqua. J'ouvris et ne fus pas du tout surprise de voir Alice entrer.

-Alice..

-Tiens Izy, tu mets ce jeans et ce chemisier aujourd'hui, dit-elle en posant les habits sur le meuble.

-Mais Alice t'as vu comme c'est décolleté !

-Tu mets ça et tu te tais !dit-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle.

En bougonnant je pris les sous vêtements qui étaient sur le meuble. Je les enfilais et restais bloquée sur le soutient gorge. _Ah nan pas déjà, merde !_

-Alice ?appelais-je.

-Oui ? dit le lutin qui apparemment avait campé devant la porte.

-Entre, dis-je après avoir remis ma nuisette. Je crois que ce soutient gorge est trop étroit, tu es sûre que c'est à la bonne taille.

-Certaine Izy, je vérifie tout le temps, affirma le lutin en prenant le vêtement.

-Dans ce cas, j'ai pris de la poitrine car il ne me va vraiment pas. Donne, il va falloir que je fasses avec, au moins pour aujourd'hui.

-Il en est totalement hors de question, dit-elle. Je reviens.

Elle partit en refermant la porte derrière elle. _La peste, elle a tout prévu. _La porte se rouvrit sur le lutin qui avait un autre ensemble de sous vêtements.

-Tiens ma belle, dit-elle.

-Comment que ça se fait que tu y ais pensé et même pas moi ?

-Bin, disons que moi je vois que tu changes et que je traîne plus souvent dans les boutiques, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je souris et elle sortis de la salle de bain, me laissant seule.

**POV Edward**

Je venais de sortir de la salle de bain quand Bella sortit à son tour de celle des filles. _Parfaitement synchrones. _Elle commençait à partir, apparemment elle ne m'avait pas vu, je la rattrapais et posais ma tête dans son cou avant de poser mes mains sur sa taille. Elle sourit et embrassa ma joue. Je lui pris la main et c'est à ce moment là que je remarquais le décolleté qu'elle portait. _Intéressant._ Elle intercepta mon regard et souleva mon menton pour que je la regarde dans les yeux.

-Edward Cullen, ça ne se fait pas, me morigéna-t-elle.

-Même pas entre fiancés? demandais-je.

Elle sourit et je l'embrassais. Nous approfondissions notre baiser tout en douceur et en caresse, les moments comme celui-ci étaient parfait. _Ou presque._

-Oh pitié, mes yeux innocents. Je crois que je ne reverrais jamais comme avant, se plaignit Emmett en feignant de se frotter les yeux. Bella lui mit une claque derrière la tête. _Une des habitudes qu'elle avait prise à Rose. _

-Ah bin ouais à mon avis y'a un problème parce que celle là tu l'as pas vu venir, rigola-t-elle.

Quand Emmett se retourna, elle mit les mains sur son ventre avant de clamer :

-Femme enceinte, femme enceinte !

Je rigolais et Emmett dit en commençant à descendre les escaliers.

-C'est dans 7 mois Izy, je m'en rappellerais !

-Tu te rappelles déjà pas ce que tu as mangé hier, dit Bella.

-Oui mais ça, ça compte pas ma chérie, il mange tout le temps, il peut pas se rappeler de tout, intervint Esmée qui arrivait derrière nous.

Bella et moi rigolions et Emmett partit en bougonnant dans le salon. Nous descendions au rez de chaussée. Après quelques minutes nous prenions nos sacs et allions tous à l'école

[…]

Bella se tenait à ma droite et nous écoutions le cours de littérature tranquillement. Mike se retourna, regarda Bella, lui sourit et se retourna. Je le regardais faire son numéro plusieurs fois avant de comprendre. _Son décolleté. _J'attendis quelques secondes pour vérifier, son regard plongea dans le décolleté de ma fiancée. _Ma fiancée enceinte en plus !_ Ok, la poitrine de Bella avait prit du volume ces derniers temps, je l'avais assez observé pour le voir. Mais c'est normal, elle était enceinte, enceinte de mon bébé et ce connard était entrain de la mater ! Je serrais les dents et attendis patiemment que Newton se retourne. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps. Je mis un coup de pied habile dans le pied de sa chaise et il tomba dans le vide. Bella sursauta et je me levais pour relever l'autre abruti. Je lui tendis une main, qu'il prit et le relevais. J'accentuais la pression sur son poignet en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Retourne toi encore une fois ou essaye de la mater dans les couloirs et je te promets que les deux cocards que je te ferais t'empêcheront de voir ou mater qui que ce soit avant un bout de temps, sifflai-je.

Il ne dit rien et se contenta de baisser les yeux. Je lâchais son poignet en me rasseyant au côté de Bella. Newton se massa le poignet, il allait sûrement avoir une marque. Je sentis la main de ma belle se glissais dans la mienne et je la regardais. Elle m'adressa un petit signe de tête reconnaissant et nous écoutions de nouveau le cours. A la sonnerie, je regardais attentivement Mike et ce dernier ne releva pas les yeux de ses baskets jusqu'à la porte. Je déposais un baiser sur les lèvres de Bella une fois dans le couloir.

-Tu me prêtes ton écharpes s'il te plait ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je lui tendis le vêtement noir et elle le mit de façon à ce que seul la peau de son cou soit visible. Je l'entendis marmonner :

-Ecouterais plus Alice….complètement folle.

Je souris et l'accompagnais jusqu'en maths où Emmett l'attendait, puis je filais à mon prochain cours.

**POV Bella**

_Et voilà, elle m'obliger à mettre des trucs trop décolleté et Edward avait faillit frapper Mike. Heureusement que c'était la fin de la semaine, parce que je commençais à être fatiguée. De plus, c'était les vacances pour les fêtes après, ça allait être cool._

-Hey Izy !

-Salut Em', dis-je.

-Ca va ?

-Ouais et toi ?

-Ca va, on rentre ?

-Ouaip !

Nous nous installions au fond et après quelques minutes Emmett me chuchota :

-Hey Izy ?

-Quoi ?

-J'ai des bonbons !

-Oh cool, fait tourner !

[…]

J'étais en sport avec Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett. J'attendais dans les gradins, j'étais dispensée. Carlisle avait remplit tout les papiers adéquates, et du coup j'étais dispensée de sport jusqu'à nouvel ordre. _Jusqu'à ce que je sois maman. _Je souris à cette idée, j'allais avoir un bébé, un enfant qui m'appellerait « maman ». Un bout de chou à nourrir, à câliner, à éduquer et à consoler. Une personne pour qui ma présence serait indispensable, je serais son repère, avec Edward. Je sentis deux bras entourés ma taille, un torse contre mon dos et la tête de Jasper se posai sur mon épaule.

-A quoi tu penses ?me demanda-t-il.

-A ton neveu ou ta nièce, souris-je.

Il sourit à son tour et embrassa ma joue.

-Tu me laisseras le porter ?

-Bien sur que oui, cet enfant t'appellera « Tonton » et tu joueras avec lui. Il aura une grande famille, déjà quatre oncles et tantes plus ses grands parents, il a de la chance mon bébé, dis-je en caressant mon ventre.

-Ouais on sera tous là. Il aura plein de cadeaux pour ses anniversaires, ses noëls, il sera bourré de chocolat à Pâques, sans parler de quand on traînera avec lui dans les magasins de jouets juste pour lui faire plaisir.

Je souris à mon cousin.

-Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi Jazz ?

-Bonne question !

Je le pris dans mes bras et inspirai l'odeur de son cou, l'odeur de Jazz avait toujours était réconfortante pour moi.

-Je t'aime tellement Bell's, dit-il.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Jazz.

Le prof nous informa que nous pouvions rejoindre les vestiaires pour nous changer. Je rejoignis donc Rosalie et l'attendais devant les vestiaires. Elle sortit rapidement et nous rejoignions les garçons, je pris la main de mon cousin et nous allions ensemble jusqu'au parking.

-C'est les vacances ! Chantonna Emmett.

-J'ai hâte d'être à demain, dis-je.

-Pourquoi ?

-Demain c'est la première échographie morphologique du bébé, je vais pouvoir entendre son cœur en plus !

-Han…

Je regardais mes amis, leurs yeux pétillaient au moins autant que les miens. Nous arrivions aux voitures et Edward me prit dans ses bras. Après quelques minutes nous allions tous à la villa.

[…]

**POV Emmett :**

Nous venions tous de finir de manger, Rosalie, Alice et Bella avaient débarrassé. Carlisle et Esmée étaient sur le canapé avec Edward et Bella, Jasper et Alice étaient par terre et ma Rosie et moi étions à leurs côtés.

-A quelle heure est ton rendez vous demain Bella ?demanda Esmée.

-A 14h30.

-Edward tu l'accompagnes ?

-Bien sur que oui, en plus s'il est à 14h30 ça nous laisse le temps de faire la grasse mat', sourit mon frère.

Bella sourit à cette idée et se cala un peu plus contre mon frère.

-Rosalie, vous restez là jusque quand ?

-Et bien, je sais pas trop encore, ça ne vous dérange pas ?

-Non, bien sur que non, mais vu que c'est les vacances je me demandais c'est tout.

-Vous passez le réveillon avec nous ?demanda Carlisle en souriant.

Mon père a toujours adoré Noël, allez savoir pourquoi.

-Bien, faudra voir ce que fait Charlie, on s'accordera avec son emploi du temps, répondit Rose.

Bella se figea, cela faisait un mois maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas vu son père. Il lui manquait énormément mais elle refusait d'aller le voir, disant qu'il était encore trop tôt. Rosalie me disait que Charlie était aussi malheureux qu'une pierre depuis sa dispute avec Izy, et qu'elle n'aimait pas le savoir comme ça, elle trouvait ça débile parce qu'Izy aussi était malheureuse. _Mais bon…_

-Moi j'ai déjà acheté presque tous les cadeaux ! dit Alice en changeant de sujet par la même occasion. Il ne m'en manque plus qu'un ou deux..

-Moi j'ai presque tout aussi, dit Jasper.

-Bah c'est cool, maintenant je vais fouiner un peu dans vos affaires pour voir mon cadeau, dis-je.

-Emmett en supposant que tu les trouve, je dis bien en supposant parce qu'ils sont très bien caché, tu ne serais pas lequel est le tien, ils sont tous emballés et y'a pas d'étiquettes. De plus, tu n'auras pas de chocolat si tu fais ça, dit Alice.

-Pff !

Tout le monde rigola et je fis mine de me renfrogner.

-Bon on va aller au lit, dit Edward.

-Yep !dit Izy en se levant.

-Déjà ! Dormir à cette heure ci, mais vous êtes vieux ma parole, m'exclamai-je.

-Hum Hum.. J'ai dit allez au lit, pas dormir, vieux ! me dit Edward avec un sourire pervers.

-Mais le médecin a dit qu'il fallait pas qu'elle se fatigue, répliquai-je sur le point de vomir.

-Oh mais elle se fatigue pas, je travaille pour deux, rigola Edward.

Izy rougit avant d'éclater de rire. Elle s'approcha de moi et embrassa ma joue.

-Bonne nuit frérot.

-Oh pitié, y'a trop d'image dans ma tête, j'arriverais pas à dormir…

Elle rigola et embrassa tout le monde avant de filer avec Edward à l'étage. Rosalie tapota mon épaule.

-C'est rien Em', c'est rien.

Tout le monde rigola et cette fois ci je me renfrognais réellement. Après quelques minutes Esmée dit :

-J'aime pas la voir malheureuse comme ça, elle vit mal sa dispute avec Charlie, elle essaye de cacher ça au maximum mais ce n'est pas toujours évident…

Tout le monde opina et Carlisle dit doucement :

-Je vais aller voir Charlie, essayer de faire quelque chose…

[…]

**POV Bella :**

J'ouvris un œil pour regarder le réveil : 11h34. Je regardais Edward qui dormait encore et caressais son torse nu du bout des doigts. Il bougea un peu et marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles. Je souris et joignais des baisers à mes caresses, tout en le regardant. Un sourire apparut sur son visage et il ouvrit les yeux. J'embrassais ses lèvres.

-Bonjour mon cœur, dis-je en m'éloignant.

-Salut, dit-il d'une voix emplie de sommeil.

-Je vais me lever pour me préparer, tu viens ?

-Humm… je te rejoins dans 5 minutes, ok ?

-Comme tu veux !

Je sautais sur mes pieds et cherchais des vêtements pour recouvrir mon corps nu. Je rougis en repensant à nos activités de la veille, je me retournais pour voir Edward. _Bella on reste concentrée ! _Il était tourné vers moi et me regardait en souriant. _Concentration ! _Sa tignasse cuivrée en désordre et ses yeux pétillants, son torse nu, la couverture sur sa taille. _Bella !_ Je me retournais et soufflais en regardant l'armoire. Je pris des vêtements et les mis rapidement, j'allais voir Edward et l'embrassais goulûment. Ma langue caressant la sienne avec sensualité. Il passa les mains sous mon T-shirt et caressa ma poitrine du bout des doigts. Il me prit par les hanches et me fit mettre à califourchon sur lui. Je souris et embrassais son cou tendrement. _Appel à la concentration ! _J'embrassais son cou, le parsemant de baisers humides. J'entendis Edward grogné tendis qu'il caressait mon dos avec envie. Il bougea les hanches, créant une friction entre nous. Je gémis à mon tour en sentant son désir pour moi. _Pitié Bella, concentre toi !_ Je souris et l'embrassais avec ferveur, ma langue forçant la barrière de ses dents avant d'entamer un combat avec la sienne. Je m'éloignais, à bout de souffle et souris à Edward. Je descendis sur son torse embrassant son ventre et cajolant son nombril. J'arrivais jusqu'à son bassin et embrassais son membre tendu. Il grogna et je souris avant de sauter sur mes pieds. Je remis la couverture sur lui et lui fit un sourire innocent. Il était incrédule.

-Tu vas pas me laisser comme ça ? me demanda-t-il.

-Si, je dois aller manger et après je vais me préparer !

-Bébé, s'il te plait, tu peux pas me faire ça !

J'embrassais une dernière fois ses lèvres et caressais son sexe sous les couvertures. Je rapprochais ma bouche de son oreille avant de chuchotais :

-Pour le meilleur et pour le pire !

Je me retournais et allais jusque la porte. Je l'entendis grogner.

-Bella !

-Je t'aime mon amour !

Je sortis de la chambre en rigolant et refermais la porte derrière moi. Je descendis les escaliers en chantonnant et arrivais dans la cuisine où se trouvait Esmée et Carlisle.

-Bonjour !

-Coucou ma chérie, sourit Esmée.

J'embrassais la joue d'Esmée ainsi que celle de Carlisle. Je m'assis sur un tabouret et Esmée me demanda :

-Tu veux déjeuner ou manger ?

-Déjeuner, Esmée.

-Ok je te fais ça.

-Edward dort encore ?s'enquit Carlisle.

Je retins un sourire.

-Pas vraiment…

-Non papa je ne dors plus, intervint Edward qui arriva dans la cuisine.

Je pouffais discrètement en regardant mon homme. Il souriait à ses parents et quand il se tourna vers moi il eu un sourire plutôt..carnassier. Je lui souris en retour et il prit son petit déjeuner à mes côtés. Alice arriva et embrassa ma joue ainsi que celle d'Edward.

-Ca va ? demandai-je.

-Oui et toi ?

-Ca va. T'es debout depuis quelle heure ?

-10h30.

-Tout le monde est levé.

-Oui sauf Emmett, ce qui est d'ailleurs étonnant avec Soleil.

Je souris et haussais les épaules, peut être que Soleil avait abandonné. Je débarrassais ma table et allais avec Alice à l'étage, dans son dressing. Depuis mon arrivée ici Alice avait mit mes affaires dans son dressing, près de sa chambre. Comme ça elle pouvait rajouté des vêtements incognito. _Un t-shirt par ci, une nuisette par là…_

-Tu veux mettre quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui ?me demanda-t-elle.

-Ouais tiens je voudrais bien mettre …

-Non mais Izy je disais ça par politesse tu sais très bien que c'est pour rigoler, me coupa-t-elle.

Je restais bouche bée.

-Euh Alice, hier Edward a faillit frapper Mike parce qu'il mater mon décolleté, tu sais celui qu'on voyait à cause de ton super chemisier ?

-Ha c'est pour ça que tu portais l'écharpe d'Edward !

-Exactement et en plus on est au mois de décembre alors s'il te plait, déjà que je tombe malade pour un rien, arrêtes de me mettre des fringues comme ça !

-Bon bon bon. Je vais la faire classe tout en restant sexy et habillée chaudement, ça te va ?

-Je demande à voir d'abord, dis-je.

Elle haussa les épaules et commença à farfouiller dans les vêtements. Elle en sortit un jeans noir moulant, _bien._ Avec deux débardeurs, un gris et un bleu nuit, _rien a dire_. Pour finir elle sortit une petite veste blanche de la penderie, elle prit des sous vêtements et me tendit le tout.

-Tiens M'dame ! Tu mets le débardeur gris clair en dessous et le bleu nuit par-dessus. Ca te va ?

-Yep' !

Je lui embrassais la joue et filais jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je m'habillais rapidement et me coiffais. Je me maquillais légèrement et ressortis de la salle de bain, tombant nez à nez avec Edward. Ce dernier me sourit et prit d'assaut mes lèvres, me poussant dans la salle de bain. Il referma la porte derrière lui tout en continuant à m'embrasser. Je passais mes mains dans sa tignasse en désordre, il mit ses mains sur mes hanches et me fit buter contre le lavabo. Notre baiser était gourmand presque affamé, Edward respirait difficilement et ma respiration était saccadée. Je passais le t-shirt d'Edward sur sa tête et le jetais dans la pièce. Il commença à défaire ma veste et la fit tomber sur mes épaules, il embrassa ces dernières et ma bouche vint titiller son oreille. Je voulu enlever mon débardeur mais il m'en empêcha. Il prit un de mes doigts en bouche et le cajola à l'aide de sa langue. Je commençai à déboutonner mon jeans mais il poussa mes mains pour prendre ma place. Il le fit tomber sur mes chevilles et enleva mon string. Edward passa une main sur ma féminité luisante de désir. Un de ses doigts me pénétra, commençant un délicieux va et viens. Au bout de quelques secondes il ajouta un deuxième doigt et je gémis de plaisir. Ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes tandis qu'il continuait son va et viens. Je sentis mon intimité se resserrer et au moment où j'allais atteindre mon paroxysme Edward cessa tout mouvement et me regarda dans les yeux avec ce sourire malicieux. Je grognais, frustrée.

-Edwa..

-Chut mon cœur, dit-il en m'embrassant.

Il fit un énième va et viens et retira ses doigts au moment ou j'allais venir. Cette fois ci, il m'énervait franchement ! Mon fiancé diabolique me regarda en souriant et il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de me chuchoter à l'oreille :

-Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Je grognais et essayais de le rattraper mais il fit demi tour et atteint la porte.

-Edward !

-I love you baby !

Il referma la porte, laissant une femme frustrée derrière lui. Je tournais vers le miroir. _Y'a plus qu'à recommencer maintenant !_

[…]

Edward m'ouvrit la porte de la voiture et je sortis de l'habitacle. Il me regarda avec ce regard satisfait et malicieux avant de me prendre la main. Nous montions les escaliers et entrions dans l'hôpital. Nous nous assîmes dans la salle d'attente, il était 14h25. Edward embrassa ma joue mais je ne réagis pas, je lui en voulais encore pour tout à l'heure. Il embrassa mes lèvres avant de chuchoter :

-Tu es mauvaise joueuse bébé.

Je ne répondis pas et il sourit avant de dire :

-Chacun son tour, tu me l'a fait aussi.

Je souris à ce souvenir et il m'embrassa de nouveau. Je répondis à son baiser cette fois-ci et ma langue allait caresser la sienne. Je m'éloignais, à bout de souffle.

-On se rattrapera ce soir, hein ? demandai-je.

-C'est promit, sourit-il.

La porte du cabinet s'ouvrit sur Victoria.

-Bonjour ! sourit-elle.

-Bonjour, répondîmes nous en nous levant.

Elle nous fit entrer et nous nous assîmes dans le bureau. Victoria prit place en face de nous et commença :

-Alors Bella, comment ça va ?

-Très bien merci.

-Tu n'as pas eu de douleur au niveau de l'abdomen ? Est-ce que tu as eu des nausées ?

-Aucune douleur au niveau de l'abdomen et pour ce qui est des nausées et bien j'en ai eu tous les matins mais ça semble s'être arrêté depuis 2 jours.

-Oh très bien alors. J'ai reçu tes résultats d'analyse et apparemment tout va pour le mieux. Aujourd'hui nous allons faire la première échographie morphologique, je vais vérifier si l'évolution du fœtus se déroule bien et s'il y a une anomalie quelconque. Vous voulez bien me suivre ?dit-elle en se levant.

Nous la suivîmes et elle m'incita à prendre place sur le ce qui me semblait être le fauteuil spéciale à échographie. Je découvrais mon ventre à sa demande.

-Attention, c'est un peu froid, dit-elle avant d'appliquer le gel.

Une fois fait, elle brancha la machine et prit la sonde qui y était reliée. Elle la fit glisser sur mon ventre et une image apparut à l'écran au bout de quelques secondes. Je regardais Edward et ce dernier me prit la main en souriant.

-Alors alors, commença Victoria. Tout me semble normal, son développement est parfait. Voulez vous que je vous aide à y voir plus clair sur cet écran ?

-Moi je veux bien, dis-je.

Edward hocha la tête et elle montra l'écran du doigt.

-Alors voici sa tête, un peu plus bas, ici, ce sont ses bras et là ce sont ses petites jambes, dit-elle en nous montrant au fur et à mesure. Le développement du fœtus est beaucoup plus rapide du deuxième au cinquième mois, ça ralentira un peu au troisième trimestre. Voulez vous entendre son cœur ?

-S'il te plait Victoria, supplia Edward.

Je rigolais ainsi que Victoria. Elle alluma les enceintes et doucement une merveilleuse mélodie emplit la pièce. _Boum Boum, Boum Boum, Boum Boum…_

Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive vraiment des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues et ma gorge se serra de bonheur. Je sentis Edward me serrait la main et je plongeais dans ses yeux émeraudes qui étaient bordés de larmes, ces dernières roulèrent sur ses joues et je souris. _Boum Boum, Boum Boum, Boum Boum…_

-On va vous sortir une petite photo, dit Victoria.

-Est-ce qu'il est possible d'en faire plusieurs ?demandai-je en même temps que mon fiancé.

[…]

J'ouvris la porte de la villa et entrais. Abandonnant mes chaussure et ma veste dans le placard je me dirigeais vers le salon. Alice me sauta dans les bras, me faisant vaciller dangereusement, je sentis deux mains se posaient dans mon dos pour m'aider à tenir l'équilibre.

-Izy !

Je souris et embrassais la joue du lutin. _C'est fou comme elle peut avoir la pêche par moment. _Elle s'éloigna et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Je me tournais et regardais Emmett qui m'avait soutenu. Il me prit dans ses bras en embrassant mon front.

-Bonjour, murmurai-je.

-Salut…

Rosalie vint me prendre dans ses bras ainsi que mon cousin qui me fit tournoyer légèrement. _Il veut vraiment que mes nausées reviennent !_ J'allais prendre place sur le canapé, entre Carlisle et Edward. Ce premier me décoiffa en rigolant et Edward me prit dans ses bras en voulant « me sauver ». Soleil sauta sur mes jambes et je le caressais distraitement tandis qu'Esmée nous servit un verre de jus d'orange.

-Alors cette échographie ?demanda Carlisle.

-C'était parfait ! Le bébé évolue normalement, il n'a aucun problème pour le moment, nous avons pu entendre son cœur !

-C'est vrai ?! s'émerveilla Alice.

-Yep' ! Ca fait _Boum Boum, Boum Boum, Boum Boum.._ sourit Edward.

-Vous avez une photo ?demanda Jasper.

-Bin en faite nan, parce qu'il n'y avait plus d'encre, mentis-je.

-Il n'y avait plus d'encre ? répéta Carlisle.

-Oui, ça sera pour une prochaine fois, dis-je en posant mes mains sur mon ventre.

Tout le monde sembla un peu déçu et c'était temps mieux !

-Et c'est une fille ou un garçon ? demanda Emmett.

Je souris.

-Emmett on peut pas savoir ça au deuxième mois, le bébé est pas encore assez développé !

-M'ouais !

Je rigolais et Carlisle se leva.

-Bon j'ai un truc à faire je reviens d'ici une heure et demie !

Il embrassa Esmée, nous salua et partit avec la Mercedes.

-Il va faire quoi ?demanda Alice.

-Sûrement régler les derniers trucs pour Noël. Emmett, tu veux me rendre service ?demanda Esmée.

-Oui ?

-Tu voudrais aller chercher le sapin qui est posé à côté de la baie vitrée dans le jardin ?

Emmett sourit comme un gosse.

-Vrai ?

-Oui je suis allée le chercher tout à l'heure !

-Oh cool ! dit-il en même temps qu'Alice et Edward.

Tous les trois se levèrent d'un bond et coururent jusqu'à la baie vitrée. Nous éclations de rire, Jasper, Rosalie et moi. Au bout de quelques minutes ils revinrent avec le grand sapin. Esmée demanda à ce qu'il le pose au coin de la cheminée près de la grande table. Ils s'exécutèrent et Alice vint vers Jazz en sautillant.

-Jazz, tu m'aides à ramener toutes les décorations ?

Jasper acquiesça et Alice sauta dans son dos en lui ordonnant de courir jusqu'au garage.

-On la refera pas celle-ci ! dit Esmée en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le lutin revint avec un bonnet de Père Noël sur la tête et plusieurs cartons dans les mains. Jasper et bien… on ne le voyait plus derrière tous ces cartons. Il posa tout ça sur la grande table et Alice commença à tout déballer avec Esmée et Edward. Ce dernier avait vraiment les yeux écarquillés d'émerveillement, un vrai gosse. Il commença à prendre une boule mais Alice la prit au même moment, ils commencèrent à se chamailler. Rosalie s'approcha de moi et passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

-T'es sure que c'est lui le père ? Parce que dans quelques années c'est avec votre bébé qu'il se disputera pour accrocher les boules de Noël, sourit-elle.

Je rigolais.

-J'en suis certaine, affirmai-je.

-Si tu veux tu diras à mon neveu ou ma nièce que mon sapin lui sera totalement dédié et qu'il pourra le décorer à lui seul si il le désire !

Je regardais Emmett qui accrochait des boules au fur et à mesure.

-Hum pas sur avec Oncle Em', souris-je.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en regardant Emmett s'amusait avec les boules. Je rigolais une énième fois.

-Maman, je crois que tu vas mettre la boule rouge en haut, sourit Emmett.

-Je suis trop petite, mets la mon chéri..

-Ah ouais t'es trop petite, constata mon frère de cœur.

Il s'approcha d'Esmée et la prit par surprise, la mettant sur ses épaules, cette dernière rigola en le suppliant de descendre.

-Tu accroches la boule et je te laisse descendre, négocia Emmett.

Esmée ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils avant de mettre la boule à l'endroit qui lui semblait le mieux. Emmett la bascula en avant la faisant glisser dans ses bras, il embrassa sa joue et la remit sur pieds. Je souris et regardais mon cousin qui faisait le pitre. Jasper avaient accroché une guirlande argentée comme un bandeau autour de sa tête, de boule de noël pendaient de ses oreilles et il s'amusait à chanter « Jingle Bells », j'éclatais de rire. Edward s'approcha de moi et me prit par la main, je me retournais pour voir ma cousine qu'Emmett venait embêter.

-Allé toi aussi tu décores ! me dit mon fiancé.

Je pris la guirlande qu'il me tendait et l'accrochais au sapin.

-On s'entraîne un max, clama Alice. Parce que je vous rappelle qu'aux noëls à venir on a un bébé à faire rêver alors décorer moi ce sapin !

Edward et moi rigolions et ce dernier posa la main sur mon ventre, je posais ma main sur la sienne. _Au Noël prochain, la famille Cullen sera plus grande…_

**POV Carlisle.**

Je me garais devant la maison du shérif et descendit de la voiture. Je remontais l'allée et la voiture de patrouille me confirma la présence de Charlie. Je m'arrêtais devant la porte. _C'est pour le bien de ta belle-fille et de son bébé, Carlisle._ Je donnais trois coups à la porte et attendit patiemment. J'entendis des pas et la porte s'ouvrit sur Charlie.

-Oh Docteur Cullen, c'est vous, dit-il. Venez entrez.

J'entrais à sa suite et lui serrais la main.

-Comment allez vous Chef Swan ?m'enquis-je.

-Oh Charlie c'est très bien, sourit-il.

-Dans ce cas c'est Carlisle et c'est « tu », négociai-je.

-Très bien Carlisle, tu veux boire quelque chose ? Un café, un jus de fruits ?

-Un café.

Il alla à la cuisine et m'invita à m'asseoir, il me servit un café et s'assit en face de moi.

-Charlie je suis venu pour te parler de Bella…

-Elle va bien ? Il lui est arrivée quelque chose ?s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Il ne lui ai rien arrivé, elle s'en sort. Je venais plutôt pour essayer de vous réconcilier. Esmée et moi voyions bien qu'elle essaye de ne pas penser à votre querelle et de sourire mais ce n'est pas toujours facile pour elle. Edward, Alice et Emmett la soutiennent, ainsi que Jasper et Rosalie. J'essaye de lui redonner le moral aussi et Esmée la câline en permanence mais tout ça Charlie ce n'est pas ce qu'il lui faut. C'est de son père dont elle a besoin. Elle a besoin que tu lui dises que tu es fier d'elle et qu'elle sente que tu la soutiennes. Ta fille veut véritablement avoir ce bébé, je sais qu'elle est jeune mais avec Edward ils sont très soudés et débrouillards, j'ai confiance en eux et puis nous serons là, ce n'est pas comme si on allait les larguer en pleine nature avec un nourrisson à s'occuper. Ce bébé, je veux qu'il naisse dans une famille soudée, c'est ce que tout le monde veut, mais pour se faire il faut que tu sois là aussi Charlie. Isabella n'a pas oublié ce que tu lui a dis, on a tous essayé de la raisonner mais elle trouve à chaque fois que c'est trop tôt ou alors elle hésite à te pardonner, elle t'en veut. Tu leur as clairement manqué de respect, à elle, à Edward et au bébé. Je sais que c'est sur le coup de la colère que tu as dis ça, je le sais depuis le début mais ta fille n'y croit pas.

Je laissais le silence planer quelques minutes avant de reprendre :

-Alors s'il te plait Charlie, ne laisse pas le fossé se creuser davantage. Va la voir, la porte de la villa est grande ouverte.

Charlie me regarda de ce regard dur mais pourtant plein de détresse. Le chef avait toujours été catégorique avec tout le monde, il ne fallait pas l'énerver mais c'était une personne bien. Il savait être strict, mais quand il s'agissait de sa fille tout était différent, il était tout de suite moins sur de lui, moins expérimenté. Il joua nerveusement avec ses mains avant de répondre :

-Le problème Carlisle c'est que je n'arrive pas à trouver le moment idéal, les paroles adéquates ou mêmes les gestes à avoir. Je sais que je n'ai pas assuré avec les gosses la dernière fois mais j'ai vu rouge. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour me faire pardonner. Ce bébé, je veux le voir grandir, je veux qu'il m'appelle papi et je veux aussi voir ma fille s'épanouir dans les bras de ton fils. Je veux tout ça mais je trouve pas le moyen de faire face à ma fille, dit comme ça, ça fait pathétique mais Bella est la seule personne qui me résiste. Elle a un sale caractère et est imprévisible, je ne sais pas du tout comment elle va réagir sur ce coup.

-Je comprends Charlie. Dans ce cas je te propose de venir fêter noël avec nous, ça te laisse une semaine pour trouver les mots. J'en ai parlé avec Esmée et elle serait plus que ravie de te recevoir. N'apporte rien, simplement l'amour que tu as pour ta fille.

Il me sourit et doucement hocha la tête.

-Je viendrais…

[…]

**POV Bella :**

Nous entendîmes la porte se refermer et nous nous tournions tous pour voir arriver Carlisle, ce dernier souriait. Il alla vers Esmée et la prit dans ses bras en lui disant quelque chose à l'oreille. Esmée sourit et nous regarda.

-Papa, il reste l'étoile à mettre sur la cime, on sait que tu aimes la mettre, pour finaliser le tout, dit Emmett en lui tendant la grande étoile jaune.

Carlisle sourit et acquiesça en prenant l'étoile. Il regarda la cime puis l'étoile, et tourna son regard vers nous. Il me regarda en souriant avant de s'avancer vers moi.

-Tiens Bella, tu es nouvelle dans la famille, l'année dernière c'était Jasper et Rosalie, cette année ça te revient, dit-il en déposant l'étoile dans ma main.

Il referma mes doigts sur la décoration et me sourit. Je lui rendis ce sourire avant de lui donner une accolade. _Carlisle était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, la bonté et la sagesse même._ Je m'éloignais quelque peu et regardais l'arbre de noël, il faisait bien deux mètres, j'étais vraiment trop petite. Je sentis deux mains sur ma taille et je fus élevée dans les airs. Je mis l'étoile bien droite et redescendis sur terre. Je me tournais et embrassais les lèvres de mon fiancé qui avait toujours les mains sur ma taille…

[…]

**POV Charlie**

(_La veille de Noël _)

Je me garais devant la villa, j'étais pile à l'heure. Je sortais de la voiture et grimpais les quelques marches du perron, la porte s'ouvrit sur Esmée. Cette dernière me sourit et me prit dan ses petits bras.

-Je suis heureuse que vous soyez là, merci Charlie.

-Merci à vous Esmée, pour tout.

Elle me sourit et me fit entrer.

-Bella est à l'étage, les filles la torture à coup de mascara et autres maquillages, sourit Esmée.

Je souris à cette idée, imaginant la scène. Nous arrivions dans ce qui me semblait être le salon et je vis Carlisle.

-Charlie, quel plaisir de te voir ici, tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

-Un jus de fruits, dis-je en souriant.

Esmée partit de suite à la cuisine et je vis la tignasse blonde de mon neveu se ramener vers moi.

-Charlie, comment va ?

-Bien et toi Jasper ?

-Ca va, ça va !

Je vis la carrure imposante d'Emmett arriver à sa suite.

-Chef Swan, me dit-il dans une poignée de main.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Charlie mon garçon, dis-je en souriant.

Le grand brun sourit à son tour et il se décala, c'est à cet instant que je vis Edward. Il se tenait à l'écart, visiblement hésitant. Je m'approchais et il me tendit une poignée de main.

-Shérif, salua-t-il.

-Charlie ça sera très bien gamin. Je…Je voulais te présenter des excuses pour mon comportement de la dernière fois, je sais que ce n'était pas bien et …

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Shérif, euh Charlie, je comprends, je ne vous en veux pas.

Je lui souris, c'était une bonne famille. Je rejoins Carlisle et nous discutions de chose et d'autre, je stressais vraiment, ma fille allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Rosalie descendit les escaliers. Elle avait un bonnet de mère noël et une robe rouge bustier, les bordures en fourrure blanche, ses cheveux blonds glissant le long de son cou en dessous son bonnet.

-Tonton, je suis contente de te voir ici !

Je pris ma nièce dans mes bras et lui sourit. Alice descendit à son tour, elle portait le même bonnet que Rosalie, ses cheveux hérissé pointant en dessous. La même robe aussi.

-Charlie ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Vous faites le père noël ?

Je rigolais, elle était vraiment pétillante cette gamine.

-Izy, ma beauté ! On attend plus que toi ! dit-elle du bas des escaliers.

-Alice je te hais de m'habiller comme ça, se plaignit la voix de ma fille.

Je ne la voyais pas encore et apparemment elle ne savait pas que j'étais là. Edward se posta en bas des escaliers et sourit en regardant vers le haut. La main de ma fille se posa sur celle d'Edward et elle descendit doucement. Quand elle arriva en bas, elle croisa mon regard. En un instant tout se figea autour de nous. Ma fille me regardait, incrédule, ses boucles brunes flottaient dans son dos, elle portait la même tenue que les autres et ça lui allait à merveille. Isabella avait changé, ses formes avaient pris de l'ampleur, son corps se forgeant petit à petit une silhouette de femme enceinte. Elle me regardait et ses yeux s'emplirent rapidement de larmes. Edward passa un bras autour de ses épaules avant de lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Il lui embrassa la joue et je sentis Alice me pousser légèrement en me mettant un coup de hanche. J'avançais doucement, un pas, Bella me regardait toujours immobile._ Charlie c'est à toi de bouger alors bouge ton fessier de Shérif jusqu'à ta fille !_ J'avançais à nouveau et me retrouvais à un mètre d'elle. Edward se recula un peu et je l'en remerciais intérieurement.

-Bella, je..

Je n'eus pas le temps de parler que ma fille me sauter dans les bras, je refermais instinctivement mes bras sur sa taille et sentis les sanglots de ma fille dans mon cou. Son odeur de fraise m'enivrait.

-Ma fille, je suis désolé, je m'en veux tellement. Je n'aurais jamais du dire ou penser ça, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de responsable et que ce bébé tu le veux réellement. Pardonne moi, ça n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça, j'ai été stupide, complètement stupide, lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

-Je te le fais pas dire, murmura-t-elle.

-J'aimerais que ça s'arrange entre nous, que tout redevienne comme avant. Que ce bébé devienne mon petit fils ou ma petite fille et que tu m'acceptes à nouveau dans ta famille. Je suis fier de toi ma chérie.

-Tu fais partie de ma famille papa, même quand nous sommes en conflit, tu fais partie de moi.

Je souris et la pressais un peu plus contre moi, j'embrassais son front et elle s'éloigna quelque peu. J'essuyais ses larmes du bout des doigts et elle sourit avant d'essuyer les miennes.

-C'est que tu deviens émotifs, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

-Nan c'est pas ça, c'est le pollen, rougis-je.

Elle rigola et retourna au près d'Edward. J'adressais un signe de tête reconnaissant à celui-ci et il me fit un sourire. Je retournais près de Carlisle et ce dernier me félicita doucement.

-On mange quoi ?demanda Emmett.

Nous rigolions et Jasper se moqua :

-Toi pour les ambiances retrouvailles émouvantes, t'es nul !

[…]

**POV Bella**

Le repas se terminait tranquillement et Alice annonça avec joie :

-Il est minuit ! Joyeux Noël à tous !

Tout le monde se souhaita un joyeux noël et Emmett réclama l'ouverture des cadeaux.

-Dans ce cas, c'est nous les premiers ! dis-je en me levant pour prendre le sac.

Je distribuais son paquet à tout le monde.

-On ouvre quoi en premier, le paquet ou l'enveloppe ?

-L'enveloppe, c'est de notre part à tout les trois, souris-je en prenant une main d'Edward et en posant l'autre sur mon ventre. Les enveloppes furent ouvertes et dans un émerveillement général nous entendîmes » Hann… »

-Mais…mais c'est le bébé ! s'exclama Emmett.

-Oui !

-Mais je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus d'encre, dit Carlisle.

-Non ça c'était un mensonge, sourit Edward.

-Mais Victoria m'a confirmé que..

-Victoria est dans le coup Carlisle, souris-je.

Tout le monde sourit et nous décrivions la photo qui était quelque peu difficile à déchiffrer. Charlie nous donna un paquet à Edward et à moi, nous l'ouvrîmes rapidement et les larmes me montèrent directement aux yeux. J'avais entre les mains un petit body blanc où il était marqué « J'aime ma maman » entouré d'un cœur violet et Edward avait lui aussi un body blanc où il était marqué : « J'aime mon papa » entouré d'un cœur vert pomme.

-C'est magnifique, soufflai-je.

-Vraiment magnifique, sourit Edward en caressant le vêtement.

Je pris mon père dans mes bras et le remerciais. _Ce cadeau était la preuve qu'il acceptait mon choix, notre choix. Ma famille était au grand complet maintenant…_

**POV Carlisle.**

Edward jouait un morceau de Noël au piano, nous étions tous sur le canapé. Esmée dans mes bras, Alice dans les bras de Jasper, Rosalie quant à elle avait la tête sur Charlie et Bella avait prêté son bonnet de mère noël à Emmett qui l'avait dans les bras. Mon fils caressait Soleil distraitement tandis qu'il souriait à Bella. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre, le bonheur et le calme était revenu.

_Quand on me demande pourquoi j'aime Noël, je ne sais vraiment que répondre. Je sais seulement que Noël apporte à chacun un soupçon de bonheur, aussi infime soit-il mais ce bonheur entraîne souvent l'espoir et l'espoir est l'une des plus belles choses au monde, l'espoir ne fait peut être pas vivre comme certains le prétendent. Non, l'espoir ne fait pas vivre quelqu'un, il fait simplement vivre les sentiments de chacun, quel qu'ils soient, et ce sont ces sentiments, la peur, la joie, la peine et l'amour qui font vivre chacun d'entre nous. Hum, c'est sûrement pour ça, que j'aime Noël…_

* * *

_**Et on finit sur ces lignes quelque peu philosophiques! Qu'est ce que vous voulez, j'étais fatiguée, il était tard et il faisait pas beau dehors, et tout le monde dormait , fallait bien que j'en parle à quelqu'un , je suis toujours en train de parler ^^ Alors la philosophie a prit le contrôle de mes doigts! Qu'est ce que je suis vulnérable !**_

_**Un peu plus long, je vous l'avait dit! J'espère que ça vous a plus en tout cas! Vous me dîtes tout ça par reviews? **_

_**On en est à 261, si on arrive à 290 pour celui ci, j'aurais 300 reviews au chapitres suivant :)**_

_**Pour celle que ça intéresse, je vais tout faire pour publier le chapitre 3 d'Une amitié fraternelle ce week end!**_

_**N'oubliez pas ma p'tite Ninie08, je veux qu'elle soit heureuse !**_

_**Bisous et à la prochaine les enfants ( **Moi? J'ai 35 -20 ^^ **)**_

_**Prenez soin de vous, je vous adore !**_

_**Lisaa..*  
**_


	23. Chapitre 23: Le regard des gens

**_Coucou Les Enfants :)_**

**_Je suis contente de vous retrouver, ça fait longtemps, je sais .._**

**_Ce chapitre a été terminé tout à l'heure et je n'ai pas eu la patience d'attendre la correction. Ma Ninie m'a relu et corrigé et je l'en remercie. Il est probable que je remplace ce chapitre par la version corrigée dans la semaine. Donc si vous recevez deux alertes pour le même chapitre, c'est normal ;)_**

**_Bon alors, réponses aux reviews des non inscrits:_**

_**Alicia: **Coucou Miss :) Je suis contente que ça te plaise ;) Le mariage d'Edward et Bella, et bien, ça sera d'ici quelques chapitres, l'épilogue. Et oui, la fin approche. Merci d'êtra là, ça me fait plaisir :D Bisou et prends soin de toi :)_

_**Ilonka: **Saluut :D Oui tiens, je continus, en espérant que ca continue à plaire ;) Bisou et prends soin de toi !_

_**Marion: **Hello Hello :D Je suis contente que les retrouvailles Bella-Charlie t'aient plu :D Mon Carlisle est un Carlisle traditionnel :) LOL ;) Merci en tout cas d'être là ! Bisou et prends soin de toi ;D_

_**Voilàà..!**_

**_Un gros merci à vous toutes, 283 reviews, c'est magnifique :D_**

**_Un coucou à la Miss Charlotte ainsi qu'à Laurie et Laetitia ;) _**

**_Un gros bisou à ma Ninie, que j'adore .._**

**_Je vous retrouve en bas, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !_**

**_Ps: Ce ne sont pas mes personnages ;)_**

* * *

**Point de vue Bella :**

**(**_1 mois plus tard, fin janvier, 3 mois et demi de grossesse_**)**

Je regardais les dessins animés qui passaient à la télé avec Emmett, attendant Alice pour partir à l'école. Edward parlait à Esmée dans la cuisine. Machinalement, je passais une main sur mon ventre. Ce dernier s'était arrondit, devenant visible. Aujourd'hui, nous reprenions l'école après un mois de vacances. J'appréhendais beaucoup car j'avais conscience que mon physique avait changé, prenant peu à peu la silhouette d'une femme en pleine grossesse et si je le remarquais, les autres aussi. Tout le monde m'assurait que j'étais magnifique ainsi, même Charlie me le disait. Nous avions décidé que je resterais désormais chez les Cullen. Carlisle disait que c'était mieux s'il était là au quotidien et Esmée me donnait des conseils au jour le jour.

Mais ce que j'appréhendais, c'était le regard des gens et leurs commentaires aussi.

Emmett passa un bras autour de mes épaules avant de me chuchoter un :

-Il est l'heure, on y va.

Je lui souris et nous nous levions du canapé. Après nous être tous habillés et après avoir dit au revoir à Esmée, nous allions dans la Volvo d'Edward. Ce dernier mit le chauffage, il faisait encore frais. Je lui pris la main et il partit en direction du lycée.

-Pff', j'ai pas envie de reprendre les cours ! se plaignit Alice.

-Pareil ! rajouta Emmett.

-Moi non plus, avouai-je.

-Et bin comme ça, dit simplement Edward.

Nous nous garions sur le parking et Emmett m'ouvrit la porte, je sortais de la voiture et regardais comment j'étais habillée. Je portais un jeans moulant bleu clair, un des seuls qui m'allait encore, avec un débardeur blanc et un maillot chauve souris bleu nuit, le maillot bleu était serré sur le ventre et ne s'élargissait qu'au niveau de l'estomac. _Le genre de truc qui montre bien mon ventre quoi ! _Je regardais Alice et la fusillais du regard.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Tu as vu comme on voit mon ventre avec ces fringues, me plaignis-je.

-Hoo Bella, j'ai arrêté de te donner des décolletés c'est déjà bien, nan ?

Je ne répondis pas, en effet, c'était mieux que rien. La voiture de mes cousins arriva et les jumeaux descendirent de voiture. Jasper vint me voir et me prit dans ses bras en embrassant ma joue.

-Hey !

-Jazz ! saluai-je.

-Comment tu vas ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Très bien. Salut p'tit bébé, dit-il en regardant mon ventre.

Je souris et Rosalie arriva.

-Tu crois franchement que ma nièce va te répondre ? dit-elle en regardant son frère.

-Qui te dit que ce sera une fille ?

-Je le sais c'est tout. N'est ce pas ma chérie ? continua Rosalie en regardant à son tour mon ventre.

Je rigolais.

-C'est quand que tu sais pour le sexe du bébé ? me demanda Jasper.

-J'ai un rendez vous dans un mois, je ne sais pas si ce sera bon, dis-je.

Jasper sembla méditait mes paroles avant de sourire. J'allais vers Edward et me faufilais dans son blouson ouvert, passant mes bras dans son dos et calant ma tête dans le creux de son épaule. Il repassa ses bras dans mon dos, refermant son blouson sur nous. Je me réchauffais lentement et souris. La sonnerie retentit et mon sourire s'effaça lentement. _Le regard des gens. _J'allais donc en littérature avec Edward, main dans la main. Ma veste en cuir cacher encore bien mon ventre, mon écharpe aussi.

Nous arrivions en classe et nous prenions place au fond, j'enlevais rapidement ma veste et m'assis tout aussi rapidement. Edward rigola en embrassant mon front.

-Ils vont bien le voir à un moment tu sais ? me dit-il en approchant son tabouret du mien.

-Je sais, mais bon. Ca se voit tant que ça ?demandai-je en le redressant pour regarder mon ventre.

Il regarda mon ventre avant d'y passer sa main en souriant.

-Isabella, c'est notre bébé. Tu es à trois mois et demi maintenant c'est normal que ça se voie, est ce que ça te dérange le fait que ta grossesse commence à se voir ?

Je réfléchis quelques instants. _C'est mon bébé, je l'ai voulu._

-Non. Je pense que c'est simplement les commentaires de certains abrutis ici qui vont me saouler c'est tout. Je suis contente que mon bébé, notre bébé, évolue bien. J'ai simplement un peu peur qu'il tienne d'Emmett et qu'à cinq mois de grossesse je sois une vraie baleine, souris-je.

Il sourit et prit ma main. Le cours débuta tranquillement. A la sonnerie mon fiancé m'accompagna jusqu'en maths où je retrouvais Emmett.

-Ca va ? me demanda ce dernier.

-Bien et toi ?

-Très bien, t'as révisé ton contrôle ?

-Oui, hier, quand toi tu jouais à la console avec Edward.

Il grimaça et je rigolais.

-Je peux.. je peux sans le vouloir regarder par-dessus ton épaule ? me demanda-t-il.

-Hum… si c'est sans le vouloir, souris-je.

Il embrassa ma joue et nous entrions en classe.

[…]

-Jasper arrêtes tes conneries et viens, les autres vont nous attendre, rigolai-je.

Mon cousin sourit, lâcha enfin la porte et arrêta son imitation de notre prof d'Histoire. Il me prit par la main et ensemble nous allions à la cafet'. Après avoir salué tout le monde, j'enlevais mon blouson et mon écharpe et allais me chercher un plateau repas avec Emmett.

La cantine était bruyante, chacun se racontant ses vacances. Avec mon frère de cœur, nous arrivions au buffet où se trouvaient Alec et Félix. Je ne leur prêtais pas attention et commençais à remplir mon plateau. _J'ai envie de jus de pomme ! _Je pris donc une brique de jus de pomme et regardais Emmett.

-Em', prends une brique de jus de pomme, lui soufflai-je.

-Pourquoi ?

-Bin pour que je te la pique, elle est bonne celle là.

Il sourit et s'exécuta.

-Bella ? appela Alec.

Je me tournais vers lui et Emmett se rapprochait instinctivement.

-Oui ?

-T'es enceinte ?

Emmett prit ma main et je laissais tomber ma brique par terre.

-Ou alors tu as abusé sur les chocolats de noël, se rattrapa Alec. Mais.. mais en tout cas, ça te vas très bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est juste.. juste que tu es différente.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Emmett prit les plateaux et nous emmena à la table.

-Ca veut dire quoi ça ? demanda Alec tout haut.

Je me retournais, furieuse à présent.

-Tu t'attendais à une réponse ? Soit je suis enceinte, soit je suis grosse ? Et bin je suis enceinte Alec ! Enceinte !

J'attrapais la main de mon frère et nous rejoignions les autres à la table. Tout le monde avait entendu mon petit discours. _Au moins maintenant, je n'angoisserais plus de savoir quand et comment ils l'apprendraient. _

Je m'assis et Edward s'approcha, me prenant dans ses bras. Il me berça quelques instants avant d'embrasser mes lèvres et de s'éloigner. Tout le monde me regardais et je crus voir Alice lançait une banane dans la tête de Mike qui s'approchait. Jacob arriva, s'asseyant à ma droite. Il posa une main sur la mienne et me demanda :

-Ca va ?

-Oui Jake ça va, au moins ils le savent maintenant, dis-je en essayant de sourire.

Il me fit un petit sourire.

-Bin en même temps, je crois que tout le monde vous écoutez, dit-il.

Je ne répondis rien, il n'y avait rien à répondre.

-Emmett ? appelai-je.

-Ouais ?

-Brique de jus de pomme !

Il sourit et je pris la brique.

[…]

A chaque fois que je passais dans les couloirs, j'entendais les chuchotements, les répliques et je sentais les regards sur moi. Edward et moi avions, comme à notre habitude, eu biologie ensemble et j'avais pu voir plusieurs fois mes camarades se retournaient pour nous lancer des regards curieux.

J'étais maintenant en sport avec mes cousins et Emmett. Ce dernier et Jasper jouaient au basket un peu plus loin tandis que Rosalie et moi parlions du bébé. Je ne me changeais plus, étant donné que je ne pratiquais pas, mais d'habitude j'accompagnais au moins Rose dans les vestiaires. Mais aujourd'hui quand j'ai vu Jessica commencer à cancaner j'ai préféré attendre à l'extérieur.

Rosalie et moi étions sur la pelouse verdoyante. J'entendis des rires et une odeur de parfums, trop… parfumés, arriva jusqu'à mes narines. Je relevais les yeux et ne fus pas surprise de voir Jessica et Lauren.

-Oui ? demanda Rosalie.

-On venait aux nouvelles, dit Jessica. Apparemment tu es enceinte Bella.

Je serrais les poings.

-Et.. ?

-De qui ?

_Elle est conne ou.. ?_

-Du pape débile, répliqua Rosalie. D'Edward, ça semble évident non ?

-Oh mais avec les Swan on ne sait jamais, il y'a encore six mois, Bella était la nouvelle prude et coincée et la voilà en cloque. Alors ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce mioche ne soit pas d'Edward.

Doucement je me relevais, j'avais une furieuse envie de lui faire bouffer l'herbe. Rosalie se leva aussi.

-Je te préviens Jessica, mon bébé n'est pas un « mioche » et « les Swan » n'ont rien à faire dans cette phrase. J'ai toujours été avec Edward, et je le serai toujours, menaçai-je.

-Et tu espères qu'un jour il va te demander en mariage et qu'il te supportera jusqu'à ce que tu sois vieille et plus moche qu'actuellement ? rigola-t-elle.

Je remontais ma main, mettant en valeur ma bague de fiançailles.

-Et à ce moment là, tu peux être sure, qu'il n'y aura plus assez de papier pour que je t'envois une invitation à mon mariage, dis-je.

Elle loucha sur la bague avant de cracher :

-Il a fait ça parce que tu lui as mis le couteau sous la gorge avec ton mioche. Si c'était pour faire ça, je lui en aurais fait un moi de bébé !

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué que ce n'était pas un mioche.

-Et alors ? Tu vas faire quoi Swan ? Toi et ton _mioche_ allez me frapper ? C'est pas parce que tu es en cloque que je ne te rendrais pas les coups, au contraire. Je frapperais bien dans le ventre et comme ça plus rien ne t'attachera à Edward, dit-elle dans un petit sourire.

_Oh je vais la frapper !_

Je m'avançais dangereusement et Rosalie attrapa mon bras.

-Bell's si tu te bagarres encore une fois tu vas être virée et puis pense au bébé, me dit ma cousine.

-Oui tu ne voudrais pas que ce mioche soit plus moche et handicapé qu'il ne l'est déjà, dit Jessica.

Rosalie lâcha mon bras et s'avança vers la dinde.

-Ecoute moi bien pimbêche, dit-elle en la prenant sous le menton. Tu vas fermer ta grande bouche et arrêter de dire des conneries okay ? Insulte encore une seule fois ma cousine et ma nièce et je te promets que d'ici deux minutes, t'as trois dents en moins.

Ma cousine lâcha le visage de Jessica et se tourna vers moi.

-Alors c'est donc une fille, continua Jessica. Une salope sans doute, comme sa mère et ses tantes.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de fermer la bouche que Rosalie lui mit une claque. Elle empoigna ses cheveux et ramena son visage près du sien.

-Est-ce qu'un son va encore sortir de ta bouche souillée ? demanda Rosalie à Jessica.

Jessica voulu parler mes Rosalie tira un peu plus fort sur ses cheveux. Finalement, Stanley secoua la tête. Rosalie la poussa au sol, la faisant tomber et regarda Lauren avec un regard de défi. Cette dernière ne dit rien et partit sans même un regard pour Jessica. Ma cousine se tourna vers moi et nous emmena jusqu'au terrain de basket où s'amusaient les garçons. Le silence régna et nous nous asseyions sur le coin du terrain, en tailleur. Rosalie arrachait l'herbe rageusement.

-Qui t'as dit que ce sera une fille ? dis-je de but en blanc.

Elle rigola.

-Je suis la théorie d'Alice, si un bébé doit prendre ton envie de shopping, ça ne peut être qu'une fille.

Je rigolais à mon tour.

-C'est nul votre truc, lançais-je.

-Je sais !

[…]

Edward se gara devant chez Charlie et je descendis de la voiture. Nous allions jusqu'à la porte et j'entrais dans mon ancien chez moi.

-Bonjour ! dis-je en enlevant mes chaussures. Papa ?

-Ouais ! Je suis dans devant la télé ! me répondit mon père.

-Etonnant…

J'allais dans le salon et Charlie se leva, il me prit brièvement dans ses bras et serra la main de mon fiancé.

-Ca va les gosses ?

-Ouais et toi papi ? souris-je.

Charlie me regarda en souriant.

-Je me sens toujours aussi vieux. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?

-Non merci, répondit Edward.

-Moi non plus !

Charlie se leva et alla dans la cuisine, il se prit une bière et revint avec un sac plastique.

-Tenez ! dit-il en me tendant le sac.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Bin regarde..

J'ouvris donc le sac et Edward regarda par-dessus mon épaule. Je rigolais. Je sortis un petit body du sac, dessus il était écrit : « Appelez le Shérif, qu'il m'emprisonne, je suis trop chou ! » . Edward le prit aussi en rigolant. Je regardais mon père et il me sourit. Il restait encore un truc dans le sac, je le sortis. C'était un doudou. Une tête de souris et un carré de velours attaché, beige, tout mignon.

Je pris mon père dans mes bras et le remerciais, Edward lui donna une accolade.

-Vous comprenez, je me baladais dans le magasin et j'ai pas pu résister, se justifia Charlie.

Je souris, tout se concrétisait un peu plus chaque jour.

[…]

Après avoir enfilé un shorty et un maillot d'Edward en guise de pyjama je rejoins mon fiancé sous les couvertures. Me calant contre lui, profitant de sa chaleur. Nous ne parlions pas pendant quelques instants. Edward caressant l'arrondit de mon ventre qu'il avait découvert. Je caressais les cheveux d'Edward qui avait la tête sur ma poitrine.

-Edward ?

-Hum ?

-Tu préfèrerais une fille ou un garçon toi ? demandai-je.

Il ne dit rien durant quelques instants, avant de répondre :

-Je ne sais pas, je pense que je n'ai pas de préférence.

-Rosalie et Alice disent que ce sera une fille.

-Et toi tu en penses quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, avouai-je. Je pense que je n'ai pas de préférence non plus.

Edward caressa et embrassa une dernière fois mon ventre avant de remonter son visage vers moi. Il nous recouvrit des couvertures et passa un bras sur ma taille.

-Tant que ce bébé évolue bien et que vous êtes en bonne santé je serais heureux, c'est tout ce que je veux, que ma famille aille bien, murmura-t-il.

-Tu te rends compte on va former une famille, souris-je.

Il m'embrassa avec douceur, caressa mes cheveux et me souhaita une bonne nuit en posant son menton sur ma tête. Je calais ma tête dans son cou et c'est en respirant son odeur que je plongeais dans les pays des songes.

[…]

**( **_Un mois__ plus tard, 4 mois et demi de grossesse _**)**

Je tenais la main de Jasper en rejoignant le parking. Jessica avait arrêté de parler sur moi et mon bébé après que Rosalie l'ait menacé. Après deux semaines de commérage intensif on avait arrêté de bavarder sur nous, le sujet se faisant trop vieux. Mon ventre évolué encore, s'arrondissant au fil des jours. Edward disait que j'étais sublime ainsi, mais je me demandais s'il ne disait pas ça pour me faire plaisir. _C'est vrai quoi ? C'est pas avec cinq kilos de plus que je vais lui plaire ! Déjà cinq kilos !_ Si le bébé est un garçon je l'appellerait Mini Emmett ! Jazz me sortit de mes délires de femmes enceintes.

-C'est demain ton rendez vous à l'hôpital ?

-Yep' ! C'est à 15h45, répondis-je.

-A ton avis ce sera bon pour le sexe du bébé ? me demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas. J'en ai parlé à Esmée et elle m'a dit que c'était possible si le bébé était assez développé et bien placé pour que son sexe soit visible.

-Ce qui veut dire que si tu sais pas demain, ça annoncera officiellement que ce bébé est une fille, car elle aime embêter les gens et elle sera capricieuse, dit Jasper.

Je lui donnais un petit coup en rigolant et allait vers Edward tandis que mon cousin allait voir Alice.

-Mon amour…

J'embrassais mon fiancé tendrement, heureuse d'être enfin dans ses bras et en week-end.

Nous prenions le chemin de la villa quelques minutes après. Alice n'arrêtait pas de parler.

-Alice, la prochaine fois tu rentres avec Rose, annonça Edward.

-Mais !

Je rigolais tandis que le lutin bougonnait, tout en continuant de parler bien sur. Une fois arrivé, je sortis de la Volvo et entrais dans la villa. Esmée était dans le salon et je l'embrassais. Je m'assis à ses côtés et Soleil sauta sur mes genoux, ronronnant. Je caressais mon chat distraitement tout en discutant avec Esmée. Cette dernière avait en tête ces derniers temps de rénover une des chambres d'amis pour en faire la chambre du bébé.

-Edward et toi allez étudier à Seattle l'année prochaine ?

-Oui, c'est l'une des seules fac qui a une garderie, puis ce n'est pas trop loin de Forks, si on roule vite, il nous faut une heure, répondis-je.

-Une garderie ? répéta Esmée.

-Oui pour le bébé. Mais je pense faire une pause cette année, prendre une année sabbatique pour pouvoir m'occuper du bébé au début, avouai-je.

Esmée réfléchit quelques minutes avant de dire :

-Moi je garderais le bébé, quand tu reprendras tes études, après ta pause, je serais là. Pas besoin de garderie.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sur que oui ! Mais à une condition !

-Laquelle ?

-Je m'occupe de la chambre du bébé, dé que je sais si c'est une fille ou un garçon, moi et seulement moi et t'as pas le droit d'y entrer, ni toi ni les autres, jusqu'à ce que j'ai finis.

Je grimaçais.

-Jusqu'à la fin ?demandai-je.

-Jusqu'à la fin, affirma Esmée.

-Bon… okay, dis-je.

Esmée me sauta dans les bras en me remerciant.

[…]

Je jouais avec mes doigts tandis qu'Edward jouait avec une mèche de mes cheveux distraitement. Je regardais mon téléphone et ouvris le message d'Alice :

_**Faites que ce soit une fille, une fille :D**_

_**Mais si j'ai un neveu, je te promets qu'il sera quand même accroc au shopping )**_

_**J'espère qu'on le saura aujourd'hui !**_

_**Bisou les enfants..**_

Je souris et montrais le message à Edward, il sourit et leva les yeux au ciel. La porte du cabinet s'ouvrit sur Victoria et elle nous fit entrer dans le bureau.

Nous discutions longuement de l'évolution de ma grossesse et de ma vie familiale. Ensuite elle nous emmena dans la salle d'à côté et après que je sois installée correctement, elle étala le gel sur mon ventre rond.

-Il est possible que nous sachions le sexe du bébé aujourd'hui ? demanda Edward.

Victoria sourit.

-Tout dépend de ce bébé Edward. S'il fait sa starlette et ne veut pas se montrer, je ne pourrais rien faire.

Edward sourit et Victoria mit le son, nous laissant écouter son cœur. J'aimais ce son, douce mélodie à mes oreilles et si chère à mon cœur.

-Apparemment tout va bien, le bébé évolue très bien, dit Victoria. Aucun problème apparent. Je peux vous dire si c'est une fille ou un garçon si vous voulez.

Victoria nous sourit, je regardais Edward, il resserra sa main sur la mienne et ensemble nous acquiesçâmes.

[…]

J'avais pu avoir une photo, enfin trois, une pour nous, pour les Cullen et pour Charlie. Edward et moi étions sur un petit nuage, _notre _petit nuage. Nous allions avoir un bébé, un bébé en bonne santé. Un petit être malicieux et souriant. Edward se gara devant la villa et je sortis de la voiture. Nous grimpions ensemble les quelques marches du perron et nous arrêtions devant la porte.

-On leur dit pour le bébé ? Ou on les laisse encore attendre pour savoir si c'est une nièce ou un neveu ? me demanda Edward.

Je réfléchis quelques instants.

-Non, on va leur dire. De plus, ta mère a besoin de savoir pour la chambre.

Il opina et nous entrions dans la villa. Nous rejoignions les autres sur le canapé et après les avoir tous salués, je m'assis sur Edward.

-Le bébé va bien ? demanda Carlisle.

-Tout va parfaitement bien Papa, sourit Edward.

-Vous avez entendu son cœur ?

-Oui, c'est toujours aussi magique, répondis-je.

Le silence fut roi quelques secondes et je regardais Alice, Rosalie ainsi que Jazz et Emmett qui sautillaient d'impatience. Esmée aussi était impatiente, et Carlisle se passait la main dans les cheveux sans arrêt, comme Edward. Finalement c'est Alice qui succomba :

-Vous avez pu voir si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

Je souris et Edward et moi répondîmes ensemble :

-Oui on a pu Alice.

-Et.. ? demanda Emmett en s'approchant.

Je regardais tout le monde en souriant, puis croisait le regard d'Edward, lui faisant comprendre que c'était à lui de l'annoncer. Mon fiancé embrassa ma joue dans un geste tendre avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour annoncer la nouvelle tant attendue…

* * *

**_Voili Voilou :)_**

**_Je vais vous laisser vous faire vos propres opinions pour ce qui est de ce bébé..._**

**_Fille ou garçon? Telle est la question ;)_**

**_A depuis le temps que j'en révais, Rosalie a ENFiN mis sa claque à Jessica! Amen.._**

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas :D_**

**_Une petite review? Je réponds, comme d'hab ;)_**

**_Merci à celles qui me suivent, ici et sur mes autres fanfic's, notamment Une amitié fraternelle qui est en plein développement :)_**

**_Bisous les filles et prenez soin de vous !_**

**_A la prochaine :)_**

**_PS: Je souhaite Bonne Chance à toutes celles qui vont passer leur Bac ;)_**

**_Lisaa..*_**


	24. Chapitre 24: Un choix

_**Hello Hello :) !**_

**_Comment allez vous? Moi ça va ça va .._**

**_Alors après un long moment d'attente, voici le chapitre 24 ! Hé oui, l'annonce du sexe et tout et tout.._**

**_Alors je vous remercie pour vos nombreuses reviews au chapitre précédent, ça m'a fait réellement plaisir !_**

**_D'ailleure, je réponds aux reviews des non inscrits:_**

**_Ilonka:_**_ Coucou Miss! Contente que ça te plaise! Voici la suite ;) Bisous et prends soin de toi !_

___**Alicia:**__ Hey Coucou :) ! Heureuse que ça continue à te plaire ! Bisous Miss et prends soin de toi :D_

_****__Ambre: __Coucou Miss! Haha, un petit garçon? Je ne sais pas.. Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que tu apprécieras ;) Dis moi ! Bisous et prends soin de toi !_

**A_ely :_**_ Hey Miss ! Un petit garçon.. C'est vrai que ça changerai, mais moi perso, je croise plus de fanfic' où c'est un p'tit gars plutot qu'une fille.. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ça te plaira! Dis moi ;) Bisous et prends soin de toi!_

**_Alors voilà pour les réponses!_**

**_Je sais plus trop quoi vous dire.. Ha si!_**

**_Un gros merci à Leti60, Laurie, Ninie, Bouriquet87 et la Miss-Aurore qui m'a bien fait rire avec sa réponse ^^_**

**_Ainsi quà la miss 35nanou qui m'a sauvé en corrigeant ce chapitre! Merci Miss!_**

**_Avis à toutes les filles qui voulaient des jumeaux: Désolée de vous décevoir mais je crois que un bébé pour des jeunes de 18 ans, c'est déjà beaucoup et difficile à gérer. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas mis de jumeaux dans cette fanfic' .._**

**_Voili Voilou!_**

**_Je vous retrouve en bas en vous rappelant que ce ne sont pas mes personnages, mais ce de Stéphenie Meyer!_**

**_Bonne Lecture :)_**

* * *

_Le silence fut roi quelques secondes et je regardais Alice, Rosalie ainsi que Jazz et Emmett qui sautillaient d'impatience. Esmée aussi était impatiente, et Carlisle se passait la main dans les cheveux sans arrêt, comme Edward. Finalement c'est Alice qui succomba :_

_-Vous avez pu voir si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?_

_Je souris et Edward et moi répondîmes ensemble :_

_-Oui on a pu Alice._

_-Et.. ? Demanda Emmett en s'approchant._

_Je regardais tout le monde en souriant, puis croisait le regard d'Edward, lui faisant comprendre que c'était à lui de l'annoncer. Mon fiancé embrassa ma joue dans un geste tendre avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour annoncer la nouvelle tant attendue…_

[…]

**Point de vue Edward**

**( **_4 mois et demi de grossesse.. _**)**

J'embrassais Bella avant de me lancer :

-D'ici quelques mois, ma fiancée et moi, nous serons les heureux parents d'une petite fille. Je vais être papa, papa ! D'une fille ! Souris-je.

Rosalie et Alice crièrent en même temps avant de se jeter dans nos bras. Ma mère souriait, aux anges. Carlisle et Jasper rigolaient. Mon regard se posa sur mon frère, il semblait en pleine réflexion.

-Hé Mec ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Lui demandai-je.

-Tu penses que trois ans pour les cours d'autodéfense c'est trop tôt ? Me demanda-t-il, sérieux.

Je rigolais.

-Elle y sera dès deux ans et demi, dis-je en lui donnant une tape sur le bras.

Il me sourit, heureux. Soudain Alice sursauta et dit :

-Il ne vous reste plus qu'à trouver le prénom !

-Ouais..

-Mais en attendant, Bella ! Viens on va faire les boutiques ! Sourit Alice en tapant des mains.

-Quoi ? Là, maintenant ? Nan Alice, j'ai déjà assez de vête...

-Pas pour toi ! Pour ma nièce ! Allez !

Je regardais ma fiancée et tout le monde vit qu'elle allait craquer. Alice lui prit la main et la fit se lever.

-Allez, on va lui faire une garde robe! Maman, tu prévois de la place pour les vêtements dans la future chambre ?

-Oui ma puce, c'est prévu, dit ma mère.

Alice alla chercher les affaires de Bella et cette dernière m'embrassa. Elle mit ensuite ses converses et sa veste en cuir, qui avouons-le, devenait trop courte pour son ventre rond.

-Il faudra aussi te racheter une veste, constata Alice.

-Alice ! Ta nièce, ta nièce ! reprit Bella.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Bella alla à la cuisine boire un peu avant de partir. Je tirais ma sœur vers moi et la fit s'asseoir à mes côtés.

-Lili, vas-y doucement okay ? Elle est enceinte...

-Mais oui, t'inquiètes pas Edward !

-Et, tiens, dis-je en lui sortant ma carte bleue. Tu connais le code ? Pour les affaires de la petite...

-Qui à dit que c'est toi qui allait payer, t'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit : « Ma Nièce », je n'ai pas dit pour « Ta Fille », alors c'est moi qui paye et toi tu gardes ta carte bleue. Mais... Oui, sourit-elle, je connais le code !

Je levais les yeux tandis qu'elle s'éloignait avec Rosalie, quelques minutes après toutes trois étaient parties à bord de l'Audi. Ma mère se leva à son tour.

-Moi je vais chercher le matériel nécessaire pour refaire la chambre, Carlisle, tu viens avec moi ?

-Oui chérie, je viens, dit mon père en se levant à son tour.

-Vous pouvez vider la chambre tous les trois ?

-Yep ! Répondîmes-nous en chœur.

Après quelques minutes, j'allais voir ma mère qui se préparait dans le couloir.

-Maman ?

-Oui mon chérie ?

-Tu comptes acheter les meubles aujourd'hui ?

-Non, là je vais prendre ce qu'il faut pour les murs et le sol. Pas de meubles aujourd'hui.

Je souris.

-Tiens, tu payeras avec ça, lui dis-je en lui tendant ma carte bleue.

Elle me regarda, et l'espace d'un instant je vis très bien la ressemblance de caractère entre ma mère et Alice.

-Range ça, je n'en ai pas besoin. Si tu t'ennuies, tu n'as qu'à aller chercher des pots de glace, je crois que Bella en raffole en ce moment.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et elle m'embrassa la joue avant de partir avec mon père. Je regardais mes frères qui rigolaient dans le salon et leur demandais :

-Vous voulez qu'on commence à vider la chambre tout de suite ou je peux déjà aller chercher les glaces au magasin ?

-Non, vas-y, nous on s'occupe de la chambre, prends des glaces pour tout le monde, dit Emmett.

J'acquiesçais et pris mes clés de voiture avant de partir pour le magasin.

Sur la route mon esprit vagabonda, rêvant de la vie que j'aurais dans quelques mois. J'aurais une fille, une petite fille. Je souris à cette idée. _Une fille..._

**Point de vue Bella**

-Allez Alice, c'est bon viens on rentre ! dit Rosalie. En plus Bella est vraiment fatiguée là.

Alice releva la tête vers moi. J'étais appuyée contre une étagère à chaussures, épuisée. _Et dire qu'on était là seulement pour les habits de la petite._ Alice m'avait bien eue, il y avait une dizaine de sacs pour moi aussi.

-Bon d'accord, on prend un dernier truc et on s'en va alors, accorda Alice.

-Quel dernier truc ?demandais-je.

-Une nouvelle veste…

-Okay, et après on s'en va.

Après quelques minutes, nous trouvions une veste assez jolie. Nous rejoignîmes la voiture et je laissais le volant à Rosalie tandis que je m'allongeais à l'arrière, posant ma tête sur les genoux d'Alice. Cette dernière caressa mes cheveux et c'est doucement que je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

[…]

Un mouvement me fit ouvrir les yeux. Edward. J'étais dans les bras d'Edward et il était en train de me ramener sur le canapé de la salle. Une fois qu'il m'eût posée, il plaça ma tête sur son torse et caressa mes cheveux dans un geste apaisant.

Je crois qu'à cet instant je me suis rendormie, car lorsque je me réveillais, tout le monde était là.

Emmett était assis à ma droite, Carlisle et Esmée étaient en face de moi, souriant. Jasper était sur l'un des fauteuils, Rosalie sur ses genoux. _Où est Alice... ?_

-Izy ! T'es réveillée ! dit le lutin en arrivant telle une tornade dans le salon.

-Emmett m'a obligé à t'attendre pour montrer les vêtements de la petite ! Alors maintenant que t'es debout ! On est parti !

Tout le monde leva les yeux au ciel et j'embrassais Edward. Emmett toussa légèrement. Je crus d'abord que c'était à cause d'Edward et moi avant que je ne réalise qu'il toussait vraiment. Je pouffais.

-Tu es malade ?demanda Esmée à son fils.

-Je ne sais pas, mais ma gorge me brûle, dit Emmett.

-Si ça continue, tu viendras à l'hôpital et je te ferais une ordonnance, dit Carlisle.

Le lutin revint à ce moment là, avec les multiples sacs et les posa rapidement, avant d'en sortir les vêtements.

-Alors, ça ce sont les petits bodys qu'on a acheté en premier, dit Alice.

Elle montrait les petits bodys tout simples, blanc avec un cœur au milieu, de différentes couleurs. Puis elle sortit les grenouillères. Encore une fois, aux motifs et couleurs variés. Rose, blanche, crème, vert pomme, violette, orange…

-Ca c'est moi qui l'aie trouvé ! Ce sont des petites ballerines ! Sourit Alice en montrant les petites chaussures.

Edward souriait, heureux. Alice montra tous les vêtements de tous les sacs et une fois qu'elle eût fini, elle remonta le tout à l'étage, dans sa chambre, en attendant que celle de ma fille soit finie…

[…]

J'enfilais un maillot d'Edward et allais rejoindre ce dernier sous la couette. Il m'ouvrit ses bras et je m'y réfugiais rapidement. Je me réchauffais doucement tout en caressant le torse nu d'Edward du bout des doigts.

-Tu as des idées pour le prénom toi ?me demanda-t-il.

-Non pas vraiment… Et toi ?

-Non plus. C'est tellement dur, c'est vrai quoi, ce nom va la suivre toute sa vie.

-Ouais... Mais ce n'est pas grave, on a le temps, nan ?

-On a encore jusqu'à la mi-juillet.

-On aura trouvé d'ici là, souris-je.

Edward posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'appréciais cette sensation avant de reposer ma joue sur son torse et de sombrer dans le confort du sommeil…

[…]

Je me réveillais doucement et regardais le réveil.

03h27.

Mon ventre criait famine à 3h27 ! Je regardais Edward qui dormait toujours profondément, le visage et le corps tournés vers moi. J'attendis quelques minutes, en espérant que ça passe, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Alors, je fis lentement glisser la couverture le long de mon corps et me levais discrètement. J'attrapais une veste d'Edward et la mit par-dessus son maillot et mon shorty. Je sortais de la chambre et refermais doucement la porte derrière moi. Sans bruit, je descendis jusqu'à la cuisine. Arrivée à celle-ci, j'y découvris Emmett, qui mangeait. Je m'approchais silencieusement et caressais son dos en passant. Il se retourna et me sourit avant de dire :

-Insomnie ?

-J'ai super faim, avouai-je. Et toi ?

-La même chose !

-Tu manges quoi toi ?demandai-je en regardant son assiette.

-Du pain, un yaourt au chocolat et du fromage, dit-il.

J'optais plutôt pour mon pot de glace qu'Edward avait ramené tout à l'heure. Je m'assis à côté d'Emmett et y plantais ma cuillère. J'appréciais le goût de la vanille macadamia. Emmett me regardais, envieux. Je lui proposais ma cuillère et il prit de ma glace. Je pris ensuite un bout de son pain et le trempais dans le yaourt au chocolat.

-Hum, cro bon, dis-je.

Emmett essaya à son tour tandis que je prenais un yaourt au chocolat dans le frigo et en laissais couler dans mon pot de glace.

-Tu te relèves souvent la nuit ?demandai-je.

-Ouais...Presque toutes les nuits, dit-il dans un haussement d'épaules. Vous avez trouvé un prénom pour la petite ?

-Non pas encore, répondis-je en posant une main sur mon ventre.

Emmett regarda ma main avant d'y poser la sienne en souriant.

-Ma nièce…

[…]

Le rire d'Edward me réveilla. J'ouvris les yeux et fondis devant la vision qui s'offrait à moi. Edward avait entouré ma taille d'un bras, tandis qu'il était appuyé sur l'autre, en me regardant. Il souriait et ses cheveux bataillaient comme jamais, lui donnant un côté totalement craquant.

-Bonjour mon amour, dit-il.

-Bonjour, marmonnai-je, la voix encore groggy par le sommeil.

-Bien dormis ?

-Hum... Oui. Et toi ?

-Très bien... Il était bon ce yaourt au chocolat ?

Je rougis.

-Comment tu sais ?demandai-je.

-Il t'en reste là, dit-il en montrant la commissure de mes lèvres en rigolant doucement.

J'allais l'enlever mais il pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je gémis contre sa bouche quand il suçota ma lèvre inférieure en enlevant le chocolat. Nos langues dansèrent sensuellement pendant un long moment. Je caressais ses cheveux tandis qu'il agrippait ma taille. Je me détachais de ses lèvres, à bout de souffle. Sa bouche descendit le long de mon cou, le câlinant de tendres baisers. Ses mains caressaient mon ventre sous mon t-shirt. Les miennes griffaient ses épaules, le faisant grogner. Il enleva mon t-shirt, qui vola à travers la pièce. Il embrassa mon ventre et ses mains vinrent caresser mes seins. Il me souleva légèrement et dégrafa mon soutien gorge. Je croisais ses yeux noircis de désir et il m'embrassa sauvagement. Ensuite sa bouche alla s'attarder sur mes seins, les titillant un à un. Ses doigts caressaient mes flancs doucement. Sa bouche quitta mes seins et j'en profitais pour y attacher la mienne. Doucement, je le fis s'allonger sur le lit. Il me questionna des yeux mais j'embrassais ses paupières d'un geste tendre. J'enlevais son boxer et laissais sortir son sexe dressé pour moi. Une fois le boxer disparut ma bouche vint câliner son sexe. Enroulant ma langue autour de son membre, je commençais sa douce torture. Edward grognait silencieusement et je souris contre son sexe. J'adorais le voir s'abandonner.

-Be...Bébé... arrête…je ne veux pas... pas comme ça...

Il me prit par les hanches et me remonta vers lui. Il embrassa ma poitrine et me fit me rallonger sur le matelas. Ses mains enlevèrent doucement mon shorty, l'envoyant rejoindre son boxer. Une fois ça de fait, je le vis tâtonner la table de nuit.

-Edward, on a plus besoin de préservatif, souris-je.

Il pouffa en embrassant mon nez.

-Vieille habitude...

Je rigolais et sa bouche vint trouver la mienne. Il posa son sexe à mon entrée, avant de pousser en moi. Je gémis contre sa bouche et je le sentis sourire. Lentement, il poussa en moi. J'agrippais son dos tandis qu'il prenait de la vitesse.

-Je...Je...Je t'aime...tellement...Bébé, dit Edward en embrassant mon cou.

-Moi...moi aussi, gémis-je.

J'embrassais ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'enfonçait plus rapidement en moi. Je gémis encore et il rigola en essayant de me faire taire.

-Chut...Y'a…du...monde...à côté.

Je mordis son épaule. Il prit sauvagement ma bouche avant de sortir totalement de moi et d'y rentrer rapidement, m'offrant un aller retour orgasmique. Je gémis contre sa bouche tandis que mes parois intimes se resserraient sur lui, lui offrant le paroxysme à son tour. Il se vida en moi, ma respiration était saccadée. Mon fiancé se laissa tomber sur le matelas à mes côtés. Je posais ma tête contre son torse, épuisée. Il enlaça ma taille et nous restâmes plusieurs minutes ainsi.

-Je vais aller prendre une douche, dis-je.

Je relevais les yeux vers Edward et croisais son regard émeraude. Il posa ses lèvres tendrement sur les miennes et nous restions comme ça un instant.

-Je t'aime mon cœur, dit-il en s'éloignant.

-Je t'aime aussi Edward.

Je me levais et remis mon shorty et mon maillot avant de prendre des affaires et d'aller me laver. Je restais longtemps sous l'eau chaude, laissant mes muscles se détendre un à un. Une fois habillée et coiffée j'allais jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre et souris devant un Edward endormi. Je me dirigeais au rez de chaussée et retrouvais Carlisle dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour Carlisle ! dis-je en entrant.

-Oh...Salut Bella, ça va ?dit-il en sortant la tête du journal.

-Bien et vous ?

-Très bien...

-Où est Esmée ?demandai-je en mangeant un peu de céréales.

-Elle est dans la future chambre de la petite, elle a fini les croquis ce matin et elle s'y est mise tout de suite, sourit Carlisle.

-Les croquis ? Mais elle a su seulement hier, ce n'est pas possible...

-Elle a travaillée dessus cette nuit, pendant que je travaillais sur le dossier d'une patiente. Esmée est comme ça, elle n'a pas pu s'en empêcher.

Je souris et c'est à cet instant qu'Esmée arriva dans la cuisine. C'était la première fois que je la voyais habillée ainsi. Elle portait une salopette blanche, avec des tâches de peintures dessus. Un maillot à manches longues noires, les manches étaient négligemment retroussées jusqu'aux coudes. Ses cheveux cuivrés étaient attachés en chignon lâche d'où quelques mèches s'étaient échappées. A ses pieds, de vieilles converses bleu ciel, tachées de peinture.

-Bonjour ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?me dit-elle en embrassant mon front.

-Bien et vous ?

-Oh très bien. Je m'amuse au milieu de toute cette peinture, sourit-elle.

-Je ne peux toujours pas voir la chambre ?

-Non, tu ne verras rien, dit-elle en tapotant mon nez.

-Au moins, je sais qu'il y a du rose, du jaune, du bleu, du vert, de l'orange et du... jaune fluo ?demandai-je en examinant la peinture sur sa salopette.

Esmée rigola doucement et me prit dans ses bras en disant :

-Je sais que tu es intelligente, c'est pour ça que je me suis étalée un peu de peinture de toutes les couleurs avant de venir te voir, je n'utilise pas tout.

Je ronchonnais gentiment et elle embrassa mon front ainsi que Carlisle avant de repartir dans la chambre. Carlisle rigola :

-C'est une vraie gamine quand il s'agit de son travail...

Je souris. Emmett arriva, Soleil dans les bras, mon chat ronronnait tendrement dans les bras de mon frère.

-Hey ! On dirait que vous vous êtes réconciliés...

-Ouais, j'ai trouvais un compromis, je lui donne à manger la nuit et il s'endort sans venir me réveiller le matin, dit Emmett en embrassant ma joue.

-Et c'est lui qui t'as soumis l'idée ?rigolai-je.

Il me tira la langue et lâcha le chat avant de prendre un bol de céréales. Rosalie arriva quelques minutes plus tard et elle s'assit à ma gauche.

-Alors comment vont ma cousine et ma nièce aujourd'hui ?sourit-elle.

-Très bien.

-Oh déjà Bébé, tu te calmes, c'est ma nièce, dit Emmett à Rosalie.

-Oui mais c'est la mienne aussi, rétorqua Rosalie.

-Oui mais si c'est ta nièce c'est grâce à moi, alors hein...

Je levais les yeux au ciel en entendant Rosalie rétorquer, ils étaient toujours en train de se chamailler quand Alice et Jasper se mêlèrent à la conversation.

-Oh on se calme, ok ? C'est ma nièce à moi, intervint Alice.

Tout trois protestèrent et Carlisle rigola gentiment en m'offrant un sourire compatissant. Ils se chamaillaient toujours quand...

-Oh les mioches vous vous calmez. Pis d'abord je vous bats tous, c'est moi le père, dit Edward en arrivant derrière moi et en posant une main sur mon ventre rond.

J'embrassais mon fiancé sans faire attention aux protestations qu'élevèrent les autres. Edward m'enleva discrètement et nous allions nous asseoir sur le canapé. Carlisle alla s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils tandis que je m'allongeais entre les jambes d'Edward, mon dos contre son torse. Nous discutions tranquillement quand j'eus l'impression qu'on me chatouillait le ventre. Je regardais ce dernier, seul mon débardeur était présent. Je repris donc ma conversation et souris une nouvelle fois quand ça recommença.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ? Me demanda Edward en souriant fasse à mon sourire.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai une impression de chatouille dans le ventre. Comme des petites bulles, des petits papillons, expliquai-je.

Edward regarda mon ventre, étonné. Il souleva mon débardeur, le ramenant sur mon estomac. Je posais ma main sur mon ventre et Edward mit la sienne à côté. Silencieux, nous attendions que cela recommence. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps.

-Wah... Mais... C'est ma fille ! Rigola Edward.

-Comment ça ?demanda Carlisle, intéressé par notre comportement.

-Le bébé... la petite... elle bouge ! Expliqua mon fiancé.

_Ma fille bouge..._

Carlisle se rapprocha en souriant et en examinant mon ventre. Il approcha sa main.

-Je peux, Bella ?demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçais en souriant et enlevais ma main pour que Carlisle puisse y mettre la sienne. Les mouvements ne cessaient pas et Carlisle sourit, la petite bougeait, il la sentait.

-Esmée ?appelai-je.

Cette dernière passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Oui ma chérie ?

-La petite bouge, souris-je.

Esmée écarquilla les yeux et referma la porte derrière elle en venant vers nous. Elle posa doucement sa main sur mon ventre en s'agenouillant près de moi. J'attendis. La petite bougea et Esmée sourit, ses yeux étaient humides. Elle caressa mon ventre du bout des doigts tout en souriant. Carlisle effaça les larmes sur les joues d'Esmée avant de lui dire :

-Voilà, grand-mère.

Ils s'embrassèrent et je souris.

-Oh les tontons et tatas dans la cuisine ! Y'a ma fille qui gigote et vous êtes entrain de tout manquer, rigola Edward.

D'une même vois nous entendîmes :

-Quoi ?

Puis le bruit des chaises, Alice arriva en courant suivit de près par Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper. Le lutin s'assit sur le rebord du canapé en posant sa petite main sur mon ventre toujours dénudé, Rosalie l'imita. Jasper en fit de même et Emmett posa sa tête sur mon épaule en me chuchotant à l'oreille :

-Moi aussi je peux ?

Je me tournais vers lui et hochais la tête ce qui le fit sourire. Il posa sa grosse paluche près de la mienne. Tout le monde avait une main sur mon ventre. Edward me caressa la joue, essuyant les larmes qui y roulaient, et de ma main libre j'attrapais la sienne. Mon fiancé me sourit et je pus lire dans ses prunelles émeraude qu'il était heureux…

[…]

**Point de vue Edward**

Bella et moi étions dans la cuisine, ma fiancée avait désiré faire à manger pour faciliter la tâche à ma mère. Au menu de midi, lasagnes, au plus grand plaisir de mon frère. Ce dernier ainsi que les autres étaient d'ailleurs avec nous, en train de discuter et de chercher un prénom pour le bébé. Moi, perso, je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée. Clarisse ? Aurore ? Laurie ? Emma ? Non, aucune idée en fait...

-Je trouve que le prénom Shayna est très beau, dit Rosalie.

-Oui moi aussi j'aime bien, renchérit Emmett.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, vous savez déjà comment s'appellera votre fille, les taquina Bella en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Emmett.

Rosalie regarda Emmett en rougissant, mon frère lui caressa la joue en souriant et la regarda avec ce regard qui dévoilait tout son amour pour elle. Bella me sourit en les regardant. J'allais vers ma petite femme et enlaçais sa taille tandis qu'elle découpait des légumes sur le plan de travail. Mes mains allèrent sur son ventre et je posais ma tête dans son cou.

-Tu sais ma chérie, je crois qu'ils restent ici juste pour être les premiers à te sauter dessus au cas où la petite se remettrait à bouger, lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

Elle rigola et murmura à mon oreille :

-Tu veux que je te dise ? Je le crois aussi...

Je rigolais doucement dans son cou tandis qu'elle sourit en embrassant mes cheveux.

Quand le repas fut prêt, Bella s'assit à côté de moi et c'est mon père qui alla appeler ma mère. Même moi je n'avais pas le droit d'approcher de la chambre de ma fille.

-Bon Ap' ! dit Emmett en prenant sa fourchette avec joie.

-Bon appétit !

Ma mère goutta et elle s'exclama :

-Wah mais Bella, c'est super bon !

-Quoi t'avais jamais goutté les lasagnes d'Izy ?demanda Emmett.

-Bah non, ni toi Carlisle n'est ce pas ?

-Non plus, et je dois dire qu'elles sont succulentes, avoua mon père la bouche pleine.

-Carlisle, le gourmanda doucement ma mère.

Je rigolais.

-Pff ! Ils sont nuls de ne même pas connaître les lasagnes d'Izy, dit mon frère tel un gosse.

Bella rougissait.

-Tu me donneras la recette ma chérie ?

-Bah en faite c'est que...

-Izy a …

Emmett toussa un peu et reprit :

- Izy n'a pas de recette...

-Emmett si tu continues à tousser tu vas chez le médecin.

-Mais papa, je n'aime pas aller chez le médecin !

-Si ça ne va pas mieux d'ici mercredi, t'y vas ! Ce n'est pas comme si les médecins étaient méchants, sourit mon père.

Mon frère bougonna tout en reprenant une fourchette de pâtes.

-Oh... Fit Bella.

Elle se tourna vers moi en disant :

-J'ai trouvé Edward !

-Qu'est ce que t'as trouvé ?demanda Alice.

-Le prénom, le prénom...

Bella se rapprocha de moi et me chuchota sa trouvaille. Je souris en entendant, c'était magnifique. Elle plongea ses yeux interrogateurs dans les miens et j'hochais la tête, souriant. Elle crocheta ses bras à ma nuque et m'embrassa fougueusement.

-Hé ! On est à table ! Se plaignit Emmett.

Ma fiancée se détacha de moi et regarda mon frère avant de dire en rigolant :

-Comme si ça allait t'empêcher de te gaver !

Emmett lui tira la langue avant de remanger.

-Alors le prénom ? Demanda Alice, impatiente.

-Avant de te le dire, il faut que vous fassiez tous la promesse de respecter notre choix, annonça Bella.

Ils promirent tous un à un, Bella se tourna vers Emmett pour le faire promettre à son tour.

-J'te l'promet Izy ! Dit-il la bouche pleine.

-Bien. Alors dans ce cas, vous comprendrez et respecterez notre choix, vous ne saurez pas le prénom de notre fille avant qu'elle soit née, dit Bella, triomphante.

Elle se mit dans mes bras.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est de l'arnaque ! Scanda ma jumelle.

Nous rigolions.

-Alice, tu as promis, tempéra Carlisle.

-Mais je n'étais pas au courant, bouda Alice.

-Tant pis pour toi, dit ma mère.

-T'inquiète pas mon cœur, on se vengera, on fera de cette gamine, une gamine pourrie gâtée et pleine de fringues, ils vont en baver ces deux là, dit Jasper en prenant ma sœur dans ses bras.

-Je veux en être ! dit Rosalie.

-Moi aussi ! dit Emmett en piquant discrètement l'assiette de sa douce.

Je posais ma main sur le ventre de Bella.

-Si tu veux mon avis Bébé, on n'en a pas fini, lui chuchotai-je.

Elle sourit et je sentis ma fille bouger sous ma main.

-Ouais, on n'en a pas fini, dit doucement Bella en posant sa main sur la mienne…

* * *

**_Voilà pour ce chapitre :)_**

**_Sans que personne ne s'en rendent compte, je viens de jeter les dés pour la dernière fois, pour une dernière action.._**

**_Hé oui, la fin de Monde Est Petit arrive bientôt! _**

**_Bon bin voilà! _**

**_J'attends vos avis! Reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)_**

**_Prenez soin de vous en attendant et on se retrouve pour Une amitié fraternelle et Te revoir, prochainement, promit!_**

**_Bisous Bisous!_**

**_Lisaa..*_**


	25. Chp 25: Une ombre au tableau

**_Coucou Les Gens !_**

**_Han.. Il est tard! Et mon brevet? Les révisions, l'école? L'inconsciente.. -'_**

**_LOL! Que voulez vous! Je suis totalement pas net, bien que j'habite dans le Nord :D N'est ce pas Vinciane?_**

**_Alors ce chapitre.. _**

**_Relu et corrigé par Gaëlle, que je remercie :)_**

**_Réponse au reviews des non-inscrit:_**

**Ilonka:** Salut Miss :)! Pour le prénom c'est pas tout de suite mais à la naissance :D Heureuse que ça continu à te plaire ! Bisous et prends soin de toi !

**Alicia:** Hey Mam'zell ! Heureuse que ça te plaise ! Le mariage.. S'il y'en a un, tu comprendras dans ce chapitre. Mais s'il y'en a un, ce sera sûrement l'épilogue :) Bisous Mam'zell et prends soin de toi!

**Vinciane:** Yo Girl! Je t'ai déjà rep mais bon ! :) Heureuse que ça continue à te plaire et aussi que ta soeur ait pas vendu la mèche, elle a le chapitre depuis deux jours elle ^^ Bisous Girl et prends soin de toi! Review plus souvent, jamais deux sans trois comme on dit :P

**Marion:** Hello Miss :D! Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ! Vraiment, en espérant que ça continue ainsi :) Bisous et prends soin de toi!

**Sinfony:** Hey Coucou! Nouvelle, nan? Désolée pour l'attente mais parfois avec trois fanfic's a gérer et les révisions du brevet, je me noie.. Mais bon, voici ton chapitre :)! Bisous et prends soin de toi!

**_Donc voilà, je crois vous avoir toutes répondu, nan?_**

**_D'ailleurs merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, ça me fait plaisir.. :)_**

**_/!\ Instant Pub /!\_**

**_Laurie, ou Laurielola, a commencé une traduction, c'est tout neuf et c'est prometteur alors:_**

**I want you to want me traduction:** 'Mr Populair' Edward Cullen, et 'la tâche' Isabella Swan,viennent de se faire larguer par leur premier amour. Ils décident donc d'unir leur forces pour rendre leur ex jaloux...Ils prétendent tomber amoureux, mais jusqu'ou feront ils semblant?

**_N'hésitez pas, c'est sur mon profil :D _**

**_Alors je remercie ma Ninie, Laurie, Charlotte, Miss Aurore et bien d'autres encore, sans oublier Morgane et bourriquet87, car elles m'aident et me font sourire, et ça c'est tout ce qui compte :)_**

**_/!\ A ne pas oublier /!\_**

**_Je ne suis pas médecin, ni spécialiste dans ce genre de truc. Je ne suis qu'une gamine de 15 ans qui écrit et qui se fait plaisir en écrivant. Je ne suis pas sûre de certaines informations dans ce texte, si c'est possible ou non. Mais je rappelle que c'est fictif et purement imaginaire alors.._**

**_Voilà, donc je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, le 25eme et l'un des derniers..._**

**_Je dois avouer aussi [ Honte à moi! ] que j'ai pleuré en écrivant ce chapitre, je suis trop émotive sur les bords et trop impliquées avec ces personnages et cette fanfic', alors au cas où, prenez un paquet de kleenex ;)_**

**_Bonne lecture :)_**

**_C'est Stéphenie Meyer la maman de Twilight, ça aussi c'est à ne pas oublier ;)_**

**

* * *

**

**Point de vue Emmett :**

**( **_Dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi 4 mois et demi de grossesse _**)**

Je mangeais tranquillement le restant de lasagnes, il était 4h15. Le plat était encore plein, mais je comptais bien le finir. Des pas derrière moi se firent entendre et je n'eu pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'était Izy. Cette dernière passa sa main sur mon dos et embrassa mon front avant d'ouvrir le frigo. Elle en sortit une bouteille d'eau, elle prit une fourchette dans le tiroir et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.

-Pousses toi un peu Em', dit-elle. Pis pourquoi tu mets pas de maillot, aussi !

Je regardais mon torse nu, je ne portais qu'un short hawaïen.

-T'es pas censé venir, répliquai-je en lui faisant de la place.

-Vas falloir t'habituer, dit-elle.

Elle mit le plat de lasagnes entre nous deux et commença à en manger avec moi.

-Tu veux toujours pas me dire comment s'appelle ma nièce ?

-Nan..

-Tu comptes pas lâcher le morceaux, hein ?

-Nan.. Tu sauras le prénom de ma fille en temps voulu, soit dans quatre mois et demi, sourit-elle.

-Pff..

Elle rigola doucement et je souris. La grossesse allait bien à ma petite sœur, elle était tout simplement heureuse.

-Allé Izy dis moi, comment elle va s'appeler, tentai-je au bout de quelques fourchées.

-Bon d'accord, dit-elle en soupirant.

-C'est vrai ? Comment alors ?

-Tu le dis à personne aussi hein ?

-J'te le jure !

-Elle s'appellera Madeleine, Madeleine Marie-Bérangère Cullen, chuchota-t-elle.

Je toussais et faillis m'étouffer en même temps.

-Tu te fous de moi là ?

-Exactement ! Tu sauras que dalle ! Maintenant je vais te laisser, y'a école demain ! dit-elle en se levant.

Elle nettoya rapidement sa fourchette et vint m'embrasser une dernière fois. Elle monta ensuite à l'étage et je restais seul quelques instants. Finalement, une fois le plat vide, je le nettoyais et le rangeais avant de resservir une gamelle de croquette à Soleil.

-Qu'est ce qu'il faut pas faire pour dormir tranquille, marmonnai-je.

Le chat miaula derrière moi.

-Ouais, ouais, n'en rajoute pas non plus, grosse bouffe !

Il me regarda un instant avant de manger ses croquettes en ronronnant.

-Pff !

J'éteins la lumière et allais retrouver mon lit à l'étage. Rosalie était repartie tout à l'heure, mon lit était donc bien vide. C'est en jouant avec le drap distraitement que je tombais dans un sommeil profond…

[…]

**Point de vue Bella :**

Je m'éveillais alors que le réveil sonnait. Edward laissa tomber son poing dessus, le faisant taire. Je mis la couette sur ma tête, désirant dormir encore un peu. Je sentis Edward mettre son bras autour de ma taille et posais sa tête dans mon cou, avant de me chuchoter :

-Allez mon amour, on doit se lever.

Je grognais. Il rigola doucement et retira la couette de sur ma tête, il embrassa ma joue avant de se lever. Je m'assis dans le lit et regardais Edward prendre ses affaires et sortir de la chambre. Je me levais à mon tour et Alice entra à ce moment là.

-Salut Izy, me dit-elle en embrassant ma joue.

-Bonjour, marmonnai-je, encore toute ensommeillée.

-Je t'ai préparé tes affaires, elles sont dans la salle de bain.

-Rien que je n'aimerais pas ?demandai-je, inquiète.

-Tu vas aimer, c'est classe et simple, sourit-elle.

-M'ouais, dis-je, sceptique.

J'allais dans la salle de bain des filles et regardais mes vêtements. A première vue, rien d'extravagant. Je me débarbouillais rapidement avant de m'habiller, de me maquiller et de me coiffais. Je me regardais dans la glace au final. Je portais un jean slim blanc avec un débardeur de la même couleur et un paletot gris clair qui se fermait juste en haut, tout simple. Je sortis de la salle de bain et vis que la porte de la chambre d'Emmett était fermée. Je me dirigeais vers cette dernière et toquais, aucune réponse. J'entrouvris la porte et vis le corps d'Emmett sous les couvertures. Je marchais dans la chambre sombre jusqu'au lit de mon frère. Je m'assis sur le rebord et regardais Emmett dormir un peu, il avait un bras sous l'oreiller, son épaule dénudée sortait un peu de la couverture. Je posais ma main sur son épaule et le secouais doucement.

-Em', appelais-je.

Il bougonna mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

-Emmett..

-Quoi ? marmonna-t-il.

-T'es en retard, il est déjà huit moins le quart.

-M'en fous, j'ai mal la gorge et la tête, j'y vais pas.

-T'es sûr ?

-Ouais.

-Okay, dis-je en me levant.

J'embrassais son front, remis en place la couverture et sortis de la chambre. Je descendis au rez de chaussée et embrassais la joue d'Esmée.

-Emmett ne va pas à l'école, il a mal à la gorge et à la tête, annonçai-je.

Esmée grimaça avant d'acquiescer et de monter à l'étage. Je déjeunais rapidement avec Edward et Alice et ensemble nous partîmes au lycée. Edward m'ouvrit la porte de la voiture ainsi que celle d'Alice et je sortis sur le parking. Après quelques minutes, mes cousins arrivèrent à bord de la BMW de Rose.

-Salut les gens, dit-elle.

-Salut !

J'embrassais sa joue ainsi que celle de Jazz avant de me tourner vers Rosalie.

-Emmett est malade, il est resté à la villa.

Comme tout le monde s'y attendait, elle partie rejoindre Emmett après nous avoir embrassés.

[…]

Les cours de la journée s'étaient bien passés. Nous étions de retour à la villa, Jasper avec nous. Je grimpais les marches du perron et entrais à la suite d'Edward. Emmett et Rosalie étaient sur le canapé, Esmée dans la cuisine.

-Hey ! Les moches, ça va ? dit Emmett.

-Ca va et toi ? dis-je en m'asseyant à sa droite.

-J'ai connu mieux, dit-il en haussant les épaules. T'étais pas toute seule en maths ?

-Non, Jacob est venu avec moi.

-Isabella ? m'appela Esmée.

-Oui ?dis-je en me levant.

-Edward ? appela-t-elle ensuite.

Mon fiancé me rejoint et Esmée nous prit chacun une main, elle nous guida à travers le couloir et quand elle s'arrêta devant _cette_ porte, je compris.

-Esmée.. c'est.. déjà ?balbutiai-je.

-Oui, je l'ai meublé tout à l'heure, aidée d'Emmett, sourit-t-elle.

-Tu as acheté tout les meubles ?demanda Edward.

-Tout ce dont vous aurez besoin et là dedans. Prêts ? demanda Esmée, une main sur la poignée.

-Carrément ! Dit Edward.

-Pareil, murmurai-je.

Esmée sourit avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de ma fille. Je restais figée sur le seuil quelques instants.

Devant moi, un petit lit blanc, au sol un tapis vitten crème. Une petite commode était posée sur la droite et un rocking chair en bois où un coussin avait été posé se trouvait sur la gauche. Plusieurs poufs en poires étaient dans la chambre. J'entrais pour mieux examiner les murs. A droite il y'avait la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur une partie du jardin. Le mur devant moi était magnifiquement peint. Il y avait des nuages, partout, et juste au milieu, couvert de quelques nuages, un grand cœur bordeaux au contour noir. Dégageant une couleur rosé autour de lui, comme les rayons du soleil. C'était magnifique.

-Esmée.. c'est vous qui avez fait ça ?demandai-je en désignant le mur.

Je vis la mère d'Edward rougir en hochant la tête. Je la pris dans mes bras et fondis en larmes. C'était tout simplement merveilleux. Elle caressa mes cheveux tout en me frottant le dos dans un geste réconfortant. Je m'éloignais et regardais Edward qui était devant la commode qui faisait aussi table à langer. J'allais vers lui et passais ma main dans son dos. Il tourna son visage vers moi et m'offrit un sourire éblouissant. Je remarquais la larme qui courait le long de sa joue et la cueillis du bout de mes doigts. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir et je rigolais devant le nombre de couches qui y étaient rangées. Esmée rougit de nouveau et je lui pris la main en souriant.

-Ca me fait peur de savoir que d'ici quelques mois y'en aura plus une seule, avoua Edward.

-Des mois ? Je dis maximum trois semaines, dit Esmée.

Edward grimaça et j'éclatais de rire. J'ouvris le deuxième tiroir et y retrouvais tout les bodys que les filles et moi avions achetés, avec les grenouillères et vêtements en tout genre. Le troisième tiroir contenait différents objets et gadgets pour le bébé. Thermomètre, pommade, jouet pour les dents, brosse à cheveux..

Le quatrième et dernier tiroir contenait les différentes parures de lits pour le bébé. Je m'extasiais quelques instants devant tout ça et me retournais pour aller vers le lit. Des doudous en tout genre recouvraient le bas, tandis qu'un oreiller blanc était en haut, une couverture crème en velours, celle que j'avais choisie recouvrait le petit lit de ma fille.

Je pris Esmée dans mes bras.

-Mille mercis Esmée, c'est merveilleux..

-De rien ma chérie.

J'entendis Alice ainsi que Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett et Carlisle qui arrivaient à leur tour. Je regardais la chambre à nouveau.

Je ne regrettais en aucun cas mon choix, cette vie était pour moi.

[…]

Je m'éveillais et regardais le réveil : 3h41. Je soupirais en entendant mon ventre gargouillait. J'avais l'horrible sensation d'avoir de la poussière dans la gorge et un marteau dans la tête, tapant, encore et encore. Je me levais doucement pour ne pas qu'Edward ne se réveille. Après avoir remit correctement mon short et mon débardeur, je sortis et descendis les escaliers. Je retrouvais Emmett, dans la cuisine, comme d'habitude. Je passais ma main dans son dos et embrassais son front avant de prendre le lait dans le frigo, je me sortis un verre et me servis rapidement à boire. J'avalais quelques gorgées et gardais cette sensation d'irritation dans la gorge, je grimaçais.

-Je sais, j'aurais pu mettre un maillot, railla Emmett devant ma grimace.

Je ris doucement.

-Nan, c'est pas ça, j'ai l'impression d'avoir la gorge irritée, avouai-je.

-La gorge irritée ?

-Ouais comme de la… poussière peut être.

-Et t'as l'impression qu'un mammouth danse la salsa dans ta tête ?dit-il.

-Ouais..

-Hum.. t'es malade ! Comme moi.. Désolé de t'avoir refilé mon truc, grimaça-t-il.

Je ne dis rien, ce n'était pas de sa faute.

-Où sont les cachets pour la tête ? demandai-je.

-Attends, je vais te les chercher.

Il partit vers la salle et revins avec une boîte neuve.

-Mon père m'a justement dit de pas les prendre, que c'était pour toi, au cas où. Tu peux pas prendre les même que moi étant donné que tu es enceinte, dit-il.

Je le remerciai et avalais un cachet rapidement.

-Tu manges quoi ?questionnai-je en posant la boîte sur le plan de travail.

-Casse croûte au Nutella, t'en veux ?

-Ouais, fais moi en un, souris-je.

Il soupira mais s'exécuta en marmonnant :

-Qu'est ce qu'on ferait pas pour les femmes enceintes..

[…]

-Bébé..

Je sentis que l'on me secouer l'épaule. J'ouvris un œil paresseusement et regardais Edward.

-Bébé, je t'ai laissé dormir une demie heure de plus, mais là c'est plus possible. Lève toi, me dit-il.

-Non..

Je m'éclaircis la gorge.

-J'ai trop mal à la tête, et puis j'ai ma gorge qui me brûle, me plaignis-je.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit à côté de moi. Wah mais t'es brûlante ! s'exclama-t-il en posant une main sur mon front. Attends, je vais chercher mon père.

Il sortit de la chambre et je remontais la couverture jusque sur mes épaules. Carlisle entra à ce moment là suivit de près par un Edward inquiet.

-Bonjour Bella, sourit le médecin.

-Bonjour Carlisle, dis-je d'une voix enrouée.

-Oh.. Tu traînes de trop avec Emmett, hein ?

Je souris et il s'assit à mes côtés. Carlisle passa sa main sur mon front, puis alla toucher mes ganglions lymphatiques. Au bout de quelques secondes il dit :

-Je crois que tu es bonne pour rester à la maison quelques jours. Emmett et toi allez venir cette après midi à l'hôpital et je vous ferais une ordonnance à chacun. En attendant, tu vas aller déjeuner et si tu veux, tu pourras venir te recoucher après.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, avouai-je.

-Oui, j'imagine. Mais tu dois manger, pour la petite, d'accord ?

J'hochais la tête. Carlisle se remit debout.

-Je reste ici aujourd'hui, dit Edward. Je reste avec Bella.

-Edward..

-Edward, intervint Carlisle, je sais que tu veux t'assurer de sa santé mais il ne lui arrivera rien, ce n'est qu'un rhume. Alors tu vas aller à l'école, en plus tu dois emmener Alice. Isabella va rester ici avec Emmett, elle ne sera pas seule et dis à Rosalie de rester au lycée aussi, elle va se faire taper sur les doigts à sécher les cours ainsi.

Edward aller riposter mais je posais ma main sur la sienne. Il me regarda et j'hochais la tête en signe d'accord avec son père. Il soupira mais ne dit rien.

-Bien, dans ce cas, je te vois tout à l'heure avec Emmett, Bella ?

J'acquiesçais et il sortit après nous avoir salué. Edward se tourna vers moi.

-Mon cœur..

-C'est rien Edward, un simple rhume. En plus, si vous séchez tous les cours ça ne va pas aller. Alors, vas au lycée, je reste ici, ok ?

Il opina en soupirant avant de m'embrasser.

-Arrêtes je vais te refiler mon truc, souris-je.

-C'est pas parce que t'es une microbeuse que je dois plus t'aimer tu sais !

Je rigolais et il embrassa une dernière fois mon front avant de nous emmener au rez de chaussée.

Une fois que lui et Alice furent partit, que j'eu déjeuné, j'allais retrouver Emmett dans le salon. Il était sur le canapé, allongé. Je pris une couverture dans le placard et allais avec lui.

-Laisse moi de la place, dis-je.

-La flemme de bouger, soupira-t-il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et m'allongeais sur lui, ma tête sur son torse.

-Hé ! Mais bouge, je vois plus rien ! se plaignit-il.

-La flemme, soupirai-je.

Il bougonna et bougea un peu de façon à ce qu'il puisse voir la télé.

-On se fait un Walt Disney ?dis-je de but en blanc après quelques minutes.

-Comme tu veux..

Je souris et allais mettre un film rapidement, je me rallongeais sur mon frère et me couvris de nouveau. Quand la musique du Roi Lion se fit entendre, je sentis ma fille bougeait. Je souris.

-Emmett ?

-Hum.. ?

-Elle bouge.

-Qui ?

-Ta sœur débile ! Je levais les yeux au ciel. Bin ma fille !

-Ha.. !

Il posa sa grosse paluche sur mon ventre et je la posais correctement, il sourit.

-Je crois qu'on en a une qui aime le Roi Lion, dit-il.

-Ouais..

[…]

-Emmett, arrêtes avec ta jambe ! m'exaspérai-je.

-J'aime pas les médecins, bougonna-t-il.

-Ton père est médecin !

-Oui mais c'est pas pareil.

Je rigolais. Il secouait nerveusement sa jambe, assit sur l'une des chaises de la salle d'attente. Carlisle devait nous recevoir d'ici quelques minutes.

-Après on fait quoi ?demanda-t-il.

-Je sais pas, on doit déjà aller chercher les médoc' et après bin..

-On pourra regarder Shrek ?

-Ouais pourquoi pas ?souris-je.

Les yeux d'Emmett s'illuminèrent et il sourit. Carlisle arriva à ce moment là.

-Hey ! Vous venez, on va dans mon bureau..

Je me levais en même temps qu'Emmett et nous suivions le père de celui-ci jusqu'à son bureau. Une fois rentré et assit, Carlisle dit :

-Donc, j'ai déjà préparé l'ordonnance. Bella, avec la grossesse, tu as certains médicaments différents de ceux d'Emmett. Vous resterez à la villa cette semaine et peut être le début de la semaine prochaine, on verra bien, mais pas de folie en attendant et du repos.

J'acquiesçai et pris l'ordonnance qu'il me tendait.

-Ne sautez pas de repas, ça n'aide pas..

-Aucun risque, dit Emmett.

-Surtout toi Bella. T'inquiètes pas, je te fais confiance Emmett.

Mon frère ne releva pas et Carlisle se leva.

-Bien, alors vous n'avez qu'à aller voir Sydney pour les différents papiers. J'ai un patient qui m'attend.

Je saluais Carlisle et allais voir Sydney, la secrétaire, accompagnée d'Emmett. Celle-ci était en pleine conversation téléphonique. Nous attendions en silence. Je toussais et m'éloignais un peu pour ne pas déranger la conversation. Je croisais Victoria qui me sourit, puis grimaça en entendant ma toux. Elle s'arrêta à ma hauteur et posa une main sur mon dos.

-Ca va Bella ?me demanda-t-elle.

-Oui mer..

Je toussais en me détournant.

-Oui ca va merci, finis-je au bout de quelques secondes.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Un rhume, avouai-je.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui, Carlisle vient de me le dire..

-Ecoutes, prends moi pour une folle si tu veux, mais, tu ne voudrais pas venir dans mon bureau pour que j'examine ça de plus près ?

-Heu.. oui bien sûr. Je prends les papiers et ..euh.. Emmett peut venir ?

-Oui, je vous attends dans mon bureau alors.

-D'ac..D'accord, dis-je quelques peu troublée.

Elle s'en alla et je retournais avec Emmett.

-Tu as les papiers ? demandai-je.

-Yep ! On s'en va ?

-Non attends, je vais voir Victoria. Viens..

Il ne dit rien et me suivis jusqu'au bureau du Docteur.

-Bien, alors faisons une échographie, tu veux ? me dit-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

-Oh ouais ! dit Emmett.

J'éclatais de rire, Victoria aussi.

-On va voir la petite ? demanda-t-il.

-Si Bella veut bien que tu sois présent, tu la verras, répondit Victoria.

Emmett tourna ses yeux suppliants vers moi.

-Izy, steuplaiiiit, dis oui !

Je rigolais et fis mine d'hésitais quelques secondes.

-Mais oui, t'inquiètes pas, souris-je.

Il me sourit et embrassa la joue bruyamment. Victoria leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Nous passions dans la salle d'à côté et je pris place sur le fauteuil. Une fois mon maillot relevé, le gel appliqué, Emmett derrière moi et la télé allumée, je souris en écoutant le cœur de ma fille, Emmett était aux anges.

-Rien d'anormal, dit Victoria en bougeant la sonde sur mon ventre.

-C'est son bras ça ?demanda Emmett en montrant la télé.

-Oui, là ce sont ses bras, ses jambes et ici c'est sa tête, dit Victoria en montrant l'image à Emmett.

Mon frère sourit tout en regardant l'écran.

-Bin c'est quoi ça ? Je croyais que c'était une fille ?dit-il en désignant.. le cordon ombilical !

-C'est le cordon ombilical, c'est ce qui relie l'estomac de Bella à celui ta nièce, expliqua Victoria.

-Ha okay. Ah bin oui regard Izy, je crois que c'est un bout de pain avec du nutella, là.

Je lui mis une tape sur l'épaule et il rigola. Victoria sourit. Au bout de quelques minutes nous arrêtions tout et retournions dans le bureau. Victoria ne semblait pas rassurée pour autant. Je toussais en m'asseyant, m'essoufflant rapidement.

-Ca va ? s'inquiéta Victoria.

-Oui, ça va, soufflai-je.

-C'est normal que tu t'essouffles comme ça ?

J'haussais les épaules et son visage perdit l'étincelle de joie qui l'habitait habituellement, prenant peu à peu un air inquiet et triste.

-Isabella, tu as une heure à me consacrer ?

Je regardais Emmett, ce dernier semblait inquiet.

-Rentres si tu veux, je rentrerais avec ton père ou j'appellerais Edward, lui dis-je.

-Je reste avec toi, affirma-t-il, d'un ton sans appel.

-Dans ce cas, Emmett attends ici quelques minutes, Isabella suis moi, j'ai quelques tests à te faire faire..

[…]

J'attendais depuis dix bonnes minutes dans le bureau de Victoria, avec Emmett, maintenant. Mon frère me tenait la main, mais le silence était roi, reflétant l'inquiétude que nous éprouvions tout deux. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Victoria apparue, l'étincelle pétillante n'avait pas reprit place sur son visage et ça m'inquiétait. Elle s'assit lourdement sur son fauteuil et commença au bout de quelques secondes, cherchant ses mots :

-Bien, Bella après les quelques tests que tu viens de faire, mes soupçons ont été confirmés. Il semblerait qu'un caillot sanguin ce soit formé dans l'une de tes artères. Jusque là rien d'inquiétant, le problème arrive après. Ce genre de caillots peut être totalement bénins, mais d'autres sont plus dangereux. Le tien en l'occurrence affaiblit ton cœur, ce qui n'est pas favorable pour le bon fonctionnement de ton organisme. En temps normal une petite intervention aurait suffit, mais ton cas est différent Bella, tu es enceinte. L'intervention immédiate est donc déconseillée. Il est possible que si l'on laisse ce caillot ici, il s'en aille lors de l'accouchement, car la pression sanguine sera augmentée, c'est possible. Mais il est possible aussi que lors de l'accouchement, qui demande un très gros effort, il affaiblisse trop ton cœur, alors là ce serait terrible car ce dernier lâcherait.

Je ne dis rien, sous le choc. Emmett resserra ma main et je le vis se figer. Victoria continua au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

-Donc il y'a deux options. La première est de t'opérer le plus rapidement possible, de retirer ce caillot qui obstrue ton artère et tout redeviendra normal. Cette opération n'est pas vraiment risquée mais c'est déconseillée pour une femme enceinte, le bébé serait plus en danger que toi. La deuxième option est de laisser ce caillot où il est et de ne rien faire en espérant qu'il s'en aille naturellement. Mais s'il ne s'enlève pas, l'accouchement sera alors risqué pour toi. Ton cœur s'affaiblirait trop vite et tu ferais un arrêt cardiaque..

-Qu'en est-il pour ma fille dans la deuxième option ?soufflai-je.

-Et bien.. Etant donné que tu seras à terme ou presque, si tu fais un arrêt cardiaque, nous ferons une césarienne, ta fille sera viable.

-Mais en gardant la deuxième option, j'ai des chances pour le caillot s'en aille naturellement ? Ou même pendant l'accouchement, je ne suis pas obligée de faire un arrêt cardiaque, mon cœur peut s'en sortir ?

-Oui, tu peux très bien avoir un accouchement normal, le caillot peut même s'en aller dans les jours à venir, tout seul, mais rien n'est sûr, expliqua Victoria.

-Dans la première option, si je me fais opérer rapidement, quels sont les risques pour ma fille ?

-Et bien.. il peut y avoir des complications, une mauvaise alimentation et des problèmes au niveau de l'oxygène, mais ce ne serait que l'espace de quelques minutes ..

-C'est beaucoup quelques minutes pour un fœtus, soufflai-je.

-Oui c'est vrai..

-Mon rhume n'a rien a voir là dedans ?

-Non, ton rhume m'a juste permis de découvrir ça..

-Je peux avoir du temps, pour réfléchir et vous donnez une réponse ?

-Bien sûr, je vais te donner mon numéro de téléphone personnel, tu m'appelles dés que tu es fixée d'accord ?

J'opinais et elle me tendit un bout de papier avec ses coordonnées.

-Victoria ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce qu'il serait possible que vous n'en parliez pas à ma famille, y comprit Carlisle et Edward, tant que je n'ai pas pris de décision ? Demandai-je dans un murmure.

-Tout ce que tu voudras Bella, mais dépêche toi à choisir, le temps court trop vite pour laisser place à l'hésitation.

J'hochais la tête et me levais, Emmett me suivit, silencieux. Nous saluons Victoria et sortîmes de l'hôpital, je remerciais le ciel de ne pas avoir croisé Carlisle. Emmett m'ouvrit la porte de la Jeep et j'y grimpais en silence. Il prit sa place derrière le volant toujours sans un mot. Il mit le contact et sortit du parking.

Je n'avais que les paroles de Victoria en tête. Ma fille, ce caillot, ces risques. Dans les deux cas je risquais une vie plus que l'autre. La première option, l'opération, mettait ma fille en danger tout en sauvant ma vie, tandis que la deuxième lui garantissait la vie, tout en risquant la mienne.

_Que faire ?_

En parler à Edward ? J'hésitais. Il avait le droit de savoir, il avait le droit de donner son avis. Mais je ne voulais pas lui créer des soucis supplémentaires, je ne voulais pas troubler son bonheur. Quel était l'intérêt à nous inquiéter tout les deux ?

Et puis, si ça se trouve, ce caillot allé disparaître de lui-même et nous nous ferions des soucis inutiles.

Même si ce caillot persistait et que je devais faire un arrêt cardiaque pendant mon accouchement, je donnerais vie à ma fille. Je donnerais vie à mon bébé.

Si je prévenais Edward, il m'étoufferait sous des précautions inutiles pendants les prochains mois. M'empêchant de vivre comme je le voulais, pour ce qui pourrait être mes _derniers_ mois. Il me surprotégerait et je serais déçue, déçue de ne pouvoir vivre une vie normale.

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, c'était tellement dur !

Je ne voulais pas quitter Edward si tôt, je ne voulais pas laisser ma famille derrière moi et ne pas connaître ma fille ! Ne pas la câliner comme j'en rêve chaque soir, ne pas lui chuchoter que je l'aime et que je serais toujours là pour elle.

Je ne voulais pas laisser Edward, ne plus le voir, ne plus l'avoir à mes côtés, ne plus pouvoir l'aimer convenablement. Ne jamais porter son nom, lui dire « oui » devant un prêtre. Ne jamais former une famille.

Je sanglotais et hoquetais à présent. Emmett s'arrêta sur le bas côté de la route rapidement et je le regardais à travers mes larmes, il pleurait aussi. Son menton tremblait et ses yeux étaient rougis. Il m'attira à lui et je calais ma tête dans son cou, laissant libre cour à mon chagrin. Emmett caressait mes cheveux doucement, il avait la tête près de mon oreille, ses larmes mouillaient mon cou mais je ne dis rien, me contentant de calmer mes spasmes.

-Chuuut, souffla Emmett. Chuut Izy…

La radio qui était basse, lança la musique des Nickelback, Far Away, Emmett commença à la chanter :

_This time, This place_

(Ce moment, cet endroit )  
_Misused, Mistakes_

(Abus, erreur)  
_Too long, Too late_

(Trop long, trop tard)  
_Who was I to make you wait_

(Qui étais-je pour te faire attendre)  
_Just one chance_

(Juste une chance)  
_Just one breath_

(Juste un souffle)_  
Just in case there's just one left_  
(Au cas où il n'en reste qu'un)

_'Cause you know, _

(Parce que tu sais,)

_you know, you know.._  
(Tu sais, tu sais..)

_That I love you_

(Que je t'aime) _  
I have loved you all along_  
(Je t'ai toujours aimé)

_And I miss you_  
(Et tu me manques)

_Been far away to far too long_  
(J'étais éloigné pour beaucoup trop longtemps)

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me _  
(Je continu à rêver que tu seras avec moi)

_And you'll never go_

(Et que tu ne partiras jamais)

_Stop breathing if _  
(En arrêtant de respirer si)

_I don't see you anymore…_

(Je ne te vois plus...)

_On my knees, I'll ask_

(A genoux, je demanderai)  
_Last chance for one last dance_

(Une dernière chance pour une dernière danse)  
_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

(Parce que avec toi, je resisterais)_  
I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand_

(Je resisterai a tout l'enfer pour prendre ta main)  
_I'd give it all_

(Je donnerais tout)  
_I'd give for us_

(Je donnerai pour nous)  
_Give anything but I won't give up_

(Donner n'importe quoi mais je n'abandonnerai pas)  
_'Cause you know_

(Parce que tu sais)_  
You know, you know.._

(Tu sais, tu sais.. )

_That I love you_

(Que je t'aime)  
_I have loved you all along_  
(Je t'ai toujours aimé)

_And I miss you_  
(Et tu me manques)

_Been far away to far too long  
_(J'étais éloigné pour beaucoup trop longtemps

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_  
(Je continu à rêver que tu seras avec moi)

_And you'll never go_

(Et que tu ne partiras jamais)

_Stop breathing if _  
(En arrêtant de respirer si)

_I don't see you anymore…_

( je ne te vois plus...)

_So far away_

(Si lointain)_  
Been far away to far too long_

(J'étais éloigné pour beaucoup trop longtemps)  
_So far away_

(Si lointain)_  
Been far away to far too long_

(J'étais éloigné pour beaucoup trop longtemps)  
_But you know, _

(Mais tu sais)

_You know, you know.._

(Tu sais, tu sais..)

_I wanted_

(Je desire)  
_I wanted you to stay_

(Je désire que tu restes)  
_'Cause I needed_

(Parce que j'avai besoin)_  
I need to hear you say_

(J'ai besoin de t'entendre dire)_  
That I love you_

(Tellement je t'aime)  
_I have loved you all along_

(Je t'ai toujours aimé)  
_And I forgive you_

(Et je te pardonne)  
_For being away for far too long_  
(En étant au loin trop loin tros longtemps

_So keep breathing_

(Donc continue à respirer)_  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

(Parce que je ne pars pas)  
_Believe it_

(Crois-y)  
_Hold on to me and, never let me go_  
(Accroche toi à moi, ne me laisse jamais partir)  
_Keep breathing_

(Continue de respirer)  
_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

(Accroche toi à moi, ne me laisse jamais partir)  
_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

(Accroche toi à moi, ne me laisse jamais partir)  
_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

(Accroche toi à moi, ne me laisse jamais partir)

Je croisais le regard d'Emmett et il essuya mes larmes en embrassant mon front.

-Viens on va au parc, on va discuter là haut, dit-il.

J'opinais et repris une place convenable sur mon siège, il mit le contact et reprit la route. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'arrêta en ville, près du parc. Nous descendions de la voiture et Emmett me prit la main, je m'approchais de lui et ensemble nous allions près des balançoires. J'en pris une tandis que Emmett prenait la deuxième. Je me balançais doucement, imitant les mouvements de mon frère. Longtemps nous ne parlions pas, jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett dise :

-Tout est de ma faute..

-Quoi ? Non.. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que si je ne serais pas tombé malade, tu n'y serais pas tombé non plus et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, murmura-t-il.

-Emmett, tu as bien entendu Victoria, mon rhume n'y est pour rien. Au contraire, si je n'étais pas tombée malade, je n'aurais jamais su que j'avais un problème. Grâce à ça je vais pouvoir profiter de mes derniers mois, c'est grâce à ça, grâce à toi, lui dis-je.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne dise :

-Tu ne comptes pas te faire opérer ?

Ma gorge se serra.

-Non Em', je ne veux pas me faire opérer, répondis-je.

-Mais pourquoi ? Tu mets ta vie en danger en restant ainsi !

-Je risque la vie de ma fille en me faisant opérer ..

-Izy..

-Non Emmett, je veux qu'elle ne coure aucun risque, coupai-je.

-Quitte à la priver de sa mère ? Quitte à la priver d'une famille complète ?

-Si elle meurt, elle ne verra rien de tout ça, sanglotai-je.

-Isabella, tu pourrais retomber enceinte, tu peux réessayer..

-Non ! Ca ne serait pas pareil ! J'ai déjà le prénom, la chambre, j'ai déjà entendu son cœur et je l'ai vu ! On a entendu et on a vu ! Ca ne serait pas pareil..

-Tu ne penses pas qu'Edward a son mot à dire ?

-Edward ne sera pas au courant de ça, soufflai-je. Il ne sera au courant de rien, il ne saura pas que j'ai vu Victoria aujourd'hui. Ni lui, ni les autres. Seulement toi Emmett, seulement toi.

Emmett me regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

-Tu comptes garder ça pour toi et ne pas le mettre au courant des risques ?

-Exactement, je ne lui dirai rien. Je veux vivre ces quelques mois pleinement, c'est peut être mes derniers mois, je veux les vivre normalement.

-Et qu'est ce que le fait de le dire à Edward a à faire là dedans ?

-Il me surprotégerait Emmett !criai-je en pleurant. Il me surprotégerait ! M'empêcherait de vivre comme je le désire ! Il ne voudrait que mon bien et mon repos ! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux pour mes quatre derniers mois.. Je veux vivre normalement, goûter à ce que je n'ai pas goûté, voir ce que je n'ai jamais vu ! Je ne veux pas être étouffer sous les soucis d'Edward, sous une inquiétude qui est peut être inutile. Je ne veux pas le rendre malheureux, je ne veux pas qu'il ait peur, je veux juste qu'il m'aime, qu'il m'aime comme sa fiancée, comme la mère de sa fille, pas qu'il m'étouffe en pensant que c'est pour mon bien. Je veux vivre Emmett, pas être protéger de tout et de rien..

J'éclatais en sanglots et Emmett vint me prendre dans ses bras. Il pleurait lui aussi. Ca me faisait mal de voir mon frère pleurer, mal de voir la peine que ça lui faisait.

-Ne lui dit rien Emmett, s'il te plait ne dis rien à personne, dis-je entre deux sanglots.

-Izy, c'est mon petit frère..

-Justement, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre inutilement..

Je refoulais un sanglot.

-Dans ce cas promets moi que tu me mettras au courant de tout, que tu ne me cacheras jamais rien et que tu ne m'abandonneras jamais, souffla-t-il.

-Je te le promets, murmurai-je.

Il me regarda dans les yeux un instant, ses mains derrière maintenant ma tête, puis il embrassa mon front en fermant les yeux.

-Je t'aime p'tite sœur, souffla-t-il.

-Je t'aime aussi..

[…]

J'étais allongée dans les bras d'Emmett, sur le canapé, sous une couverture. Nous regardions Shrek, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Bien que l'âne soit toujours aussi embêtant. J'allais m'endormir quand la porte d'entrée claqua et les voix de Rosalie et Alice se firent entendre. Les autres arrivèrent et Emmett et moi nous remettions assis normalement. Edward vint directement vers moi et m'embrassa.

-Alors t'as quoi ?

-Un rhume, comme ton frère.

Il regarda Emmett qui acquiesça et nous parlions de leur journée au lycée. Ma main était toujours dans celle d'Emmett. Mon frère me caressait la main d'un geste réconfortant sous la couverture et j'essayais de ne pas fondre en larme. Ma fille bougea et je souris.

-Elle bouge, soufflai-je.

Edward posa sa main sur mon ventre en souriant, aux anges. Je regardais Emmett, je sentis qu'une larme roulait sur ma joue et il l'essuya délicatement en me mimant du bout du lèvres :

-Je serai toujours là pour toi Izy..

Je souris et regardais mon fiancé. Il regardait mon ventre rond avec amour. Il ferait un bon père, j'en étais certaine.

[…]

Edward venait de monter prendre sa douche, mes cousins étaient repartit et Alice était au téléphone avec Jasper. Carlisle et Esmée quant à eux parlaient dans la cuisine, Emmett était devant la télé. Je pris mon téléphone et m'éclipsais dans le jardin en passant par la baie vitrée. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. Je composais le numéro rapidement. Il ne fallut que deux tonalités.

-Allô ?

-Victoria ? C'est Isabella.

-Ah Bella, j'attendais ton appel. Tu as prit ta décision ?

-Oui, je ne ferais rien. Si ce caillot doit s'en aller, ce sera naturellement.

-Tu es sûre ? Edward est au courant ?

-Heu…

-Tu ne comptes pas lui dire, n'est ce pas ?

-Non, avouai-je. C'est mal ?

-C'est un choix, un choix égoïste mais compréhensible. Je ne dois pas en parler à Carlisle, donc ?

-S'il vous plait, n'en parlez à personne.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, je te laisse. On se revoit à ta prochaine échographie. N'hésite pas à m'appeler, je vais moi-même garder ton numéro au cas où. Etant donné que je ne pourrais pas t'en parler devant Edward.

-Merci beaucoup Victoria. Bonne soirée.

-De rien, bonne soirée à toi aussi.

Je raccrochais et laissais les larmes roulées sur mes joues. La baie vitrée s'ouvrit derrière moi et j'essuyais rapidement mes larmes.

-Ce n'est que moi, me souffla Emmett.

Je me tournais vers lui et il me fit un faible sourire avant de me donner une veste.

-N'attrapes pas froid, enfin pas plus qu'actuellement.

Je mis la veste rapidement, c'était la sienne je crois. Je le pris dans mes bras et il sécha mes larmes de ses pouces.

-Emmett ?

-Oui ?

-Tu veux me faire une promesse ?

-Tout ce que tu veux…

-Promets moi que si jamais..

-Izy..

-Laisse moi finir. Si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose, tu seras toujours là pour ta nièce, quoi qu'il arrive.

Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues d'Emmett.

-Il ne t'arrivera rien Izy, souffla-t-il.

-Promets le moi.

-Je te le promets, je serais toujours là, pour elle comme pour toi, dit-il.

Je pleurais doucement, fatiguée moralement et physiquement par tout ça. Mais rassurée, rassurée de ne pas être seule.

_Emmett sera toujours là, quoi qu'il arrive…_

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce soir..**_

**_Je sais que le choix de Bella peut être mal prit, mais il est compréhensible. Quelque part, elle a raison..._**

**_Emmett sera donc plus présent, parce que je l'adore :D_**

**_Le Monde Est Petit touche à sa fin, c'est donc là ma dernière action.._**

**_Bref, j'espère vous ne pas vous décevoir :/_**

**_J'attends vos avis, avec impatience et appréhension aussi.._**

**_Avec le brevet et mon anniversaire demain, je ne sais pas quand je reposterais, je fais de mon mieux, promit ;)_**

**_Bon bin voilàà.._**

**_Passez une bonne semaine, profitez du soleil, des vacances et de la fin des exams :D_**

**_Prenez soin de vous et des votres!_**

**_Je vous adore :)_**

**_Lisaa..*_**

**_PS: Reviews? Allez, vous êtes 127 a m'avoir mis en alerte. Pour mes 15 ans :P ?_**


	26. Chapitre 26: La sagesse

**_Bonsoir les gens ! :)_**

**_Très en retard, n'est ce pas? J'ai envie de dire tant pis .. Tant pis :D_**

**_Bon alors j'ai plusieurs trucs à dire ; Comem d'hab quoi !_**

**_Alors, excusez pour les éventuelles non-réponses aux reviews, j'ai eu plusieurs problèmes, ce qui n'a pas rendu ça facile.. Désolée :/_**

**_Merci pour mon anniversaire et pour vos encouragements au brevet, ça fait plaisir ! D'ailleurs, j'ai eu mon brevet ;)_**

**_Ensuite, j'ai enfin publié mon OS ! Il s'intitule ' J'voulais ', si ça intéresse quelqu'un, c'est sur mon profil :P .. A vos kleenex's ;)_**

**_Je tiens à remercier Gaëlle pour avoir relu et corriger et aussi Charlotte pour son soutien moral, qui m'est très cher parfois.._**

**_Je suis désolée, mais je ne réponds, pas aux non-inscrits aujourd'hui. Ne m'en voulez pas, je suis simplement super hyper trop fatiguée .. Vous m'en voulez pas, hein?_**

**_Bon à part ça.. Ha oui! Le plus important!_**

**_/!\ LOOK AT THIS /!\_**

**_Je sais pertinemment qu'il y'a certaines 'failles' dans la pseudo maladie de Bella, d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre j'ai rattrapé un peu, mais je ne pense pas que c'est une raison pour 'descendre' mon travail. Enfin, je l'ai ressentis comme ça, et ça fait pas toujours plaisir. J'ai beaucoup réfléchit là dessus, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerai mes idées premières. Une ou deux d'entre vous, ont vraiment été blessantes. Ce n'était peut être pas vos attentions premières, mais ça fait mal quand même. Ce que fait Bella est un choix, c'est compréhensible, ce n'est peut être pas super intelligent mais c'est compréhensible.. Maintenant, vous avez tout à fait le droit de ne pas aimer, dans ce cas je vous conseille la jolie croix rouge en haut à droite, ca fonctionne du tonerre parfois ;)_**

**_Après j'espère ne pas avoir été désagréable, mais si je l'ai été, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais et ce n'était certainement pas pour tout le monde.._**

**_Bien, maintenant je vous laisse lire, en espérant que ça rattrape un peu et que ça plaise .._**

**_On se retrouve en bas ; Bonne Lecture !_**

**_PS: Ce ne sont pas mes personnages, mais ceux de SM !_**

**

* * *

**

**Point de vue Bella :**

**( **_Jeudi, deux semaines après 5 mois de grossesse _)

Les deux dernières semaines avaient été éprouvantes. Entre mon rhume et l'idée que j'allais peut être y rester lors de cet accouchement, je n'avais pas vraiment dormi. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, je m'endormais la plupart du temps dans les bras d'Emmett. Nous ne savions pas pourquoi, bien qu'Emmett pense que c'est parce que lui seul était au courant et que quelque part ça me rassurait. Nous n'avions toujours pas reprit l'école, nous reprenions ce lundi normalement. Edward, Alice, Rosalie et Jasper étaient au lycée, Esmée était en visite chez une amie de Seattle pour la journée et Carlisle ne devait rentrer que dans la soirée. Ce qui fait qu'il n'y avait qu'Emmett et moi à la villa, sans oublier les DVD et le pot de nutella.

-Izy, tu penses que des frites avec du nutella c'est bon ?me demanda Emmett en se servant des frites.

-Aucune idée, testes et tu me diras après, répondis-je en tartinant mon pain de nutella.

-Pourquoi c'est moi qui fais le cobaye ? se plaignit-il.

-Parce que c'est moi la femme enceinte !

-Pff !

Il prit une cuillère de nutella et en mit sur sa frite, il bu un peu d'eau avant de goûter la frite chocolatée. Comme tout ce qui ressemblait à de la nourriture, de près ou de loin, Emmett dit :

-Hum mais c'est bon !

Je pris une frite doucement et mis du nutella dessus, j'hésitais.

-Allez Izy, goûte, tu te coucheras moins bête.

J'avalais la frite d'un coup et il sourit.

-Alors ?

-Disons que j'en mangerais pas tous les jours, bafouillai-je.

-Ha, ha. Isabella Marie Swan, on parle pas la bouche pleine ! Au faite ! C'est quand que vous vous mariez toi et le frangin ?

-Après l'accouchement, répondis-je. S'il y'a un après..

J'avais dis ça plus pour moi-même, mais ça n'échappa pas à Emmett.

-Tu ne comptes toujours pas lui en parler ?questionna mon frère, d'une voix plus triste.

-Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai..

-Peut être parce que sa fiancée, la femme qu'il aime, risque sa vie en poursuivant cette grossesse ! Peut-être parce qu'il a son mot à dire et peut être parce que tu vas lui briser le cœur si tu y passes sur cette table ! S'emporta-t-il. Isabella, imagine qu'il en veuille à ta fille si tu y restes, imagine qu'il la prenne pour coupable. Il lui en voudra toute sa vie, il t'en voudra toute sa vie et moi avec ! Tu devrais lui dire, c'est complètement égoïste ce que tu fais !

Je regardais Emmett, immobile. Ses traits étaient emprunts d'une colère sans pareil. Il me regardait, ahuris, attendant une réaction. Je posais ma tartine sur la table et doucement, répondis :

-Et que veux tu que je fasse Emmett ? Que je lui raconte tout ? Que je lui dise qu'il y'a une chance sur deux pour que j'y reste d'ici quatre mois ? Que c'est soit ça soit notre fille ? Non, rien de tout ça ne m'intéresse. Tu sais ce qui va se passer si je fais ça. Il voudra me protéger, me protéger du reste du monde, m'emprisonner dans un cocon douillet et sans danger. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je veux vivre normalement, je veux le voir heureux et apprécier le sourire qui se peint sur son visage chaque jour plutôt que de voir l'inquiétude se faire une place dans notre quotidien. Imagines Emmett, imagines que je le dise à Edward, qu'il s'inquiète et qu'il veuille que je fasse l'opération, imagines que j'y perde ma fille. Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec l'idée que j'ai sauvé ma vie au péril de la sienne. Et puis, je garde espoir. L'espoir que ce caillot s'en aille d'une minute à l'autre, qu'il n'empêche en rien mon accouchement. Il faut garder espoir Emmett, continuer à vivre normalement, c'est tout ce que je veux. Je veux être égoïste, au moins pour les quatre prochains mois.

Sur ce, je me levais de table. Je quittais la cuisine, traversais la salle rapidement et sortis par la baie vitrée, je m'appuyais sur la rambarde juste à temps pour éclater en sanglots. Je gémis de douleur, la douleur que provoquait les paroles d'Emmett, la douleur que provoquait ce danger permanent, la douleur de mentir à Edward. Emmett avait tellement raison, j'étais si égoïste !

Mais je ne veux pas renoncer à cette grossesse. Je ne veux pas renoncer au sourire d'Edward ou même au mien. Je ne veux pas renoncer au bonheur, à ce bonheur. Je ne renoncerai pas.

Je sentis les bras d'Emmett se serrer sur ma taille et sa tête dans mon cou.

-Excuse moi. Je ne voulais pas m'emporter ainsi, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. C'est simplement que tout ça, c'est dur et j'ai peur, trop peur. J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, qu'il arrive quelque chose à la petite. J'ai peur de te perdre Izy. Tu es ma meilleure amie, t'es ma p'tite sœur, j'peux pas imaginer te perdre aussi tôt. J'ai peur de perdre mon frère ainsi que le bonheur de cette famille, chuchota-t-il.

Je caressais sa joue de ma main un instant. Nous restâmes longtemps sans rien dire, profitant seulement de l'air frais et du peu de soleil que nous offrait le mois de mars. Lentement, je me défis de l'étreinte d'Emmett et lui attrapais la main. Le jardin des Cullen était grand, verdoyant et fleurit, il était magnifique. Je m'assis sur la pelouse, en tailleur, et Emmett m'imita, se mettant en face de moi. Je jouais distraitement avec l'herbe, Emmett ne disait rien mais je sentais son regard sur moi. J'essayais de trouver les mots, trouver les mots pour lui faire comprendre ce que je ressentais. Mon téléphone sonna et je le sortis de ma poche. _Victoria._

Apparemment, ce détail n'avait pas échappé à Emmett. Je mis donc en haut-parleur.

-Allo.

_-Bonjour Bella, c'est Victoria. Comment vas-tu ?_

-Je vais. Je vais bien merci, et vous ?

_-Ca va. Et la petite, rien d'anormal ?_

-Non, elle commence à gigoter, mais rien d'exceptionnel, souris-je.

_-Très bien. Isabella, je voulais te parler d'une solution auquel je n'ai pas forcément pensé la dernière fois. _

-Laquelle ? Demandai-je.

Emmett se rapprocha du téléphone, comme si c'était indispensable pour qu'il entende.

_-Je pensais à laisser le caillot à sa place, ne pas t'opérer, mais une fois que tu seras à terme, nous déclancherons ton accouchement. C'est une solution qui ne met en risque personne, et une fois arrivé là, nous te ferons une césarienne pour ne pas fatiguer ton cœur.. Qu'en penses-tu ?_

-A terme ?

_-Oui, une fois que tu seras à terme. _

-Ce déclenchement nécessite une hospitalisation ?

-_Oui, avant de déclencher ton accouchement il faut que nous planifiions tout ça, donc une hospitalisation s'impose_.

Je regardais Emmett, il me suppliait du regard.

-Je regrette Victoria, mais je ne veux pas. Je ne veux rien qui pourrait mettre Edward au courant et une hospitalisation n'est pas vraiment discrète.

Ma gorge se serra, mais je décidais de ne pas regarder Emmett, de peur de le voir en colère.

_-Je me doutais que tu allais dire ça, soupira Victoria. Tu ne veux vraiment pas mettre Edward au courant ?_

-Non, il ne doit rien savoir de tout ça. Ni lui, ni les autres, répondis-je au bord des larmes.

-_Je comprends.. Dans ce cas on se revoit bientôt pour l'échographie ma belle, prends soin de toi et de ta fille, d'accord ?_

-Sans problème, au revoir Victoria.

-_Au revoir._

Je fermais mon téléphone, mais continuais à le fixer, attendant les foudres d'Emmett. A mon plus grand étonnement, rien ne vint.

-Emmett..

-Je crois que je ne veux rien savoir, dit-il d'un ton froid.

-Mais..

-Mais rien du tout, qu'est ce qui t'empêchais d'accepter cette proposition ?

-Je ne veux pas..

-Le dire à Edward. Je sais, tu ne répètes que ça depuis deux semaines ! Mais tu ne te rends pas compte du mal que tu fais en faisant ça ?

-Je ne fais aucun mal étant donné qu'il ne sait rien, soupirai-je.

-Et moi alors ? Je ne compte pas ? Tu n'as pas idée du mal que ça me fait de savoir ça, tout le monde en souffrira si tu y restes.

-Emmett..

-Non, j'ai de plus en plus l'impression d'être le con de service qui était avec toi au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et qui t'empêche de la faire à l'envers à tout le monde !

Je restais bouche bée. _Il voyait vraiment les choses comme ça ?_

-C'est comme ça que tu vois la chose ?demandai-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens cette fois ci.

-De plus en plus, oui.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour alors que ma gorge se serrait de chagrin.

-Tu sais quoi Emmett ! Dis le à Edward, dis le à qui tu veux ! Mais sache que je ne t'ai jamais prit pour un con, ou même penser que tu en étais un jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Parce que ce que tu viens de dire, c'est pas digne du Emmett que je considère comme mon propre frère, c'est simplement digne d'un gros con ! Alors maintenant, dis le à Edward si ça peut te faire plaisir et soulager ta conscience mais fous moi la paix !

Je me levais comme une furie et ne me retournais pas quand il m'appelait. Je passais en vitesse grand V dans le salon, rangeais tout aussi rapidement mes affaires. J'allais ensuite dans l'entrée, je pris mes converses et ma veste en cuir. J'avais à peine mis ma veste en cuir qu'Emmett s'amena derrière moi.

-Izy..

-Y'a plus d'Izy qui tienne Emmett, le coupai-je.

Je ne pris pas le temps d'enfiler mes chaussures et sortis en les prenant avec moi. Je marchais en chaussette jusqu'à l'Audi et grimpais dans cette dernière. Après avoir mis le contact je partis rapidement tout en évitant soigneusement Emmett qui essayait de se mettre sur ma route. Je pris le sentier pour rejoindre Forks et prenais directement la route pour aller jusqu'à la plage de la Push.

Je me garais rapidement, à l'écart, pour que personne ne me voie et enfilais mes converses. Une fois ça de fait je sortis et respirais à plein poumon l'air rafraîchissant. Je marchais doucement sur la plage de galets et mis les mains dans mes poches. Non loin de là, il y'avait deux troncs d'arbres. Je m'asseyais sur l'un d'eux tandis que je m'adossais à l'autre.

Je pleurais, libérant les larmes que j'avais refoulées devant Emmett. Ses paroles m'avaient fait plus mal qu'il ne pourrait le croire, je venais de perdre mon seul confident face à cette situation plus que désagréable. Et en plus de ça il allait le dire à Edward et aux autres, ma liberté était donc finit..

-Isabella ?entendis-je.

Je sortis de mes pensées et me tournais vers cette voix. _C'était Jane.._

-Salut, murmurai-je.

-Mes chéries, allez jouer au ballon un peu plus loin, Maman parle avec son amie d'accord ?

-Ouais M'man ! répondirent-il en chœur.

_Maman ?_ Je regardais les petit bout de choux qui courrait avec son ballon, il y'avait un garçon et une fille, des jumeaux, de 3 ou 4 ans. Je regardais Jane qui s'assit à côté de moi, à califourchon sur le tronc, pour me faire face.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais maman, lui dis-je. Félicitations, ils sont magnifiques.

Elle me sourit et parla en désignant mon ventre arrondit.

-Félicitations aussi pour ta fille.

-Comment sais tu que.. ?

-Charlie dit à qui veut l'entendre qu'il va avoir une petite fille, et vu que tout le monde vient boire le café dans mon bar.

Je souris.

-Pourquoi pleurais-tu Bella ?

-Je.. Je me suis engueulée avec Emmett, soupirai-je.

-Tu pleures avec parce que tu t'es prit la tête avec un ami ?

-Non, c'est plus profond que ça, c'est une longue histoire.

-Je crois que Ted et Casey s'éclatent bien, on a le temps, sourit-elle.

Je regardais ses enfants, ils s'amusaient en rigolant un peu plus loin.

-Tu me promets de ne le dire à personne aussi ? Ni à Edward, ni à mon père, à personne..

-Tu as ma parole.

-Bien.. J'ai apprit depuis peu que j'ai un problème. Un caillot s'est logé dans l'une de mes artères et ça fatigue d'avantage mon cœur. Il y'a un risque que pendant l'accouchement mon cœur soit trop fatigué et qu'il lâche. Donc le docteur qui s'occupe de moi m'a proposé une opération, mais celle-ci met en danger ma fille et ça ne m'intéresse aucunement. J'ai décidé de rester comme ça. Emmett était là lorsque j'ai apprit ça, et je lui ai demandé de ne pas en parler à qui que ce soit. Je ne veux pas qu'Edward me surprotège ou même qu'il veuille que je me fasse opérer. Emmett a répliqué mais a tenue sa langue. Tout à l'heure on s'est encore engueulé pour ça, je lui expliqué mon point de vue et il s'est excusé. Puis mon téléphone a sonné, c'était le docteur qui s'occupe de moi. Elle m'a proposé de rester ainsi jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à terme et une fois arrivé là, elle déclencherait mon accouchement et me ferait une césarienne pour ne pas nous mettre en danger, ni moi ni ma fille. J'ai refusé, je ne veux pas en parler à Edward et une hospitalisation ne va pas dans ce sens là. Emmett s'est énervé et il a dit qu'il pensait que je le prenais pour un con, qu'il s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et qu'en quelque sorte je le prenais pour un pigeon, que s'il n'avait pas été là je l'aurais fait à l'envers à tout le monde. Il a dit qu'il en souffrait et que tout le monde en souffrirait une fois que la vérité serait dévoilée. Ce qu'il ne comprend pas c'est que ce n'est pas ce que je veux, je ne veux pas qu'Edward soit au courant. Il y'a des chances que ce caillot s'en aille naturellement, je garde espoir et même si je dois mourir en mettant ma fille au monde je serais heureuse. Je serais heureuse car Edward n'aura pas souffert le restant de ma vie et que j'aurais pu vivre libre mes quatre derniers mois. Je ne veux pas voir l'inquiétude et la peur détériorait l'ambiance familiale de la villa et voir toute ma famille angoissée à chaque fois que je ferais quelque chose. Je veux être libre et normale et non pas surprotégée et surveillée en permanence.

Jane me regarda et d'un geste tendre essuya les larmes qui avaient coulées sur mes joues.

-Je comprends.. Mais je pense que tu devrais te raccrocher à Emmett, si lui seul le sait, alors accroche toi à lui.

-Je ne sais pas..

-Tu sais Bella, quand je suis tombée enceinte, j'étais toute seule. Mes parents m'ont reniée, j'étais trop jeune pour tomber enceinte et le père de mes bébés s'est cassé, il ne voulait pas assumer ses responsabilités si jeune.

-Tu as quel âge ?

-J'ai 20 ans, et les jumeaux ont 4 ans et demi. Imagines les rumeurs qui courent, les regards qui épient, et les paroles qui blessent quand la fille du patelin tombe enceinte à 16 ans et demi, surtout la fille du patelin qui traînait déjà avec le mauvais gars. Il m'a berné, il m'avait promit qu'il m'aimait. Il a simplement prit ce qu'il voulait de moi, sans prendre aucune précaution et il m'a laissé comme ça. J'étais toute seule, mes frères m'ont laissée, de peur de décevoir nos parents. J'ai pleuré pendant sept mois ma solitude, j'aurais aimé avoir un Emmett moi aussi. A mon troisième mois on m'a annoncé qu'il y'avait un problème, mon corps n'était pas assez développé pour des jumeaux, et il me fallait tenir encore minimum quatre mois. J'avais de grosses chances de mourir et eux de naître trop jeunes pour survivre. J'ai vécu quatre longs mois dans la peur de mourir, de mourir toute seule et qu'en plus de ça, personne ne serait là pour mes bébés. J'étais toute seule dans un petit appartement, je n'avais que 16 ans et mes parents m'avaient mis à la rue. C'est ma grand-mère qui m'a aidé, elle était en froid avec ma mère par rapport à ça. Le jour où j'ai eu des contractions, j'étais toute seule et ma grand-mère n'était pas chez elle. Quand je suis sorti de mon bâtiment, je suis tombé sur mon frère, Démétri, il était avec son ami Paul. Mon frère a comprit ce qu'il se passait et il m'a emmené à l'hôpital. Il m'a tenu la main pendant tout l'accouchement, il a été là après tout ces mois. Quand on m'a ramené dans ma chambre, Démétri était là et m'attendait, son ami Paul était avec lui. Mon frère s'est excusé, je lui ai pardonné facilement, il avait été là au moment voulu. Il est devenu le parrain de mes enfants, Alec et Félix m'ont rendu visite après quelques heures et mes parents n'ont pas résisté à mes enfants, nous ne sommes plus en froid. Ca fait quatre ans que je suis avec Paul, il aime mes enfants comme les siens et je me sens bien avec lui.

Elle s'arrêta.

-Waouw, soufflai-je.

-Ce que je veux te faire comprendre Bella c'est que si tu ne veux pas le dire à Edward, tu ne devrais pas rester en froid avec Emmett, tôt ou tard, tu auras besoin de lui, continua-t-elle.

-Ce qu'il m'a il m'a dit m'a fait si mal, soufflai-je.

-Le mal que tu as ressentit ne doit rien représenter par rapport à ce que lui ressens chaque jours en mentant aux siens.

Je méditais ses paroles. La fille de Jane arriva.

-Maman, après quand papa et parrain ils viendront, on pourra aller manger une glace au bar ? Demanda la petite, Casey.

-Oui ma chérie, on ira.

Elle sourit, embrassa la joue de Jane dans un gros 'smack' et repartit en courant vers son frère. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cette vision, mais après quelque seconde ce fut un sourire mélancolique. _Je ne goûterais peut être pas à ce plaisir.. _Jane allait parler, mais je la devançais.

-Ils appellent Paul 'papa' ?

-Oui, ils savent que ce n'est pas leur vrai pères, on leur à tout de suite fait comprendre, mais je pense qu'ils aiment l'appeler papa et Paul adore ça aussi. Il veut avoir des enfants, j'ai accepté mais je lui ai dit de finir ses études d'abord, normalement c'est à la fin de cette année. Il a déjà un contrat pour l'année prochaine, on remettra ça en route à ce moment là.

Je souris, elle semblait heureuse..

J'entendis les enfants criaient :

-Papa !

-Mes amours..

Je regardais le fameux Paul. Il était grand et mate, bruns et souriant. Il prit un jumeau dans chaque bras et je regardais Démétri à côté les bras ouverts.

-Et à son Parrain on y pense pas ? dit-il.

Casey le regarda.

-Bonjour Parrain..

Puis elle refit un câlin à son « père ». J'éclatais de rire alors que Démétri venait vers nous en boudant.

-Jane.. ! T'as vu comment tes gosses me snobent ? se plaignit-il.

Je souris.

-Salut Bella, dit-il en m'apercevant.

Je lui adressais un signe de tête. Paul arriva et embrassa Jane.

-Paul, voici mon amie, Bella

-Enchanté Miss Bella..

-Moi de même, souris-je en lui serrant la main.

-Maman ! Maman ! Maman ! La glace !

-Oui, sourit Jane.

-Non je suis pas d'accord, ils ne m'ont même pas calculé tout à l'heure. Si le parrain n'a pas son bisou, pas de glace pour vous, intervint Démétri en haussant les épaules.

-C'est du chantage prasfectif ! Intervint Ted.

-Hum.. presque ça en effet..

Je souriais alors que Casey embrassait la joue de son oncle et que Ted croisait les bras.

-Je demande à faire appel, dit-il.

-Jane je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas regarder tes séries bidons quand il est à côté, regarde, un vrai avocat ! Je peux même plus négocier un bisou sans passer au tribunal, se plaignit Dem'

Nous éclations de rire et Ted se laissa aller en faisant un bisou sur la joue de son parrain.

-Tu devras payer mes honoraires, dit-il ensuite.

-Tu déduiras ça de la glace que je vais te payer, répliqua Dem'.

-Mais, c'est le bar de papi et mamie, tu payes pas !

-Ha ouais peut être mais t'as pas de preuve, et tu sais ce que c'est… Sans preuves, personne n'accepte ton dossier.

Ted soupira.

-Parrain, c'est toi qui regarde trop la télé !

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu tout en continuant à polémiquer.

-Tu veux venir avec nous ?me proposa Jane.

-Non je vais rentrer, Edward doit être à la maison maintenant et puis, je vais devoir assumer ce qu'Emmett va lui cafter..

Elle me sourit tristement et me prit dans ses bras.

-Bonne chance Bella, on se revoit bientôt.

-Je l'espère..

[…]

**Point de vue Emmett :**

Je jetais cette fichue manette, de toute façon je n'arrivais à rien aujourd'hui ! Je regardais l'heure : 16h40. Mais elle était où bon sang ? J'attrapais mon téléphone et composais son numéro rapidement.

-_Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Bella, je en suis pas là pou le moment, laissez moi un message et je vous rappellerai.. Ou pas.._

-Isabella, ça commence à faire long là. Reviens s'il te plait, les autres vont rentrer et je vais être comme un con ! C'est pas en te cassant que ça arrangera les choses. Rappelles moi, ça fait déjà le dixième message que je te laisse..

Je raccrochais et me laissais tomber dans le canapé. Si elle croyait que le fait qu'elle soit partit allait me faire changer d'avis..

La porte d'entrée se fit entendre et je me précipitais dans le hall d'entrée pour voir si c'était elle. Mais au lieu de ça, c'était Rose, Jasper, Alice et Edward..

-Hey ! Me dit ma belle.

Je l'embrassais et je remarquais déjà Edward cherchait Bella du regard. Je ne dis rien et ensemble nous allions dans le salon. Edward monta à l'étage et redescendit presque aussitôt.

-Où est Bella ?me demanda-t-il.

-Elle est sortit, avouai-je.

-Tu sais où ?

-Non, elle ne m'a pas dit…

Il dégaina immédiatement son téléphone.

-Edward, faut que je te dise un truc, tentai-je.

-Attends.. Mon cœur, t'es où ? Je suis rentré, alors.. Je t'attends.. Bisous Je t'aime à tout de suite, dit-il au téléphone.

J'en conclu qu'il avait lui aussi eu la messagerie.

-Pourquoi elle est sur répondeur, ça se trouve il lui est arrivé quelque chose, continua-t-il en faisant les cent pas.

-Edward..

-J'aime pas la savoir toute seule..

-Ed' !

-Ca se trouve elle est simplement..

-Edward ! J'ai quelque chose à te dire ! le coupai-je.

Il se tourna vers moi et je vis très bien qu'il faisait semblant de m'écouter, il tapait nerveusement des doigts.

-Edward, je..

La porte d'entrée claqua à nouveau et il sauta sur ses pieds pour aller jusqu'à l'entrée.

-Ha mon amour, j'ai eu tellement peur. J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, tu n'as rien ?

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle et Bella ne me lança même pas un regard. Jasper la prit dans ses bras pour lui dirent bonjour et c'est limite si Edward ne l'a pas poussé pour prendre sa place.

-Mais où étais tu bon sang ? Il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose, que personne n'était au courant. Et puis pourquoi ton portable est sur répondeur ? Continua-t-il.

Je vis clairement que Bella était triste, car quelque part, il avait raison..

-Il n'a plus de batterie, dit-elle.

-Tu aurais pu t'arrêter pour me prévenir, enfin je ne sais pas, faire quelque chose. Ca serait bien à l'avenir si tu ne sortais plus toute seule, c'est vrai quoi, tu es enceinte et tu peux te fatiguer d'un coup, c'est dangereux pour toi et pour la petite. La prochaine fois attend l'un d'entre nous, c'est plus sage, on se sait jamais ce qui peut t'arriver dehors..

-Oui Edward, répondit-elle simplement.

-Edward, déstresses, elle est seulement enceinte, pas gravement malade, intervint Alice.

Il lui lança un regard assassin alors qu'il berçait Bella dans ses bras. Je voyais bien que ma petite sœur été fatiguée de toutes ces simagrées.

-Tu voulais me dire quoi Emmett ? Me demanda mon petit frère.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Isabella posa son regard sur moi un bref instant. Et je sus..

-On.. On se fait pizza ce soir ?tentai-je dans un sourire.

-Ca te dit Bella ?demanda-t-il à ma petite sœur tout en continuant à la bercer.

-Faites comme vous voulez, je n'ai pas faim, je vais juste aller me coucher, dit-elle en se dégageant habilement des bras d'Edward.

Elle partit sans un mot, en passant en coup de vent devant moi, puis monta à l'étage rapidement. Edward resta là, bouche ouverte, il voulut la suivre mais Jasper le retint par le bras.

-Je crois qu'elle a besoin d'être un peu seul, dit-il.

-Mais..

-Pas de mais Edward, laisses la tranquille, c'est pour son bien..

Edward acquiesça brièvement et il fila jusqu'à la salle de musique.

-S'il continu comme ça, il va l'étouffer, dit Alice.

_Et encore, il ne savait rien.._

[…]

J'ouvris les yeux et regardais le réveil : 04h06. Je n'avais pas forcément faim, mais j'avais pris cette habitude de descendre pour voir Izy la nuit. C'est un rituel. Je me demandais si elle serait là cette nuit, depuis qu'elle était partit dans sa chambre tout à l'heure, elle n'avait pas réapparut, même pour le dîner. Edward n'avait pas arrêté d'exprimer ses craintes, inutiles, à son sujet. Il commençait sérieux à me saouler. Je me levais doucement et sortis de la chambre. Une fois arrivé au bas des escaliers, je fis une pause, j'avais peur de voir qu'Izy n'était pas là. Ca me faisait peur quelque part. J'avançais dans le couloir et allais jusqu'à la cuisine. _Vide.._

Je pris place sur un des tabourets qui entourés le bar et me perdis dans mes pensées quelques instants. Qu'est ce que j'avais fait ? Une partie de moi savait qu'Izy avait raison de réagir comme ça, que ce que j'avais dit n'était qu'une grosse connerie. Mais une autre partie pensait que c'était vraiment égoïste vis-à-vis d'Edward. Même s'il allait être saoulant. Comme elle le disait, c'était peut être ses derniers mois, et elle voulait profiter du temps restant qui lui était offert, mais ce qu'elle ne semblait pas comprendre c'est qu'au-delà de la surprotection d'Edward, il y'aurait l'amour des derniers moments qu'elle vivrait avec tout le monde. Seul moi, moi et moi seul, pouvait prendre conscience du peu de temps qu'il me restait à profiter de sa compagnie. Je fus sorti de mes pensées par un gémissement de douleur. Je regardais dans le couloir et avançais doucement. Je m'arrêtais devant la porte entrouverte.

_La chambre de la petite.._

Je passais ma tête dans l'entrebâillement et vis Izy. Elle était appuyée sur le rebord du lit. De dos. Mais je pouvais entendre les sanglots et les gémissements de douleurs venant d'elle. Ma gorge se serra tandis que mon cœur se brisa. J'avançais et refermais doucement la porte derrière moi. Je me dirigeais vers elle et posais ma main sur la sienne. Elle tourna la tête vers moi et doucement je la pris dans mes bras. Je la serrais le plus possible, essayant de calmer ses spasmes. Elle gémissait dans mon cou, elle souffrait.

- Excuse-moi, Emmett. Pardon. J'aurais pas dû te mettre dans une telle situation.. Mais.. Je veux pas que tout se sache. J'ai peur Emmett. Peur de voir dans leurs yeux ce que je me cache à moi-même. Je veux pas me dire que je vais y rester et les voir profiter des jours à venir avec moi, ça me montrerai de trop que la mort m'attend. Je veux me voiler la face et pas prendre conscience des risques. Je veux pas mourir. Mais je veux pas mettre en risque la vie de ma fille. Je veux la voir grandir, je veux pas l'abandonner. Ni toi, ni Edward, ni toute la famille. Je veux rester avec vous, j'ai peur de ce qui peut m'attendre. Peur de tout ça. J'ai mal. Mentalement et physiquement, j'ai mal de tout ça. Mais je veux pas renoncer à cette grossesse et à l'insouciance qui m'ait offert en le cachant aux autres. Je veux… Je veux pas m'engueuler avec toi. Je veux pas que tu croies que t'es juste un pion. Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime et que tu es mon frère. Je veux que tu sois celui qui me tienne la main et celui à qui je pourrais tout confier. Je veux pas être toute seule. Je t'en supplie Emmett.. Pitié, ne me laisse pas toute seule.

Je la serrais un peu plus fort dans mes bras. Il y'a encore quelques jours, j'aurais pu trouver nul qu'un gars pleure pour un rien. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était moi qui pleurais face à toute la peine que je voyais chez Izy. Elle avait les mêmes craintes que moi.

-Je te laisserai pas toute seule Izy, soufflai-je. J'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça, c'est juste que tout ça me fait si peur à moi aussi. Le fait d'être impuissant face à tout ça me tue à petit feu. Je te promets, je te le jure sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde que je te laisserai plus tomber, je serai celui qui sera là à te tenir la main. Je te le promets okay ?

Je l'obligeais à me regarder dans les yeux et elle hocha frénétiquement la tête alors qu'elle s'accrochait à mon t-shirt comme une noyée. Je la pris dans mes bras et nous emmenais jusque sur l'un des poufs en poires. Elle attrapa un doudou avant de se détacher du lit et le serra dans son cou. C'était un carré en velours beige avec une tête de nounours marron sur le dessus. Je m'adossais au mur tout en prenant place sur le pouf, elle mit sa tête dans mon cou, ne se détacha pas de mon t-shirt, et garda le doudou dans sa main libre. Je lui caressais les cheveux d'un geste apaisant alors qu'elle gémissait toujours dans mon cou. Au bout d'un millier de caresses et de plusieurs paroles réconfortantes, je sentis qu'elle s'était endormie. Je la regardais dans son sommeil plusieurs minutes, elle était si belle, si paisible une fois qu'elle était dans les bras de Morphée.

_Elle était tout simplement insouciante des problèmes qui l'attendaient à son réveil._

**Point de vue Bella**

**( **_Deux mois plus tard, fin Mai 7 mois de grossesse..._** )**

Je regardais l'horloge au dessus de la porte d'entrée du hall de l'hôpital. 15h12. Douze minutes de retard ! Il avait promit à maintes reprises qu'il serait là. Mais j'avais tellement peur qu'il ne vienne pas, il pouvait renoncer, il avait tout à fait le droit. Je tapais du pied nerveusement. Victoria m'attendait pour d'ici quelques minutes. Heureusement que Carlisle ne travaillait qu'en début de soirée. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et je lançais un regard soulagé à Emmett. Ce dernier arriva vers moi et me pris brièvement dans ses bras en embrassant mon front.

-J'ai eu peur que tu ne viennes pas, avouai-je.

-Hé.. J'ai promit Izy, dit-il en attrapant symboliquement ma main, okay ?

J'hochais doucement la tête en observant nos doigts entrelacés.

-C'est simplement que le Directeur était dans les couloirs et ça a été limite, j'ai faillit me faire chopper, continua-t-il.

Je grimaçais. Dés que je le voulais, je pouvais utiliser l'excuse de ma grossesse pour sortir de cours. Emmett non. C'est pour ça qu'il séchait une fois par mois le cours de maths pour pouvoir m'accompagner ici. C'était la visite où Victoria me faisait les examens nécessaires pour savoir si le caillot était encore présent ou non.. Cela prenait environ une heure, le temps pour Emmett et moi de revenir au lycée à temps, juste avant que ça ne sonne la fin de la journée. Emmett et moi avancions dans les couloirs rapidement et le plus discrètement possible. Nous arrivions rapidement dans la salle d'attente et nous nous assîmes côte à côte, toujours liés par nos doigts entrelacés. Quelques minutes plus tard, Victoria fit son apparition.

-Coucou les enfants, vous allez bien ?nous demanda-t-elle.

Emmett hocha la tête alors que je l'imitais.

-Bien, dans ce cas, suivez moi.

Je me levais avec Emmett et elle nous emmena dans son bureau. Une fois que nous fûmes assis, elle dit :

-Isabella, ça fait maintenant deux mois que ce caillot est là, et franchement, s'il ne s'est pas en allé cette fois-ci, je ne pense pas qu'il le fera. Tu ne veux toujours pas faire la césarienne ?

-Non, toujours pas, soufflai-je.

-Dans ce cas, tu es totalement consciente des risques que ça implique ?

-Oui, j'en suis consciente, affirmai-je.

-Okay, soupira-t-elle. Viens on va faire les tests..

-Emmett tu m'attends là ?

-Ouais, dit-il.

J'embrassais son front et lâchais sa main avant de suivre Victoria..

[…]

Victoria parlait de ce qui arriverai si les résultats pour le caillot était négatif. En gros, j'avais autant de chance de mourir sur la table d'accouchement que de m'en sortir indemne. Emmett me tenait toujours la main lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

-Entrez, dit Victoria.

-Tenez Madame, ce sont les analyses à résultats express que vous avez demandé.

-Merci Sydney.

Machinalement, Emmett et moi nous rapprochions du bureau. Victoria me scruta un instant avant d'ouvrir la grosse enveloppe de papier kraft.

-Bien.. dit-elle en survolant les résultats. Le.. Le caillot n'est pas partit.. Désolée Bella.

Je restais impassible.

-Bien.. Nous.. Nous devrions y aller Emmett, ça va sonner, soufflai-je.

Ce dernier hocha la tête sans pour autant me regarder et ensemble nous saluions Victoria avant de sortir. Je gardais la main d'Emmett dans la mienne et nous allions jusqu'à ma voiture. J'allais ouvrir ma portière quand Emmett la referma en s'appuyant dessus.

-Izy.. S'il te plait, ne te mure pas dans ce silence. Parles moi, donnes moi ton avis sur la situation, me dit Emmett.

Je m'adossais à l'Audi en soupirant doucement. Emmett plaça un bras sur le côté ma tête tandis qu'une de ses mains attrapa la mienne. J'appréciais la sensation que sa main chaude et calleuse enveloppe la mienne, c'était réconfortant. Je réfléchis quelques secondes avant de me lancer :

-J'espère de tout mon cœur que ce caillot ne me posera pas de problèmes. Je veux voir grandir ma fille, avoir la vie dont j'ai toujours rêvé, avoir des neveux et des nièces, avoir des autres enfants, un chat et une tondeuse à gazon. Avoir Edward jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, être heureuse tout simplement. Je ne veux quitter personne. Mais je me dis que même si ce caillot ne part pas, ils feront naître ma fille, avec ou sans moi. Edward sera là, tu seras là, tout le monde sera là pour elle. Tu sais Emmett, j'ai jamais réfléchit à la façon dont j'allais mourir, mais je pense que mourir en donnant la vie, c'est un geste magnifique. Une vie pour une vie, une mère pour sa fille, si la mort doit me prendre tragiquement je préfère que ce soit ainsi. Voilà ce que je pense de tout ça..

Il me regarda et je ne baissais pas les yeux. Je lui avais dit tout ce que je pensais, je n'avais rien cacher à Emmett depuis des mois et c'est le seul que je pouvais regarder dans les yeux sans culpabiliser de quoi que ce soit.

Tandis qu'il caressait doucement mes cheveux je me rappelais de cette phrase que j'avais lue quelque part..

**« Nous ne choisissons point. Le destin choisit. Et la sagesse est de nous montrer dignes de son choix, quel qu'il soit.. »**

Je ne choisirais pas, le destin est le destin, c'était à moi d'être sage maintenant…

* * *

**_Voilà Voilà :)_**

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu .. _**

**_Pas beaucoup d'Edward dans ce chapitre, on le voit dans le prochain :D_**

**_Oui, j'avais envie de faire une Jane sympa cette fois-ci, et puis un Paul exemplaire quoi.. _**

**_J'espère vous revoir sur l'OS ! Ca fait plaisir.._**

**_J'ai compté [ Ce qui m'est difficile pendant les vacances dans la mesure où je ne sais même plus tenir un stylo.. ^^ ] et il resterait 5/6 chapitres, en comptant le prologue.. Enfin rien est sûr ! Au cas où.._**

**_On se revois bientôt, et d'ailleurs, c'est l'un des derniers chapitres a être dans ce genre là, je veux dire triste, maximum 2.._**

**_Reviews..? Je réponds à tout cette fois-ci.._**

**_Bisous les filles, on se dit à bientôt ! _**

**_Prenez soin de vous :)_**

**_Lisaa..*_**

**_PS: C'est les vacances ; NO STRESS :D_**


	27. Chapitre 27: The last Smile

**_Hi Everybody ! :)_**

**_J'espère que vous allez bien, moi .. Je fais aller =D_**

**_Tout d'abord j'ai une annonce à faire ! :_**

**_Charlotte, plus connu sous le pseudo de Misslili33 sur ce site voudrait se lancer dans une fanfic reprenant Twilight en y mélangeant un peu de 'The Last Song', mais le truc c'est qu'elle aimerait être aidée, est ce que quelqu'un est tentée pour une coécriture ? _**

**_Elle est gentille Charlotte je vous assure, c'est même elle qui a corrigé ce chapitre et je l'en remercie ! Donc si il y'a des interéssées envoyez lui une MP, ou même à moi dans les reviews ou par MP aussi. _**

**_Bref, Bref, Bref !_**

**_Réponses aux non-inscrites : _**

_**I**_**lonka:** Hey Mam'zell ! :) Oui moi aussi je trouve que c'est une belle mort, comme le fait de voir grandir sa fille est magnifique :) On va bien voir ! Bisous Miss et prends soin de toi

_**M**_**arion:** Coucou Miss ! Je suis heureuse que ça continue à te plaire, j'espère que ça va continuer comme ça :) On se voit bientôt! Prends soin de toi ;)

**_C_aroline:** Hello ! Oui je sais que c'est horrible ce qu'elle fait, mais bon, on peut pas avoir toutes les qualités! Elle est un peu nulle là dessus :/ Je suis contente que ça te plaise sinon ! Bisous Miss, peut être à une prochaine et prends soin de toi ;)

_**O**_**drey6401:** Saluuut :) Je croyais t'avoir perdu ^^ Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours :D A très vite Miss et prends soin de toi ! Bisous ! :)

_**A**_**udrey_F_riend97:** Hey Miss ! Heureuse de te voir ici :) Je crois que je vais pas oublier de te prévenir, croisons les doigts ^^ Bisous Miss et prends soin de toi !

_**Donc voilà pour les reviews :) **_

**_Merci à tout le monde d'être là, ça fait plaisir.._**

**_Je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre, il est un peu plus joyeux que les autres, enfin, jusqu'à un certain point !_**

**_Je remercie tout d'abord ; Charlotte, Laurie, Ninie, Julie, Mon père (!) parce qu'il a été super cool avec moi en apprenant ce qu'était le rated M ( _**_C'te honte !**).. Et puis bien d'autres encore ..**_

**_Souvenez vous à quel point vous m'aimez, vous vous rappelez ? Bien, alors gardez fermement cette idée en tête :)_**

**__****Je vous conseille d'écouter les deux musiques présentes, elles collent réellement à la situation, surtout la dernière !**

**_Bonne lecture les filles, on se retrouve en bas!_**

**_PS:_** Tout les perso's sont à Stéphenie Meyer :)

**_

* * *

_**

**_P_**oint de vue Bella :

**(**_ 04 Juin 7 mois et demi de grossesse _**)**

Je regardais par la fenêtre de ma chambre, le soleil était là tôt cette année, et le jardin des Cullen était splendide sous le soleil. Une de mes mains était posée sur mon ventre arrondi et je souris. Ma famille était heureuse, même Emmett. Nous avions réussit à passer la cap de la tristesse et de l'anxiété et avions décidé de voir ce qui arrivera sans trop y penser, lui et moi. C'était tout ce que je désirais. Je fus sortie de mes pensées par Edward. Mon fiancé entoura ma taille de ses bras, mon dos contre son torse et sa tête sur mon épaule. Je posais ma main libre sur sa joue et il sourit. Il nous balançait doucement en chantonnant, comme à son habitude, depuis quelques temps.

-Hé les gosses ? entendis-je.

Nous nous penchions par la fenêtre pour voir Emmett.

-Vous venez vous baigner ? L'eau est super bonne ! dit-il, d'en bas.

-Pourquoi pas, sourit Edward.

Emmett sourit et courut dans le jardin pour se réserver une chaise longue.

-J'ai pas vraiment envie, moi, avouai-je.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ressemble à une baleine !

-Justement pour aller nager, c'est parfait, dit Edward en cherchant dans son armoire.

Je restais plantée là, outrée, la bouche ouverte. Il se tourna vers moi et éclata de rire.

-Je rigole mon cœur, tu es magnifique. Je t'aime comme ça, regarde, tu es superbe, dit-il en me ramenant devant le miroir.

Je portais un mini short en jeans foncé, savamment usé, avec une chemise d'Edward, d'un blanc éclatant. J'avais retroussé les manches de façons négligée jusqu'au niveau des coudes et a chemise était ouverte jusqu'à sous ma poitrine, laissant apparaître mon débardeur blanc. Mon gros ventre était apparent. Alice avait insisté pour que je mette un collier, j'avais donc mis celui d'Edward, le cœur en diamant avec la grande chaîne d'argent.

-Sexy Femme enceinte, avait dit Alice.

_Sexy Baleine ouais !_

-Ma Chérie, tu es sublime ainsi. Tes formes sont parfaites, tu es parfaite et je t'aime tout simplement, sourit mon fiancé.

Je me tournais vers lui pour répliquer mais il me fit taire d'un baiser.

-Sublime, point c'est tout, dit-il en s'éloignant. Mets toi en maillot de bain on va aller..

-Izy Chérie d'Amour !

-Nan Edward, pas avec elle, me plaignis-je.

-T'avais qu'à te mettre en maillot de bain avant, dit-il dans un haussement d'épaules.

Alice apparut dans la chambre avec trop de vêtement pour que je puisse croire que ça lui appartenait.

-Je t'ai prit un maillot de bain, mais fais attention, tu vas m'aimer ! Dit-elle, tout sourire.

-Vraiment ? Demandai-je, perplexe.

-T'es déjà censé m'aimer je te rappelle.

-Vraiment ! Continuai-je en soulevant un sourcil.

Elle me balança un oreiller se trouvant sur le lit et je l'esquivais facilement.

-C'est un deux pièces, mais le bas un short large, un hawaïen, dit-elle en me tendant les vêtements.

Je souris.

-Sérieux ? Oh merci ! dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras, soulagée.

Elle rigola doucement et quitta la pièce. Je me changeais rapidement dans la salle de bain et reposais mes affaires dans la chambre d'Edward. Mon fiancé m'attendait dans la cuisine. Quand j'arrivais à ses côtés il me répéta :

-Tu es magnifiquement sublime, tu vois ?

Je ne répondis pas et regardais mon ventre rond, légèrement halé. Je portais un simple short hawaïen noir et à fleur bleue, m'arrivant à mi-cuisses et un haut de bikini assortis. Esmée et Carlisle étaient dans le salon en train de regarder un film en amoureux et quand Esmée me vit ainsi, elle sourit. Mon ventre était devenu imposant, réellement, mais j'en étais heureuse malgré mes plaintes. Il rendait tout ceci réel. Edward et moi passions par la baie vitrée avant d'arriver dans le jardin. Mes cousins étaient là, Alice et Emmett aussi, jouant et rigolant ensemble. Le soleil était haut dans un ciel sans nuage, très rare pour Forks. C'est pour ça qu'Emmett avait décidé d'exploiter la piscine extérieure au maximum. Jasper sourit à mon arriver et je lâchais la main d'Edward pour aller vers lui. Mon cousin me fit une place sur sa chaise longue et je m'assis à ses côtés.

-T'es superbe Chérie, me dit-il.

Je lui souris et le pris dans mes bras, du moins autant que mon ventre et moi le pouvions. Il sourit et embrassa mon front. Tout le monde étaient déjà dans l'eau, sauf Jasper et moi. Il s'assit en tailleur sur la chaise et je l'imitais, lui faisant face. Je joignais mes mains aux siennes et il accrocha son regard au mien.

-Regarde, me dit-il en désignant la piscine d'un regard. Ca fait presque deux ans que t'es arrivée maintenant et regardes l'œuvre du temps. Tu es arrivée ici perdue et seule, tu as souffert puis tu as souris, tu as grandis et maintenant tu es une femme. Ma petite sœur est devenue une femme. Ca me fait tout drôle de me dire ça. Quand je regarde Rose, je pense simplement que c'est ma sœur, parce qu'elle a toujours eu un caractère fort et un orgueil surdimensionné pour que je puisse la considéré comme une petite sœur. Je la comprends, c'est pour ça que je pense simplement que c'est ma sœur. Mais avec toi c'est différent, t'es ma _petite_ sœur, et je t'ai vu t'épanouir. Devant moi, avec mes amis et ma famille. Je suis tellement fier de toi et content de voir que tu as fait ton chemin, que tu es heureuse et amoureuse. Que tu aimes et que tu es aimée. Quand je te vois enceinte maintenant, et que je repense à toutes les fois où j'ai frappé Mickey parce qu'il essayait de t'embrasser, ça me fait drôle.

Je rigolais en repensant à tout ça.

-Mickey était limité aussi, défendis-je.

-Il était carrément débile tu veux dire..

_**« Flash Back **»_

Traditionnellement, les parents nous emmenés tous voir Grand-mère une semaine en été. La maison de Grand-mère était totalement surchargée avec les enfants qui y circulaient et les parents qui se marchaient dessus. Jasper, Rosalie et moi avions 7 ans à cette époque. Rose et moi jouions ensemble à la poupée, dans le jardin de grand-mère tandis que les garçons, mes cousins, jouaient au foot un peu plus loin.

-Tu penses que si je lui mets la petite jupe rouge ça plaira à son mari ? Me demanda Rose.

-Oui, mais dans ce cas tu lui mets un haut blanc, dis-je en prenant sa poupée.

-Ouais mais si je fais ça il fait que je lui change de vernis à ongle, objecta ma cousine.

-Attends, j'en ai un suuu-per ! dis-je en fouillant dans ma mallette.

Je commençais à chercher mais ne le trouvais pas.

-Rose, tu l'as pas vu ?

-Non, je sais même pas duquel tu veux parler..

-Je.. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il était là, me plaignis-je en commençant à bouder.

-Belli, qu'est ce que tu cherches ? me demanda alors Mickey.

Mickey était le fils de la voisine, mais il était tout le temps là.

-Le vernis à ongle à paillettes même qu'il est tout rose !

-Je l'ai, dit-il en le sortant de sa poche.

-Donne le moi !

-Non.. Je veux un bisou d'abord, dit-il en tendant sa bouche vers moi.

-Beeerk ! m'exclamai-je en même temps que Rosalie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Bah.. T'es un garçon.. ? Et les filles ça aiment pas les garçons, expliqua Rosalie.

-Ouais les garçons c'est moche, c'est bête et c'est nul, ajoutai-je.

-Allez juste un bibi Belli, dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

-Naan !

Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent de moi.

-JAZZZZ ! Et bin Mickey il veut embrasser Bella, et même que Bella elle est pas d'accord parce les garçons c'est moche, c'est nuls et c'est bêtes, cria Rosalie.

Jasper arriva juste à temps et il lui mit un coup de poing dans l'œil. Il se mit sur lui et le frappa encore une fois puis se tourna vers Rosie et moi.

-Vous pensez ce que je pense ?

-Heu.. Bin ça dépend tu penses à quoi toi ?demanda Rosalie.

Il se tourna vers l'est du jardin et d'un coup je compris. Le linge sec..

[…]

-Attends Jazz, bouge un peu, ouais voilà !

-Finit ! Clamai-je en rebouchant mon vernis à ongles.

Jasper était toujours sur Mickey, ce dernier était un peu dans les vapes.

-Je trouve que le rouge lui va bien, commenta Rosalie.

Nous nous lancions un regard complice et éclations de rire. Jasper avait tenu Mickey tandis que moi et Rosalie et moi lui remettions la vieille jupe rouge de Grand-mère ainsi qu'un de ses débardeurs. Comme notre poupée sauf que j'avais plus d'imagination et lui avais mis du vernis à paillette rose sur les dents plutôt que sur les ongles. Il avait un cocard aussi, à cause du coup de poing de Jazz. Rosalie dit :

-C'est plus drôle là..

Elle se mit donc à genoux et mis une claque à Mickey, ce dernier se réveilla et Jasper s'enleva de sur lui pour s'asseoir à côté de moi. Mickey se mit debout et détailla son corps avant de devenir rouge de honte. Jasper et moi rigolions alors que Rosalie se tenait les côtes depuis longtemps.

-Je vais le dire ! cria Mickey avant de revenir vers la maison en courant.

Il se prit les pieds dans la jupe de Grand-mère et s'étala un peu plus loin. J'éclatais de rire et nous nous roulions par terre tout les trois, hilares.

-Tapes en 5, dit Jasper.

Je lui tapais dans la main ainsi qu'à Rosalie. Puis nous nous arrêtions de rire d'un coup quand :

-Jasper ! Rosalie ! Bella ! Venez ici tout de suite !

Nous nous asseyions rapidement dans un même mouvement avant de crier à l'unisson :

-C'EST PAS NOUS !

**_«Fin du Flash Back »_**

Je revins à l'instant présent au moment où Emmett nous aspergeait d'eau.

-Haaan ! Dis-je, sous le choc.

Il rigola et Edward souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Je pris la main de Jasper et tout deux nous sautâmes dans la piscine. Nous jouions longtemps, peut être bien une heure, lorsque Emmett dit :

-Je vais me chercher un , quelqu'un en veut un ?

-Ouais moi ! dis-je.

-Okay !

Il sortit rapidement de l'eau avant de filer dans la villa. Il en ressortit rapidement avec deux et sauta dans l'eau dans une grosse explosion. Il revint à la surface et dit :

-Je te l'ai pris au coca, dit-il en me le tendant.

-Merci..

-EMMETT JEFFERSON CULLEN ! LA CUISINE EST TREMPEE ! Cria Esmée depuis la baie vitrée.

-C'est pas moi Maman, c'est Izy !

-Bella ne chausse pas du 45 !

-Maman ! Tu m'envoies un s'il te plait ! Demanda Edward.

Avant que personne n'est pu bouger Emmett se reçu un en pleine tête. Je me tournais vers Esmée juste à temps pour voir Carlisle éclatait de rire, la féliciter et lui taper dans la main. Edward récupéra le et dit à Emmett :

-Hum.. Tête de banane, c'est mon préféré !

J'éclatais de rire, à l'instar des autres et Emmett poussa rageusement la tête d'Edward sous l'eau, faisant rire d'avantage celui-ci.

[…]

J'étais assise sur une chaise longue, juste à côté de Rosalie. Les autres étaient assis par terre en tailleur. Ils parlaient du lycée. Je ne participais pas vraiment, me contentant d'écouter. Emmett lança une blague vaseuse auquel je ris, lorsque je me stoppais. Attendris, je regardais mon ventre découvert. Emmett me regarda, comme inquiet.

-Elle bouge, le rassurai-je.

Il sourit à l'instar des autres et Edward mis sa main sur mon ventre. Ma fille donnait des coups de pieds.

-Ed..Edward, pousse ta main, dit Alice.

-Quoi ?

-Dégage, dit-elle en poussant sa main.

Je posais mes yeux sur mon ventre et là j'entendis un :

-WAOUW !

Une marque de pied était sur mon ventre, ma peau étirée laissait voir une silhouette de pied.

-Esmée ! Appelai-je.

Cette dernière accourut, suivit de Carlisle.

-Qui y'a-t-il Be .. Oh mon Dieu !

Elle s'approcha de moi et s'agenouilla à mes côtés et ses yeux restèrent posés sur mon ventre adorablement difforme. Nous entendîmes un sanglot et je levais les yeux vers Carlisle. Ce dernier avait les yeux rougis et une main sur sa bouche. Nous le fixions tous, perplexe.

-Bah quoi ! C'est le pied de ma p'tite fille, je vais être Papi, se défendit-t-il.

Je rigolais doucement et me levais pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il me serra tendrement et je lui dis :

-Je suis sûre que quoi qu'il arrive, vous ferez un grand père formidable.

Il me sourit et me dit :

-Toi tu seras une mère parfaite.

-Je l'espère, avouai-je.

Je m'éloignais de lui et croisais le regard d'Emmett, je restais impassible et reprit place près de ma cousine.

[…]

_Un an.._

Cela faisait exactement un an que je m'étais donné à Edward pour la première fois. Je souris en repensant à ça. Je lâchais l'écran des yeux et me tournais vers Alice .

-Joyeux anniversaire ma Chérie, il est minuit, soufflai-je.

Elle tourna sa tête vers moi, se détacha de Jasper et me prit dans ses bras doucement.

-Merci Izy. Je suis si contente, contente d'avoir une belle sœur comme toi et une nièce en cours de route, sourit-elle.

Je souris en regardant mon ventre et Alice en caressa l'arrondit tendrement. Quand Jasper l'embrassa, je demandais à Emmett :

-Tu sais où est Edward ?

-Il sortait de la douche quand je suis arrivé, dit-il.

-Merci, dis-je en me levant doucement.

Mine de rien, mon ventre était parfois lourd à porter.

Je montais les escaliers et traversais le couloir menant à notre chambre. J'ouvris celle-ci sans bruit et trouvais Edward dos à moi, observant le ciel étoilé depuis la baie vitrée ouverte. Je refermais la porte et allais vers Edward. Ce dernier était torse nu, portant un simple bermuda. J'entourais sa taille de mes bras et posais ma tête sur son épaule.

-Joyeux anniversaire mon amour, lui soufflai-je en embrassant son cou.

Il se tourna vers moi, et me souris en prenant mon visage en coupe.

-Merci Femme de ma vie, dit-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

Je souris et crochetais mes bras à sa nuque en approfondissant notre baiser. Sa langue demanda accès à ma bouche et j'acceptais avec joie. Quand je m'éloignais, à bout de souffle, sa bouche partit à l'exploration de mon cou et je frissonnais. Je jouais avec ses cheveux tendrement. Malgré toutes ces heures que j'avais passé à les caresser, ses cheveux restaient une réelle fascination pour moi. Sa bouche rencontra la mienne à nouveau et la passion prit le dessus.

Mon fiancé nous emmena sur le lit, où notre baiser se rompit. Ses mains voyagèrent sur mon ventre, qu'il découvrit et caressa du bout des doigts, il découvrit ensuite ma poitrine avant de m'enlever totalement le vêtement. Je lorsque sa bouche taquina mes pointes durcis, faisant tourner sa langue autour avant de les mordiller doucement. Il répéta l'exercice avec mon autre sein, me faisant haleter. Lorsqu'il eu finit son manège, il remonta son visage à ma hauteur et, pendant un instant, se contenta de plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Je lisais sans peines l'amour qu'il me portait et le désir qu'il éprouvait ce moment précis. Quand sa bouche entra en contact avec la mienne, j'eu un millier de frisson. A bout de souffle, Edward s'éloigna à nouveau et cette fois-ci, ses mains allèrent défaire mon pantalon alors que sa bouche embrassait mon ventre. Une fois le vêtement enlevé, Edward s'attarda sur mes jambes, les parsemant d'un millier de baisers mouillés.

Doucement, il fit disparaître mon dernier vêtement et ses doigts allèrent taquiner mes plis intimes avant de me pénétrer habilement. Je gémis alors que ses doigts mouvaient en moi avec une perfection sans pareille. Je sentis les prémisses de mon extase arriver et je dis :

-Edward.. Stop..

Mon fiancé stoppa tout mouvement et me questionna du regard.

-Pas comme ça, soufflai-je.

Il sourit et se leva pour se déshabiller rapidement. Une fois qu'il fut dans son plus simple appareil il m'attira à lui. Mon dos appuyé sur le pied du lit, Edward à genoux sur le sol, mes jambes autour de sa taille, prenant appuis sur ses jambes pliées, une friction débuta entre nous. Je capturais goulûment les lèvres d'Edward alors qu'il me laissait glisser sur sa grandeur, nous faisant tout deux soupirer d'aise.

Avec mon ventre de plus en plus imposant nous avions dû varier les positions et celle-ci avait su retenir notre attention, nous permettant de nous sentir vraiment l'un l'autre.

Edward entama un va et viens plaisant et je m'agrippais à ses cheveux de bronze alors qu'il tétaient mes seins un à un. Il accéléra ses mouvements et je crochetais mes bras à sa nuque en gémissant de plaisir. Je soulevais les hanches, donnant un rythme soutenu à notre étreinte. Mon fiancé grognait de plaisir en attirant mes hanches vers lui. Soudain, il se retira totalement de moi, pour y revenir brutalement. Et je criais ma jouissance :

-EDWAAAAAAARD !

Quelques coups de reins plus tard, il se déversa en moi.

-BELLLLLAA ! Cria-t-il à son tour.

Il appuya ses deux bras sur le lit des deux côtés de ma tête, laissant tomber sa tête dans mon cou alors que je caressais sa tête doucement, cherchant mon souffle. Mon corps, à l'instar de celui de mon homme, était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

-Je t'aime Ma Chérie, me chuchota Edward, toujours dans mon cou.

-Je t'aime aussi, soufflai-je en embrassant son épaule.

Il mit une main dans le bas de mon dos et l'autre sur ma nuque avant de nous relever et de nous remettre sur le lit. Il s'allongea à mes côtés et je posais ma tête sur son torse en entourant sa taille. Il remonta les draps sur nous et embrassa mes cheveux avant de dire :

-Bonne nuit mes Amours.

Je souris à cet appel.

-Bonne nuit mon chéri, répondis-je.

Et c'est sur ce sourire que je plongeais dans un sommeil profond..

[…]

**( **_Le lendemain, dans l'après midi .. _**)**

Nous étions dans ma chambre, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et moi. Jasper et Edward jouait de la musique et nous nous rangions les affaires de ma fille dans une petite commode.

-Bella, je me demandais.. Tu comptes allaiter la petite ou .. ? Me demanda Rosalie.

-J'en ai discuté avec Edward et, je vais lui donner une alimentation mixte. Je me suis renseignée au près de ma sage femme, il y'a des biberons spécialement préparés pour ce type d'alimentation, et ça n'a aucun effet négatif sur la petite. Comme ça, ça me permettra de l'allaiter et qu'on lui donne aussi le biberon.

-Haaaan !

Emmett s'était jeté sur ses pieds et se planta devant moi avec ses grands yeux enfantins.

-Je pourrai lui donner le biberon ?

-Moi aussi !

-Moi aussi !

Je regardais les trois excités de la vie qui m'entourait à présent.

-Oui, bien sûr que oui, souris-je.

-Oh yeaaah ! Dirent-ils en chœur.

Je rigolais et nous continuons le rangement alors qu'Emmett se rallongeait.

-Bella, pour ta sortie de maternité je t'ai acheté une robe, elle est ma-gni-fique ! dit Alice.

Je souris, alors que je vis Emmett tiquer la dessus. Je décidais de mettre un peu de musique pour détendre l'atmosphère. Quand j'entendis les paroles, je sus que c'était raté…

**[ **_Save Tonight, Eagle Eye Cherry_** ]**

_Go on and close the curtains_

_(_Viens et ferme les rideaux)_  
cause all we need is candle light_

(Car tout ce dont nous avons besoin c'est la lumière des bougies)_  
You and me and a bottle of wine_

(Toi et moi, et une bouteille de vin.)

_going to hold you tonight_

(Et je vais t'étreindre cette nuit.)

_Well we know I'm going away_

(Eh bien nous savons que je vais partir)_  
and how I wish, I wish it weren't so_

(Et combien je souhaiterais que ce ne soit pas le cas.)_  
__So take this wine and drink with me_

(Alors prends ce vin et bois avec moi.)_  
let's delay our misery_

(Retardons notre misère.)_  
_

_Save tonight_

(Sauve cette nuit)_  
and fight the break of dawn_

(Et combat le lever du jour.)_  
Come tomorrow_

(Viens demain, )_  
tomorrow I'll be gone_

(demain je serais parti.)

_Save tonight_

(Sauve cette nuit)_  
and fight the break of dawn_

(Et combat le lever du jour.)_  
__Come tomorrow_

(Viens demain, )_  
tomorrow I'll be gone_

(demain je serais parti.)

Les filles dansaient et j'essayais d'ignorer le regard insistant que je sentais sur moi, Emmett. Il savait aussi bien que moi que cette musique était très réelle pour moi, pour nous.

_There's a log on the fire_

(Il y'a une bûche dans le feu.)_  
and it burns like me for you_

(Et il brûle comme moi pour toi.)_  
__Tomorrow comes with one desire_

(Demain viens avec le desire)_  
to take me away it's true_

(De m'emmener au loin, c'est vrai)_  
It ain't easy to say goodbye_

(Ce n'est pas facile de dire au revoire.)_  
__Darling please don't start to cry_

(Chérie s'il te plait ne commence pas a pleurer.)_  
__Cause girl you know I've got to go, oh_

(Car tu sais que je dois y aller.)_  
__Lord I wish it wasn't so_

(Seigneur j'aurais espéré que ce ne soit pas le cas donc.)

_Save tonight_

(Sauve cette nuit)_  
and fight the break of dawn_

(Et combat le lever du jour.)_  
__Come tomorrow_

(Viens demain, )_  
tomorrow I'll be gone_

(demain je serais parti.)

_Save tonight_

(Sauve cette nuit)_  
and fight the break of dawn_

(Et combat le lever du jour.)_  
__Come tomorrow_

(Viens demain, )_  
tomorrow I'll be gone_

(demain je serais parti.)

_Tomorrow comes to take me away_

(Demain vient m'emporter au loin)_  
I wish that I, that I could stay_

(Je souhaiterais rester je, ça je pourrais rester)_  
Girl you know I've got to go, oh_

( Fille tu sais que je dois y aller, oh)_  
Lord I wish it wasn't so_

(Seigneur j'aurais espéré que ce ne soit pas le cas donc )

_Save tonight_

(Sauve cette nuit)_  
and fight the break of dawn_

(Et combat le lever du jour.)_  
__Come tomorrow_

(Viens demain, )_  
tomorrow I'll be gone_

(demain je serais parti.)

_Save tonight_

(Sauve cette nuit)_  
and fight the break of dawn_

(Et combat le lever du jour.)_  
Come tomorrow_

(Viens demain, )_  
tomorrow I'll be gone_

(demain je serais parti.)

_Save tonight_

(Sauve cette nuit)_  
and fight the break of dawn_

(Et combat le lever du jour.)_  
__Come tomorrow_

(Viens demain, )_  
tomorrow I'll be gone_

(demain je serais parti.)

_Save tonight_

(Sauve cette nuit)_  
and fight the break of dawn_

(Et combat le lever du jour.)_  
__Come tomorrow_

(Viens demain, )_  
tomorrow I'll be gone_

(demain je serais parti.)

_T__omorrow I'll be gone_

(Demain je serais parti.)

_Tomorrow I'll be gone_

(Demain je serais parti.)

_T__omorrow I'll be gone_

(Demain je serais parti.)

_T__omorrow I'll be gone_

(Demain je serais parti.)

_Save tonight_

(Sauve cette nuit)

_Save tonight_

(Sauve cette nuit)

_Save tonight_

(Sauve cette nuit)

_Save tonight_

(Sauve cette nuit)

Les filles rigolaient et se laissaient tomber sur le lit, moi, je m'étais posté devant la baie vitrée, dos à eux. Je ne pouvais nier ma tristesse, j'essuyais mes joues et y trouvaient des larmes.

-Izy, tu viens, on va manger ? Me demanda Alice.

Je séchais toute trace de larmes et me retournais.

-Allez-y, je vous rejoins, je fais quelques trucs, j'en ai pour une minute, soufflai-je en souriant.

Alice me sourit avant de prendre la main de Rosalie et de sortir. Je me tournais à nouveau vers la baie vitrée et attendis le bruit signalant que la porte soit fermée et qu'Emmett s'en aille. Mais ça ne vint pas. Quand la porte claque je me retournais. Emmett était toujours là. Sans un mot il s'avança vers moi et me pris dans ses bras. Je remontais mes bras dans son dos et le serrais contre moi. Quand il s'éloigna sa main s'égara sur ma joue qu'il frôla tendrement en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Tu vas t'en sortir, hein ?me souffla-t-il.

J'hochais la tête en laissant échapper les larmes que je retenais.

-Je te le promets, murmurai-je.

Il me sourit avant d'embrasser mon front et de me serrai à nouveau contre lui.

-Izy ! Ton père est là !

Je m'éloignais de mon frère.

-Viens, me dit-il en me prenant par la main et en nous emmenant dans le salon.

Nous arrivions au rez de chaussée et je lâchais la main de mon frère en lui souriant avant d'aller vers mon père. Je le pris dans mes bras rapidement, ne lui laissant pas le temps de le saluer. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour répondre à cette étreinte soudaine, Charlie et moi n'avions pas l'habitude de montrer notre affection ainsi. Il me serra contre lui et je nichais quelques secondes ma tête dans son cou pour y respirer son odeur. Quand je m'éloignais je lui fis un petit sourire rougissant. Il m'adressa un sourire radieux et je me promettais intérieurement de mémoriser parfaitement cette image de mon père. Une partie de moi ne voulait rien mémoriser, trouvant ça inutile, mais une voix dans ma tête me soufflait juste :

_Au cas où.._

Mon père posa un baiser sur mon front et je revins avec lui en lui attrapant la main.

-Tu es magnifique ma fille, me souffla-t-il.

Je lui souris.

-Je t'aime Papa, lui murmurai-je.

Je le vis rougir, mais il ne perdit pas son sourire.

-Au moins autant que je t'aime, moi, me répondit-il.

[…]

**(** _Quelques jours plus tard, 8 mois de grossesse_ **)**

Je respirais l'odeur des fleurs et du soleil. Je crois que Forks n'a jamais été aussi ensoleillé. Même Charlie dit que c'est la première fois qu'il voit ça.

J'ouvris les yeux sur l'azur du ciel, seul le vert des feuilles se trouvant à l'extrémité de mon champ de vision troublait cette couleur. Je caressais les cheveux de mon fiancé, toujours dans mes pensées. J'étais heureuse d'être venue ici. Edward avait voulu faire une balade et Emmett nous avait prêté la Jeep pour que l'on puisse avancer le plus loin sans que je n'aie à marcher. Nous étions ici, dans la clairière. L'endroit était magnifique sous la splendeur du soleil. Les variétés de fleurs étaient toutes dans leurs meilleurs jours, nous offrant un paysage parfait. Edward et moi étions allongés dans l'herbe verdoyante, profitant du soleil et du silence, cette clairière étant au milieu des bois et seule la nature produisait le son environnant.

Edward remonta mon débardeur jusqu'à mon estomac, découvrant mon ventre arrondit. Il sourit et embrassa ma peau tendrement, il posa sa tête sur ma poitrine tout en caressant mon ventre.

-Je suis tellement heureux Bella, commença-t-il. Ca fait un an et demi que je suis avec toi et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. Quand je te vois enceinte, quand je vois qu'on va avoir un bébé, je me dis que je suis totalement débile d'avoir prit peur. Désormais c'est une évidence pour moi, je pense que si j'avais dû y réfléchir sérieusement il y'a de cela huit moi, en me montrant les options, je t'aurais demandé de me faire un enfant sur le champs. Tu vas devenir ma femme, tu vas porter mon nom et notre fille aussi. On va être une famille, devenir une famille à part entière. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchit quand je te laissais ce matin là sur le palier de la porte de Rosalie en pleure et enceinte. Je n'ai pas envisagé notre avenir, l'éventuelle vie que ce bébé me proposait. Quand j'ai réalisé, j'ai eu peur que tu me rejettes, peur que tu m'en veuilles et que tu ne m'aimes plus. Mais tu m'as pardonné et même accepté de devenir ma femme. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien Isabella, que tu es la femme de ma vie. C'est ce pourquoi je ne t'en voudrais jamais, je crois que je pourrais te pardonner beaucoup de chose. J'ai toujours vu mes parents ainsi, et maintenant je le ressens, tu es celle que j'aime. Vous êtes celles que j'aime, dit-il en embrassant mon ventre.

Il remonta son visage vers moi et je me sentis horrible, horrible de tout lui cacher, de lui cacher ce qui pourrait lui faire de la peine. Horrible de le décevoir de la sorte. Il m'embrassa passionnément et je me jurais de lui dire la vérité. Quand il s'éloigna de moi je commençais :

-Edward, je.. je dois te dire quelque chose.

Il s'appuya sur son coude, me regardant, tandis que sa main caressait mon ventre nu.

-Je t'écoutes Femme de ma vie..

-Et bien voilà, il y'a de ça quelques..

Une sonnerie de téléphone se fit entendre, le sien. Je poussais un soupir de frustration et il sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

-Tu veux que je laisse sonner ?me demanda-t-il.

-Non, réponds, ça peut attendre..

Il déposa un baiser sur mon nez avant de répondre :

-Allô ?

- …

- Oh ! Monsieur Darcy, oui c'est bien moi. Je ne pensais pas avoir des nouvelles de sitôt.

Edward mit sur haut-parleur et je pus entendre la conversation.

_-Comprenez Monsieur Cullen que nous avons très peu de candidatures de ce type ici. L'université de Seattle est loin d'être la plus prestigieuse. _

L'université de Seattle, Edward l'avait contacté la veille, pour pouvoir visiter. Je prenais une année sabbatique avec la naissance de la petite mais j'avais dit à Edward de continuer ses études. Il avait donc choisit Seattle, pour la distance.

-_Donc j'ai fait quelques démarches suite à votre demande pour visiter et vous pouvez venir dés ce soir. Vous dormirez sur le campus, ce qui vous permettra de connaître ce milieu aussi et demain vous suivrez la journée porte ouverte de l'université. Cela vous convient-il ? _

Edward me questionna du regard et j'haussais les épaules.

-La prochaine journée porte ouverte est quand ? Après celle-ci ?demanda-t-il.

_-La suivante sera fin juillet, elle se déroulera comme celle-ci avec une nuit sur le campus et une journée découverte. Vous préféreriez peut être assister à la suivante ?_

Je lui fis non de la tête et désignais mon ventre, d'ici un mois nous serions trois.

-Je préfère assister à celle-ci si cela est possible. Mais j'ai une question pour vous.. Votre université dispose bien d'une garderie n'est ce pas ?

_-Oui, en effet. Une garderie et l'université se trouve elle-même en face d'une maternelle. Dois-je y inscrire quelqu'un pour vous ?_

_-_Non je vous remercie, c'était une simple information.

_-Bien dans ce cas, Monsieur Cullen, je vous suggère de vous préparez car j'attends impatiemment votre visite._

Edward sourit et regarda l'heure.

-Je serai là pour 20 heures, cela vous convient-il Monsieur Darcy ?

-_Très bien même, dîtes à ma secrétaire de vous accompagner à mon bureau. Nous nous voyons tout à l'heure alors._

-C'est ça, au revoir Monsieur Darcy.

Il raccrocha et remis son téléphone dans sa poche.

-Ca ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, je préfère que tu y ailles maintenant plutôt que d'ici un mois, soufflai-je.

-Pour ce soir, tu ..

-Je peux dormir seule pendant une nuit ne t'inquiètes pas, et puis si j'ai peur, j'appelle Emmett.

Il sourit.

-Comme si t'allait réussir à le réveiller, rigola-t-il.

Je souris.

-Je pense qu'on devrait y aller, le temps que tu expliques tout à tes parents et qu'Esmée te fasses toutes ses recommandations, souris-je.

Il sourit et me chuchota.

-Dis plutôt que t'as envie de faire pipi.

-Comment tu le sais ! Me renfrognai-je.

-Nous sommes ici depuis deux heures et quand nous sommes chez nous, tu y vas toutes les vingt minutes ! D'ailleurs je suis fier de toi, presque deux heures sans un arrêt pipi, c'est décidément trop fort ! se moqua-t-il en se relevant.

-C'est pas toi qui a une vessie de femme enceinte ! Ripostai-je.

-Oh ma pauvre petite chérie, dit-il en exagérant, pour se moquer de moi.

-Allez tais toi et aides moi à me relever, dis-je.

Il rigola et me remis sur mes pieds. Je l'embrassais tendrement et il attrapa ma main. Nous retournions à la voiture, et même si elle n'était pas très loin, je me fatiguais imperceptiblement. Edward m'ouvrit la porte de la Jeep et je m'y assis en remerciant le ciel.. et aussi Emmett pour avoir des sièges aussi confortable. Quand Edward claqua sa portière il me dit :

-Au fait, tu voulais me dire quoi ?

-Je sais plus.. que je t'aimais sûrement, souris-je.

Il m'embrassa chastement et démarra la voiture. Je ne voulais pas lui dire maintenant alors qu'il s'en allait demain, il n'en dormirait pas, enfin, si il partait, ce dont je doute fortement..

[…]

-Je reviens demain sur les coups de 20 heures okay ?

-Oui mon amour, je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas, souris-je.

-Bien..

Il m'embrassa tendrement et descendit les marches du perron ensuite. Je regardais la Volvo partir et rentrais dans la villa. Après une bonne douche, j'allais au lit. Emmett était avec Rose, Jazz avec Alice et moi j'avais juste envie d'allais dormir alors..

Je pris place au milieu du lit et attrapais le coussin d'Edward, je pris aussi la peluche de la chambre de ma fille qui se trouvait en dessous du mien et remontais les couvertures sur moi. Il ne me fallut que quelques instants pour m'endormir tranquillement..

[…]

**_P_**oint de vue Emmett **:**

Je me réveillais en sursaut, un bruit.

-Rose, t'as entendu ?soufflai-je à Rosalie.

-Nan, tais toi, je dors, grogna-t-elle.

Je soupirais et regarder le réveil : 11h04. J'allais me rendormir quand j'entendis un autre bruit. Je repoussais lentement les couvertures et les remis sur Rosalie avant de sortir de ma chambre. J'arpentais le couloir des chambres et n'entendis rien. Je regardais au rez de chaussée et n'y trouvais personne, Esmée étant partie faire des courses et Carlisle à l'hôpital, les autres dormaient. Je remontais les escaliers et entendu une plainte. J'allais au fond du couloir et ouvris doucement la porte de la chambre de mon frère. Izy était appuyée sur la baie vitrée, une main sur son ventre, elle poussa un gémissement de douleur et je m'approchais d'elle rapidement, paniqué.

-Bell's ?

-Vas te coucher Emmett, dit-elle.

Je la regardais plus attentivement. Elle portait un simple boxer et un des maillots larges d'Edward. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon lâche, quelques mèches étaient collées par la sueur dans son cou et sur ses tempes. Elle se tenait sur le bas du ventre d'une main. Je regardais ses jambes.. _Oh putain.._

-Izy.. T'as..t'as perdu les eaux ?

-Vas te coucher.. On verra ça ce soir..

-Quoi ce soir ? T'as perdu les eaux Izy, faut que t'ailles à l'hôpital !

-Chuuut.. Edward est pas là, il revient ce soir, on ira ce soir..

Elle chuchotait, comme si parlait la faisait souffrir. Elle jura et se maintint le ventre en se crispant. Je regardais l'heure automatiquement : 11h12. Elle gémit à nouveau et restant impuissant, j'essayais de la soutenir du mieux possible en essayant que ça se passe.

-Izy, on va l'hôpital allez, dis-je en lui attrapant le coude.

-Non Emmett, je peux pas, je suis qu'à huit mois et Edward n'est même pas là !

-Je m'en fiche, je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

-Emmett..

-ISABELLA ! TAIS TOI ON VA A L'HOPITAL !

Elle me regarda, choquée que je puisse élever la voix contre elle et j'en profitais pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je la soulevais de terre et la sortis de la chambre telle une jeune mariée.

-Alice ! Jasper ! Rosalie ! appelai-je.

Alice fut la première à se lever, suivit de près par Rose, puis Jasper. Tout trois me regardèrent, choqués.

-Elle a perdus les eaux, je l'emmène à l'hôpital. Préparez vous, je vous embarque. Alice trouve une tenue pour Bella et Rosalie et toi aidez la à s'habiller. Jasper appelle Edward et Esmée, qu'ils nous rejoignent sur place. Je vais sortir la Jeep du garage, dis-je.

Tout le monde se réveilla et s'activa sous mes ordres. Je posais Bella dans la salle de bain des filles et me dirigeais vers la porte. Elle me rattrapa la main, je me retournais.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Je lui offris un petit sourire et embrassais son front avant de partir pour le garage. Je croisais Jasper dans la cuisine et il me dit :

-Esmée arrive, elle nous rejoint à l'hôpital, Edward est sur messagerie directe, je lui ai laissé un message.

Je soupirais.

-Il a pas intérêt de louper ça celui-ci parce que je le frappe. Sors la Porshe d'Alice, on tiendra pas tous dans la Jeep si Bella s'allonge sur la banquette arrière, ordonnai-je.

Il hocha la tête et j'allais rapidement au garage. Une fois la voiture dans l'allée je remontais à la salle de bain et y toquais.

-Les filles ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur Alice et elle me laissa entrer. Izy portait une simple robe assez large et des ballerines plates.

-Accroches toi, lui murmurai-je avant de la soulever de terre. Rose tu montes avec Bella à l'arrière, Alice tu prends la Porshe avec Jasper.

-Emmett, les parents veulent pas trop que je prenne la Porshe quand je suis à Forks, souligna Alice.

-Alice, je crois que papa et maman en auront un peu rien à foutre que tu prennes la Porshe alors que Bella est en train d'accoucher, claquai-je.

Ma sœur ne dit rien et approuva de la tête silencieusement. Je sortis de la salle de bain et descendis les escaliers rapidement avec Bella dans mes bras.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas besoin d'être méchant ainsi, me dit Bella alors que je la posais à l'arrière.

Je ne répondis rien et m'installais à l'avant. Une fois que tout le monde fut installé je démarrais rapidement.

_Au fond, je savais que si je donnais des ordres ainsi c'était pour me faire croire que je pouvais contrôler la situation. Mais en réalité, j'avais peur de perdre le contrôle, et peur de ce futur que j'espérais plus lointain…_

[…]

**_P_**oint de vue Edward **:**

-Alors voici la bibliothèque de la fac, ouverte en permanence et surveillée douze heures par jour. Une multitude de livres y est entreposée, chacun peut y trouver son bonheur, expliqua Elizabeth, notre guide.

Je regardais la grande salle, des dizaines d'étagères parcouraient la salle, toute plus remplies les unes que les autres. Des tables étaient posées au milieu de la pièce, où des petites lumières étaient posées. Je nous voyais super bien, Bella et moi, étudier ici tranquillement, d'ici un an. Je souris à cette idée et nous passions à l'aile gauche du bâtiment.

-Cette partie du bâtiment est dédiée à sciences et aux maths, toutes activités ou cours concernant ces matières se passeront ici..

-Elizabeth !

A l'instar de mes camarades, je me tournais vers un jeune homme à la peau bronzée et aux cheveux brun qui arrivait en courant vers notre groupe.

-Qui y'a-t-il Santiago ? demanda notre guide.

-Je viens chercher un certain Edward Cullen, dit celui-ci.

Instinctivement je m'approchais de lui.

-C'est moi, que se passe-t-il ? lui dis-je.

-Un appel pour vous à l'accueil, un certain Jasper Hale au sujet d'une certaine Bella Cullen, me dit-il.

J'aurais voulus sourire à cette appellation mais je sus que si Jasper m'appelait ce n'était pas pour me faire plaisir à surnommer Isabella ainsi.

-Je vous suis, dis-je de suite.

Il hocha la tête et se remis à trottinais à travers les haies. Je le suivis en courant et nous accélérions le mouvement. Une fois arrivée à l'accueil il passa derrière le comptoir sans aucune autorisation et me tendis le téléphone fixe.

-Jazz ?

-_Edward ?_

-Oui, que se passe-t-il ?

-_Putain mais il faut t'acheter un fixe à toi, ton portable te sert à rien. Ramène tes fesses ici illico presto tu vas être papa !_

_-_Qu..Quoi ? Mais c'est prévu pour dans un mois !

_-Tu raconteras ça à ta fille et à Bella okay ? En attendant magne toi, ma cousine à besoin de toi !_

-J'arrive le plus vite possible !

-_J'espère bien, elle est bonne celle là ! A toute !_

-C'est ça..

Je raccrochais et tandis le téléphone à la secrétaire.

-Vous voulez bien m'excuser au près du doyen et d'Elizabeth, je dois m'en aller, lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

-Et en quel honneur ? questionna-elle d'une vois hautaine.

-Je vais être papa !

Je claquais la porte sans plus attendre et me dirigeais en courant vers la Volvo, une fois ouverte j'y jetais mon sac et rallumais mon téléphone portable.. _Pour une fois que je veux faire les choses bien en l'éteignant !_

46 appels manqués et 35 messages vocaux.

Pas le temps. A la place, je pianotais à la vitesse de l'éclair pour ma fiancée.

A la suite de ça, je repris la route en quatrième vitesse.. _J'allais être papa.. PAPA !_

[…]

**_P_**oint de vue Bella **: **

**« J'arrive le plus vite possible mon Amour, dis à notre fille qu'elle se calme et qu'il faut que je sois là pour que tu puisses me broyer la main en toute légalité. Je t'aime .. »**

Je souris et refermais mon téléphone. Jasper et Alice étaient repartis à la villa pour nous préparer une valise, à moi et à ma fille. Rosalie était avec Esmée à la machine à café. Carlisle était venu me voir, il passait dans ma chambre quand il était à cet étage et il ne restait qu'Emmett sur la chaise au pied de mon lit, silencieux. Je pliais la lettre en trois et regardais le papier blanc quelques instants. Ma sage femme, Mélodie, était venue me voir tout à l'heure.

_**« Flash Back »**_

On toqua à la porte et Mélodie entra dans ma chambre.

-Je vais examiner Bella, si vous vouliez bien sortir quelques instants, sourit-elle.

Esmée lâcha ma main en souriant et sortis de la chambre suivit des autres. Une fois la chambre vide, Mélodie me dit :

-Et bien Ma Belle, on dirait que ce bout de choux est pressé, un mois d'avance !

-Il n'y a aucun risque ?

-Non, d'après les dernières échographie sa morphologie est bonne, je pense que tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas, sourit-elle.

Je lui adressais un petit sourire et elle m'examina rapidement.

-Depuis combien de temps tu as des contractions ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant un instant.

-Depuis 2 heures du matin, je n'ai voulu alerter personne en pensant que cela pouvait être normale et puis ce matin à 8heures j'ai perdu les eaux, avouai-je.

-Ce qui explique le fait que le travaille soit déjà bien avancé. Tu ne pouvais pas venir avant ?

-Je voulais attendre Edward, c'est Emmett qui m'a obligé à venir, soufflai-je.

-Et bien Emmett a eu raison ! Cette petite sera là dans moins de cinq heures, tu comprendras que vu ta situation et les risques que cela comporte, nous t'avons mis sous monitoring, dit-elle en se levant.

Je grimaçais.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer, m'assura-t-elle en caressant mes cheveux.

-Je l'espère ..

-On se voit tout à l'heure, me dit-elle en sortant.

Ma famille était à nouveau entrée et Jasper m'avait annoncé qu'il allait essayer d'appeler la fac. _Sacré Jasper .._

_**« Fin du Flash Back »**_

Je relevais les yeux vers Emmett et lui tendis la lettre.

-Qu'est ce que c'est .. ?me demanda-t-il en la prenant.

-Une lettre pour Edward.. Au cas où tout ne se passerait pas comme prévu.. Tu peux la lire si tu veux ..

Il la lu rapidement et releva ses grands yeux enfantins, pleins de larmes, vers moi.

-Izy.. Tu vas t'en sortir, pas besoin de lettre je..

-Au cas où Emmett.. Donne la lui.. Vois ça comme le dernier service que je te demande en tant que femme enceinte.

-Mais..

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et me regarda.

-Tu vas t'en sortir hein ?

-Je l'espère..

-Isabell ..

-Emmett, je veux juste que tu saches au cas où .. Je te dois beaucoup, je t'ai demandé énormément au cours de ces derniers mois et tu as été merveilleux avec moi. Je ne l'oublierai jamais, quoi qu'il arrive. Je t'aime et tu es le frère dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, n'en doute pas, quoi qu'il puisse se passer ou quoi que l'on puisse te dire si les autres apprennent que tu savais, ne doutes pas de mes paroles. Je veux pas que tu regrettes quoi que ce soit, parce que moi je ne regrettes pas mon choix. Si je n'ai pas l'occasion de la voir, dis à ma fille à quel point je l'aime et à quel point je l'ai désiré au cours de ces derniers mois.. Occupe toi d'elle et console la quand elle pleure.. Je veux.. Je veux que tu sois son parrain.. Si tu es d'accord..

-On en reparlera Izy, on en reparlera quand elle sera là avec nous..

-Promets le moi Emmett, promets moi que tu seras toujours là pour elle quoi qu'il puisse arriver..

-Je te le promets, murmura-t-il.

Il me prit dans ses bras et j'embrassais son cou alors qu'il caressait mes cheveux. La télé étant sur la chaîne musical commença cette musique. Mais je ne l'entendis que très peu car une horrible douleur me traversa intérieurement, et je sus que le travaille venait de commencer ..

**[ **_Only One : Alex Band_**]**

_My eyes are painted red_

(Mes yeux sont peint de rouge)_  
The canvas on my soul_

(Le voile sur mon âme)_  
Is slowly breaking down, again_

(Se rompt lentement, encore une fois)_  
Today I heard the news_

(Aujourd'hui j'ai regardé les informations)_  
The stories getting old_

(Les histoires deviennent vieilles)_  
When will we see the end ?_

(Quand en verrons nous la fin ?)_  
__Of the days, we bleed, for what we need_

(Des jours où nous saignons pour avoir ce dont nous avons besoin)_  
To forgive, forget, move on_

(Pour pardonner, oublier, évoluer)_  
Cause we've got_

(Car nous avons)

One life to live

(Une vie à vivre)_  
One love to give_

(Un amour à donner)

**_P_**oint de vue Edward **:**

J'arrivais à la pancarte de Forks et ne ralentis pas. Cette musique tournait dans ma tête alors qu'elle passait à la radio :

_One life to live_

(Une vie à vivre)_  
One love to give_

(Un amour à donner)_  
One chance to keep from falling_

(Une chance à garder)_  
One heart to break_

(Un cœur à briser)  
_One soul to take us  
_(Une âme à trouver)

_Not forsake us_

(Pas à abandoner)  
_Only One_

(Seulement une)_  
Only One_

(Une seule)

The writing's on the wall

(L'écriture sur le mur)_  
Those who came before_

(Ceux qui sont venus précédemment)_  
Left pictures frozen still, in time_

(Ont laissés les images gelées, immobiles, par le temps)_  
You say you want it all_

(Tu dis que tu veux tout cela)_  
But whose side you fighting for ?_

(Mais pour quel côté vous battez-vous ?)_  
__I sit and wonder why_

(Je m'assoies en me demandant pourquoi)_  
There are nights, we sleep, while others they weep_

(Il y a des nuits, nous dormons, pendant que d'autres pleurent)_  
With regret, repent, be strong_

(Avec regret, repentis, sois fort)_  
'Cause we've got  
_(Parce que nous avons...)

_One life to live_

(Une vie à vivre)_  
One love to give_

(Un amour à donner)_  
One chance to keep from falling_

(Une chance à garder)_  
One heart to break_

(Un cœur à briser)  
_One soul to take us  
_(Une âme à trouver_ )_

_Not forsake us_

(Pas à abandoner)  
_Only One_

(Seulement une)_  
Only One_

(Une seule)

Je coupais le contact et descendis de la voiture en trombe. La fermant rapidement je courus vers les portes de l'hôpital. J'y montais les quelques marches rapidement et déboulais dans l'hôpital. Je pris les escaliers de service et grimpais quatre à quatre les marches me menant à la maternité, deux étages au dessus. Une fois arrivée, j'ouvris les doubles portes dans un grand fracas et aperçu ma famille à l'autre bout du couloir.

**_P_**oint de vue Emmett **:**

Alors que Bella criait de douleur la musique continuait à la télé.

_Just you and I_

(Juste toi et moi)_  
Under one sky_

(Sous un ciel)_  
One life to live_

(Un amour à donner)_  
One chance to keep from falling_

(Une chance à garder)_  
One heart to break_

(Un cœur à briser)  
_One soul to take us  
_(Une âme à trouver_ )_

_Not forsake us_

(Pas à abandoner)  
_Only One_

(Seulement une)

Je fus évacué alors que Victoria et Mélodie arrivèrent précipitamment dans la chambre et qu'une infirmière leur criait :

-Il y'a des complications !

Je m'appuyais contre le mur, bouleversé. Rosalie était dans les bras de son frère tandis qu'Alice soutenait Maman un peu plus loin. Les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée au bout du couloir et Edward arriva en courant. Il se précipita sur la porte et entra en la laissant ouverte. Trois secondes plus tard mon sang se glaçait et mon cœur se brisait :

-Biiii iiiii iiii P ! _  
_-BELLAAAA !

La lettre dans ma poche arrière me brûla et ces paroles retentirent dans ma tête.

_Only One_

* * *

_**J'ai un secret à vous dire, de la plus haute imprtance.. **_

**_C'EST DE LA FAUTE DE LAURIE! LAURIELOLA SUR FF! ELLE M'INCITE A LA TUER!_**

**_Elle m'a dit, et je cite ; '_**_ Les plus belles histoires d'amour sont celles où l'un des deux personnages meurent à la fin, donc, tues la**'**_

**__****Je suis si influencable parfois .. :)**

**_Vous pouvez lui envoyer une MP, ça me dérange pas, au cas où votre avis serait différent :D_**

**_Donc voilàà .._**

**_On se revoit bientôt, je ne sais pas trop quand.. Après tout le suspens ça a du bon, nan ?_**

**_Sadique..? Moi.. ? Du tout .. :)_**

**_Bisous les filles et prenez soin de vous! _**

**_Pensez à Charlotte.. & A Laurie, elles le méritent toutes les deux :)_**

**_Bisou-Bisou .._**

**_Lisaa..*_**


	28. Chp 28: Une nouvelle vie

_ **Coucou les Filles ! :)**_

**_J'espère que vous allez toute bien ! Moi ça va en ce moment ! :)_**

**_J'ai constaté que plusieus d'entre vous veulent tuer Laurie, c'est pas bien .. Ma pauvre petite Lau' ^^_**

**_Bref! Réponses aux non inscrite et déblatérage ensuite ! :_**

**Meltess:** Coucou Miss ! Je te rassure, c'était _ma_ première idée :D J'ai dit ça pour embêter Laurie, enfin, les paroles étaient réelles, mais cette idée est la première et donc la mienne :) Bisous Miss et prends soin de toi !

**Ilonka:** Hey ! Oui, la vie est mieux, c'est bien vrai :) Donc on va voir ;) Bisous Miss et merci d'être là ! Prends soin de toi ! :)

**Audreyfriends97:** C'est vrai que tout le monde serait déprimés si les propos de Laurie étaient vrais, mais ils le sont, en quelques sortes. Maintenant, reste à savoir si je vais les appliquer ^^ Bisous Miss et prends soin de toi ;)

**Audrey:** J'ai pas interêt? Ca m'a l'air menaçant tout ça :D J'aaadore ! LOL, tu verras bien ;) Bisous Miss et prends soin de toi !

**Jasper fan:** Haha ! Au moins une qui s'en fout si Bella meurt ! Bien :P Tu verras bien ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre ;) Bisous Miss et prends soin de toi !

**Vinciane:** Hey Girl ! Tu me dégommes? Carrément ? Laisse moi rire :P Il va falloir que t'arrêtes de me faire du chantage parce que c'est pas joli-joli tout ça ! Bisous Girl ! :)

**Urbangirl:** Coucou Miss ! Haha, et si, ca peut se finir comme ça ;) Voilà la suite que tu attendais ;) Bisous Miss et prends soin de toi !

**Marion:** Saluuuut ! :) Qui aime ces fins ? Mais MOI voyons ! Mdr ! C'est logique :) Voilà la suite ! Bisous Miss et prends soin de toi ;) !

_**Voilà pour les réponses !**_

**_Maintenant de la pub :) _**

**_Charlotte a trouvé la partenaire qu'elle désirait en Ninie, & elles ont postés :D _**

**_Donc la fic se nomme : 'The Last Song', voici le résumé:_**

C'est l'histoire d'une ado rebelle contrainte de passer l'été avec son père qui l'avait abandonnée des années plus tôt et qui alors qu'elle ne s'y attend pas vas faire des découvertes qui vont bouleverser sa vie

http: / www .fanfiction .net /s/ 6261250 /1/ The_Last_Song

**** _**Moi perso, ça m'intrigue un truc de ouf'! **_

**_Après.. Heu.. *Toussote* J'ai republié [Encore? Mais elle est folle .. Oh les ados.. Nianiania :P] ça s'appelle donc ' Une rose sur le bitume '_**

**_Un petit résumé vite fait:_**

La rue.. La rue a beaucoup prit à Bella. Elle a pourtant reussit à s'en sortir en se construisant une nouvelle vie. Mais que va-t-elle faire lorsque son vieil ami l'appelle pour lui dire que le seul frère qu'il lui reste a besoin d'elle? Son propre frère.

http: / www. fanfiction. net /s/ 6244074 /1/ Une_rose_sur_le_bitume

_**Allez y faire un tour, ca fait toujours plaisir ! Sans les espaces bien sûr :)**_

**_Pour finir je tiens à remercier : Ninie, Laurie, Charlotte et Aurore pour leur éternel soutien ! :D _**

**_Je vous laisse maintenant avec ce nouveau chapitre qui est donc l'enterrement de Bella :)_**

**_Bonne lecture les filles ! _**

* * *

_**P**_oint de vue Edward..

-Biiii iiiii iiii P !  
-BELLAAAA ! Criai-je.

-Monsieur Cullen ! Veuillez évacuer la chambre ! Seul le personnel est autorisé..

-C'EST MA FEMME !

-Evacuez-le !

Je sentis deux bras forts m'entouraient et me jeté hors de la chambre alors que le monitoring proférait encore son bruit horrible. Emmett s'était approché de la fenêtre donnant vue sur la chambre et j'hésitais à m'y coller à mon tour. _Non !_

Je ne voulais pas la voir comme ça ! Elle allait s'en sortir alors pas besoin que je me torture avec de telles images.

_ELLE ALLAIT S'EN SORTIR !_

Je m'arrachais littéralement les cheveux, impuissant face à cette situation. Je me cognais contre un mur et m'y laissais tomber, déboussolé. _Un accouchement ne se passait pas comme ça en temps normal .. Que se passait-il ?_

Ce n'était pas les quatre semaines d'avance qui y ..

Ce n'était pas ça.

J'essayais de prendre quelque chose dans ma poche. N'importe quoi tant que ça puisse m'occuper et me détendre ! J'en sortis l'Ipod d'Emmett et sans hésitais le mis sur mes oreilles. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'il n'y eu aucun changement. D'énormes larmes avaient envahies mes joues en silence alors que mon monde s'écroulait lentement.

_Bella ? Et ma fille ? Et NOTRE fille? Ca commençait à faire long !_

Les infirmières défilaient dans le couloir et je ne les voyais pas vraiment, je voyais simplement diverses instruments qui étaient sensés réanimer la femme de ma vie. _La femme de ma vie.._

On me tendit une lettre et je reconnus la main d'Emmett. Je la lui pris, vide, sans même une parole.

_Vraiment con celui-ci ! Qu'est ce qu'il veut que je foute d'une lettre ? La factrice est pas ma priorité là !_

Je la dépliais automatiquement et mes yeux furent attirés par l'écriture de ma femme.

_Mon Amour,_

_Comme tu le vois, tout ne se passe pas pour le mieux._

_J'ai demandé à Emmett de te donner ça au cas où.. Et apparemment j'ai bien fait. _

_Cette lettre prouve automatiquement que je suis coupable, coupable de connaître les risques qui te sont inconnus. _

_Chéri, je t'ai menti.._

_Depuis un peu plus de 3 mois, on m'a découvert un problème. L'artère près de mon cœur était bloquée par un caillot sanguin, qui j'espérais s'enlèverait avec le temps, c'est ce pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit. Enfin, c'est l'une des raisons.._

_Tu étais tellement heureux !_

_Tu voulais être papa, tu étais prêt à assumer et moi j'aurais tout gâché, ta détermination et ton bonheur, en te disant que la malchance m'avait gentiment retrouvée. Victoria m'a proposé une opération.. Elle aurait mis en danger la petite et Je ne voulais pas prendre un tel risque. Elle m'a aussi proposé un déclenchement une fois à terme mais sur le coup, j'ai refusé. Je pensais que je pouvais m'en sortir sans t'avertir de rien, sans te poser de soucis supplémentaires en gâchant ce jour merveilleux. J'ai pensé faire le bon choix.. _

_Mais je me suis trompée.._

_Regardes, je suis là, allongée dans mon lit d'hôpital alors qu'on arrive pas à te joindre car tu es à Seattle. Emmett est au pied du lit, attendant et priant de façon inaudible, il est comme moi, il sait ce qu'il m'attend. Il sait tout et je l'en remercie. Je lui remercie d'avoir contribué au bonheur de ces trois derniers mois. Il était là quand je l'ai apprit.._

_Mais, la question n'est pas là.. _

_Je me rends compte au fil des secondes que je viens de gâcher ta vie à jamais ._

_L'avenir va être très dure dur pour toi et pour notre fille.. et tout ça c'est à cause de moi. _

_Je t'ai gâché la vie Edward et je m'en veux tellement.. Tellement, tellement.._

_tu es et resteras l'homme de mes rêves, l'homme de ma vie, et j'ai tout gâché en me trompant .._

_Je t'aime tellement, je crois que t'écrire ceci à été la chose la plus difficile que je n'ai jamais eu à faire. _

_Car cette lettre rend mon erreur réelle, elle rend réelle le fait que ma vie vient de se finir et que je ne pourrais plus jamais t'embrasser ou même porter ton nom.. _

_J'ai tout gâché et je m'en veux.. Détestes moi pour ça.. Détestes moi pour t'avoir cacher que je m'apprêtais à foutre ta vie et celle de notre fille en l'air.. _

_Je m'en veux.. Mais une partie de moi continue à croire que tu trouveras le bonheur et que notre fille aussi, je l'espère de tout mon cœur. _

_Edward, remercie toute famille pour moi, dis à Emmett que je veux que ce soit lui le parrain, qu'il fera un bon père en temps voulu.. Dis à tout le monde que je les aime.. Dis toi que je t'aimerai toujours et du plus profond de mon âme._

_Dis à notre fille qu'elle est la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais faite et que je compte sur elle pour te rendre heureux. _

_Je t'Aime mon Amour, et ce, même après que mon cœur ce soit arrêté._

_Prends soin de toi, prends soin de notre fille, et sois heureux._

_, Isabella Marie Cullen._

Mon doigts frôla les tâches gondolées de la lettre, j'imaginais qu'elle avait pleuré en écrivant ça et mon cœur se brisa. _Elle avait garder ça pour elle pendant 3 mois, pour mon bonheur.._

Je ne savais pas trop comment prendre ça, je crois que je ne lui en voulais pas, je ne lui en voulais jamais.. Pas après tout ce que nous avions vécu ensemble. Je réfléchis et me perdis dans les paroles d'une nouvelle musique..

**[**_Un ange dans le ciel Kool Shen_**]**

_Chère Vivi, je t'écris cette lettre  
Plein de solitude, l'âme en peine comme d'habitude  
Depuis que t'es partie  
Depuis que t'es plus là  
C'est plus la même  
J'ai perdu ma Reine  
Et d'un coup mon royaume tout entier s'est vidé  
Mon visage aussi s'est ridé, mon coeur lui s'est bridé  
Un truc en moi ce matin-là s'est brisé  
Et même si je réponds ça va merci  
J'ai dans la bouche comme un mauvais goût d'inertie  
J'essaye de le masquer mais c'est dur Vivi, je te jure ouais, putain c'est dur  
J'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus rien, j'ai peur en fait  
Depuis que tes yeux me regardent plus, il se passe plus rien  
J'épure, même trop en fait je le sais ouais  
Et ça je le vis mal  
J'enchaîne les merdes et t'es plus là au final  
Il me reste quoi à moi à par des souvenirs, des tonnes de photos usées  
Et puis ton sourire trop longtemps figé  
J'peux plus, ou plus pareil  
Alors chaque jour je me tue même un peu plus que la veille  
Et je tue le temps parfois mal,  
Là-haut tu le sens, je le sais  
Mais tu me manques bébé tu me manques _

_Un ange dans le ciel  
Ouais, seigneur accueille un ange de plus  
Un ange dans le ciel  
Vivi je t'es pas dis adieu mais a plus  
Un ange dans le ciel  
Un ange de plus  
Un ange dans le ciel  
Vivi, pour toi j'ai fais pleurer ma plume _

_Toi et moi on a tout fait  
Toujours prête à me donner ton oxygène dans les moments où tu sentais que j'étouffais  
T'étais prête à tuer si on me touchait  
Prête à décrocher la lune même si je la voulais  
On a grandi ensemble, construit ensemble  
Traversé les pires moments  
Vieillir ensemble c'est ce qu'on voulait même si on était plus ensemble  
On s'en foutait c'est ce qu'on visait  
Tu te rappelles, nos fous rires, nos premiers instants, ton sourire  
Les moments de silence qui voulaient tout dire  
Et on pouvait se nourrir l'un de l'autre  
Ouais, tellement j'étais toi t'étais moi  
Et ça nos proches en étaient témoins  
T'étais ma vie, mon coeur et mon sang  
T'étais mes tripes mon moteur et mon sens à tout ça  
Alors depuis je tue le temps parfois mal et de la haut tu le sens  
Je le sais bébé mais tu me manques _

_Un ange dans le ciel  
Ouais, seigneur accueille un ange de plus  
Un ange dans le ciel  
Vivi je t'es pas dis adieu mais a plus  
Un ange dans le ciel  
Un ange de plus  
Un ange dans le ciel  
Vivi, pour toi j'ai fais pleurer ma plume _

_Qu'est-ce que je peux dire de plus  
À part qu'il n'y a pas qu'à moi que tu manques  
C'est un gouffre que t'as laissé Vivi  
Tu sais qu'aujourd'hui y'a pas que mes nuits à moi que tu hantes  
Pour Fatou aussi y'a plus d'été  
T'en fais pas Vivi non t'en fais pas  
On va relever la tête  
Je sais que t'aurais voulu nous voir plus forts  
Alors on va faire ce qu'il faut pour s'en remettre  
Bébé t'inquiète _

_Un ange dans le ciel  
Ouais, seigneur accueille un ange de plus  
Un ange dans le ciel  
Vivi je t'es pas dis adieu mais a plus  
Un ange dans le ciel  
Un ange de plus  
Un ange dans le ciel  
Vivi, pour toi j'ai fais pleurer ma plume_

_Un ange dans le ciel  
Ouais, seigneur accueille un ange de plus  
Un ange dans le ciel  
Vivi je t'es pas dis adieu mais a plus  
Un ange dans le ciel  
Un ange de plus  
Un ange dans le ciel  
Vivi, pour toi j'ai fais pleurer ma plume  
_

J'arrachais les écouteurs de mes oreilles pour le jeter contre le mur. Il s'éclata en mille morceau et Emmett regarda son ancien Ipod.. mort. Je me levais à la hâte et regardais mon frère. _Le traître.._

Je marchais d'un pas déterminé vers lui et le pris par le col avec violence. Je le collais au mur tout en appuyant sur sa gorge, totalement hors de moi. Il ne fit rien, on savait tout les deux qu'il aurait pu me jeter un peu plus loin tel une vulgaire abeille, mais il se contenta de me regarder dans les yeux, les siens étaient pleins de larmes.

J'entendis notre mère nous rappeler à l'ordre en pleurant alors que Jasper me tirait par les épaules pour que je lâche mon frère.. _MON PROPRE FRERE PUTAIN !_

-Tu savais ! Accusai-je.

Il ne répondit pas, continuant de pleurer silencieusement, sans aucune expression particulière. J'aurais voulu l'étrangler.. Le faire souffrir d'avoir laissé passer ça.. Mais je n'en fis rien.

Je lâchais son col alors que quelqu'un me prenait par la main pour m'emmener dehors. Je n'identifiais Rosalie que lorsque nous arrivions sur les marches, dehors.

-Putain Edward !

-Ta gueule Rose ! Il savait ! Il savait que ça allait arrivé et il a fermé sa gueule en mettant ma femme en danger !

-Qu'est ce que tu..

-Lis ! lui dis-je en lui tendant la lettre.

Elle s'en empara d'une main tremblante alors que je faisais les cent pas. Les larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle avançait dans sa lecture. Quand elle replia la lettre, je vis une colère dans ses yeux que je n'avais encore jamais vu nulle part.

-Ta femme.. Ma cousine ! Est en train de mourir sur un lit d'hôpital ! Ta fille est en danger, tout le monde est en train de sombrer dans une tristesse incommensurable et toi tu me prends la tête avec une putain de lettre ou ta femme t'avoue remercier Emmett pour ça. ELLE LE REMERCIE ET TOI TU L'AGRESSES ! EDWARD ! TU L'AURAIS SU, T'AURAIS FAIT QUOI ? SI CE N'EST LUI POURRIR LA VIE ?

Je regardais ma belle sœur.. déboussolé devant cette colère inattendue.

-T'es en train de te comporter exactement comme elle ne voudrait pas que tu le fasses ! Ton frère s'est soucié de son bonheur en cachant ça. Il s'est soucié de ses potentiels derniers mois où toi tu l'aurais étouffé ! IL S'EST SOUCIE DE SA PETITE SŒUR ! Tu ne crois pas que ça l'a rongé ? Tu as pensé à Emmett ? Ou même à Bella ? Tu t'es mis dans leur tête ? Si Bella te l'aurais dit, tu l'aurais laissé aller dans la piscine ou tu l'aurais emmené dans votre clairière ?

-Rose, son cœur..

-JE TE DEMANDE PAS UNE DISSERT' ! TU L'AURAIS FAIT ?

-Non, même pas en rêve !

-Exactement Edward.. Tu ne l'aurais pas laisser vivre son dernier rêve, parce que t'es qu'un con qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez.. C'est ce qui te différencie d'avec Emmett.. Tu te fais trop de soucis..

Sur ce elle rentra dans l'hôpital sans un mot de plus.. _Rosalie n'était qu'une blondasse qui avait toujours raison.. _

**_P_**oint de vue Bella..

On m'a toujours parlé de la mort comme étant un long tunnel froid où le bout serait lumineux. Moi, je ne voyais rien de tout ça..

Quand j'ai r'ouvert les yeux, j'avais chaud.. La lumière était là, mais ce n'était qu'un feu de camp. Il m'a fallut quelques secondes pour me rendre que je connaissais cet endroit.

_Le camping.._

J'étais dans les bras d'Edward, entourée de mes amis comme près d'un an auparavant. Tout le monde avait l'air de parler mais mes oreilles ne distinguaient qu'un long bip horrible et assourdissant. _Le monitoring.. _

Je vis Carlisle et Esmée aussi, qui, eux, n'étaient pas là lors de notre camping dans le jardin. Tout le monde souriait et je me sentais bien, si ce n'est le bip continuel qui me rappelait l'impasse dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je touchais mon ventre pour le trouver affreusement vide et plat. Alors que je relevais la tête, je n'entendis que la voix d'Alice tandis qu'elle me fixait.

-_Isabella, je t'en pris.. fais pas ça.._

Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui répondre ce fut la voix sanglotante d'Esmée qui me parvint.

-_Ma petite chérie.. Tu dois être là, tu peux le faire je le sais.. Tu es faite pour vivre une vie pleine et heureuse.._

Je cherchais Esmée du regard, elle me regardait, ses yeux presque dans le vide. Je me tournais un instant pour voir Alice et remarquais qu'elle avait disparue. Je voulus reposer mon regard sur Esmée mais sa place était vide elle aussi.

-_Bella ?_

Je me tournais vers mon cousin.

-_Bella, tu peux pas partir comme ça.. T'as une vie à vivre, tu peux pas laisser ta famille derrière toi.. J'ai besoin de toi p'tite sœur, je t'aime trop pour te laisser… Pitié.. Reviens.._

J'avais les larmes aux yeux et à peine eu-je toucher les cheveux de Jasper qu'il disparut à son tour. Je me tournais vers une nouvelle voix, celle de ma cousine.

-_Bell's, allez, pense à ta fille et à Edward. Pense à nous. Pense à Charlie.. Tu peux le faire putain.. Bell's !_

Rosalie avait disparu avant que je ne puisse la voir.

-_Isabella, allez allez ! Tu peux pas nous faire ça, t'es forte, tu peux revenir allez ! Je le sais, allez ma Chérie, reviens.._

Je regardais Carlisle en pleurant alors qu'il disparaissait à son tour.

-_Je te pardonne, je te jure que je te pardonne. Je vais faire en sorte de pas trop en vouloir à Emmett, j'ai compris, je comprends mais pitié, Femme de ma Vie, reviens !_

La chaleur des bras d'Edward disparut alors que je regardais le seul restant, Emmett. Il se leva doucement et s'arrêta alors que j'entendais un bébé pleurer. Il regarda vers la villa et le bruit se tut. J'avais la chair de poule tellement le froid se faisait assaillant autour de moi. Mon frère me mit debout et me pris dans ses bras. Contact si chaud dans cet univers maintenant glacial. Il me serra de toutes ses forces contre lui et j'embrassais son épaule alors qu'il embrassait mon front en fermant les yeux. Il s'éloigna et sortit un papier de sa poche. _Ma lettre.._

J'entendis ensuite sa voix, implorante.

-_Tu as promis Izy.. T'as promis que tu t'en sortirais.. Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça.. Reviens, je t'en pris reviens.. Tu me la promis._

Je le regardais, il croisait les doigts. Il me regarda avec insistance et d'un geste blasé, lança la lettre sur les flammes. La fumée envahit ma vue alors que mes yeux se fermaient automatiquement et qu'une musique de fond se faisait entendre.

Je pris une longue inspiration alors que je r'ouvrais les yeux sur un Carlisle larmoyant.

-Bip… Bip… Bip… Bip…

-Elle revient !

-Bella ! Cria Carlisle en enlevant ses mains de mon buste et stoppant tout geste.

Il me prit dans ses bras et je compris alors que c'était lui qui m'avait réanimé avec un massage cardiaque. Quand il s'éloigna, il embrassa ma joue à plusieurs reprises, heureux. Je lui fis un sourire et entendis Victoria :

-Le caillot est donc parti, il n'y a plus aucun risque, emmenons là en salle de travail..

Je tournais ma tête pour voir tout le monde en pleurs à travers la vitre. Je croisais le regard d'Emmett qui était appuyé sur celle-ci. Je lui lançais un sourire et lui montrais mes doigts.. _Croisés_.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux en me montrant les siens, identiques, et il esquissa un sourire heureux en appelant tout le monde. Suite à ça, je pus voir ma famille.. et Edward.

-On est partit, cria-t-on en bougeant mon lit alors que Carlisle m'embrassait une dernière fois. Je fus sortis par le couloir et ma famille fut gentiment poussée. Je sentis une main attraper la mienne alors qu'une seconde se posait sur mon ventre arrondit. Je levais les yeux pour croiser ceux d'Edward. Il me sourit et je sus que tout allait bien se passer.

**_P_**oint de vue Carlisle..

-Carlisle, c'est de la folie, il faut sortir le bébé..

-Nan Victoria ! Je t'interdis de la toucher ! Criai-je.

Je continuais encore et encore. Depuis 10 minutes maintenant je m'évertuais à faire le massage cardiaque que mes collègues avaient abandonné.

-Carlisle..

-Elle va s'en sortir, je le sais. Elle peut le faire..

-Je comprends Carlisle mais..

-NON TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ! TU NE COMPRENDS PAS QUE LA VIE DE MA FILLE EST EN TRAIN DE NOUS FILER ENTRE LES DOIGTS ET TOI TU LAISSES FAIRE ! C'EST MA FILLE PUTAIN !

Victoria, me regarda, choquée, personne ne m'avait jamais vu ainsi. _Je _ne m'étais jamais vu ainsi. Et puis pour elle se fut comme un électrochoc, elle se mit en face de moi de l'autre côté du lit et remonta ses manches.

-Je prends le relais..

Je la regardais alors qu'elle poussait mes mains pour appuyer sur la poitrine de Bella. _1,2,3…17...24…29,30. _Elle lui donnait l'insufflation nécessaire alors que je poussais ses mains pour une faire une série à mon tour.

-Isabella, allez allez ! Tu peux pas nous faire ça, t'es forte, tu peux revenir allez ! Je le sais, allez ma Chérie, reviens..

Je continuais à déblatérai un flot de parole continuel pour retenir les larmes qui tombaient peu à peu sur le corps de ma fille. Alors que j'étais en pleine série, je la sentis bouger sous mes doigts.

-Bip… Bip… Bip… Bip

-Elle revient !

-Bella ! dis-je alors qu'elle r'ouvrait de grands yeux sur moi.

Elle me fit un sourire magnifique et je la pris dans mes bras en lui embrassant les joues successivement. _J'étais heureux !_

-Le caillot est donc parti, il n'y a plus aucun risque, emmenons là en salle de travail, dit Victoria.

-On est partit ! Cria Tia.

J'embrassais le front de Bella et suivis son lit alors qu'on la sortait de sa chambre. A peine fus-je sortit qu'Esmée me tomba dans les bras en me remerciant.

-Vas-y fils, ta fille n'attend plus que toi, fis-je à Edward.

Il m'adressa un sourire rayonnant avant de courir et prendre la main de sa fiancée. _Tout allait bien se passer maintenant._ Je serrais Esmée contre moi et Rosalie fonça dans les bras de mon fils qui la serra contre elle à son tour. Alice se cramponna à Jasper et je sus qu'il ne restait plus qu'à faire ça.. A attendre..

[…]

**_P_**oint de vue Edward..

Isabella attrapa ma main dans un dernier effort et cria sa souffrance. Je me figeais alors qu'elle haletait. _Des pleurs.._ Mais pas ceux de ma femme, non non, ceux de ma fille. Je tournais la tête vers Victoria et celle-ci posa notre fille sur la poitrine de sa mère. Les larmes brouillèrent ma vue et je clignais des yeux à maintes reprises pour ne louper aucune secondes de ce moment unique. Ma femme pleurait de joie et de soulagement alors que nous caressions le petit corps de notre fille. Celle-ci avait les yeux grands ouverts, bien que sa vision n'était pas parfaite. Mon sourire s'agrandit alors qu'elle tirait la langue.

-Edward.. Nous allons lui faire les premiers soins, vous voulez nous aider ? Me sourit Bree.

Je lançais un regard à ma fiancée et celle-ci me fit un sourire encourageant. Je l'embrassais tendrement avant de suivre la sage femme. Je la suivais de près pour pouvoir regarder ma fille. Celle-ci me fixait et je lui fis un sourire. Nous arrivions dans la salle de soins et Bree et Mélodie m'expliquèrent les gestes à avoir. Une fois que ma fille fut habillée, elles me présentèrent le bracelet de maternité où son nom devait être inscrit.

-Quelle est le prénom de cette princesse ?me demanda Bree, stylo en main.

-Je.. Je peux l'écrire ?

-Avec joie..

Je pris le stylo qu'elle me tendait et inscrivis le prénom de ma fille sur le bracelet.

-Très joli, commenta Mélodie.

-J'adore, ajouta Bree. Vous lui mettez ?

J'hésitais un peu et finalement, m'approcher de ma fille pour lui mettre délicatement le bracelet rose.

-Voilà ma Chérie, tu es maintenant une Cullen, et ce, pour toujours…

-Je pense qu'elle se mariera, une si jolie fille, commenta Mélodie.

Je toussais d'agacement à cette idée.

-Pour toujours, répétai-je.

Bree rigola doucement avant de me mettre ma fille dans mes bras.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça vient naturellement, ajouta-t-elle devant l'incertitude que mon visage affichait.

Je lui fis un petit sourire en réponse alors que je regardais ma fille. Elle était belle.

Je sais que tous les parents doivent dire ça, mais elle était vraiment belle.

-Suivez moi, dit Mélodie en sortant de la pièce.

Toujours les yeux sur ma fille, je la suivais dans le couloir. Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue quand Bree la reprit pour la mettre à la nurseries avec les autres bébés.

-Vous pouvez attendre votre femme pour la présenter tous ensemble à la famille d'ici une demie heure ou alors vous pouvez amener un membre de votre famille ici, pour venir la voir à travers la vitre. Mais je vous demanderai de les faire venir un par un, me dit Mélodie.

-Je pense que je vais attendre Bella, soufflai-je en fixant ma fille à travers la vitre.

-Comme vous voulez, mais sachez que l'accès vous reste libre, dit-elle en s'en allant.

Je regardais ma fille s'endormir peu à peu alors que des tas de pensées me traversaient l'esprit. L'euphorie de sa naissance et de la bonne santé de Bella avait fait que je n'en voulais pas à mon grand frère. Ajouté à ça les paroles de Rosalie, je ne trouvais plus rien à dire pour l'accuser.

Une partie de moi lui en voulait d'avoir caché ça, mais la partie dominante de mon cerveau repensait aux mots de Bella ..

_« Il sait tout et je l'en remercie. Je lui remercie d'avoir contribué au bonheur de ces trois derniers mois. »_

Je sais qu'elle avait raison, je sais que Rosalie avait raison. L'espace d'une seconde, je me mis à la place d'Emmett. Si ça avait été Rosalie ou Alice qui me demandait de faire ça pour elles, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait.

_Les aurais-je trahit ?_

_Les aurais-je empêcher de vivre leurs potentiels derniers mois de la manière dont elle le voulait ?_

Je n'avais aucune réponse.. J'y aurais réfléchit.. Beaucoup trop.

Là était mon problème, je réfléchissais beaucoup trop. Je n'avais pas l'insouciance d'Emmett, l'empathie de Jasper ou la sagesse de Carlisle. Je n'avais rien de tout ça et c'était parfois problématique.

Mon frère, dans son inconscience habituelle, avait été soucieux d'une seule chose Le bonheur de ma belle.

Je soupirais et regardais une dernière fois ma fille avant de tourner les talons pour aller vers les chambres. Comme je m'y attendais, ma famille était là, attendant que Bella revienne de la salle de travail. Quand ils me virent, tout le monde, sauf Emmett, me sauta dessus.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Où est Bella ?

-Ca y'est, elle a accouchée ?

-Chut chut chut, soufflai-je. Tout va bien, Bella est en train de recevoir les soins nécessaires pour un après accouchement. La petite est à la nurseries. Je préfère attendre Bella pour vous la présenter, donc il va vous falloir attendre une vingtaine de minutes encore.

-Comment est la petite ? s'enquit ma mère.

-Magnifique, souris-je.

-Bella va bien ?me demanda mon père.

-Tout va pour le mieux désormais, elle est heureuse. Je.. Si je suis venue ici.. C'est pour venir chercher Emmett, lâchai-je en regardant mon frère.

Je vis Rosalie me foudroyer du regard.

-Je voudrais seulement lui parler.. le remercier en fait..

Mon frère releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans le mien. Je détournais le regard est revint sur mes pas. Je me tournais et lui adressais un signe de tête suivit d'un :

-Tu viens ?

Il se décala d'à côté de sa femme pour me suivre et ensemble nous nous enfoncions dans les couloirs. Je m'arrêtais dans l'escalier de service et refermais consciencieusement la porte derrière nous.

-Je suis désolé Edward, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû marcher là dedans mais elle semblait si malheureuse à l'idée que tu puisses le savoir. Elle ne voulait que ton bonheur en te préservant de la vérité et je ne voulais que le sien en gardant ce secret pour elle. Tu comprends, elle est comme ma sœur et j'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle me considère réellement comme son frère, je ne voulais pas la blesser. Je ne l'aurais peut être pas su si je n'avais pas été avec elle ce jour là.. Elle a refusé l'opération parce que ça mettait en danger la petite et puis on a espérait que le caillot s'en aille mais ce n'a pas été le cas. Victoria a voulu lui faire une césarienne mais elle a refusé car tu l'aurais su et puis de toute façon, pour ceci, elle voulait déclencher l'accouchement et vu que la petite est prématurée…

-Emmett, Emmett, calme toi, respire. Tu me fais flipper, on dirait Alice pendant les soldes.

Cette phrase eu le don de le faire esquisser un sourire et je posais ma main sur son épaule, comme il le faisait quand nous étions plus petits.

-J'ai compris tout ça, j'y ai réfléchit. Je sais que tu n'as voulu que le bonheur de Bella en faisant ça et.. Je te remercie de me l'avoir caché. Je lui aurais gâcher la vie et j'aurais peut mis en péril celle de ma fille. Tu.. Tu as fais le bon choix, et je te suis redevable d'avoir rendu ma femme heureuse là où j'en aurais été incapable. Bella a confiance en toi, et elle te considère comme son frère, elle me l'a déjà dit. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir.. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait et je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, j'aurais dû réfléchir au lieu de m'énerver. Mais tu comprends..

Mon frère ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase et me donna une accolade.

-Je comprends, P'tit frère, souffla-t-il.

Je souris et m'éloignais de lui.

-Ca te dirait de voir.. Hum.. si j'ai bien compris, c'est ta filleule, n'est ce pas ?

Les yeux de mon frère s'allumèrent à cet instant et il me répondit :

-Tu es sûr que tu .. ?

-Certain, allez viens la voir..

Nous sortîmes de la cage d'escalier et parcourions les quelques mètres qui nous menaient à la nurseries. J'entrai, mon frère sur les talons et me postais devant la grande vitre nous séparant des huit nouveau-nés.

-Elle est là, indiquai-je en lui montrant le berceau de ma fille.

En effet, elle était éveillée, les yeux ouverts sous son bonnet de velours beige, d'où l'on pouvait voir quelques mèches cuivrées sortir.

-Elle est..

-Ma fille, souris-je fièrement.

-J'allais dire sublime, mais ça fonctionne aussi, rigola-t-il, les yeux rivés sur le berceau.

Je regardais ma fille lorsque le petit gars d'a côté colla sa main au plastique transparent de son berceau en la regardant. Il remua ensuite des pieds, comme pour attirer l'attention.

-Il est en train de la draguer là ?demanda Emmett.

-J'en ai l'impression oui !

-Mais…

-Elle a à peine une heure, finis-je en même temps que lui.

-A deux ans et demi je lui apprend à se servir d'une bat de baseball, affirma Emmett.

-Deux ans et demi ? Pff.. A deux ans mon pote !

[…]

Je regardais ma femme. Elle donnait le sein à notre fille tranquillement. Je caressais ses cheveux tout en les regardant toutes les deux. _Elles étaient ma vie.._

_Ma femme, ma fille.. Mon bonheur._

Les prochains jours allaient être durs, le temps de s'adapter à ce petit bout.

Elle avait d'ailleurs les yeux grands ouverts et nous regardait alternativement, sa mère et moi.

Bella attrapa ma main et me souris avant de reposer le regard sur notre fille.

Quand celle-ci n'eu plus faim, Isabella remis son débardeur correctement et la mis plus confortablement sur sa poitrine.

-Je suis désolée Edward, me souffla-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes. Je n'aurais pas dû te cacher..

-Chut… Je ne veux plus en parler, tu es là, la petite est là, vous allez bien toutes les deux alors n'en parlons plus, coupai-je en posant mon index sur ses lèvres.

-Tu n'en veux pas à Emmett ?

-Je lui ai parlé, et lui ai même montré la petite, c'est mon frère, et je le remercie de ce qu'il a fait..

-Je t'aime tellement, me dit-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

-Je t'aime aussi Femme de ma vie. Toi et cette nouvelle petite Cullen, souris-je en embrassant délicatement le front de ma fille.

-Tu es prêt ?

-Je n'attends plus que toi, souris-je.

-Fais les entrer, dit-elle en faisant en sorte que le bracelet de ma fille leur soit caché.

J'embrassais une dernière fois ses lèvres et me levais pour ouvrir à ma famille. La première a entrer fut ma mère, suivit de mon père, de Charlie, d'Emmett et Rosalie et de ma sœur et Jasper. Tout le monde s'extasia devant la beauté de la petite et tous, sauf Emmett qui rigolait de bonheur, lâcha quelques larmes devant ce tableau. Je repris place sur le lit avec Bella et nous attendions le silence total pour notre annonce. Quand il se fit, je dis à Bella de parler :

-Bien.. Dans ce cas.. Je vous présente notre fille, née le 25 Juin 2010 à 16h45. Elle pèse 2kg876 et mesure 47 centimètres. Emmett, tu veux donc bien être son Parrain ?

-Avec plaisir Chérie, sourit mon frère.

-Rosalie, le statut de Marraine t'intéresse ?

-J'en serai honorée, acquiesça Rosalie.

-Jasper et Alice, voulez vous bien être nos témoins de mariage ?

-Avec joie ! sautilla ma sœur.

-Bien sûr que oui, acquiesça Jasper.

-Bon et bien.. Après huit mois d'attente, et un mois d'avance, sourit Bella, je vous présente notre fille, Izya Rosalice Esmée Cullen..

* * *

**_Voilà ! _**

**_Je sais que le prénom ne va pas plaire à tout le monde, mais moi j'adore, c'est à ma cousine Hizya qui a 3 ans 1/4 que le doit :D_**

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu :)_**

**_Une review pour me dire ça, pleaaaase :D _**

**_N'oubliez pas les fanfic's ! _**

**_On se revoit bientôt pour le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue :)_**

**_Bisous Les filles et prenez soin de vous ;)_**

**_Je vous aimes !_**

**_Lisaa..*_**


	29. Hakuna Matata

**__****_P_**oint de vue Edward

- Tu te tais.

- Non, z'me tais pas. C'est pas parce que tu perds que tu dois être un perdant d'la bonne humeur.

- Pitié, juste.. Chut.

- Je continue de croire que tu un looser qui perd.

- Alors continue de croire ça en silence.

- Hm.. Non, ça me semble pas cro cro cool.

Emmett leva les yeux au ciel, alors que Honey s'asseyait d'avantage dans le canapé, se collant à mon frère. Je retournai à mon travail.

- Han, sérieusement, Tonton ! T'aurais cro pu l'avoir, c'lui-là !

- Honey.. Arrêtes de croire que le bon exemple à suivre, c'est celui de ta mère ! Alice parle de trop ! Pas comme il faut, pas pas assez, elle parle de trop ! Fais comme ton père, tais toi et écoute seulement les autres.

La petite la regarda, les yeux ronds, avant d'éclater de rire.

- T'es décidément cro nul, Tonton !

Emmett resta là, dépité, alors que je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Elle était bien la fille d'Alice. Mon frère se re-concentra sur son jeu vidéo.

- T'as raison de m'ignorer, c'est le meilleur cruc que peuvent faire les perdants aux jeux de la télé vidéo ! Même Nate il joue mieux que toi ! Et pourtant il a que même pas 3 ans deux quarts !

Mon frère me lança un regard, à la recherche d'un peu d'aide, et j'haussai les épaules. Il roula les yeux, avant de laisser tomber ceux-ci sur notre nièce.

- On joue au Roi du silence ? Demanda-t-il à la petite.

- Faut pas cro t'en demander, tu sais déjà pas jouer à un seul cruc, alors deux en même temps..

Je ris de bon cœur, et Emmett se leva, avant de poser la manette sur la table et de se tourner vers la petite. Honey était très belle, du haut de ses cinq ans et demi. Elle avait de magnifique boucle blonde platine, et les yeux bleus océans de ma petite sœur. Toujours bavarde, elle avait laissé la sagesse de son père à son petit frère, Nathaniel, surnommé Nate. Ces deux là étaient des opposés, ils étaient complémentaires, et quand ils s'alliaient contre nous, c'était clair.. Nous étions tous foutus.

Je souris alors qu'il se mettait face à elle, les bras sur les hanches.

- Tu veux pas te taire, comme ça ?

- Cherche pas.. Ta trentaptive d'intimidation, qui est soit dit en passant, aussi pourrie que ta manière de jouer, ne marchera pas sur moi.

J'éclatai littéralement de rire, alors qu'Emmett se tournait vers moi.

- Mais aide moi, toi aussi ! Se plaignit-elle.

Secoué par l'hilarité, je lui fis un simple geste las de la main, avant de lui dire entre deux éclats de rire.

- Tu te démerdes, vieux.. C'est autant ta nièce que la mienne, tu te démerdes.

- Techniquement, je suis plus même ta nièce, Tonton. Parce que toi t'es marié à la sœur de mon père et Maman c'est ta sœur, alors que Parrain c'est mon oncle, mais Marraine c'est juste la cousine de Papa, argumenta Honey.

Je la regardai quelques secondes, bouche bée, avant d'approuver sa remarque.

- Elle a pas tord du tout. Tu te démerdes.

- Je savais que j'aurais dû choisir Bella ! Railla Emmett.

Je lui lançai un regard mauvais alors qu'il souriait, conscient que sa phrase avait eu l'effet escompté.

- Allez, pousse toi de l'écran, Tonton, je vais t'aider à gagner des points, sinon c'est la honte qui s'abat sur notre famille.

Elle s'empara de la manette, avant de se rasseoir au fond du canapé et de croiser ses jambes avec souplesse. Emmett se laissa lourdement tomber à ses côtés, et l'interrogea.

- Tu sais jouer à ça, toi ?

- Ouais, Eden il m'a appris !

Emmett hocha la tête doucement, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, alors que je retournai à mes dossiers.

J'étais devenu médecin, comme Carlisle. J'étais encore un interne au Seattle Grace, ce qui nous avait obligés à déménager, ma famille et moi. Nous avions donc quitté Forks pour la ville. Esmée et Carlisle avait rachetait un vieil hôtel, très grand et très vaste, bien que laissé à l'abandon. Ma mère, artiste et travailleuse dans l'âme, l'avait refait étage par étage, afin d'en faire notre résidence personnelle. Un étage chacun, c'est ce qui avait été décidé. Nous habitions sous le même toit, toute ma famille et moi, mais pas vraiment ensemble. Les étages inhabités étaient réservés pour les enfants, et pour les différents bureaux que nous nous étions fait. Le cabinet de Jasper était au rez de chaussée, alors que l'atelier d'Alice était au premier, et que la salle de sport d'Emmett était au second. Une des suites appartenait à Charlie, et sa nouvelle femme, Victoria.

En effet, nous n'avions jamais quitté la belle rousse, depuis l'accouchement de Bella, il y'a dix ans. Le Shérif en était tombé amoureux, et la nouvelle belle-mère de Bella n'était pas restée de marbre face à ses charmes.

Au fil des années, la famille s'était agrandie, comme prévu.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par mon frère, qui me dit.

- Il est déjà 14heures, on devrait y aller.

- Wow, j'avais pas vu l'heure, expliquai-je.

- Honey, Chérie, tu veux aller chercher tes chaussures ?

- Yep !

Elle sauta du canapé, et partit vers l'entrée. J'allais dans la chambre dans le couloir, pour y prendre Aaron. Je le soulevai doucement, essayant de ne pas troubler son sommeil.

- Hm.. Papa, soupira-t-il.

- Chut, Chéri, tu peux dormir encore un peu ..

- Izy ? Suggéra-t-il, tout ensommeillé.

- Oui, on va la voir. Avec Maman et les autres..

- Maman, chuchota-t-il.

Je pris sa couverture et le couvris de ça avant de sortir rejoindre mon frère dans le couloir. Celui-ci tenait Ethan dans son bras, alors que son fils dormait aussi.

- Prête, ma Puce ? Demanda-t-il à Honey.

Celle-ci hocha la tête, et nous prenions l'ascenseur. Une fois arrivé au rez de chaussée, nous passâmes devant Alice et Jasper, tous deux en train de discuter de je-ne-sais-quoi.

- Vous y allez déjà ? Me questionna ma sœur en caressant la joue de sa fille.

- Il est un peu plus de 14heures, Alice, je veux pas être en retard.

- Elles nous tueraient, souffla Emmett.

J'approuvai d'un signe de tête, et ma sœur sourit.

- On va pas tarder non plus, de toute façon, dit Jasper. Madame Banner vient de partir, j'ai finit pour aujourd'hui.

- Je vais aux toilettes, avant, intervint Alice en se dirigeant déjà vers ceux-ci.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. _Les femmes enceintes .._ En effet, j'allais de nouveau être Tonton, d'une petite fille, mais aussi d'un petit garçon. Le gêne des jumeaux ne pouvait pas louper Alice, étant déjà ma jumelle, et s'étant mariée au jumeau de Rose.

- Chérie, tu veux venir avec nous ou tu restes avec tes oncles ? Questionna Jasper à Honey.

Ma filleule lança un sourire espiègle à Emmet, se serra à sa jambe en me lançant un regard complice, avant de répondre.

- Je préfère rester avec Tonton et Parrain.

- Comme tu veux, lui dit Jazz.

- Vous nous rejoigniez là-bas ? Fit Emmett.

Jasper hocha la tête avant d'embrasser le front de sa fille et de nous laisser partir. Nous sortions de la résidence, et marchions jusqu'à la voiture. Un Dodge Journey, une des voitures d'Emmett. Nous installions les petits dans les sièges autos, à l'arrière, alors qu'Honey s'asseyait au milieu de ses deux cousins.

Je me dépêchai quelque peu, afin de fermer la porte avant Emmett et de prendre place derrière le volant en premier.

- Allez, bouge, c'est moi qui conduis, me dit mon frère, après avoir attaché Ethan à l'arrière.

- Et en quel honneur ? Rétorquai-je.

- En celui de C'est-moi-qui-ai-les-clés, répliqua-t-il, fier de lui.

- A vrai dire ..

Je tendis ma main en arrière, paume ouverte, afin que ma nièce puisse y laisser choir librement le trousseau de clé.

- .. C'est moi qui les ai, finis-je.

- Mais .. Que .. Comment .. ? Bégaya Emmett, tâtant ses poches, perturbé par le vide qu'il y trouvait.

- Rappelle-toi, Tonton ! C'est toi qui m'as appris à faire les poches des gens pendant les câlins, intervint Honey.

Il voulut répondre, mais se ravisa en se rappelant de l'étreinte qu'elle lui avait donnée un peu plus tôt. Ses mains tombèrent lourdement sur ses flancs, alors qu'il lançait.

- Je monte pas si c'est pas moi qui conduis.

- Très bien, mais Rose ne va pas être très contente de te voir louper ça, soufflai-je en mettant le contact.

Le moteur démarra, alors qu'il rétorquait.

- J'irai avec Alice et Jazz.

- Comme tu veux, opinai-je. Mais dis toi que je vais devoir réveillé les petits, vu que je vais pas pouvoir les porter tout seul, ce qui va les rendre de mauvaise humeur, ce qui rendra Rose de mauvaise humeur, dis-je.

Il me regarda, prenant totalement conscience que ce je venais de dire était vrai.

- A tout à l'heure, alors, fis-je en avançant sur un mètre ou deux.

- Attends, je viens, se rattrapa-t-il en faisant le tour du véhicule et en grimpant sur le siège passager.

Il ferma la portière en soupirant, et je souris.

- Sage décision, me moquai-je.

- Ta gueule.

Mon sourire s'agrandit alors qu'Honey lançait.

- Un dollar dans la tirelire à Gros-Mots.

Emmett soupira, et se tourna sur son siège pour la regarder.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'offre pour que tu le soutiennes toujours et pas moi ? Questionna-t-il.

Honey sourit, et je pris la route.

- Son amour, dit-elle.

- Mais je t'aime aussi, se défendit Emmett.

- Peut être, mais pas avec des billets de 20 dollars, éluda-t-elle en sortant le billet qu'elle avait acquit un peu plus tôt.

Je souris alors qu'Emmett me lançait un regard assassin.

- Alice est au courant de ça ? Interrogea-t-il.

- C'est elle qui m'a soufflé l'idée.

Il se renfrogna une fraction de seconde, avant de demander.

- Et Bella ?

Je le regardai, légèrement paniqué.

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait, dit-il. File- moi 20 dollars, et je lui dirai rien.

- Quoi ? Mais ..

- Vingt dollars, coupa-t-il.

Je sortis le billet de ma poche et lui donnai de mauvaise grâce. Il l'attrapa en souriant, avant de se retourner et de le donner à Honey.

- Je t'aime, ma Puce, fit-il.

- Moi aussi, Tonton, répondit la petite en attrapant le billet.

Elle sourit, et le cala dans la poche de sa veste.

- Traîtresse, lançai-je.

- Ne sois pas mauvais jouer, Parrain.

- Mais oui Eddy, ne sois pas mauvais jouer, railla mon frère.

Je lui mis un coup dans le bras, et il rit.

_Débile. _

[…]

Nous étions finalement arrivés, assis dans le théâtre. Emmett avait voulu prendre du pop-corn, et je m'étais étonné qu'ils en vendent ici. Du coup, Ethan et Aaron, qui s'étaient réveillés, en avaient voulu aussi, sans compter sur Honey, qui avait été la première à s'en prendre. Pour suivre le rythme, je m'en étais pris un pot. _Bah quoi .. ? _

Jasper et Alice nous avaient rejoins quelques minutes après, prenant place à notre gauche.

- Où sont Papa et Maman ? Demandai-je à ma sœur.

- Esmée m'a dit qu'ils étaient sur la route, ils ne vont pas tarder, répondit-elle.

J'opinai.

- Hey, Parrain, ils vont tous monter sur la scène ?

- Yep.

- Même Nate ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Aussi, oui.

Elle soupira, et je caressai sa joue.

- C'est toi qui n'a pas voulu participer, Honey.

- Oui, mais je savais pas qu'ils allaient chanter.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à tes tantes ?

- Sais pas, marmonna-t-elle.

Je la regardai se tourner en boudant, et je sortis mon téléphone discrètement.

_« Honey est triste de ne pas participer .. –E. »_

La réponse arriva après un instant.

_**« Je croyais qu'elle ne le voulait pas ? –B. »**_

_« Peut être, mais elle veut chanter, elle. »_

_**« Je vais voir ça avec Rose, attends.. »**_

Je fermai mon BlackBerry, alors que mon fils venait se poser sur mes genoux.

- Izy ?

- Oui, Chéri, elle va arriver ..

Et en effet, le spectacle commença. Les lumières s'éteignirent, alors que le rideau se levait.

Bien que je connaissais ce spectacle par cœur, je fus étonné de voir à quel point le décor avait été embellis depuis ce matin, quand j'avais quitté le spectacle, y laissant Bella et le reste de ma famille.

Alors que Dan, un petit de la classe de Rose, annonçait la première scène, Esmée et Carlisle arrivèrent avec Tyron.

- Hey .. On a loupé quelque chose ?

- Absolument rien, assurai-je alors qu'ils prenaient place.

Tyron s'assit en restant silencieux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Demandai-je à ma mère.

- Il s'est fait collé.

- Ah ?

Ma mère hocha simplement la tête, alors que je regardai Tyron. Tyron était de notre famille depuis quelques années maintenant, neuf ans exactement. Il était arrivé dans nos vies à l'âge de sept ans et demi. Le seul survivant de son village lors du tremblement de terre d'Haïti, en 2010. Il était arrivé chez nous en 2011, portant toute la tristesse du monde sur ses épaules. Il avait fallut du temps, avant qu'il ne veuille sourire, ou même parler ouvertement. Il s'était très vite attaché à Hizya. C'était mon frère, maintenant, et lors de nos nombreuses discussions, il m'avait expliqué que dans son village, à Haïti, il avait une petite sœur, du même âge que ma fille, un bébé donc. C'est pour ça qu'il s'y était attaché plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre, dans la famille. Bella l'avait vite pris sous son aile, et c'est deux là étaient fusionnels.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demandai-je à mon petit frère.

- Un gars qui parlait mal à Aurore.

- Tu l'as tapé ?

- Assez, ouais.

- T'assure pas, vieux, le moralisai-je.

- T'aurais fait quoi, à ma place, toi ?

Je regardai Ty, avouant qu'il n'avait pas tort. _A son âge, j'avais aussi tapé quand on emmerdait Bella. _

- Ouais, bon.. T'es puni ?

- Je crois que je peux dire au revoir à ma bécane pour le moment. Et à l'ordi, aussi.

Je fis la moue.

- J'essaierai de leur parler, d'accord ?

- Merci.

Mon frère me sourit, reconnaissant, au même moment que mon fils répétait.

- Izy, Izy..

- Plus qu'un instant, mon cœur, lui assurai-je.

Il hocha la tête, patient. J'aperçus Eden arriver, alors qu'il embrassait la joue d'Emmett.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Questionna ce dernier à son fils.

- Maman m'envoie chercher Honey. Tu viens ?

Ma nièce sourit en attrapant la main de l'aîné à Rose et Emmett. Eden n'avait qu'un an de moins qu'Hizya, Rosalie étant rapidement tombée enceinte après l'accouchement de ma femme. Eden était le plus protecteur de notre petite tribu, étant le plus âgé des garçons. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Emmett, même s'il était d'un naturel plus calme.

Mes deux neveux partirent dans les coulisses, alors que le deuxième acte de la pièce se finissait. Un bon quart d'heure passa, et je n'avais toujours pas vu ma fille, ce qui avait le don de rendre plus impatient encore son petit frère. Je connaissais le plan de Bella et Rose, sur la répartition des enfants, ainsi que leur rôle. Et c'est ce pourquoi, à la fin du cinquième acte, je lançai à Carlisle.

- Filme, Papa, ça va être à eux.

Mon père s'exécuta, et je chuchotai dans l'oreille de mon fils, qui se trouvait sur mes genoux.

- Attention, mon cœur, ta sœur va arriver. Ils vont tous être là..

Il sourit d'anticipation, et, bientôt, démarra les paroles bien connues, que j'attendais depuis le début.

- _Il te faut peut-être une autre méthode.. Répète après moi._

Les enfants faisaient mine de se racler la gorge, tandis que le rideau se levait pour la dernière scène.

- _Hakuna Matata… Quoi ? Hakuna Matata. Ca veut dire pas d'souci !_

_**Hakuna Matata,**__**  
**__**Mais quelle phrase magnifique !**__**  
**__**Hakuna Matata,**__**  
**__**Quel chant fantastique !**__**  
**_

Nous apperçûmes enfin ma fille.

- Izy, Izy..

Elle tenait la main de sa cousine, Shayna, la fille de mon frère. Il y avait également Honey, et Eden, sans oublier Nate qui faisait mine de chanter malgré son jeune âge. Il y avait tous les autres enfants des classes de Rose et Bella.

_**Ces mots signifient**__**  
**__**Que tu vivras ta vie,**__**  
**__**Sans aucun souci,**__**  
**__**Philosophie**_

_**Hakuna Matata**__**  
**__**Ce très jeune phacochère**__**  
**__**J'étais jeune et phacochère ...**_

_**Bel organe**__**  
**__**Merci !**_

_**Un jour, quelle horreur**__**  
**__**Il comprit que son odeur**__**  
**__**Au lieu de sentir la fleur**__**  
**__**Soulevait les coeurs.**_

_**Oui y'a dans tout cochon**__**  
**__**Un poète qui sommeille.**_

_**Quel martyr**__**  
**__**Quand personne**__**  
**__**Peut plus vous sentir !**_

_**Disgrâce infâme**__**  
**__**Parfum d'infâme**__**  
**__**Inonde mon âme**_

_**Oh ! Ça pue le drame**__**  
**__**Je déclenche une tempête**_

_**Pitié, arrête !**__**  
**__**Chaque fois que je ...**_

_**Non Pumbaa, pas devant les enfants !**_

_**Oh ! Pardon !**__**  
**_

Certains parents rigolaient alors qu'Eden, qui venait de lancer cette réplique, faisait mine d'être confus.

_**Hakuna Matata,**__**  
**__**Mais quelle phrase magnifique !**__**  
**__**Hakuna Matata,**__**  
**__**Quel chant fantastique !**_

_**Ces mots signifient**__**  
**__**Que tu vivras ta vie,**_

_**Ouais, chante petit !**__**  
**_

C'était ma fille qui chantait cette réplique. Bella ayant arrangé ses cheveux de manière à ce qu'ils laissent une forme de crinière aussi de son petit visage. Elle adorait ce dessin animé, comme nous tous, alors chanter ce passage était pour elle la réussite de toute sa petite vie.

_**Sans aucun souci ...**_

_**Philosophie ...**_

_**Hakuna Matata !**_

_**Hakuna Matata,**__**  
**__**Hakuna Matata,**__**  
**__**Hakuna Matata,**__**  
**__**Hakuna ...**_

_**Ces mots signifient**__**  
**__**Que tu vivras ta vie,**_

_**Sans aucun souci,**__**  
**__**Philosophie Hakuna Matata !**__**  
**_

Tous les enfants attrapèrent les mains de chacun, tous les petits Hale et Cullen nous envoyant des sourire radieux. Je cachai mon émotion, alors que mon fils se levait de mes genoux et filait jusqu'à l'estrade. Je le suivis, les bras tendus, au cas où il venait à tomber. Il grimpa les escaliers avec agilité, suivit de près par Ethan.

_**Hakuna Matata,**__**  
**__**Hakuna Matata,**__**  
**__**Hakuna Matata, ...**_

Aaron courut les bras grands ouverts vers sa sœur, qui l'attrapa au vol. Malgré leur sept ans de différence, ces deux là étaient tout à fait complémentaires. Ma fille me sourit alors que son frère la serrait dans ses petits bras. Je lui fis un signe admiratif de la tête, faisant mine d'enlever un chapeau imaginaire, déclenchant le sourire de ma toute petit Hizya. Je sentis deux mains se posaient sur ma taille, alors que j'étais toujours dans l'ombre de la scène. Je me tournai pour observer le sourire ravissant de ma femme.

- Tu as aimé ? Questionna-t-elle, timide.

- C'était parfait, ma Chérie. Vous avez assuré.

Alors que j'étais sur le point de me laisser à l'embrasser, Honey arriva en criant sa joie.

- Merci de m'avoir laissée monter aussi sur la scène, Marraine !

Bella s'accroupit pour lui faire face, et ma filleule lui sauta dans les bras, euphorique. Je souris en apercevant Rose, qui me fit un petit signe de la main.

- Bells ? Questionna la grande blonde à sa cousine.

- Oui ?

- On leur dit de saluer ?

- Je t'attends.

- Alors on y va..

- Ma Chérie, retourne avec tes cousins, saluer les spectateurs.

Honey s'exécuta, retournant auprès de son petit frère, et de ses cousins, cousines. Ma femme et ma belle sœur allèrent sur le devant de la scène, rejoignant la soixantaine d'enfants s'y trouvant.

- Mesdames, Messieurs, commença Bella avec assurance. Nous tenions à vous remercier d'être là aujourd'hui, et d'avoir pris le temps de nous regarder jouer. Veuillez, s'il vous plaît, applaudir toutes nos petites stars.

Les adultes sourirent, avant d'applaudir avec intensité. Je souris en battant des mains à mon tour. Tous les enfants s'alignèrent, alors qu'ils s'abaissaient déjà pour saluer leur public. Ma femme me lança un petit regard, heureuse, et je lui souris davantage.

Les enfants retrouvèrent rapidement leurs parents, une fois que Bella et Rose les aient autorisés à le faire, et ces deux dernières veillèrent à ce que tout le monde soit avec leur famille, avant de rejoindre la notre. La foule sortit petit à petit, tandis que nous, nous restions à l'intérieur. Bella vint prendre place sur mes jambes, et je l'embrassai doucement. Les enfants s'extasiaient, exprimant leur ressenti sur ce qui venait de se passer.

- T'as aimé, Ty ? Questionna timidement Hizya.

Mon petit frère sourit, l'attrapant dans ses bras, avant d'embrasser ses joues et de dire.

- C'était super, Trésor. T'as été super.

Ma fille sourit et le pressa dans ses bras avec douceur. Isabella sourit à la scène, et j'en fis de même. Ma femme se tourna vers moi.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Je t'écoute, mon Ange.

- C'est très important.

Je me relevai quelque peu, inquiet.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Chérie ? Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, je .. Tout va bien. Juste que..

Bella attrapa ma main avec tendresse, avant de la poser sur son ventre, silencieuse. Je la regardai, pas sûr de bien comprendre, alors elle ajouta.

- J'avais un doute.. Je suis allée voir Victoria ce matin..

- Tu es enceinte ? On va avoir un bébé ? Souris-je.

- Non, pas un.

Elle me fit un signe de la main, m'indiquant de viser plus haut.

- Des jumeaux ? Mais c'est génial !

Ma femme secoua la tête, timide, tandis qu'une fois encore, elle m'intimait de viser plus haut. J'écarquillai les yeux.

- Trois ? .. Des triplés ?

Alors, à cet instant, elle opina, hésitant à sourire, attendant ma réaction. Bien sûr, j'étais choqué. Trois bébés. En même temps.

Je relevai les yeux vers ma femme, qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Nous voulions un petit troisième, nous n'arrêtions pas d'en parler depuis des mois. Nous allions avoir trois petits troisièmes.. _Putain, c'est foutrement magique. _

- Merde, Bébé, je sais pas quoi dire !

- Parrain, 1 billet dans la boîte à Gros-Mots.

Je souris devant la réplique de Honey, avant de finalement serrer Bella contre moi, l'embrassant avec tout l'amour que je lui portais depuis maintenant presque douze ans. Nous nous détachions au bout de quelques instants.

- Tu n'as pas peur ? Je veux dire.. Trois d'un coup, c'est énorme, s'inquiéta Bella.

- C'est sûr, mais..

- On a déjà eu du mal avec un bébé à la fois.. Aaron a à peine deux ans et demi..

- Ma Chérie..

- Juste que j'ai pas envie que tu prennes peur et que tu..

- Isabella ?

Ma femme releva ses yeux vers moi, gênée.

- On va s'en sortir. Et très bien, même. On va faire comme on a toujours fait jusqu'à maintenant..

- A la One Again Bistoufly ?

Je ris.

- Oui, mais non, je pensais pas à ça.

- Alors quoi ?

- Hakuna Matata.

La femme de ma vie m'offrit un sourire spontané, magnifique. Doucement, j'osai l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, la prenant tout contre moi. Ma main caressa son ventre, désormais habité par trois de mes enfants. Trois petits cœurs battant la chamade, en écho au mien qui était encore tout émoustillé par cette si belle femme que Dieu m'avait fait rencontré. Je souris à cette idée. J'allais être papa à nouveau. Nous allions avoir trois bébés. Cinq enfants, en tout. Qui étais-je pour être aussi chanceux ?

_Probablement marié à la bonne femme. _

Ma femme. La mère de mes enfants. La femme de ma vie. _Isabella Marie Cullen._

* * *

_**Que dire ? Que faire ? Se taire et baisser les yeux est ce qui me vient en premier à l'esprit, mais je me dis que le minimum à faire est de m'exprimer, après tout ce temps. Je sais pas si je dois dire que je suis désolée ou non, bien que je le sois, car ça ne changerait pas grand chose, soyons honnêtes. **_

_**J'ai mis un an et demi, à mettre en ligne cet épilogue, et ce malgré vos nombreuses, très nombreuses, relances. Je n'ai pas de raisons valables. La vérité est telle que je ne savais simplement pas quoi écrire. J'ai voulu faire un truc originale, et puis non, pour finir par ne rien écrire, et de me focaliser sur mes autres fictions. C'est finalement **MamanLily, **qui m'a fait tiquer, ce matin. Après un an et demi.. On me demande encore cette suite. Et je pense qu'après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, la minimum des choses est de vous l'accorder. Veuillez accepter ces maigres excuses. **_

_**Avec toute la lâcheté du monde, je vais donc vous adresser ces dernière lignes, du moins sur cette fiction. **_

_**Ecrire Le Monde est Petit est peut-être la chose la plus intelligente que j'ai jamais faite, bien que je n'ai pas été assez futée pour le faire jusqu'au bout. Cette fanfic m'a permis de connaître des gens merveilleux, ainsi qu'un grand nombre de mes adorables tarées. Je ne serais sûrement pas répertoriée en tant qu'auteur, si je n'avais pas eu cette première idée. Elle m'a permis de réfléchir, et de le faire en améliorant un minimum mes pensées. C'est ma toute première fiction, mon tout premier bébé, et quelque part, c'est dur de mettre une vraie fin sur tout ça. **_

_**Mais elle m'a permis de sourire, de pleurer en l'écrivant, et aussi de me prendre la tête avec toute une multitude des gens. Bref, un petit bout de bonheur, de mon point de vue, à elle toute seule. Et pour m'avoir suivie, je vous remercie, je vous remercie énormément même. **_

_**Je vais m'arrêter là.. Je sais pas ce que je peux rajouter. Juste.. **_

_**Sachez que je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Le meilleur qui puisse exister. Prenez soin de vous, de vos familles et de vos proches.  
La vie est déjà assez difficile comme ça, donc si je peux vous conseiller, ne vous prenez pas la tête inutilement non plus..**_

**_Un gros merci à Gaëlle, qui m'a (vraiment) poussée/saoulée avec cette suite durant cette dernière année. Tu gères, ma Belle._**  
**_Ainsi qu'à Leti, qui était là depuis le presque tout début. Sans oublier Aurore, et Floriane. Ninie, of course. Julie aussi. & Bien sûr, Delphine. Ma chère Delph. :)_**

**_Sur ces derniers mots, je vous laisse vraiment._**

_**Pas de citations recherchées et compliquées, juste, ce qui me ressemble au fond le plus, cette formule plus que magique.**_

**_*. ~*~.*_**

**_Hakuna Matata_**


End file.
